Elecciones
by electrico10
Summary: AU de TLH. Lincoln Loud es un niño que vive tratado como un esclavo por sus talentosas y arrogantes hermanas y padres favoritistas de sus hijas, pero todo puede cambiar, dependiendo de la elección que elija (historia traída desde wattpad).
1. Un Chico Llamado Lincoln Loud

Un Chico Llamado Lincoln Loud

El sol estaba saliendo, iluminando con su luz, a un pueblo ubicado en el estado de Michigan. Un niño de 11 años, de cabello albino y con pecas estaba vistiendose para comenzar un día normal.

Narra el albino:

"Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres siempre me lo repetian una y otra vez. Mi nombre es Lincoln Loud. Tengo 11 años. Nací en una numerosa familia de 15 integrantes: un padre cocinero, una madre dentista y escritora, y conmigo 13 hermanos. Soy el hijo numero 7 y el hermano y el trillizo del medio de trillizos. El único hijo varón entre todas mis hermanas. Nuestra familia es muy conocida en este tranquilo pueblo llamado Royal Woods...o casi tranquilo, de no ser porque mi familia es muy ruidosa y siempre ocasionando problemas en donde vayamos, pero apesar de eso, mis hermanas son muy populares y queridas por el pueblo. Todas tienen un talento único: Lori es una gran golfista, Leni es una modista experta, Luna tiene un talento musical, Luan es toda una comediante, Lynn es una deportista buena en muchos deportes, mi hermana trilliza Linka es una dibujante experta, mi otra hermana trilliza Liberty una fotógrafa con futuro, Lucy es una gótica buena en poesia y espiritismo, Lana es una habilidosa mecánica, Lola es una campeona de concursos de bellezas, Lisa nació con una gran inteligencia y es toda una científica, y la pequeña Lily, aun no descubre su talento, pero es buena chupandose el dedo y ha ganado concursos de eso. En cuanto a mi, bueno, no tengo nada en que destacar.

-¡Chicas, a desayunar!-Rita.

(Lincoln sale de su habitación, mientras las hermanas bajan a desayunar, en forma de estampida. Al llegar al comedor, nota que solo habian 12 platillos servidos).

-...Tipico.-Lincoln. Se va a la cocina, donde se prepara un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut. Al terminar, saca un casco de su habitación.-¡Iré a la escuela en bicicleta!-Lincoln grita, pero no recibe respuesta de nadie.-Nadie me escucha.-

Esto es de todo los días, pero estoy acostumbrado desde que tengo memoria.

Flash back:

Un Lincoln de 5 años se preparaba para su primer dia de escuela.

-¡Hora de ir a la escuela!-Rita.

-¡Ya vamos, mamá!-Linka y Liberty bajando.

-¡Esperenme!-Lincoln bajando rápidamente, pero la van ya se habia ido. Lincoln se fue corriendo, mientras comenzó a llover.

Fin flash back.

"Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". He sido bueno todos estos años, y mis hermanas han sido felices, pero...¿donde queda mi felicidad? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? He sido bueno con todas ellas, las he ayudado con todo lo que me han pedido, las he acompañado a todas sus actividades, he cargado sus cosas, he organizado sus agendas, sacrifique días enteros por ellas, y aun asi...aun asi...¡Ninguna ha hecho lo mismo por mi!

(Lincoln por poco se estrella, pero alcanza a frenar. Luego retoma su viaje).

Mi vida no vale nada para mi familia. Les soy util solo cuando me nesecitan para algun favor o capricho, pero cuando yo las nesecito...nunca me ayudan o no me prestan atención. En lugar de hacerlo, me responden que lo haga yo mismo o que pida ayuda a las demás, y aveces lo dicen con algun insulto. Y si mientras las ayudo, cometo un error, me insultan fuertemente, tratandome de un inutil, y sin talento.

(Lincoln no se percata y choca. Se levanta, mientras sus compañeros de escuela se rie. Al entrar, escucha a un grupo de niños hablar).

-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que Linka y Liberty estarán ahi?-

-No lo se, preguntemosle a Larry para estar seguro.-

-No se llama Larry. Creo que se llama Lincoln.-

-Nose, chicos. Me da lástima el albino. Es el trillizo de Linka y Liberty...-

-Y es todo un perdedor. Espero que Linka y Liberty nos noten ya de una vez. Si paso un segundo mas con ese don nadie...-

-Ahi viene.-

-¡Hola Lincoln!-todos fingiendo una falsa sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos.-

-Lincoln, que bueno que estas aqui. Necesitamos ayuda con la tarea. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?-le pasan unas hojas.

-De acuerdo, chicos.-Lincoln con una sonrisa falsa.

Patético, ¿Verdad? Lincoln Loud. Tienes chicos que dicen ser tus amigos, pero son solo oportunistas que te quieren solo porque eres el hermano trillizo de las mas populares de la clase Linka y Liberty Loud, y para que les hagas la tarea y te saquen el poco dinero que ganas encontrando en las calles o vendiendo las cosas inutiles que te regalan tus hermanas. Y algunos te hablan solo por lástima. Soy la sombra de toda mi familia. La oveja negra sin talento. El hijo olvidado por hasta sus propios padres. ¿Cuando te celebraron tu cumpleaños la última vez? El pastel siempre dice "Feliz cumpleaños Linka y Liberty" y si reclamo, mis padres dicen "Lo siento. Se nos habia acabado la crema". Se que se les olvida. Solo finjo ser idiota, porque ya estoy casi acostumbrado.

"Oh, pobre alma en desgracia. Vives una vida lamentable con una familia desconsiderada que solo se acuerda que existes cuando nesecitan ayuda de alguien para sus cosas. Ocultas tu dolor bajo una mascara de niño bueno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todas tus cosas las tienes porque heredaste la basura obsoleta de todas tus hermanas mayores y apenas pudiste sacar algo de dinero. No recuerdas la ultima vez que recibiste un regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad, porque siempre se excusan de que no tenian mas dinero. Claro, pueden comprar palos de golf, una maquina de coser, una guitarra electrica con amplificador y batería, un muñeco de ventrilocuo, articulos de broma y de fiesta, pelotas y trajes de diferentes deportes, una camara, una esfera de cristal, un busto de un vampiro, una caja de herramientas, mantener muchas mascotas, vestidos y tiaras de princesa, todo un equipo de laboratorio, y aun asi...no hay dinero para regalarte algo para ti. Lo peor de todo...es que estas conciente de que tu vida es miserable y aun asi, sigues fingiendo que todo está bien. No hay nada mas patético que engañarte a ti mismo, ¿No lo crees, Lincoln?"

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.-

Fin narración de Lincoln:

Lincoln se encontraba aun caminando por la escuela. Mira como sus trillizas están rodeadas recibiendo elogios de parte de los estudiantes. Lincoln solo sigue de lado.

-(Almenos Linka y Liberty no me insultan si fallo en algo).-

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Cuando la hora del almuerzo comienza, Lincoln se queda en la sala esperando que todos se fueran. Nota como Linka y Liberty se van sin siquiera fijarse en Lincoln.

-Tchsssss.-

Lincoln se dirige a la cafeteria de la escuela. Saca un poco de dinero que tiene, pero un pelirrojo aparece detrás de él.

-Larry. Que bueno que te encuentro. Sabes, salí tan apurado de mi casa que olvidé llevarme mi dinero del almuerzo. ¿Podrías darme un poco y mañana te lo devuelvo?-extiende la palma de la mano.

-...esta bien. No hay problema, Chandler.-le da el dinero.

-Gracias, Larry. No lo olvidaré.-se va.

Lincoln seguia caminando. Ve como aun siguen estudiantes hablando con las hermanas de Lincoln. Camina hacia sus trillizas.

-Linka, Liberty.-

-Ahora no, Lincoln. Le estoy enseñando mis dibujos a nuestros amigos.-

-Y yo mi albun de fotos. Miren, chicos. Esta las tomé la semana pasada.-

-Necesito...-

-Oye, ya te dijeron.-

-Deja a Linka y Liberty en paz.-

Lincoln trata de hablar con sus otras hermanas, pero la respuesta es la misma.

-Estamos en una sesión espiritista, Lincoln.-Lucy.

-¡¿No vez que esta es zona de chicas?!-Lola.

-Ahora no, homo sapiens de bajo intelecto. Estoy en medio de un experimento.-Lisa.

Lincoln empuña sus puños. Se aproxima a sus "amigos", quienes estaban hablando y riendo.

-Y le dije "podrias darme un poco y mañana te lo devuelvo".-

-Pobre Lincoln. Es un completo idiota.-

-Y lo mas gracioso, Chandler, es que tu ni siquiera compras almuerzo.-

-Me pregunto si Lincoln se cayó de cabeza cuando era bebé.-

-Ya dejen de hablar de Lincoln que me da nauseas con solo escuchar lo patético que es.-

Lincoln espera a que Chandler y los demas se levanten de la mesa. Ellos caminan aun riendo, hasta que vieron a Lincoln parado "sonriendo".

-¿Que pasa, Larry?-

-Tu...trajiste almuerzo.-

-Oh, es que...mi almuerzo se descompuso.-

-Pero tu lonchera está ahi.-

-¿He? Ooooo no lo habia notado.-

-Oye, Lincoln. Debemos entregar la tarea. ¿La tienes aqui?-

-...ss...sss...si. Aqui mismo las tengo.-les entrega las hojas.

-Gracias, Lincoln. Oye, nesecitamos ayuda con otra tarea. ¿Podrias ayudarnos?-le entregan las hojas.

-...se...seguro.-las recibe y las guarda.

Lincoln se va, pero escucha claramente como los demas hablan a sus espaldas.

-No puedo evitar reirme por lo tonto que es.-

-Si. Hace cualquier cosa para tener a alguien a su lado.-

-Oye, tengo una idea. Veamos hasta donde puede llegar para tener a alguien con quien hablar.-

-Buena idea. Escribamos cosas repugnantes en una lista, y luego veamos que hace y que no.-

-Yo empiezo.-

Las clases terminaron. Lincoln salio, viendo a sus hermanas siendo recogidas por Lori.

-¿Estamos todos? Parece que nadie mas falta.-pone la Van en marcha.

-Ni siquiera preguntaron por mi.-

Lincoln se va en bicicleta. Al llegar a casa, sube a su habitación, dejando sus cosas. Inmediatamente despues se pone a hacer las tareas, pero abren la puerta de su habitación.

-(Ni tocan la puerta).-

-Oye, tonto. Te nesecito para que le cambies el pañal a Lily. Yo estoy ocupada.-Lori.

-(Si hablar por teléfono con tus amigas es una ocupación importante) Ire en seguida.-

-Nesecito un modelo para la nueva ropa que hice.-Leni.

-Y despues lleva mis instrumentos hacia la cochera. Tengo que ensayar para una competencia de bandas.-Luna.

-Lava mis zapatos de payasos.-Luan.

-Oye, perdedor. Necesito que arregles mi saco de boxeo. O te usaré a ti en su lugar.-

-¡Liiiiiiincoln! ¡Ayudame para entrenar para mi proximo concurso!-

-Y yo nesecito que limpies mis herramientas.-

-Homo sapiens de nombre Lincoln, nesecito tu asistencia para probar mi ultimo invento.-

-Lincoln ¿Puedes comprar mas lapices?-Linka.-

-Y un rollo de camara.-Liberty.

-Ayudame a reordenar mis poemas.-Lucy asustando a las chicas.

-Lo hare enseguida (ni siquiera dicen por favor).-

Lincoln pasó el resto del dia ayudando, o mejor dicho, sirviendole a sus hermanas. A la hora de la cena, estan todos conversando. Nadie le dice nada a Lincoln.

Vuelve a narrar Lincoln:

"Lincoln ¿Por que no dices nada? ¿Tanto te cuesta decir no?"

Desde que tengo memoria. Haga lo que haga, jamás recibire ayuda ni elogio de mis padres. Ellos me hablan solo si nesecitan mi ayuda o para regañarme por un error que cometí. Y sin importar lo que haga, mis hermanas nunca me apoyaran. Si una esta en contra mia, todas lo estarán y me acusaran con mis padre. Y luego el sermon de siempre: "los niños bueno hacen felices a sus hermanas". ¿Y donde entran ellos? No se preocupan de mi felicidad pero si de la felicidad de mis hermanas. Aveces me pregunto si realmente me aman o aman lo que yo hago por ellos. Si me ven como hijo hermano o como un sirviente. Y me cuestino constantemente: ¿Que se supone que hago aqui? No estoy pensando en el suicidio. Aunque si lo hiciera, ¿a alguien le doleria mi partida? No quiero pensar en eso.

-Perdi el apetito.-saca su plato y se va a la cocina. Nadie le dijo nada, ya que todos estaban conversando entre si.

(Lincoln sube a su habitación. Se pone a hacer su tarea, para luego copiar sus mismas respuestas en las tareas de los demas).

Podria decirse que este es mi único horario libre, ademas de la noche. Estan dando el barco de los sueños o alguna película. Asi que nadie me molesta a estas horas.

Fin narración de Lincoln.

Lincoln termina las tareas.

-Bien. Esa fue la última. Ahora a descansar...¿Oh? Dejé la ventana abierta.-

(Lincoln iba a cerrarla, pero se percata de lo que parece ser una estrella fugaz).

-Una estrella fugaz. La verdad, dejé de creer en los deseos desde los 6 años, pero si de verdad cumples algun deseo, por favor, quisiera...quisiera...un amigo de verdad...y un sueño por el cual luchar-Se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente, la alarma del despertador sonó. Lincoln salió rápidamente para no toparse con la fila para el baño. Luego de bañarse y vestirse, salió justo cuando las chicas se habian levantado.

-Oye, tonto. La madre de Bobby está de viaje, asi que necesito que vuelvas temprano para que te quedes con su hermana, mientras nosotros tenemos nuestra cita.-Lori.

-Pero yo lo nesecito para mi sesión espiritista.-Lucy, asustando a los 2.

-Y yo para entrenar para el juego de baseball del sábado.-Lynn.

-Soy la mayor aqui, así que tengo prioridad.-

-Será despues de tu cita, entonces. ¿Oiste, perdedor?-Lynn.

-Si, lo que tu digas.-

Continuó la rutina de siempre: prepararse el desayuno, ir una ultima vez al baño, decir adiós sin recibir respuesta, e irse en la bicicleta hacia la escuela.

Al llegar, les entrega las tareas a sus "amigos".

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Larry... es decir, Lincoln.-

-No se que haríamos sin tu ayuda.-

-De seguro que obtendremos una buena calificación, gracias a ti.-

El timbre suena. La clases transcurren con normalidad, hasta que para el siguiente bloque, la maestra Johnson dio un comunicado.

-Clase, se presentó una reunión de emergencia en la sala de maestros, asi que tienen el resto del dia libre, pero no olviden hacer la tarea grupal para la próxima semana. Será de 4 personas.-

Los grupos se arman rápidamente. Casi todos querian trabajar con Linka y Liberty. La maestra se percató de eso.

-Maestra...-

-Lincoln. Que bueno que estas solo. Ven acá.-

Lincoln se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la maestra.

-¿Si, maestra?-

-Escucha, Lincoln. Mi deber como maestra es ayudar a mis estudiantes tanto en lo académico como en lo social. Tenía pensado en pedirselo a Linka y Liberty, pero como tambien eres uno de los mejores alumnos de mi clase, y no tienes un grupo, he decidido encargarte a ti un favor.-

-¿Un favor?-

-Asi es. 3 estudiantes faltaron hoy a la escuela. Necesito que trabajes con ellas. Aqui esta la dirección de sus casas.-les entrega la dirección y la foto de las 3 chicas.-Las 3 no son muy sociales. Un trabajo en equipo las ayudaria a socializar mas.-

-No lo se, maestra Johnson. No se si sea la persona indicada.-

-Claro que eres la persona indicada, Lincoln. Te dire algo, si aceptas, no te reprobare.-

-¿Reprobarme?-

-¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Se que Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach y Chandler han estado haciendo trampas. Mejor dicho, tu les has hecho la tarea por ellos. No se porque lo haces. Estas apunto de tirar tu futuro por la borda...Tuve una mala cita con un idiota que vive en un bote con su madre.-

-Ahg...¿A quien le importa mi futuro? A nadie le importo. Asi que nada va a cambiar.-

-Lincoln. No hagas cosas para satisfacer a otros. Hazlo porque quieras hacerlo. Y lo que ganes por tus propios meritos, será tu verdadera recompensa. Al menos trata de trabajar esta vez con ellas. Y si no te gusta, no volveré a pedirte un favor.-

-...Esta bien. Dicen que siempre vale la pena intentar hacer las cosas, que no hacerlas.-

A la salida de la escuela, Lincoln se prepara para ir en bicicleta.

-Debo hacer las cosas rápido...Aunque...Es todavia tenprano y...¿por que me preocupa lo que hagan mis hermanas a mi? Hagan lo que hagan, siempre serán ellas las que ganen...Y yo el perdedor. Tal vez la maestra tenga razón. Debo dejar de hacer cosas para agradar a los demas, y preocuparme mas por mi...solo que...no me gusta estar solo...Al menos no soy el unico. Estas chicas tampoco son muy sociables que digamos. Siempre las veo solas y apartadas. Pero deben ser mas afortunadas que yo. ¿Por quien comenzar primero?-

Elecciones:

1.-Rachel River: Viene de una familia rica. Por alguna razón, siempre está sola y viendo su teléfono.-

2.-Mizuki Miyamoto: Proviene de Japón. Es timida y siempre está sola, jugando videojuegos por una consola portatil.-

3.-Sabrina Moira: Su familia completa es rara y dan algo de miedo. Es callada y siempre está sola, leyendo un libro.-

Continuará...


	2. Grupo de Trabajo

Grupo de Trabajo

Lincoln fue a buscar su bicicleta. Estaba revisando unos mensajes en el celular.

-Solo publicidad. Ni siquiera estoy suscrito a esta revista.-

Al llegar, nota a Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Chandler, haciendo algo con una caja.

-Ya esta todo listo.-Rusty.

-Veamos si Larry es capaz de aceptar nuestro juego.-Chandler.

-Se llama Lincoln.-Clyde.

-Cuidado con esa cosa, chicos.-Zach.-Es muy inestable.-

-¿Que es lo peor que podria pasar...?-Liam. Toca algo y hace que la caja avance y explote directo sobre el auto del director Huggins, llenandolo de pintura, y destrozandole las ventanas.

-¡Oh no! ¡Vamonos de aquí!-Chandler y todos se van. Lincoln estaba escondido en los arbustos. Nota que grabó por accidente lo que ocurrió.

-Mejor me voy tambien, o me meteré en problemas.-

Al rato, Lincoln se encontraba pedaleando, dirigiendose al vecindario rico de Royal Woods.

-Comenzaré con Rachel River.-

"¿Que sacaré con esto? Si apruebo o no apruebo la escuela, nada cambiará. Todo seguirá igual. Mis hermanas seguirán tratandome como un sirviente, y mis padres seguirian ignorandome. La maestra Johnson dijo que comenzara a pensar mas en mi, pero...¿que posibilidades tengo? No tengo nada en que destacar. A diferencia de mis hermanas, soy el único que nunca ha ganado un trofeo. Apenas lo único que he ganado han sido: cupones para eruptohamburguesas gratis, descuentos en el supermercado, un premio de cereal, y buenas calificaciones. La verdad, tengo suerte de ser uno de los mejores de la clase. Gracias a los años que he tenido que servirle a mis hermanas, memorizando cada horario, las tareas de Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Chandler, y que a veces tengo que hacer de ayudante de laboratorio de Lisa, me ha generado una buena memoria. En poco tiempo, puedo aprender algo que a muchos les costaria al menos 1 semana, asi que tener que servirle a mis hermanas no me perjudica mucho. Es mas, genere algo de musculatura por los trabajos físicos y resistencia al estres."

Lincoln llega a una mansión. Toca el timbre. Nota que habia una cámara viéndolo de cerca.

-No queremos comprar nada.-una voz detras del timbre.

-No soy un vendedor.-

-¿Entonces que quiere, jovencito?-

-Soy Lincoln Loud. Compañero de clases de Rachel River. Hay un trabajo grupal que entregar la otra semana entre 4 personas. Y soy uno de sus compañeros de grupo.-le muestra una hoja con las actividades escritas.

-...Pasa.-abre la reja.

Lincoln pasa. Camina hacia la puerta, mientras observa el jardin frontal de la mansión. Alguien abre la puerta. Era un sujeto veinteañero vestido de smokin negro. Miraba a Lincoln con seriedad y algo de desconfianza.

-Bienvenido, joven Lincoln. Soy Josh Nichol. Mayordomo de la familia River.-

-Es un placer, señor Nichol.-Lincoln un poco incomodo.

-Deje esa bicicleta en ese lugar. Limpiece los zapatos, y puede entrar.-

Lincoln deja la bicicleta. Se limpia las zapatillas en el tapete, y entra.

-Por aquí, joven Lincoln. La señorita Rachel esta es un habitación.-

-¿Por que no vino a la escuela? ¿Esta enferma?-

-No. Solo se lastimó el pie mientras hacia ejercicios en la noche.-

Mientras caminaban por la mansión, Lincoln miraba todo a su alrededor. Pudo ver tambien el retrato familiar colgado en un muro, en el que se ve a una familia compuesta del padre, la madre, y 2 hijas.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Nichol?-

-¿Que desea saber?-

-¿Por que Rachel no estudia en una escuela privada?-

-Eso es por decisión de ella.-

Llegan hasta una habitación. Josh toca la puerta.

-Señorita River, un compañero de escuela vino a verla.-

-¿Que quiere?-una voz del otro lado.

-Dice que le tocó ser con usted en un trabajo grupal.-

-...Déjalo pasar.-

Josh abre la puerta y deja a Lincoln pasar. La habitación era muy grande, llena de lujos. Rachel estaba sentada, mirando su celular.

-Ah. Eres tu.-

-Eh...hola, Rachel.-

-Hola...Lincoln. Asi que tenemos un trabajo grupal.-

-Bueno, somos con otras 2 chicas mas. Con Mizuki y Sabrina.-

-¿La gamer japonesa y la rara del libro? Bien, diles que vengan aquí y hacemos el trabajo.-

-Es que...ellas también faltaron y aun no he hablado con ellas.-

-Ya veo. Bien, vamos a buscarlas.-Rachel se levanta.

-¿No estabas lesionada?-

-No. Ya me siento mejor. Solo fue un golpe.-

-¿No prefieres que las vaya a buscar yo mismo?-

-Si, claro. Y luego nos dejarás hacer el trabajo nosotras solas y luego te llevas parte del crédito por no hacer nada. Ya he conocido tipos así.-

-Oye, yo no...-

-Vamos.-

Al rato, salen en limusina, conducida por Josh. Lincoln estaba mirando por la ventana, un poco incomodo por la situación.

-Eh...eh...-

-No tienes por que buscarme conversación. Solo somos compañeros de trabajo, y nada mas.-

-No es que me interesa entablar amistad contigo, pero ¿por que no estas en una escuela privada y estas en una pública? Eres rica. Podrias estudiar en un lugar mejor.-

-No. Las escuelas privadas estan llenas de engreidos que buscan alguna razón para sentirse superior a ti. Es fastidioso estar con ese tipo de personas. Sobretodo cuando ni siquiera les has hablado y aun así lo hacen.-

-Ya veo (se como se siente eso).-

-Yo tambien tengo una duda sobre ti. ¿Por que te juntas con esos idiotas? El 4 ojos de nariz sangrante, el pecoso de la bicicleta, el cabeza de hongo, el otro 4 ojos y pelirojo, y el otro pecoso y engreido. Si no te has dado cuenta, están contigo solo por las albinas, y porque les haces las tareas.-

-...-

-...-

-...La verdad ni lo se. Estoy consciente de que solo estan conmigo por conveniencia, pero aun así, finjo que todo esta bien, Porque...-

-¿Por que?-

-...Supongo que en el fondo, no quiero estar solo. Aunque siempre lo he estado.-

-Idiota. Si fueras mas inteligente, los tendrias comiendo de la palma de tu mano.-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Que podrias ser mas inteligente, y en lugar de fingir que son tus mejores amigos, los manipulas a tu antojo. Les haces las tareas. Solo falta que el director compare las letras y listo.-

-No soy esa clase de persona.-

-Eres patético. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?-

-...(Me lo digo todo el tiempo).-

-Como sea.-Rachel regresa con el teléfono.

Llegaron a la casa de Sabrina Moira. No era una casa, sino una mansión.

-Asi que tambien es rica.-Rachel mirando la mansión.-Aunque...creo que nesecita reparaciones.-Notando que la mansión se veía como si fuera una mansión embrujada.

Ambos se bajan y entran a la mansión, la cual tenia la reja abierta. Lincoln toca el timbre. La puerta se abre. Los reciben un sujeto alto, de piel palida, cabello blanco, y una mirada intimidante.

-¿Si?-

-(¡Que miedo da este tipo!) Eh...eh...-

-Buscamos a Sabrina Moira.-Rachel.-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo grupal con ella.-

-...No se muevan de aqui.-el sujeto. Cierra la puerta.

-Ese tipo da miedo.-

-Gallina.-Rachel.-Ya veo por que se aprovechan de ti. Te faltan bolas para hacerte respetar.-

-(Supongo que si)...-

-No me extrañaría que seas tambien así en tu casa. Apuesto que tambien haces lo que tus hermanas te ordenan que hagas. Escuche que son 13 en total.-

-Asi es. Somos 13 hermanos en total (pero siempre se olvidan de mi).-

"Esta chica no se anda con rodeos. Dice las cosas directamente sin importarle si la otra persona se ofende. Debe ser la tipica rica caprichosa que se cree dueña del mundo...O tal vez lo hace por otra razón. Al menos no está interesada en hacerse amiga de Linka y Liberty, porque la mayoria de los que se juntan conmigo para acercarse a mis hermanas trillizas, me preguntan por ellas 2."

La puerta se abre. Sale Sabrina Moira, quien tiene un cabello castaño y largo, y viste de gótica.

-Mi padre dijo que teniamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo.-

-Asi es. Conmigo y este albino castrado.-

-(¿Castrado?).-

-Esta bien. Tengo mis cosas listas.-

-Bien. Ven con nosotros. Lo haremos en mi mansión.-

Ahora los 3 estaban en la limusina. Lincoln nota que Rachel vuelve a estar con su teléfono, mientras Sabrina se queda leyendo un libro.

-¿Que?-Sabrina.

-Siempre he visto que lees ese libro. ¿De que trata?-

-No creo que te guste. Es una novela de amor.-

-(¿De verdad lo sera? Las veces que pasaba al lado, he visto algunas paginas, y he visto esas paginas con unas imagenes y escrituras extrañas, como si estuviera en otro idioma. Tal vez Sabrina sea de otro país. O su familia es de otro país). ¿Enserio? ¿Y de que trata? ¿Es una pareja rico y pobre? ¿Humana y vampiro? ¿Nerd y popular?-

-No sabia que te gustaban las novelas de amor.-

-No me gustan. Solo tenia curiosidad por lo que lees.-

-Bueno, la verdad no es una novela de amor. Solo es una enciclopedia.-

-Ya veo. Te gusta estudiar.-

-¿Y no tienen gustos por leer libros? ¿Un libro favorito? Porque si quieren, les prestare algunos que tengo en mi biblioteca. Ya no los leo.-

-No.-Rachel.-Para eso escucho las audionovelas o las películas.-

-Yo prefiero los comics.-Lincoln.

-Tanbien tengo unos comics, aunque no creo que te gusten. Son sobre heroinas mágicas.-

-...Tal vez no sean tan malas.-

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Rachel.-¿Por qué estas buscandonos conversación? Somos solo compañeros de grupo. Y nada mas.-

-Segun un libro que leí, cuando todos tienen confianza entre si en un grupo, trabajan mejor. Aunque a mi no me interesa hacer nuevos amigos. Los que tengo me bastan y sobran.-

-¿Y para que tener amigos?-Rachel.-Yo estoy bien así.-

"Estas 2 chicas son parecidas. Aunque Sabrina no es ruda como Rachel, y parece ser algo amigable. ¿De verdad no le interesa hacer amigos? Porque parece una chica muy amistosa. Aunque...parece estar ocultando cosas. ¿Por que no nos dice sobre que está leyendo? Aunque ¿por que me intereso en ello? No soy un metiche."

Llegaron a casa de Mizuki. Los 3 se bajan y se dirigen a la puerta. Lincoln toca el timbre. Nadie llama.

-Miren. La puerta está abierta.-Sabrina, entrando. Lincoln y Rachel la siguen.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

-¿Uh?-Sabrina. Se dirige hacia el segundo piso. Lincoln y Rachel la siguen. Llegan hasta un librero caido.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien alli?-una voz. Habia alguien bajo un librero y un monton de libros. Los 3 la ayudan. Era Mizuki.-¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! ¡Estuve atrapada desde esta mañana!-

-De nada.-Lincoln neutral.

-¿Y como es que se te cayeron todos esos libros?-Sabrina.

-¡Se me habia quedado un libro e intente sacarlo, pero se me cayeron los libros encima!-

-(Parece que es demasiada timida) Debes tener mas cuidado.-Lincoln.-Por cierto, a nosotros 4 nos tocó hacer un trabajo grupal.-

-¡¿Trabajo grupal?! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ayudare en lo que mas pueda! ¡¿Quieren que lo hagamos aqui?! ¡Les preparare algo!-

-No, gracias. Lo haremos en mi mansión. Trae tus cosas. Te estaremos esperando en la limusina de afuera.-

Al rato, Mizuki subió a bordo. Ya estaban los 4 reunidos. Mizuki estaba muy nerviosa.

-...-Mizuki nerviosa.

-Deja de estar tan nerviosa.-Rachel.-Nadie te hara daño.-

-¡Lo siento! Es que...es que...siempre me ha...costado socializar con las personas. Desde pequeña.-

-Sientete relajada.-Rachel.-Nadie quiere ser tu amigo o amiga. Asi que actua como quieras.-

Mizuki se pone a jugar videojuegos de su consola portatil. Lincoln mira el videojuego.

-¿World Magic Adventure?-Lincoln.

-¡...!-Mizuki agachandose, pero luego recupera la compostura.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo siento...Es la costumbre.-

-¿Costumbre?-Lincoln.

-Ya veo.-Sabrina.-Eres una hikikomori. Son algo mal vistos en Japón.-

-¿En serio?-Lincoln.-Pero se supone que de ahí vienen todos esos animé, videojuegos, y esas almohadas con imágenes de chicas. ¿Y que es una hiko...hiki...mori?-

-Hikikomori. Para que lo entiendas, es como un término japonés que se refiere a los frikis y otakus que tienen poca vida social y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en sus habitaciones, jugando videojuegos, o viendo animé. Y son mal vistos en Japón.-

-Entiendo. Pero a mi también me gustan los videojuegos. Pude comprarme algunos, vendiendo basura reciclable, o algunas cosas que mis hermanas ya no usan.-

-¿No van a tratarme de rara?-

-No.-

-No.-

-No me interesa lo que hagas.-

"Mizuki no es como estas chicas, aunque es mas tímida. Parece estar algo acomplejada con esos prejuicios. Entiendo lo que se siente que te traten como bicho raro. Aunque en mi caso, es mas bien como "un perdedor sin talento"."

-Oye, Mizuki. Si quieres, puedo decirte algunos trucos. ¿Sabias que hay manzanas doradas en la montaña escarpada?-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡He pasado por ahí un montón de vece y nunca he visto manzanas doradas!-

-Es por que debes tomar un atajo. En donde justo hay una roca y un champiñon pegada a ella.-

Mizuki mueve los dedos rápidamente.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Manzanas doradas! ¡Gracias, Lincoln!-

-(Por alguna razón, ese gracias me esta quedando en la cabeza, retumbando).-

Al rato, los 4 regresaron a la mansión de Rachel. Se sientan sobre una mesa, y comienzan a hacer el trabajo. El celular de Lincoln suena. Revisa el mensaje: "¿Donde estas, perdedor? Te necesito para mi cita con Bobby.".

-Lo siento, chicas, pero...-

-Tu no te iras a ninguna parte.-Rachel.-Ni creas que nos dejaras todo el trabajo, y luego tomes credito.-

-No soy así. Es que debo irme con mucha urgencia.-

-Tu cara no muestra que era un asunto urgente.-Sabrina. Lincoln seguia retrocediendo, pero sin que se percatara, Sabrina hace un movimiento de manos. Lincoln trata de salir, pero la perilla no gira.-Mas bien, como de incomodidad.-

-¿Que pasa? La perilla no gira.-

-¿Que?-Rachel. Se levanta y gira la perilla.-Es verdad.-Marca el teléfono.-Josh. La perilla de la puerta se atranco...¿Que me espere? ¡Pero si...! Ah, es por ella. Esta bien. Tomate el tiempo que quieras.-corta la llamada.-Como se faltan bolas para decirle a la otra persona que estas ocupado, ya tienes una excusa valida para llegar tarde. No se preocupen. Mi habitación tiene baño y comida. Si tienen hambre, pueden sacar de esa nevera, pero no toquen mi sandwish de mantequilla de mani con chucrut.-

-Ese es mi favorito.-Lincoln.-Supongo que tienes razón. Me quedaré haciendo el trabajo.-

Lincoln, Rachel, Sabrina y Mizuki se quedaron toda la tarde haciendo el trabajo. Ya eran las 6:00 PM cuando terminaron la primera parte. La puerta se abrió como si nada. Rachel gira la perilla.

-Que raro. Ahora está como nueva. Mejor le pido a Josh que llame a alguien para que la revise.-

-Debo irme.-Lincoln.

-¿Te vas a ir solo?-Sabrina.

-No se preocupen. Conozco el camino a casa.-

-Yo las dejaré a ustedes en las suyas.-Rachel a Sabrina y Mizuki.

Lincoln baja por las escaleras. Se topa con una mujer veinteañera, con quien casi choca.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Quien eres tu y que haces aqui?-

-Soy compañero de Rachel. Estabamos haciendo un trabajo grupal con otras 2 chicas.-

-...Ya veo. Entonces esa bicicleta que está ahi es tuya.-

-Asi es. Con permiso.-

-Espera.-la mujer.-Eres un invitado. Lo mas cortes que puedo hacer, es invitarte a cenar.-

-Gracias, pero...-

-Insisto.-

-(¿Por que estoy dudando? Si nisiquiera tendré un plato con comida servido en casa). Esta bien. Si usted insiste.-

-Ustedes 2 también. Se pueden quedar a cenar.-

Al rato, todos estaban reunidos en la cena. Lincoln estaba comiendo de manera lenta.

-(¿Cuando fue la última vez que me sirvieron la cena, en lugar de ir a buscarla y que nadie me esperara?).-

Rachel estaba comiendo de lo mas normal. Sabrina come con algo de desconfianza. Mizuki estaba nerviosa.

-No me he presentado adecuadamente. Soy Michelle River. Hermana mayor de Rachel. Estoy a cargo, mientras nuestros padres estan de viaje.-

-Eh...un gusto.-Lincoln.-Soy Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.-

-Sabrina Moira.-

-Mi...Mi...Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-¿Y ellos son tus compañeros, Rachel?-

-Si. Son ellos 3.-

Michelle los mira con algo de desconfianza.

-Hablenme de ustedes.-

-Nací en america, pero mis padres son de Inglaterra.-Sabrina.-Vivimos en una mansión algo alejada de la ciudad. Me gusta la lectura y las ciencias.-

-Yo...yo...y mi familia ve...venimos de Japón. Mi padre es escritor. Mi madre es ingeniera informática. Nos mudamos para empezar una nueva vida.-

-¿Y tu, muchacho?-

-Mi familia es muy numerosa. Somos en total 13 hermanos. Mi padre es cocinero y dueño de restaurante, mi madre es dentista y escritora de novelas, y mis hermanas son todas talentosas en algo.-

-¿Y que hay de ti?-

-Eh...soy el único sin talento.-

-Mas bien, talentoso para ser un chupamedias.-Rachel.

-Rachel...-Michelle.

-No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrado a recibir esos comentarios.-

-¿No tienes talento o tienes, pero no quieres demostrarlo?-

-...No tengo talento.-

-...-

Mas tarde, Michelle fue a dejar a las chicas, faltando solo Lincoln.

-Con todo respeto, sonaste como a un perdedor. ¿Tan rapido has tirado la toalla?-

-Pero si es verdad. No tengo talento.-

-No. Creo que es otra cosa. ¿A que le tienes miedo, muchacho?-

-Nada.-

-¿Acaso se trata de alguien?-

-No. Para nada.-

-...-

-...-Lincoln mirando la ventana.

-Preocupate mas por ti, muchacho. No siempre podras hacer felices a los que quieres, pero eso no te hace una mala persona. Hacer lo correcto, no siempre es hacer felices a otros.-

Llegan a la casa de Lincoln. Este se baja de la limusina. Saca su bicicleta. Las hermanas Loud y los padres, salen furiosos.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Donde has estado?!-Rita.

-¡¿Son estas horas de llegar?! ¡¿Y quien es ella?!-

-(¿Y que les pasa a ellos? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupan por mi?).-

-Tus hermanas dijeron que te fuiste sin avisar y que ademas, no las ayudaste con sus problemas.-

-¡Que mal niño eres!-

-(Hablé demasiado pronto).-

-Fue culpa mia.-Michelle.-Se quedó haciendo un trabajo con mi hermana y otras 2 chicas mas, y yo lo invité a cenar. Con su permiso.-se retira y se va en la limusina.

"Después de eso, mis padres me regañaron, al igual que mis hermanas. Como siempre, repitiéndome que "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Lo bueno, es que estaban dando el Barco de los Sueños, asi que el regaño no duró mucho. Y tuve el resto de la noche libre. Algo bueno que saqué de este trabajo grupal. Y honestamente...lo disfruté. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me sentia acomplejado por ser la sombra de mis hermanas. Pero...aun quedan algunas cosas retumbando en mi cabeza. Mañana es otro día. Deberia descansar. Lo bueno, es que no mandaron tarea para mañana, asi que podre dormir mas tranquilo."

Lincoln comienza a revisar su celular. Encuentra el video que grabó, sobre el quinteto de sus falsos amigos, destrozando el auto del director Huggins con esa caja.

"Derrepente se me vino a la mente lo que Rachel me dijo. Manipularlos. O chantajearlos. La verdad, no se si deberia hacerlo. Por un lado, esos chicos solo me usan para hacer tareas y acercarse a Linka y Liberty. Y tienen el descaro de robarme el dinero del almuerzo, aunque el idiota que se los da, soy yo. Por otro lado, el idiota que esta con ellos, soy yo. Y tal vez yo tengo culpa por dejar que esto ocurra. Pero aun asi, esos chicos se han burlado de mi a mis espaldas. ¿Que deberia hacer?"

Elecciones:

1.-Chantajear a Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y Chandler con el video.

2.-Mostrar el video al director Huggins anónimamente.

3.-No decir nada, pero cortar lazos con Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y Chandler, y amenazarlos con el video.

Continuará...


	3. El Primer Paso

El Primer Paso

Lincoln aun estaba despierto. Selecciona el video y lo envia a un número.

-Enviado. Por suerte, el director Huggins no tiene mi número de teléfono registrado, asi que nadie sabra que fui yo.-

"No me parece bien chantajear a esos 5 idiotas. Tampoco tengo el coraje de cortar los lazos con ellos. La verdad...ni se por que lo hice. Tal vez me dejé llevar por las palabras de Rachel. Ella tiene razón: soy una persona patética que se engaña a si mismo, viviendo una amistad falsa con 5 chicos que solo se juntan conmigo por interés. Al mismo tiempo, también hay falsedad entre ellos. Solo se juntan con Chandler, porque es popular. En caso de Rusty, él también era popular, hasta que un humillante video en el que grita como niña, hizo que su popularidad cayera en picada. Es raro que diga que no me gusta estar solo...porque siempre lo he estado. Por alguna razón, mis padres jamás me han apoyado, como apoyan a mis hermanas. En lugar de apoyarme, consentirme, y pasar tiempo conmigo, solo me llaman para que haga un favor, y usan la frase de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". He sido bueno durante todos estos años, y aun asi, nunca me han elogiado sinseramente, nunca me han apoyado, y nunca me han consentido. Me pregunto si...¿tengo que hacer algo mas para que las cosas cambien...o...las cosas nunca cambiarán por mas que demuestre ser un "niño bueno"?".

El viento sopla. La ventana se abre de golpe y pasa una fuerte ráfaga de viento, desordenando un poco la habitación de Lincoln. Este cierra la ventana.

-¿Que fue eso? Fue como si un pequeño tornado entrara a mi habitación.-

Ordena las cosas que se le cayeron, sin notar que su billetera quedó fuera de su mochila. Nota una pila de comics caídos. Los recoge. Nota un comic abierto caido. Lo recoge

-Es cierto. Compré este comics de Ace Savvy antes de ayer y no lo he leido.-mira justo la pagina en que quedó abierta.-Concurso "Tu Héroe y Ace Savvy". Crea un heroe o un equipo de héroes, haz un comic, y envialo a esta dirección. El comic ganador, recibirá un premio sorpresa y su heroe o equipo de heroes, aparecera en el próximo número. Suena interesante...-el viento vuelve a soplar y abre la ventana.-Olvide cerrar con seguro la ven...-se asoma y ve que en el cielo, se observa una figura humana similar a un angel, con un arco, lanzando flechas de luces a otra figura con la forma de un monstruo volador. Lincoln se limpia los ojos. Nota que no habia nada en el cielo.-Creo que la falta de sueño me está haciendo ver cosas. Mejor me dormiré. Debo levantarme temprano, para evitar que alguna de las chicas me proteste por no ayudarlas.-

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln se levanta muy temprano. Se da una ducha rápida, se viste, y baja a prepararse el desayuno. Se encuentra con Rita.

-Lincoln, que bueno que te encuentro temprano. La tía Ruth se quedará en casa por una semana. Estan fumigando la suya por termitas. Tendras que prestarle tu habitación.-

-(¿En serio? ¿Y no pueden prestarle la tuya o la de las chicas?).-

-Puedes dormir en el sofá o en una tienda en el patio, como si estuvieras acampando.-

-...De acuerdo.-

Se prepara su desayuno y lo toma. Antes de salir de casa, se topa con sus hermanas bajando.

-¡Oye, tontolon! ¡Mas te vale que esta vez no llegues tarde para mi práctica de bateo!-Lynn.

-Y yo necesito que laves mis zapatos de payaso. Tengo una función mañana.-Luan.

-Y yo un concurso de bandas y nesecito que mis intrumentos esten limpios.-Luna.

-Requiero de tu ayuda para mi proximo invento.-Lisa.

-¡Y yo para mi desfile, asi que no se te ocurra llegar tarde!-Lola.-Por cierto, Lincoln. ¿La mujer de ayer era la empresaria Michelle River?-

-Eh...si. ¿por que?-

-Escuché que ella sera una de las próximas juezas en el próximo desfile.-

-Y su hermana menor es una compañera de trabajo.-Lincoln.

-Oh, bueno. Si tienes que volver allí, talvez la practica puede esperar un poco.-

-(Solo quiere que averigüe que le guste para asi sacar ventaja). Vere si alcanzo a llegar.-

-¡Mas te vale!-Lynn.

Sale de la casa y se va en su bicicleta.

"Aqui vamos denuevo con el favoritismo. La tia Ruth y mamá podrian compartir su habitación y papá duerma en el sofá. O puede quedarse en la habitación de alguna de las chicas, pero no. Tiene que ser en la mía. No es la primera vez que pasa. Cuando se queda algun familiar, o amigo de la familia, siempre es mi habitación, y siempre soy yo el que tiene que dormir en el sofá o en una tienda. Nadie se ofrece como voluntario. Tampoco las chicas compartiran su habitación conmigo. Lisa lo haria, pero la última vez que lo hice, la fosforescencia de uno de sus químicos no me dejo dormir bien. Tampoco los llantos de Lily. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero cambiando de tema...¿Que fue lo que vi anoche? Era como un angel peleando contra un monstruo. Quizas solo era una ilusión causada por el sueño."

Sigue pedaleando. Llega a la escuela. Antes de que comenzaran las clases, Lincoln se asoma a la oficina del director Huggins, para saber lo que ocurrirá: estaban los 5 chicos pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Perdonenos, director Huggins!-Clyde.

-¡No fue nuestra intención haberle hecho eso a su auto!-Liam.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Se lo juramos!-Zach.

-¡Si quiere, trabajaremos para pagar los daños de su auto!-Chandler.

-Chicos. Este asunto de mi auto no es la única razón para que estén aqui.-

-¿No?-Rusty.

-Me he dado cuenta de que han estado haciendo trampa en sus tareas. Trampas en los examenes, y la maestra Dimartino se sintió incomoda por la forma en que la miraban.-

-...-

-Voy a llamar a sus padres para hablar con ellos al respecto. Lo conversare con ellos, pero se los dire adelantadamente...serán expulsados.-

-¡¿Queeeee?!-

-Pero para que vean que no soy tan malo, vamos a hacer un trato. Si logran aprobar el examen de este lunes, solo serán castigados con trabajos de conserje. Pero si reprueban, los expulsare de la escuela. Por ahora, esperaran a sus padres aquí. Aprovechen el tiempo para estudiar.-

Lincoln se aleja de la oficina y regresa al salón de clases. Sabrina se sienta a su lado.

-Asi que los delataste.-

-¿Como...?-

-Es un secreto. Pero tranquilo. No le diré a nadie.-

-Gracias, Sabrina.-

-No me agradezcas. No soy una chismosa.-

-Solo por curiosidad. Ayer en la noche, ¿no viste un angel en el cielo con un arco peleando con un monstruo volador?-Lincoln a Sabrina, pero sin notarlo, Mizuki pone en pausa el juego y se asoma para escuchar.

-¿Un angel? ¿Un monstruo volador? No se de que hablas. ¿No habrá sido un sueño?-

-Debio ser imaginación mia, pero es que se vio muy real.-

-¿Quien sabe si lo que viste fue real o no? Hay cosas que la ciencia aun no ha podido explicar, asi que no puedes afirmar ciertas cosas como falsas o reales.-

Un grupo de chicos y chicas se le acercan a Lincoln.

-Oye, Lincoln. ¿Y Linka y Liberty?-Cookie.

-Ya van a comenzar las clases y aun no llegan.-Jordan.

Lincoln mira alrededor. Nota que aun no han llegado.

-(No lo habia notado). No lo se.-

-¿Como que no sabes?-

-Son tus hermanas.-

-Si, pero no me vengo con ellas a la escuela. Siempre me vengo solo.-

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Linka y Liberty llegaron al segundo bloque. Estaban sudadas.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, maestra, Johnson.-Linka.

-Es que el vehiculo de papá se averio y tuvimos que ir a pie.-Liberty.

-No se preocupen, chicas. Sientense en sus escritorios.-

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln iba a comprar el suyo, pero nota que no tenia su billetera.

-¡Oh rayos! Debio caerse por esa ráfaga...No importa. Ya comere algo mas tarde.-

Se iba a ir de la cafeteria, hasta que escucha a Mizuki llamarlo.

-¡Lin...Lin...Lincoln!-

-¿Oh? Mizuki. ¿Que ocurre?-

-¡¿Ti...ti...tienes almuerzo?! Es que...mi madre preparó mas comida y no puedo comermelo todo. ¿Te...te...te gustaria comer conmigo?-

-...Esta bien.-

Lincoln se sienta. Nota que Mizuki estaba nerviosa. Prueba unas bolitas.

-Esto esta rico. ¿Que es?-

-Takoyaki...se prepara con carne de pulpo.-

-De verdad que está delicioso.-

Mientras comen, ambos se quedan conversando.

-Muchas gracias por las manzanas.-

-(Sigo sintiendome bien cuando lo dice). Eh...ya me lo agradeciste, Mizuki.-

-No es solo por eso. Es que...gracias a las manzanas, pude aumentar el nivel de mi hechizera y mis familiares y logré quedar en un empate con un chico que me molesta.-

-¿Te hace bullying un chico?-

-No exactamente. Es un chico de otra ciudad que siempre me desafia, me derrota, y luego se burla de mi, diciendo que soy mala jugadora y que deberia dejar el juego. Pero esta vez no me molestó.-

-Seguro que se trata de un niño rata. Ya me he topado con chicos así antes. Deberas hacer que aumenten mas de nivel, para poder derrotarlo. Solo así te dejarán en paz. Conozco otras ubicaciones secretas. Si quieres, te las digo si aun no las has descubierto.-

-Esta bien.-

-Por cierto, Mizuki. ¿Tenías amigos en Japón?-

-No. Nunca fui buena socializando. Siempre me daba miedo socializar con otras personas. La mayoria de los niños se burlaban de mi. ¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-...Por nada. Solo por curiosidad. (Que idiota. De verdad que Mizuki es una...hiko...hika...mori...lo que sea).-

Lincoln y Mizuki se quedaron hablando del juego. Parecia que Mizuki estaba tomando confianza con Lincoln, ya que no estaba tartamudeando seguidamente.

Al rato, ya la hora del almuerzo terminado, Lincoln y Mizuki regresaban a clases. Lincoln le habia dado una larga lista de trucos y caminos secretos. Aun no comenzaban las clases. Se topan con Rachel y Sabrina.

-Los 5 idiotas que dicen ser tus amigos, parece que fueron castigados por una broma al director. Algo me dice que fuiste tu quien los delató. Asi que si tienes bolas, despues de todo.-

-¿Y que haremos con el trabajo?-Lincoln.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema.-Rachel.-Mis padres llegaran esta tarde. Adelantaron su regreso a casa. Créanme, no sera buena idea llevarlos.-

-Yo tampoco puedo llevarlos a mi mansión por hoy.-Sabrina.-Mi padre amaneció algo resfriado. A menos que quieran contagiarse.-

-Tampoco es buena idea mi casa.-Lincoln.-Mis hermanas siempre estan haciendo un caos.-

-Ssssi...si...si quieren...¡podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa!-Mizuki.-Para mi no será una molestia.-

-Esta bien.-Rachel.-Da igual a donde lo hagamos. Quiero terminar cuanto antes el trabajo para tener el fin de semana libre para estudiar. O avanzar lo suficiente para que al siguiente dia solo tengamos que terminar unos detalles y listo.-

-Es una buena idea.-Sabrina.-Mi papá siempre dice que es mejor hacer las tareas en el mismo dia en que te la envian, para tener mas tiempo libre.-

-Por...por...¡por mi esta bien!-Mizuki.

-Lincoln.-Linka, junto a Liberty.-Necesitamos que nos ayudes.-

-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo grupal con nuestros amigos.-Liberty.-¿Podrias ordenar nuestros álbumes de dibujo y fotografia, y luego los dejas en casa de Cookie?-

-Esta...-

-Lincoln no esta disponible.-Rachel jalandole el brazo a Lincoln.-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.-

-...Eso es verdad.-Lincoln.

-Pero Lincoln...-Linka.

-Les prometimos a nuestros amigos mostrarles nuestra colección.-Liberty.

-¿Y si van primero a buscar los álbumes y luego van a casa de su amiga?-Sabrina.

-¿Pero es muy urgente que vayas de inmediato con ellas?-Linka y Liberty.

-Pues...-

-Si, demasiado.-Rachel.-Tenemos que terminar el trabajo cuanto antes. Tenemos mas compromisos que cumplir, como club.-

-¿Eres parte de un club, Lincoln?-Linka.

-¿Por que nunca nos dijiste?-Liberty.

-Porque es un club nuevo fundado por nosotros.-Sabrina siguiendo el juego.

-Esta bien.-Linka algo desilusionadas.

-Lo entendemos.-Liberty algo desilusionada. Las 2 albinas se van.

Los 4 salen de la escuela. Llega la limusina. Se suben.

-¿Por que...?-

-¿Mentimos? Como te faltan bolas para decir que no, tuvimos que inventar una excusa nosotras mismas por ti.-Rachel.

-No tenian que...-

-Si teniamos. O acabarias cediendo ante ellas. Ya te lo dije. Tu no te llevaras parte del credito por algo que no hiciste.-

-Tienes que hacerte respetar mas, Lincoln.-Sabrina viendo su libro.-Tus hermanas deben entender que no siempre estarás ahí para ayudarlas. Y no esperes a que lo entiendan ellas solas. Tu eres quien debes hacerlas entender. Como dice mi madre: "No esperes a que las cosas ocurran de la nada, porque puede que nunca ocurran, u ocurran cuando ya sea muy tarde. Tienes que ser tu, quién de el primer paso".-

-Créeme que es dificil razonar con ellas. Si una se enoja, las demas se vuelven en mi contra. Y mis padres siempre favoreceran a mis hermanas, hagan lo que hagan. Siempre salgo perdiendo. Pero...no todas son asi. Linka y Liberty son mas amables conmigo. No me restregan a la cara lo talentosas que son, ni sus logros, no me insultan, ni dicen cosas como "no eres nada sin nosotras". Pero se creen cualquier cosa que las demas hermanas les digan y no me dejan explicarles.-

-¿Y...y...y si comienzas por ellas?-Mizuki.-Deberias hablar con ellas y decirles todo lo que sientes.-

-¿Y para que?-Rachel.-Hasta donde se, no son tan diferentes a las demas. Michelle ya me hablo de tu familia. Y diria que lo siento por lo que voy a decir, pero no lo siento. Tus hermanas y padres son arrogantes y egocentricos que solo les importan sus propios intereses. Y esas personas solo entienden cuando tocan fondo. Tu las conoces bien, Lincoln. De seguro que tambien conoces sus debilidades. Usa esas debilidades a tu favor.-

-Pe...pe...pero aun asi son familia.-Mizuki.-Y deberian ayudarse entre todos. No me parece correcto que Lincoln le haga daño a su familia. Eso lo haria igual o mas malo que ellos.-

-Por favor. Esa clase de personas estan dispuestos a apuñalarse las espaldas unos a los otros para conseguir lo que quieren. Si de verdad lo consideran parte de su familia, no deberian tratarlo como un esclavo. ¿No crees?-

-Ayudarlas o perjudicarlas, eso lo tiene que ver él.-Sabrina.-Lo importante, es que Lincoln sepa que quiere para su futuro. ¿Como esperas tener una vida mejor, si no sabes lo que quieres?-

-Pues yo...no lo se. De hecho, jamas he pensado en lo que quiero ser cuando adulto.-

-Yo seguire el negocio familiar.-Rachel.

-Yo quiero ser ingeniera en videojuegos.-Mizuki.

-Y yo seguire los pasos de mis padres.-Sabrina.-Deberias pensar en algo pronto, Lincoln.-

-O de seguro terminarás siendo el esclavo de tus hermanas para siempre.-Rachel.

-Si...si...si quieres, mi papá puede ayudarte a buscar una carrera, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-

"Estas chicas tienen claro lo que quieren ser cuando grandes. En cuanto a mi...no se lo que quiero. No he elegido nada para mi futuro. Siempre me he centrado en el presente, esperando a que algo ocurra. Pero lo estoy pensando detenidamente...Y es verdad. ¡No he hecho nada para que las cosas cambien! Solo me he limitado a quejarme en silencio de mis hermanas y mi vida. Pero aun asi...¿Que puedo ser? Una vez queria ser dibujante, pero vi que Linka tambien le gustaba el dibujo. Y yo...renuncie al dibujo. No he renunciado completamente. Solo me he limitado a dibujar cosas para mi. Que idiota eres, Lincoln Loud. Sueñas con una vida mejor, pero no tienes idea de cual es tu meta, cuales son tus sueños, un objetivo por el que luchar. La verdad, no quiero seguir siendo una sombra de mis hermanas."

Los 4 se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde. Ya eran las 18:00 horas. Lincoln es el último en irse. Se va en bicicleta.

-¡Lo habia olvidado! Mis hermanas me pidieron que las ayudara. Conociendo a Lynn, me dara una golpiza.-

Mientras pedalea y está en sus pensamientos, Lincoln no se da cuenta y pasa por una pequeña pista de patinaje, en donde ve a un grupo de emos siendo apaleados por 2 bravucones.

-Eso les enseñará a que no deben meterse en nuestro territorio sin pagar peaje.-

-Mira, Hank. Que hermoso collar tiene esta tipa.-sostiene un collar en forma de estrella negra.

-¡Devuelvemo, gorila sin cerebro! ¡Es un regalo de mi madre!-

-Gracias. Lo tomaremos como una paga. Agradece que no sufriste como el resto de tus amigos raros.-

Lincoln queda justo al frente de ellos.

-¿Y tu que, abuelo?-

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar tu peaje?-

Lincoln estaba mirando a los bravucones. Tambien mira a los emos y a la chica emo.

"Maggie. No estoy seguro si es amiga de Luan o no. Ella suele animar sus fiestas emo con show de mimos. Yo he trabajado como su asistente, aunque Luan solo me paga con pasteles. No tenemos casi nada de contacto Maggie y yo. La verdad, no se que estoy haciendo aqui. No tenemos ningún contacto ella y yo, pero por alguna razón, tengo una sensación...de que debo hacer algo por ellos."

-Que bonita bicicleta, ¿no crees, Hawk?-

-Muy bonita, Hank. Muy bonita.-

-Si no puedes pagar tu peaje, puedes pagarlo con otra cosa, albino.-

-La bicicleta, o una golpiza.-

Lincoln no sabia que hacer. Tenia ciertas ideas, pero estaban luchando dentro de su cabeza, para determinar cual debe salir.

Elecciones:

1.-Huir y dejar a los góticos a su suerte.

2.-Enfrentar a Hank y Hawk y tratar de quitarles el collar de Maggie.

3.-Intercambiar la bicicleta por el collar de Maggie.

Continuará...


	4. ¿Amiga?

¿Amiga?

Lincoln pedalea, alejandose un par de metros de Hank y Hawk.

-Podria simplemente huir, pero les ofrezco un trato. Mi bicicleta, a cambio del collar. Piensenlo. Es una buena oferta.-

Hank y Hawk se miran frente a frente. Se escupen en la mano y se la dan a Lincoln. Este tambien escupe en su mano y cierran el trato. Hank le entrega el collar, mientras Hawk toma la bicicleta.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, idiota.-

-Si vuelves por aqui, esperamos que traigas cosas mejores como esta.-

Hank y Hawk se van. Lincoln le entrega el collar a Maggie.

-No se por que lo hiciste, pero gracias.-

-...De nada (otra vez un gracias retumbando en mi cabeza).-

-La verdad, no se si considerarte un idiota. Intercambiar tu bicicleta, por el collar de una desconocida.-

-No eres exactamente una desconocida, Maggie.-

-¿Ya nos conociamos?-

-Claro. Mi hermana Luan y yo animamos tus fiestas de emo, actuando como mimos.-

-¿Luan?...Ah, eres tu. El ayudante de Luan, eh...lo siento, pero no se tu nombre.-

-Soy Lincoln Loud. El único hermano varón de Luan.-

-Lincoln...no sabia que eras hermano de Luan. Sabia que tenia un hermano varón, pero ella solo me decía que tu eras su ayudante.-

-(No sabia que le daba vergüenza a Luan, pero la verdad, no me sorprende). Eh...fue un gusto hablar contigo, Maggie. Debo volver a casa, antes de quedarme sin cenar (y antes que Lynn me golpee).-

-Espera. ¿Que pasará con tu bicicleta?-

-No importa. Tenía ganas de comprar otra, despues de todo.-sonríe (aunque forzado).

-Lincoln Loud...Gracias por recuperar mi collar. Jamás olvidaré este favor.-

-De nada. Hasta la próxima, Maggie.-y se va corriendo.

"¡¿Que hice?! ¡Intercambiar mi bicicleta por el collar de una chica que apenas sabe quien soy! No tengo ni la menor idea de por que ayudé a esa emo. Habia algo dentro de mi...que me estaba diciendo que lo hiciera. ¿Por que hice esto?...Tal vez si soy un idiota despues de todo. Y me estoy volviendo un idiota mayor. Ya estoy mas que atrasado. De seguro Lynn me dará una paliza, y mis padres me regañaran. Ahora debo buscar la forma de recuperar mi bicicleta, o comprar una nueva. No tengo dinero suficiente. Y no creo que pueda seguir sacando mucho provecho de la basura de mis hermanas."

Lincoln llegó a la casa. Abre la puerta, encontrándose a sus padres cara a cara.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?!-

-¡Otra vez tus hermanas dijeron que no las ayudaste! ¡Te hemos dicho muchas veces que debes ayudar a tus hermanas!-

-...Lo siento. Es que me roba...-

-No te salvarán con un lo siento, jovencito.-

-Pero me roba...-

-No queremos excusas, jovencito. Te vas a tu cuarto sin cenar.-

-(¿Y cuando me has servido la cena si soy yo quien se lo sirve solo?).-

Lincoln se retira a su habitación. Se queda recostado en su cama, meditando con las manos en la cabeza. Lynn entra a la habitación de Lincoln, pateando la puerta.

-¡No creas que me olvidé de ti, tontolon!-

-Aqui vamos.-Lincoln cierra los ojos, mientras recibe una paliza de parte de Lynn, que dura varios segundos.

-¡Para que no te olvides de ayudar a tus hermanas, perdedor sin talento!-cierra la puerta de golpe.

Lincoln se levanta. Tiene un recuerdo.

Flash back (Lincoln a los 6 años):

Lincoln habia recibido una golpiza de Lynn, por perder una pelota.

-¡Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse.-¡¿Que te pasó?!-

-¡Lynn me golpeo!-Lincoln llorando.

Al rato, los padres de Lincoln lo castigaron...por "mentir".

-¡Y eso te enseñara a no culpar a tu hermana de cosas que no ha hecho!-

-Los niños deben hacer felices a sus hermanas. Hiciste llorar a Lynn con tus mentiras.-

Se ve a Lynn fingiendo llorar, mientras las demas hermanas veian a Lincoln con mala cara, incluyendo Linka y Liberty.

Se puede ver otros recuerdos.

-¡¿Como te atreves a culpar a tu hermana de esa broma en mi zapato?!-

-¡No culpes a tus hermanas por comerte todos los muffit!-

-¡¿Por que no ayudaste a Leni?!-

Fin flash back.

Lincoln estaba empuñando sus manos. Algo golpea la ventana. Habia 1 comics que llegó de golpe por el viento. Lincoln trata de sacarlo con cuidado, pero se le va el peso y se cae, pero una colchoneta amortiguo su golpe.

-Que bueno que Lynn no ha guardado su equipo de entrenamiento.-se levanta y mira a su alrededor. Nota que nadie se habia dado cuenta.-¿Y ahora como regreso antes de que se den cuenta?-

Mira el comics que habia llegado por el viento.

-Nunca habia oido de este comic. "Shiny Witch: La bruja de la justicia". Me recuerda un poco a Sabrina...-Nota que cae algo. Era un billete.-$100. Creo que esto será mas que suficiente para cenar en Eruptohamburguesas.-

Lincoln camina por la calle. Nota que una carroza funebre se detiene.

-¿Lincoln?-Sabrina desde la puerta.-¿Que te paso?-

-Yo...me caí.-Lincoln mintiendo. Sabrina lo mira con cara de "no mientas".

Sabrina deja subir a Lincoln. Le limpia las heridas y le da una crema para la inflamación en el ojo. Lincoln le habia contado lo sucedido.

-Asi que tu hermana te golpeó.-

-Si, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. No me hubiera servido de nada acusarla, porque hagan lo que hagan, siempre defenderán a mis hermanas.-

-Entonces deberias aprender tu a defenderte.-

-Suena sencillo decirlo, pero si una esta en mi contra, las demas tambien. Y nunca escucharan. Es mi palabra, contra las de ellas.-

-¿Has considerado aprender artes marciales?-

-¿Con que tiempo? Siempre me ordenan a hacerles un favor. Pero no quiero tener mas problemas.-

-...-

-Y a propósito. ¿Que haces en una carroza fúnebre?-

-Es el vehículo de mi padre.-

-Asi que este es el chico del que me hablabas.-una voz. Era el chofer. Era el mismo sujeto que recibio a Lincoln y Rachel en la mansión de Sabrina.

-Siento no agradecerle por dejarme subir, señor...-

-Ludwick. Ludwick Moira. Soy el padre de Sabrina. Y no te preocupes, muchacho. No todos aceptan subir a una carroza funebre.-

-Bueno, pueden dejarme en mi casa...-

-¡¿El número 1 de Shiny Witch?!-

-Si. No se como llegó a mi ventana. Pero fue culpa de este comic que me caí.-

-...Ya entiendo.-Sabrina.

-¿Que cosa?-Lincoln.

-Eh...nada. Algo que recordé. ¿Has cenado?-

-Yo...-le gruñe el estómago.

-¿Podemos invitarlo a cenar, papá?-

-...De acuerdo.-

Llevan a Lincoln a la mansión. Por dentro, se ve igual de aterrador que por fuera. Lincoln se encuentra sentado en la mesa, algo incómodo, siendo mirado por los familiares de Sabrina.

-¿Eres amigo de Sabrina?-una mujer de vestido y cabello negro largo. Miraba a Lincoln con una mirada y sonrisa algo intimidante.-Soy su madre, Letizia Moira.-

-Y yo su tío, Monty Moira.-un hombre calvo de sonrisa intimidante.

-Yo soy su hermana mayor, Gina.-una veinteañera con un vestido violeta y cabello largo negro, con una linea roja.

-Su segunda hermana mayor, Casandra.-una veinteañera de cabello corto y aspecto gótico.

-Su tercera hermana mayor Ashey.-una quinceañera de coletas vestida como una gothic lolita.

-Y su hermana menor, Wendy.-una niña de vestido y sombrero.

-Wendy, los sombreros en la mesa son de mala educación.-Letizia a Wendy. Esta se saca el sombrero.

-Lamento si te sientes incómodo.-Sabrina.-Raramente tenemos visitas.-

-No te preocupes...(¡¿Que situación mas incómoda?! ¡Siento que todo aquí me observa, hasta los cuadros!).-

-La cena esta lista.-el chef sirviendo comida. Este se ve igual de intimidante que los demas.

Lincoln mira su comida con extrañeza. Se veia como un estofado, pero tenia encima un vapor blanco muy espeso, como si fuera el fragmento de una niebla. Lincoln come con desconfianza, pero al comer una cucharada...

-¡Esto esta sabroso!-

-¿Verdad que siiiii?-el cheff, sonriendo de manera intimidante.

-¿Como se llama?-

-Estofado de rana cocinada en la niebla.-

-(Habia escuchado que los franceses comen ranas. Ya veo por que las comen).-

Los demas tambien comienzan a comer.

-A Sabrina se le hace dificil hacer amigos.-Ludwick.-No muchos se le acercan, y ella prefiere aislarse.-

-Papá, no me averguences. Y tu sabes el por que me se me hace dificil hacer amigos.-

-Señor, Sabrina y yo solo somos...-

-Pero nos alegra cuando hace el esfuerzo.-Letizia.

-Mamá, él solo...-

-Hablanos un poco de ti, Lincoln Loud.-

-Bueno...yo...estoy en la misma clase que Sabrina. Soy parte de una gran familia. Mis padres y mis 12 hermanas. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a mis hermanas.-

-Un chico de familia.-Ludwick.-Eso es bueno...hasta un cierto punto.-

-¿Hasta un cierto punto?-

-Es bueno ayudar a la familia de vez en cuando, pero si los ayudas demasiado y no tienen ninguna enfermedad que los incapacite para hacer sus cosas, dependerán demasiado de ti, y no aprenderán a hacer las cosas solos.-

-¿Y que quieres ser cuando grande, joven Lincoln?-

-Yo...no lo he pensado todavia.-

-Vivir el presente. No esta mal, siempre y cuando pienses a futuro tus acciones.-

-¿Y desde cuando sales con Sabrina?-Ashley. Tanto Lincoln, como Sabrina escupen un poco.

-¡No estamos saliendo!-Lincoln y Sabrina al unisono.

-Era una broma.-

Su mansion es...acogedora.-Lincoln con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Verdad que siiii?-Letizia.-Le ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones. Por alguna razon, la gente le tiene algo de miedo.-

-Deberias ir a la azotea por la tarde.-Gina.-Se ve un hermoso atardecer.-

-Joven Lincoln.-Ludwick.-Sabrina me ha hablado que tiene ciertos problemas de inseguridad.-

-Bueno...es algo parecido.-

-Yo tambien era un hombre inseguro en mi adolescencia, pero mi padre me hizo formae caracter, haciendome trabajar. Si nesecitas dinero, puedes trabajar para nosotros. Pagamos bien. ¿Sabes cocinar?-

-Aprendí por mi cuenta.-

-¿Coser, lavar, planchar?-

-Tambien, señor Moira.-

-¿Sabes tocar instrumentos?-Casandra.-Una primas vendrán de viaje por un tiempo. Tienen una banda.-

-Ahg, por favor. Eso no es música. Es ruido sin sentido.-

-No entiendes nada de música, porque vives en el pasado.-

"Habia visto a los familiares de Sabrina ya una vez. Realmente la mayoria se ven raros y hasta dan miedo, pero parecen ser sujetos muy agradables. Como dice el dicho: No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta."

Mas tarde, Lincoln se sube a la carroza funebre, junto a Sabrina y Ludwick. Viajan de camino a la casa Loud.

-Gracias por la cena.-

-De nada. Los amigos de Sabrina siempre serán bienvenidos.-

-Papá, el solo...-

-Pareces un buen chico. Si algun dia quieres volver a cenar, puedes volver cuando quieras. La oferta de trabajo seguirá en pie si algun dia necesitas dinero.-

Lincoln y Sabrina hablan.

-Tu padre cree que somos amigos.-

-...-

-¿Te incomodan las personas, Sabrina?-

-No. Es algo complicado de decirlo, pero...no puedo tener amigos, por una razón que no puedo decirte. Mis padres creen que deberia tener amigos, aun cuando saben el por que prefiero mantenerme alejada de la gente.-

-Bueno. Al final es decisión tuya.-

-Aunque...eres un chico simpático. Solo tienes que ser menos sumiso y mas abierto.-

-¿Mas abierto?-

-Las personas son como un libro. Cada una guarda una historia que escribe dia a dia. Tambien guardan otras cosas como personalidad, emociones, gustos, entre otras cosas. A veces la gente comete el error de juzgar un libro por su portada, pero una vez que lo lean, puede que de verdad no les agraden, o puede que si les agraden. Pero hay personas que prefieren mantener su libro sellado, y no permiten que otros vean su contenido. Talvez tendrias mas amigos, si abrieras un poco mas tu libro. A que permitas que la gente te conozca mejor.-

-Nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma.-

Dejan a Lincoln a unas cuadras de su casa. Lincoln ve a Luna salir de casa. Solo se mantiene escondido en los arbustos, mientras ve como se va y se sube a una furgoneta. Entra a la casa de puntillas por el patio, y logra llegar a su habitación.

"Ser mas abierto. Dejar que la gente me conozca. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás lo he intentado hacer. Puede que Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, y Chandler solo me estabieran utilizando, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, en ningun momento hice que me conocieran mejor, y solo dejaba que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo. ¿Habria habido un cambio si dejaba que me conocieran?...No. Solo estaban interesados por Linka y Liberty. Y algo que se, es que la gente interesada jamás se interesará en conocer mejor a los demas. Aunque...he visto que en algunas peliculas y series, hay gente que solo se junta con otros por interes, y luego se hacen amigos de verdad...aunque es solo ficción. Y no creo que cosas como esas pasen en la realidad."

Al dia siguiente, Lincoln se levanta temprano. Estudia, y hace unas cosas que sus hermanas le ordenaron hacer: limpiar palos de golf, ordenar vestidos, limpiar instrumentos, ordenar los poemas de Lucy, limpiar las jaulas de los animales de Lana, y ser asistente de Lisa. Habia hecho las cosas tan rápido, que se desocupo antes de lo que pensaba. Se dio un baño y se colocó ropa limpia. Eran las 1:00 horas PM. Alguien toca la puerta. Luan abre.

-Maggie. ¿A que hora quieres que vaya a animar tu fiesta? Aunque tambien puedes pedirmelo por celular y...-

-No vengo para pedirte que animes una fiesta. Vengo a ver a Lincoln.-

-¿A Lincoln? ¿Y ahora que hizo?-

-Nada malo.-

-No se que habra hecho, pero...¡Lincoln, te viene a ver Maggie!-

Lincoln baja. Luan lo deja a solas con Maggie.

-Hola, Maggie.-

Maggie le muestra una bicicleta a Lincoln. Era una bicicleta negra, con algunos dibujos de craneos.

-No es como la otra que tenias, pero puede servirte.-

-...Gracias, Maggie. Aunque el negro no es mi color favorito, me gusta esta bicicleta.-

-Que bueno que te guste...¿Estas desocupado por el resto del dia?-

-Bueno...ya terminé de hacer los quehaceres (mejor dicho, las ordenes de mis hermanas), asi que ya estoy libre.-

-¿Quieres salir al parque? Mis amigos estan ocupados y no tengo a nadie con quien ir.-

Lincoln recuerda lo que le dijo Sabrina.

-...Esta bien.-y sale de casa.

-¿No deberias hablar con tu familia, primero?-

-No será necesario (aunque talvez me vuelvan a regañar).-

Al rato, Lincoln y Maggie caminan por el parque. Durante el paseo, ambos hablan sobre sus vidas.

-No sabia que Luan era así de mimada.-

-¿Y por que crees que ella le hace bromas a todo el mundo, como si a todos le agradaran sus bromas?-

-¿Y de verdad has tenido que soportar todos sus caprichos de tus hermanas?-

-Estoy acostumbrado. Ademas, mis padres siempre las apoyaran en todo, hagan lo que hagan. Es mi palabra, contra la mia. Por mas que me esfuerzo en ser buenos con ellos...siempre seguirán viendome como el esclavo al que pueden pedirle favores o que haga las cosas que ellos deberian hacer. ¿Que deberia hacer?-

-¿Y si dejas de hacer esos favores, aunque te castiguen o te golpeen? De tanto que te pidan favores, al final lo harán ellos mismos.-

-No me gusta causar problemas.-

-Aunque no te guste, a veces tienes que pelear cuando hay algo que no te parece bien. Aun si estas solo en tu pelea, debes luchar.-

-Aunque no me gusta estar solo, siempre lo he estado.-

-Se como se siente eso. Al menos tengo a mis amigos y mi madre trata de encajar conmigo. Estamos algo distanciadas desde que cumplí los 12.-

-Te envidio. Al menos tienes amigos y una madre que no quiere perder el contacto contigo. Mis supuestos amigos eran unos farsantes, y mis padres solo se acuerdan de mi, cuando necesitan un favor, ya sea para ellos, o para mis hermanas.-

-Estar solo...no es tan malo. Al menos es mucho mejor que estar mal acompañado.-

-Por cierto ¿No te molesta estar con un chico menor que tu?-

-No. Hace un tiempo que dejó de importarme lo que los demas opinen de mi. La mayoria cree que tengo una baja autoestima, pero en realidad está baja mi estima por todos a mi alrededor.-

-Suenas como mi hermana Lucy. Es una gótica, aunque no es tan diferente a las demas hermanas Loud.-

-Pero reconozco que tu eres la primera persona, ademas de mi madre, que ha hecho algo por mi.-

-Y tu eres una de las muy pocas personas que me ha regalado algo en lo que va de mi vida. Algo regalado con sinceridad. Las basuras que me heredan mis hermanas no cuentan, porque solo me las dan para deshacerse de ella, aunque he logrado sacar algo de dinero.-

-Pero es algo bueno de ellas. Te las dan a ti, en lugar de botarlas a la basura.-

-No lo habia pensado así.-

Lincoln y Maggie pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por el parque. Jugaron ajedrez (Maggie gano 3-0), lanzaron piedras al lago (hundiendo sin querer el barco de juguete de un niño), alimentaron a un perro callejero con unos hot dogs, pasearon en un carro a pedales (pasando a llevar a Flipp, quien cargaba un pesado tarro y se le cayó encima del pie), y finalmente se quedan ante una fuente.

-Yo no creo mucho en los deseos.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Aun asi, ¿quieres pedir uno?-Lincoln le da una moneda.

-Esta bien.-

Ambos lanzan las monedas al mismo tiempo.

"Deseo que este dia durase mas."

-¿Que pediste?-

-No se pueden decir los deseos, o no se cumpliran.-

-¿Que no dijiste que no creias en los deseos? ¡Jeje! No importa.-

-Bueno. La pase bien contigo, Lincoln Loud.-

-Yo tambien. Hace tiempo que no salia con alguien.-

-Debo volver a casa, o mi mamá comenzara a enterrarme de preguntas.-

-Yo también. Espero que volvamos a vernos algun día.-

-Eh...nos vemos en las fiestas que anima Luan.-

-...Es cierto. Pero me refiero a volver a salir juntos.-

-No se si pueda, pero trataré de hacer algo de tiempo.-

-Adios, Maggie.-

-Adios, Lincoln.-

"Realmente la pasé bien con Maggie. Es mucho mas agradable de lo que pensaba. La primera vez que la conocí, me dijo "mimo perdedor", por arruinar su pastel. Espero que volvamos a salir algun dia."

Ambos se separan y siguen su camino. Antes de salir del parque, una chica de cabello verde le entrega una tarjeta.

-¿Que es esto? "Salon Verde: Gran inauguración". Gra...-nota que la chica ya no estaba.-¿Adonde se fue?-

-Estoy aqui.-la chica. Estaba detras de Lincoln.

-Disculpa. No te vi moverte. ¿Que es este Salón Verde?-

-Es un salon de juegos, con juegos de maquinas, de videojuegos, restaurante, y otras cosas mas. La inauguración es hoy a las 6:00 PM. Todo a mitad de precio. Tienes que llevar el cupón para entrar. Es 1 por persona. Espero que vayas y te diviertas.-y se va.

"Un nuevo salón de juegos. Suena interesante. Aun son las 5:00 PM. Lo extraño es que ninguna de las chicas me ha llamado...Cierto. Todas tenían planes para esta tarde. Por eso me habian pedido hacer sus cosas tan temprano. Bueno, debo aprovechar antes de que se acabe lo que queda del dia y vuelva a la rutina de siempre...".

Lincoln desliza el cupón, viendo que habia otro pegado y se despegó.

"2 cupones. La chica debio entregarme otro por equivocación. Aunque ya se fue...Maggie también debió irse a su casa. No conozco a nadie mas con quien...las chicas del grupo de trabajo. Dudo que alguna de ellas quiera ir, pero deberia al menos intentarlo. Se que a Rachel y Mizuki les gustan estas cosas, aunque no se si a Sabrina también le gustan."

Lincoln saca su celular. Esta por marcar uno de 3 numeros.

-¿A quien deberia invitar?-

Elecciones:

1.-Rachel.

2.-Mizuki.

3.-Sabrina.

Continuará...


	5. Noche de Juegos en el Salón Verde

Noche de Juegos en el Salon Verde

Lincoln marca a Mizuki.

"Mejor invitare a Mizuki. A ella le deben gustar mas estas cosas."

-¿Ho...ho...hola?-

-Hola, Mizuki.-

-¿Lin...Lincoln? Hola. ¿Que...pasa? ¿Vamos a juntarnos para terminar el trabajo?-

-No. Es solo que...tengo 2 cupones para entrar a un salón de juegos y no tengo con quien ir. ¿Te gustaria ir conmigo?-

-...-

-¿Mizuki?-

-E...es...esta bien. Mu...muchas gracias por la invitación.-

-Bien. Ire a buscarte a tu casa. Nos vemos.-corta la llamada.

Lincoln revisa el teléfono.

"Ningun mensaje de mis hermanas o de mis padres. Sea lo que esten haciendo, parece que estan muy ocupados. Debo aprovechar eso. Normalmente ya comenzarian a lloverme los mensajes de que les vaya a hacer favores y bla bla bla."

Al rato, Lincoln llega a la casa de Mizuki. La puerta se abre. Sale Mizuki, con un pantalón verde oscuro, y chaqueta azul marino.

-Ho...ho...hola, Lincoln.-

-Te ves bonita con ese atuendo.-

-...¿De...de verdad lo crees?-Mizuki un poco colorada.

-Claro. Te vez muy bien.-

-...Y...y...¿adonde vamos?-

-Hay un nuevo salon de juegos que abre hoy. Se llama "Salón Verde". Hay restaurante, videojuegos, juegos de maquina, y no se que mas.-

-Su...suena divertido.-

-¿Hasta que hora te dejaron ir?-

-Mi...mi papá ira a buscarme a las 9:00 PM.-

-Bien. Aprovechemos lo que quede de día.-

Al rato, ambos llegan al Salon Verde. Era un edificio mas grande que el salon de juegos Gus, de color verde, y una puerta con un joystick arriba. Una vez dentro, Lincoln y Mizuki observan todo el edificio por dentro: restaurante, videojuegos, juegos de maquina, una biblioteca de comics, peliculas y videjuegos para consolas, un escenario de concierto, y un salón de realidad virtual.

-¡Woooooooooow!-Lincoln, Mizuki, y otros chicos que entraron. Siguieron unas flechas que los llevaron hasta la la plataforma para conciertos.

-¡Ladys and Gentleman!-una voz. Era un chico de chaqueta abierta y pantalon y cabello verde. Estaba acompañado por una chica de cabello verde y vestido abombado verde.

-¡Les damos la bienvenida a la gran inauguración del Salon Verde!-la chica.

-¡Yo soy Tono!-

-¡Y yo Ritmo!-

-¡Esperamos que se diviertan esta noche!-ambos chicos verdes.

-¡Dentro de unos minutos, organizaremos muchos concursos!-

-¡Y los ganadores recibiran fabulosos premios!-

-¡Asi que invitamos a todos los clientes a participar!-

-¡No sean tímidos e inscribanse en la mesa de allá!-apunta hacia un puesto de cambio de monedas.

-Podriamos intentarlo.-Lincoln.

-No...no...no lo se. Hay muchas personas.-

-Tranquila. No me importa si ganamos o perdemos. Debemos divertirnos.-

-Creo que deberia intentarlo.-

Lincoln y Mizuki fueron a inscribirse. Habia un concurso de baile, un concurso de armas láseres, y un concurso de carreras. Se incribieron a los 3 concursos.

Luego de inscribirse, Lincoln y Mizuki se sientan en una mesa del restaurante. Son atendidos por 2 chicas vestidas de maid de cabello rosa y azul. Ordenan hamburguesas con papas y refresco.

-¿No te sientes incomoda?-

-No...no tanto. Aunque a veces me cuesta hablar sin tar...tamudear, no me siento incómoda.-

-Supongo que es raro que alguien como yo diga esto, pero no te sientas presionada. Estamos aqui para divertirnos.-

Hay un televisor encendido. Estaban transmitiendo en vivo, desde el comedor familiar de Lynn sr, donde estaban haciendo una fiesta.

-Y ahora estamos en vivo con el señor Lynn Loud, dueño de uno de los restaurantes mas exitosos de todo Royal Woods, el cual acaba de recibir ya su cuarta estrella. ¿Que nos puede decir, señor Lynn Loud?-

-Estoy orgulloso por todo lo que he logrado, Katherine. Pero mas importante, me siento orgulloso por mi gran familia: mi esposa Rita, y mis 12 maravillosas hijas. Son mi mas preciados tesoros mas que la fama, Katherine.-

Lincoln aparta la mirada del televisor.

"No me sorprende. Ya me preguntaba el por que no he recibido mensajes."

-¿Li...Lincoln?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-No te preocupes, Mizuki. Estoy acostumbrado. Nada me sorprenderia de parte de ellos.-

Llegan 2 chicos.

-Disculpen. No hay mas lugares. ¿Podemos sentarnos aqui?-una chica asiatica de cabello rojo con un cintillo de orejas de gato, acompañada por un muchacho asiatico con una cinta en la cabeza.-Que sorpresa encontrar a una compatriota.-

-¿Ta...ta...también son japoneses?-Mizuki.

-Asi es. Provenimos de Kioto.-el chico.

-¡I...igual que yo!-

-Soy Miawa Akatsuki. Y este idiota que está a mi lado, es mi mejor amigo Reisuke Midoriya.-

-Mucho gusto.-Reisuki agitando los brazos de Lincoln y Mizuki.

-Yo...yo...yo soy Mi...Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-Y yo soy Lincoln Loud.-

-Mucho gusto, Lincoln kun y Mizuki chan.-Reisuke muy encima de ambos. Mia le da un coscorron.

-No te pongas tan encima de ellos, idiota. Disculpen a Rei. Es algo idiota, pero tambien es un gran amigo.-

-No te preocupes.-Lincoln.-No estaba tan incomodado.-

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? No hay mas mesas disponibles.-

-¿Que dices, Mizuki?-

-Bu...bu...bueno. Por mi no hay problema.-

Llegan las ordenes: hamburguesas, papas fritas, refresco, y nuggets.

-Mi familia abrió hace poco un restaurante de sushi. Rei vino con nosotros, porque sus padres trabajan en el extranjero, y mi familia le permite quedarse con nosotros.-

-¿Y como es que no los hemos visto en la escuela?-Lincoln.

-Estudiamos por escuela en casa. Ayudamos a mi familia, mientras estudiamos. Deberian ir a comer algun dia. No nos hemos relacionado mucho con los niños y niñas de Royal Woods.-

-¿Y que hay de ustedes, chicos?-Reisuke, hablando con la boca llena. Miawa le da un coscorron.

-¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡Y mastica con la boca cerrada!-

-¿Y ustedes se llevan así todo el tiempo?-Lincoln.

-Desde antes del nido.-Reisuke con la boca vacía.-Nuestros padres son amigos de la infancia, y desde pequeños que hemos estado juntos.-

-Y cada vez que hace una estupidez, le aplico un correctivo.-Miawa.

-(¿De verdad hay amigos que se tratan asi?). Bueno. Mi papá tambien tiene un restaurante, aunque generalmente lo cierra durantes las tardes para regresar a casa y preparar la cena. Nunca se pierden el Barco de los Sueños.-

-Deberiamos ir algun día.-

-(Conociendolo, creera que estaré buscando excusas para no "ayudar" a mis hermanas). Eh...tal vez.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Mizuki chan?-Reisuke.

-Bue...bueno. Mi padre es escritor de...de novelas de fantasia, y...y...y mi madre ingeniera informática. Nos...nos...mudamos aquí para empezar una nueva vida.-

-Loud...-Reisuke.-Ya recuerdo el por que me sonaba ese apellido. Hay un comedor familiar con ese apellido, y unas hermanas muy conocidas en este pueblo, y se apellidan Loud. ¿Eres pariente de ellas?-

-Eh...algo asi.-

-Lamento la ofensa, Lincoln, pero yo he visto a alguna de esas hermanas Loud, tanto en televisión, como por la calle.-Miawa.-Y casi todas me parecen que son unas engreidas. Sobretodo la deportista, la princesita, y la científica.-

-No te preocupes, Miawa. Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar comentarios de diferentes tipos (la mayoría positivos hacia mis hermanas, y las negativas hacia mi).-

-¡Atención a todos los concursantes! ¡El concurso de armas laseres comenzara dentro de poco, asi que prepárense!-

-Ya va a comenzar el concurso.-Miawa.

-Mia y yo tambien estamos inscritos los 3 concurso.-Reisuke.

-Tal parece que seremos rivales.-

-Buena suerte, amigos.-

El primer concurso era de disparos con laseres. Habian 50 participantes en total. Apenas terminó la cuenta regresiva, el juego dio inicio: la arena de batalla simulaba una especie de sala cuyos muros subian y cerraban en diferentes tiempos. Rápidamente, 30 chicos fueron eliminados.

Lincoln y Mizuki estaban juntos. Escondidos detras de unos muros, eliminan a 2 chicos. Rápidamente corren, eliminando a 3 mas que pasaban por ahí. Un grupo de chicos salieron por sorpresa e intentan eliminar a Lincoln y a Mizuki, pero justo el muro se cerró. Ambos corren con cuidado. Mizuki casi es eliminada por un competidor escondido, pero Lincoln elimina al competidor a tiempo. Otro competidor oculto ataca, pero Lincoln le dispara. Lincoln estaba como escolta de Mizuki.

Ya solo quedaban 6 competidores. Lincoln y Mizuki esquivan unos rayos disparados por 2 chicas: una de rasgos latinos, y otra de piel blanca y cabello castaño.

-Ronnie Anne y Sid. Asi que tambien entraron.-

-¿Conoces a ese chico, Ronnie Anne?-Sid.

-Es el hermano de Lori. La novia de mi hermano. No lo subestimes. Es un gamer experto.-

Los chicos se disparaban láseres. Mizuki era la unica en no disparar. Por un disparo, Lincoln elimina a Sid. Ahora él y Ronnie Anne salen de su escondite y se quedan como si estuvieran en el viejo oeste, viendo quien disparaba primero.

-A ver quien gana...patético.-

-...-

Cuando ya iban a disparar, un laser disparado por Mizuki elimina a Ronnie Anne.

-¡¿Eliminada?!-

-¡Lo hize!-Mizuki emocionada.-¡Pude eliminar a alguien!-

-¡Wow! ¡Mizuki! ¡No esperaba a que disparas por sor...!-Lincoln y Mizuki son eliminados por Miawa y Reisuke. Miawa elimina a Reisuke.

-Creo que gané.-

-¡Y tenemos a la ganadora del primer concurso! ¡Un aplauso para Miawa Akatsuki!-Ritmo. Muchos aplauden.-¡Y como premio, se lleva un videojuego original gratis!-

El segundo juego era un simulador de carreras a lo Mario Kart. Nuevamente 50 competidores estaban concursando. Lincoln y Mizuki rápidamente comienzan a adelantar a los competidores. Lincoln pudo adelantarse con ayuda de un bazookabill, mientras que Mizuki utilizó un centella. Ya iban entre los lugares 17 y 18. Un competidor ataca a Lincoln con un caparazon rojo.

-¡Comete esto!-un chico con un gorro blanco.-Un momento. Yo te conozco. Me robaste el Zombie Brain la otra vez.-

-Pero si tu fuiste el que comenzó y me arrojó a la caja de las piñas.-

-Ahora si me vengare por esto.-toma un bloque sorpresa y le salen 3 caparazones rojos. Estaban apunto de cruzar una rampa.-Ahora trata de superarme, niño de las piñas.-apunto de acercarse a Lincoln, pero a Mizuki le salio una estrella y lo embiste, y haciendo que se caiga al agujero.-¡¿Eliminado?! ¡Noooooooo!-

-¡Gracias, Mizuki!-

Ambos logran adelantar a los competidores, pese que alguien le salio un calamar lanza tinta. Nuevamente estaban enfrentandose a Ronnie Anne y Sid.

-Ahora nos las pagaran por lo del disparo sorpresa.-Ronnie Anne comienza a chocar a Lincoln.

A Sid le salio una cascara de platano y la dejo atrás de Mizuki. Llegan Miawa y Reisuke. Ahora los 5 se disputaban por la meta, hasta que un caparazón azul disparado por Mizuki justo llega y los impacta a los 5. Mizuki se adelanta y gana.

-¡Gané!-Mizuki emocionada.

-¡Y tenemos a la ganadora! ¡Mizuki Miyamoto, has ganado un gokart a control remoto con una figura de Yoshi!-

Todos la aplauden.

-Buena jugada, Mizuki.-Lincoln.

-Lamento haberte atacado.-

-No te preocupes...¡Oye, no tartamudeaste!-

-¿Eh?-Mizuki. Derrepente se pone colorada.

El tercer concurso era en parejas. Era sobre baile. Habian 10 parejas en total. La pareja que mas puntos sacaba, gana el concurso. Algunas de las parejas eran: Lincoln y Mizuki, Miawa y Reisuke, Ronnie Anne y Sid, el chico del gorro y Paige, Rocky y una niña de gorra purpura, 2 de los quintillizos Fox, Chazz y una chica de lentes.

Baile 1: "Everybody needs Somebody..."

Una pareja eliminada.

Baile 2: "Hello again, to all my friend, together we can play some rock n' roll...".

Una pareja eliminada.

Baile 3: "Mas que nada..."

2 de los quintillizos Fox eliminados.

Baile 4: "Mimian to but the tiri bachin akilar...".

Una pareja eliminada.

Baile 5: "Asereje...".

Rocky y la niña de gorra eliminados.

Baile 6: "Let's rock everybody, let's rock".

Chazz y la chica de lentes eliminados.

Baile 7: "Tribal dance..."

El chico de la gorra y Paige eliminados.

-¡Y solo quedan 3 parejas! ¡Ronnie Anne y Sid! ¡Miawa y Reisuke! ¡Y Lincoln y Mizuki! ¡Solo una de estas 3 parejas será la ganadora!-

-Nuevamente nosotros 6.-Sid.

El siguiente baile era un remix de varios bailes, pero la mayoria de los pasos implicaban tocarse unos a otros. Al principio Mizuki se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero la emoción que estaba sintiendo durante toda la tarde parecia que hacia olvidar sus nervios. En uno de los pasos, la pareja tenian que tomarse de la cintura. En otro, la pareja tenia que estar abrazada. Y luego de varios pasos, al final las parejas terminaron abrazadas.

-¡Y un aplauso para las parejas que bailaron esta noche! ¡Pero solo una ganará el primer lugar! ¡Y la pareja ganadora es...!-dejando a todos con suspenso.-¡Miawa y Reisuke! ¡Han ganado $1000!-

-¡Ganamos!-Miawa y Reisuke.

-Siento que no ganaramos, Mizuki.-

-No importa, Lincoln. Me diverti mucho.-

-(Realmente se le fue esa expresión nerviosa. ¿Sera porque estamos agitados de tanto bailar?).-

-¡Pero no se preocupen, ustedes 4!-Tono.-¡Esta vez hay un premio para el segundo y tercer lugar! ¡El segundo lugar es para la pareja...Ronnie Anne y Sid! ¡Han ganado 500 dolares!-

-¡Ya podemos comprar ese equipo de musica!-Sid dandole un choque de manos a Ronnie Anne.

-¡Y para el tercer lugar, Lincoln y Mizuki, 2 boletos para ver gratis una película en el cine! Valido por un mes.-

-Fueron unos buenos juegos.-Ronnie Anne a Lincoln y Mizuki. Le da la mano. Cada uno la recibe.-

-Ustedes tambien estuvieron increibles.-Sid a Miawa y Reisuke.

-Gracias. Ustedes tambien estuvieron muy bien.-

-Sigamos disfrutando de los videojuegos.-Miawa.-¿Una revancha en el laser?-

En lo que quedaba de noche, antes de las 9:00 PM, Lincoln y Mizuki se divirtieron juntos, tanto entre ellos, jugando skyball, golpea al topo (a Mizuki se le fue el mazo y le llego a Reisuke casi en la entrepierna), derribar monstruos con pelotas (una pelota salio rebotando y derribo un pastel del chico de la gorra), autos chocones (Lincoln y Mizuki fueron chocados por Miawa y Reisuke, y a la vez, chocados por Ronnie Anne y Sid), baile en maquina (Lincoln y Ronnie Anne hecharon competencia, quedando en empate), videojuegos de arcade (Mizuki superó a Lincoln por varios puntos), y realidad virtual (estaban en una especie de tierra medieval y lucharon contra un dragon, aunque el dragón los derrotó con solo un ataque).

-Fue divertido.-Mizuki sonriendo.

-Podemos volver otro dia, si tu quieres.-

-Me encantaria...mientras sea contigo...¡es decir, contigo y con esos chicos!-

-Si. Fue divertido. Son agradables. Lastima que esos 2 no vayan a la primaria. Y Ronnie Anne no solemos hablar mucho, pero la conoci mejor, y eso que hemos estado juntos cuando nuestros hermanos tienen cita, pero no hablamos casi nada.-

Llega el padre de Mizuki: es un hombre que luce unos 30 años, traje formal, y cabello negro.

-Hola, papá. El es Lincoln.-

-Asi que tu eres el muchacho que invitó a salir a mi hija.-Se queda mirando a Lincoln.-...¿Te quieres casar con mi hija?-y ambos reaccionan.-¡Jajajaja! Es una broma. Aun no estan en edad para casarse. Sube muchacho. Te llevare a tu casa.-

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa:

-¿Se divirtieron bastante?-

-Asi es, papá. Es un lugar divertido. A Lincoln también le gustan los videojuegos, jugamos a muchos juegos, y conocimos a otros chicos de Japón.-

-Me alegro que disfrutes jugando con otras personas, que jugando tu sola con consolas. Al menos prefiero que juegues con mas personas. ¿Tu tambien lo crees, muchacho?-

-Eh...yo creo.-

-Parece que tampoco eres muy sociable. Pero bueno. Me alegra que Mizuki haga amigos con los que pueda interactuar mas allá de una pantalla.-

Dejan a Lincoln cerca de su casa. Este camina relajado.

"Que dia mas emocionante. Primero Maggie, y luego Mizuki y esos chicos. ¿Seran ellos personas a quienes pueda llamar...amigos? Solo interactuamos esta tarde, pero ese chico Reisuke se refirio a mi y a Mizuki como amigos. Y Mizuki tampoco dijo nada, cuando su padre se refirió a mi como amigo de ella. Espero tener mas días asi, aunque conociendo a mis hermanas, seguro que no me lo permiti..."

Lincoln no alcanza a ver que algo lo ataca. Entre su mente inconsciente, escucha voces que no alcanza a distinguir bien, pero si podia escuchar como unos sonidos de arcos. Lincoln despierta en su habitación.

-¿Que? ¿Que paso? ¿Como llegué aqui? ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?-se revisa el bolsillo. Tenia la entrada gratis y el cupon del Salon Verde.-No. Todo fue real.-Revisa su celular.-Y tambien hay fotos. Por un momento creí que todo fue un sueño. ¿Pero como llegué aqui?-

Nota que la familia Loud acaba de regresar.

-Mejor dormiré. Mañana volveré a la rutina de siempre.-

Al día siguiente, Lincoln se levanta temprano. Estudia, y justo despues de cerrar los libros y cuadernos, es llamado por sus hermanas a realizar favores: limpiar jaulas, ordenar poemas, preparar circuito de práctica, modelar, armar una coreografia, comprar lapices, etc. Terminó rápido, asi que tenia 2 horas libre antes del almuerzo.

-Es cierto. Casi olvido ese concurso de comics.-regresa a su habitación y toma un cuaderno de dibujos.-¿Sobre que podria ser?-

El teléfono suena. Era Clyde.

-¿Clyde?-Lincoln contesta.-¿Si?-

-Hola...Lincoln. Necesito ayuda para estudiar. Liam, Rusty, Zach y Chandler no quisieron estudiar conmigo. Nesecito pasar el examen o seré expulsado de la escuela.-

-...Necesito revisar mi agenda, y luego te aviso.-corta la llamada.

"Me ha utilizado todo este tiempo, y ahora quiere que lo ayude a estudiar. Por un lado, es un hipócrita y cobarde. Y por otro lado, tal vez sea una excusa perfecta para tener otra tarde libre de mis hermanas. Ahora que lo recuerdo, a Clyde tambien le gustan los comics. ¿Deberia darle una oportunidad de que me conozca bien? Recorde lo que me dijo Sabrina, acerca de dejar que los demas me conozcan."

La puerta se abre. Eran Linka y Liberty.

-¿Estas ocupado, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.-Es que nos gustaria que nos ayudases con un concurso de comics.-

-Podemos participar los 3 como un solo competidor.-Linka.

-Las reglas dicen que se acepta hasta un trio de dibujantes.-Liberty.

-¿Que dices, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.

"Que sorpresa. Quieren que compita con ellas para un concurso de comics. Linka y Liberty son las menos vanidosas de mis hermanas. Al contrario, me tratan mejor, pero solo hasta que alguna de las otras las pone en contra mia. Darles una oportunidad. Abrirme con ellas, y que ellas me conozcan mejor. Lo que me han dicho Mizuki y Sabrina. ¿Pero me creeran si les digo como me he sentido todos estos años? ¿Realmente les importare lo suficiente como para que dejen de estar todo el tiempo de lado de mis otras hermanas y que no se traguen cualquier cosa que les digan?"

-Yo...estoy algo...ocupado. ¿Puedo responderles despues?-

-Esta bien.-se van de la habitación. Lincoln se queda pensando.

Elecciones:

1.-Participar en el concurso solo.

2.-Ayudar a Linka y Liberty.

3.-Ayudar a Clyde.

Continuará...


	6. En La Torre

En la Torre

La puerta de la habitación de Lincoln se abre. Era Ruth.

-Hola, Lincoln.-

-(Cierto. Habia olvidado que la tía Ruth se quedará aqui). Hola tía Ruth. Termino de sacar unas cosas y me voy, tía Ruth.-

-De acuerdo, pero date prisa. Esta por comenzar la telenovela. Hoy se sabra si el culpable era el mayordomo o el mellizo malvado.-

Lincoln termina de guardar algunas cosas en su mochila y en un bolso, y se va de la habitación. Deja todas sus cosas en el sótano y regresa al primer piso, con su mochila en la espalda. Se encuentra con Linka y Liberty.

-¿Y lo decidiste, Lincoln?-

-Cuando los trillizos Loud se unen, no hay nada que...-

-No acepto.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lo siento, chicas, pero yo ya me inscribí (en realidad no, pero creo que con esto no intentaran persuadirme). Seré sólo.-

-Pero Lincoln...-

-Somos un equipo.-

-(Si claro. Las que se olvidan de mi, ahora dicen que soy parte de un equipo). Lo siento, chicas. Quizas a la proxima. Tengo que ir a buscar un cuaderno ahora. Nos vemos.-se va corriendo.

"Bien, Lincoln Loud. Esta vez dijiste que no, sin necesitar ayuda de nadie. Creo que estas progresando. Normalmente esperaria que luego recibiria una lluvia de regaños y golpes de parte de mis hermanas, pero no creo que Linka y Liberty me delaten...Esperen, tal vez si lo hagan. Despues de todo, mis padres tambien las han mimado. Y aunque son las menos duras conmigo y las que no me insultan, no significa que luego no me acusen. Lo mejor será inscribirme y avanzar rápido."

Lincoln de dirige a la biblioteca. Usa uno de los computadores para inscribirse on-line.

-Y listo. Ya estoy inscrito.-Lincoln llenando un formulario en una página con sus datos.

Lincoln estaba apunto de irse, pero nota a Lisa con un libro, por lo que se esconde. Esta estaba acompañada por un chico de anteojos.

-Es un interesante proyecto, Lisa.-

-Gracias, mi estimado David. Si todo sale bien, sera uno de los grandes avances en medicina del mundo.-

-¿Pero no te preocupa las consecuencias?-

-¿Consecuencias?-

-Soy el único que sabe que haces experimentos con tu propia familia. Si la comunidad científica se entera que has hecho experimentos humanos sin consentimiento, podrias incluso ir a prisión.-

-No te preocupes por eso, David. He logrado replicar perfectamente las firmas de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, asi que no tengo necesidad de preocuparme de que ellos se enteren.-

-¿Y si uno de ellos se entera que falsificas sus firmas?-

-Nadie lo sabe, ni lo sabran. Mis unidades parentales y fraternales estan tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos, que raramente notan que hago experimentos con ellos en secreto, e ignoran que experimentar con ellos es ilegal y todos los procesos legales que se tienen que llevar a cabo. Y mi unidad fraternal varón está completamente dominado por mis unidades parentales y fraternales, asi que hará cualquier cosa por nosotros. Ademas, es de bajo intelecto. Apenas sabe el 10% de cada experimento que hago.-

"Ahora que lo pienso, he ayudado a Lisa con varios proyectos, pero apenas me dice en que trabaja. Sabemos que Lisa ha probado algunas cosas con nosotros, pero no sabia que hacerlo sin consentimiento era ilegal."

Luego de salir de la biblioteca, comienza a caminar por las calles. Busca un sitio a donde dibujar tranquilo.

-(Debe haber un sitio tranquilo para poder dibujar. Un sitio donde nadie me moleste).-mira una torre de agua.-Esa torre de agua parece ser un buen sitio.-

Lincoln corre y escala por la escalera de la torre de agua.

-Bien. Este lugar se siente tranquilo. Ideal para dibujar o escribir sin que nadie te moleste.-

-Tienes toda la razón.-una voz. Lincoln se asusta.

-¿Haiku?-

-Eres el hermano de Lucy.-

-Lo siento. No te habia visto. Me iré de inmediato.-

-No tienes que hacerlo. Yo ya me iba. Tengo que asistir a un funeral.-

-¿Fallecio un familiar tuyo?-

-No. Pero me gusta el ambiente funebre. Trabajo en una funeraria los fines de semana. Adios.-se baja por la escalera y se va.

Lincoln saca su cuaderno. Comienza a dibujar, pero luego arranca la hoja y comienza un nuevo dibujo. Pasado el rato, Lincoln estaba en plan de arrancar ciertas hojas, cambiar dialogos, empezando denuevo con la historia, cambiando personajes, etc.

-¡Atch! ¡¿Por que es tan dificil?! ¡Antes podia dibujar un comic completo cada dia! ¿Será que me está faltando algo? ¿O pase tanto tiempo ayudando a mis hermanas que parte de mi imaginación murio?-

-¿Que haces aqui?-una voz. Era Rachel.

-¿Rachel?-

-Este es mi escondite. Vengo aquí los fines de semana.-

-Lo siento. No queria invadir tu espacio. Es que solo estaba buscando un sitio tranquilo para dibujar y...-

Rachel recoge algunas bolas de papel y las abre.

-No dibujas tan mal.-

-Gracias. Estoy haciendo un comic para un concurso, pero estoy sin inspiración.-

-Bien por ti. Me asombra que hagas cosas por ti mismo. Crei que ya no tenias nada de pelotas.-

-Si te soy sincero, les mentí a Linka y Liberty. Ellas me pidieron que compitiera junto a ellas, y les dije que ya me inscribí como solitario.-

-Estas inventando una excusa. Podria decirse que es un paso.-

-Aunque luego hui. Tal vez me espere un regaño de regreso a casa.-

-Lo dijiste con mucha calma. Bueno, puedes quedarte aqui, pero no me molestes, ni te tires un pedo.-

-Tranquila. No te molestare. Por cierto, necesito algo de ideas para mi comic. Se que no quieres que te moleste, pero ¿me darias algunas ideas?-

-Esta bien. A mi tambien me gustan los comics.-

-¿Que tipo de persona podria ser el heroe?-

-Un perdedor cualquiera. Solitario, abusado por bravucones, y con hermanos mas populares que él.-

-¿Que superpoder podría tener?-

-No lo se. Creo que eso lo decides tu. Mi superpoder deseado seria el crecer y hacerme gigante. Asi pisotearia a cualquiera que me caiga mal.-

-(No creo que los heroes hagan esas cosas) ¿Y villano?-

-No lo se. Alguien que quiera esclavizar al mundo.-

-Dijiste que tambien te gustan los comics.-

-Asi es. Mi comic favorito.-le muestra el comic.-"Ultrachica: La Heroina Gigante". Combate monstruos en solitario, y nadie le dice que hacer.-

-(Por alguna razón, la heroina se parece a Rachel) Gracias por tus sugerencias.-

-De nada. Ahora me iré al otro lado del pozo. No me molestes.-se va.

"Mi comic favorito es Ace Savvy. Y de las pocas veces que tenia tiempo libre, a veces solia disfrazarme de Ace y le hacia un pequeño disfraz de Jack Un Ojo a Bun Bun, y jugábamos a tener aventuras. Mis hermanas solian burlarse de mi. Y algunas personas tambien me molestaban por eso...Ahora que lo pienso, es curioso que...ciertas personas te traten de nerd, ñoño, sin vida, tonto y otras burlas, solo porque te gustan los superheroes, las peliculas de ciencia ficción, las series de televisión, o los videojuegos, pero algunas de esas mismas personas enloquecen porque un equipo de algun deporte gana, o un grupo famoso de música da un concierto, o se la pasan en redes sociales comentando fotos de ellos mismos o de otras personas. En fin, seguiré dibujando."

Lincoln piensa detenidamente. Se le viene adelante la imagen del comic favorito de Sabrina.

-Pude haberme quedado con ese comic. De lo poco que vi, se veia interesante.-

Le llegan 2 mensajes: Uno de Maggie: "Hola, mimo. ¿Como has estado? Espero que mi bicicleta te haya sido util en todo lo que hayas hecho con ella". Y otro de Luan: "Tengo que animar una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Donde estas?".

-Tendré que irme.-

Lincoln guarda sus cosas. Estaba apunto de irse, pero de la nada, un auto pasa rapidamente y derriba la escalera. Era un auto perseguido por 2 patrullas policiales.

-¿Que fue eso?-Rachel asomandose.

-Creo que nos quedamos atrapados.-

-Tipico.-Rachel iba a usar su celular, pero se queda sin baterias.-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si estaba con suficiente car...! Cierto, esa aplicación consume mucha energia.-

-No te preocupes, Rachel. Aun tengo el mi...-Lincoln saca su celular, y un águila se lo lleva.-¿De donde salió esa águila?-

-Que bien. Me quedé sin batería en el celular, y tendremos que esperar quien sabe cuantas horas para que alguien nos ayude.-

-Tengo una idea, pero no se si vaya a funcionar.-Escribe una nota de rescate y un pequeño mapa. Arranca la hoja y hace un avión de papel. Lo lanza, y debido al viento, vuela lejos.-Espero que a alguien le llegue...o que no le llegue a nadie al ojo.-

Notan al avión de papel, volando, y entrando por la ventana a un auto, provocando que el conductor pierda el control y choquen.

-Y ahí va nuestra salvación.-Rachel. Se sienta y se pone a leer su comic.

-Haré otros mas.-

Lincoln hace varios aviones de papel, pero todos ellos acaban golpeando pajaros, provocando que un ciclista caiga a una pileta, otro cae debajo de la torre de agua, y otro le llega al mismo Lincoln en el ojo.

-Nuevo plan. Esperar a que alguien se acerque y le gritamos que nos ayude.-

-Espero que vengan rápido. Ya termine de leer las ultimas paginas que me faltaban del comic.-

-Podemos distraernos un poco. Ayer salí con una chica llamada Maggie. Apenas nos conocíamos, pero la pasamos bien. Yo impedi que le robaran el collar a cambio de mi bicicleta, y al dia siguiente fue a buscarme para darme la suya y me invitó a salir.

-Bien por ti.-

-Y a la tarde, salí con Mizuki al Salon Verde. Un nuevo salon de juegos pero mas grande y con mas cosas que Gus.-

-Me hubiese gustado haber ido. Era mucho mejor que lo que pasó ayer.-

-¿Lo que pasó ayer? ¿Tuviste algun problema familiar?-

-Algo asi. ¿Y que pasó contigo?-

-La pasamos bien juntos. Conocimos a 2 chicos japoneses como Mizuki, y tambien competimos entre nosotros y Ronnie Anne y Sid.-

-¿La bravucona y la chica de los pajaros?-

-Es curioso, pero desde hace mucho que no disfrutaba una salida con alguien. En las salidas familiares, o soy el burro de carga o soy el mozo. Y con Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Chandler, solo me dirigían la palabra para pedirme dinero, o probar algo arriesgado.-

-Y como siempre, no te atrevias a decir que no. ¿Y por que no salías tu solo a divertirte?-

-Salia, pero solo al salon de juegos Gus. Pero solo cuando tenia la oportunidad, ya que mis hermanas siempre me pedian hacer cosas por ellas.-

-...-

-Pero lo mas curioso fue la sensación que tuve. Realmente sentia ganas de seguir divirtiéndome. Realmente disfruté la compañia de Maggie, Mizuki, y los chicos que conocí. Incluso uno de ellos me llamó amigo. Creo que por fin estoy haciendo amigos de verdad.-

-Tonto.-

-¿Que?-

-Eres un tonto. ¿De verdad crees que son tus amigos solo porque disfrutaste un dia con ellos? ¿Solo porque hicieron algo por ti? ¿Solo porque te hablaron bonito?-

-Pero ellos...-

-Eres un tonto, por buscar amigos. Los amigos son un estorbo, son escandalosos, te quitan tiempo, siempre piden algo o te utilizan para algo, y cuando no se los das, o cuando ya no les eres útil, te dan la espalda y te botan como si fueras basura y luego te das cuenta...que desperdiciaste parte de tu vida, creyendo algo que resultó ser falso. Y que todo lo que hiciste por ellos...fue para nada.-

-Rachel...-

-No me mires con esos ojos de lastima, porque no soy como tu, Lincoln. Yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu. No necesito la compañia ni el apoyo de nadie para ser feliz. Siempre he sido yo sola.-

-¿Pero que hay de tu familia?-

-Mis padres nunca se han interesado por mi. Les importan mas su compañia y las compras, y tienen preferencia por Michelle. Y ella, siempre actuando como el centro de la familia.-

-Pero tu hermana parece una buena persona.-

-Si, claro. Al final no es tan diferente a mis padres.-

"Ahora conozco un poco mas de Rachel. Realmente se parece a mi, pero ella prefiere la soledad, a diferencia de mi. Al menos parece que su hermana la trata mejor que mis hermanas a mi."

Las horas pasaron. Estaba atardeciendo. Lincoln y Rachel no se habian hablado por horas, hasta que Ambos tienen hambre.

-Justo hoy olvide guardar unos sándwiches.-Rachel. Lincoln le da un sándwich.

-Para ti.-

-¿Que haces?-

-Tienes hambre, ¿no? Guardé 2 sándwiches.-

-Te dije que no quiero tu lástima.-

-Lo dejare aqui si lo quieres.-

Lincoln se come el sándwich. Rachel al principio duda, pero toma el sándwich y lo come.

-No esta mal.-

-Lo preparé yo. Sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut.-

-Creí que era la única a quien le gustaba. A mi hermana le da asco. Por eso me gusta comerlo delante de ella.-

-A mis hermanas tambien, incluyendo a Lana, que come cosas del basurero. A veces eso las ahuyenta, ademas de las cosas que le temen.

-Hablando de temores, a Michelle le dan miedo las ranas. Una vez le hice una broma por haberse comido mi postre. Puse una rana debajo de su cama y gritó como loca por toda la mansión.-

-A mi padre y a Leni le dan miedo las arañas, y cuando ven una, gritan tan fuerte que todo el vecindario los escucha. Gritan "¡Araaaaañaaaaass!".-

-¡Jajajajaja! Y deberias escuchar a Michelle gritar "¡Raaaaaannaaaaaaaasss!"-

-¡Jajajajajajaja!-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por que estoy hablando contigo?!-Rachel se da vuelta, dándole la espalda a Lincoln.

Llega una furgoneta. Se bajan unas trillizas de cabello levemente encrespado. Una estaba vestida de falda media abombada y blusa purpura. Otra viste de pantalon verde ajustado y blusa corta con el vientre al descubierto. Y otra viste de short y una camiseta naranja.

-¡¿Estan bien?!-las trillizas.-¡Encontramos su nota!-

-Al final tu idea funcionó.-Rachel. Se dirige hacia las trillizas.-¡Si! ¡¿Podrian ayudarnos a bajar?!-

La trilliza de naranjo saca un paquete. Era una colchoneta inflable, la cual se infla rápidamente.

-¡Salten!-

-Esta...algo alto.-Lincoln mirando la colchoneta. Rachel le da un empujón.

-Ya muevete.-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-

Lincoln cae y rebota en la colchoneta unas 3 veces y cae al piso. Rachel salta, rebotando una vez, y cae sobre Lincoln. Rachel se levanta rápidamente. Lincoln se levanta.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.-Lincoln.

-De nada.-Las trillizas.

Lincoln mira la furgoneta.

-¿Son artistas?-

-Asi es.-

-Estamos de gira.-

-Por todo Michigan.-

-No habia escuchado de ustedes...Candy. Aunque no le hago mucho caso a los comerciales últimamente.-

-Por cierto.-

-¿Alguno de ustedes...?-

-¿Perdió un celular?-

Le muestran el celular de Lincoln.

-¡Mi celular! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Deberias revisar los mensajes.-

-Has recibido muchos.-

-Y puede que sea urgente.-

-Lo revisare. Gracias, chicas.-

-De nada.-

-Tengan mas cuidado.-

-De no volver a quedar atrapados.-

Las 3 se suben a su furgoneta y se van. Lincoln y Rachel caminan por la calle. Justo llega Michelle en una limusina.

-Con que aqui estabas.-

-¿Y ahora que pasó?-

-¿Que que paso? Mamá y papá están enfadados contigo por huir.-Mira a Lincoln.-Asi que te fugaste para estar con él.-

-No digas tonterías. Me lo encontré por causalidad.-

-Subanse. Te llevare a casa, Lincoln.-

-Eh...gracias, señorita River.-

Mientras conduce, Lincoln revisa los mensajes. Habian muchos de Luan enfadada, preguntando por él. Tambien habian mensajes de los señores Loud, regañando a Lincoln por no ayudar a Luan.

-Un dia normal.-Lincoln.

Dejan a Lincoln frente a su casa. Estaban sus padres y hermanas enfadados.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Ya van 3 veces en que dejas a tus hermanas solas sin ayudarlas!-Rita.

-¡Luan dijo que le fue mal en la fiesta de cumpleaños que fue a animar! ¡Casi le costó la reputación de su negocio!-Lynn sr.

-¡Di un horrible espectáculo por tu culpa!-Luan.-¡Perdí a un cliente!-

Lincoln iba a decir algo, pero Rachel interviene.

-Fue mi culpa. Me quede atrapada en un arbol y él me ayudó, pero la escalera se rompió y se nos cayeron los celulares. Estuvimos atrapado por horas.-

-...-Los Loud mirando a Rachel y a Michelle. Esta ultima hace un cheque.

-Esto creo que puede reponer lo que perdieron al dia.-

Luan y las hermanas Loud miran el cheque.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Con eso alcanza hasta para pagar la primera guitarra de Mick Swagger!-

-¡Y para todas las croquetas de la tienda de mascotas!-Lana.

-¡Luan, eres mi hermana favorita!-Lola.

Luan guarda el cheque. Los señores Loud no sabian que decir.

-Eh...gracias, señorita.-Lynn sr.

-Pero aun asi, Lincoln debe aprender a cumplir con su familia.-Rita.-Apreciariamos que usted no intente solucionar sus problemas.-

-Es cierto, Lincoln.-Rachel.-Tienes que cumplir con la familia. Despues de todo...tus hermanas no son nada sin ti.-

-Oye, ¿que quisiste decir con eso?-Lynn acercandose junto a las Loud.

-Que ustedes no son nada sin Lincoln.-

-Por favor. ¿Que no sabes quienes somos nosotras?-Lori.

-¡Somos las número 1 de Royal Woods!-Lynn.

-Somos las hermanas Loud.-Luna.

-Las chicas mas talentosas de Royal Woods.-

-¿Y realmente lo son?-Rachel.-Porque parece que necesitan mucho de Lincoln. ¿Acaso no son nasa sin el?-

-¡Oye, deja de decir eso!-Lynn-¡Si lo dices por Lincoln, es porque nos estas comparando con este perdedor sin talento!-

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien es realmente sin talento? ¿El perdedor sin talento, o las que dependen del perdedor sin talento para ganar?-

-Rachel, vuelve de inmediato a la limusina.-Michelle.-Disculpen a mi hermana. Le gusta provocar a los demás. Ya me encargaré de ella.-

Las hermanas River se van. Lincoln solo recibió un regaño de parte de sus padres. Se iba a quedar a dormir en el sótano, pero las burlas de Rachel se le quedaron retumbando en la cabeza.

"Woooow. No recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien se haya atrevido a insultar a las 12 hermanas Loud al mismo tiempo. Realmente Rachel no tiene rodeos en decir las cosas. Pero esto es interesante. Y la verdad...no lo habia visto ni pensado de esa forma. Y ahora que lo pienso, es verdad. Eh ayudado mucho a mis hermanas en sus cosas durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad será por eso que se comportan asi conmigo? ¿Porque me nesecitan para ganar? ¿Y durante todos estos años, me han retenido para que ellas pudieran ganar?...No. Creo que es algo exagerado y algo arrogante de mi parte pensar de esa forma. Quizas Rachel solo lo dijo para molestarlas y hacerme sentir bien. Aunque no creo que Rachel haga esas cosas por mi. No me han regañado por lo del concurso. Entonces Linka y Liberty no han dicho nada. Espero que se mantenga asi. Ahora solo quiero descansar. Repasare un poco para el examen de mañana y me iré a dormir."

Lincoln estudió un poco antes de irse a dormir. Fue despertado a las 5:00 AM por Lisa.

-Homo sapiens de nombre Lincoln. Requiero tu ayuda para un experimento.-

-Bien. Me vestire e ire en seguida.-

Al rato, Lincoln llega a la habitación de Lisa. Esta estaba revisando unas cosas.

-Homo sapiens, tengo que buscar unas cosas en mi refugio. No hagas nada que pueds arruinar el experimento.-

-¿Y que se supone que estas haciendo?-

-Una solución medicinal.-y se va.

"Lisa Loud. Pese a su corta edad, es una genio prodigio, pero parece que eso de ser una genio se le subio a la cabeza, porque muchas veces habla y actua como si todos fueramos inferiores a ella. Sabia que hacia experimentos con nostros, pero ¿de verdad ha hecho mas de lo que nosotros supieramos y que ha falsificado nuestras firmas para evitar asuntos legales. Lisa cree que nadie lo sabe, pero de tanto que he trabajado para ella, he descubierto por accidente que tiene cámaras por toda la casa."

Lincoln busca algo por la computadora de Lisa. Estaban todos los videos de los experimentos que ella a realizado, tanto legales, como ilegales, y las pruebas de la falsificación de los consentimientos informados.

"Y aqui están. Denuncié a esos 5 falsos. ¿Pero deberia denunciar a mi propia hermana? ¿O deberia hacer otra cosa?"

Elecciones:

1.-Denunciar a Lisa y sabotear su trabajo.

2.-No denunciar a Lisa, y no sabotear su trabajo.

3.-No denunciar a Lisa, pero si sabotear su trabajo.

Continuará...


	7. Caída

Caída

Lincoln decide seleccionar todos los archivos y oprime descargar. Se siente algo nervioso. Mira los frascos. Decide alterar la formula y contaminar los quimicos.

"¿De verdad sera una buena idea esto? La verdad, no se que es lo correcto. Siempre nos han enseñado que cuando ocurre un crimen, lo correcto es denunciarlo a la policia, pero...¿que pasa cuando el culpable es un familiar o un amigo? ¿Seguira siendo lo correcto? Hay un dicho que dice que la familia es para siempre. Y que estamos en las buenas y en las malas. Aunque...por otro lado, parece que nadie me ve como parte de esta familia. Necesito un consejo."

La descarga termina.

-(¿Tan rápido terminó? Se supone que son muchos videos. Quizas se deba a algún software de Lisa).-

Saca el pendrive y cierra los videos. Justo llega Lisa.

-Habia olvidado que dejé el reactivo faltante guardado en el closet...¿Que haces con la computadora?-

-Eh...parece que te llegó un mensaje, pero solo era un anuncio.-

-Debe ser de esa odiosa revista que me suscribi por accidente. He olvidado anular la suscripción. Volvamos al trabajo.-

Lisa prosiguió con sus experimentos. Colocó la mezcla final en una extraña máquina cúbica. Ambos se colocan antiparras.

-Si todo resulta bien, se convertira en el mayor invento de la historia.-Lisa jaló la palanca. La maquina se enciende. Se ve que algo esta pasando.-¡¿Que esta sucediendo?! ¡¿Un efecto adverso?!-

La maquina explota, creando un gran agujero en la habitación de Lori y Leni. La explosión despertó a todos en la casa.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-Lori y Leni. Llegam los señores Loud.

-¡¿Otro experimento tuyo, Lisa?!-Rita.

-¡¿Que te hemos dicho sobre las explosiones?!-Lynn sr.

-No pueden castigarme, unidades parentales. Hicieron un acuerdo conmigo en el último bromaggedon.-muestra un contrato.

-Es verdad.-Lynn sr.-Lincoln, recuerda volver temprano para reparar el muro.-

-¿Y que pasará con nuestra habitación?-Lori.

-Cubran el agujero con una sábana por mientras.-Lynn sr.

Todos vuelven a la cama, excepto Lincoln. Coloca una sabana sobre el agujero. Se da una ducha y se viste en el mismo baño. Lincoln ya estaba desayunando en el living, cuando sus hermanas recien estaban en la larga fila para el baño. Luna fue la primera en usar del baño y sale. Se adelanta y enciende el televisor.

-¡Get lost, dork! ¡Hoy será el ranking semanal de las mejores canciones!-Luna con una taza. Le quita el control a Lincoln y cambia el canal.-¡Disfruto ver que mi banda vuelva a ser el primer lugar!-

-(Ni siquiera estaba dando algo interesante).-

-¡Buenos días, Royal Woods! ¡Soy su conductora de la semana, Ruby Jewels! ¡Es hora de comenzar con el ranking 5 semanal de las mejores canciones! ¡No olviden que este ranking considera a las mejores canciones aclamadas por la gente de Michigan! ¡Asi que sin mas que decir vayamos con el ranking 5!...¡En el número 5! ¡Tenemos a..."Candymam" del grupo "Los Jóvenes de la Escuela Militarizada" de Detroit!-Se ve a un grupo de chicos con uniforme de cadete: "¡Candymaaaaaaan!".-

-Novatos.-Luna, feliz y confiada.

-¡En el número 4! ¡Tenemos a..."Señorita" del pequeño Carlos de Great Lake!-Se ve a un chico latino, cantando y tocando una guitarra, mientras una chica latina de 17 años y un chico de 13 bailan con unas maracas.-"¡Señorita, que hermosa va...!".-

-¿Ellos no son los primos de Bobby? Que importa. Están en cuarto lugar.-

-¡En el número 3! ¡Tenemos a..."Una Casa de Locos", del grupo "Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos" de Hammer Woods.-Un grupo de chicos vestidos de soldado, formal, rockero, pinocho, y jugador de futbol.-"¡El pasillo hay que cruzar, a las chicas esquivas, si al baño quiero llegaaar...!"-

-¿No viste lo parecido que se ven a...?-

-¡Callate, dork! ¡Aun no termina el ranking!-

-(¿Por que se emociona si sabe que siempre queda en primer lugar?).-

-¡Y antes de ver la siguiente canción, se encontró a un cocodrilo perdido en un teatro! ¡Si el dueño no lo reclama, será propiedad del rapero $50! ¡Y tenemos que recordarles que Mick Swagger anunciará su proximo destino en su gira por Michigan esta semana! ¡Podria ser Royal Woods su siguiente destino!-

-¡Tiene que ser Royal Woods!-Luna emocionada.-

-¡En el número 2 es para...¿Quien lo diria?! ¡El grupo que le toca el segundo lugar es para..."Play It Loud" del grupo "Luna Band"!-Es la banda de Luna.-"¡En mis venas corren rock n' roll...!".-

-...-Luna en shock y tiritando la taza.-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Segundo lugar?! ¡¿Pero quien seria mas genial que yo?!-

-¡Y el primer lugar es para una banda que recientemente se esta haciendo conocida! ¡El primer lugar es para..."Dulzura", de la banda "Candy"!-se ve que eran las trillizas que rescataron a Lincoln y Rachel.

-(¿Quien lo diria?).-Lincoln.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-Luna dejando caer la taza.-¡Yo deberia estar en primer lugar! ¡¿Quienes son esas don nadies?!-

-Solo son los hits de la semana. Quizas vuelvas a...-

-¡Tu callate! ¡No puedo permitir ni arriesgarme a que unas don nadies me quiten mi lugar! ¡Si no logro mantenerme invicta, Mick Swagger no me prestará atención y eligira a alguien menos talentosa que yo!-

Lincoln simplemente se va de la casa y se sube en bicicleta. Llega a la escuela. Aprovecha el tiempo que le queda para subir las pruebas en la sala de computación. Luego llega al salon. Nota que no esta Chandler.

-¿Y Chandler?-Lincoln a Liam.

-¿Quien sabe?-Liam.-Dejamos de hablar con él, desde el viernes en la tarde.-

-Debio rendirse asi de facil.-Rusty.

-Espero aprobar el examen.-Zach.

-Si no apruebo el examen, mis papás me enviarán a una escuela militarizada.-Clyde.-Estan mas que molestos conmigo. Estan enojados...y decepcionados de mi. Creen que me han malcriado.-

-Buena suerte.-Liam.

-Crei que irias a ayudarme, Lincoln.-Clyde.

-No pude. Estaba ocupado. Lo siento.-

El examen comienza. Lincoln fue uno de los primeros en terminar y se queda afuera del salon. Al rato, Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina tambien terminan el examen y salen de la sala.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Como les fue en el examen?-

-Nada del otro mundo.-Rachel texteando.

-E...e...estaba facil.-Mizuki.-

-Nada dificil.-Sabrina.

-Chicas. Se que solo estamos juntos por el trabajo grupal, pero necesito un consejo. Denuncié anónimamente a Lisa a la comunidad científica de que hacia experimentos ilegales.-

-Por fin te pusiste los pantalones.-Rachel.

-Pero no se si lo que hice, estuvo bien. Verán, Lisa hacia experimentos con nosotros sin que lo supieramos. No tenia problemas en usarnos como conejillos de indias. Ya hemos tenido un par de heridas y algunas enfermedades por culpa de sus experimentos, pero no sabia que hacia mucho mas experimentos sobre nosotros, sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Y falsificaba nuestras firmas en unas cosas llamadas consentimiento informado.-

-Mira, por un lado, se dice que la familia se debe apoyar en las buenas y en las malas.-Sabrina.

-¿Y por que harías eso?-Rachel.-¿Y si te metes en problemas por culpa de un familiar que metió la pata? Acabarias involucrada en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo y pagarías por algo que no hiciste.-

-Pe...pero la familia es con qui..quienes siempre se puede contar.-Mizuki.

-(Aunque en mi caso es una excepción).-Lincoln.

-Yo no cuento con mis padres. Menos con mi hermana. Y creo que Lincoln tampoco puede contar con su familia.-

-Y por otro lado, tu hermana cometió un grave delito, y la experimentación científica tiene grandes riesgos en la vida.-

-¿Pe...pero por que lo hiciste, Lincoln?-Mizuki.-¿Fue...fue por justicia o venganza? Porque creo que todo esta bien, cuando se hacen las cosas porque crees que es lo correcto, y no por venganza.-

-Las intenciones no cuentan, Mizuki.-Sabrina.-Sino los hechos. Lisa cometió experimentación ilegal con humanos. Sin importar el proposito, todo experimento que involucre vidas, sobretodo vidas humanas, es ilegal, cuando no es previamente autorizado por una entidad superior, como un comité de ética, y en caso de experimentar con humanos, todos los sujetos de prueba deben ser previamente informados de todo lo que conlleva el experimento y el proposito de este. Lo que se va a hacer paso a paso, los materiales que se utilizaran, y las consecuencias que puede traer la experimentación, ya sea las positivas o negativas, todo debe ser informado a los sujetos de pruebas, quienes tienen que declarar haber estado de acuerdo con la experimentación, mediante la firma en un papel con todas las indicaciones mencionadas.-

-Si que sabes mucho, ratón de biblioteca.-Rachel.

-Es que tambien se aplica en bru...es decir, en medicina. Tengo un tio lejano que es doctor.-

-Pero ya lo hiciste, Lincoln.-Rachel.-Ya no hay vuelta atras.-se pone a textear en su celular.-Si aun tienes dudas de que si lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, miralo de este modo. Si Lisa sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal, es culpa de ella. Y si tu familia estaba en riesgo, entonces tu serias una clase de héroe. Y si te hubieses quedado callado, tu serias como su cómplice. Y serias igual de malo que tu hermana.-

-Si te soy sincero, una parte de mi estaba sintiendo algo de rabia por Lisa. ¿Eso me hará una mala persona?-

-Cre..creo que primero debiste haberlo conversado con ella, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Y...y debiste decirle primero a tu familia. Pe..pero se que no eres una mala persona.-

-Dudo que me hubiesen creido, si les hubiese dicho la verdad yo mismo.-Lincoln.-Gracias por los consejos, chicas.

"Ahora me siento mas relajado. Pero no me siento como una clase de heroe. La verdad, no se como reaccionará mi familia cuando ya se enteren de todo. Por un lado, todos sabemos de lo que es capaz Lisa. Pero también la apoyan en sus experimentos y conferencias científicas. Lo mejor será hacer como que no se nada del asunto."

Clyde, Zach, Rusty, y Liam salen del salon de clases.

-¿Y como les fue, chicos?-

-Aprobé...por 3 décimas.-Zach.

-Yo por 2.-Rusty.

-Y yo por 1.-Liam.

-¿Y tu, Clyde?-Lincoln.

-...Reprobe. Es todo. Se acabó para mi.-camina cabizbajo. Se detiene, y mira a Lincoln.-Lincoln...antes de irme a la escuela militarizada, debo decirte que...a pesar de todo...soy mejor que tu.-

-¿Que?-

-Eres el mayor tonto que he conocido en la vida. Solo te permitiamos juntarte con nosotros, por tus hermanas. Y no estoy seguro si de verdad eres un idiota, o fingias ser un idiota, para no quedarte solo. En cualquier caso, me alegro no tener que volver a verte, patético idiota. Es lo único bueno que hay en esto. Ahora adios.-

Clyde sigue caminando. Rachel saca un pesado libro de su casillero, con el cual golpea a Clyde, y lo derriba al piso.

-Ups. Lo siento. Es que estaba muy apretado con todas las cosas que guardo.-se acerca con el pesado libro en las manos.-Pero me estan temblando las manos y creo que se podria caer encima de tu cabeza.-

Clyde se levanta con miedo y se va corriendo. Zach, Rusty y Liam se van caminando. Rachel se dirige a Lincoln.

-Denunciaste a esos idiotas. Denunciaste a tu hermana. Saliste todo un sabado por la tarde. Te negaste a concursar con tus hermanas. ¿No crees que tambien puedes negarte a cumplir las ordenes de tus hermanas? Aunque te castiguen o te golpeen, no será cosa de vida o muerte. ¿No lo crees?-y se va.

"Eso es cierto. La verdad, no tengo idea hasta que extremos pueden llegar mis padres. Pero no son lo suficientemente locos, como para pasarse de la raya. No tengo como saber hasta donde pueden llegar, si casi nunca castigan a mis hermanas, pero me castigan a mi. Tampoco quiero probar hasta donde pueden llegar."

Suenan unas sirenas. La policia entra a la escuela. Lincoln, Mizuki y Sabrina se asoman para ver la situación. Estaban frente a Lisa.

-Lisa Loud. Está arrestada por múltiples experimentaciones ilegales en humanos.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡Eso es...!-se llevan a Lisa rápidamente.-¡No pueden arrestarme! ¡No hay pruebas de ello! ¡Conozco mis derechos!-

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Y cualquier cosa que diga, puede ser usado en su contra.-y se la llevan fuera de la escuela.

-Preparate para un largo procedimiento, Lincoln.-Sabrina.

-Lincoln, Linka, Liberty, Lucy, Lana y Lola Loud.-el directo Huggins anunciando por los parlantes.-Favor de presentarse a mi oficina de inmediato.-

Los Loud se presentan en la oficina del director. Estaba el director Huggins, junto a unos policias.

-¿Queria vernos, directo Huggins?-Linka y Liberty.

-Seran despachados temprano. La policia quiere hablar con ustedes.-

Al rato, todos los hermanos Loud y los señores Loud habían sido reunidos en la estación de policia.

-¿Que esta pasando, oficial?-Rita.

-¿Donde esta mi hija Lisa?-Lynn sr.

-Señor y señora Loud. Antes que nada, queremos que ustedes y sus hijos vean esto.-

Todos ven las grabaciones de Lisa, experimentando con los Loud de diferentes formas, ya sea estando dormidas, o mezclada con algun producto cosmético o comida: electroshock (Leni).

-Crei que estaba soñando de que estaba en una tormenta eléctrica.-Leni.

Cambio de crema por crema experimental (Lori).

-Eso explica esa erupción de la otra vez.-

Inyeccion (Luan).

-Crei que esos calambres en la cara fueron porque me rei demasiado.-

Un liquido vertido en una licuadora (Lynn).

-Crei que eran los huevos.-

Liberación de un gas (Luna).

-Entonces no fue la maquina para producir neblina, lo que me irritó la garganta.-

Implantación de un chip (Lucy).

-Entonces no fue una mordida de Colmillito.-

Cepillada de dientes con pasta experimental (Lana).

-Asi que no fue algo del basurero lo que me dejó ese sabor.-

Cambio de perfume (Lola).

-Por eso me ardió la piel. Y yo que bote ese costoso perfume.-

Cambio de caramelos por pastillas (Linka y Liberty).

-Eso explica el por que ya no sabian deliciosos.-Linka.

-Y que ya no tenian centro liquido.-Liberty.

Drogas en la comida (toda la familia Loud).

-Por eso mi comida sabia tan distinta.-Lynn sr.

Se muestran mas experimentos a escondidas, hasta que terminaron todas las grabaciones.

-Señor y señora Loud. Su hija está acusada de experimentar ilegalmente en humanos, y por estafa. Una acusación muy grave.-

-¿Que pasara con Lisa?-Linka.

-¿Será encarcelada por mucho tiempo?-Liberty.

-Eso dependera del juez, pero lo que si podemos asegurarles, es que a Lisa se le quitaran todas las certificaciones.-

-¿Cuándo sera el juicio, oficial?-Rita.

-Dentro de una semana o menos, hasta que termine toda la investigación. Por mientras, necesitaremos que nos entreguen el testimonio de todos y cada uno de ustedes.-

Tras una serie de preguntas, Lincoln y los Loud regresaron a la casa Loud. La policia se habia llevado todas las cosas de Lisa: sus equipos, sus reactivos, sus materiales, incluso comenzaron a desarmar el refugio antibombas.

"La situación está algo incomoda. Nadie quiere hablar entre si. Espero que mis acciones no hayan causado un profundo daño en la familia."

Dia miércoles:

Lincoln estaba junto a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina en la escuela. Estaban terminando los últimos detalles del trabajo.

-¿Y que pasó con tu hermana?-Sabrina.

-Dijeron que la investigación avanzará rapido, asi que el juicio será este viernes. Cuando volvimos a casa, por el resto del dia, todos estuvimos en silencio. Pero ayer, todos reanudaron sus actividades normales.-

Flash back (martes):

Lincoln estaba limpiando los instrumentos de Luna. Ve que todas las chicas estaban en sus actividades normales.

-Oigan. ¿No estan preocupadas por Lisa?-

-¡Lisa se puede tirar a un pozo y a mi no me importa!-Lola.

-Literalmente me da asco.-Lori.

-¡Nos uso para sus experimentos!-Lana.

-¡Y fue por culpa de ella que gané el segundo lugar y no el primero en esa competencia de atletismo!-Lynn haciendo ejercicio.

-¡Mejor que la dejen en prisión!-Luan.

-Pero...aun asi es nuestra hermana.-

-Lo siento, pero creo que se merece lo que le pasó.-Linka dibujando.

-Opino lo mismo.-Liberty.-No es por desearle el mal, pero Lisa nos hizo muchas cosas a escondidas.-

-Nunca volveré a confiar en ella.-Lucy.

-¡Y ya ponte a pulir esos instrumentos, Dork!-Luna.-¡Tengo que ensayar con mi banda esta tarde! ¡Debemos destronar a esas don nadies de Candy!-

Fin flash back.

-Todas creen que Lisa se merece todo esto. Mis padres parecen ser los únicos que estan preocupados por ella. Aunque se nota que tambien estan decepcionados.-

-Olvidate del asunto y preocupate por las cosas de ahora.-Rachel.-Ya hemos terminado.-

Los 4 se levantan y guardan sus cosas. Una chica de cabello negro con una franja purpura choca con Lincoln por accidente.

-¡Auch!-la chica.-Sorry.-

-Hola, Tabby.-

-¿Me conoces?-

-Soy Lincoln. El hermano de Luna. Me has visto varias veces. Cargo los instrumentos musicales de la banda a la furgoneta de Chong.-

-Aaaah. Eres tu. Luna nunca me dijo que eras su hermano.-

-(No me sorprende). Te noto algo decaida.-

-¿Se nota?-

-Es que siempre te ves alegre, y escuchando musica a todo volumen.-

-Luna me echo de la banda. Dice que no soy lo bastante buena con la guitarra.-

-Pero de las veces que te he escuchado tocar, tocas muy bien.-

-Gracias, Lincoln. Al menos tu y Sam me defienden. Me siento decepcionada. Crei que Luna era mi amiga, pero últimamente le da mas importancia a ganar fama y ser una rockstar. Bueno, los dejo con lo suyo. Adios.-y se va.

-Me da algo de lástima.-Lincoln.-Es buena guitarrista.-

"Tabby. De las pocas veces que la he visto, se nota que es una verdadera fanática del rock. Toca para divertirse, y nunca le ha importado perder. Lo se. La he visto competir otras veces como solista, y siempre pierde ante Luna. No hemos tenido nada de interacción hasta hace unos segundos, pero se nota que es una buena chica. Me gustaria ayudarla, pero no se como."

-¡Atención a todos los estudiantes de la escuela primaria Royal Woods!-el director Huggins por los parlantes.-¡Debido a una fiesta...es decir, a una reunion entre maestros, las clases serán suspendidas por el resto del dia, asi que tienen el resto del dia libre!-

Lincoln y las chicas salen de la escuela.

-¿Alguien de ustedes tiene algo que hacer?-Rachel.-Necesito una excusa para volver tarde. No pregunten.-

-(Parece que es otra pelea familiar).-Lincoln.

-Po...po...podemos ir al Salón Verde.-

-¿El Salon Verde?-Sabrina.

-Es un nuevo salon de juegos.-Lincoln.-Si quieren, podemos ir.-

-Me da igual. Mientras no tenga que verle la cara a mis padres.-Rachel.

-¿Quieres ir tambien, Sabrina?-Lincoln.

-Esta bien. Si tu me invitas. No tengo mas planes por hoy.-

Los 4 se dirigen hacia el Salon Verde. Cuando falta solo una cuadra, se topan con las trillizas de la banda Candy, que estaban estacionadas y sacando sus instrumentos con ayuda de unos sujetos.

-Rachel, mira. Son ellas.-

-Es verdad. Las que nos rescataron de la torre de agua.-

-¿Torre de agua?-Sabrina.

-Me quede atrapada con este idiota por horas.-Rachel.

-¡¿Los 2 juntos?!-Mizuki.-¡¿Es decir, quedaron atrapados en una torre de agua?!-

-Son ustedes, chicos.-la trilliza de purpura.

-¿Como han estado?-la trilliza de naranjo.

-¿No se han metido en problemas?-la trilliza de verde.

-Bien, he...No le preguntamos sus nombres el otro dia.-Lincoln.

-Es cierto.-

-No nos presentamos...-

-Adecuadamente.-

-Soy Candice.-

-Soy Candace.-

-Y yo Candela.-

-Son ellas, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Las primas de las que te hablaron mis hermanas.-

-Oh. Hola, prima Sabrina.-Candice.

-No te veiamos desde que tenias 7 años.-Candace.

-¿Son tus amigos?-Candela.

-No. Solo me invitaron a salir.-Sabrina.

-Chicos, necesitamos un favor.-Candice.

-Solo si es que pueden.-Candace.

-Necesitamos a un segundo guitarrista.-Candela.

-Para nuestra nueva canción.-Las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Yo se tocar algo de guitarra.-Lincoln.-Aprendí de los ensayos de Luna.-

-Fantástico.-

-¿Quieres tocar con nosotras?-

-Al menos por esta vez.-

"Luna quiere superar a estas chicas, porque la desplazaron en el ranking semanal. Si se entera de que toqué con ellas, me hara un pretzel humano. Aunque por otro lado, solo sera por esta ocasión. Asi que no creo que hayan problemas. Jamás intente tocar en una banda. Y aunque sé tocar guitarra, la musica no es exactamente lo mio. ¿Deberia probarlo para ver si me gusta? ¿O rechazar la oferta? Aunque tambien...hay otra opción."

Elecciones:

1.-Tocar con Candy.

2.-Rechazar la petición de la banda.

3.-Sugerir a Tabby como guitarrista.

Continuará...


	8. Intento

Intento

Lincoln estaba pensando. Les dice su respuesta a las trillizas.

-Gracias por la oferta, chicas. Pero creo que hay alguien mejor que yo que puede tocar con ustedes. Tiene mas experiencia con la guitarra que yo. La llamare de inmediato.-

-¿A quien llamaras? ¿A tu hermana rockera?-Rachel.-Aun eres un chupamedias.-

-No llamaré a Luna. Llamaré a Tabby.-

-Ah. A ella.-Rachel.

-¿Tienes su número?-Sabrina.

-A veces Luna me usa como su manager. Asi que tengo el número de los integrantes de su banda.-marca el número de Tabby.-Hola, Tabby.

-¿Quien llama?-

-Soy yo, Lincoln.-

-Ah, Lincoln. ¿Que es lo que quiere Luna?-

-No te llamo por Luna. ¿Estas ocupada?-

-No. Tengo toda la tarde libre. Terminé todas mis tareas y ya no tengo banda.-

-¿Estas en tu casa?-

-No. Recién voy a salir de la escuela. Se me habian quedado unos cuadernos en la sala y tuve que buscar al conserje.-

-¿Conoces el Salón Verde?-

-¿El salón de juegos Salón Verde? Si. Pase por ahí una vez. ¿Por que?-

-Necesito que vengas al estacionamiento que está justo al frente del Salón Verde. Luego te diré por que.-

-Eeeesta bien. Voy en camino.-corta la llamada.

-Tabby es una buena guitarrista, chicas.-

-Pudiste haber sido tu, Lincoln.-Sabrina.

-Tal vez, pero aunque sepa tocar guitarra, no es exactamente lo mio. Además, creo que esto animará a Tabby.-

-¿Por que te preocupas por ella?-Rachel.-Apenas la conoces.-

-No lo se. Es una buena chica. Y siento que no fue justo que Luna la echara de la banda. Solo espero que esto la anime.-

"Pienso que esto pudo haber sido una oportunidad para mi, pero no es lo mio la música. No tengo el valor para tocar en público. Y tampoco tengo la suficiente creatividad como para crear una canción o hacer un ritmo bueno, a diferencia de Luna, que puede hacer ritmos hasta con sus ronquidos."

Al rato, Tabby llega.

-¿Que pasa, Lincoln?-Tabby.

-Tabby, ellas son Candy. Candy, ella es Tabby.-

-Mucho gusto. Soy Candice.-

-Yo Candace.-

-Y yo Candela.-

-Un gusto.-Tabby saludando.

-Nesecitamos a una segunda guitarrista.-Candice.

-Y Lincoln nos recomendó a ti.-Candace.

-¿En serio?-Tabby mirando a Lincoln.

-¿Y que dices, chica?-Candela.-¿Aceptas?-

-No lo se. Luna me hecho de la banda ayer y no quiero parecer que me estoy vengando de ella.-

-Que no te importe lo que ella piense.-Rachel.-Fue ella la que te lanzó a la basura.-

-No...no aceptes po...por ven...venganza.-Mizuki.-A...acepta porque te...te gusta la musica.-

-Eres tu quien decide al final.-Sabrina.-Al menos piensalo.-

-A nosotras no nos importa los asuntos personales.-Candice.

-Sino la música.-Candace.

-Intentemos tocar juntas.-Candela.-¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas?-

-...Esta bien. Tengo precisamente ganas de tocar.-

Al rato, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina entran al Salón Verde.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar como este.-Sabrina.

-¿No sales mucho de casa, Sabrina?-Lincoln.

-No. Apenas salgo a ejercitarme, o a la biblioteca.-

-Te ejercitas.-Rachel.-Crei que solo te dedicabas a leer.-

-No te guies por los estereotipos de los nerds. El ejercicio es bueno para oxigenar bien las celulas de todos los órganos de tu cuerpo.-

-¿Nu..nunca has jugado a...a los juegos de ma...maquinas? ¿O a videojugos?-Mizuki.

-Tampoco. Los libros, los cómics y el ejercicio son mis unicos entretenimientos. Tambien algunos animé.-

-¿Ta...tambien te gusta el animé?-

-Si. Sobretodo los magical girl. Algunos me hacen sentir...identificada con algun personaje.-

-Algo que tienen en común las 2.-Rachel.-¿Y que hacemos despues de comer? Tengo hambre y justo hoy no traje almuerzo.-

-Jugar.-Lincoln y Mizuki al mismo tiempo. Se miran. Mizuki se sonroja.

-Juguemos en donde ustedes quieran.-Lincoln.-Se que a ti tambien te gustan estos juegos, Rachel. Tienes una maquina de skyball en tu habitación. Y esta seria tu primera vez jugando en juegos de máquinas y videojuegos, Sabrina. Podemos enseñarte si quieres.-

-Esta bien. Vale la pena intentarlo.-Sabrina.

Al rato, ordenan algo para comer. La banda Candy y Tabby tocan en el restaurante.

-Nunca las habia escuchado.-Rachel.-Tocan muy bien. Mejor que tu hermana, Lincoln.-

-Precisamente fue por eso que Luna se alteró el lunes.-Lincoln.-Vio que su banda ya no era la mejor de la semana y Candy la superó. Ahora Luna quiere recuperar su lugar.-

-Me...me parece una exa...exageración.-Mizuki.-Si...si te gusta la música, no deberias pre...preocuparte por esas cosas. Yo juego videojuegos, porque me gustan. No...no busco ganar los primeros lugares.-

-Cuando las personas son puestas en un pedestal imaginario por sus fans, o por algun familiar, a veces tienden a dejarse llevar por el orgullo.-Sabrina.-Y luego, no quieren bajarse de ese pedestal, y convierten su pasatiempo favorito, o sus trabajos, en una verdadera competencia de quien es el mejor. Sucede a menudo, desde algo tan simple, hasta entre los mismos científicos y médicos.-

-En caso de Luna, ella lo hace por 2 razones: porque quiere seguir teniendo la banda mas popular de Royar Woods, y porque cree que su idolo, Mick Swagger no la tomará en cuenta, si permanece en segundo lugar.-Lincoln.

-¿Tus hermanas se preocupan mucho de mantenerse entre los mejores?-

-Todas. Lori quiere seguir siendo la mejor golfista, Leni la mejor modista, Luan la mejor comediante, Lynn la número 1 en todos los deportes, Lucy la mejor poetisa, Lana la mejor mecánica, Lola la mejor señorita Royal Woods, y Lisa...no, Lisa ya no puede seguir siendo una científica. Tendrá suerte si logra salir de prisión. De Linka y Liberty no estoy seguro. Jamás las he visto preocuparse de que alguien las superen. Linka es dibujante, y Liberty es fotógrafa.-

-¿Y tu, has intentado ser el mejor en algo alguna vez?-

-No. Nunca. Todas las competencias que he ganado son insignificantes comparados con las que han ganado mis hermanas.-

-Pero aun asi son competencias. Lo importante, es divertirse, y no dejar que se te suba el orgullo al cerebro.-

"Recuerdo, desde que tengo memoria, el como mis padre alababan a mis hermanas por las cosas que hacian. Recuerdo tambien, cuando tenia 4 años, que mis hermanas no eran tan malas en aquel momento. Me trataban mejor que ahora. Al menos no me gritaban o no me obligaban a hacer cosas. Y fue con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar lentamente. Comenzaron a pedirme que hiciera cosas por ellas, comenzaron a gritarme por cada error que cometía, y por supuesto, mis padres nunca les decian nada. Para ellas, mis hermanas eran intocables. Eran sus mejores logros. Y por supuesto, yo parece que era el fracaso. No se por que yo era la oveja negra. Quizas ellos solo querian tener hijas, porque talento si tengo, para el dibujo, aunque lo deje de lado por Linka. Como me decian que "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas", en aquella epoca, deje de lado el dibujo, para que Linka pudiera lucirse. Aunque también parecía que nadie apreciaba mi talento y a nadie le importó que dejara dibujar."

-Hablando de competencias, aun no he terminado de hacer el comics. Aunque llevo avanzado mucho, como que aun no me convence del todo.-

Lincoln les muestra el comic que ha estado haciendo. Las 3 chicas lo leen.

-Tienes algo bueno.-Rachel.-Dibujas bien.-

-Y...y el personaje me agrada.-Mizuki.

-Pero siendo sincera, creo tu defecto, es que parece una copia de cualquier comics. Es demasiado cliché y plano.-

-¿Y que deberia hacer?-

-Deberias hacer algo mas original. Nose, un antiheroe, un villano con motivos mas justificado y que no sea malo porque si, un heroe mas humano con una vida cualquiera y problemas cotidianos.-

-Personajes mas humanos...-Lincoln pensando.-Cierto. Aqui tienen una biblioteca de comics. Podria leer algunos e inspirarme.-

-Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quien tenemos aqui.-una voz. Era Chandler, acompañado por unos chicos y Clyde. Sostiene un vaso con jugo.-Larry, asi que nos cambiaste por la antipática, la rara, y la tragalibros. Que mal amigo eres.-

-...Nunca fuimos amigos.-Lincoln.-(¿Yo dije eso?).-

-Aaaaah. Asi que si tienes valor, ¿eh?...Patético. ¿A quien quieres engañas, Larry? Siempre has sido un lamebotas patético, y siempre lo seras. Porque las personas como tu, le besan el tracero a cualquiera, solo para que lo acepten, y le digan cosas como "eres genial, Larry". Sabias que te buscabamos solo por tus hermanas y preferias fingir que no sabias nada. ¿Crees que naci ayer? Eres alguien patetico, Larry. Tu nunca tendras amigos de verdad, porque das lástima, y porque tus hermanas son mejores que tu en todo. Y estas imbeciles tampoco serán tus amigas.-

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, Sabrina mueve una mano, y de la nada, el vaso de jugo de Chandler sale y le salpica la cara.

-¡¿Pero que?!-

-¡Jajajajaja!-Rachel.-¡Que idiota!-

-¡No fui yo!-Chandler.-¡El jugo me salpico de la nada!-

-Si, claro. Y luego los cerdos vuelan.-Rachel. Un avión de juguete con forma de cerdo vuela. Estaba siendo controlado por el chico del gorro blanco.

-¡Hey! ¡No pruebes los aviones y helicópteros de juguete adentro!-el administrador.

-Lo siento.-se trae el avión y sale del Salon Verde.

-Puede que tengas razón en algo, Chandler.-Rachel.-Pero, ¿quien es el mas patético? ¿el patético que sigue a cualquiera que le diga un cumplido? ¿O el que usa al patético para acercarse a alguien, porque no tiene las pelotas para hacerlo por si solo?-

Chandler se queda quiero y molesto por unos segundos.

-¿Por que defiendes a este idiota, niña rica?-

-Me da igual lo que le pase a este idiota, pero si te metes conmigo...las cosas cambian.-se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a Chandler.

-¿Me estas desafiando? ¿Y que haras? ¿Tu papi despedira al mio? Soy mas fuerte que ¡tuuuuu...!-recibio una patada en los bajos por parte de Rachel. Chandler se queda retorciendose de dolor en el piso.

-¡Hey! ¡Las peleas estan prohibidas adentro!-el administrador, mirandolos.

Chandler se levanta. Salta para alivianar el dolor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por que no resolvemos esto con una competencia? Si yo gano, ustedes 4 harán lo que nosotros digamos, por una semana.-

-Pero si te expulsaron.-Lincoln.

-Despues de clases y el fin de semana...¡Ah! Y tu...-señala a Mizuki.-Me daras tu consola.-

-¡¿Que?!-Mizuki.

-¡No!-Lincoln.-Mejor otra cosa.-

-¿Que pasa, Lincoln? ¿No confias en ellas? Crei que eran tus amigas.-

Lincoln se queda mirandolas.

-Yo te daré la mia.-

-Acepto.-

-¿Y que ganamos nosotros si ganamos?-Rachel.

-Haremos lo que ustedes quieran...por una semana.-

-Y se raparan la cabeza.-Rachel sonriendo.-Acepto.-

-Es una apuesta. Jugaremos 4 juegos. Y si hay un empate, habra un quinto juego. Los esperamos en el skyball.-y se van.

-¿Por que aceptaste una apuesta por nosotros?-Sabrina a Rachel.

-Hace tiempo que he querido cerrarle la boca a ese imbecil. No soporto a ese idiota. Y...porque hice algo que cierto albino debio haber hecho desde el principio.-

-¿Y...y...y...si no ganamos?-Mizuki.

Lincoln se queda mirando a las 3 chicas con algo de preocupación.

"Conociendo a Chandler, hara cualquier cosa para humillarlas. Estabamos hablando de competencias. Se supone que son para divertirse, pero ahora me siento algo presionado. Sobretodo por las chicas. ¡Rayos! ¿Como es que acabé involucrandolas a ellas en esto? Técnicamente fue Rachel, pero tal vez...tal vez...yo debi haber hecho algo primero, y no dejar que Rachel lo hiciera por mi."

Al rato, todos se reunen en el skyball.

-Primera competencia.-Chandler.-Skyball. Quien anota mas puntos, gana.-

Ambos grupos comienzan a lanzar una bola por persona. Sabrina no sabia como lanzar la pelota, y esta golpea la reja. Alcanza a atraparla.

-Asi no, Sabrina. Tienes que tomar de esta forma.-se pone detras de Sabrina, le toma mano y se la mueve para que vea como tirar. Mizuki los mira. Sabrina lanza la bola, y logra encestar en el agujero que otorga mas puntos.

-Lo logré.-

El juego siguió. Luego de varios tiros, los ultimos tiros eran de Sabrina y Clyde. Clyde lanza, pero la pelota cae en el agujero con menor puntuación, y Sabrina vuelve a encestar en el agujero del puntaje mayor, ganando. El equipo Lincoln.

-¡Ganamos!-los 4 emocionados. Rachel se da la vuelta.

-Bien. Llevamos un punto.

-Fue solo suerte.-Chandler.

Segundo juego: El Láser.

Los 8 estaban distribuido por todo el campo de batalla. Clyde fue eliminado por Lincoln, quien lo ataca por sorpresa. Luego Mizuki fue eliminada por Chandler, quien primero la asusta y le dispara. Luego, Rachel y Lincoln eliminan a los otros 2 amigos de Chandler, pero este ultimo dispara a Rachel por la espalda. Lincoln y Chandler se estaban apuntando el uno al otro. Sabrina trata de atacar a Lincoln por detras, pero justo este disparó, Chandler esquiva, y Lincoln y Sabrina se eliminan entre si.

-Lo siento, Lincoln.-Sabrina.

-No te preocupes, Sabrina. Se que lo hiciste sin querer.-

-¡Ganamos, perdedores!-Clyde.

-Mira quien habla de perdedor.-Rachel.

Tercera competencia: videojuegos.

Juegan un videojuego de peleas, en que se escogen 4 peleadores. Sabrina es la primera en perder, luego Mizuki derrota a Clyde y a un amigo de Chandler, pero su personaje queda debilitado y pierde ante el otro amigo de Chandler. Rachel derrota al amigo de Chandler, pero pierde ante este, dado a que Chandler habia desbloqueado a un personaje fuerte.

-Conozco todos trucos de este juego.-Chandler.

Los personajes de Lincoln y Chandler se enfrentan, pero luego de varios golpes, el tiempo llega a 0, y Chandler gana por solo un milímetro de barra.

-¡Perdedores!-Clyde.-¡Van a ser nuestros esclavos!-

Cuarto juego: Mario Kart (batalla de globos).

Comienzan a jugar. Clyde rápidamente fue eliminado por Lincoln y Mizuki.

-¡¿Otra vez fui el primer eliminado?!-Clyde.

Sabrina es atacada por los amigos de Chandler, y cuando le queda un globo, Lincoln la salva, usando una estrella. Da circulos, y vuelve a atacar a los amigos de Chandler. A estos les queda una estrella. A Sabrina le salen 3 hongos.

-Chocalos, Sabrina.-

-Esta bien. Lo intentare.-

Sabrina usa el champiñón, y le quita el globo a uno de los amigos de Chandler.

-¡Fallaste!-el otro amigo de Chandler. Rachel le lanza un caparazón rojo, eliminandolo.

-¡¿Pero como?!-Chandler.-¡Quede yo solo!-

-Mizuki y yo tenemos experiencia en esto.-

Y entre los 4, eliminan a Chandler.

-¡Ganamos!-los 4. Rachel rápidamente les da la espalda.

-Bien por nosotros.-Rachel.

-Hora del desempate.-Chandler.

-Un momento.-Sabrina.-No es justo que todos ustedes eligieran los juegos. Nosotros deberiamos elegir el siguiente.-

-Esta bien. Pero dudo que vuelvan a ganar. Solo porque 3 de ustedes son chicas, les dejaremos elegir el desempate.-

-Lo siento, chicos.-Sabrina.-Como no soy muy buena en estos juegos, los he perjudicado. Deberian buscar a alguien que los ayude con el desempate.-

Lincoln se quedo mirando a las chicas.

-No.-Lincoln.-Somos un equipo. Aunque no seamos amigos exactamente, estamos juntos en esto. Si quieren, yo pagaré la apuesta de las 3 si llegamos a perder.-

-¿Estas loco?-Rachel.-¿Por que harias eso?-

-Porque ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto...Tal vez Rachel si, pero creo que hace tiempo que debi armarme de valor y encarar a Chandler directamente.-

-...¡Yo estoy contigo!-Mizuki.-...¡...!-Se puso roja cuando lo dijo.

-Como tu dijiste, tengo que ver en esto.-Rachel.-Asi que estaré a tu lado...hasta que terminen los juegos.-

-¿Pero que haran con mi falta de experiencia en estas cosas?-Sabrina. Lincoln sonrie.

-Conozco el juego indicado para nosotros 4.-

-¿Ya decidieron el siguiente juego?-Chandler.

-Por supuesto que si...¡Dance Resolution!-apuntando al juego de baile.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-

-¿Acaso tienen miedo?-Lincoln con un tono seguro.-(Lo volvi a hacer).-

-¡Vamos a trapear el piso con ustedes!-Clyde.

Comenzó el juego de baile. Al principio todos estaban bien, hasta que comenzó una parte en la que se tenian que tocar. Al equipo Chandler se le hizo incomodo, y ademas, mas chicos comenzaron a verlos. Al equipo Lincoln, tambien se le hizo algo incomodo, pero mas que por el público, fue por otra cosa.

-Jamas he intentado bailar con un chico.-Sabrina.

-Es solo un juego.-Lincoln.-Solo debemos seguir la pantalla. No tienes que mirarme si no quieres.-y junto a Sabrina, comenzaron a bailar abrazados, mientras Mizuki los miraba, distrayendose un poco.

-Presta atención.-Rachel.-No quiero deberle nada a Lincoln si llegamos a perder.-

-¡Si!-Mizuki nerviosa.

Al principio Sabrina estaban algo rígida, pero rápidamente, comienza a moverse mejor. Hubo una parte en la que se tenian que abrazar. El equipo Chandler estaban colorados de vergüenza. Lincoln y Sabrina se miraban.

-¿Y te gustó el juego?-

-La verdad, me gustaron los juegos en si.-

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte despues a jugar los demas juegos de maquina.-

-...De acuerdo.-

Finalmente, la canción termina. El equipo Lincoln fue el ganador, pero Lincoln nota algo extraño.

-Mizuki. ¿Por que sacaste la menor puntuación?-

-Por nada.-Mizuki quitando la vista, y con las mejillas infladas.

-¡Hicieron trampa!-Chandler.-¡Eligieron este juego a propósito para ganar!-

-No hubo ninguna trampa.-Sabrina.-Este es un videojuego como cualquiera. Que no hayan podido bailar bien, no significa exactamente que hubo trampas.-

-Es verdad.-El administrador.-Ninguno de estos juegos está arreglado.-

-No...puede...ser.-Chandler de rodillas. Se levanta rápidamente.-¡No puedo permitir esto!-se va corriendo, pero justo el avion cerdo del chico de gorro entra, rapandole por al medio de la cabeza de Chandler.-¡Mi cabello!-y todos los demas chicos comienzan a sacarles fotografias y a grabarlo.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo no tengo que pagar esa apuesta!-Clyde.-¡Me ire a la militarizada mañana!-se aleja y el avión cerdo pasa por debajo, contándole parte del pantalón, y exponiendo su tracero ante todos que comenzaron a sacarle fotografias por teléfono y a grabarlo.

-Si que estan afiladas esas aspas.-el chico del gorro.

-¡Hey! ¡Te dije que no jugaras con eso adentro!-

-Bien, aprovechemos esos descuentos en la barberia para raparnos.-los 2 amigos de Chandler.

-Olvidenlo.-Rachel.-No necesito a unos sirvientes, asi que olvidense de la apuesta.-

-Eh...gracias.-

-Li...Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Aunque hayamos ga...ganado...¡Muchas gracias por querer sacrificarte por nosotras!-sonrojada.

-De nada, Mizuki.-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Rachel.-Ya nos deshicimos de esos molestosos.-

-Juguemos, aprovechando el tiempo.-Lincoln.-Sabrina, ¿aun quieres aprender a jugar?-

-Por supuesto.-Sabrina.

Pasado el rato, los 4 se divirtieron en varios juegos: Sabrina anotó todas las pelotas en el agujero de mayor puntuación en el skyball. Salen los boletos. Sabrina toca la maquina, y salen mas boletos. Lincoln y Mizuki vuelven a bailar en el juego de maquinas. Mizuki se le ve feliz, pero derrepenten se sonroja demasiado y se queda en shock. Sabrina ocupa su lugar. En el basketball, una pelota de Sabrina tambalea en el aro. Estaba por caer hacia el costado, pero de la nada, se dobla y entra al centro. En el laser, estaban disparandose entre si. Rachel apunta a Sabrina, pero de la nada, se le resbala el arma, y Sabrina le dispara. En un videojuego, Lincoln le enseña a Sabrina a manejar los botones y la palanca. Mizuki los mira con molestia.

-¡Atención a todos!-Tabby.-¡Las Candy y yo hemos improvisado una nueva canción! ¡Espero que les guste!-

La banda comienza a tocar y a cantar una canción que habla sobre una guitarrista que no le va muy bien, pero que sigue adelante y comienza a tener éxito. Lincoln choca accidentalmente con un sujeto de gabardina marron, sombrero de vaquero, lentes de sol, y una barba.

-Lo siento señor.-

-No te preocupes, chico. Por cierto, ¿conoces a esa banda?-

-Si. Las trillizas son la banda Candy. Y la otra guitarrista se llama Tabby. Está probando tocar con ellas, para ver si entra a la banda.-

-Si que saben tocar bien esos instrumentos. Quisiera hablar con ellas cuando terminen.-

Mas tarde, los 4 se reunen afuera para despedirse.

-Fue divertido. En especial por lo de Chandler.-Rachel.-Ya vienen a buscarme. ¿No quieren que los lleve?-

-No, gracias.-Sabrina.-Mi papá vendrá a recogerme.-

-El mio tambien.-Mizuki.

-Y no tartamudeaste, Mizuki.-Rachel.

-Bueno. Yo debo irme, chicas.-Lincoln.

-¿No quieres que vaya a dejarte?-Rachel.

-No creo que sea buena idea. En especial, por lo que les dijiste a mis hermanas.-

-Allá tu.-Rachel.

-Adios, chicas. Nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós, Lincoln.-Mizuki y Sabrina.

-¡Lincoln, espera!-Sabrina. Le arregla la mochila.-Tenías la mochila abierta.-

-Gracias, Sabrina.-

-De nada...amigo.-

-¿Que?-

-Nada. Cuidate.-

Lincoln se va en bicicleta. Le llega un mensaje. Era una foto de los 4 reunidos. Mizuki la habia enviado. Tenia el mensaje "me diverti mucho".

"Que día. Me alegro que todo acabara bien para todos...bueno, casi todos. ¿Fue idea mia, o Sabrina me llamó "amigo"? Quizas escuché mal. Realmente esta semana me he sentido mucho mejor, desde que salí con estas chicas. Espero tener muchos días mas así. Solo debo terminar rápido los deberes que me obligan mis hermanas a hacer...¡Momento! Ahora que lo estoy pensando bien, no he recibido ninguna llamada. ¿Que estará pasando en casa? Generalmente hubiese recibido mínimo 3 llamadas. ¿Habrá pasado algo con Lisa?"

Lincoln llega a casa. Nota que esta algo silenciosa.

-Parece que no hay nadie adentro.-

-Hola, Lincoln.-Lucy asustando a Lincoln.

-Lucy. ¿Estas tu sola?-

-Nos está cuidando Leni. Lori fue al hospital. Bobby se cayó por las escaleras en la preparatoria. Luna está con su banda, Luan está en la escuela de payasos ayudando en una clase. Lynn esta teniendo un juego de práctica. Linka y Liberty estan con unos amigos.-

-¿Y las gemelas?-

-¡Liiiiiiinncoln!-Lola bajando.

-Tenía que preguntar.-

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Mamá y papá lo sabrán! ¡Necesito practicar para mi desfile del sabado!-

-¡Oye, yo lo nesecito para que me ayude a construir mi auto de carreras!-

-¡Yo lo pedí primero!-

-¡No es cierto!-y las gemelas se ponen a pelear.

-Eso las mantendrá ocupadas. Necesito que organices mis poemas, desde el menos triste al mas triste...y que prepares la cena. No creo que Leni pueda hacerla sola.-y ven que Leni está descongelando la olla con un secador de cabello.-

-...De acuerdo.-

Lincoln rápidamente organizó los poemas de Lucy. Se dirige a la cocina.

-Yo me ocupo de la cena, Leni.-

-Gracias, Lincoln. Espero que no se le hayan partido las puntas a la cena.-y se va.

Lincoln comienza a calentar la cena. Le llega un mensaje.

-Un mensaje de Maggie...-Lo lee.-"Lincoln. Si no estas ocupado el sabado, podemos salir juntos".-

Mas tarde, la familia Loud regresa. Lincoln cena con su familia. Nadie habia vuelto a hablar del tema de Lisa. En cambio, solo hablaban de sus propios asuntos.

-Familia. Necesito ayuda de todos ustedes. Necesito que todos me den suerte para mi próximo juego de baseball que sera el sabado por la mañana.-

-Cuenta con todos nosotros.-Leni.

-¿Y que hay de Lisa?-Lincoln. Todos se quedan mirandolo.

-Es cierto.-Lynn enojada.-Si va a prisión, que vea mi juego por videochat. Necesito a todos, incluyendote a ti, Lincoln. Eres el único que no ha ido a ver mis juegos de baseball.-

-Yo tengo planes para el sabado.-

-...¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-todos echándose a reir.

-¿Tienes planes con tu club?-Linka.

-¿Que club?-Lori.

-Lincoln esta dentro de un club de la escuela.-Liberty.

-Entonces cancela tus planes.-Lynn.

-No creo que pueda.-

-¿No quieres reconsiderarlo?-

-...Esta bien.-

Lincoln termina y se va sin decir nada, y sin que nadie le diga algo.

"Me quedé pensando en la sugerencia de Sabrina. Y creo que ya se que podria ser. Debo volver a crear mi comic desde 0. Puedo continuarlo en la escuela."

Lincoln sube a su habitación. Saca su mochila. Nota que habia algo de mas adentro.

-¿Y esto?-saca lo que parece ser un cómics.-Un cómics. Rentado del Salon Verde.-Lee la portada. Habia la imagen de un adolescente con un traje blanco, sombrero, y baston con una luna creciente en un extremo.-"Moonlight: el Ladron Fantasma". Que extraño. Se parece mucho a mi...-abre el comic y revisa todas las paginas rápidamente, hasta llegar al final. Atras del comic, habian imagenes de otros comics.-No sabia que eran de la misma compañia. "Ultrachica", "Shiny Witch", y "Astral: la angel arquera". Esta ultima heroina se parece a Mizuki...y tambien a esa extraña figura que vi en el cielo.-

"Aun falta para que sea sabado. Puede que Maggie cancele la salida, pero tambien puede que no lo haga. Lynn no me perdonara si no voy a verla. Pero de verdad que quiero salir con Maggie el sabado. En la tarde mis hermanas me obligaran a hacer sus cosas, asi que no podre disfrutar todo el día, como lo he estado haciendo durante estos días. ¿Que deberia hacer?"

Elecciones:

1.-Escaparse de casa el sabado en la mañana.

2.-Ir al partido de Lynn, e irse en el medio tiempo.

3.-Quedarse a ver el juego de Lynn.

Continuará...


	9. Alegria, Tristeza, Furia

Alegria, Tristeza y Furia

Lincoln escribe en el celular: "De acuerdo. Saldremos el sabado. ¿Donde quieres salir?". Maggie responde: "Vayamos al cine. Hay una pelicula que quiero ver y comienza a las 10:00 AM. Luego podemos salir al parque". Lincoln escribe: "Esta bien. Nos veremos en el cine a las 9:30 AM". Maggie responde: "OK. Buenas noches".

"El sabado el es juego de Lynn. Y se que comienza temprano. Debo pensar en una forma de escapar sin que se den cuenta. Tengo hasta el viernes en la noche para pensar en algun plan. Tanbien debo estar preparado para una ensalada de golpes. Aunque...es raro que Lynn pierda. Todos la consideran un prodigio en los deportes. Una vez participó en 4 campeonatos en un solo día...y ganó en los 4. Asi que tal vez no deberia preocuparme. Cuando Lynn gana, se le olvidan todos sus demas problemas, excepto hacer del 2, ya que segun ella, es de mala suerte hacer del 2 antes de un campeonato."

Lincoln termina de sacar algo de ropa de su habitación. Llega Ruth.

-De inmediato me voy, tía Ruth. Solo estoy sacando algo se ropa.-

-Antes de irte, dame unos buenos masajes de pies. Me estan matando los juanetes de tanto que caminé.-

-(Ugh), de acuerdo. Traeré la crema.-

Al rato, Lincoln le masajea los pies a Ruth.

-¿Puedes creerlo? El mellizo malvado resultó ser bueno, y el otro mellizo resultó ser el verdadero malvado todo este tiempo.-

-(Yo ni siquiera veo telenovelas) Eh...fue un gran giro argumental.-

-Y yo que queria que se casara con Lila...Lincoln, ¿que quieres ser cuando grande?-

-...No lo se. No tengo nada decidido.-

-Todas tus hermanas ya saben lo que quieren ser, o tienen una idea de lo que quieren ser. No deberias quedarte atrás. O terminarás trabajando en una oficina con un jefe que te trate como una basura...O terminarás trabajando para tus hermanas.-

-Que casualidad. Alguien me dijo algo parecido.-

-Puedo estar vieja, pero no despistada. Se como es la relación con tu familia. Lo entiendo. Tu abuelo Albert pasó por lo mismo.-

-¿El abuelo Albert?-

-Si. Todos no creian en él, y preferian tratarlo como un esclavo, pero él supero todas sus barreras y logro ser un marino.-

-Lo extraño.-

-Yo también, Lincoln. Asi que no te quedes atrás y busca una meta por ti mismo. Tu abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de ti, si dejarás de permitirles a tus hermanas que te pisoteen.-

"El abuelo Albert. Nuestro abuelo favorito. Fue la única persona que realmente parecia apoyarme en el pasado. Nos divertiamos mucho con él. A diferencia de mis padres, él nunca se olvidaba de mi. Eran muy pocas las veces que podíamos verlo, pero eramos felices en esos momentos. Hasta que...desapareció sin dejar rastro. Tenia 7 años para ese entonces. Solo supimos que salio de viaje para ver a un amigo de la infancia del que no se veian desde hace tiempo. Nadie tiene certeza de que aun siga con vida. Lo extraño mucho."

Al rato, Lincoln terminó de masajearle los pies a Ruth. Sale de la habitación y se va al baño. Se lava las manos y se mira al espejo.

-¿Es idea mia...o me veo diferente en algo?-

Baja al sótano y se pone a dibujar en su comic. Luego de un rato, se acuesta a dormir.

Jueves:

Todo transcurre con normalidad en la mañana: baño, desayuno, un poco de televisión, y una lista de cosas que hacer para Lincoln, de parte de sus hermanas. Este se va en bicicleta hacia la escuela. Pasa por un restaurante chino.

"El restaurante chino que mi abuelo solia frecuentar. Recuerdo que una vez se comio todas las bandejas. Realmente tenia un gran estomago. Para ser viejo, mi abuelo tenia mucha vitalidad. Aun podia correr, escalar, nadar a gran velocidad, era imparable...Ahora que veo bien, este restaurante a cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi."

Nota un letrero que dice "se solicita camarero".

Lincoln sigue pedaleando hasta la escuela. Las clases transcurren con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina estaban almorzando juntos en la cafeteria.

-Un 10 en el trabajo.-Lincoln.

-Es...es...estoy muy contenta.-Mizuki.

-Y todo gracias a que todo cooperamos.-Sabrina.

-Si...-Rachel sonriendo. Nota que la ven, y de inmediato deja de sonreír.-Bueno, era un trabajo en equipo, asi que es obvio que es gracias a que todos cooperamos.-

-Y en parte es gracias a ti, Rachel.-Lincoln.-Porque siempre querias que todos trabajaramos juntos.-

-Solo lo hice para que nadie terminara tomando credito por algo que hizo poco o no hizo nada.-quitando la mirada de todos.

-¿Y como vas con el comic, Lincoln?-Sabrina.

-Avance en algo. Pero ya tengo las ideas de principio a fin.-

-Que bueno.-Sabrina.-¿Saben, chicos? Lo he estado pensando. Y tambien lo discuti con una maestra, y con mi madre, y ellas me aconsejaron mucho sobre esto. Verán, hay unas razones personales por las que prefiero no hacer amigos, pero creo que he estado exagerando.-

-¿Son muy personales, como para no decirlas? Porque podriamos ayudarte.-Lincoln.

-Muy personales. Pero no se preocupen. Estoy bien. Y me gustaria hacerles una propuesta a los 3.-Alza la mano.-¿Podemos ser amigos? Quisiera intentarlo, en lugar de solo mantenerme al margen, como lo he hecho desde que llegué a la escuela.-

Todos se quedan mirandola por unos segundos, hasta que Lincoln acerca su mano.

-Encantado de ser tu amigo.-Lincoln.-(¿De verdad que quiere ser mi amigo?).-

-¡Somos amigas!-Mizuki algo ruborizada. Toca rápidamente la mano de Lincoln.

Rachel alza su mano y se saca una selfie con los 3.

-No crean que somos amigos. Solo nesecito salir con gente para que crean que no quiero evitar a mis padres.-Rachel sonrojada.

-No quiero arruinarlo, pero ¿hablas en serio?-Lincoln.-¿De verdad quieres que seamos tus amigos?-

-Muy en serio.-

-¿Y...y...y que hacemos ahora?-Mizuki.

Tabby llega a la mesa de Lincoln.

-Hola, chicos.-Tabby.

-Hola Tabby.-todos, excepto Rachel.

-...Hola.-Rachel.

-¿Y como te fue con las Candys?-

-¡Excelente! ¡Ellas si que saben rockear! Son todas agradables. Todas saben escuchar y recibir sugerencias y permiten que todas nos pongamos de acuerdo en que hacer. Gracias por recomendarme a ellas, Lincoln. Tocaremos en la tarde a las 4:00 PM el sabado en el parque, si es que quieren ir a escucharnos.-Se va.-Te debo una.-mirando a Lincoln y sigue su camino.

El resto del dia, todo fue normal para Lincoln: hacer las cosas que le ordenaron sus hermanas, pero Lincoln se notaba muy enérgico y con una sonrisa. Al terminar, regreso al sotano a continuar con su comic, que ahora lo hacia con mas ganas que nunca.

"¡Amigas! ¡Oficialmente si tengo amigas! ¡Antes solo tenia suposiciones que esperaban que fueran ciertas, pero oficialmente tengo amigas!...Clyde y Chandler estaban equivocados. Si tengo amigos de verdad. Pero...¿de verdad funcionará así la amistad? He visto que muchos amigos comparten cosas en común y hacen actividades juntas, y yo solo comparto cosas en común con Mizuki. ¿Eso influye realmente en la amistad? Solo espero que esta vez si seamos amigos de verdad y no como ese quinteto."

Viernes (el dia del juicio de Lisa):

Todos los Loud asistieron al juicio de Lisa Loud.

-Lisa Loud. Se le acusa de experimentación ilegal y estafa. ¿Como se declara?-

-...Culpable, señoria, pero argumento que todos los experimentos que he realizado, han sido para el beneficio de la humanidad.-

-Señorita Loud, ¿tiene idea de cuantas leyes a quebrantado desde que usted es una científica? Leyes sobre experimentación, leyes sobre los derechos humanos, y hasta leyes medioambientales. ¿Estaba consciente de todo eso, señorita Loud?-

-...Estaba consciente, señoria.-

-¿Y entonces por que quebranto las leyes?-

-...Yo...solo queria...ser una gran científica...que contribuyera al mundo con su sabiduria.-

Luego de un par de acusaciones, llegó el momento de las declaraciones:

-Lisa siempre fue una engreida.-Lori.-Solo porque era inteligente, creia tener el derecho de tratarnos como unos estupidos.-

-(Mira quien habla de sentirse superior).-Lincoln.

-Lisa me dio una crema para el rostro.-Leni.-Yo me la aplique, creyendo que era una crema que se me habia caído debajo de la cama, y mi cara se inflamo. Y luego descubri..que Lisa me habia engañado.-

-Siempre está generando explosiones en su laboratorio.-Luna.-A veces son tan fuertes que nos duelen los oidos.-

-(Y lo dice la que toca a alto volumen).-

-Nunca le pareció importar las consecuencias de sus experimentos sobre nosotras.-Luan.-Es mas, parece que nunca le importó esta familia.-

-(Lo dice la que le gusta hacernos bromas pesadas el primero de Abril).-

-Lisa tomaba algunas de mis mascotas sin mi permiso.-Lana.-Y hacia experimentos con ellos.-

-Siempre confiabamos en Lisa.-Lynn sr.-Nunca creimos que hacia cosas ilegales. Ella decia que todo estaba bien y no habia nada de que preocuparse.-

-Lisa nunca me contaba todos los detalles de sus experimentos.-Lincoln.-Una vez, la escuche hablar de lo ingenuo que eramos por permitir que experimentara sobre nosotros.-

-A Lisa jamás le importó la humanidad.-David.-No le importa experimentar con sus hermanos, no le importa generar desastres, y casi acabó con la vida en la tierra cuando intentó replicar una supernova.-

-¡David!-Lisa comenzando a quebrarse.-¡¿Por que...?!-

-Y no solo eso. Una vez, ella infecto a propósito a la clase del jardin de niños con Streptococcus pyogenes solo para probar un antibiótico experimental.-

-¡Eso era nuestro secreto!-Lisa.-¡Crei que tu...!-

-Hay, por favor. Todos ya estan hartos de tu actitud arrogante, Lisa. Tuve que dejar que brillaras, porque creía que de verdad eramos amigos, pero nunca te importó lo que hiciste hace unos meses.-David se arranca el cabello, demostrando que era una peluca y su cabeza estaba calva.-Aun no me crece el cabello por tu culpa. ¿Y te importó? Nunca. Actuaste como si no tuvieras nada que ver en esto. Y no soy el único niño que tiene que usar peluca.-y entran algunos niños de la clase de Lisa y todos ellos usaban peluca. Tambien la maestra.

Luego de mas pruebas y declaraciones, llegó el veredicto final.

-Señorita Lisa Loud. Por experimentación ilegal, estafa, contaminación ambiental, y violación a los derechos humanos, se le considera culpable de todos sus delitos que se le acusan. Se le prohibirá la ejercion de su profesión como científica, y colaboración en cualquier clase de experimentación. Y en el caso que intente volver a realizarlo, usted sera enviada a prisión. Agradezca que esta libre.-y golpea el mazo.

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa, Lincoln se percata del silencio que hay en Vanzilla. Nadie queria dirigirle la palabra a Lisa.

-Todos esos experimentos que hice sobre ustedes, era para mejorar la vida humana. No deberian mirarme de esa forma. Si no fuera por mi, Lynn y Luna estarian con bajas calificaciones, papá no sabria las proporciones correctas de los ingredientes y las reglas para abrir su restaurante, y toda la escuela estaria enferma con faringitis piogenica. Y eso que yo...-

-Lisa. Mejor mantente callada.-Rita.-Aun nos debes una explicación a todos nosotros por lo que hiciste.-

-...Este es el fin de mi carrera como científica.-Lisa cabizbaja. Lincoln le da un jugo a Lisa.-...Gracias, unidad fraterna.-

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln fue el único que no quiso escuchar el regaño de Lisa, y prefirio irse al sótano. Aun asi, escuchó como Rita y Lynn sr la regañaban, aunque fingió no escuchar nada.

"Arruine a Lisa. Tanto su reputación, como su vida social, su relación con la familia, su sueño, y todo por lo que ha trabajado. Se que Lisa cometió muchos delitos, pero aun asi...¿Se merece todo lo que le ha pasado? Una parte de mi dice que si, pero siento un poco de lastima por ella. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. La vida de Lisa ya está acabada."

Al rato, Lincoln se encuentra dibujando. Volvió a avanzar en su comic. Lisa baja con una gran bolsa.

-¿Que haces, Lisa?-

-...Me castigaron. Tengo que lavar toda la ropa sucia de la casa, luego ayudar a Lori a ordenar sus palos de golf, ser modelo de ropa de Leni, limpiar los instrumentos de Luna, limpiar los apestosos zapatos de payaso de Luan, pulir los trofeos de Lynn, limpiar el ataud de Lucy, y limpiar la habitación de Lana y Lola.-

Lisa agrega toda la ropa a la lavadora, usa un banquillo para alcanzar los botones y perilla, y enciende la lavadora.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo...una de las mentes mas brillantes de todo el mundo...reducida a una sirvienta...cuando todos deberian alabarme por todas las cosas que he hecho! ¡Gané hasta un premio Nobel! ¡Un Nobel! ¡¿Que se creen todos esos idiotas?! ¡El mundo nesecita mi cerebro! ¡Yo soy Lisa Loud!-pataleando como una niña de 4 años...que técnicamente si lo es.

-(Creo que hablé demasiado pronto sobre remordimiento. Tal vez si se lo merece).-

-¡¿Quien se cree que es David?! ¡El no es capaz de soportar ver un cuerpo de un ser vivo diseccionado! ¡Un vez le mostré un corazón de cerdo y salió a vomitar al baño! ¡Pero se equivocó de baño y vomito sobre Darcy! ¡El no seria nada sin mi ayuda! ¡Y se atrevió a darme la espalda, al igual que esos otros científicos de tercera que dijeron ser mis colegas! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Tener que pasar toda mi infancia y adolescencia...siendo tú!-mirando a Lincoln.

-¡Lisa, si ya terminaste de echar ropa a la lavadora, ven a limpiar lo que dejó Charls en la cocina!-Lola gritando.-¡Y saca la basura! ¡Esta por darse vuelta...!-se escucha el tarro caerse.-Olvidalo, ya se dio vuelta. ¡Ven a limpiarlo!-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-Lisa pataleando y va de mala gana.

-(Limpiar...basura...¡Eso es!).-Lincoln con un plan.

Lincoln sale del sotano, y sale de casa. Se dirige a la casa de al lado. Toca el timbre.

-¿Que quieres Loud?-el vecino abriendo la puerta.

-Hola, señor Quejon. Le propongo un trato...a cambio de 2 lasañas de mi papá.-

-Te escucho.-y escucha el favor de Lincoln.

Al dia siguiente, Lincoln le levanta muy temprano, se baña y se viste rápidamente. Saca una bolsa de basura en la que guarda su mochila. Se va a la cocina, y saca 2 bandejas de lasaña.

-Hay cosas que ya caducaron.-Lincoln mintiendo. Nadie le hace caso.-¡Sacaré la basura!-y nadie le presta atención.

Lincoln sale de la casa. Nota que nadie lo vio, asi que rápidamente se va corriendo. Se dirige a la casa del señoe Quejon, y toca el timbre. El vecino abre la puerta, entregandole la bicicleta a Lincoln. Este le entrega las bandejas de lasañas.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Loud.-el señor Quejon.

-No hay de que. Y recuerde. Usted y yo no nos hemos visto.-y el señor Quejon hace un gesto de boca cerrada.

Lincoln pedalea hasta llegar al cine. Se encontró con Maggie.

-¿Llegue a tiempo?-

-Antes de la hora acordada. ¿Como estas, Lincoln? Supe que tu hermana fue arrestada.-

-Si, por experimentación ilegal. Quedó libre, pero no puede hacer ningun experimento nunca mas en su vida.-

-Sentiria lástima, pero ya me enteré por Luan todas las cosas que hizo. Vamos, la pelicula comenzará dentro de poco.-

Al rato, Lincoln y Maggie entran al cine. Lincoln paga solo una entrada.

-¿Una sola entrada?-

-Tengo este boleto que me sirve para cualquier película. Lo gané en una competencia en el Salón Verde.-

-¿El Salón Verde?-

-Un salon de juegos que abrieron hace poco. Fui con una amiga de la escuela.-

-Asi que por fin tienes amigos en la escuela.-

-...Maggie. ¿Que se suponen que hacen los amigos? ¿Los amigos de verdad? Porque como sabes, ese quinteto de aprovechados nunca fueron mis amigos.-

-A veces las personas se vuelven amigas sin siquiera preguntarse entre ellas "¿Quieres que seamos amigos o amigas?".-

-Si, pero...tengo un poco de miedo de arruinarlo todo. Tener amigos de verdad era una de las cosas que siempre he querido tener.-

-¿Y por que lo arruinarias? Eres un buen chico, estas dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera sin pedir nada a cambio, y estas dispuesto a escuchar a otras personas. Las amistades se arruinan, cuando las personas se vuelven tóxicas.-

-¿Tóxicas?-

-Tóxicas. Cuando comienzan a degradarte, a aprovecharse de ti, a hacerte sentir mal, cuando ya no hay confianza, y cuando hay muchas peleas. Y creeme, que he conocido gente asi.-

-Es que además...no compartimos los mismos gustos.-

-No tienen que compartir los mismos gustos en todo. Yo tengo amigos que no son de mi estilo, y aun asi, nos hemos divertido.-

Entran a la sala de cine. Comienzan los trailers:

Trailer 1: Ellos no tenian otra opción mas que comer frijoles, repollos, y gaseosas, y ahora estan atrapados en una mansión con una peligrosa criaturita. Ten cuidado...porque puede escucharlo, porque puede verlo por calor, y sobretodo...porque puede olerlo. "No te Tires un Pedo". Próximamente en cines.

Trailer 2:

-No pueden detenernos. Porque somos muchas, porque somos lindas. Y conquistaremos este mundo con nuestra lindura.-

"Attack of Lolis". Próximamente en cines.

Trailer 3:

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-

-Te amo mas que nada en este mundo.-

-Yo tambien te amo mas que nada en este mundo.-

-Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.-

-Yo tambien quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.-

"Otra Película Cliche de Amor". Próximamente en cines.

Trailer 4:

-Vamos a salvar el mundo juntas.-

-Nosotros iremos con ustedes.-

-Ustedes no pueden ir, porque son hombres, y nosotras somos mujeres empoderadas que pueden luchar sin la compañia de un hombre.-

"Super Feministas". Próximamente en cines.

-¿Has notada que las películas son cada vez mas predecibles, raras, clichés, o con propaganda feminista?-Lincoln.

-Lo se.-Maggie.-Por eso prefiero los clasicos. Se preocupan mas del guión y la trama, que por los efectos especiales, el fanservice, y dejar propagandas.-

La pelicula comienza. Se trata de una historia de un emo que tiene que lidiar con la gente molestandolo o pidiendole que sonría. La pelicula estaba llena de humor negro y sarcástico. Al final, el emo solo sonrie en una ocasión.

A la salida del cine, Lincoln y Maggie se reunen.

-¿Y que te pareció la película?-Maggie.

-Pues...no fue tan mala, pero tampoco fue muy buena.-

-Opino lo mismo.-

-...Maggie.-

-Dime.-

-¿Somos amigos?-

-...Pues...si. ¿Por que?-

-Es que...tenia dudas si...de verdad lo éramos.-

-Si no fueramos amigos, no te habria pedido que salieramos.-

-Disculpame si yo...-

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que hagas esa clase de preguntas. A veces tambien me he preguntado lo mismo por otras personas. ¿Y ahora a donde vamos, Lincoln?-

-Hay una banda que va a tocar en el parque a las 4:00 PM. Son las Candys.-

-¿Las Candys? Me gusta ese grupo. Saben mezclar luz y la oscuridad en una sola canción.-Suena el celular de Maggie.-¿Hola?...Si...si...no, es solo un amigo...esta bien, ire para allá.-Corta la llamada.-Lo siento, Lincoln. Creo que hasta aqui llegó nuestra salida. Un familiar acaba de ser hospitalizado. Pero me divertí con la película...no mucho, pero disfruté salir contigo.-

-Esta bien. ¿Te llevo al hospital?-

-¿En tu bicicleta?-

-Jamas intente llevarme a alguien.-

-Si me caigo y me rompo la pierna, tu me cuidaras hasta que me recupere.-

-Es un trato.-

Lincoln lleva sentada a Maggie hacia adelante. Ella conduce, mientras Lincoln pedalea. Llegan hasta el hospital. Esta se baja.

-Gracias por traerme, Lincoln.-

-De nada. Para eso estan los amigos...¿No?-se acaricia la cabeza por occipital.

-Cuidate. Nos veremos otro dia.-y entra al hospital.

"No fue tan largo, pero disfruté con esta salida. Aunque la película no estuvo muy buena. Deberia volver a casa. Aun tengo que terminar el comic. Si no tengo nada mas que hacer, ire al concierto de las Candys."

Le llega un mensaje a Lincoln: "¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos, jovencito!".

"Parece que fueron mis padres quienes realmente se enfadaron esta vez. Esto es extraño. A ellos se les debería olvidar que no estuve ahi si Lynn hubiese...Oh. ¿Acaso Lynn perdió?"

Le llega otro mensaje. Era de Lynn: "¡¿Donde estas, tontolon?! ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos apenas te encuentre!".

"¡De verdad que perdio!...¡Wooow! ¡Perdió! No puedo creerlo. Esto no se ve todos los días. Pero conociendo a Lynn, ahora me echará la culpa de haber perdido ese juego. Bien, sabia que algo como esto me esperaria, ¿pero que perdiera?..."

-¡Te encontré, perdedor!-Lynn desde una esquina. Se dirige a Lincoln a gran velocidad en una bicicleta.

-¡Oh, rayos!-Lincoln.

Lincoln comienza a huir de Lynn a gran velocidad. Pasan por varias calles de Royal Woods. Casi pasan a llevar a Chandler, haciendo que se le caiga el peluquín y muchos vean su cabeza rapada. Casi pasan a llevar a Flipp, pero hacen que se le caiga un costal directo en el pie. Pasan por el parque, esquivando niños, parejas, perros, a Hank y Hawk, a Chazz con un grupo de adolescentes, a Reisuke y Miawa.

-¡Hola, Lincoln!-Reisuke.

-Parece que algo esta pasando, Reikun.-Miawa.-Vamos.-

Luego de pedalear por varias calles, Lynn alcanza a Lincoln y se le tira encima justo en una pista de patinaje al frente de un restaurante chino.

-¡Tuuu!-golpea a Lincoln.-¡Por tu culpa, perdí el campeonato!-le da otro puñetazo.

-¡¿Por que mi culpa?!-

-¡¿Y lo preguntas?!-Lynn levanta a Lincoln y le da un golpe en la boca del estómago.-¡Faltaste a la final!-le da un puñetazo en la cara.-¡Tu ausencia provocó que tuviera mala suerte en el juego!-le da otro puñetazo.

-¡Lynn! ¡Basta! ¡Perdon si...!-

-¡No quiero tu perdon!-lleva a Lincoln contra el muro.-¡¿Quien te crees que eres como para dejarme plantada?!-abofetea a Lincoln.

-Solo quise salir con una amiga.-

-¿Amiga? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que buen chiste! ¡¿Quieres hacerle competencia a Luan?! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Quien va a querer ser tu amiga?!-le da una bofetada.-¡Tu no eres mas que un idiota sin talento!-abofetea a Lincoln.-¡Un perdedor al que nadie le importas!-le da otra bofetada.-¡¿Que se supone que haces en realidad?!-le da otra bofetada.-¡¿Querer ser un ganador?!-le da varias bofetadas mas y lo tira al suelo.-Tu nunca tendras amigos, porque no eres nadie. Nunca seras un ganador, porque no tienes ningún talento. Espero que te quedara claro esta vez.-

-...-Lincoln levantandose adolorido.

-No se que haces con esa tal Rachel, pero si de verdad es tu amiga, mandale esto por mi.-

Lynn se acerca a Lincoln, y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero una mano detiene el brazo de Lynn.

-Ya fue suficiente.-una chica asiatica de unos 15 años.-Te he visto en televisión. Asi no se comporta una deportista.-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!-Lynn le lanza un puñetazo, pero la asiatica fácilmente se lo desvia y le da un puñetazo en la cara.-¡¿Quieres pelear en serio?! ¡Pelearemos en serio!-

Lynn lanza varios golpes, pero la asiatica fácilmente se los desvia todos. Le da varios golpes directo a la cara y al torso. Lynn trata de golpearla denuevo, pero la asiatica le tuerce el brazo y la lleva hacia la pared.

-¡Sueltame, como te llames!-

-Tus movimientos son torpes. Tu propio ego y tu ira te ha cegado. No estas a mi altura.-La asiatica le sigue torciendo el brazo a Lynn, hasta alejarla de Lincoln y la empuja. Se devuelve hacia Lincoln. Lynn rápidamente se recupera y se dirige a atacar a la asiatica, pero esta se da vuelta y le hace una patada salto giro, dandole directo a la cabeza, dejandola nockeada y escupiendo un diente.-Te dije que no estabas a mi altura.-

Al rato, la asiatica llevó a Lincoln a un restaurante chino. Le cura las heridas del rostro.

-Gracias...-mira su identificación.-Mei Wu.-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a irte a tu casa?-

-No, gracias. Estoy bien. Aun puedo caminar.-

-Ni siquiera te defendiste de esa chica.-

-Es que es mas fuerte que yo...y es mi hermana mayor. Y cualquier cosa que le haga, me culpara y mis padres le creeran a ella.-

-Entiendo. Pero deberias aprender a defenderte. Mi padre tambien hace un curso de kung fu, si te interesa. Si no tienes dinero, puedes pagarlo con trabajo. Estamos buscando otro mesero.-

-Gracias por la oferta, pero por el momento, no estoy buscando empleo. Por cierto, a ustedes no los habia visto nunca. ¿Que paso con los otros chinos?-

-Nos vendieron el local y tuvieron que irse por motivos de salud. Dicen que antes eran visitados por un cliente que se podia comer todas las bandejas de comida.-

-Era mi abuelo. Pero desapareció cuando tenia 7 años y no lo hemos vuelto a ver.-

-Que lástima.-

-Bueno, gracias por todo, Mei Wu. Tengo que irme.-

-Adiós.-

Lincoln camina por la calle. Nota que Lynn ya se habia ido. Recoge su bicicleta. Justo llegan Miawa y Reisuke.

-Por fin te encontramos.-Reisuke.

-¿Que te pasó en la cara?-Miawa.

-Una paliza que recibí de mi hermana. Pero estoy bien. La chica del restaurante chino me curó las heridas.-

-¿Y adonde iras ahora?-Miawa.

-No lo se. Tenía planeado ir al concierto de las Candys, pero mis padres deben estar furiosos.-le gruñe el estómago.-Tengo hambre.-

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?-Reisuke.-Debes estar hambriento. Te invitamos a almorzar y luego te acompañamos a ir a donde quieras.-

-Eh...yo...-

Elecciones:

1.-Rechazar la invitación y quedarse en el parque hasta la hora del concierto.

2.-Rechazar la invitación y volver a la casa Loud.

3.-Aceptar la invitación y luego ir al concierto.

4.-Aceptar la invitación y luego regresar a la casa Loud.

Continuará...


	10. Nakamas

Nakamas

-Esta bien, chicos.-Lincoln.-Acepto almorzar con ustedes.-

-¡Bien dicho!-Reisuke dandole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.-Lo siento.-y recibe un puñetazo de Miawa.

-Vamos.-Miawa.-Mientras mas pronto comamos, mas tiempo tendremos para hacer algo despues.-

-El restaurante esta cerca, asi que no tenemos que caminar mucho.-Reisuke.

"Precisamente tengo hambre. Y también sacaré una duda que tengo con respecto a Reisuke y Miawa. Luego de comer, ire a escuchar a las Candy. Despues de todo, tocaron unas buenas canciones en el Salón Verde, y quizas Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina esten allí. Tal vez a Maggie le gustaria que le grabe el concierto. Y no puedo volver a casa todavia. Lynn debe estar esperandome para continuar la paliza que me estaba dando. Espero que cuando vuelva, se le pase la rabia...o no me golpee tanto. Aunque no me salvare del castigo que mis padres me pondran, asi que...vale la pena quedarse mas tiempo."

Al rato, los 3 llegan al restaurante de sushi. Lo llevan al segundo piso, en el que estaria la parte de la casa, la cual es igual de grande que el restaurante. Dejan a Lincoln sentado en el sofa. Miawa comienza a aplicarle unas cremas que saca de un botiquin.

-Quedate quieto. Esto no arde.-Miawa aplicandole una crema.

-Gracias...Se siente agradable, como si parte de mi cara estuviera en una tina de agua tibia.-

-¿Y tu propia hermana te hizo esto?-Reisuke.-¿Por que?-

-Me pidió...me obligó a que fuera a su juego de baseball. Y yo tenia planes para hoy, asi que me fugue de casa, porque no aceptaria un no como respuesta. Y según ella, mi ausencia le causó mala suerte en su juego.-

-¿Y solo por eso te golpeó?-Miawa.

-Lynn es muy supersticiosa y demasiada competitiva. Odia perder. Se toma demasiado en serio el juego, aunque sea un simple juego de práctica o de diversión, ella hará todo lo posible para ganar.-

-No te ofendas, pero tu hermana es una tonta y exagerada. En el deporte se gana y se pierde.-

-Pero eso es lo que no entiende Lynn. Para ella es ganar y ganar. Y es demasiada testaruda como para aprender y entender el concepto de "jugar para divertirse". Aun asi, todo el mundo la alaba y nadie la ve como es en realidad.-

-¿Y que harás cuando vuelvas a casa?-Miawa.-¿La vas a acusar?-

-Eso no me servirá de nada. Mis padres le daran la razón a ella y me castigaran. Esto ya ha pasado varias veces. Mis padres siempre le daran la razón a mis hermanas, y yo soy el castigado, sin recibir un juicio justo. Ahora mismo de seguro que Lynn les dirá a mis padres y hermanas que yo la golpee y que ella solo se defendio.-

-Pero tienes testigos.-Miawa.-Esa chica del restaurante chino. La he visto varias veces. Es muy simpática, aunque algo seria. Podemos buscarla y que hable a tu favor.-

-No lo creo. Mis padres creeran que le pagué para que hable a favor de mi.-

-¿Son tan estupidos?-Miawa.-Lo siento.-

-...Mas que estúpidos, tienen favoritismos por ellas. Buscaran defenderlas ante cualquier cosa...excepto por mi hermana Lisa, que ahora ya todos la odian porque descubrieron que hacia experimentos con nosotros. Pero volviendo con mis hermanas, ellas son sus mayores orgullos para ellos. Y yo la oveja negra sin talento.-

-¿Y no les has preguntado el por que te tratan diferente?-Reisuke.

-No hace falta preguntarles. Todas mis hermanas son talentosas en algo. Todas han ganado concursos. Todas son populares. Esta mas que claro el por que me tratan diferente. Soy el perdedor sin talento. La vergüenza de mi familia. Ademas, quizas solo querian tener hijas. No se.-

-Deberías hablar con ellos en cualquier caso.-Miawa.-O al menos investigarlo. Pero ya olvidemos eso y vayamos a comer.-

"No creo que sea necesario hacer algo. Haga lo que haga, mis padres jamás me apoyaran en algo. Aunque...ahora que lo pienso bien, una vez en un comic, vi que el padre de un personaje era malo por una mala relación con sus padres. No es lo mismo el comic y la realidad. Pero...si lo pienso bien, no se nada de mis abuelos de parte de mi padre. Tampoco se como fue la relación de mi madre con el abuelo Albert y la abuela. Mamá parecia una mujer feliz cada vez que hablaba de el abuelo, cuando el abuelo aun estaba con nosotros. ¿Habran tenido una mala relación con sus padres? Y si ese fuera el caso...¿Sera posible esa la razón del por que son así conmigo?...Creo que estoy exagerando denuevo las cosas. No puedo comparar la ficción con la realidad."

Al rato, Lincoln, Miawa y Reisuke se sientan en una mesa del restaurante. Le sirven sushi una mujer adulta japonesa.

-Este debe ser el amigo del que me hablaron.-

-Mamá, el es Lincoln Loud. El chico que conocimos en el Salón Verde. Lincoln, ella es mi madre Misa Akatsuki.-

-Es un gusto, señora.-Lincoln.

-El gusto es mio.-Misa.-Los amigos de Miachan son bienvenidos cuando quieran. Disfruten la comida.-y se retira.

Lincoln ve a Miawa y Reisuke comer con palillos. Trata de usarlos, pero le cuesta manejarlos. Un sushi se le cae al piso. Trata de nuevo, y otro se le cae a la salsa agridulce. Trata de usarlos con ambas manos, y acaba balanceandolo hasta que sale disparado al aire, y Reisuke lo atrapa y lo come.

-Es verdad.-Miawa.-No estas acostumbrado a usar palillos.-se levanta de la mesa, y le trae unos palillos con un plástico.-Intenta con estos. Es como usar una pinza.-

Lincoln lo usa, y logra sacar un rollo. Lo come.

-¡Esta delicioso!-

-¿Primera vez que pruebas el sushi?-

-Primera vez. Crei que tendria mal sabor, pero es delicioso, aunque muy dulce.-

-Untalo en salsa agridulce para contrarrestar los sabores.-

-Les agradezco la invitación, chicos. Esta delicioso. Tambien por la crema. Siento que la hinchazon está bajando rapido. Nose como pagarselos.-

-Para eso estan los amigos.-Reisuke.

-...¿De verdad me consideran su amigo, pese a que solo nos conocimos una vez?-

-¡Claro!-Reisuke hablando con la boca llena y salpicando comida de su boca.-¡No hay tiempo mínimo ni máximo para ser amigo de alguien!-y Miawa le da un coscorron.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!-Miawa.-Bueno, cada persona considera cuando alguien es su amigo. A veces ni se dan cuenta que ya lo son, antes de reconocerlo.-

-Entonces...¿Si somos amigos?-Lincoln.

-¡Claro que si!-Reisuke. Miawa le vuelve a dar un coscorron por hablar con la boca llena.

-Yo lo soy, si tu lo quieres.-Miawa.-Despues de todo, eres un chico agradable.-

-...¿Como puedes saber cuando alguien es amigo tuyo?-

-Principalmente, cuando esa persona no te abandona en el momento que mas nesecitas ayuda.-Miawa.-Cuando era mas pequeña, no me gustaba relacionarme con Rei. Como nuestros padres eran amigos de infancia, ellos querian que tambien lo fueramos Reikun y yo. Pensaba muchas cosas negativas de él, incluso fingi que no lo conocia. Pero un día, los que decían ser mis amigos me abandonaron, cuando un bravucon comenzó a molestarme por mi cabello rojo. Es mas, se le unieron para molestarme. Y fue ahí, que me di cuenta que Rei era mi único verdadero amigo que tenia. Me defendio, pese a que recibió una golpiza, pero me armé de valor, y paté al bravucon en la entrepierna. Y desde entonces hemos estado mas unidos que antes.-

"Apoyarte en los momentos que mas necesitas ayuda. Ahora que lo pienso bien, Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina y Maggie ya hicieron cosas por mi, antes de saber que eran mis amigas de verdad. Tambien las únicas personas que han hecho algo por mi. Ellos (mirando a Miawa y Reisuke) también lo han hecho. Creo que ya he despejado todas mis dudas con respecto a ellos...No. Las he despejado completamente."

-Eh...chicos. A las 4:00 PM hay un concierto en el parque. ¿Quieren ir?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Reisuke, y recibe otro coscorron.

-Acepto tu invitación.-Miawa.

Mas tarde, Lincoln, Miawa y Reisuke llegan al parque. Ya eran las 4:00 PM. Estaba la tarima ya instalada. Estaban terminando de arreglar los ultimos detalles. Las trillizas Candy y Tabby estaban afinando los instrumentos.

-¡Listo, chicas!-un veinteañero con un gorro en forma de perro, arreglando una maquina de neblina.

-¡Gracias, Douglas!-Tabby. Douglas levanta el pulgar.

-Justo ibamos a llamarte, Lincoln.-una voz. Era Sabrina, junto a Mizuki y Rachel.-Es mi primera vez en un concierto.-

-¿Y...y esas heridas?-Mizuki.

-Yo...me caí.-

-Te golpeó alguna de tus hermanas, ¿verdad?-Rachel.

-...-

-¿Es...estas bien, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-Estoy bien, chicas. No es nada grave.-

-Hola, Mizuki.-Miawa.

-¡Hola, Mizuki chan!-Reisuke.

-Ho...hola, Miawa san y Reisuke san.-

-¿Estos son los chicos que conociste en el Salón Verde?-Rachel.

-Rachel, Sabrina. Ellos son Miawa y Reisuke. Miawa y Reisuke. Ellas son Rachel y Sabrina.-

-...Hola.-Rachel manteniendo distancia, pero Reisuke le toma las manos y las sacude.

-¡Mucho gusto, Rachel!-Reisuke.

-Es un gusto.-Sabrina.

-Mucho gusto.-Miawa.

-¿Y nos dirás que pasó con tu hermana, Lincoln?-Sabrina.

Lincoln les explica el como comenzo todo. Mizuki le habia cambiado la cara por unos segundos, cuando habló la parte de Maggie y el cine.

-Y así fue como todo empezo.-Lincoln.

-Y como siempre, dejandote pisotear.-Rachel.

-¿Y que puedo hacer? Lynn es mas fuerte que yo. Y si le hago algo a ella, o a mis hermanas, mis padres le creeran mas a ellas que a mi.-

-Te pisotean, porque no te haces fuerte.-Rachel.-Cuando no te defiendes, los demas comienzan a aprovecharse de ti.-

-Concuerdo con Rachel.-Sabrina.-Tienes que acerte respetar, si quieres respeto. Pero ten cuidado. Hay una gran diferencia entre hacerte respetar, y hacer que te tengan miedo. Si haces lo segundo, en cualquier momento intentarán conspirar contra ti. Tal como le sucedio a un villano de Shiny Witch.-

-¿Y como se supone que me defienda, si nadie me ha enseñado a defenderme? Mis padres han dejado que sea el sirviente de mis hermanas. Han usado la misma frase de siempre: Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas. Aunque...ultimamente ya me he cuestionado eso, y ya no me esta importando ser castigado.-

-Eso es un avance.-Mia.

-Aunque muy poco.-Rachel.

-¡Hey, Lincoln!-Reisuke.-¡Conozco una maestra de karate que puede enseñarte defensa personal! ¡Tiene 18 años, pero es cinturón negro! Si quieres, puedo hablar con ella para que tomes clases.-

-No tengo dinero suficiente como para pagarme unas clases de defensa personal...Pero dejemos de hablar de mi. De seguro que se quieren conocerse entre ustedes.-

Antes de que empezara el concierto, los 6 hablaban entre si, para conocerse mejor. Rachel parecia estar distante, pero Reisuke trataba de acercarla mas.

-Asi que eres pelirroja por parte de tu padre.-Sabrina.

-Si. Algunos chicos y chicas me molestaban por eso cuando vivia en Japón. Me decian cabello de ladrillo, hija de Hanamichi, cabeza de fuego, entre otras cosas. Mi padre es pelirrojo, porque mi abuelo es escoces y era pelirrojo.-

-(Sabrina y Miawa se llevan bien entre si. Y Reisuke esta tratando de acercar a Rachel a la conversación).-Lincoln saca su celular.-Ya esta por comenzar el concierto.-

-¿Va...vas a grabar el concierto, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-Asi es, Mizuki. Maggie queria venir, pero tuvo que irse, asi que lo grabare por ella.-y sin darse cuenta, Mizuki tenia una pequeña cara de disgusto.

-¡Hola, Royal Woods!-Candice.

-¡¿Quieren rock?!-Candace.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-el público.

-¡Dijimos ¿quieren rock?!-Candela.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-el público.

-¡Y 5, 6, 7 y 8!-Tabby.

Comienza a tocar y cantar canciones. Todos estaban disfrutando de la musica y las canciones. Tambien habian quienes bailaban. Lincoln tambien habia comenzado a bailar un poco mientras grababa. Sin darse cuenta, Mizuki se le habia acercado y trata de bailar, aunque estaba rigida por los nervios. Sabrina también se acerca a Lincoln y baila, siguiendo los pasos de los demas. Rachel tambien se habia acercado a Lincoln, aunque baila mirando en otra dirección. Miawa y Reisuke bailaban juntos. En otros lugares, se ven a: Leni y Chazz bailar juntos; Flipp vendiendo flippis, pero un empujón hace que se salpique a si mismo; Hank y Hawk agitando la cabeza; una chica disfrazada de payaso bailando y haciendole bromas a Zach; Rusty siendo mandado a volar por una chica castaña en patines; el chico del gorro blanco bailando con Jordan y sin querer, le saca la peluca a Chandler, y esta sale volando y mezclandose con el público, mientras Chandler trata de recuperarla.

Una chica de cabello rubio con un mechon celeste choca con Lincoln.

-Disculpa.-

-No hay problema...Oye, tu eres Sam.-

-¿De donde me conoces?-

-Soy Lincoln. El hermano de Luna. El que carga y limpia los instrumentos de Luna.-

-Ah, eres tu. Disculpa por no reconocerte. No sabia que eras hermano de Luna.-

-(Sin comentarios) ¿Y que haces aqui?-

-A divertirme. Escuché que una banda iba a hacer un concierto.-

-¿Pero no te molesta que sea una banda rival?-

-¿Rival?-

-Luna las considera rivales.-

-Nose que problemas tenga Luna con ellas, pero a mi me gusta su música. Yo no tengo problemas con que sea una banda rival. Estoy aqui por la música y para divertirme. También me siento bien por Tabby. Se fue con lágrimas, cuando Luna la echó de la banda, pero ahora la veo con mas ánimo. Y yo pensaba en convencer a Luna de que dejara regresar a Tabby a la banda, pero creo que esta bien con ellas.-y se pone a bailar.

"No conozco mucho de Sam. Se que Luna está enamorada de ella, y hasta donde sé, son mejores amigas. Le gusta el rock y Mick Swagger. Aunque solo es una conocida, me agrada que no sea como Luna. Tal parece que estaba en contra de que expulsaran a Tabby."

Luego de varias canciones mas, el concierto termina. Todos comienzan a irse. Lincoln respiraba hondo, antes de regresar a casa.

-(Suspiro) Hora de regresar a la realidad. Fue un buen concierto. La pasé bien este día, chicos. Nos vemos.-

-¡Todavia no!-Reisuke.-¡Vamos a acompañarte!-

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-

-¿No podemos acompañar a nuestro nakama devuelta a su casa?-

-¿Nakama? (¿Sera amigo en japonés?).-

-Aun tenemos tiempo.-Miawa.

-Yo...yo...¡te acompañare tambien!-Mizuki.

-Creo que también deberia hacerlo.-Sabrina.-Somos amigos despues de todo.-

-Yo solo iré, porque no tengo nada mas que hacer.-Rachel.

Todos van caminando y acompañando a Lincoln a su casa. Cuando estaban cerca, Lincoln se veia preocupado.

-Tranquilo.-Mizuki.-Cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotros.-y se pone roja y queda paralizada.

-¿Estas bien, Mizuki?-

-E...e...e...estoy bien.-Mizuki temblando.

Lincoln llega a su casa. Se despide de sus amigos. Cuando entra, estaban sus padres esperandolos, molestos.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Te escapaste para hacer cualquier cosa y no ir al juego de tu hermana!-Rita.

-¡Y te atreviste a pagarle a una chica asiática, para que dijera que Lynn comenzó a golpearte!-

-Puedo explicarlo...-

-¡No queremos escuchar tus excusas, jovencito!-Rita.

-¡Fuiste un mal niño de nuevo! ¡¿Que se supone que has estado haciendo estos dias?!-Lynn sr.

-¡En lugar de ayudar a tus hermanas, has llegado tarde a casa!-Rita.-¡¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!-

-...Estaba con unos amigos.-

-¡¿Y tus amigos son mas importantes que tu familia?!-Rita.

-¡Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas!-Lynn sr.-¡Estas castigado sin cenar!-

Lincoln baja al sotano. Se sienta y suspira. Lynn aparece.

-¡Hora de terminar lo que empezamos!-

-...-Lincoln cerrando los ojos y esperando la paliza de Lynn, recibiendo una golpiza que lo deja sangrando por la nariz.

-Y si a la próxima que vuelvas a darme mala suerte, será peor.-

-...¿Entonces no eres nada sin mi?-Lincoln.-(¡¿Que dije?!).-

Lynn regresa y toma a Lincoln bruscamente.

-¡Escuchame, perdedor! ¡Aqui no hay nadie mas que te defienda! ¡Asi que no te hagas el valiente conmigo, tontolon!-

-¿Me vas a golpear denuevo?...¿A tu propio hermano menor?-

-¿Y crees que me importa que seas mi hermano? Porque desearia que no fuera hermana de un perdedor sin talento como tu. Nosotras somos las ganadoras aqui. Nosotras somos las talentosas. Y tu...solo eres basura inutil. Asi que deja de hacerte el importante.-y le da un golpe en el estómago y se va.

Lincoln se recupera del golpe recibido. Se sienta en la cama.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-una voz entregandole una crema.

-Gracias...¡¿Reisuke?! ¡¿Como entraste a mi casa?!-

-Por la puerta del sótano.-

-¡No puedes entar aqui...! ¿Y como es que entraste sin que te detectara Charls?-

-Con ayuda de Sabrina. Algo hizo para que los animales no nos atacaran.-y entran Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina y Miawa.-Vamos a curarte esas heridas.-y todos ayudan a Lincoln.

-Lo sé. Soy patético. No soy capaz de enfrentar a mis padres.-

-Me gustó la parte de..."¿Entonces no eres nada sin mi?".-Rachel.-Estas aprendiendo.-

-¿Desde cuando estaban aqui adentro en el sotano?-

-Justo despues de que Lynn se fuera.-Miawa.-Pero escuchamos todo al abrir levemente la puerta del sótano hacia el patio.-Le deja una bandeja de sushi.-Disfrútalo.-y todos se retiran. Mizuki regresa y le regala una pulsera a Lincoln.

-E...e...e...es...¡una pulsera de buena suerte!-

-...Gracias, Mizuki. Y gracias, chicos.-

-Cuidate, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Cualquier cosa llámanos.-

"Entraron como ladrones solo para ver como estoy. Nadie haria eso por mi...excepto los verdaderos amigos. Mis verdaderos amigos. Estoy feliz, apesar que aun sigo adolorido. Me siento con mucho ánimo derrepente."

Lincoln continua haciendo su comic, y a la vez comiendo sushi. Sin darse cuenta, ya habia terminado toda la bandeja, y ya habia avanzado bastante en el comic. Vio que eran mas de las 2:00 AM

"Realmente me sentí inspirado. Si que es tarde. Deberia dormir. Me levantaré temprano y trataré de hacer todo rápido para tener la tarde libre."

Lincoln se recuesta en la cama. Mira las foto que se ha sacado con sus amigos y se queda dormido con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, todo transcurre con normalidad: baño, desayuno, y favores. Lincoln termina a las 11:00, ya que Lisa tambien tuvo que hacer cosas. Apenas iba a salir, es detenido por Luna.

-¡¿Donde crees que vas?! ¡Y Leni, tú tambien ven aqui!-y Leni baja.-¡¿Como pudieron hacerme esto?!-Luna muestra imagenes del concierto de las Candy, en las que salen Lincoln y Leni.

-Solo fui a divertirme con Chazz.-Leni.

-Y yo sali con mis amigos.-Lincoln.

-¿Tu? ¿Amigos? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Pero hablando en serio, ¿por que fueron al concierto de esas don nadies?! ¡Me traicionaron!-

-No te hemos traicionado, Luna. Solo salimos a divertirnos.-Leni.

-¡Traidores! ¡Estas chicas son mis enemigas! ¡Y ustedes fueron a su concierto!-

-Luna, que nos hayamos divertido, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que...-

-¡Si tiene que ver! ¡Ellas me arrebataron mi lugar! ¡Yo deberia seguir en primer lugar, no ellas!-

-Luna...no era nuestra intención.-Leni.-Esas chicas son agradables. Tuve oportunidad de hablar con ellas antes del concierto sobre ti. Dijeron que no era intención de ellas hacerte sentir mal. Que solo siguen sus sueños.-

-¡Ellas...son...mis enemigas! ¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron! ¡Somos familia! ¡Y deberian apoyarme! ¡No apoyar a mis enemigas! ¡Los 2 ya no son mis hermanos!-y se va corriendo.

-¡Luna, espera!-Leni tratando de alcanzar a Luna, pero se va en la furgoneta.

"Sabia que Luna reaccionaria de mala manera si descubria que estaba allí. Lo bueno es que no se atrevió a darme una golpiza. ¿No lo hizo por Leni? ¿O no lo hizo porque tenia prisa? Da igual. Deberia aprovechar este dia libre."

Le llegan 3 mensajes: uno de Rachel, otro de Mizuki, y otro de Sabrina.

Mesaje de Rachel: Mis padres quieren conocerte. Michelle se refirio a ti como un amigo cercano mio. No tienes que venir si no puedes o no quieres.

Mensaje de Mizuki: Mis padres y yo iremos a Greant Lake por todo el día. Me dijeron que podia invitar a un amigo si es que queria. Si quieres, puedes venir.

Mensaje de Sabrina: Mis padres y yo iremos a visitar a unos parientes por el resto del día. Dijeron que podía invitar a un amigo si es que quiero. Puedes venir si quieres.

Lincoln mira y ve que no hay nadie que lo viera. Decide salir sin hacer ruido y se va corriendo.

-Las 3 tienen planes para hoy con sus familias, y las 3 me han invitado. Pero solo puedo ir a uno. ¿La invitación de quien debería escoger?-

Elecciones:

1.-La invitación de Rachel.

2.-La invitación de Mizuki.

3.-La invitación de Sabrina.

Continuará...


	11. La Familia River

La Familia River

Lincoln lo piensa y decide aceptar la invitación de Rachel, escribiendole un mensaje: "Esta bien. Puedo ir. ¿Donde nos vemos? No puede ser en mi casa, porque me fugue otra vez". Rachel contesta: "Veamonos en la escuela. Recien saldremos de aqui". Lincoln contesta las otras invitaciones: "Lo siento, Mizuki. No podre ir esta vez. Espero que no te moleste. Podemos salir a la proxima". Y "Gracias por la invitación, Sabrina, pero no podre ir esta vez. Espero que no te moleste. Podemos salir a la proxima". Le llegan la respuesta de Mizuki: "No te preocupes, Lincoln. Entiendo". Y el de Sabrina: "De acuerdo, Lincoln. No te preocupes. Es tu decisión".

"Mizuki y Sabrina no parecen molestas por haber rechazado sus invitaciones. Por un lado, me siento mal. Quizas de verdad querían que fuera. Es la primera vez que estoy en una situación asi. Aunque ya he vivido situaciones así con mis hermanas, en las que cada una tiene planes al mismo tiempo y quieren llevarme para ser el sirviente, a final ganaba la que tenia mas "jerarquía" por así decirlo. La edad no importa. La jerarquia es: Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lola, Luan, Linka y Liberty, Lana, Lucy, Leni, y ahora mismo Lisa y yo estamos en los ultimos lugares. Pero regresando al tema, espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad. ¿Como lo hacen las otras personas, cuando reciben mas de una invitación de sus amigos y tienen que decidir cual aceptar? ¿Eligen al amigo mas cercano? ¿Al primero que conocieron? ¿Al que menos conocen o al que mas conocen? ¿Si el sitio a donde los invitan es del agrado? Espero que de verdad Mizuki y Sabrina esten bien y no se sientan mal. Deberia hacer algo cuando nos volvamos a ver."

Lincoln viaja en autobús. Adentro, habian algunas personas. Se sienta al lado de un chico de jean, camisa verde a cuadros, y cabello corto. Lincoln lo mira detenidamente. El chico se da cuenta.

-...-

-¿Si?-

-Disculpa si te hice sentir incómodo, pero creo que te he visto antes en algun sitio.-

-Puede ser que nos hayamos visto. Trabajo en un sitio donde llegan muchas personas.-

-...Ya lo recuerdo. Tu eres Tono, del Salón Verde.-

-No esperaba que me reconocieran sin mi disfraz...Aaaah, ya me acordé de ti. Ganaste el tercer lugar en la competencia de baile. Eres Lincoln Loud.-

-Te acuerdas de mi nombre.-

-Por supuesto. Eras el único albino entre todos los concursantes. Mi verdadero nombre es Alexander Green. Estoy con mi hermana gemela Alexandra y una tia en Royal Woods, para alejarnos un poco del bullicio de las grandes ciudades, pero parece que no es tan tranquilo este pueblo. Siempre se escucha un gran bullicio en una casa algo vieja y llena de juguetes en el techo y los árboles.-

-Es la casa Loud. Mi casa. Y mis...hermanas, son la que hacen ese ruido.-

-Las hermanas Loud. He escuchado mucho de ellas, pero crei que solo eran chicas.-

-Pues aqui tienes al único hermano varón. El único que no tiene talento...o tengo, pero cedi el lugar a mi hermana, y el único que no brilla como ellas.-

-Bueno, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso. Que alguien brille y sea popular, no significa que tendra un futuro garantizado, como tampoco que el perdedor de la clase, siga siendo un perdedor en el futuro. Cualquier cosa puede pasar cuando crezcas. Antes mi hermana era una nerd de la que se burlaban mucho de ella en primaria, y ahora es una de las mas hermosas de la clase. Y conocí a un chico que era muy presumido en primaria y ahora esta pobre.-

-Eso me da algo de ánimo.-

-"Todo se trata de jugar bien las piezas en la vida. Pensar a futuro todo lo que haces en el presente, pero sin olvidar el pasado, para no repetir los errores". Es lo que decía mi abuelo, cuando estaba en primaria.-

-Gracias por el consejo, pero aun no me decido que quiero hacer cuando grande.-

-Pues decide algo pronto. Pero no es tan dificil. Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es pensar "¿en que soy bueno?" Y a partir de ahí, se te hara mas facil encontrar una carrera. Cuanto antes mejor.-

-Ya me han dicho que debo pensar en lo que quiero ser a futuro, pero es dificil cuando las personas que deberian apoyarte, como lo es la familia, no te da apoyos ni consejos.-

-¿Problemas familiares?-

-Algo asi. Mis padres tienen favoritismo por mis hermanas. Y a mi me dejan de lado y me obligan a ser los sirvientes de mis hermanas.-

-¿No exageras un poco?-

-Para nada. Siempre usan la misma excusa de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Aunque ultimamente me esta dejando de importar ser regañado y castigado.-

-¿De donde sacaron esa frase? ¿De alguna serie animada que se volvió repetitiva y decayó con el tiempo? Cualquiera puede hacer feliz a alguien, pero eso no significa que son buenas personas. Hay gente con malas intenciones que primero hacen felices a sus víctimas y esperan a que bajen la guardia y...¡zas!, por la espalda.-

-Ya he conocido gente así. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Si una hermana esta en contra mia, las demas tambien lo estarán. Y haga lo que haga, mis padres siempre las apoyaran en todo. Las unicas personas que realmente me apoyan son mis amigos.-

-Puede ser que tus hermanas no te conocen lo suficiente, y por eso no te apoyan.-

-Casi todas me tratan de oveja negra. Me gritan, me insultan, me golpean, y se burlan cada vez que digo que tengo amigos. Hasta me lo han dicho en la cara que soy la oveja negra sin talento.-

-¿Y de verdad todas tus hermanas son asi?-

-No todas me tratan asi. Algunas no me insultan ni se burlan de mi, como Linka y Liberty...y Leni, aunque en menor grado, y Lily, que es una bebe.-

-Entonces deberias primero ponerlas a tu favor.-

-¿Como hago eso si siempre le creen mas a mis hermanas?-

-Se mas astuto. Busca alguna prueba que delate a tus hermanas.-

-...(¡Los videos de Lisa! ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por que no lo pensé antes?! ¡Solo descargué las pruebas de Lisa, pero no de mis hermanas!).-nota que ya esta llegando.-Aqui me bajo. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Alexander.-

-Llamame Xander. Es mas corto. Hasta la próxima, albino.-

Lincoln se baja del autobus. Se queda delante de la escuela.

"¡¿Como pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Lisa no solo guardaba los videos de sus experimentos, tambien las grabaciones que habian en casa! ¡Pude ser mas inteligente y haberlos descargado todos!...No. No tenia el tiempo suficiente. Asi que de todas maneras no habria alcanzado. Además, cada cierto tiempo, Lisa borraba esas grabaciones, ya que segun ella "no eran necesarias para su investigación". En cualquier caso, no habia nada que hacer. Bueno, la vida sigue. Debo centrarme en el presente que...Es verdad. Conoceré a los padres de Rachel. Ella los ha estado evadiendo por alguna razón. Debo pensar en darles una buena impresión."

Al rato, llega la limusina de Rachel. Esta ella, junto a Michelle adentro. Habia un conductor de cabello castaño.

-Hola, Rachel. Hola, señorita Michelle.-

-Solo llamame Michelle. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo solo porque tenga 22 años.-

-De acuerdo...Michelle.-

-Solo entra de una vez.-Rachel.

Lincoln entra, y la limusina se pone en marcha. Se percata del chofer.

-el señor Josh se ve distinto.-

-Josh esta lesionado. Pisó una cascara de banana y se rompió la rodilla. Yo estoy sustituyendolo, mientras se recupera. Soy Drake. Mucho gusto, muchacho.-

-El gusto es mio.-

Lincoln y Rachel estaban sentados juntos. Michelle estaba con su notebook.

-¿No tenias algo mejor que ponerte?-Rachel.-A mi no me importa como vistas, pero mis padres son estrictos en cuanto a la ropa.-

-No tengo nada formal que ponerme.-

-Entonces vayamos a comprarte algo.-Michelle cerrando el notebook.

-Gracias, pero no tiene que comprarme ropa.-

-Para mi no es problema. Sera como comprar una limonada en un puesto de niños.-

Al rato, se bajan ante un centro comercial. Entran a una tienda de ropa. Hacen que Lincoln se pruebe diferentes camisas, pantalones, zapatos, hasta una corbata y una chaqueta.

Traje cafe claro y gris:

-No.-Rachel.

Traje purpura reluciente:

-Muy festivo.-Michelle.

Traje de ganster:

-Muy de los 30.-Drake.

Tirantes y pantalon algo abombado:

-Muy ridículo.-Rachel.

Traje de blanco completamente:

-Muy blanco.-Michelle.

Traje de mayordomo:

-No está tan mal.-Drake.

-¡No!-Rachel y Michelle.

Finalmente, luego de otros cambios de ropa, Lincoln se viste de un traje elegante negro y camisa naranja, con una corbata negra.

-Con eso se ve bien.-Michelle.

-Cocuerdo.-Rachel.-Es lo mas compatible con él.-

-Segun las promociones, puede comprar otra cosa.-Drake.

-Esperen aqui.-Rachel.-No tardo.-Se va, y luego de un minuto, regresa con una chaqueta con un tigre.-Creo que esto te gustará.-

-Esa chaqueta se ve buena.-Drake.

-Gracias, Rachel.-Lincoln.

-Ya vamos, que se nos hace mas tarde.-Michelle. Paga todo con tarjeta y se van, sin darse cuenta que habian unas chicas viendolos de lejos.

Al rato ya estaban cerca de llegar a la mansión. Rachel le estaba dando unos consejos a Lincoln.

-Parate derecho ante ellos. Trata de no mostrar que estas nervioso. No preguntes nada que tenga que ver con su trabajo. Si tienes que tirarte un pedo, te lo aguantas hasta ir al baño. Y si te preguntan "¿que quieres ser cuando grande?", tu solo diles "que quieres ser un empresario".-

-De acuerdo. No olvidare nada.-

-Prepárate para cualquier cosa.-

Los 4 llegan a la mansión. Al entrar y esperar en el salón principal, escuchan unos pasos llegar. Eran los padres de Rachel y Michelle bajando por las escaleras. La madre tiene el cabello castaño largo, y un vestido índigo, mientras que el padre tiene el cabello negro, un bigote, y un traje formal negro de camisa azul.

-Me lo imaginaba...mas alto.-El padre.

-Eh...-Lincoln nervioso.-Soy...Lincoln Loud. Mucho susto...¡es decir, mucho gusto!-extendiendo la mano. Michelle y Drake casi sueltan una carcajada.

-...-el padre de Rachel y Michelle mirandolo de forma seria. Le da la mano.-Michael River. El padre de Rachel y Michelle.-

-Y yo soy Tatchel River. Madre de Rachel y Michelle.-extendiendo la mano. Lincoln la toma y la besa.

-Es todo un horror...¡es decir, es todo un honor! conocerlos.-Lincoln. Michelle y Drake casi sueltan otra carcajada.

-...-Michael mirando a Lincoln seriamente, y al mismo tiempo, daba miedo.-Pasa. Vamos a almorzar.-y se adelanta junto a su esposa.

-Creo que metí la pata.-Lincoln.

-Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé.-Rachel.-Pudiste haberlo hecho peor.-

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Michelle y Drake riendose.

-Crei que Michelle era mas seria.-Lincoln.

-Solo finge esa faceta para aparentar ante los desconocidos y a nuestros padres. Michelle tiene un buen sentido del humor.-

Al rato, estaban todos sentados, excepto Drake, que estaba observando todo y estaba detrás de Michael y Tatchel. Lincoln prueba un liquido de un plato.

-Eh...no esta mal.-Lincoln sonriendo.

-Lincoln.-Rachel.-Es para lavarse las manos.-

-...Claro.-y rápidamente deja la cuchara de lado y se lava las manos.

-Tranquilo.-Michael.-Es normal que alguien de tu clase no sepa de estas cosas.-

-¿Mi clase?-Lincoln.

-¿Sabes al menos usar los tenedores?-Tatchel.

-Por mi hermana Lola. Se que este es para la ensalada, y este es para la carne.-

-Algo es algo.-Michael. Le dice el orden de los tenedores.-

Llegan unas sirvientas y retiran el agua. Comienzan a traer la comida.

-Y dinos, Lincoln Loud.-Michael sirviendose langosta.-Cuentanos un poco de ti y tu familia.-

-Bueno...tengo 11 años y cumplire los 12 esta semana que viene. Me gusta el dibujo y los ejercicios, y me gustaria...ser un empresario cuando grande.-

-¿Empresario de que?-

-Eh...empresario de...-Lincoln mira a Drake mostrando una imagen, pero sale un anuncio.-Hoteles.-

-¿Hoteles? No suena mal. Al menos si tienes un futuro proyectado.-

Drake se da cuenta del anuncio y lo quita.

-Eh...ayudo mucho en mi casa, mi padre es cocinero y dueño de un restaurante comedor familiar, mi madre es dentista y escritora de novelas. Tengo 12 hermanas.-

-No esta mal.-Michael.

-12. Es un gran numero.-Tatchel.

-Y todas ellas son buenas en sus cosas. Mi hermana Lori es golfista, mi hermana Leni es modista, mi hermana Luna es música, mi hermana Luan es comediante, mi hermana Lynn es una deportista buena en muchos deportes, mi hermana trilliza Linka es dibujante, mi otra hermana trilliza Liberty es fotógrafa, mi hermana Lucy es poetisa, mi hermana Lana es mecánica, mi hermana Lola es una campeona en concursos de belleza, y tengo 2 hermanas mas: Lisa y Lily. Ellas saben lo que quieren ser cuando grandes (mentí con esa parte).-

-Toda una familia talentosa.-Michael.

-(Pero bien arrogantes casi todos).-

-Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de todos ustedes.-Tatchel.

-(Excepto de mi).-Lincoln.

-Ojalá pudieramos decir lo mismo.-Tatchel. Lincoln se da cuenta de que se forma una sensación de tensión entre Rachel y sus padres.

"¿Que es esto? Se siente como si el ambiente estuviera tenso".

-¿Y como es que conociste a Rachel?-Michael.

-Rachel y yo somos compañeros de escuela, y nos toco un trabajo grupal junto a nuestras amigas Mizuki y Sabrina. Conforme pasó el tiempo, comenzamos a acercarnos mas, llevarnos mejor y...nos hicimos amigos.-

-Tengo entendido que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela. Espero que ayudes a Rachel a mejorar sus calificaciones, ya que no puede hacer nada bien sola.-Michael. Y la tensión aumenta.

-Gané un campeonato de Judo hace unas semanas.-Rachel seria.

-Michelle ya llevaba varios campeonatos ganados a tu edad.-

-...-Rachel comiendo carne de su plato.

-Eh...Rachel es una gran amiga.-Lincoln.-Nos ha ayudado en muchas cosas en la escuela y con nuestras cosas, y nos ha defendido a todos de algunos chicos que nos molestaban. (espero que con esto se tranquilice el ambiente).-

-Algo bueno que haces.-Michael a Rachel.

-...-Rachel empuñando sus manos.

-Eh...fue gracias a Rachel que pudimos hacer un buen trabajo escolar. Ella se encargó de mantenernos lo mas unidos posibles. Y me ayudó con un cómic que estaba haciendo y...-

-Lincoln.-Rachel.-Dejalos que piensen todo lo que quieran de mi. Despues de todo, ellos no saben nada de mi y se creen los mejores padres.-

-Aqui vamos denuevo. Siempre tan atrevida con tus padres.-

-Y ustedes siempre denigrandome ante los demas. En sus fiestas, cuando invitan a otra familia, y ahora con Lincoln.-

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? ¿Que estemos orgullosos de ti?-

-Eso seria un milagro, porque nunca lo estarán.-

-Estariamos orgullosos de ti, si de verdad nos dieras una razon para estarlo.-

-¡¿Y por que deberia hacerlo?! ¡Se comportan como si fueran los mejores padres del mundo, pero nunca llaman, nunca escriben, se ocupan mas de la empresa, y me obligan a hacer clases que detesto!-

-¡¿Que no te gustan?! ¡Eres una malagradecida! ¡Te estamos dando todo para que seas una gran persona cuando seas grande! ¡Y te quejas que nosotros somos malos padres!-

-¡Nunca pedi todas esas cosas! ¡Yo odio el ballet! ¡Odio la esgrima! ¡Odio las clases de piano y violín! ¡No me interesa aprender 5 idiomas! ¡No me interesa hacer equitación!-

-¡¿Por que no puedes ser como Michelle?! ¡Ella nunca se quejó por nada y mira la exitosa mujer que se está convirtiendo!-

-¡Porque no quiero ser como Michelle! ¡Quiero ser yo misma!-

-¡Siempre la misma cosa! ¡¿No entiendes nuestra posición?! ¡Somos los River, una de las familias mas ricas de Michigan y del pais! ¡No podemos vernos tan vulgares ante los demás!-

-¡Ojalá no fuera parte de esta familia!-

-¡Pues estas mas cerca de no serlo por tu actitud de renegada!-

"¡Ahora se desató una pelea familiar! ¡Deberia hacer algo para tranquilizar la situación!"

Lincoln estaba por decir algo, pero Michelle le tapa la boca y mueve la cabeza, en señal de que no diga nada, y saca a Lincoln del comedor, mientras la pelea familiar aun continuaba.

-Lamento que tuvieras que ver y escuchar todo eso.-

-¿Y esto sucede cada vez que estan todos reunidos?-

-A veces. Otras veces Rachel se mantiene callada, termina su plato y se encierra en su habitación, o sale de la mansión. Ven conmigo. Tengo que mostrarte algo.-

Michelle lleva a Lincoln hacia una sala llena de cuadros de diferentes personas.

-¿Son familiares de ustedes?-

-Asi es. Todos ellos fueron nuestros ancestros. La historia de nuestra familia comenzo cuando el primer River encontró una gran mina de diamantes en una rivera. Encontró tantos diamantes que se hizo rico y hasta adquirió un título de nobleza. Se cambió el apellido a River, en referencia a la rivera en la que se hizo rico, pero él tenia que decidir a quien dejarle su herencia cuando muriera. No queria dividir su herencia, porque para él, eso significaria que su fortuna podria desaparecer con el tiempo, y perderian sus títulos de nobleza, y no confiaba en todos sus hijos. Asi que obligó a sus 12 hijos a competir por quien se quedaria con toda la fortuna, en una competencia de quien sería el mejor comerciante. Algunos se mataron entre si. Otros se inculparon por crimenes que no cometieron. Otros tuvieron desapariciones misteriosas, hasta que solo quedó el mas fuerte, astuto y osado de los 12 River. Y desde entonces, los River tenemos una tradición familiar que consiste en hacer competir a sus propios hijos por quien se quedará con toda la fortuna. El que gana, se lo lleva todo. Los que pierden, buena suerte en lo que le queden de vida. Y esa tradición perdura hasta el dia de hoy.-

-Suena algo terrible. Dejar que los hermanos se ataquen entre ellos solo por dinero y ser la cabeza de la familia.-

-No somos la única familia que se traiciona. Cuando hay algo que todos quieres, nunca faltan los que intentaran conseguirlo de manera sucia. Aun si eso significa traicionar a alguien, incluyendo a sus amigos. Asi que no te sorprendas, porque es muy comun encontrar peleas por dinero, herencia, o por algo en particular que muchos quieren obtener. Y en nuestro caso, no te preocupes. Desde mi bisabuelo que nadie mas ha matado a otro, pero si son abandonados a su suerte y sin oportunidad de volver a ser ricos.-

-¿Entonces tu y Rachel tambien competiran?-

-Nuestros padres nos han querido preparar para competir una contra la otra, cuando Rachel se gradue de la universidad. La verdad, me gustaria acabar con esa tradición, pero estoy con las manos atadas. Los River tenemos muchos contactos, por lo que si intento algo, mis padres tratarán de destruirme. Solo me queda esperar a que ellos se retiren y me dejen todo a mi, pero creo que tampoco servirá de mucho. De partida, Rachel debe odiarme por no haberla apoyado todo este tiempo. Desde pequeña que ella es degradada por nuestros padres por no ser como yo, y sus amigos de la escuela privada la traicionaron solo porque encontraron a alguien "mejor" que ella.-

-¿Y por que no la apoyas en secreto sin que tus padres se enteren?-

-¿Crees que no lo hago? Trato de apoyarla en sus decisiones. Yo la ayudé a ir a la escuela pública, la he apoyado con el tema de sus amigos, le he permitido no hacer las clases que no le agradan.-

-¿Y si haces algo mas demostrativo? ¿Que un dia salgan ustedes 2 de viaje o de paseo, se diviertan y se conozcan mas? Se supone que los señores River viajan mucho, ¿no? Podrias tratar de buscar un tiempo para estar con ella. Aunque sea solo una hora.-

-Tendria que revisar mi agenda. No dispongo de mucho tiempo libre. Pero hasta entonces...me gustaría pedirte un favor. Tanto a ti, como a tus amigas.-

-¿Un favor?-

-Quiero que la hagan feliz. Ella no ha tenido suerte haciendo amigos. Soy su hermana mayor, pero no soy capaz de cumplir completamente con mi rol como tal.-

"Sabia que Rachel tenia problemas con su familia, pero no me imaginé que era esto. Debe ser una carga para ella tener que lidiar con la presión de ellos por ser como sus padres quieren que sea. Recuerdo que una vez dijo que quería seguir el negocio familiar. ¿Sera cierto o lo dijo porque tampoco sabia que hacer? ¿O se referirá a otra cosa? Quizás quiere hacer las cosas a su modo. Al menos sus padres quieren que sea mejor en todo. Mis padres solo quieren que ayude a mis hermanas y listo. Una familia que se ha destruido por generaciones. Contrasta mucho con mi familia, porque todas van por su propio camino y mis padres las apoyan, excepto a mi, aunque...¿que pasaria si 2 o mas hermanas tienen una meta en común? ¿Tratarian de destruirse? ¿Mis padres entrarían en conflicto por a quien apoyar? No creo que algo así suceda."

-No tiene que perdime eso, porque Rachel es nuestra amiga. Pero me gustaria que usted tambien hiciera algo.-

-¿Quieres que haga algo?-

-Que no intentes pasar tiempo con ella. Pasa tiempo con ella. Aunque sean solo 5 minutos. Si de verdad la quieres, hazlo. Durante la ida a la escuela, o antes de dormir.-

-...-

Al rato, Lincoln regresa. Nota que Rachel no está.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que haber visto esto.-Michael.-No es de buena educación discutir en público. Si buscas a Rachel, está en su habitación. Y si quieres irte, dilo.-

-Eh...hablaré con ella antes de irme.-

Lincoln sube a la habitación de Rachel. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero justo Rachel la abre.

-Tenia la corazonada que vendrias a verme.-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?-

-Lo siento. No quise...-

-No. Soy yo quien debe disculparse por la escena que viste. Me deje llevar por la rabia.-

-...Si te sirven de consuelo, al menos tus padres son mejores que los mios. Ellos te dan cosas utiles. A mi solo me dan regaños y una frase que ya no tiene sentido para mi.-

-No necesito consuelo. Estoy bien.-

-(¿No habia dicho que no lo estaba?).-

-...Gracias por tratar de hacerme ver bien ante mis padres, pero nada de lo que haga los haran sentir orgullosos de mi.-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.-

-Mejor olvida este asunto. Vamos a divertirnos.-

-¿Divertirnos?-

-Te invité a mi mansión. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Sobretodo por lo que viste.-

-Rachel, si quieres estar sola, solo dime y...-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien.-saca una consola.

-¿Tambien juegas videojuegos?-

-Solo a veces. No soy tan fanática de los juegos.-

Lincoln y Rachel se quedan jugando videojuegos por unos 15 minutos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Que quieres ser realmente cuando crezcas?-

-...Michelle te hablo de nuestra historia familiar.-

-Si. Tambien de la tradición que tienen.-

-...¿Tengo otra elección?...No odio a Michelle, pero tampoco puedo decir que la quiero con toda el alma. Pero si quieren que sea rica y exitosa, quisiera hacerlo a mi propia manera. Pero no me dejaran hacerlo como yo quiera.-

-Creo que si tienes otra elección. Podrias tratar de hacer tu propia empresa cuando seas grande.-

-No me lo permitiran hacer. Si me voy, investigaran todo lo que haré.-

-¿Y si haces que tu familia cambie de parecer?-

-¿Y como haria eso? Son unos cabezas duras.-

-Podriamos pedirle ayuda a alguien que sepa de estos temas.-

-Te agradezco que trates de buscarme una solución, pero esto no es tu asunto.-

-Pero eres mi amiga. Deberia ayudarte cuando mas nesecites ayuda.-

-...Solo olvídate de este tema.-

"Quisiera saber como ayudarla, pero no se como hacerlo. Creo que Sabrina seria la mas indicada, si es que sabe como hacerlo. Despues de todo, Rachel ya me a ayudado y defendido. Quisiera saber como devolverle el favor."

Luego dejan de jugar. Rachel toma un balón de basketball.

-¿Te gusta el basketball?-

-A veces Lynn me hace practicar con ella, pero conozco algunas reglas básicas.-

Lincoln y Rachel se quedan jugando basketball. Rachel anota mas canastas que Lincoln, pero este también anotó algunas.

-Para ser novato, tienes buenas posiciones, y lanzamientos.-

-Aun no he dado lo mejor de mi.-

Lincoln y Rachel luchan por el balón. Lincoln se lo quita con un amago, y logra encestar. Nuevamente vuelven a jugar juntos. Lincoln vuelve a quitarle el balón, y lanza, pero la pelota choca con el aro, y sale rebotando hasta llegar a las manos de Michelle, que entra a la habitación, acompañada por Drake.

-Crei que solo hablarias con Rachel y te irias, segun lo que me dijo mi padre.-

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?-Rachel.

-El dia que tengas tu propia mansión, tocare tu puerta.-

Lincoln se queda mirando a Rachel, Michelle y Drake.

-¿Ustedes saben jugar basketball?-

-Yo si.-Drake.-Juego con mi hermana Megan los sábados en la mañana.-

-Yo se lo basico.-Michelle.

-¿Que quieres hacer, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-¿Juguemos una partida los 4? ¿Chicos contra chicas?-

-Por mi, esta bien.-Drake.

-De acuerdo.-Michelle.

-...Esta bien.-Rachel de mala gana.

Michelle y Drake se cambian de ropa. Ahora era un juego 2 contra 2. Al principio, Rachel estaba incomoda jugando con Michelle, y Lincoln y Drake comenzaron a anotar mas puntos, pero con el pasar de los minutos, comenzaron a jugar mas en equipo, superando a los chicos. En medio del juego, Michelle bloquea a Lincoln, pero este no alcanza a frenar a tiempo y choca con ella. Su cara choco directamente con sus pechos.

-¿Estas bien?-Michelle ayudando a Lincoln a levantarse.

-Estoy bien. No me dolió.-

En otro momento, Rachel trata de hacer un pase por debajo de las piernas de Drake, pero hace un mal calculo, y le golpeo con el balón en la entrepierna.

-¡...!-Lincoln imaginandose el dolor.

-Lo siento, Drake. ¿Estas bien?-

-...-Drake saltanto y reponiendose.-Estoy bien.-hablando con voz de soprano.

En otro momento, Rachel tenia el balon y corre hacia el aro. Lincoln trata de bloquearla, pero se tropieza y cae sobre ella, dandole un beso sin querer. Rachel se sonroja.

-...Qui...qui...¡Quitate!-sacando a Lincoln a la fuerza. Estaba roja.

-El primer beso de mi hermana.-Michelle sonriendo y apunto de reirse.-Ya te estas convirtiendo en una mujer.-

-¡Tu callate!-

-Lo...lo siento, Rachel. Fue sin querer.-Lincoln tambien sonrojado.

-¡Aun no termina el juego!-Drake con el balón.-¡Y aqui se viene la gran clavada del gran Drake Parker!-Trata de hacer una clavada, pero un mal calculo, hace que la pelota rebote y le da en la cara.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Lincoln, Rachel y Michelle.

Mas tarde, Lincoln y Rachel estaban por despedirse.

-Lo admito. Me divertí, tanto contigo, como con Michelle y Drake. Pero no creas que ahora somos amigos. Solo estoy con Mizuki, Sabrina, y contigo solo para no ver a mis padres.-

-...Como digas.-

-¿Que?-

-Nada.-Lincoln sonriendo.-(De pronto me siento mas confiado).-

-...Como sea. Tienes que volver a tu casa. De seguro que te espera otro castigo.-

-Ya no me importa recibir castigos. 1 o mas de 100.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?...Solo lo hago para provocar a tu hermana cabeza hueca.-

-Si tu quieres.-

Lincoln se despide de los señores River. Lincoln y Rachel se suben a la limusina. Justo antes de partir, Michelle tambien se sube. La limusina parte.

-Oye, Lincoln.-Michelle.-Casi olvidaba contarte esto. Fui jueza en un concurso de belleza para niñas.-

-Es cierto. Lola tenia ese concurso de belleza.-

-Justo iba a hablarte de ella. ¿Sabias que esa mocosa hace trampa?-

-¿En serio?-

-Tiene a las novatas amenazadas, a los jueces soborbados o chantajeados. Yo solo me entere por una niña que quedaba en segundo lugar. Decidi ser precavida, en caso que los rumores fueran ciertos, y la investigue, contratando detectives privados. Y los rumores era cierto.-

-¿Y Lola trató de hacerle algo a usted?-

-No. Creo que pensó que tendría favoritismo por el hecho de que seas amigo de mi hermana. Pero en lo personal, me desagrada. Es muy engreida y gritona. Se nota que la malcriaron mucho.-

-No es la única malcriada entre mis hermanas. Unas mas, otras menos.-

-A pesar de que no le di mucha puntuación, ganó el primer lugar. Le hice una pregunta que decía: ¿Hay una persona a la que le debes agradecer por tus exitos? Y ella solo respondió: a mi mamá y mi papá por dejarme competir y darme todo lo que he necesitado para ganar. Normalmente esperaria a que intentara hacerme algo para destruirla, pero te daré a ti la oportunidad de decidir. Josh será el encargado de enviar todas las pruebas. Una vez que las difunda, tu hermana será vetada de por vida de todos los concursos de bellezas.-

-...¿Por que me deja a mi decidir?-

-Digamos que...estoy teniendo consideración por ella. A fin de cuentas, es tu hermana. Dame la señal, y listo. Adios concursos de bellezas para la princesa presumida.-

"Lola puede ser gritona y mandona. Tambien es una chismosa y vengativa. Por cualquier cosa que la haga enojar, se vengara con cualquier cosa. Una vez, destruyó un teléfono de Lori solo por no decirle salud cuando estornudo. Vendio cosas de Leni, cuando ella rompio sin querer unas de sus tiaras, o cuando le hizo quien sabe que cosa a la rana Seymour de Lana, solo porque erupto y ella no pudo maquillarse bien. Por el momento le dare una oportunidad. Aunque me ha gritado y golpeado, no se ha vengado de mí, haciendo cosas como las ha hecho a las demas."

-Oye, Lincoln.-Rachel.-¿Por que dijiste que tu cumpleaños era la otra semana? ¿No estabas mintiendo? Porque no sonaste emocionado cuando lo dijiste.-

-Es verdad. Es mi cumpleaños, justo el dia viernes. Pero ya no me importa mucho. Con solo recordarlo, me causa mas melancolia que felicidad.-

-¿En serio?-

-Es lo mismo todos los años. Una gran fiesta, todos emocionados, y cuando llega el pastel, solo dice "Feliz cumpleaños, Linka y Liberty". Le cantan solo a Linka y Liberty, le regalan solo a Linka y Liberty, y si digo algo, tienen la misma excusa de siempre: que no les alcanzó para mas crema. Como sea, solo dice lo olvidado que estoy.-

-...-

La limusina llega. Estaban los señores Loud cruzados de brazos. Lincoln se baja.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Se puede saber donde has esta...?! ¿Ese es un traje formal?-

-¡Rita! ¡No olvides el por que estamos furiosos!-

-¡Cierto! ¡Lori tenia un juego de golf!-

Sale Lori, junto a casi todas las hermanas Loud. Faltaban Lola, Lana, Lucy y Lisa.

-¡Y te necesitaba como mi cadig!-Lori.

-¿Te nesecitaba?-Rachel.-¿O sea que dependias de tu hermano para ganar?-

-¡¿Tu otra vez?!-Lynn.-¡Ven aqui y repite lo que dijiste!-

-Con gusto.-Rachel bajando.

-¡No salgas de la limusina!-Michelle seria.-Bueno, Lincoln. Aqui te dejo. Con su permiso, señor y señora Loud.-se sube a la limusina.

-Adios, Lincoln.-Rachel. La limusina se va.

-Bonito traje, Lincoln.-Rita.-Pero no me gusta que recibas cosas de extraños.-

-(Lo dice la que nunca me ha regalado nada) Es la hermana de mi amiga, he insistio a comprarmelo. Rachel me invitó a su mansión.-

-¡¿Y con que permiso fuiste?!-Rita.

-¡No te salvaras de está, Lincoln!-Lynm sr.-¡Estas casti...!-

-¡Lincoln!-Lola feliz.-¡Llegas justo para mi fiesta de te!-

-Lola, cariño. Lincoln se fue sin permiso a la casa de una extraña y él...-

-¡Lo necesito para jugar con mi nuevo juego de te! ¡¿Dejenlo jugar conmigo?! ¡¿Si?!-

Los señores Loud se miraron entre si.

-Esta bien, pero solo por 30 minutos. Luego Lincoln volvera al sótano como castigo.-

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-

Lincoln y Lola estuvieron jugando a las tacitas durante el tiempo indicado. Antes de irse al sótano, Lincoln va al baño. Sale, y pasa por la habitación de Lola, en donde la escucha hablar con Lisa. Se asoma a escuchar.

-¿Por que tanta preferencia al homo sapiens sin talento?-

-Lisa, querida. Las cosas han cambiado aqui. Tu estas en lo mas bajo del escalón...¡por todos esos experimentos que nos hiciste! Y Lincoln está sobre ti. Y aunque no lo creas, él si tiene amigas: la japonesa de su clase, la rara del libro, y Rachel River. Y las 2 últimas...¡son ricas! Las 2 viven en mansiones, aunque la de la rara da miedo. Si tenemos suerte, Lincoln se hara mas cercano a alguna de esas familias rica. Y luego nos invitaran a nosotras a su lujosa mansión, lujosas vacaciones, y quien sabe si tambien nos pudieran dar dinero. Y si tenemos mas suerte, Lincoln podria casarse con alguna de ellas, y seremos ricos.-

-Asi que solo quieres ganarte su apoyo por dinero.-

-¿Y que tiene de malo? Es un tonto sin talento. Por fin sirve de algo, a diferencia de ti, que no sabes ni preparar un sandwich. Me ganare su apoyo, y seré como la única hermana que estuvo de su parte. Comienza a acostumbrarte a tu nuevo lugar, Lisa, porque ahora tu eres la mas inutil de aquí. Y si dices una sola palabra...¡hare que quedes mas abajo del escalón que el moco de la suerte de Lana!-y se aleja a guardar las tazas.

-No puedo creer que hasta esto estoy reducida. La mente mas brillante ahora es una sirvienta inutil.-Lisa deprimida.

"Sabia que había algo detrás de Lola. Aunque...por un lado, la tendria de aliada, pero estaria haciendo lo mismo que hice con Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty y Chandler. Es decir, mentirme a mi mismo...Lola como aliada podria tener grandes ventajas, pero tambien es una oportunista y en realidad está interesada porque soy amigo de Rachel...Mi mente y mi corazón dicen cosas diferentes."

Elecciones:

1.-Destruir la carrera de Lola.

2.-No destruir la carrera de Lola, pero decirle que ya sabes sobre sus intenciones.

3.-Usar a Lola a tu favor.

Continuará...


	12. ¿Hora de un Cambio?

¿Hora de un Cambio?

Lincoln saca su celular. Le manda un mensaje a Michelle: "Hazlo". Le contesta: "¿Estas seguro?". Lincoln responde: "Es una tramposa. Y estaria ayudandola a hacer trampa si no dijera nada". Y le responde: "Si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien".

"Esto es como Lisa, excepto que Lola no puso en peligro la vida de nadie, pero recordando lo que dijo Sabrina, si eligia no decir nada, estaria contribuyendo a que Lola hiciera trampa. Pude haber sacado provecho de esta situación al tener a Lola de mi parte...pero yo no soy Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, ni Chandler. No quiero rebajarme al nivel de esos idiotas."

Lincoln recibe un mensaje de Mizuki: "Rachel dijo que fuiste a su mansión, porque sus padres querian conocerte". Lincoln responde: "Siento no haber aceptado tu invitación". Mizuki responde: "No te preocupes. No estoy molesta". Y le llega un mensaje de Sabrina: "Grabamos un divertido suceso. A la prima Candace se le salio la leche por la nariz". Y le llega el video. A Candace se le salio la leche por la nariz, al escuchar un chiste que contó Gina Moira.

"Fue justo al momento...¡...! En el momento...Se lo que pasará ahora conmigo. Que bueno que Miawa me dio esa crema para los moretones. Tengo una idea."

Lincoln ve que sus hermanas estaban en el sofa, viendo El Barco de los Sueños. El programa esta por terminar. Baja rápidamente al sótano. Toma su celular, abre la camara de video, la deja entre un monton de ropa, y rápidamente se cambia de ropa, por la ropa informal. La puerta se abre. Entran Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, y Lana.

-¿Que se supone que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-Lori.

-Lo mismo que ustedes hacen cuando salen de casa.-Lincoln.-Vida social con mis amigos.-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-todas.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Amigos?!-Lori.-Luan, literalmente tienes competencia de comediante.-

-Dudo que tenga talento es eso.-Luan.

-No. Debe ser otra cosa.-Luna.

-De seguro que les haces las tareas a esos "amigos" y por eso fingen serlo.-Lynn.

-Al menos no dependo de nadie para hacer mis cosas (volvi a decirlo).-

-Y se esta haciendo el valiente.-Lynn.

Lori toma a Lincoln de la camiseta.

-¡¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos asi, perdedor?! ¡Por tu culpa, perdí el juego de golf! ¡Lisa fue una pesima cadi que no paraba de hablar y decir los porcentajes de mis errores y no me daba los palos correctos! ¡Ahora por tu culpa, mi popularidad bajo, y Carol Pingrey y su amiguita Alexandra Green estan sobre mi!-

-¿O sea que dependías de mi para ganar?-Lincoln.-(¡Otra vez lo hice! Me ganare otra paliza, pero por alguna razon...eso ya no me importa).-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-Lori.-¡Ten presente esto, perdedor! ¡Todas en esta familia somos talentosas! ¡Somos populares! ¡La gente nos conoce! ¡Somos ganadoras! ¡Y tu...eres la vergüenza de esta familia! ¡No tienes talento! ¡Un bueno para nada! ¡Nadie te conoce! ¡Tu solo sirves para ayudarnos! ¡Ese es tu único deber en esta familia!-

-Y si soy un bueno para nada, ¿por que siguen usandome para hacer sus cosas? (¡Volvi a decirlo!). Parece que si es verdad eso de que no son nada sin mi...-recibe una bofetada.

-¡Reconoce tu lugar, idiota! ¡Nosotras estamos en la cima! ¡Y tu, eres basura! ¡Deberias estar agradecido de que aun vivas en esta casa!-

-Las voy a acusar de que me golpearon.-Lincoln.

-¡¿Oyeron eso, girls?!-Luna.-¡Nos va acusar! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!-y las demas hermanas tambien se ríen.

-¡¿Y a quien le creeran?!-Luan.-¡¿A ti...el perdedor que no tiene nada...o a nosotras, las ganadoras de las que tanto mamá y papá estan orgullosos de llamarnos "hijas"?! ¡Nadie te creera, hagas lo que hagas, porque tu solo eres la oveja negra blanca! ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero ya en serio, mamá y papá están tan orgullosos de nosotras, que hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre nos apoyaran.-

-Y Leni, Linka y Liberty son tan estupidas que se creeran cualquier cosa que le digamos de ti.-Lynn.-Y hablando de esas 2 últimas...-Saca el cómic de Lincoln.-Escuché que vas a participar tu solo en un concurso de cómics. Que lastima que tengas que entregar un comic...-rompe unas paginas.-Destrozado.-

-¡Sueltalo!-

-Asi que por fin demuestras tener agallas.-Rompe mas páginas.-Ups. Que tonta soy.-

-¡Dejalo!-Lincoln tratando de soltarse, pero Lori, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lana colaboran para que no se soltara, mientras Lynn arranca mas y mas paginas, hasta dejar todas las hojas arrugadas en el piso.

-¡Mi comic!-

-Y no es lo único que te mereces.-Lori. Todas comienzan a apalizarlo durante unos 20 segundos, hasta dejarlo herido en el piso.-Espero que desde ahora reconozcas tu lugar, porque te haremos algo peor que un pretzel humano si vuelves a desafiarnos. Tu lugar es servirnos en nuestras metas.-

Todas las hermanas se van, siendo Lucy y Lana las últimas en irse, ya que se quedaron viendo a Lincoln por un par de segundos y se van. Lincoln se levanta adolorido. Camina hasta su celular escondido y detiene la grabación. La revisa completamente mientras se aplica la crema para los moretones.

-Lo tengo todo grabado.-sonriendo.

"No se por que, pero ahora me siento con mas confianza como para poder defenderme de ellas. O quizas solo me sentí asi, porque tenia el celular grabando todo. No he tenido problemas en fugarme, pese a todas las consecuencias posibles que pudieron ocurrir. Nose si será porque tengo mas confianza, o por otra cosa. Como sea, ahora tengo que pensar en que puedo hacer. El concurso es el jueves, y no dispongo del tiempo suficiente como para terminar el comic, pero debo hacer el esfuerzo. Sinceramente, me estoy hartando de que siempre se aprovechen de mi, que me restrieguen en la cara que son el orgullo de la familia, y que se salgan con la suya."

Lincoln recoge todas las hojas. Las ordena y saca unas hojas limpias, poniéndose a dibujar nuevamente el comic desde el principio.

Lunes:

Lincoln despierta. Nota que se habia quedado dormido, y tuvo que esperar la larga fila del baño. Antes de él, estaban Linka y Liberty, que notan sus morentones.

-¿Que te pasó, Lincoln?-Linka y Liberty.

-Yo...-se percata que sus hermanas lo ven.-Me caí de las escaleras (les dire eso...por ahora).-

Sin desayunar, se va en bicicleta con el pan el la boca. Llega a la escuela.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Cuando estaban por irse, la maestra Johnson le pidió a Lincoln quedarse.

-¿Sucede algo, maestra Johnson?-

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Lincoln.-

-¿Por mi?-

-Tu cara. Tiene moretones. ¿Que te sucedio?-

-Yo...me caí.-

-¿De verdad? ¿No te golpeó algun bravucon?-

-No...solo me caí.-

-...-Mirando detenidamente a Lincoln.-Puedes irte.-

-Hasta la proxima clase, maestra Johnson.-y sale.

Lincoln se reune con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-No hace falta preguntar por esos golpes.-Rachel.

-Intenté defenderme, pero me ganaron en número y...destrozaron mi comic.-

-¿Puedes volver a hacerlo dentro del plazo establecido?-Sabrina.

-No lo se. Me quedé hasta las 2:00 AM recreando el comic, y el jueves es la fecha de entrega.-

-Yo...yo...puedo ayudarte, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Se...se dibujar.-

-Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda.-Sabrina.

-Pero esta vez, mis hermanas no se saldran con la suya.-Lincoln les muestra la grabación que hizo, en donde es golpeado y sus hermanas dicen todo.

-Fuiste muy inteligente.-Rachel.

-Ya me ha pasado esto en mas de una ocasión. Sabia que ellas esperarian a que estuviera solo, para golpearme, asi que decidi grabar la escena.-

-¿Y que haras con esta grabación?-Rachel.

-Antes que nada, Lincoln, esto puede ser considerado como violencia intrafamiliar.-Sabrina.-Si se hace público, toda tu familia podria tener problemas. Tus hermanas quedarían como agresoras, y tus padres como negligentes. Aunque técnicamente si lo son.-

-Primero, quiero limpiar mi nombre. Cuando las he acusado de cosas que me han hecho, quedaba yo como mentiroso. O cuando me inculpaban de cosas que yo no he hecho, mis padres les han creido a ellas sin siquiera otorgarme la oportunidad de defenderme, como cuando Lucy tapó el excusado con su libro de la Princesa Pony, o cuando Lynn me inculpo de golpearla, o cuando Luan me inculpo de haber saboteado la cena con pimienta.-

-¿Les...les mostraras el video a tu...tus padres?-Mizuki.

-Dudo que funcione. Conociendolos, podrian justificar el actuar de mis hermanas, con el hecho de que no haberlas ayudado. Creo que se a quienes mandarles este video, pero antes, quiero esperar algo. Asi que cualquier cosa...-envia el video a su correo electrónico.-Lo mantendré escondido.-

-Li...Lincoln...-Mizuk.-¿Que...que paso con tu hermana Lisa?-

-Cierto, creo que no les conté. Lisa salió libre, pero ya no puede ejercer su profesión como científica. Y esta toda la familia molesta con ella. Ahora yo no soy el único "sirviente" de la casa.-

-Si fue capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, es lo menos que se merece.-Rachel.

-Concuerdo con Rachel.-Sabrina.-Todo se paga en esta vida. Y Lisa conocía las consecuencias de sus actos.-

-Pe...pero no creo que merezca ser tratada asi.-Mizuki.-Aun...aunque hizo cosas malas, aun es parte de la familia. ¿Has hecho algo por ella, Lincoln?-

-De lo poco que hemos interactuado, dice no soportar ser como yo.-

-Pero...pero...aun asi, creo que deberias apoyarla. Eres tu su hermano mayor. Y...y creo que deberias ser tu quien la haga sentirse bien.-

-¿Y eso para que?-Rachel.-Esa mocosa fue cruel y antipática. Que se aguante todo lo que le está pasando.-

-Pero aun asi son familia.-Mizuki.-Yo...yo no tengo hermanos, pero si tu...tuviera un hermano mayor, me gustaria que me apoyase cuando na...nadie mas lo haga. Es...es cosa de ser el hermano mayor.-

-Mi padre tiene una frase.-Sabrina.-"Cuando el padre y la madre no estan, o fallan en su labor como padres, es deber del hermano o hermana mayor tomar esa responsabilidad, y si falla, el segundo hermano mayor, o segunda hermana mayor, debe tomar ese lugar, y así sucesivamente".-

-¿Dices que deberia hacer eso con Lisa?-

-Aunque técnicamente hizo todas esas cosas, aun sigue siendo tu hermana menor.-

-Pero ya he hecho sus cosas por años y...-

-No. No es lo mismo un hermano mayor que un sirviente.-Sabrina.-El hermano mayor ayuda, cuida, aconseja, y aveces tiene que ser firme para tener todo bajo control. Yo he tenido que hacerme cargo de mis hermanas menores, cuando mis padres y hermanas mayores no estan.-

-Y hablando de hermanas mayores, Michelle se comportó extraña esta mañana.-Rachel.-Normalmente cuando me deja a la escuela, se mantiene callada y está en su notebook, pero hoy, me estuvo molestando por lo que ocurrió en el juego de basketball y...tambien conversamos algunas cosas divertidas...y supimos un poco mas una de la otra y...¡no crean que me diverti con ella durante el camino!-Mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Y como les fue en tu mansión, Rachel?-Sabrina.-¿Lincoln y tu la pasaron bien?-

-...No estuvo mal.-Rachel.-Almorzamos, parece que a mis padres le agradaron un poco Lincoln, y jugamos un poco.-

-Videojuegos y basketball.-Lincoln.-Y luego invitamos a Michelle y Drake.-

-Tu los invitaste.-

-Pero aun asi te divertiste.-

-...No la pase mal.-

-¿No estan molestas por haber rechazado sus invitaciones?-Lincoln a Mizuki y Sabrina.

-No...Para nada.-Mizuki.-Aun...aunque mi madre queria conocerte.-

-Al final es desicion tuya aceptar o rechazar una invitación, y son las personas que te invitan, las que deben entender que sus amigos no siempre estaran disponibles para aceptar la invitación.-Sabrina.-Aunque tal vez también te hubieses divertido con mis parientes.-

-Podriamos salir juntos uno de estos dias si ustedes quieren.-Lincoln.

-Va...vayamos al Salón Verde.-Mizuki.-Cre...creo que trajeron juegos nuevos.-

-A mi me da igual, mientras me distraiga un poco.-Rachel.-Mis padres parece que se quedaran un largo tiempo.-

-Por mi esta bien.-Sabrina.-Me divertí con esos juegos. Y con respecto al tema de tus hermanas, Lincoln. en parte, tambien comparto lo que dice Mizuki. No puedes evadir a tu familia para siempre. Si quieres que tu vida mejore, primero debes arreglar las cosas en casa. No te haria mal tener a Lisa de tu lado. Seria un comienzo para llevarte bien con toda tu familia. Aun cuando fuiste tu quien la denunció.-

-Hablando de denuncias, ¿y que decidiste, Lincoln?-Rachel.

-¿De que hablan?-Sabrina.

-Si cubria a Lola, estaria siendo complice de que estuviese haciendo trampa. Y ha amenazado a varias concursantes, o las ha chantajeado. Además...Lola queria fingir ser buena conmigo, solo porque soy amigo de ustedes 2.-Señalando a Rachel y Sabrina.-

-Pudiste ser mas astuto y haberla tenido a tu favor.-Rachel.-Y luego destruirla.-

-Lo habia pensado...pero seria hacer lo mismo que hicieron el quinteto conmigo, ¿no?-

-Tambien pudiste haber hecho algo bueno por ella, y hacer que de verdad te quiera sin esperar algo a cambio.-Sabrina.

-¿Lola? Lo dudo. Es una chismosa, mandona y manipuladora. Cree que todo gira a su alrededor. Y si alguien le hace algo malo, se vengara de cualquier manera posible.-

-Pe...pero valia la pena intentarlo.-Mizuki.

"Ser el hermano mayor. ¿Como se supone que haria eso? No aprendí a ser un hermano mayor de ninguna de mis 5 hermanas mayores...6, ya que técnicamente Linka es mayor que yo por unos minutos. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, y Lynn actuar como hermanas mayores. Ni conmigo, ni con otras hermanas. Pero pareciera que unicamente se unen para humillarme y/o golpearme. Lori cree tener autoridad sobre todos nosotros por ser la mayor, pero ni siquiera se comporta como tal. Leni...hace algo de esfuerzo. Luna y Luan actuan con desinteres. Y Lynn...para que hablar de ella. Dudo que Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa me vean como su hermano mayor y me vean como un sirviente y un muñeco con el que desquitarse."

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Lincoln se habia quedado en la escuela, para continuar con el comic, siendo ayudado por Mizuki y Sabrina.

-No sabia que tambien sabian dibujar.-

-Yo...yo se dibujar manga, pero puedo copiar tu...tu estilo, Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-El arte de dibujar ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Moira.-Sabrina.-Es muy facil copiar tu estilo. Diría que eres nivel medio...superior por un poco.-

-Aprendí a dibujar por mi cuenta. Cuando iba en jardín de niños, encontré por casualidad un libro para dibujar. Como en ese momento no sabia leer, me guíe por las ilustraciones. Cuando aprendí a leer, mi dibujo mejoró. Podria decirse que ese era mi talento, hasta que vi a Linka también dibujar. Y como en ese momento me metian esa frase en la cabeza de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas", yo decidi no dibujar demasiado, para que Linka pudiera destacar mas...Y a veces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Pero olvidemos ese asunto.-

Rachel llega con unas botellas de refresco.

-Oye, Lincoln.-Rachel.-Deberias pensar en un buen lugar para esconder ese comic. Si tus hermanas descubren que sigues dibujandolo, volveran a destrozarlo.-

-Es cierto. ¿Pero donde podria esconderlo sin que nadie lo encontrase?-

-Yo...yo podria esconderlo por ti, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Yo...yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo.-

-Te lo agradezco, Mizuki.-

-Oigan.-el conserje, aconpañado por Rusty, Zach y Liam.-Las actividades extraacademicas como los clubes estan suspendidos por esta semana, asi que tienen que irse a sus casas.-

Al rato, todos vuelven a sus casas. Eran las 4:00 PM. Cuando Lincoln llega, mira a unos sujetos llevarse los trofeos de Lola. Lincoln entra a la casa. Lola estaba siendo regañada por sus padres.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas estado haciendo trampa todo este tiempo!-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Chantajes?! ¡¿Sobornos?! ¡¿Amenazas?! ¡¿Quien te enseño a hacer todas esas cosas?!-Rita.

-¡Yo...yo...yo...Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, mami y papi! ¡Al principio jugaba limpio, pero luego comencé a tener miedo de perder, cuando mas y mas niñas bonitas iban debutando! ¡Me sentia amenazada! ¡No queria decepcionarlos a todos y por eso comencé a hacer trampa y ganar de manera sucia!-

-¡Y si que nos decepcionaste a todos!-Lynn sr.

-¡No queremos escuchar tus excusas, jovencita!-Rita.-¡Debo volver al consultorio!-

-¡Y yo al restaurante!-Lynn sr.

-¡Estas castigada!-Rita y Lynn sr al unísono y se van.

-Asi que al final, eras literalmente una perdedora sin talento...como Lincoln.-Lori mirando a Lincoln.

-...-Lincoln dirigiendose al sotano, pero Lori lo detiene.

-¿Adónde vas, perdedor? Nesecito que me pintes las uñas.-

-Yo necesito un modelo para mis vestidos.-Leni. Recibe una llamada y se va.

-Y yo que lleves todas mis cosas a la furgoneta de Chunk.-Luna.-Hoy ensayamos para el concurso de bandas para este jueves y esas don nadies de las Candys y la perdedora de Tabby estaran ahí.-

-Y yo que ordenes todos mis articulos para animar las fiestas.-Luan.

-Y yo que laves mi ropa deportiva.-Lynn.

-¿Podrias tambien ayudarnos a Liberty y a mi tambien?-Linka. Se va junto a Liberty a su habitación.

-Yo nesecito ayuda para mis poemas.-Lucy.

-Y yo que limpies las hábitats de mis animales.-Lana.

-Que Lola y Lisa te ayuden.-Lori.-A ver si pueden servir de algo.-

-¡¿Que yo haga que?!-Lola tratando de parecer dura, pero aun le brotaban las lagrimas.-¡No pienso rebajarme al nivel de este...!-

-¡Mira, enana tramposa sin talento!-Lori.-¡Tu ya perdiste todo con mamá y papá, asi que ya no podras salirte con la tuya!-

-¡Si vuelves a destruir o vender alguna cosa nuestra, ya no habra nadie que pueda protegerte!-Luna.

-Y yo tengo tantas ganas de desquitarme contigo por haber pinchado mi balón, asi que trata de no provocarme.-Lynn tomando a Lola desde el vestido y la suelta, haciendo que cayera sentada.

-Y la amenaza rosa fue...amenazada.-Luan.-¡Jajaja!¿Entiendes? Pero ya en serio, tu ya no vales nada. Estas mas abajo que Lisa.

-Y quisiera saber que fue lo que realmente paso con Seymour.-Lana.

-(Y aqui, es cuando cae la reina).-Lincoln.

Lincoln, Lola y Lisa hicieron lo que las hermanas les pidieron. Lola se veia totalmente destrozada. Cometió algunos accidentes, recibiendo insultos de sus hermanas. Luego de varias tareas, solo les quedaba lavar la ropa de Lynn, por lo que los 3 bajan al sótano. Lincoln mete la ropa a la lavadora, mientras Lola se queda llorando y Lisa estaba mirando al muro, lamentándose.

-(Llorando) ¡Todo por lo que he luchado!...¡Todo lo que valoro!...¡Todos mis sueños!...¡Lo perdí todo!-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.-Lisa. Se mantiene en silencio y segundos despues se pone a llorar.

Lincoln estaba de espalda, mirando a Lola y Lisa llorar. Recuerda lo conversado con sus amigas.

"Puede que Lola y Lisa sean las mas engreidas de mis hermanas, junto con Lynn, pero supongo que no tienen la culpa de que mis padres y hermanas las malcriaran...Ser el hermano mayor...Lola y Lisa me han tratado igual que las demas, y han hecho cosas terribles...¿pero deberia ser justo con ellas y darles una oportunidad? ¿Darles lo que mis hermanas nunca me dieron a mi? Fui yo quien técnicamente arruinó sus vidas, y técnicamente han perjudicado y lastimado a muchos, ¿pero deberia hacer algo?"

Elecciones:

1.-Consolar y apoyar a Lola y a Lisa.

2.-No consolar a Lola ni a Lisa.

Continuará...


	13. Cercanía

Cercanía

Lincoln aun estaba escuchando a sus hermanas llorar, hasta que decidio hacer algo de una vez por todas.

"Hora de comportarse como el hermano mayor que deberia ser y haber sido desde hace tiempo".

Lincoln se acerca a Lola y a Lisa. Les pone una mano en los hombros.

-Tranquilas. Todo esta bien. Estoy con ustedes.-

-Que gran consuelo.-Lola sarcástica.-Las que fuimos triunfadoras ahora estamos en lo mas bajo. Se acabó. Ya no podremos volver a ser ganadoras. Todas las demas seran triunfadoras, y nosotras seremos las cenicientas de la familia, pero sin la hada madrina.-

-No digan esas cosas. Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro.-

-Hay, por favor. Tu eres quien tiene mas suerte aqui. Con suerte, podrás casarte con alguna chica rica.-

-Eso lo dudo. No todos los que son populares seguiran siendolo cuando crezcan, y no todos los perdedores seguirán siendolo cuando crezcan. Nadie sabe lo que le prepara cuando sea grande.-

-¿Y eso es un consuelo?-Lisa.-...Aunque técnicamente tienes razón. Mozart fue un gran compositor, pero murió en la miseria.-

-Miren, niñas. Puede que no destaque como las demas. Puede que sea el único que no ha ganado un trofeo. Puede que no sea popular a las demas, pero en lo personal, ya estoy harto de todo, y quiero que las cosas sean distintas. En el poco tiempo que llevo con mis amigos de verdad, he aprendido muchas cosas. Y una de ellas, es que si quieres tener una vida mejor, tienes que ser tu, quien de el primer paso y haga algo, y no esperar a que las cosas ocurran por si solas.-

-...Eso suena facil para ti decirlo, homo sapiens.-Lisa.-Pero nosotras no nos queda nada.-

-Nuestros padres nos odian, nuestras hermanas nos tratan como esclavas, ahora nadie creera que soy bonita y me llamaran "perdedora tramposa".-

-Mis socios y colegas me dieron la espalda.-Lisa.-David me traicionó y me dejó por Darcy, la maestra ya no me dejara hacer experimentos, y de seguro que no sere bienvenida en la biblioteca. Ya no podré ser una científica. No podemos hacer nada.-

-¿Que ya no pueden hacer nada? ¿Y quien lo decidio?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Lola. Tu eres mucho mas que una cara bonita que le faltan 2 dientes, con una tiara de plástico y un vestido rosa. Sabes como preparar té, sabes mucho de modales en la mesa, sabes bailar ballet, sabes de gimnasia rítmica, y sabes modificar imagenes para que se vean mejor.-y mira a Lisa.-Y tu, Lisa. Eres mas que solo cerebro. Sabes bailar break dance, sabes rapear, sabes hablar varios idiomas, y puedes memorizar recetas, paginas, y otras cosas que no todos pueden hacerlo. Ademas, tu inteligencia tambien puede servir para otros trabajos que no sean solo de científica. Chicas, ustedes tienen 2 opciones: ponerse a llorar y seguir lamentandose, o levantarse y seguir con sus sueños de ser exitosas. Ustedes elijan.-y se aleja.

"Honestamente, Lola y Lisa tienen mas de un talento. Es increible que ni siquiera ellas mismas lo hayan notado. Creo que suena hipócrita de mi parte querer consolarlas y apoyarlas, cuando fui yo quien destruyó sus carreras, pero tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Si nadie ha hecho algo por Lisa estos dias, desde que se supo la verdad, tampoco nadie haria algo con Lola. Deberia decirles algun día, pero me arriesgo de que me odien mas que antes."

Lola y Lisa se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lincoln continua dibujando con su comic. Al rato, tuvieron que seguir haciendo cosas. A la hora de la cena, Lincoln, Lisa, y Lola no podian salir del sótano a cenar. Lincoln escribe un mensaje. Llegan Reisuke y Miawa por la puerta del patio hacia el sótano.

-¡Aqui esta...!-Reisuke. Mia le da un coscorron.-Aqui esta el pedido.-en voz baja.

-¿Ordenaste sushi?-Lola.

-Para los 3.-Lincoln recibiendo la comida. La paga.-Gracias, chicos.-

-Todo por un amigo.-Reisuke.

-Disfruten la comida.-Miawa.

Ambos se van. Lincoln abre la bandeja. Nota que le dejaron palillos para principiantes y palillos de madera.

-Lo siento, pero eran los únicos que podían pasar por el patio sin ser detectados.-

-¡Hiug! Pescado crudo.-

-Solo pruebalo. Te gustara. Confia en mi.-

Lola toma un rollo con duda. Lo mira detenidamente y lo huele. Lo come.

-...…¡Delicio...!-Lisa le tapa la boca.

-Se supone que estamos castigados sin cenar.-Lisa.

-Esta delicioso. Es la primera vez que lo pruebo.-y saca otro con unos palillos de principiante.

-Novatos.-Lisa usando los palillos de madera. Se come unos rollos.

-Me alegra que les guste.-Lincoln comiendo rollos. Lola y Lisa estaban con algo de dudas.

-¿Por que haces esto, Lincoln?-

-No logro comprender tu proposito. Sabes las cosas que hemos hecho...y que te hemos hecho.-

-¿Debo tener una razón para hacer algo por ustedes? Soy el hermano mayor, despues de todo. No puedo dejarlas de lado. Son mis hermanas menores. No son basura desechable. Y no necesitan destacar ni ser talentosas para que yo haga algo por ustedes.-

-...Gracias por la comida.-Lola.

Martes:

En la mañana, Lincoln, como siempre, fue el primero en usar el baño. Al vestirse, desayuna en el living. Nota que Lisa y Lola tambien llegaron.

-¿Te importa?-Lola.-Nos miran como si no nos quisieran en la mesa.-

-Tecnicamente no nos quieren en la mesa.-Lisa.

-...Adelante.-Lincoln.

Los 3 comen el sandwich, mientras ven la televisión. Comienza el programa de música. Luna llegó rápidamente. Se sienta sobre el plato de Lisa.

-¡Mi sándwich!-Lisa.

-¡Shut up, loser!-Luna.-¡Es hora de mi programa favorito!-

-Toma.-Lincoln dandole la mitad de su sandwich a Lisa.-Es de mantequilla de mani con jalea.-

-...Gracias.-Lisa recibiendo el sándwich.

-¡Buenos días, Royal Woods! ¡Aqui les habla su conductora favorita Ruby Jewells! ¡Hoy les traigo una entrevista exclusiva con la famosa estrella de rock Mick Swagger!-

Comienza la entrevista, en la que Ruby le hace un par de preguntas.

-Y cuentanos sobre tu último éxito. ¿Como se te ocurrió esa canción tuya?-

-Si te soy sincero, Ruby, me senti inspirado por algunas bandas juveniles que visité en secreto. Doy un gran saludo a esas bandas juveniles que conocí en Hammer Woods, Detroit, y Hazentucky, y por supuesto...Royal Woods.-

-¡¿Mick Swagger me escuchó tocar?!-Luna.-¡Eso rockea!-

-¿Royal Woods? ¿Entonces llegaste antes de lo que anunciaste?-Ruby.

-Siempre llego antes para disfrutar mejor de los pueblos y ciudades que visito. Y dejame decirte que en Royal Woods, conocí a unas bandas con mucho potencial.-

-¿Y puedes decirnos cuales son algunas de esas bandas que conociste?-

-Algunas de esas bandas ya deben conocerla todos ustedes: "Drake's Friends", "Los Malcriados", "Luna Band"...-

-¡Dijo mi banda!-Luna.

-Y por supuesto..."Candy".-

-¡Ahi estan denuevo esas don nadies!-Luna molesta.

-Espero ver a todas esas bandas para la competencia de bandas del jueves. Les deseo suerte a todos.-Mick Swagger.

El programa termina. Luna estaba molesta.

-¡Debo ganar esa competencia de bandas! ¡No dejaré que Tabby y esas don nadies me ganen!-

Al rato, Lincoln toma sus cosas y se va a la escuela en bicicleta. Llega a la escuela. Antes de las clases, conversa con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Parece que es un avance, pero Lola y Lisa no me han denigrado ni me han insultado.-

-Me...me alegro por ti, Lincoln.-

-Aunque yo que tu, no confiaria del todo en ellas, hasta estar completamente segura de que realmente han cambiado.-Rachel.

-Concuerdo.-Sabrina.-La confianza no es algo que se gana de la noche a la mañana.-

-Lo se. Y no estoy diciendo que nos estamos llevando bien. Solo digo que no me han tratado mal.-

-Aun asi, ten cuidado.-Rachel.-Cuando alguien pierde su estatus, hará lo posible para recuperarlo.-

-Mira esto, Lincoln.-Sabrina mostrandole el comic.-Mizuki y yo avanzamos mucho en tu comic.-

Lincoln revisa el comic rápidamente.

-¡Wooow! ¡Lo terminaron antes!-

-Eh...eh fue Sabrina la que mas avanzó.-Mizuki.

-Pero estoy impresionado. ¿Como terminaron tan rápido y antes que completara mi parte?-

-Con ayuda de una pequeña pluma mágica.-Sabrina.

-¿Lo hiciste con un lapiz especial?-

-...Algo asi.-

Las clases transcurren con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, los 4 estaban reunidos almorzando. Lincoln se da cuenta que Lola y Lisa estaban buscando lugares, pero adonde iban, eran rechazadas. Al final, se dirigen a la mesa de Lincoln y sus amigas.

-Saludos, hermano mayor.-Lisa.

-¿Podrian darnos un espacio?-Lola.

Lincoln mira a las chicas. Rachel parece que no quiere, Mizuki hace una señal que si, y Sabrina parece decir "decidelo tu mismo".

-Esta bien.-Lincoln. Lola y Lisa se sientan.

-Espero no incomodarlos.-Lisa.-Terminaré rápido y me iré.-

-Tomate tu tiempo.-Sabrina.-A mi me da igual.-

-Lola Loud. Hermana de Lincoln.-Lola presentandose a Rachel y Sabrina.

-...-Rachel negandose a saludar. Saca su celular y se pone a textear.-Soy Rachel River.-

-...Sabrina Moira.-

-Y...y...y yo Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-¿Y...ustedes son las amigas de Lincoln?-Lola. Se sentia incómoda, sobretodo por la mala cara que Rachel le tenia.

-...-Rachel.

-...Si. Somos sus amigas. ¿Algun problema?-Sabrina.

-Es que...cuesta creer que Lincoln desarrolle lazos afectivos de verdad con otros individuos.-Lisa.-Los individuos con los que él socializaba, no eran...-

-Lo sabemos.-Sabrina.

-Y ya recibieron lo que se merecian.-Rachel.

-¿Pe...pe...pero cual es el problema de que Lincoln tenga amigos?-

-Es que Lincoln no es popular.-Lola.-Ni ganador, ni talentoso. ¿Como es que puede tener amigos de verdad que no se interesen por nosotras sus hermanas?-

-Simple.-Rachel.-No nos importan sus hermanas. Se pueden ir a la sima de una montaña.-

-Y...y...y Lincoln ha sido buena persona con nosotras.-Mizuki.-Y tambien con otras personas.-

-No necesita ser popular para que lo aceptemos.-Sabrina.-Nos agrada tal como es.-

-Y hablando de amigas...¿que paso con sus amigos y amigas?-Lincoln.

-Me dieron la espalda.-Lola.-Roxana y las chicas me tratan como una perdedora y se burlaron de mi todo él día.-

-Tampoco soy bievenida.-Lisa.-David tuvo el descaro de burlarse de mi, y la maestra también me odia.-

-Lana y Lucy no nos quisieron aceptar con ellas.-Lola.

-Y Linka y Liberty prefirieron no decir nada, mientras sus amigos nos miraban con desprecio.-Lisa.

-Eso es lógico.-Sabrina.-La clase te odia desde que estuviste en nuestro mismo grado por una semana.-

-Solo regrese a jardín de niños, porque Linka y Liberty me lo pidieron.-Lisa.

-Creo que fue lo mejor para ti.-Rachel.-Te estabas ganando muchos enemigos, incluyéndome.-

-Solo porque era la mejor de la clase.-Lisa.

-Eres inteligente.-Sabrina.-Ten algo de autocrítica y recuerda todo lo que pasó ese día: Te comportarse de una manera muy arrogante con todos, creaste un robot que destruyó nuestros proyectos científicos, hiciste que la maestra nos exigiera las mismas cosas que tu hiciste y que no estaban al nivel de la mayoria, y provocaste que se acortaran las horas de descanso.-

-Solo queria fomentar el esfuerzo y el desarrollo productivo.-Lisa.

-No todos son superdotados, Lisa, pero ser superdotada no te da el derecho de obligar a los demas a trabajar a un nivel que no les corresponde, solo porque tu puedes hacerlo. Es como si le enseñaras a un bebé a tocar el violín.-

-Y en tu caso, deberias dar las gracias a que no terminaste colgada de los calzones en el asta de la bandera.-Rachel.-Porque yo tenia ganas de hacerlo.-

-Si, si, ya entendí. El caso es que toda la escuela nos rechaza.-

-Pe...pe...pero si sabian que lo que...que estaban haciendo estaba mal, ¿por que lo hacian?-Mizuki.

Lisa y Lola se habian quedado calladas por unos segundos.

-...Yo tenia...miedo de perder.-Lola.-Siempre veia como mis hermanas estaban felices por sus triunfos, y como mamá y papá se enorgullecian por ellas y sus logros. Yo no queria decepcionarlos. Siempre me esforzaba por ser la mejor, pero veia como cada vez mas competidoras nuevas y lindas estaban llegando y me sentí amenazada.-

-...Yo...amo mucho la ciencia y el conocimiento. Queria aplicar mi amor por la ciencia a mejorar el mundo y a la humanidad, y logre varias cosas. Mis unidades parentales estaban felices por mis logros y me elogiaban. Y poco a poco, deje que mi pasión por la ciencia y querer ser la mejor científica del mundo comenzara a nublar mi juicio. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero estaba obsesionada por ser la mejor.-

-No saben lo que se siente.-Lola.-El querer ser popular y queridos por todos.-

-El que tus padres esten y sigan orgullosos por ti.-Lisa

-El miedo de decepcionarlos.-

-Y el miedo de fracasar en tus sueños.-

-Yo no se eso.-Lincoln.-Nuestros padres nunca estarán orgullosos por mi, haga lo que haga.-

-Los mios tampoco.-Rachel.

-Si me lo preguntan, que alguien te quiera solo porque eres popular y talentosa, es porque no te quiere realmente.-Sabrina.-Y solo está contigo por beneficio propio.-

-¿Ustedes lo creen?-Lola.

-Tu lo viste. Todas te dieron la espalda.-

-Y luego dicen que Lincoln es un perdedor que no tiene amigos.-Rachel.

-¡Rachel!-Mizuki.-Yo...yo...creo que pueden tener verdaderos amigos. So...so...solo deben ser mas humildes y respetuosas con los demas.-

-Y mi padre tiene una frase: "No son los hijos los que deben enorgullecer a sus padres. Son los padres lo que deben enorgullecer a sus hijos".-

Lola y Lisa se quedaron calladas almorzando.

"Al final, Lola y Lisa no eran tan malas despues de todo. Solo eran 2 niñas que tenian miedo al fracaso y a la decepción. Aunque no se si se llevaran bien conmigo de ahora en adelante...No. Creo que es muy pronto todavia. Solo espero que pueda haber una oportunidad de llevarnos bien...Y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ¿Lana y Lucy sentiran lo mismo? Eso solo lo sabre, averiguandolo."

El resto del dia transcurrio con normalidad. De regreso a casa, Lincoln, Lola y Lisa tuvieron que seguir haciendo las obligaciones que le daban sus hermanas. Lincoln ayudaba a Lola y a Lisa en las cosas que les costaba hacer. A la hora de la cena, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Lincoln trajo algo de comida a Lola y a Lisa. Y continuó haciendo su comic hasta tarde. Ya el dia miercoles, Lincoln y sus amigas ya tenian el comic listo. Sin darse cuenta, Lola y Lisa miraban lo feliz que era Lincoln con sus amigas.

-Aunque solo esta a mi nombre, este comic fue hecho por los 4.-Lincoln.

-Yo solo les traje refrescos.-Rachel.

-Y nosotras solo lo recreamos.-Mizuki.

-Asi que tu mereces mas credito que nosotras.-Sabrina.

-No. Ustedes se ofrecieron en ayudarme, asi que merecen lo mismo que yo. Sea cual sea el premio sorpresa, lo compartiré con ustedes...si es que lo gano.-

-Mi...mi papá vendra a recogernos. Él nos...nos llevara al correo.-Mizuki.

-Lincoln.-Lola acompañada por Lisa.-¿Podemos...ir con ustedes? Es que...no nos sentimos comodas ir con nuestras hermanas en Vanzilla.-

-Lo que nuestra unidad fraterna quiere decir, es que nuestras hermanas nos tratan mal y casi nos dejaron en casa.-

-...Esta bien.-

A la salida de la escuela, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Lola y Lisa se fueron en el auto del padre de Mizuki.

-Hola, Lincoln.-

-Hola, señor Miyamoto.-

-¿Tienes que entregar un comic? Mizuki me lo dijo. Parece que eres uno de los temas que mas habla en casa.-

-¡Papa!-Mizuki colorada.

-Ah...le ha hablado de mis problemas.-Lincoln.

-¿Problemas?...Ah si. Tus problemas...-Mirando a Mizuki, que estaba haciendo señas.-Bueno, vayamos al correo y luego los llevo a donde quieran ir.-

Al rato, llegan al correo. Los 6 se bajan y entran al edificio. Lincoln deja el comic dentro de un sobre con los datos, y la mete al buzón. Llega el director Huggins.

-Loud, River, Miyamoto, y Moira. ¿Que hacen aqui? ¿Estan enviando cartas a unos parientes?-

-Eh...algo asi.-Lincoln. Se da cuenta que el director tiene un sobre.-¿Usted tambien participara en el concurso de comics?-

-¿De que estas hablando Loud? Tengo que enviar estos documentos importantes a...-

-El sobre está roto de un lado, y se ve el titulo.-Sabrina.-"H: El Director Increible".-y el director se da cuenta.

-Les dije a ese trio de castigados que sacaran los sobres defectuosos.-

-Asi que usted tambien es un fan de Ace Savvy.-Lincoln.

-...Tu ganas, Loud. Soy un gran fan desde que era un niño. Los heroes y los comics eran mi única compañia. No era un niño muy sociable y solian molestarme. Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie. Soy un hombre muy respetado, y esto podria...perjudicarme un poco.-

-Pero si se burlan de su cabeza calva.-Rachel murmurando.

-¿Que cosa dijiste, River?-

-Nada importante director.-

El director deja el sobre en el buzón.

-Bueno, debo volver a la escuela. Espero que ese trio de castigados no hayan vuelto a causar problemas. La otra vez se pusieron a pelear, lanzandose libros dentro de un salón, y uno de ellos rompió la mesa. Adios, chicos. No olviden estudiar.-

El director se va. Justo llegan Linka y Liberty, quienes miraron al director por unos momentos y siguen su camino. Estaban acompañados por su grupo de seguidores.

-Lincoln.-Linka y Liberty mirando a Lincoln. Ellas se dan cuenta de Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Lola y Lisa.

-¿Vienen a enviar su comic?-

-...Por supuesto.-Linka.

-¿Que otra cosa mas hariamos aqui?-Liberty.

-...-Lincoln haciendo un gesto de "adelante", y se va con sus hermanas y amigas.

Los 6 avanzan, mientras eran mirados por los demas chicos. Alcanzan a escuchar unos comentarios.

-¿Que hacen esos perdedores aqui?-

-Parece que tambien van a competir en el concurso de comics.-

-No tienen como ganar. Lincoln es un completo perdedor. Linka y Liberty son mucho mejores que él, la nerd, la rara, y la solitaria.-

Estaban apunto de irse, pero llegan Linka y Liberty.

-¡Espera, Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty.

-¿Que pasa?-Lincoln.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Linka.

-Por un minuto.-Liberty.

Lincoln y sus amigas y hermanas se miran con extrañeza. Lincoln accede y se alejan de todos. Los trillizos estaban reunidos.

-¿De que quieren hablar?-

-Estamos muy preocupadas por ti.-Linka.

-Ultimamente te has alejado de nosotras.-Liberty.

-(¿Y desde cuando estoy con ellas?).-

-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con tus amigas.-

-Y te has olvidado de que somos tu familia.-

-(¿Y ahora se estan preocupando por mi?).-

-Mira, sabemos que has tenido problemas con nuestras hermanas.-

-Pero tienes que hacer el esfuerzo y ser bueno con ellas en casa.-

-(¿Que?).-

-Tienes que dejar de causarles problemas.-

-No debe ser fácil que seas el único hombre en casa, ademas de papá, pero no es excusa para comportarte mal con nuestras hermanas, ni golpear a Lynn o insultar a Lori.-

-(¿Pero que les dijeron las demas?).-

-Te estamos diciendo esto por tu bien.-

-Queremos que te lleves bien con nosotras en casa.-

-Pero no podemos hacerlo, si te la pasas mintiendo y golpeando a nuestras hermanas.-

-O ausentandote por mucho tiempo.-

-Por favor, piensalo.-

-No nos gusta que te comportes mal y te castiguen.-

Las 2 albinas se van. Lincoln se veia molesto. Estaba apretando los puños.

"Obviamente le inventaron muchas mentiras a esas 2. Y por supuesto, las 2 se lo creyeron. No me sorprende, pero me da mucha rabia. Tengo el video en la mano. Queria mostrarlo en otra fecha, pero estoy en duda si deberia hacerlo a hora"

Elecciones:

1.-Mostrarles el video a hora.

2.-Mostrarles el video en casa.

3.-Mostrarles el video en el día del cumpleaños.

Continuará...


	14. Amargura

Amargura

Lincoln solo se limitó a guardar silencio, mientras Linka y Liberty regresaban con su grupo. Lincoln regresa con sus amigas y hermanas menores.

-¿Que querian tus hermanas?-Sabrina.

-Solo querian hablarme de "buen comportamiento". Una vez mas, se creyeron lo que mis hermanas mayores y menores dijeron. Tenia tantas ganas de decirles varias cosas, pero no quiero hacer un escándalo público.-

-Gallina.-Rachel.

-Lo dice la que se asustó con el director Huggins.-Sabrina.

-...Touche.-

-¿Vamos un rato al Salón Verde?-Lincoln.

-Pero Lincoln, tendremos problemas si llegamos tarde.-Lola.

-Es verdad.-Lisa.-Hay una alta probabilidad de que aumenten nuestros castigos.-

-...¿Y eso cambiará las cosas?-Lincoln.-Por mas que me he portado bien en casa por años, nada a cambiado. Asi que vayamos. Cualquier cosa, les dire que yo las force a ir.-

Al rato, los 6 fueron al Salón Verde, en donde jugaron por 30 minutos. Lola y Lisa miraban a Lincoln divertirse. Este decide ayudarlas un poco a jugar algunos juegos. Posteriormente regresan a la casa Loud. Lincoln se despide de sus amigas, y entra a la casa. Se topan con las hermanas Loud molestas.

-¿Donde estaban, fracasados?-Lori.-¿Son estas horas de llegar?-

-Tenemos muchos asuntos que hacer, y nesecitamos que hagan unas tareas por nosotras.-

-Nosotras...-Lola y Lisa.

-Las lleve a divertirse un rato.-Lincoln.

-Tenías que ser tu.-Luan.-Los buscamos por la primaria, hasta que Linka y Liberty nos dijeron que estaban contigo.-

-La tia Ruth quiere un masaje de pies, tontolon.-Lynn.-Cuando termines, continuaras con otras cosas.-

-Y las 2 nos ayudaran por mientras.-Lori a Lola y a Lisa.

Al rato, Lincoln se dirige a su habitación. Le masajea los pies a Ruth.

-Que final tan mediocre tuvo esa telenovela.-Ruth.-Final forzado, cosas sin sentido, parejas forzadas, todo tan rápido. A la proxima vere una brasileña.-

-Quizás querian acelerar las cosas para comenzar otra telenovela.-Lincoln.-O se les acabó el presupuesto para continuarla.-

-Nada bueno se consigue sacando algo tan pronto.-Ruth.

-...Tia Ruth. ¿Mamá tuvo problemas con el abuelo?-

-¿Problemas?-

-Si tu ya sabes como es mi relación con mi familia, quisiera saber al menos el por que mis padres actuan asi conmigo.-

-Bueno...Rita no tuvo muchos problemas con su padre. Habian momentos en que si discutieron, pero la mayor parte de los conflictos que habia en la familia, era con su hermano Rito.-

-¿Tengo un tio llamado Rito?-

-Su hermano gemelo. Nunca se llevaron bien Rita y Rito. Y Albert trataba de calmar todas las locuras que Rito hacia, lo que hizo que algunas veces, Albert tuviera que deponer los planes que tenia con Rita. Básicamente Albert le prestaba mas atención a Rito que a Rita...Tambien pasó otra cosa. Albert no aprobó la relación de Rita con tu padre.-

-¿En serio? Pero siempre los vi que se llevaban bien.-

-Albert nunca aprobó la relación de tu madre con tu padre. Decia que Lynn era un bueno para nada y no fue a la boda de sus padres. Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo cuando era niño.-

"Resulta un poco creible el por que mamá actúe mal conmigo, aunque no creo que se deba solo a eso."

-¿Y que sabe de mi padre?-

-Lo siento, pero no se nada de su vida. Quizas Rito te lo cuente. Se caso con tu tia Lynna.-

-¿Tengo una tía Lynna?-

-Se casó con tu tío Rito, y este de cambió el apellido a Loud, por un problema familiar con Albert.-

-¿La tia Lynna tambien se llevaba mal con mi padre?-

-Parece que sí, porque Lynn no le gustaba hablar de ella.-

-¿Como puedo contactarlos?-

-Ellos viven en Hammer Woods. No tengo sus numeros de teléfono, pero se donde viven.-le anota la dirección y se la entrega.

-Gracias, tia Ruth.-

-Ahora viene el otro pie. Cuidado con mi dedo extra.-

"Interesante. Asi que tengo otros 2 tios, ademas de la tia Shirley. Realmente debieron llevarse mal con mis padres, como para que nunca supieramos de ellos. ¿Que se supone que habrá pasado en realidad, como para que dejaran de hablarse? Tendre que averiguarlo yo mismo. ¿Seran ellos los que realmente tuvieran la culpa de mis padres actúen mal conmigo?"

Jueves:

Toda la familia Loud estaba reunida para ir a ver a banda de Luna en el concurso de bandas. Lincoln fue como mánager de Luna y su banda, ya que esta se lo ordenó. Antes de ir tras bastidores, Lincoln saluda a sus amigas.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Vinieron a ver a Tabby?-

-Ella nos invitó.-Sabrina.

-No tenia nada mas que hacer.-Rachel.

-Me...me gusta la musica de las Candy.-

-A mi tambien.-una voz. Era Maggie.-Hola Lincoln.-

-¿Quien es ella?-Mizuki.

-¿Es la tal Maggie de la que nos has hablado?-Rachel. Mizuki parece reaccionar.

-Maggie, ellas son mis amigas: Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina. Chicas, ella es Maggie. La amiga de las que les he hablado.-

-¡Jajaja! ¡Buena broma, Lincoln!-otra voz. Era Luan.

-No es una broma, Luan.-Maggie.-De verdad somos amigos.-

-...¿En serio? ¿Y que le ves a este perdedor sin talento?..Ah...ya entiendo. Quieres acercarte mas a mi, pero no te atreves. No tienes que fingir ser amiga de Lincoln como para...-

-Lincoln es mi amigo de verdad.-Maggie de manera seria.

-...¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Con este fracasado?!-

-¿Algun problema?-

-¡Que esto no puede ser! ¡El es un perdedor, un fracaso, no sabe hacer nada bien...!-

Maggie asujeta a Luan de la blusa y la acerca a esta.

-Al menos este perdedor hizo cosas que tu nunca has hecho y nunca harias por mi: Defenderme y ayudarme cuando mas lo nesecite.-y la suelta bruscamente, haciendo que se caiga.

-¡Bien! ¡Si asi lo quieres, cortamos para siempre!-y se va.

-Maggie...-Lincoln asombrado.-¿Por que...?-

-Porque eso hacen los amigos.-lo mira seriamente, y por un segundo, le sonrie. Lincoln tambien se alegra.

-Tengo que ver a Luna. Me pidio ser su mánager.-y comienza a alejarse.-...Gracias, Maggie.-

"Estoy sorprendido. Ahora Maggie me defendió, aun si le costó su amistad con Luan. Aunque fue Luan la que quizo cortar con ella. Me esperará otra paliza, pero la grabare."

Lincoln llega a los bastidores. Se encuentra con Tabby.

-¡Hola, Lincoln!-

-Hola, Tabby. ¿Como te sientes?-

-Algo nerviosa, pero las Candy me enseñaron un truco para relajarme mucho mejor que imaginar a la gente en ropa interior.-

-Te deseo suerte. Hay muchas bandas esta noche, pero se que les irá bien.-

-Gracias, Lincoln.-

Alguien empuja a Lincoln. Era una chica en patines.

-Lo siento, amigo.-

-Polly, no andes en patines aqui.-

-Lo siento, Tabby, pero debo entrenar para la competencia del sabado.-

-Tabby, las Candys quieren saber si quieres tocar con tu guitarra, o con la nueva que te regalaron.-una chica disfrazada de payaso.-Dicen que es para que todas tengan un mismo tema en los instrumentos.-

-He terminado con los efectos de niebla.-Haiiku asustando a todos.

-¿Polly, Risas y Haiiku son amigas tuyas?-

-¿De donde nos conoces?-Risas.

-Es el hermano de Lucy, Lynn, y Luan.-Haiiku.

-Lincoln, cierto.-Polly.-Lo único que se de ti, es que eres el hermano de Linka y Liberty.-

-No sabian que eran amigas.-

-Nosotras 4 nos conocimos en el baile de primavera.-Tabby.-Las 4 no teniamos pareja, y Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy nos buscaron una. Resulto que consiguieron al mismo chico y tuvimos que bailar todas con él, pero rápidamente nos conocimos y nos relacionamos entre nosotras y así nos hicimos amigas. Tengo que volver con las Candys. Nos vemos mas tarde, Lincoln.-y se van.

Lincoln continua caminando. Llega hasta el camerino de Luna y su banda. Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero escucha una discusión entre Luna y Sam, asi que se asoma a escuchar.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!-

-Luna, calmate.-

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Ellas nos destronaron del primer lugar! ¡Son nuestras enemigas! ¡Y fuiste a su concierto!-

-Las conocí de cerca. Son muy agradables. Y Tabby se ha llevado bien con ellas.-

-¡Son...nuestras...ENEMIGAS! ¡No podemos permitir que nos superen!-

-¡Estas exagerando, Luna! ¡Ellas no tienen malas intenciones con nosotras! ¡Y fuiste tu, quien propuso sacar a Tabby, porque no la consideraste buena para la banda!-

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora yo soy la mala de la película! ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para el bien de la banda! ¡No habriamos logrado el primer puesto, si no fuera por mi!-

-¡¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Luna?! ¡Es que desde que nos convertimos en una banda popular, te has vuelto arrogante, mandona, y competitiva!-

-¡Pues disculpame por haber hecho a esta banda popular! ¡He trabajado mucho para llegar a estas altura, y no dejare que nadie me quite todo lo que he logrado! ¡Y si de verdad no quieres comprometerte con esta banda, la puerta es bien ancha para que te vayas de aquí!-

-...¿Que paso contigo, Luna? ¿Que pasó con la Luna amante de la música que conocí? ¿Que pasó con la que tocaba para divertirse y expresarse con la música?-

-Ya no podemos divertirnos a estas alturas. Es adaptarse o morir.-

-...Adaptate sola. Yo me voy.-Sam toma su guitarra y se va. Lincoln se coloca a un lado para no ser visto.

Lincoln entra, fingiendo no saber nada.

-¡¿Donde estabas, loser?! ¡¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?!-

-Aqui lo tienes.-le pasa una botella de jugo. Luna lo bebe y lo escupe.

-¡Te dije que queria de uva, no de naranja!-le tira la botella.

-...Ire por otra botella.-

-No. Mejor quedate aquí. Sustituiras a Sam, asi que mas te vale no arruinarlo todo.-

Llegó la hora de que empezara el concurso de bandas. Eran 10 bandas en total. Alexander y Alexandra aparecen disfrazados como rockeros:

-¡Buenas noches, Royal Woods! ¡Para los que no lo saben, yo soy Tono!-

-¡Y yo Ritmo! ¡Damos por iniciada, la competencia de bandas de Royal Woods!-

-¡Cada banda tocará una canción en su turno!-

-¡Puede ser cualquiera! ¡Desde una canción creada, hasta la canción de otra banda, pero sin olvidar mencionar al autor original y tener su autorización, o serán acusados de plagio y descalificados!-

-¡Antes que nada, hay un cocodrilo perdido! ¡Si el dueño no lo reclama, sera propiedad de Jagged Stone!-

-¡Les deseamos suerte a todas las bandas que participarán esta noche!-

-¡Y recuerden! ¡Lo mas importante no es ganar!-

-¡Sino divertirse! ¡Vayamos con la primera banda!-

Banda 1: "¡Candymaaaaannn...!"

Banda 2: "¡Tengo que ser, siempre el mejor...!"

Banda 3: "¡El cielo resplandece a mi alrededooor...!"

Banda 4: "¡Si tu lo deseas puedes volar...!"

Banda 5: "¡You can't see me...!"

Banda 6: "¡Unnnn caleidoscopio es mi corazon...!"

Banda 7: "¡Yo quisieera, que supieeras, cuanto extraaño, tu presencia aqui...!"

Banda 8: "¡Siempre hay que buscaaar, la vida es así...!"

Banda 9: Luna Band. La banda toca la canción mas conocida, pero Lincoln esta comenzando a tocar la segunda guitarra mucho mejor que Luna. Esta comienza a ponerse molesta y se le acerca a Lincoln en el momento en que no cantan.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-Luna susurrando.

-...Disculpame por estar tocando mejor que tu.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-Luna empujando a Lincoln, haciendo que comience a perder el equilibrio, chocando con todos los instrumentos y haciendo que se cayeran y se cayeran los amplificadores.

Lincoln seguia tambaleandose. Camina hasta el escenario, donde estaba apunto de caerse, y sin que nadie lo notara, Sabrina hace un movimiento de manos, y Lincoln se salva de caer. Luna lo agarra con fuerza.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, tonto! ¡Arruinaste mi show! ¡Esta era mi oportunidad de brillar y que Mick Swagger me reconociera! ¡Creí que me serias util, pero solo lo echaste a perder! ¡No se por que considere en usarte! ¡Eres un fracasado! ¡Un perdedor! ¡No sabes hacer nada! ¡Me avergüenza ser tu hermana!-

-...Nos estan mirado.-Lincoln señalando al público. Todos comienzan a abuchear a Luna. Mick Swagger estaba con una mirada de reprobación.

-¡Nos vamos!-Chunk y el resto de la banda de Luna.

-¡¿Adonde van?!-

-¡Nos vamos de la banda!-

-¡Ya no queremos tocar contigo!-

-¡Te quedas sola!-

-¡¿Que creen que hacen?! ¡No pueden abandonarme! ¡Ustedes no son nada sin mi!-

-¡Pues preferimos no ser nada, que seguir contigo!-

-¡Bien! ¡Si asi lo prefieren, váyanse! ¡No los necesito! ¡Yo soy la estrella aqui!-y se pone a tocar, pero el parlante se avería y la musica suena mal.

-¡Seguridad!-Alexandra (Ritmo).

Luna es sacada a la fuerza del escenario.

-¡Sueltenme! ¡Aun no termino! ¡Mick Swagger, eres mi ídolo!-

Banda 10: Candy.

Tabby y las Candys cantan su canción. La canción parecen hablar sobre un grupo de chicas unidas por el destino que tienen varias aventuras, hasta que tienen que separarse, pero hacen una ultima aventura y se despiden, prometiendose volver a ver algun futuro.

Al rato, Lincoln y Luna estaban tras bastidores. Lincoln le deja jugo de uva, pero Luna golpea la botella y agarra a Lincoln de la camisa.

-¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa! ¡Mi carrera musical está acabada! ¡Mi banda, mi novia, y toda mi reputación se fueron al drenaje...gracias a ti!-y le da un puñetazo.-¡¿Crees que no lo iba a saber?!-le da otro puñetazo.-¡Tu fuiste quien sugirió a Tabby ante esas trillizas!-le da otro golpe.

-¿Entonces...Las Candy son mejores por tener a Tabby?-

-¡Deja de hacerte el rudo!-le da otro golpe.-¡Reconoce cual es tu lugar en esta familia!-y le iba a dar otro puñetazo, pero Tabby le arrojo una lata de jugo de uva directo a la cara.

-¡Dejalo, Luna! ¡Lincoln es un gran chico! ¡Lo que hizo fue solo un accidente!-

-¡Y te tenemos grabada!-las trillizas Candy con sus teléfonos.

-¡Si yo caigo, ustedes también caerán conmigo!-Luna apunto de lanzarse hacia las Candy, pero Candace y Candela le dan un rodillazo justo en el abdomen, y Candice le da una patada frontal directo a la cara.

-Amigos de los amigos de las Candy, son nuestros amigos tambien.-Candice.

-Y quien se mete con un amigo, se mete con las 3.-Candace.

-Y estas advertida ante cualquier cosa que hagas.-Candela.

"Claramente esto me costará caro, pero puedo usar esto a mi favor. Tengo planeado exhibir ese video, en el dia del cumpleaños."

De regreso a casa, Lincoln volvio a ser regañado, y castigado. Luna bajó al sótano a molerlo a golpes, pero Lincoln volvió a grabarlo todo.

Viernes:

El dia transcurrio con normalidad. Durante la tarde, los trillizos fueron al restaurante familiar, ya que Lynn sr cerró para hacer la fiesta sorpresa para los cumpleañeros. Estaba todo decorado. Los amigos de Linka y Liberty llegaron, saludando a las trillizas y dándoles regalos. Lincoln se acerca a ver el pastel: "Feliz Cumpleaños Linka y Liberty".

-Típico.-

Llegan Sabrina con su familia, causando miedo entre sus invitados.

-Lo siento, pero el restaurante ha sido reservado para una fiesta.-Lynn sr.

-Lo sabemos.-Ludwick.

-Y queremos pasar a ver al cumpleañero.-Letizia.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln.-Sabrina regalandole un regalo.-Disculpame, pero mi familia quiso venir también.-

-Amiga de Lincoln y su familia...-Lynn sr. Finge no olvidar que Lincoln tambien estaba de cumpleaños.-Yo...no esperaba a que viniera un público mas adulto, pero buscaré unas botellas de champagne.-

-¿Por que el pastel solo dice Linka y Liberty?-Ashley. Lynn sr se pone nervioso.

-Se le acabó la crema para escribir mi nombre.-Lincoln.-No es que se le haya olvidado que tiene otro hijo.-Lo dice en un tono casi de burla y mirando a Lynn sr.

-¿Eso es verdad?-Ludwick.

-Eh...claro. Desafortunadamente me quede sin crema.-

-No se preocupe, nuestro cocinero preparó un pastel extra.-Letizia, y el cocinero muestra el pastel, aunque solo dice Lincoln.-Tuvinos una corazonada de que quizas tendrían problemas con él pastel.-

-No quiero desanimarlos señores...-

-Moira. Ludwick Moira y mi esposa, Letizia.-

-Señor y Señora Moira. No se si me alcance para todos ustedes.-

-También trajimos algunas cosas para comer recien preparadas.-Ludwick, y el cocinero muestra mas cosas.

-¿En serio?-Lynn sr sonriendo de manera forzada.

-Su amigo es el primer amigo de nuestra hija Sabrina desde que nos mudamos aqui. A Sabriba le cuesta hacer amigos.-

-Ya veo...sientanse comodos.-Lynn sr guiandolos a una mesa.

-Rachel nos dijo todo lo que dijiste.-Sabrina a Lincoln en susurros.

-¿Y le dijiste tambien a tu familia?-

-Tranquilo. Les pedi que no hicieran nara que arruine la fiesta.-

Llega Maggie. Luan la ve.

-¿Que haces aqui? Ya no somos amigas.-

-Estoy aqui por Lincoln.-Maggie le da un regalo.-Feliz cumpleaños.-

-Gracias, Maggie.-

Llegan Rachel, Michelle, Drake y Josh.

-Buenas tardes.-

-Usted.-Rita.

-¡¿Tu denuevo?!-Lynn a Rachel.

-Pero si son las perdedoras dependientes.-

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-

-Con gusto.-

-¡Lynn, nada de peleas!-Rita. Se dirige a Michelle.-Disculpe, pero no queremos problemas en la fiesta.-

-No se preocupe.-Michelle.-Cualquier cosa, yo pagaré los gastos de la fiesta.-

-¡Oiga, no tiene nada que ver con dinero!-

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Rachel sin mirar a Lincoln y le entrega un regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, muchacho.-Drake entregandole un regalo.

-Solo viniste a esta fiesta por la señorita Michelle.-Josh.

Llegan Mizuki con sus padres.

-Fe...fe...fe...¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lincoln!-Mizuki nerviosa. Le da el regalo.

-Gracias, Mizuki.-

-Asi que este es el tal Lincoln Loud.-la madre de Mizuki. Es identica a ella, pero tiene lentes y es muy alta, mas que el señor Miyamoto, y tiene un buen físico.

-(¡Que alta!).-Lincoln.

-Mizuki habla mucho de ti. Asi que queria conocer al chico del que tanto hablaba.-

-Mas familiares.-Lynn sr llegando.

-Buenas tardes, señor Loud. Soy Otani Miyamoto. Y mi esposa Riza Miyamoto.-

Tambien llegan Tabby, Risas, Haiiku, Polly, y las Candy.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln!-Tabby entregandole regalos.-Espero que no te haya molestado haberlas traido.-

-No importa, Tabby. Son todas bienvenidas.-

Tambien llegan Miawa y Reisuke.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln!-Reisuke. Le entrega el regalo.-¡Te regalamos un...!-recibe un coscorron de Miawa.

-¡No le digas que es, idiota!-Miawa.

-Oye, Lincoln.-Lynn sr.-¿Por que no me dijiste que ibas a invitar gente tambien?-

-Pero si te lo dije (mentira, no le dije nada).-

-...Rayos, debi estar distraido.-

-(Y se lo creyó).-

-Tratare de cocinar mas cosas.-

La fiesta transcurre. El ambiente estaba dividido: Los amigos de Linka y Liberty estaban algo intimidados por las hermanas Moira. Lynn sr y Rita conversan con Michelle, los señores Moira y los señores Miyamoto. Luna, Luan y Lynn estaban algo incómodas por Maggie, Tabby, las Candys, y Rachel. Lincoln alcanza a escuchar la conversación que tenian sus padres, con los padres (y Michelle, acompañada por Drake) de sus amigas.

-Nos alegra que Lincoln y sus hijas sean amigos, pero creo que Lincoln esta pasando demasiado tiempo afuera.-Rita.

-Es normal.-Otani.-Estan creciendo. Los chicos a esa edad ya no quieren estar con sus familias y quieren socializar con gente de su edad.-

-Y no debemos inpedircelos.-Riza.-Asi ellos aprenden a socializar y conocer mas del mundo.-

-Lo entiendo.-Rita.-Tengo 12 hijos...-

-¿Uno es adoptado? Porque dijo 12 y veo 13.-Letizia.

-Lo siento, me pasa muy seguido. Pero a lo que ibamos, entiendo que Lincoln esté en esa etapa, pero también tiene responsabilidades en casa.-

-Eso es verdad.-Ludwick.-Pero para que los jovenes maduren y formen caracter, necesitan salir de su zona de confort.-

-Opino lo mismo.-Michelle.-No van a aprender nada, si se quedan encerrados en sus casas. Por eso dejo a Rachel salir. Además, ¿sus hijas no pueden hacer las mismas tareas que su hijo?-

-Debe ser de esos padres que sobreprotege a sus hijas, pero son duros con sus hijos varones.-Drake.-Mis padren eran asi conmigo y mi hermana Megan.-

Lincoln se reune con sus amigos en una mesa.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-Maggie.-Te ves algo pensativo.-

-¿Viste alguna mala cara?-Miawa.

-¿Aparte de la...?-Rei se da cuenta que Miawa lo estaba mirando con cara amenazante.

-...Nada importante. Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas con respecto a la tarea.-

-...-Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina. Las 3 entendian que es lo que Lincoln estaba pensando a hacer. Rachel estaba sonriendo, Mizuki estaba preocupada, y Sabrina mantenia una expresión neutral.

Lincoln y sus amigos se quedaron hablando. Desde lejos, las hermanas Loud parecian molestas con él. Al rato, Linka y Liberty le pidieron (por señas) a Lincoln que fuera a verlas en una parte del restaurante en la que no habia nadie.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Lincoln, se que es la primera vez que invitas amigos a la fiesta, pero nuestras hermanas estan incomodas con tus amigos.-Linka.

-Y esa familia Moira realmente asusta.-Liberty.

-Los estan incomodando a todos.-ambas al unísono.

-No se que tienen en contra nuestras hermanas con mis amigos...talves si con Rachel...y con Maggie...y con Tabby, pero no los hare que se vayan. Son mis amigos, como los chicos que estan con ustedes, y los Moira son gente buena.-

-Pero estan incomodando a los demas.-Linka.

-Se que pueden ser amigos tuyos, pero piensa en los demás.-Liberty.

-¿Pensar en los demas?...Pensar en los demás, claro. Saben, Linka y Liberty. Por mas que he hecho cosas por los demas, y pensado en los demas, nada ha cambiado.-

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-ambas al unísono.

Lincoln saca su teléfono. Envia los vídeos a Linka y Liberty.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Linka y Liberty. Les regalo...la verdad.-

Ambas chicas revisan los videos enviados. Los vieron completamente. Linka y Liberty no dijeron nada, hasta terminar de verlos todos.

-¿Esto...es verdad...Lincoln?-Linka cabizbajo.

-Todo lo que se vio.-Lincoln.

-Pero...esto no puede ser...-Liberty cabizbajo, pero su cara reflejaba algo de frustración.

-¿No? ¿Que nunca lo han notado? Soy la oveja negra de esta familia.-

-Eso es una exageración, Lincoln.-Linka.

-Seguro que lo dicen, solo porque estában enojados.-Liberty.

-¿Notaron que el pastel solo dice "Feliz cumpleaños Linka y Liberty"?

-Pero es porque a papá se le acabó la crema.-Linka.

-¿En serio? ¿Y se le acaba la crema todos los años? ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Dejenme mostrarles algo.-

Lincoln hace que lo sigan, y abre el refeigerador, mostrando que aun queda crema...y mucha.

-¿Que nunca han notado como me han tratado todos estos años? ¿Como siempre soy denigrado?-

-...Cuesta...creer esto.-Liberty.

-Siempre...creimos...que estaban molestas por algo que hiciste.-

-Claro que hubieron veces que si hice algo: reclamar mi derecho como persona.-y comienza a irse.

-¡Espera, Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty.

-¡¿Nos muestras estos videos?!-Linka.

-¡¿Y te vas sin decirnos nada mas?!-Liberty.

-¿Y que mas quieren que les diga?...Cierto, aun no me he explicado completamente las cosas. Por años, he quedado yo de mentiroso, mientras las demas comenzaban primero a molestarme, o hacian algun desastre y me usaban de chivo expiatorio. ¿Y alguien me creyó?...Nadie. ¿Alguien me dio la oportunidad de defenderme o explicarme?...Nadie. Todas esas veces que me humillaron y agredieron, me trataban de un inutil, un sin talento, un perdedor, ¿y alguien me defendio?...Nadie. Por mas que intente ser un "niño bueno"...nadie de esta familia fue realmente bueno conmigo. Siempre ha sido igual todo este tiempo: insultos, humillaciones, golpes, y castigos.-estaba temblando, pero por rabia.

-¿De verdad todas esas veces que nos decian que te portaste mal, fuiste violento y grosero...fueron todas mentiras?-

-...Todas mentiras.-

Lincoln se iba a ir, pero Linka y Liberty lo detienen con un abrazo.

-...¡Perdonanos!-

-...¡Por favor...perdonanos!-

-¡Fuimos muy ingenuas!-

-¡Y nunca fuimos capaces de verlo por nosotras mismas!-

-¡Me siento con rabia!-

-¡Nos vieron la cara de tontas todo este tiempo!-

Lincoln estaba cabizbajo. Se suelta de Linka y Liberty.

-Que les quedo claro. Si les mostre estos videos, fue para limpiar mi nombre...¡Ya me cansé de que por años, sea yo quien pague por cosas que yo no he hecho, o que me den una paliza o me insulten, y se salgan con la suya y no me crean! ¡Ya me canse de dar lastima y engañarme a mi mismo, fingiendo una falsa sonrisa ante los demas! ¡Ya estoy harto, que nadie de esta familia me apoye!-

-¡Pero Lincoln...!-Linka y Liberty al unísono.

-¡Ustedes no son tan diferentes al resto de las demas! ¡Pasaron todas estas cosas por años, y nunca fueron capaces de darse cuenta de nada! ¡Nunca fueron capaces de acercarse a mi! ¡¿Acaso no notan que no viajo con ustedes en Vanzilla?! ¡¿Acaso no notan que siempre me ha dolido que me traten mal?! ¡¿Acaso no notaron las veces que he necesitado de su ayuda?!-

-¡Lincoln...!-

-¡Ustedes son iguales a las demas! ¡Egocentricas, arrogantes, y malagradecidas! ¡Es obvio que nunca notaron todas esas cosas! ¡Porque las 2 son iguales a las demas!...-suspirando y tratando de calmandose.-Es todo. Ya les dije todo lo que tenia que decirles. Ahora hagan lo que quieran con esos videos.-Y se aleja.-...Y por cierto, Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam, y Chandler nunca fueron mis amigos. Solo me buscaban para acercarse a ustedes 2.-y se va.

Lincoln regresa a la fiesta. Sale del restaurante, sin siquiera mirar a los demas. Se queda por el callejon, poniendose a llorar por unos minutos. Sus lagrimas brotan y caen como cascadas. Siente que alguien lo abraza por detras.

-Eso...saca todo lo que tienes que sacar. No podias retenerlo por siempre. Leí que los abrazos son buenos para las tristezas.-

-…Gracias…Sabrina.-y se da vuelta y abraza frontalmente a Sabrina, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, aun llorando.

Tambien llegan Rachel, Mizuki, Maggie, Reisuke y Miawa.

-...-Rachel.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-Son lagrimas de peso liberado.-Maggie.

-¿Te traigo agua?-Miawa.

-Aun no entiendo. ¿Por que está llorando Lincoln?-Reisuke. Mizuki se lo dice en japonés.-...Entiendo.-

Lincoln deja de llorar. Rachel le da un pañuelo.

-Secate las lagrimas. No puedes verte así en tu propio cumpleaños. Lavalo y devuelvelo despues de que lo uses.-fingiendo no expresar preocupación.

Llega Tabby.

-¿Todo bien?-

-...Todo bien.-Lincoln.

"Realmente me siento bien. Fue como sacarme un peso de encima. Por fin pude decirle todo lo que tenia que decirles a Linka y a Liberty. Pero aun no libero todo el peso de encima. Aun me queda mucho que sacar."

Estaban apunto entrar, pero justo escuchan a Linka y Liberty hablar.

-¡Chicas, ¿que ocurre?!-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Nos puedes explicar esto?!-Liberty con una bolsa de crema.

-¡Esto es crema!-

-Chicas...yo...-

-¡¿Olvidaste que Lincoln también está de cumpleaños?!-

-Yo...yo...-

-Chicas...-Rita.-Papá trabaja mucho. Puede que se le haya olvidado, pero no fue su intención.-

-¡¿Y se le olvida todos los años?!-

-Linka, Liberty.-Lori.-Estan de cumpleaños. Ustedes...-

-¡Tu callate!-ambas chicas.-¡Este cumpleaños se cancela! ¡Tomen una bolsa para llevar golosinas, guarden lo que quieran llevar, y vayanse!-

Todos comienzan a irse con desánimo o queja. Los amigos de Lincoln tambien se retiran, despidiendose de Lincoln. Este regresa adentro. Estaban toda la familia Loud reunida.

-Linka, Liberty ¿por que hicieron eso?-Rita.

-Tenemos un asunto serio del que hablar.-Linka.

-Con todos aqui.-Liberty.-Incluyendo con Lincoln.-

Todos se reunen. Linka y Liberty muestran los videos. Los señores Loud y las hermanas Loud estaban algo nerviosas. Leni estaba molesta.

-...Es falso.-Lori mintiendo.

-...Debio ser creado por Lisa para vengarse.-Luna mintiendo.

-...Si, ese video es una edición editada. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-Luan mintiendo.-¿Y de donde lo sacaron?-

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-

-No es un video falso.-Lisa.-...Es real. Tengo todo grabado y guardado en la red.-y muestra su celular con mas videos de Lincoln siendo golpeando, insultado y humillado por sus hermanas.

-...Es verdad.-Lola.-Todo lo que se dice en el video es verdad.-

-¡¿Como pueden creerle a la mentirosa y a la tramposa?!-Lynn.

-...Lincoln si ha sido golpeado todo este tiempo.-Lana.

-¡Lana!-las hermanas Loud.

Los señores Loud parecian estar nerviosos, ya que parecía que estaban en una encrucijada. Rita decide romper el silencio.

-¡Escuchen, chicas! ¡Nosotros tambien estamos sorprendidos por este video! ¡Solo nos queda buscar pruebas para saber si es verdad o no! ¡Y no consideraremos los videos de Lisa, porque...ya saben lo que hizo! ¡Vamos a buscar testimonios verdaderos y confiables, asi que por mientras...estan todos castigados hasta que sepamos la verdad!-

-¡¿Queeeeeee?!-

-¡No puedo estar castigada!-Lynn-¡Tengo la competencia de patinaje el sabado!-

-¡Y mi cita con Bobby!-Lori.

-¡Lo lamento, pero asi son las reglas!-

-Cielo, ¿no crees que estas siendo algo dura con...?-

-¡No podemos estar seguros hasta saber la verdad, Lynn! ¡Mañana vamos a averiguar bien lo que esta pasando! Por ahora, Linka, Liberty, abran sus regalos, metanlos en alguna caja, y llevenselos a la casa...Tu tambien, Lincoln.-

-Ustedes tampoco se salvan, mamá y papá.-Linka.-¿Que hay del nombre de Lincoln?-

-...Pensandolo bien, cantaremos el cumpleaños feliz, primero, y luego volveremos a la casa.-

"Primera vez que esta vez, el castigado no soy solo yo. Y tambien...primera vez que me dan un regalo de cumpleaños. A pesar que he soñado con esto, tengo otro mal presentimiento. Algo me dice que volveran a desquitarse conmigo. Pero ahora debo pensar muy bien en las cosas. Si de verdad van a desquitarse, debo hacer que las atrapen in fraganti. ¿Aunque como lo haré?"

Lincoln abre sus regalos:

Rachel: una cámara de grabar.

Mizuki: un manga: "Prometidos de las estrellas gemelas".

Sabrina: un collar con un símbolo en forma de trebol.

Drake: una patineta.

Tabby: una guitarra con tema de rayos.

Miawa y Reisuke: un videojuego: "Leaf Emblem".

Maggie: un pantalón negro.

Se cantó el cumpleaños feliz. Linka y Liberty soplaron de mala gana. Lincoln sopló con indiferencia. Luego todos guardan sus cosas en una caja y se van en Vanzilla. Lincoln es tomado de las manos por Linka y Liberty.

-Linka, Liberty. Yo...-

-Lincoln, perdonanos por ser malas hermanas contigo.-

-Tienes razon. Somos unas egoistas.-

-Deciamos que tenias que ayudar a nuestras hermanas...pero nosotras nunca te ayudamos a ti.-

-Y nunca nos preocupamos en serio por ti.-

-Por favor...-

-Danos...-

-Otra oportunidad.-Ambas al unísono.-Seremos buenas hermanas contigo desde ahora.-

Lincoln las mira a la cara. Luego se recuesta en el asiento, y cierra los ojos:

Elecciones:

1.-No perdonar a Linka y Liberty.

2.-Perdonar a Linka y Liberty y darles otra oportunidad.

3.-Perdonar a Linka y Liberty, pero no darles otra oportunidad.

Continuará...


	15. Razones

Razones

Lincoln mantiene sus ojos cerrados, hasta que da una respuesta.

-Linka, Liberty.-Lincoln.

-¿Si, Lincoln?-Linka y Liberty.

-Puede que...siempre hayamos estados distanciados. Puede que nunca hayan hecho algo por mi hasta hace poco. Y puede que nunca me hayan apoyado cuando mas necesitaba ayuda, pero...no puedo estar enojado siempre con ustedes.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Esta bien. Las perdono, y les dare una oportunidad a las 2. Despues de todo, ustedes no sabian de todo esto.-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Gracias, Lincoln?!-

-Pero prometanme que desde ahora, las cosas van a cambiar en serio. Si necesito ayuda, ustedes me la darán, a menos que de verdad esten ocupadas y no inventen excusas.-

-¡Lo prometemos!-y abrazan a Lincoln fuertemente.

-¡Estaremos mas juntos de ahora en adelante!-Linka.

-¡Y no te dejaremos solo!-Liberty.

"Ahora tengo a Linka y a Liberty de mi lado. Espero que de verdad sea así, y no quede como una promesa vacia. Y por alguna razón, Lana tambien parece estar de mi lado, ¿pero por que? ¿por que ahora me apoyó? Se que no es como Lola, pero tambien es algo engreida. Deberia preguntárselo cuando tenga la oportunidad."

La familia Loud regresa a casa. Todos se dirigen a sus habitaciones...o sótano, en caso de Lincoln. Ya era hora de dormir. Lincoln estaba por acostarse, pero escucha la puerta del sótano abrirse. Eran Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, y Lucy, quienes estaban bajando por las escaleras.

-Algo me dice que fuiste tu quien les envío ese video a Linka y Liberty.-Lori.

-(Sabia que intentarian tomar represalias). ¿Y que si fui yo?-

-No te hagas el valiente. Te estas ganando una buena paliza. Tuve que cancelar mi cita con Bobby.-

-Arruinaste mi carrera música.-

-Hiciste que Maggie me odiara.-

-Y por tu culpa, no podré patinar mañana.-Lynn.

Lori y Lynn retienen a Lincoln.

-¡Busquen las camaras! ¡Debió esconder una por aqui!-

Las chicas registran el lugar. No encuentran nada.

-No la encontramos en ninguna parte.-Luan.

-Significa que podremos desquitarnos contigo.-Lynn.

-Espera, Lynn.-Lori.-Tengo una mejor idea.-Suelta a Lincoln.-Mira, Lincoln. Desde que empezaste a juntarte con esos chicos, te has olvidado de tu lugar, y te has atrevido a hablarnos, como si tuvieras autoridad en esta casa. Creo que ellos son el verdadero problema, asi que...si los quieres de verdad, será mejor que te distancies de ellos, porque cualquier cosa que les pase, será por culpa tuya.-y dejan a Lincoln.

"Conociendolas, estan hablando en serio. Son capaces de cualquier cosa por sus propios intereses. Debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Si de verdad intentarán meterse con mis amigos, tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Son 5 contra 1, asi que no puedo luchar contra ellas...físicamente. Debo pensar en algun plan para proteger a mis amigos. No me dejare intimidar de nuevo. Ademas...no puedo llamarme un amigo, si dejo que ellas los molesten y se salgan con la suya."

Lincoln crea un grupo con sus amigos por telefono. Escribe un mensaje: "Mis hermanas amenazaron con tomar represalias contra ustedes, si sigo juntandome con ustedes, pero no me dejaré intimidar". Envía el mensaje a Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Maggie, Reisuke y Miawa. Le llegan las respuestas de cada uno de ellos:

Rachel: Bien dicho.

Miawa: No te dejes intimidar.

Maggie: Esas chicas no me asustan.

Mizuki: ¿Pero que haremos si de verdad intentan algo contra nosotros?

Reisuke: Acusemoslas con sus padres.

Miawa: No nos creeran, idiota. Es nuestra palabra, contra la de ellas.

Sabrina: No se desesperen. Lo que no podemos combatir con fuerza, lo combatimos con intelecto.

"Pensé en lo mismo".

Lincoln: ¿Y que haremos?

Rachel: Tu las conoces mejor que nadie. Debes saber las debilidades de cada una, y luego usarlas a nuestro favor.

Sabrina: Hablemos mañana con mas calma. Debo dormir.

Mizuki: Yo también.

Rachel: Adios.

Maggie: Buenas Noches.

Miawa: Nos vemos mañana.

Reisuke: Yo estoy libre.

Miawa: Tu tienes trabajo mañana.

Reisuke: Cierto. Lo habia olvidado.

Reisuke: Y casi lo olvido. Lincoln, ¿te interesa trabajar en el restaurante de sushi?

Miawa: Como camarero, pero si quieres, tambien podemos enseñarte a preparar sushi. Esperamos tu respuesta cuando quieras. Hablaremos con mi madre. Buenas noches.

Sabado:

Lincoln despierta temprano. Se dirige al baño. Estaba por entrar, pero escucha una conversación en la habitación de Lori y Leni. Se asoma a escuchar.

-¡Dejen de mentirnos! ¡Esos videos son reales!-Linka.

-¡Confiesenlo ya!-Liberty.-¡Nos estuvieron engañando por años!-

-¡Yo tambien exijo una explicación!-Leni.

-¡Ya les dijimos que no son reales!-Lori.

-¡Lincoln debio editarlo!-Luna.

-¡Con ayuda de Lola y Lisa!-Luan.

-¡Ese perdedor patético hace cualquier cosa para llamar la atención!-Lynn.

-¡Ellas 2 y Lana dijeron que si son reales!-Linka.

-¡Y no llames perdedor patético a Lincoln! ¡Es nuestro hermano!-Liberty.

-¡Y en cuanto nuestros padres se enteren que si es verdad...!-Linka y Liberty al unísono.

-¡¿Creen que de verdad mamá y papá nos castigarán?!-Lori.

-¡Ellos no nos haran nada, porque somos sus hijas favoritas!-Luna.

-¡Y si nos castigaron, fue solo por ustedes!-Luan.

-¡A ellos no les importa Lincoln! ¡El no ha logrado nada como para que lo aprecien!-Lynn.

-¡¿Solo porque no es talentoso como nosotras lo tratan asi?!-Linka.

-¡Es nuestro hermano!-Liberty.-¡Deberiamos apoyarlo y ayudarlo cuando nos necesite!-

-¡¿Y que si es nuestro hermano?! ¡Asi es el negocio de la fama! ¡Sobrevivir o morir!-Lori.

-¡¿De que hablan?!-ambas albinas.

-¡Hay, por favor! ¡Como si ustedes no lo notaran!-Luna.

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Es cierto que Lincoln no ha ganado nada, porque no destaca, gracias a que nosotras le hemos impedido triunfar!-Luan.

-¡¿Queeeeee?!-

-¡Lincoln tiene la facilidad de aprender rápido!-Lori.-¡Y si aprendía rápido nuestras cosas, pronto comenzaria a superarnos!-

-¡Y si comenzara a superarnos, nosotras dejariamos de ganar, destacar, y ser populares!-Lynn.-¡Viviriamos en su sombra.

-...Todo este tiempo, han maltratado a Lincoln...Linka.

-¿Solo por miedo a que él las supere?-Liberty.

-Ustedes tambien deberian preocuparse, porque si Lincoln las supera, adios a ser populares, adios a ganar concursos, adios a ser las favoritas de mamá y papá, y adiós a sus sueños.-Lori.

-...Realmente estan locas.-

-No. Solo estamos protegiendo nuestros sueños.-Luan.

-Y si ustedes quieren proteger el suyo, asegurense que Lincoln no intente brillar.-Luna.-Ahora solo me queda ser solista. Que bueno que guardé ese disfraz de "Lulu".-

-...Yo queria ser dibujante, no solo porque me gustan los dibujos. Yo queria ser dibujante porque queria serlo junto a Lincoln.-Linka.

-Mala idea, Linka. Solo uno de ustedes 2 podra ser dibujante.-Lori.

-...¿Por que tiene que ser Lincoln?-Liberty.-¿Porque tiene que ser él, quien siempre debe ayudarlas? Si estan tan preocupadas de que Lincoln supuestamente las supere, ¿por que no simplemente buscan a otro ayudante o lo hagan ustedes solas?-

-...Eso no les incumbe.-Lori.-Y en sus casos, decidanse. ¿O estan con nosotras? ¿O estan en nuestra contra?-

-¡Estamos con Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty con cara de decididas. Leni, Lola, Lana y Lisa se van al lado de las trillizas.

-Como quieran.-Lori.

-No las nesecitamos.-Luna.

-Luego no se quejen de lo que les pase.-Luan.

-Estan advertidas.-Lynn.

Lincoln se aleja y entra al baño. Se da una ducha y se viste.

"Vaya...Asi que de eso se trataba todo...Reconozco que he aprendido cosas de cada una de ellas, pero nunca tuve intención de robarles sus sueños a mis hermanas. Realmente estan paranoicas. Ser golfistas, modista, músico, comediante, deportista, fotógrafo, adivino, mecanico, y científico realmente no me interesa para nada. Y ser dibujante...no se si retomarlo o no...¿Quien lo diria? Mis hermanas me tienen miedo. No a mi exactamente, pero si a que llegue a superarlas en lo que hacen. Eso explicaria los años de insultos y humillaciones. En cuanto a Linka...me siento como un estupido al no darme cuenta antes que solo queria ser como yo. En cualquier caso, algunos comics son hechos por mas de una persona...No deberia confiarme mucho. Puede que si me confio demasiado, me salga el tiro por la culata. Fingire que no escuché nada y seguire mi camino."

Lincoln baja hacia la cocina a desayunar. Estaba su madre en la cocina.

-Lincoln. Justo a tiempo.-Rita haciendo unos huevos.-Queria hablar contigo sobre algo.-

-¿Es sobre la fiesta y el video?-

-Si. Mira, ayer converse con los padres de tus amigas Mizumi y Sabina.-

-Mizuki y Sabrina.-

-Si...de ellas. Todos ellos, y la señorita Michelle, hablaron bien de ti y de como tus amigas hablaban bien de ti. Tambien conversamos otras cosas. Y me quede pensando en algunas cosas que me dijeron. ¿Te hablé alguna ves de mi hermano Rito?-

-(No, pero la tia Ruth si) ¿Tengo un tio Rito?-

-...Rito y yo nunca nos llevábamos bien. Siempre tenia que estar haciendo locuras para llamar la atención. Siempre teniamos que sacarlo de los problemas en los que se metia. Y...odiaba que mi padre le prestara mas atención a él. Por su culpa, mi padre se perdió varias cosas mias o las dejó a medias, como por ejemplo: Falto a mi primera obra, se tuvo que ir en medio de mi cumpleaños 15 para sacarlo de la cárcel. Y Rito saboteo mi graduación con una broma que se le salió de control.-

-Disculpa mi pregunta, pero ¿y que tiene que ver el tio Rito con todo esto?-

-Lincoln...me recuerdas tanto a mi padre...como a Rito. Y uno de mis grandes temores que tenia, es que te volvieras igual de rebelde y alocado cómo él. Que tuvieras la misma relación con tus hermanas, como yo la tenia con él. Pero me quede pensando despues de que converse con los padres de tus amigas, y por ese video de quien sabe de donde salió.-

-(Fui yo quien lo grabó). ¿Y que estabas pensando, mamá?-

-Que tal vez cometí un error en forzarte a que seas mas unido con tus hermanas. Que la razón de tu rebeldia y mal comportamiento en casa...-

-(¿Rebeldia? ¿Mal comportamiento?).-

-Sea porque te he presionado demasiado para que ayudaras a tus hermanas y no arruines sus sueños...como Rito arruinó el mio. Estaba por ingresar a una prestigiosa universidad, pero Rito lo arruinó todo por su broma y perdí la beca. Yo solo queria que no tuvieras una mala relación con ellas y que no arruinaras el futuro de tus hermanas, pero eso tambien fue un error mio, porque te debes sentir sofocado y por eso te portas mal a veces en casa.-

"Esto si que tambien es nuevo. Asi que todo se trataba de un miedo de mi madre. Tal vez no sea tan mala despues de todo. Pero eso no justifica su negligencia hacía mi. Aun no se ha dado cuenta que me ha descuidado por años, pero de momento, no quiero pelear."

-¿Eso es todo lo que querias decirme?-

-No. Queria decirte que tambien he estado pensando en otra cosa. Tal vez el señor Moira tenga razón y pasas demasiado tiempo en casa. Aun asi, somos una familia, y todos tenemos responsabilidades que cumplir. Asi que pensé: tienes 12 años ahora. Estas a tan solo unos pasos de la adolescencia. Pronto comenzaras a querer ser mas independiente, tendras citas, y todas esas cosas de adolescente. Pero aun es demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas. Asi que te tengo una propuesta.-

-¿Una propuesta?-

-Como pasas demasiado tiempo en casa, tal vez no te vendria mal trabajar.-

-¿Trabajar?-

-Para saber un poco del mundo laboral. El señor Miyamoto dijo que no sabias que querias ser cuando seas mayor y que nesecitabas ayuda para orientarte. Quizas trabajando descubras tu verdadera vocación. Puedes trabajar en el restaurante de tu padre, o si quieres, tu busca un empleo que te guste y trabajas. Pero a cambio, la mitad de tu sueldo sera para la familia. Tus hermanas han dado parte de lo que han ganado a la familia.-

"Trabajar...A veces lo he pensado en hacer. No puedo seguir dependiendo de la basura de mis hermanas o del dinero encontrado en la calle. Seria favorable para mí. Así podria librarme de mis hermanas, pero tener que darle la mitad de mi sueldo a mi madre...Seria un precio que pagar, pero tal vez valga la pena."

-El señor Moira y la señorita Michelle me propusieron que trabajes para ellos. Ahi tienes 3 elecciones de trabajo. O si quieres, puedes salir y buscar algun sitio en el que contraten a un menor de tu edad, pero no aceptes cualquier cosa a la ligera. Te levantaré el castigo para que salgas a buscar alguna oferta de trabajo.-

Rita dejó a Lincoln desayunando y se va. Este revisa varias paginas de Internet por su celular, encontrando ofertas de trabajo en una tienda de cómics, y en el Salón Verde.

"Aprovecharé que me levantaron el castigo para hablar con mis amigos sobre mis hermanas, pero primero, voy a ver este asunto del trabajo. Pensandolo bien, no me vendria mal ganar dinero para mi. Aprendí muchas cosas de todas las veces que me han obligado a ayudarlas. Hay muchas ofertas, pero deberia decidir por una sola...Tambien estan las ofertas de trabajo que me hicieron Reisuke y la chica del restaurante chino. Y las del señor Moira y la de Michelle que me comentó mi mamá...Y tambien esta la del comedor familiar de mi papá."

Elecciones:

1.-Trabajar para la familia River.

2.-Trabajar en la tienda de comics.

3.-Trabajar para la familia Moira.

4.-Trabajar en el restaurante de sushi.

5.-Trabajar en el restaurante chino.

6.-Trabajar en el Salon Verde.

7.-Trabajar para Lynn sr.

Continuará...


	16. Primer Día de Trabajo

Primer Día de Trabajo

-Probare con este empleo.-Lincoln llamando por telefono.

-¿Hola?-

-Miawa, soy yo, Lincoln.-

-Lincoln. ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Aun esta en pie la oferta de trabajo de la que me habló de Reisuke?-

-Claro, ¿por que?-

-Porque acepto el empleo.-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Si. Lo digo en serio. Quiero intentar trabajar.-

-De acuerdo, Lincoln. Ven cuanto antes al restaurante. Nos vemos aquí.-y corta la llamada.

Lincoln lava la losa que usó y se dirigió al sótano a buscar su mochila. Sale corriendo de casa, pero se topa con sus hermanas que estaban bajando las escaleras.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-Lori.

-Estamos todos castigados, incluyendote.-Luna.

-Y aun tienes cosas que hacer.-Luan.

-Esta vez no puedo. Estoy ocupado y me levantaron el castigo.-

-¿Que?-las hermanas al unísono.

-¡¿Por que te levantaron el castigo?!-Lori.

-Mas tarde se los digo. Estoy ocupado ahora.-

-¿Ocupado con que? ¿Con tus estupidos amigos?-Lynn.

-No. Ocupado con algo que nunca has hecho, Lynn: trabajar.-y se va de la casa.

-¡Lincoln, vuelve!-Lori saliendo, pero Lincoln toma su bicicleta y se va.

"Creo que me siento mucho mas animado para desafiar a mis hermanas. ¿Sera porque tengo a mas de la mitad de mis hermanas a mi favor y de que ahora conozco casi toda la verdad? Tal vez si. Debo tener cuidado de que no se me suba esta confianza a la cabeza. Amenazaron con hacerles daño a mis amigas si seguía juntandome con ellas. Y hablando de eso, se suponia que teniamos que vernos hoy. Les mandaré un mensaje y nos juntaremos en la tarde."

Lincoln pedalea hasta llegar al restaurante de sushi. Escribe un mensaje a sus amigas sobre verse mas tarde. Miawa y Reisuke lo estaban esperando.

-Llegue lo mas rápido que pude.-Lincoln.-¿Llegué tarde?-

-Justo a tiempo, Lincoln.-Reisuke.

-Pasa. Mamá te está esperando.-Miawa.

Lincoln entra al restaurante. Se encuentra con Misa, que estaba esperandolo sentada.

-Konichiwa Linchan.-

-¿Eh?-

-Te esta saludando.-Miawa.

-¡Eh! ¡Konichiwa a usted también!-

-Asi que quieres trabajar aqui, ¿eh? Bueno, me agradas, Linchan. No tengo problemas en contratar menores de edad. Aunque esperaria un currículum, pero te haré una excepción. Mi hija ya me ha contado mucho de ti y tus experiencias. Vayamos a la parte de la entrevista.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Primero: ¿Por que quieres trabajar aqui?-

-Si le soy sincero...lo decidi casi al azar. No sabia que elegir entre 7 empleos. Y pensé que un ambiente mas amigable y familiar podria ser el mas indicado. Es mi primer trabajo.-

-Un cosejo, niño. En el mundo laboral, no tienes que ser 100% sincero. Inventa una buena excusa al contratante, que la mayoria de las veces es el mismo jefe, y otras veces alguien de alto cargo relacionado, como un mano derecha o un secretario o secretaria. Hasle creer a los contratantes que de verdad quieres trabajar en ese lugar. Tienes que demostrar confianza. Los contratantes aman a los empleados seguros de si mismos. Eso les da confianza y seguridad de que harás bien tu trabajo y de que vales la pena que te contraten.-

-Gracias por el consejo, señora Misa.-

-Puedes llamarme Misa. Me hace sentir mas joven. Volvamos a la entrevista. ¿Te llevas bien con las personas?-

-No soy de los tipos que socializan mucho, pero no me llevo mal con la gente. No tengo problemas en relacionarme con otros.-

-¿Conoces bien las calles de este pueblo?-

-No todas exactamente, pero conozco la mayoria de las calles. Ademas tengo mapa en mi celular.-

-¿Cuales son tus fortalezas y debilidades?-

-Fortalezas...supongo que son: resistencia al estres, aprendo rápido lo que me enseñan, se como ahorrar en compra y venta, soy inteligente. tengo algo de conocimiento en cocina, golf, moda, música, comedia, deportes, dibujos, fotografia, poesia, mecanica, animales, coreografía, ciencias naturales, y cuidados de bebes. Y debilidades...me falta algo de seguridad y valor para confrontar las amenazas, a veces me pongo nervioso cuando estoy frente a mucha gente, y soy algo indeciso con algunas elecciones importantes.-

-Bien. Creo que es suficiente de entrevistas. Vayamos a la parte de la inducción y supervisión. Comencemos con la parte de mesero. Reisuke te supervisara, pero primero...cambiate de ropa. Reisuke, prestale uno de tus uniformes.-

-¡Hai!-

Reisuke le presta un uniforme de mesero. Lincoln comienza a trabajar de mesero, mientras es ayudado por Reisuke.

-Primero, recuerda sonreir siempre, Lincoln. A los clientes les gusta que sean atendidos por gente alegre.-le estira las mejillas a Lincoln.-¡Eso! ¡Una gran sonrisa!-y recibe un coscorron de Miawa.

-No juegues con las caras de los novatos, idiota. O acabaras ahuyentandolos.-

-Lo siento.-

Entran los primeros clientes. Una pareja de universitarios. Lincoln los atienden.

-Bienvenidos a "Aka Sushi".-Lincoln le da las cartas del menú. Los clientes comienzan a revisar el menú. Reisuke se le acerca a Lincoln.

-A veces los clientes se demoran mucho en decidir. Cuando eso pasa, puedes aconsejarles que ordenar. Piensa en alguno de los platillos que has probado y recomiendalo.-

-De acuerdo.-Lincoln. Se acerca a los clientes.-Eh...les sugiero el Takoyaki. Es delicioso.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si. La primera vez que lo probé, estaba con algo de duda, pero estaba delicioso.-

-De acuerdo. Probaremos los ta...ko...ya...kis.-y Lincoln escribe la orden.-Y tambien unas gaseosas de cola.-

-Ahora entrega la orden a Mia chan.-Reisuke, y Lincoln le entrega la orden a Mia.

Al rato, Lincoln tambien toma otros pedidos. Comienzan a salir los platos.

-Ahora tienes que entregar los platillos a los clientes.-Reisuke ayudando a Lincoln a repartir las ordenes. Los clientes disfrutan los platillos. Los universitarios prueban el takoyaki.

-¡De verdad son deliciosos!-

Luego de un rato, algunos clientes piden la cuenta.

-No olvides darles las gracias por comer aqui, cuando les entregues la cuenta.-

Lincoln entrega las cuentas. Algunos pagan con tarjeta de credito, y otros con efectivo.

-Reisuke. Este cliente me entregó dinero de sobra y se fue.-

-Son tus propinas, Lincoln. Puedes quedarte con ellas. Cuentalas al final de tu trabajo.-

-¿Que pasa si un cliente no paga la cuenta?-

-Si pasa eso, Misa san le dara la peor paliza de su vida. Y Miachan también lo haría. Una vez le rompió la espalda a un tipo que se fugó sin parar. Debiste ver la enorme paliza que Miachan le dio. Aunque no lo creas, es una experta karateka y buena peleadora con cuchillos.-

"No sabia ese detalle de Miawa. Si Lynn intenta hacerle algo...no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le pasará."

Al rato, Misa llama a Lincoln a la cocina. Le da un delantal de cocina.

-Ahora cocinaras. Miachan te enseñara algunas cosas básicas para que aprendas a cocinar.-

Miawa le enseña a Lincoln como preparar sushi. Le indica el corte, la forma de amasar el arroz, mezclar todos los ingredientes, y formar el rollo para cortarlo. Lincoln tiene un par de descuidos, cortando el sushi de manera irregular.

-Lo siento.-

-Dejame ayudarte un poco. Asi tienes que cortar.-y le toma la mano a Lincoln, para enseñarle bien el corte.-Asi de sencillo. Inténtalo.-y Lincoln vuelve a cortar el rollo de sushi.-Bien. Mejor que el anterior, aunque te desviaste un poco con un par de cortes.-

Miawa también le enseña a Lincoln preparar takoyaki. Lincoln falla varias veces.-

-No.-Miawa. Espera otra preparación.-Mal.-otra preparación.-Mucha carne.-otra preparación.-Mucha masa.-otra preparación.-Te pasaste.-otra preparación.-preparala denuevo.-y otra preparación.-esta está bien. No tan delicioso, pero esta bien.-

-Disculpa por fallas tantas veces.-

-De los errores se aprenden, Lincoln.-

Misa llama a Lincoln nuevamente.

-Ahora vas a intentar repartir sushi a domicilio.-

-No suena tan dificil.-

-En esta parte del trabajo, la puntualidad es valiosa. Deja que nuestra repartidora te enseñe lo suficiente...cuando regrese.-y se escucha un timbre de bicicleta.-Ya regreso.-

Entra una chica asiatica de unos 20 años. Tenia el cabello largo y un físico tonificado.

-¿Es tu hermana mayor?-Lincoln a Miawa.

-No. Ella es americana, pero dijo que sus abuelos provienen de Osaka.-

-Nezumiiro. Llegaste a tiempo.-Misa.-Este muchacho está trabajando para nosotros.-

-Creo que te he visto un par de veces, niño.-Nezumiiro.-No recuerdo donde, pero te me haces conocido.-

-Puede ser, señorita.-Lincoln.

-No seas tan formal conmigo, chico. Solo tengo 20 años.-

-Lincoln, ella es Nezumiiro. Se encarga de los repartos a domicilio. Ella te evaluará la parte de entrega a domicilio.-

Lincoln y Nezumiiro pedalean juntos.

-Hay 2 factores que debes recordar siempre cuando tengas que salir a repartir comida: el tiempo, y el modo de transporte. Tienes que llegar lo mas pronto posible a tu destino. La gente no tolera los atrasos, sin importar cualquier cosa, asi que las excusas no sirven. Y el modo transporte, tienes que transitar por caminos lisos, sin pasar por baches, o algo que agite demasiado la caja mientras pedaleas, o la comida acabara desarmada...¡Cuidado!-y Lincoln pasa por un bache, y se cae, derramando la comida que se salió de la caja.

-¡Oh no!-

-Tranquilo. Prepararon otro en este caso, y lo tengo yo. Tampoco olvides tener cuidado a donde pedaleas.-

-Lo siento.-se levanta, pero ve que tiene un raspon.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.-y saca un botiquin de primeros auxilios, le limpia y desinfecta el raspon, y le pone una bandita.

-Gracias, Nezumiiro.-

-¿Puedes pedalear?-

-No hay problema. Solo fue un raspon.-

Lincoln y Nezumiiro siguen pedaleando, hasta llegar a la casa. Era Flipp.

-Aqui tiene.-Flipp dandole dinero y recibe la comida.

-Señor, la propina en un símbolo de agradecimiento por buen servicio.-

-Lo siento, yo no hablal chino.-y cierra la puerta.

-¡Soy de descendencia japonesa! Es la septima vez que hace lo mismo. Al menos pagó la cuenta.-

Lincoln le toca repartir otro pedido, mientras Nezumiiro lo sigue. Llegan hasta una casa flotante. Era el entrenador Pacowski.

-¿Loud? ¿Que haces aqui?-

-Estoy trabajando como repartidor.-

-...Esta bien. Aqui tienes.-le entrega el dinero y recibe la comida.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.-

-Lo haces bien.-Nezumiiro.

Lincoln reparte otros pedidos: Carol Pingrey, Sam, el chico del gorro blanco, entre otras personas. Regresan al restaurante. Ya mas tarde, Lincoln tiene los resultados de la evaluación.

-Un par de errores en la cocina, pero parece que hiciste bien en todo lo demas. Bien, muchacho.-

-¿Entonces estoy contratado?-

-No, pero si quieres volver a trabajar aqui, eres bienvenido. Tendras un cupo reservado si aceptas el empleo.-le entrega un sobre.-Consideralo un premio por tu esfuerzo.-

-Gracias, Misa.-

-Por nada. Aun eres joven y nuevo en esto, Lin kun. Creo que deberías probar mas trabajos antes de decidirte por uno. Ahora disfruta de un sushi con Miachan y Reikun.-

Los 3 se sientan a comer.

-¿Y que decidiste, Lincoln?-Miawa.

-Me gustó trabajar aqui. No tengo problemas en trabajar para ustedes, chicos.-

-¡Podemos trabajar juntos los 3!-Reisuke.

-Aunque te sugiero que aceptes el consejo de mi mamá y pruebes otros lugares antes de tomar una desicion.-Miawa.-Me agrada la idea de que trabajes con nosotros, pero tu deberias evaluar en lo que quieras trabajar.-

Llegan Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina y Maggie.

-Hola, chicas.-Lincoln. Las demas saludan a los 3.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo vamos a discutir?-

-Cierto. Lo habia olvidado.-Lincoln.-Miren, chicos. Conociendo a Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn, son capaces de cualquier cosa.-

-Entonces demostremosles que nosotros tambien sabemos pelear.-Rachel.

-¿No...no...no habria otra solución mas pacífica?-Mizuki.

-Si sigues siendo tan compasiva, los demas te pasaran encima como un tapete, Mizuki.-Rachel.-La gente como esas chicas solo entienden con una cucharada de su propia medicina.-

-Lo mas razonable en esta situación, es que si nos hacen daño, presentemos esas pruebas y demostremos quienes son ellas en realidad.-Sabrina.-Mi tio Lampwick de San Francisco dijo una vez: cuando quieres mucho a una persona, a veces te la idealizas al punto de que la vez perfecta, y no te das cuenta de sus defectos...o de quien es en realidad.-

-Entonces si presentamos esas pruebas de quienes son en realidad esas hermanas, ellas caerian de su pedestal.-Reisuke.

-La verdad estoy indeciso de que hacer.-Lincoln.-Los 3 puntos de vista de Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina chocan en mi cabeza. Por un lado, quisiera que pagaran por las cosas que hicieron, pero por otro lado son mis hermanas y arruinarles sus sueños me haria una persona igual o peor que ellas, y por otro lado, se trataria de desenmascarar la verdad.-

-¿Que les parece si por el momento no hagamos nada, pero si intentan atacarnos, ponemos en marcha un plan para denunciarlas?-Maggie. Mira a Lincoln.-Diles a modo de advertencia que nosotros estamos preparados para cualquier cosa. Así te libraras de culpa si arruinamos sus vidas, porque ya no seria tu culpa, sino de ellas por no escuchar tu advertencia. Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser intimidada por sus amenazas. Conozco a Luan perfectamente, asi que se cuando preparará alguna broma a modo de desquitarse.-

-Y a esa Lynn le rompere una pierna si se atreve a tocarme.-Rachel.

-Yo tambien se defenderme.-Miawa.-No dejaré que me intimide nadie.-

-Yo tampoco.-Sabrina.-Tambien se defenderme.-

-...-Mizuki sin saber que decir.

-Parece que tu y Mizuki son los eslavones mas debiles.-Rachel.-Asi que los 2 estarian mas en peligro que nosotros.-

-...Yo la protegere entonces.-Lincoln decidido. Mizuki se pone colorada.-Y tengo un plan. Conozco las debilidades de todas mis hermanas: Lori no soporta que otras chicas se luzcan, Luna está obsesionada por ser una cantante exitosa para cantar con Mick Swagger, Luan hace bromas como si todo el mundo fuera su amigo, pero lo cierto, es que ya se ha ganado algunos enemigos, y Lynn...ella es muy supersticiosa. Hace cualquier cosa que ella crea que de buena suerte, y evita lo que segun ella da mala suerte. Y Lucy...no creo que sea una amenaza.-

-Dicen que las calladas son las peores.-Maggie.-Asi que no deberias bajar la guardia con ella.-

-Pero esta mañana, descubri la mayor debilidad de mis hermanas.-

-¡¿La mayor debilidad de tus hermanas?!-todos.

-Lo descubri por accidente. Ellas me tienen miedo en el fondo. Miedo a que sea mejor que ellas y les robe sus sueños. Es por eso que me han tratado mal todo este tiempo. Por sus miedos a ser superadas y que ellas dejen de brillar en sus talentos.-

-Eso cambia las cosas.-Rachel.-Esto si que será un buen material. ¿Y cual es tu plan exactamente?-

-Por el momento, no tengo nada bien planificado, pero podriamos tener ayuda de mis hermanas que si estan de mi parte. Hasta entonces, solo tengo planes defensivos.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln regresa a la casa Loud. Ve que hay correo en el buzon, y lo abre.

-Solo un anuncio de comida china...y viene con una galleta de la fortuna.-y se la come. Le el presagio: Piensa detenidamente cada decisión que tomes, y tendrás un gran futuro. El presagio sale volando hasta la casa del señor Quejon.-No importa.-Y apenas entra, escucha una discusión entre sus padres.

-¡¿Que lo dejaste salir a buscar trabajo?!-

-Fue lo mejor que pense para todos.-

-¡¿Y si solo usó ese tiempo para estar con sus amigos?!-

-Al menos pudo descansar. Escucha, Lynn, creo que Lincoln ya ha ayudado demasiado a sus hermanas. Y de tanto que lo hemos retenido, ha desarrollado una conducta rebelde.-

-Cielo, entiendo lo que dices, pero Lincoln debe saber que en una familia todos se ayudan unos a los otros.-

-Pero con su nuevo empleo, tendrá otra forma de ayudar en casa.-

-Seamos realistas, Rita. ¿Crees que Lincoln conseguirá un empleo? Aun es un niño. Un niño con dudoso futuro.-

-¿Dudoso futuro?-

-Como si tu nunca lo hubieras notado. Lincoln es el único hijo que no brilla como sus hermanas. Nunca a demostrado interés por algo productivo, nunca se ha esforzado por buscar su talento, y parece que no le interesa para nada su futuro. ¿Que clase de vida le espera cuando sea mayor?-

-Puede que si sea exitoso cuando grande, Lynn. Recuerda que tu tampoco pudiste convertirte en cocinero cuando eras mas joven, y hasta hace unos años que aun trabajabas de oficinista.-

-Tal ves...pero esto es distinto. A mi siempre me ha gustado la cocina desde pequeño, pero Lincoln no tiene ningun camino que seguir. Cuando sea grande, acabará trabajando de cajero de un restaurante de comida rapida...o un bailarin de club nocturno. Y creo que ayudar a sus hermanas, le hara bien para inspirarse y saber cual es su futuro.

"No tienes idea de nada, papá. Parece que estas tan cegado por tu orgullo por tus hijas que ignoras a tu hijo varón. Y tienes el descaro de decir que no tengo ningun futuro, cuando tu nisiquiera me has ayudado o apoyado en algo. Mamá tampoco se salva. Pero solo quiero estar en paz por el momento. Hay otras cosas que me preocupan."

Lincoln abrió y cerró la puerta, para hacerles creer a sus padres que acaba de llegar.

-Lincoln. ¿Como te fue?-Rita. Lincoln le muestra el sobre.-Asi que pudiste encontrar empleo y...-olfatea a Lincoln.-¿Por que hueles a pescado?-

-Una larga historia. Voy a bañarme.-y se va.

Lincoln se da un baño. Luego se viste, y sale del baño mientras se seca la cabeza con una toalla.

"Ha sido interesante esta experiencia de preparar sushi. Este dia completo ha sido interesante. He descubierto muchas cosas, ademas del mundo laboral. Me dieron la oportunidad de volver si queria definitivamente el empleo. Me gustó la experiencia vivida, aunque...¿deberia quedarme definitivamente? ¿O deberia probar otro trabajo por un dia para tener mas seguridad? Podria probar suerte en las mansiones de los River y los Moira, aunque tambien suenan divertidos los comics y el Salon Verde. Y también esta la oferta del restaurante chino."

Lincoln llega al sótano. Revisa unos mensajes. Eran de Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina, en la que dicen que las 3 estarían ocupadas el domingo.

"Eso descarta de probar mañana las ofertas de Michelle y el señor Moira. Y a la vez me tranquiliza saber que estarán a salvo de mis hermanas, si es que planean algo contra ellas. Aunque estoy algo indeciso si aceptar definitivamente el puesto del restaurante de sushi o probar otro empleo."

Elecciones:

1.-Quedarse en el restaurante de sushi.

2.-Probar el trabajo en el Salon Verde.

3.-Probar el trabajo en la tienda de comics.

4.-Probar el trabajo en el restaurante chino.

Continuará...


	17. Restaurante Chino

Restaurante Chino

"Aunque trabajé solo un dia, aprendí mucho sobre el trabajo. Intentaré probar ahora el restaurante chino. Talvez tambien aprenda un poco mas sobre trabajo si lo intento."

-¿Lincoln?-una voz. Era Lana.-¿Podemos hablar un poco?-

-Eh...de acuerdo. Pasa.-

Lana se sienta en la cama de Lincoln.

-¿Y de que querias hablarme?-

-Yo...vengo a pedirte perdon.-

-¿Perdon? ¿Perdon de que? (Se de que habla, pero me haré el que no sabe nada).-

-Perdon por...actuar como una tonta engreida contigo. La verdad, me cuesta hacer algunas cosas, y no puedo hacerlas bien sin tu ayuda. Habian veces que queria darte las gracias, pero las chicas dicen que no puedo darte las gracias, porque es una señal de debilidad.-

-¿Debilidad?-

-Según nuestras hermanas mayores, si alguien se enteraba de que dependo de ti para hacer mis cosas, o entrenar para ganar, quedaria como una perdedora. Y decian que tampoco tu debias enterarse de eso, porque...-

-¿Porque...?-

-Porque...ellas creen que te volverias mejor que todas nosotras y que nos ocaparias en nuestros talentos.-

-Pero si a mi no me interesa nada de lo que hagan. Aprendí cosas de ustedes, pero por mas que aprendí, esas cosas no son lo mío, asi que no te preocupes. Tu solo concentrate en ti.-

-Si, pero...a veces no me gusta depender de ti.-

-Entonces...deberias intentarlo tu sola, hasta que aprendas a no depender de mi.-

-Pero no soy tan buena.-

-Lana, tu sola has reparado Vanzilla cuando se avería. Algo que papá no puede hacer. Y quien sabe mas de animales, rastrear, y de rodeo que tu. Talves si hay quienes saben mas, pero creo que es mejor que te preocupes por ti.-

-Pero...tampoco quiero que los demas sepan que no soy tan buena como todo el mundo lo cree.-

-Lana, si haces las cosas porque te gusta, entonces no deberia importante lo que los demas piensen de ti. Tu puedes ser mejor con solo esforzarte. No necesitas a una pila de gente alabandote para ser feliz.-

-¿Y que hay de mamá y papá? Ellos siempre esperan a que sea ganadora y que jamás pierda.-

-¿Tiene algo de malo perder? He sido un perdedor por años, y hasta hace poco me di cuenta que...ser perdedor no es tan malo. Además, alguien me dijo que "ser un ganador ahora no garantiza que siga siendolo en el futuro. Un ganador en el presente se puede convertir en perdedor en el futuro. O un perdedor se puede convertir en ganador en el futuro. Todo depende de como juegas las piezas en la vida". O algo asi decia, pero la cosa es que una derrota no significa el fin de todo, como tampoco una victoria significa que eres mejor que el resto.-

-...Creo que tienes razón. Trataré de no depender de ti para hacer mis cosas. Gracias, Lincoln.-

-De nada. Y por cierto, acepto tu disculpa.-

-Gracias, Lincoln.-y se va.

"Ahora entiendo por que Lana está de mi parte. Asi que solo era ese miedo que mis hermanas le inculcaron que se comportaba de manera engreida conmigo...Momento. Puede que solo sea una posibilidad, pero...¿Y si Lucy tambien le pasa lo mismo? Aunque ella no es del tipo popular, aunque si es popular entre los góticos. Pero es solo una posibilidad. Puede que de verdad sea como mis hermanas mayores, o solo actúe por miedo. Creo que deberia hablar con ella en todo caso."

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Eran Linka y Liberty.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Linka. Hola, Liberty. ¿A que han venido?-

-¿Que a que hemos venido?-Linka.

-Vinimos a jugar contigo.-Liberty.

-¿Jugar?-

-Claro, hermano.-Linka.

-¿No te dijimos que ibamos a ser mas unidos?-Liberty.

Las trillizas le muestran una consola y un televisor.

-¿Y ese televisor?-

-La ganamos en un concurso el año pasado.-Linka.

-Y la usamos solo para nosotras.-Liberty.

-Y ahora la usaremos nosotros 3.-Ambas chicas.-¿Quieres jugar?-

-...Esta bien.-

Los trillizos pasaron algunas horas jugando videojuegos, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Se despidieron y se acostaron a dormir.

"Primera vez que jugamos los 3 juntos. Siempre jugaban entre ellas y me obligaban a jugar lo que ellas querian. Disfruté de jugar videojuegos con ellas. Realmente quieren intentar un vínculo entre trillizos. Si ellas quieren intentarlo, yo tambien deberia poner de mi parte, pero ellas tienen muchos amigos, y no se si Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Miawa, Reisuke y Maggie tambien querran estar con ellas. Bueno, eso lo tendré que ver el lunes."

Domingo:

Lincoln despierta. Se dirige a la cocina y se prepara el desayuno. Se da cuenta que el comedor estaba dividido en 2 bandos: el bando de Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy, y el bando de Leni, Linka, Liberty, Lana, Lola y Lisa. Los señores Loud y Lily estaban sentados en el bando de las mayores.

-Buenos días, familia.-Lincoln saludando con una sonrisa. Las mayores (excepto Leni) y Lucy estaban con una mirada molesta.

-¡Buenos días, Lincoln!-Leni, Linka, Liberty, Lana, Lola y Lisa con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias, hijo.-Rita con una sonrisa. Lynn sr estaba indiferente.

-Mamá, sobre el restaurante de sushi en el que trabajé...-

-¿Si?-

-No me dieron el empleo definitivo. Dijeron que primero lo pensara bien y si queria, que probara otros trabajos para estar seguros.-

-¿Y de verdad trabajaste o te echaron a los 2 segundos?-Lori.-Conociendote, lo estropeaste todo.-

-Lincoln llego con un sobre con dinero.-Rita.

-¿Y como sabes que no vendió cosas y así consiguió ese dinero?-

-Mira.-Rita le muestra el sobre con dinero. Tenia el sello del restaurante de sushi.

-¿Creiste que no iba a conseguir empleo?-Lincoln.-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Lynn o Luna?-

-¡Oye!-Lynn.

-¡Seria famosa y ganaría dinero ahora mismo de no ser por ti!-Luna.-¡Atruinaste mi show! ¡Hiciste que mi banda me echara! ¡Me dejaste como una maltratadora de hermanos!-

-¿Y golpear e insultar a Lincoln no te hace una maltratadora de hermanos?-Linka.

-¿Y no habías dicho que Lincoln era un inutil sin talento y aun asi lo obligaste a tocar en tu banda?-Liberty.

-¡Ustedes no se metan en esto!-Luna.-Y tu, Lincoln. Agradece que aun puedo brillar como Lulu, porque si no...-

-Basta de discusiones.-Rita.-Estamos comiendo.-

-Cierto. Mamá, ¿te importa si pruebo otro trabajo?-

-¿De verdad quieres trabajar el domingo?-

-No tengo tareas que hacer, mis amigos se encuentran ocupados, y no daran nada bueno por la tele.-

-¿Y que hay de tus hermanas?-Lynn sr.-¿Acaso no son importantes para ti? ¿No vas a ayudarlas?-

-No puedo, papá. Soy un inútil bueno para nada en esta casa. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr.

-Déjalo, Lynn.-Rita.-Ya discutiremos mas tarde.-

Lincoln termina de desayunar. Se va de la casa en bicicleta. Pedalea hasta llegar al restaurante chino. Se encuentra con Mei Wu.

-¿Si? Ah, eres tu.-

-Hola. Vengo por ese puesto de trabajo.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Bueno, la verdad quiero probar trabajar aqui.-

-Esta bien. Sigueme.-

Lincoln sigue a Mei hasta la cocina. Estaba un hombre de razgo asiático.

-Padre, este chico quiere probar trabajar aqui.-

-Bien.-el sujeto se pone a cortar y cocinar.-Hablame de ti.-

-Eh...(Recuerda. Tienes que demostrar confianza). Me presento, señor. Soy Lincoln Loud. Tengo 12 años, y quiero probar suerte aqui en su restaurante.-

-¿Y por que quieres probar suerte en este restaurante?-

-(Tengo que hacerlo sentir alagado) Eh...me gusta la comida china y la cultura asiática (no se me ocurrio nada mejor).-

-¿Cuales son tus experiencias anteriores? ¿Has trabajado antes?-

-Eh...(tengo que sonar un poco mas profesional) he trabajado como caddy, modelo, representante, asistente, entrenador, mayordomo, ayudante de laboratorio, niñero, mesero, ayudante de cocina, y repartidor.-

-Muchos trabajos. Por lo que dices, tienes experiencia suficiente. Aceptaré que trabajes el día de hoy. Comenzaras como mesero. Mi hija te supervisara.-

-Sigueme. Te daré un uniforme.-

Al rato, Lincoln se cambia la ropa por un uniforme de mesero. Comienzan a llegar los clientes. Lincoln los atiende con una sonrisa y toma los pedidos. Reparte los platillos. Cobra las cuentas. Un cliente estaba indeciso.

-Le recomiendo un pato pekines.-

-¿Pato pekines? ¿Y es bueno?-

-(Nunca lo he probado) Claro que es bueno, señor.-

-Confiare en tu criterio, muchacho. Un pato pekines, por favor.-

Al rato, Lincoln habla con Mei.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien.-

-Gracias.-

-Se nota que tienes experiencia. ¿En que otros restaurantes trabajaste?-

-Pues...(no deberia decir que en el restaurante de sushi. Escuché que no todos los chinos se llevan bien con los japoneses) mi papá tiene un restaurante. Es un comedor familiar.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y por que no trabajas para él?-

-No es que me lleve mal con mi papá, pero creo que no progresare mucho si me mantengo cerca de él.-

-¿Es demasiado permisivo?-

-(Conmigo no, pero con mis hermanas si) Si. Es demasiado blando.-

-Es bueno salir de la zona de confort. Te hace mas fuerte y te prepara mejor para la vida. Es lo que dice mi padre. Aunque sea su hija, es duro conmigo. Te lo digo como advertencia. No es una persona permisiva.-

-Estoy preparado.-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Dijiste que has sido repartidor. Necesito que lleves una orden a esta dirección.-le muestra la nota con la dirección.

-Conozco el lugar. Es el Salon Verde.-

-Tienes que ir rápido. Mi padre no tolera los retrasos.-le entrega la orden.

-Llegare en un parpadeo.-

Lincoln transporta la caja en la bicicleta y se va pedaleando.

-(Los 2 elementos importantes para la repartición: tiempo y calidad del envío. He circulado mas de una vez por aqui, asi que conozco el mejor camino. El mas corto y sin baches).-

Lincoln llega al Salon Verde. Entra con las cajas de la comida. Es atendido por Alexander.

-Eres tu, albino. ¿Vienes a divertirte?-

-No. Vengo porque alguien ordenó comida.-le muestra las cajas.

-Ah...de acuerdo...¿Y Mei? ¿Esta en su dia libre?-

-No. Ella me pidio que la llevara.-

-Ay, hermano.-Alexandra.-asi nunca llegaras a nada.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada. Alexander esta enamorado de Mei, pero es incapaz de acercarse a ella, asi que ordena comida china para acercarse a ella.-

-¡No tenías que decir eso!-

-Entonces atrevete a hablar con ella.-

-No quiero ser grosero, pero necesito que me paguen.-

-Lo siento. Aqui tienes.-Alexander le da el dinero.

-Gracias por su compra.-Lincoln y se va.

Lincoln regresa al restaurante.

-Llegaste con tiempo de sobra. Bien hecho.-

Lincoln se mantuvo trabajando hasta las 3:00 PM.

-Hora de nuestro almuerzo. Mi mamá y mi hermana tomarán nuestros lugares. Sigueme.-

Mei lleva a Lincoln a una habitación. Mei almuerza comida china, mientras Lincoln almuerza un sándwich. Lincoln mira la sala. Habian algunos cuadros de la familia de Mei. Tambien habian algunos trofeos y medallas.

-¿Y esos trofeos?-

-Son mios. Era campeona de kung fu en Detroit por 3 años consecutivos. Luego nos mudamos a Royal Woods. Deje de participar en los torneos para ayudar a mi familia en el restaurante, pero aun me mantengo en forma.-

-¿Y no has querido volver a participar?-

-La verdad si. Extraño esos momentos en los que combatia con distintas personas. Unicamente entreno combates con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana. Pero la familia es lo inportante.-

-¿Y...te has relacionado con otras personas?-

-No salgo mucho de casa, salvo que sea trabajo o comprar cosas para el restaurante o para mi familia. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre descansando y entrenando.-

-¿Y...has conocido gente en tu trabajo? ¿Clientes habituales? Mi padre guarda amistades con algunos clientes habituales.-

-Algo asi. El cliente habitual con el que mas me he relacionado es un chico llamado Alexander. A veces me busca algo de conversación cuando traigo su pedido o nos topamos en la escuela...Y la verdad, me agrada.-

-¿Has intentado relacionarte mas con él?-

-No soy muy sociable. Soy alguien que de pocas palabras y con pocos temas de interés en comun con las demas personas.-

-¿Y te gustaria tener amigos?-

-Se me hace dificil tener amigos. Por mi personalidad, las personas tienden a alejarse de mi. Dicen que a veces parezco muy ruda o que actuo como si no quiero a nadie cerca, pero la verdad, me gustaria compartir con mas gente.-

-¿Y por que no lo intentas?-

-¿Intentarlo?-

-Yo tambien era un chico poco sociable y sin amigos, pero ahora tengo amigos y amigas. Aunque comenzó como un grupo de trabajo, terminamos haciendonos amigos. Podrías sacar provecho de algunas actividades de la escuela para socializar mas, como los trabajos en grupo, o los equipos en clases de educación física, o los encuentros casuales.-

-Nunca lo habia pensado. Deberia intentarlo como tu dices. Aunque no se si funcionará.-

Luego de comer, Mei le sirve un té verde.

-¿Te gusta el té?-

-Solo he provado los té de mi hermana Lola.-prueba el té.-Esta bueno.-

-Eres el primer empleado que me busca conversación. ¿Y que hay de ti y tu familia? ¿Tu hermana ha vuelto a golpearte?-

-No es la única. Es una larga historia.-Le cuenta sobre su familia.

-Asi que te maltrataban para mantenerte sometido.-

-Mis hermanas tienen miedo de que me vuelva mejor que ellas. Y harán lo que puedan para mantenerme corto. Pero ya no me dejaré intimidar por ellas.-

-La familia es muy importante, pero hasta en la familia puede haber problemas.-

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que golpeaste a mi hermana?-

-Si. Y cuando les conte a tus padres, creyeron que me pagaste para que mintiera.-

-Asi son ellos. Tienen tanto favoritismo por mis hermanas, que les creeran siempre a ellas. Aunque parece que las cosas estan cambiando un poco luego de lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños.-

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?-

-Lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo: buscar mi propio camino y librarme de la opresión de mis hermanas. Sin contar a Lily, porque es una bebé, ya tengo a 6 hermanas de mi lado. No voy a dejarme intimidar por mis otras hermanas, solo porque no hago lo que ellas quieren hacer.-

-Admiro tu voluntad, pero recuerda que la familia es para siempre. Todos deben respetarse y protegerse entre ellos.-

-Ojalá mis hermanas tambien lo entendieran así, pero son tan arrogantes que solo les importa ellas mismas. Y mis padres son muy complacientes. Y mi papá con esa frase de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas", aunque ya no esta significando nada para mi.-

-Espero que tomes las desiciones correctas para solucionar tus problemas. "Una familia dividida, es una familia condenada al desastre y a la soledad". Es algo que me dijo mi padre la vez que me pelee con mi hermana.-

Luego de terminar el té, Lincoln y Mei se levantan. Vuelven al trabajo. Lincoln trabaja de mesero y repartidor de comida, repartiendo comida a algunas personas, como a Haiiku, a Risas, a Polly, a una gótica, a Hank y Hawk, y a los Mc Bride.

Ya en la tarde, eran las 6:00 PM. Lincoln estaba frente al padre de Mei.

-No creas que me la pasé detras de la cocina todo el tiempo. He salido a observarte, y me di cuenta que lo has hecho muy bien. Incluso los clientes se ven contentos. Aqui tienes.-le entrega un sobre con billetes.

-Gracias, señor Wu.-

-Gracias a ti, por trabajar en mi restaurante.-y se va a la cocina.

-¿Quieres practicar algo de kung fu antes de irte?-Mei estirando las piernas.

-Nunca he practicado kung fu.-

-No importa. Te enseñaré un poco.-

Al rato, Lincoln y Mei estaban en el patio de la casa. Estaban calentando musculos con trote, elongacion, y flexiones. Comienzan a entrenar.

-Veamos que puedes hacer. Dame un golpe.-le estira la mano. Lincoln da un puñetazo.-Mal. Denuevo.-y le da otro golpe.-Aplica mas fuerza.-y le da otro golpe.-No concentres la fuerza en la mano. Concentrala en todo el brazo, desde el hombro hasta la mano.-

Lincoln y Mei practican algunos golpes. Luego practican patadas.

-Gira la cadera para patear en circular.-

Siguen practicando un poco mas. Luego se ponen en meditación.

-Respira hondo...y suelta hasta agotar el aire.-

Luego de practicar un poco mas, Lincoln y Mei se despide.

-Gracias por el entrenamiento, Mei.-

-Por nada. Sera un gusto tenerte de compañero de trabajo si aceptas el trabajo.-

-Lo meditare bien. Por cierto...¿Si no trabajo aqui, aun asi puedo volver a entrenar contigo? Me gustó entrenar.-

-Tendre que hablarlo con mi padre. Adios. Que tengas buenas tardes.-

-Adios, Mei.-y se va en bicicleta.

"Fue divertido, y algo agotador el entrenamiento. El señor Wu no parece un hombre tan duro, pero no deberia subestimarlo. Y Mei Wu me pareció mas agradable. Creí que sería frivola, pero me recuerda un poco a mi, solo que su familia no la deja de lado. Y hablando de ella, recorde que Alexander del Salon Verde le gusta. Espero que tengan suerte y se lleven bien. Y sobre lo que dijo con respecto a la familia, dudo que podra ser posible seguir su consejo por como son mis hermanas".

Lincoln llega a casa. Eran las 8:00 PM. Estaba por entrar, hasta que escucha a alguien gritar al lado. Se dirige a la casa del señor Quejon, viendo que era él quién gritaba de alegria.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!-

-¿Que ocurre, señor Quejon?-

-¡Gané la lotería, Loud! ¡Jugue los números que habian detras de un presagio de una galleta de la fortuna y gané la lotería!-

-(¡Ese era el presagio de la galleta que comí!) Que bien por usted, señor Quejon.-y regresa a la casa Loud, mientras el señor Quejon seguía gritando de alegría.

Lincoln llega. Estaba la familia Loud viendo el Barco de los Sueños.

-¡Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty abrazandolo, hasta que se sueltan.-¡Estas todo sudado!-

-Me ejercite un poco antes de volver a casa. Ire a bañarme.-

Luego del baño, Lincoln se dirige al comedor para cenar. Llama a Linka y a Liberty. Este le cuenta sobre las amenazas de las hermanas mayores.

-Asi que se meterán con tus amigas.-Linka.

-¿Y solo para que vuelvas a ser su sirviente?-Liberty.

-Pero no me dejaré intimidar por ellas. Aun asi, me gustaría que me ayudasen en caso de cualquier cosa.-

-Cuentas con nuestra ayuda.-Linka.

-Te prometemos que no se saldrán con la suya.-Liberty.

-Gracias, hermanas.-Lincoln abrazandolas.

-Cierto.-Linka.-El jueves saldran los resultados del concurso de comics.-

-Que gane el mejor.-Liberty.

"Tengo el apoyo de Linka y Liberty. Eso es bueno. Pero no se como se llevaran con mis amigas. Rachel es quien me preocupa en el caso de llevarse bien con Linka y Liberty. Y Mizuki es quien me preocupa mas si mis hermanas se meten con ella. Ya resolvere todos esos problemas mañana."

Lincoln se pone a cenar. Se pone a pensar sobre los trabajos.

"Ya probé trabajar en el restaurante de sushi, y probé trabajar en el restaurante chino. Ha sido divertido y he conocido gente agradable. Ahora deberia decidirme que hacer: si probar mas trabajos, o elegir entre los restaurantes de sushi o el chino. Puede que intentar otro trabajo me permita conocer mas gente, aunque se supone que estoy trabajando para conseguir algo de dinero y aprender del mundo laboral. Pero tal ves no me caeria mal probar otro trabajo mas."

Elecciones:

1.-Probar en el Salón Verde.

2.-Probar en la tienda de comics.

3.-No seguir probando.

Continuará...


	18. Salón Verde

Salón Verde

-(Deberia decidirme de una vez, pero probaré un último trabajo, antes de decidirme por uno).-

Luego de cenar, Lincoln se fue a dormir. Se quedó dormido profundamente.

Lunes:

Lincoln despierta. Camina y sube hasta llegar al baño. Luego de bañarse y vestirse, baja a desayunar. Desayuna junto a sus hermanas trillizas. Al terminar, estaba por irse, hasta que las trillizas lo detienen.

-Lincoln.-

-¿Donde vas?-

-Voy a la escuela.-

-Pero todavia no nos vamos en Vanzilla.-

-No, pero iré en bicicleta.-

-¿No nos iremos juntos?-ambas albinas.

-No es que no quiera, pero creo que no soy bienvenido.-mirando a las Loud mayores.

-Ven con nosotras, por favor.-Linka.

-Cualquier cosa, te defenderemos.-Liberty.

-...Esta bien. Las esperaré.-Lincoln.

"Me estan haciendo cara de cachorro regalado. No tengo otra alternativa...Técnicamente si, pero Linka y Liberty quieren hacer el esfuerzo para que seamos unidos. No deberia ser yo quien se distancie ahora."

Un rato después, todos se suben a bordo de Vanzilla. Lincoln estaba al medio de Linka y Liberty, quienes la miran sonriendo, y los 3 se divierten con unos videos.

-¡Siiii!-Lola emocionada, mirando su celular.-¡El espectaculo de las princesas mágicas sobre hielo llegarán a Royal Woods!-

La radio estaba encendida.

-¡Atención para todos los amantes del rap! ¡Los "Amigos de Johnny" haran una gira por todo Michigan, comenzando por Royal Woods!-

-¡¿Los Amigos de Johnny estarán en Royal Woods?!-

-No se hagan ilusiones, ustedes 2.-Lori mirando por el espejo retrovisor.-Mamá y papá no les darán el dinero para unas entradas. Y además, necesitan ir acompañadas.-

-...-Lincoln mirandolas.-Lola, Lisa, Lana, ¿quieren ir al Salon Verde a divertirse un rato despues de clases?-

-¿El Salon Verde?-Linka y Liberty.

-En un nuevo salon de juegos. Si quieren tambien pueden venir.-

-Por supuesto.-Linka.

-No nos lo perderiamos.-Liberty.

-¿Y con que permiso iran?-Lori.-Lincoln, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar mis palos de golf.

-Y a limpiar la basura de mi ex banda.-Luna.

-Y tengo un cumpleaños que animar en la tarde.-Luan.

-Y yo tengo que practicar para la competencia karate de este sabado.-Lynn.-Dicen que hay una chica nueva que le dio una paliza a unos bravucones. Quiero ver que tan fuerte es.-

-Lincoln no las ayudara con nada.-Linka.

-El ya tiene planes con nosotras.-Liberty.

-Ustedes no se metan.-Lynn.-O si no...-

-¿O si no que, Lynn?-Lola.-Puede que tengas musculos, pero yo tengo los secretos guardados, y si no nos dejan ir al Salon Verde, ¡les dire a toda su clase que Lori tiene problemas de gases, Luna es Lulú, Luan fue quien hizo la broma que dejo a toda su clase castigada, y que Lynn tiene toda su ropa interior con manchas de caca!-

-¡No te atreverias!-Las 4 mayores.

-¿Quieren probarlo?-Lola con una mirada de amenaza rosa. Las mayores la miran con impotencia y ceden.

-Pero no te salvaras de esta, Lincoln.-Lori.

"Todavia no quiero encarar lo que descubri de ellas. Quiero esperar un poco mas. Pero no esperaba que Lola me defendiera. Ni tampoco que supiera esos secretos. Yo tambien conozco uno que otro secreto, y no hablo solo de mis hermanas."

Los hermanos Loud llegan a la escuela. Lincoln y sus hermanas llegan al salón. Se sienta con sus amigas, pero apenas lo hace, Linka y Liberty lo llaman.

-¡Lincoln!-ambas albinas.-¡Sientate con nosotras! ¡Te apartamos un lugar!-

-Gracias, pero aqui me siento mejor.-

-Entonces nos sentaremos contigo y tus amigas.-y se cambian.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?-

-Les pedimos a los chicos cambiar de lugar.-Linka.

-Asi que no debe haber problemas, porque aceptaron.-Liberty.

Las albinas miran a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Hola. No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Soy Linka Loud.-levanta la mano.

-Y yo Liberty Loud. Somos las hermanas trillizas de Lincoln.-levanta la mano.

-Sabemos quienes son ustedes.-Rachel sin darle la mano.

-Mu...mu...mucho gusto.-Mizuki dandole la mano a Linka.

-Buenos días.-Sabrina dandole la mano a Liberty.

-Asi que ustedes son las amigas de Lincoln.-Linka.

-Les agradecemos que compartan con él.-Liberty.

-Si son amigas de Lincoln...-Linka.

-También son amigas nuestras.-Liberty le estrecha la mano a Rachel, pero esta se la quita del frente.

-Hasta donde se, ustedes y yo no somos nada.-Rachel.

-No creo que asi funcione, porque no nos conocemos para nada.-Sabrina.-Ademas de sabernos los nombres.-

-...-Mizuki.

-Tal vez se hayan hecho una mala imagen nuestra.-Linka.

-Pero no somos malas chicas. Solo somos...algo despistadas.-Liberty.

-Intentemosnos conocernos bien.-

-Llevemonos como buenas amigas.-

-Soy Rachel River, y ustedes no son la gran cosa, ni tampoco mis amigas.-

-Mi...Mi...Mizuki Miyamoto. ¡Un placer!-un poco nerviosa.

-Sabrina Moira. Haré el intento, pero no garantizo nada.-

-Lincoln ya nos contó que nuestras hermanas mayores lo amenazaron con ir tras ustedes.-Linka.

-Y queremos ayudarlas a enfrentarlas, y acercarnos a nuestro hermano y sus amigas.-Liberty.

-Yo estoy bien. No necesito ayuda de ustedes.-Rachel.

-Gra...gracias.-Mizuki.

-Una ramita por si sola es fragil. Pero muchas agrupadas son dificiles de romper.-Sabrina.

-¿Y que deberiamos hacer ahora?-Rachel.

-Antes que nada, quiero averiguar algo.-Lincoln.-Quiero saber si Lucy está realmente de parte de Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn.-

-No podemos responder a eso.-Linka.

-No tenemos mucha relación con Lucy.-Liberty.

-Entonces solo nos queda preguntarle nosotros mismos.-Lincoln.-Si está de nuestra parte, cuantos mas mejor.-

-Y desviandonos un poco del tema...-Linka.

-Conversemos y sepamos mas de ustedes.-Liberty.

-¿No les importa que los demas esten viendolas?-Rachel apuntando. Las albinas se dan cuenta que los demas chicos de su clase estaban mirandolas desde lejos, pero tratan de disimular. Habian llegado Zach, Rusty y Liam.

-Esperen aqui.-Linka.

-Tenemos unos asuntos que tratar.-Liberty

Las albinas se levantan. Se acercan a los 3 pelirrojos.

-Hola, chicos.-Linka y Liberty con una sonrisa falsa.

-Linka...-Rusty nervioso.

-Liberty...-Liam nervioso.

-¿Como estan...?-Zach nervioso.

Los 3 pelirrojos estaban nerviosos y sonriendo. Linka y Liberty se miran. Les dan una bofetada a cada uno de los 3 (2 por cabeza).

-Nosotras no queremos ser amigas de ustedes.-Linka.

-Quien utiliza a nuestro hermano solo para eso, no es nuestro amigo.-Liberty.

-¡Asi que no vuelvan a acercarse a él, o se las verán con nosotras!-Ambas albinas. Regresan con Lincoln.

-Chicas, ellos ya dejaron se juntarse conmigo, desde que Chandler y Clyde fueron expulsados.-

-De cualquier modo se lo merecian.-Linka.

-Se meten contigo, se meten con nosotras tambien.-Liberty.

-Bien, con eso ya pasan de "ni se acerquen" a "tal vez le de una oportunidad".-Rachel.-Pero hubiese estado mejor algo mas fuerte como una patada en los bajos y gritarles todo lo que Lincoln nunca se atrevió a decirles.-

"Aunque ya no tenia problemas con ellos, admito que senti una pequeña sensación de gozo por lo que les hicieron. Es casi una fantasia cumplida. Ellos me utilizaron por años para acercarse a ellas, y ahora ellas les dijeron que no quieren ser sus amigas. Hubiese sido mejor que Clyde y Chandler tambien hubiesen estado aqui, pero me conformo con esto. Pero no se que harán ahora esos 3. Quizas intenten vengarse de mi. Pero es solo una suposición."

Los 6 estuvieron conversando en los pocos minutos que quedaban para que comenzara las clases.

-¡¿De verdad Icefire es tu favorito?!-Linka a Mizuki.-¡El es mi husbando!-

-No...no sabia que leias mangas.-

-Me gusta el dibujo. No solo dibujo cosas, sino que tambien comics, y estoy aprendiendo manga con un libro.-

-Yo...yo puedo ayudarte. Se dibujar manga.-

-¿Como lo hiciste para fotografiarla?-Sabrina a Liberty, mientras miran una fotografia de una aguila calva.

-Fue extraño.-Liberty.-Estaba buscando inspiración en el bosque, y de la nada apareció esa aguila posando con las alas abiertas en una rama de arbol.-

-¿Has intentado fotografiar murciélagos?-

-Una vez, pero metí ruido, se alteraron, y salieron persiguiendome hasta que salí de la cueva.-

-Mi hermana Gina es fotógrafa, aunque usa camaras instantaneas, ha sacado buenas fotografias.-

-¿Le podrias pedir si me las deja ver?-

-Tendrías que ir tu misma a mi mansión. Gina no deja que otros se lleven sus cosas.-

-Tus hermanas no tardaron en encajar con las chicas.-Rachel.

-Lo se. Por eso es que son populares. No tardan en encajar con otras personas.-

-Admito que tenia mis prejuicios, pero aun asi no les daré una oportunidad tan facilmente. ¿Y que paso con tu trabajo en el restaurante chino?-y las demas tambien escuchan.

-Aplique lo que aprendí del restaurante de sushi en el restaurante chino, y me dijeron que podia volver, si estaba seguro. Además, conocí de cerca a Mei Wu.-

-¿Quien?-

-La camarera que me salvó de Lynn. Crei que seria fria, pero es agradable y en el fondo quiere tener amigos, pero se le hace difícil.-

-¿Y ahora te decidiras por un trabajo?-

-Todavia no. Probaré el Salon Verde, y luego me decidire por uno de los 3.-

Las clases trancurrieron con normalidad, aunque Rusty, Liam y Zach estaban con una mueca de tristeza. Cuando faltaba unos minutos para que terminara el primer recreo, Lincoln estaba entrando a la sala, hasta que escucha unas voces hablar dentro.

-¿Pero que les pasa a Linka y Liberty?-

-¿Por que se juntaron con esos 4 perdedores?-

-Debe ser una apuesta que perdieron.-

-Si, debe ser eso.-

-Porque...¿quien se juntaria con esos fracasados?-

-No se quien de los 4 es el peor: ¿la tartamuda ñoña, la tragalibros, la rica amargada, o el patético?-

-El patético por mucho.-

-Si. No puedo creer que sea hermano de Linka y Liberty.-

-¿Será adoptado? Porque tampoco es como ninguna de las otras hermanas Loud.-

Lincoln siente a alguien detras de él. Eran Linka y Liberty.

-Lo escuchamos también.-Linka.

-Ahora si van a...-Liberty.

Lincoln entra, azotando la puerta, llamando la atención de todos. No se da cuenta, pero Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina tambien habian llegado, pero se quedaron con las albina a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Y ustedes que saben de nosotros?! ¡Dicen que Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina y yo somos perdedores, porque ninguno de ustedes nos conocen! ¡Antes de juzgarnos, primero conozcannos bien! ¡Puede que Rachel sea ruda y algo antipática, pero en el fondo no es una mala persona, y puede ser una gran amiga si le dan una oportunidad de conocerla mejor! ¡Mizuki le cuesta relacionarse con otros, pero es una chica de buen corazon, que hace lo posible por ayudar a un amigo cuando necesita ayuda, y es una excelente jugadorade videojuegos mejor que todos ustedes! ¡Y Sabrina puede que no sea muy sociable, pero es inteligente y siempre sabe que hacer cuando alguien esta en problemas y no duda en ayudarlo, y su familia es muy agradable! ¡Antes de juzgar a mis amigas, primero conozcanlas bien! ¡Y si no estan de acuerdo, pues hagan una fila y les pateare el tracero 1 por 1!-suspira.

"Nunca esperé gritar asi en clases. Que bueno que pasé al baño antes. Pero tenia tantas ganas de decirlo. No me parece justo que critiquen a una buena persona, solo por su apariencia o su hobby sin siquiera conocerla primero. Se que seguiran tratandonos igual, pero tenia que soltarlo."

Lincoln se da cuenta que estaban sus hermanas y sus amigas detras suyo.

-No tenias que defenderme, idiota. Puedo hacerlo sola, pero gracias.-Rachel.

-...-Mizuki colorada.-¡Gracias, Lincoln!-

-No me importa lo que los demas piensen de mi, pero gracias de todos modos.-Sabrina.

-¡Y él no es un perdedor!-Linka.

-¡Es nuestro hermano!-Liberty.

-¡Nuestro hermano trillizo!-Ambas albinas.

-¡Y si tienen un problema con él...!-

-¡Se las verán con nosotras!-

El resto del dia, las clases transcurrieron con algo de normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, ya nadie se acercaba a Linka y Liberty. Estas decidieron almorzar con Lincoln y sus amigas.

-Siempre creí que eran unas engreidas, como sus otras hermanas, pero se nota que tienen ovarios.-Rachel.

-Yo...yo tambien tuve mis prejuicios.-Mizuki.-Pe...pero sabía que no eran malas.-

-Creo que ya no son tan populares ahora.-Sabrina.-¿Estarán bien con eso?-

-Si es por nuestro hermano...-Linka.

-Todo está bien para nosotras.-Liberty.

-¿Aunque ya nadie mas piense que son geniales?-Lincoln.

-Eso no importa ahora.-ambas albinas.

Lincoln siente que alguien lo toca. Mira y se asusta. Era Haiiku.

-Lucy está en la enfermeria.-

-¿Que? ¿En la enfermería?-

-¿Que le pasó a Lucy?-Linka y Liberty.

-Le dio una reacción alérgica.-

-¿Por que? ¿Que comió?-

-Ni la menor idea. Estaba leyendo un libro, y de la nada le dio la reacción alérgica.-

Lincoln y las chicas van a ver a Lucy. Esta estaba cubierta de cremas en la cara que la enfermera le habia puesto.

-¿Estas bien, Lucy?-Linka y Liberty.

-He estado peor.-

-¿Y ese libro?-Sabrina.

-Lo traía Lucy cuando llego.-la enfermera. Sabrina lo toma y ve la pagina que estaba leyendo.

-Debio ser un rebote.-

-¿Rebote?-Lincoln.

-Nada. Me quede pensando en un libro que leí.-

-Linka, Liberty.-Lucy.-Mientras corria, se me rompio mi vestido con la puerta de un casillero. ¿Me pueden ayudar?-

-Yo tengo ropa de recambio.-Sabrina.-Aunque te quedara un poco grande.-

-Mientras no sea colorido, todo esta bien.-

Al rato, todos estaban afuera de la enfermeria. Lucy estaba con un vestido gótico semiabombado.

-¿Siempre traes ropa de recambio?-Lincoln a Sabrina.

-Nunca sabes cuando nesecitaras otra ropa.-

-Gracias.-Lucy.-Te lo devolveré mañana.-

-¿De donde sacaste este libro?-le muestra el libro que Lucy habia leído.

-Es de mi bisabuela Harriet.-

-¿Un libro de hechizos?-Lincoln mirando la portada.

-Estaba escondido en un compartimiento secreto. Lo descubri hace poco. Y...y...-

-Debiste tener alguna reacción alergica a algún químico que se usó para protegerlo de la humedad.-Sabrina. Cierra el libro y se lo entrega a Lucy.-Parece tener un alto valor histórico familiar. Conservalo y cuidalo.-

-De..acuerdo.-Lucy recibe el libro.

-Ten.-le entrega un frasco.-Este jarabe acelerará tu recuperación. Solo ten cuidado con lo que toques a la próxima.-

-...Gracias.-bebe el jarabe.

Mas tarde, Lincoln, sus hermanas, y sus amigas se dirigen y llegan al Salon Verde. Mientras las demas se ponen a jugar, Lincoln se dirige al administrador.

-Hola, señor. Vengo por el trabajo de medio tiempo.-

-¿Vienes a probar suerte, o trabajar definitivamente?-

-A probar suerte, señor.-

-Bien. Es raro que un niño busque trabajo aqui, pero vamos con la entrevista. ¿Tienes experiencia laboral?-

-Trabajé como mesero y repartidor de restaurante, cadig, modelo, mánager, entrenador, ayudante de animador de fiesta y científico.-

-¿Sabes de videojuegos, comics, música?-

-De todo un poco, señor.-

-¿Que otras habilidades tienes?-

-Tengo conocimiento de golf, se tocar instrumentos, se jugar varios deportes, tengo conocimiento de preparar té, algo de química y mecánica, y se dibujar cómics.-

-Con eso basta. Te estare viendo y evaluando.-

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad, señor.-

Lincoln comienza como encargado de las pistolas laser. Le entregan unos lentes para protegerse de los laser. Ve a algunos de los chicos prepararse, como también a unos molestando a unas chicas.

-¡Prepárense para perder, niñas!-

-¡Nosotros somos los mejores disparadores de laser del pueblo!-

-¡Y no nos ganarán, ni con ayuda de los encargados!-y se adelanta.

-Oigan.-Lincoln a las niñas.-Eviten los callejones sin salida. No vayan sola. Siempre en pareja, una cubriendo a la otra. Si estan en un campo abierto, cuidado con los francotiradores. Siempre se ocultaran en las plataformas y en las alturas. Memoricen bien el mapa antes del juego. Y...hay algunos espejos concavos que pueden usar a su favor.-

Lincoln se quedo esperando hasta que terminara el tiempo. Corta la energia. Llegaron los niños.

-¡No puedo creer que nos ganarán!-

-¡¿Como es que lo hicieron?!-

Las niñas salen celebrando.

-Usamos los consejos que nos diste.-

-Y Roxana ganó, disparando al espejo.-

-¡Queremos la revancha!-

-Apuestas son apuestas.-

-Nos deben unos helados.-

-Chicos, chicas. Lo importante es divertirse. Porque para eso vinieron.-

Luego, Lincoln trabaja ordenando la biblioteca de comics y videojuegos.

-Disculpa...-una chica.-¿Que me Recomendarías? Soy novata en videojuegos, y quiero comenzar a jugar juegos divertidos.-

-Prueba los videojuegos de facil control. Este podria ser para ti.-le entrega un videojuego.

-¿"Pac Man"?-

-Su mecanica es sencilla. Tienes que hacer que Pac Man coma todos los circulos amarillos, sin que lo alcancen los fantasmas. Los circulos mas grande pueden hacer que los fantasmas se vuelvan azules, y Pac Man pueda comerlos.-

-Lo intentare. Gracias.-

-A mi me gustan mucho los juegos de aventura, pero no he jugado muchos y soy novato. ¿Que me recomiendas?-

-Este.-le entrega un videojuego.

-¿"Monkey World"?-

-Es de aventura, con buenas graficas, su historia no es lineal, ya que tiene muchos caminos secretos, y te divertiras mucho desbloqueando caminos.-

-Gracias.-

-Hola.-Una chica de cabello castaña de 16 años.-Mi hermano es fanático de los comics. Yo no se casi nada. ¿Que me recomiendas?-

-¿Sabes si tu hermano tiene preferencia por algun heroe o algun gusto en particular?-

-No recuerdo cuales son sus heroes favoritos, pero le gustan mucho los robots.-

-Creo que podria gustarle este.-le muestra el comic.

-¿"Hombre Maquina"? Espera, creo que si ese era uno de los comics que le gustan. Dame el último volumen.-y Lincoln le da el comic.

-Disculpa, mi hermana esta de cumpleaños y quiero introducirla al comic. No le gusta ningun heroe de los que conozco y le gusta mucho las princesas y la magia.-

-Regalale este.-le muestra un comic con una princesa mágica.-Es una princesa que usa la magia del amor para combatir el mal.-

-Gracias.-

-Hola, patético.-Ronnie Anne.-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. Estoy probando suerte, trabajando por el día.-

-¿En serio? Sid y yo tambien pensabamos en trabajar aqui.-

-¿Y donde está ella?-

-En su casa en Greant Lake. Se cayo de las escaleras, mientras la perseguia una aguila calva.-

-Espero que se mejore. ¿Y buscas algo en específico?-

-Si. Escuché muchas criticas negativas del ultimo juego de Ace Savvy. ¿Tan malo es?-

-No es tan malo para un novato, pero para alguien que ha jugado su franquicia, es un asco: historia cliché, personajes planos que pasan sin pena ni gloria, los gráficos no estan muy buenos, y el final se siente forzado y sin sentido.-

-Oh, ya veo. Bien, traeme entonces "Lucha Mexicana 7". Aprendí a desbloquear a "La Tormenta" por código.-

-Tambien podías desbloquearla, completando la historia de "Jaguar".-

-¿En serio?-

-Tienes que darle la botella de tequila y la bolsa de clavos a El Macho, y desbloqueas la misión para desbloquearla.-

-¿Para eso era la botella? Y yo siempre la usaba para tirarsela a Fandango cuando bailaba. Gracias, patético.-y se va con el juego.

Luego, Lincoln trabaja como mesero.

-¡Mesero, tomenos la orden!-Rachel sentada junto a Mizuki, Sabrina, Linka, Liberty, Lana, Lola y Lisa. Lincoln les toma la orden y les sirve.

-¿Estas bien tu solo?-la maid de cabello rosa.

-¿No quieres ayuda?-la maid de cabello celeste.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.-

Llegan Rusty, Zach, Liam, y Chandler. La maid de cabello rosa les toma la orden. Lincoln reparte las ordenes a los chicos.

-Larry.-Chandler.-¿Podrías cambiar mi hamburguesa? Tiene mucha mostaza.

-De acuerdo.-y la retira y la cambia.

-Lincoln, mi bebida tiene mucho hielo.-Liam.-Podrias traerme una con poco hielo.-

-Claro.-y la retira y la cambia.

-Lincoln, mis papas estan muy frias.-Rusty.-Cambiamelas por unas mas calientes.-

-Esta bien.-y la retira y la cambia.

-Lincoln, mis nuggets estan muy pequeños...-

-Se la cambiaré.-Lincoln. Luego comienza una serie de juegos molestos.

-Mi hamburguesa está muy grande.-

-Mi bebida le falta hielo.

-Mis papás estan muy calientes.-

-Mis Niggets les falta freirse mas.-

-Dame una hamburguesa sin queso.-

-Mejor dame una limon soda.-

-A mis papas les falta sal.-

-Mis nuggets no estan sabrosos.-

-Mejor dame una hamburguesa con queso.-

-Mejor una bebida ginger.-

-Mis papas tienen mucha sal.-

-Mejor no quiero nuggets y dame unas papas.-

Los chicos estaban riendose y chocando sus manos. Lincoln se da cuenta que sus hermanas estaban apunto de levantarse y hacer algo, pero la maid de cabello rosa le pone las manos, en señal de "nosotras nos encargamos". Sigilosamente, labmaid de cabello celeste se pone al lado de Chandler, y justo este levanta su brazo, levantando su falda sin querer.

-¡Hyaaaaaa! ¡Dallaaaaaaaaaaaas!-la maid de cabello celeste. Un chico de cabello largo y grande llega.-¡Ese chico levantó mi falda!-

Dallas toma a Chandler de la camiseta, levantandolo y dejandolo en el aire.

-Está prohibido levantar faldas.-Dallas mirandolo de manera amenazante, mientras Chandler estaba con miedo. Los otros 3 pelirrojos estaban con algo de miedo.

-¡Fue sin querer! ¡Lo juro!-

-¿Sin querer?-Lincoln.-Todos saben que eres el mayor mira faldas de la escuela, o cuando estabas en ella.-le muestra una foto de Chandler, mirando debajo de la falda de la maestra Dimartino.

-¡¿Como es que tienes eso, Larry?!-

-¿No lo recuerdas? Hace un tiempo, cuando aun me juntaba con ustedes, me pediste que te sacara una fotografia para mostrarsela a esto Clyde.-

-¿Y ustedes son amigos de este chico?-Dallas a los 3 pelirrojos.

-...No lo conocemos.-Zach.

-Solo pidió un lugar en esta mesa.-Rusty.

-Eso es verdad.-Liam.

Chandler estaba anonadado. Dallas se lo lleva afuera.

-Los mocosos como tu están vetados de por vida.-

-¡Espera! ¡Te juro que fue sin querer! ¡No sabes quien es mi papá!-

-Y tu no sabes quien es mi jefa.-y parece susurrarle un nombre, lo que hizo que Chandler se quede callado.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Sabrina hace un movimiento de manos, y las bebidas de Rusty, Zach y Liam se caen y se derrama en sus entrepiernas.

-¡¿Pero que?!-

-¡¿Como pasó esto?!-

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos irnos!-se van cubriendose los pantalones, pero Alexandra los detiene.

-¿Adonde creen que van? Tienen que pagar la cuenta.-y les pasa la cuenta. Ninguno de ellos traia dinero.-No se preocupen. Pueden pagar lo que ordenaron, trabajando.-

-¡¿Queeee?!-

-Se que lo hicieron a proposito.-Lincoln a las maids.-¿Por que me ayudaron?-

-Tuvimos una experiencia similar...-la maid de cabello celeste.

-Hace un tiempo atras.-La maid de cabello rosa.

-Si tienes un problema así alguna vez...-

-No olvides usar las reglas a tu favor.-

Al rato, Rusty, Liam y Zach estaban trabajando de mesero, conserje y sacando chicles debajo de la mesa. Lincoln trabaja paseando por los videojuegos, para cambiar monedas o atender quejas o ver que todo anda bien.

-No puedo hacerlo.-Cristina tratando de sacar un muñeco de una maquina.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.-Lincoln.-El truco esta en donde el gancho toma al muñeco.-

-¿Me enseñas?-

-De acuerdo.-

Lincoln se pone detras de Cristina. Lincoln mueve la palanca, aun cuando Cristina tenia su mano puesta en ella.

-Un poco mas hacia adelante...mueves un poquito a los lados...observas bien...oprime el botón...y el gancho baja.-y saca un muñeco en forma de cabrito.

-Gracias, Lincoln. No sabia que trabajabas aqui.-

-Solo estoy probando suerte.-

-¿Por que esta ficha no entra?-un chico con sombrero de Torombolo.

-Es porque la estas metiendo al revés.-Lincoln. El chico la da vuelta, y le entra.

-...Gracias.-

Lincoln sigue caminando. Cambia algunas monedas, y da algunos consejos y sugerecias de juego para los que prueban juegos nuevos. Nota a Cookie, tratando de ganar unos boletos de un juego de engranajes.

-¡Rayos! ¡Volvi a fallas!-

-La pelota es muy plastica.-Lincoln.-No tienes que hacerlo lento. Lo tienes que hacer rapido y de manera precisa.-

-¿Me enseñas como?-

-De acuerdo.-y Lincoln mueve los engranajes, hasta acertar cerca del puntaje máximo.-Estuve cerca.-

-Voy a intentarlo.-Cookie haciendo lo mismo, acertando en el puntaje máximo.

-Lo lograste.-Lincoln.

-¡Que bien! ¡Estoy cada vez mas cerca del mini horno! ¡Gracias, Lincoln!-

-Disculpa, Lincoln.-Alexander disfrazado de Tono.-¿Puedo hablar un poco contigo?-

-De acuerdo. No hay problema.-

-Sobre el restaurante chino, ¿Mei Wu te habló sobre mi?-

-Solo dijo que eras un chico agradable.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y no dijo nada mas?-

-Nada mas sobre ti. Pero dijo que le cuesta relacionarse con la gente. Y yo le di algunos consejos?-

-Es irónico. Yo, que no tengo problemas para trabajar de anfitrión en eventos musicales, pero no soy capaz de hablar con la chica que me gusta.-

-¿Y por que no te acercas tu mas a ella? Ella en el fondo quiere tener amigos.-

-¿Pero que puedo hacer?-

-¿Y si la invitas a jugar aquí alguna vez?-

-Tengo el problema de casi tartamudear cada vez que me acerco.-

-¿Y si juegas al admirador secreto?-

-¿Admirador secreto? ¡Claro! ¿Como no se me habia ocurrido antes? Me gustaria hablar contigo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.-

Los Alex se suben arriba de una plataforma.

-¡¿Como estan, chicos y chicas de Royal Woods?!-

-¡Espero que hayan venido recargados el dia de hoy!-

-¡Yo soy Tono!-

-¡Y yo Ritmo!-

-¡Y les damos la bievenida a otro dia Lunes!-

-¡Y para empezar la semana con mas alegria!-

-¡Organizaremos una pequeña competencia de baile!-

-¡Asi que los que quieran participar, busquen a una pareja para el juego "Dance Resolution"!-

Varios chicos se organizan. Incluso Lana y Lola acceden a jugar como parejas. Tambien Linka y Liberty.

-Vamos.-Rachel tomando a Mizuki.-Quiero ejercitarme un poco para bajar la comida.-

-Pe...pero...-Mizuki mirando a Lincoln.

-Lincoln esta trabajando.-

-¿Tu quieres participar?-Sabrina a Lisa.

-...No veo el por que no acceder.-y se va con Sabrina.

Lincoln se queda mirando con una sonrisa. Limpia algunos juegos manchados con comida. El administrador llega.

-¿No quieres bailar?-

-No, gracias, señor. Aun tengo trabajo que hacer.-

-Por esta vez, te dejaré divertirte, si es que decides volver. En el poco tiempo que estuviste, lo hiciste bien. Aunque trata de no darle muchos consejos a los que juegan máquina de boletos. Sonará algo cruel lo que dire, pero nos beneficiamos mas, cuando pierden o ganan poco, que cuando ganan mucho. Asi funcionan estos tipos de negocios.-

-Entiendo. Gracias, señor.-

-Aqui tienes tu paga.-le entrega un sobre.

-Muchas gracias.-

Se escucha un sonido. Era el avión cerdo del chico del gorro blanco.

-¡¿Otra vez tu jugando con eso adentro?!-y sale persiguiendolo.

Lincoln se reune con sus hermanas y amigas.

-El jefe me dio la paga y me dejó participar.-

-Ra...Rachel.-Mizuki.-¿Podemos cambiar?-

-Esta bien.-Rachel. Mizuki iba a caminar hacia Lincoln, pero Rachel la empuja hacia Ronnie Anne, mientras se queda con Lincoln.

-Te conozco.-Ronnie Anne.-Tu tambien estuviste en la inauguración.-y Mizuki se quedo mirando a Lincoln con cara de "quedarse con las ganas".

La competencia prosiguió. Muchas parejas bailaron. Algunas bailaron bien, y otras no tanto. Lola y Lana parecian ir bien, hasta que Lana pisó a Lola, y ambas se pusieron a pelear. Sabrina y Lisa bailaron muy bien un baile tecno. Mizuki y Ronnie Anne bailaron un baile K Pop. Linka y Liberty bailaron "Aserege" con casi puntuación perfecta. El baile que Lincoln y Rachel bailan involucró muchos mas movimientos y poses de tacto y cercanía de cara, haciendo un escenario un tanto incomodo...para ciertas personas.

-¡Y la pareja ganadora es...Lisa y Sabrina!-Alexandra (Ritmo), entregandole un sobre a Lisa.

-¡Y para los que aun quieran bailar, invitamos a hacer un cambio de parejas!-Alexander (Tono).

Los que aun participan cambian de parejas. Rachel cambia de pareja. Mizuki se dirigia hacia Lincoln, pero Lana la toma de las manos. Sabrina escoge bailar con Lincoln. Rachel con Lola. Linka con Lisa. Liberty con Ronnie Anne.

Los bailes continuaron. Rachel y Lola bailan con casi puntaje perfecto en un baile de "Tribal Dance". Lisa y Linka bailan un poco descordinadas en el baile de "Living la Vida Loca". Ronnie Anne y Linka sacaron 4 estrellas en un baile de Britney Spears. Lincoln y Sabrina bailan un baile que al igual que en el anterior, implicaba muchos movimientos y pasos de tacto y mirada de cerca. Mizuki parece molesta, pateando una lata que había en el piso, la cual cae en la plataforma, y Sabrina la pisa, tropezandose y llevandose a Lincoln con ella.

-¿Pero que rayos...?-Linka y Liberty.

-...-Rachel, Ronnie Anne, Lana, Lola, Lisa y otros chicos y chicas sorprendidos.

Lincoln y Sabrina se dieron un beso al caerse, dejando a Mizuki con la boca abierta y una expresión de "no puede ser", y se cae de rodillas.

-¡Lo siento!-Lincoln.

-Fui yo quien se tropezó, asi que yo deberia ser la que pida perdón.-Sabrina colorada.

-¡Y el ganador es...Rachel y Lola!-Alexander, y le entrega un sobre a Lola.

Al rato, todos salen del local. Mizuki caminaba aun con la boca abierta y los ojos perdidos.

-¡No puede ser!-Lola abriendo el sobre.-¡Son boletos para el espectaculo de princesas magicas sobre hielo!-

-Quedatelas e invita a otra persona.-Rachel.-A mi no me interesan esas cosas.-

-¡Boletos para el concierto de rap de "Los Amigos de Johnny"!-Lisa abriendo el sobre.

-No me interesa ese tipo de música, asi que puedes invitar a otra personas.-Sabrina.

-¿Puedes ir conmigo, Lincoln?-Lola y Lisa al unísono.

-Puedo ir con las 2, si es que se puede.-

-Y si no se puede, yo ire con una de ustedes.-Liberty.

Lola y Lisa miran los boletos de la otra.

-Hay un problema.-Lisa.-Ambos eventos son a las 18:00 horas y en el mismo dia viernes. Tienes hasta el jueves para decidir con quien vas, Lincoln.-

De regreso a casa, estaban los señores Loud, molestos.

-Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn lo dijeron todo.-Rita.

-¿Se puede saber por que llevaste a tus hermanas menores a ese lugar, en lugar de ayudar en casa a tus hermanas mayores?

Las hermanas Loud estaban algo preocupada. Lincoln recordó las palabras de las maids, y sonrie.

-Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas. Y yo las hice felices, llevandolas al Salon Verde.-y pasa de largo, entregandole la mitad de lo que gano a Rita. Lynn sr estaba por decir algo, pero no le salian las palabras.

Jueves:

Los trillizos sacaron unas cartas del buzón. Eran los resultados del concurso.

-Primero yo.-Lincoln abriendo la carta.-"Estimado concursante: Gracias por participar en nuestro concurso. Nos alegra avisarle que su comic quedó entre los mejores, sin embargo, el suyo no fue el ganador. Pero le daremos un premio de consolidación, y esperamos que vuelva a participar en un próximo concurso. Siga con su pasión por los comics y no deje de dibujar.".-y saca unos boletos.-Son 2 entradas para la comicon...y para el dia viernes.-

Linka y Liberty abren su sobre:

-"Estimado(a)/s concursante: Gracias por participar en nuestro concurso. Nos complace avisarle/s que su comic quedó en segundo lugar en nuestro concurso. Como premio al segundo lugar, usted/es ganará/n una consola de videojuegos con un juego recien lanzado al mercado. Esperamos que disfrute de su premio y vuelva a participar en uno de nuestros concursos. Nunca deje de dibujar comics."-

-Casi no lo note.-Lincoln abriendo el buzon.-Aquí esta el paquete.-se los entrega.

Los trillizos abren el paquete. Era una consola multicolorida.

-Viene con un videojuego incluido.-Linka.

-"Fusion Force".-Liberty.

-Es la adaptación del cómic crossover de "Moolight", "Ultrachica", "Astral" y "Shiny Witch".-Lincoln.

-¿Y es bueno?-ambas albinas.

-El comic esta genial. Esperemos que también el videojuego.-

-¿Y que haras con esas entradas?-

-Recuerda que Lola y Lisa tienen esos eventos tambien mañana.-

"Cuando justo me estaba ganando el cariño de Lola y Lisa, ahora tengo que elegir entre con quien ir. Aunque por otro lado, podria usar estos boletos de la comicon para invitar a Lucy. Conozco comics con tematicas que le gustan, como de vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, y hasta de la Princesa Pony. Seria la oportunidad ideal para saber mas de ella. Aunque quizas me rechace. Mejor le pregunto de inmediato."

Lincoln se dirige a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. Estaba Lucy adentro.

-¿Que quieres, perdedor?-

-Ya lo se todo, Lucy.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Hablo del miedo de las chicas a que las supere y sea popular. Pero a mi no me interesan esas cosas. Solo me interesa una cosa de ti: ¿Tu tambien crees que te superare y te opacare? Y no saldre de aqui, hasta que me des una respuesta. Y no intentes gritar, porque sino, les dire a todas las chicas que lees la Princesa Pony en secreto.-

-¡¿Como es que...?!-

-Estuve sirviendoles por tanto tiempo, que descubrí todo sus secretos. No soy tan estúpido, Lucy. Quiero la verdad y quiero que salga de tu boca.-

Lucy deja de barajar sus cartas del tarot. Se quita el turbante de psíquica y guarda todo su juego de psiquica en una caja. Suspira.

-...No quiero que se enteren.-

-¿Que?-

-Lincoln, se que a ti no te interesa mis gustos. De hecho, soy la menos interesante de esta casa. Se que nadie intentará usurpar mi lugar, pero aun recuerdo cuando intenté acercarme a ti, cuando tenia 5 años. Nuestras hermanas te molestaban y te obligaban a hacer sus cosas. Yo queria ayudarte, pero las chicas me miraban con mala cara, y me dejaban en claro que "o estaba con ellas, o en su contra", y ellas me lo confirmaron: destrozaron mi estatua de gargola favorita. Tu habias llegado. Y me sentí amenazada por ellas. Y fue en ese entonces que decidi velar por mi propio bien, y te culpe a ti por lo de la gargola.-

-Recuerdo bien eso. Me castigaron por una semana.-

-Lincoln. A mi siempre me pareció injusto lo que te hacian, pero siempre me sentí atormentada por Lori, Luna, Luan, y Lynn. Y un par de años despues por Lana, Lola y Lisa. Siempre quise ayudarte. Incluso hacia conjuros para ayudarte, o le pedia ayuda a la bisabuela Harriet de que te protegiera.-

-Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas, pero gracias de todos modos.-

-¿No crees que soy una basura de hermana?-

-Claro que no.-Abraza a Lucy.-Solo te sentias amenazada. Pero vamos a cambiar las cosas.-

-¿Pero que puedo hacer? Lynn es mi compañera de cuarto. Si te apoyo, lo mas probable es que me golpee.-

-Entonces hagamos algo: usar las reglas a nuestro favor.-

-¿Las reglas a nuestro favor?-

-Claro. Las mismas reglas de Lynn. Podemos hacer que intercambies de lugar con Lori. Asi estarás con Leni.-

-¿Y que podemos hacer para lograr eso?-

-2 palabras: Mala Suerte.-y Lucy sonrie.

Mas tarde, se escucha un grito de Lynn. Todos se asoman a ver que pasó: Lynn toma sus cosas y se va a la habitación de Lori y Leni.

-Te propongo un intercambio de habitación, Leni.-

-¿Por que? ¿Que pasó?-

-No puedo seguir durmiendo con todos esos amuletos de mala suerte que la señorita oscuridad tiene en la habitación.-

"¡Funcionó! Sabia que pediria el intercambio a Leni. No accederia a compartir con ninguna otra chica que estuviera de mi lado, y compartir con Lori seria su única opción. Es otro punto a mi favor. Ahora debo decidir con quien ir. Averigüe, y supe que habra una sección completa para góticos en la comicon. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para compartir con Lucy. Pero Lola y Lisa parecen querer que sea yo quien las acompañe a esos eventos. Podria pedirles a Linka y Liberty acompañar a las chicas con las que no ire. ¿Que deberia hacer?"

Elecciones:

1.-Ir al evento de patinaje con Lola.

2.-Ir a la comicon con Lucy.

3.-Ir al concierto de rap con Lisa.

Continuará...


	19. Comicon

Comicon

Lincoln estaba pensando, hasta que tomó una decisión:

"Espero que Lisa y Lola entiendan, pero creo que deberia ir con Lucy. Recien supe la verdad de ella, y deberia conocerla mas a fondo. Ahora que lo pienso, Lucy es la hermana que menos comparte con otras. En esta casa soy la única persona que comparte con ella, ademas de mamá y papá pero en menor medida, asi que soy quien mas sabe de ella."

-Gracias, Lincoln. Ahora me siento mas segura y con menos miedo.-

-De nada, Lucy. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis hermanas.-

-Me gustaria compensarte por las cosas que te he hecho y por no haberte ayudado, pero no se que hacer.-

-No te preocupes por eso, Lucy. No te sientas obligada a compensarme por la forma en la que me trataste. Despues de todo, no era tu intención, pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Tengo 2 entradas para la comicon del dia viernes. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo. Hay una sección para góticos y...-susrrandole al oido.-También estará la autora de la Princesa Pony.-

-¡¿Como...?!-se tapa la boca y habla despacio.-¿Como sabes eso, Lincoln?-

-Lucy. De tanto que me han obligado a hacer y ayudar con sus cosas, he aprendido mucho de ustedes, incluyendo ciertos secretos. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de tus gustos?-

-Escucha, no quiero que nadie mas se entere de eso. A veces yo misma necesito un respiro de la oscuridad. No soportaria las burlas y humillaciones de las demas, si se enterasen de mis gustos.-

-De acuerdo, no le dire nada a nadie. Quizas Lola ya lo sepa por si misma, pero está de nuestra parte. ¿Y que dices, Lucy? ¿Te animas a ir?-

-Nunca he ido a una comicon, pero si tu insistes, esta bien. Iré contigo.-

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Lucy.-

-¿Tengo que ir disfrazada?-

-No. No es necesario disfrazarse. Algunos lo hacen solo por diversión, arte, o porque les gusta un cierto personaje.-

-Que bien. Porque no dispongo de ningun disfraz, excepto de bruja de la noche de brujas. ¿Y tu iras disfrazado?-

-Me gustaria, pero mi disfraz de Ace Savvy ya me quedó pequeño. Pero no importa. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con Linka y Liberty.-

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-y ve que Lincoln se va.

"Y ya son 8 hermanas contra 4 hermanas. Aunque no deberia contar a Lily, ya que es una bebé, asi que serian 7 contra 4. Ahora debo hablar con Linka y Liberty, para que ellas acompañen a Lisa y a Lola a sus eventos. Aunque...¿que piensan Lisa y Lola sobre ellas? Ahora que lo pienso, quizas no les agrade mucho la idea. Linka y Liberty tambien fueron distantes con ellas, sobretodo por lo de los experimentos y las trampas. Y ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ¿como se llevan exactamente mis hermanas entre si? Se que comparten habitaciones, y derrepente pelean, ¿pero como es exactamente la relación entre ellas? ¿Alguna de ellas haria las mismas cosas que yo hago por otra? Únicamente las he visto colaborar, cuando estaban todas en mi contra. Recuerdo que una vez, Rachel dijo que mis hermanas son del tipo de personas que estan dispuesta a traicionarse entre si, por sus propios objetivos. ¿Y si son realmente así? Mejor me centro en mis cosas y hermanas menores por ahora."

Lincoln se dirige a la habitación de Linka y Liberty. Al entrar, nota que estaban todas sus cosas adentro.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Linka y Liberty al unisono.

-¿Por que mis cosas estan aqui?-

-Es que creemos que estas muy aislado en el sotano.-Linka.

-Asi que pensamos en traer tus cosas, para que te quedes con nosotras.-Liberty.

-¿Te molesta dormir con nosotras?-ambas albinas.

-Eh...no. No me molesta, aunque debieron haberlo consultarlo conmigo primero. Pero cambiando de tema, Linka, Liberty, necesito un favor de ustedes para mañana en la tarde.-

-Claro, Lincoln.-Linka.

-No tenemos problemas.-Liberty.

-Necesito que una de ustedes lleve a Lola a ese evento de patinaje, y la otra lleve a Lisa a ese concierto de rap. ¿No hay problema?-

-Claro que no, pero...-

-No sabemos si Lola y Lisa quieran ir con nosotras.-

-No nos hemos relacionado mucho con ellas.-

-Y recuerda que tampoco fuimos muy buenas hermanas...-

-Cuando nos enteramos sobre los experimentos y las trampas.-

-Veanlo por el lado positivo. Sera esta una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan mejor.-Lincoln.

-Tienes razon, Lincoln.-Linka.

-Vamos a hablar con ellas para ver si quieren ir con nosotras.-Liberty.

Al rato, llaman a Lola y a Lisa.

-¡¿No iras con nosotras?!-Lola y Lisa apenadas.

-Lo siento, chicas, pero tengo planes con Lucy.-

-¿Con Lucy?-Lola.

-Pero ella esta en tu contra.-Lisa.

-No exactamente. Solo se sentia amenazada por Lynn, Luan, Luna y Lori, pero ¿que opinan sobre Linka y Liberty?-

-Nosotras no tenemos problemas en llevarlas.-Linka.

-Pero si no quieren, no las obligaremos.-Liberty.

-No...no hay problema.-Lola algo desanimada.-Ire contigo, Linka.-

-Honestamente preferia a Lincoln, pero acepto ir contigo, unidad fraterna de nombre Liberty.-

-No se desanimen, chicas.-Lincoln.-A ustedes les gustan esos eventos a los que iran, asi que sientanse afortunadas de poder ir, porque hay quienes no pueden ir o no pueden conseguir una entrada. Y si quieren las invitare el sabado o el domingo u otro día, a donde quieran ir.-

-...Esta bien.-Lola.

-...Acepto la propuesta.-Lisa.

Suena el timbre. Lincoln iba a abrir, pero Lynn es la primera que abre la puerta, ya que justo estaba jugando football americano. Era Miawa.

-¿Esta Lincoln?-

-Yo te conozco. Eres una de las amigas de Lincoln que fue a la fiesta.-

-Soy Miawa Akatsuki, pero puedes decirme Mia.-

-Escucha, Mia. Sea lo que tengas que hacer con Lincoln, que sea rápido y luego vete. Él me tiene que ayudar con mi entrenamiento para el torneo de karate del sábado.-

-¿Lincoln practica karate? No lo sabia. ¿Y como es? ¿Es un buen artemarcialista?-

-¿Lincoln? Por favor. Es un nerd bueno para nada que nunca ha ganado nada en su vida.-

-Y si es tan debil, ¿por que practicas con él? ¿No tienes amigos que tambien practiquen? ¿O eres apenas una novata?-

-¡¿A quien dices novata, pelirroja?! ¡Yo soy Lynn Loud jr! ¡La número 1 en este pueblo! ¡Siempre he ganado todas las competencias que he participado! ¡No hay nadie en este pueblo que me haya derrotado!-

-Por el momento.-Miawa.-Yo también participaré en el torneo de karate del sabado, y voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Pues buena suerte, perdedora, porque he sido campeona 8 años consecutivos, y este año ire por los 9.-

-Pues que gane la mejor. Y ahora, necesito a Lincoln.-

-¡Oye, tontolon! ¡Te busca tu amiga pelirroja!-

Lincoln baja.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Miawa.

-Hola, Miawa. ¿Que te trae por aqui?-

-Mi madre quiere saber tu respuesta. Si lo has decidido o no.-

-Oh...Bueno. Todavia no lo he decidido.-

-Dijo que si te decides, puedes trabajar desde el Lunes.-

-De acuerdo. Lo pensaré bien. Gracias, Miawa.-

-Puedes llamarme Mia chan.-

-¿Mia chan?-

-O como tu quieras.-recibe un mensaje y lo lee.-Bueno, eso es todo. Tengo que volver al restaurante. A Rei kun se le volvio a atorar la mano en el buzón. Adiós.-y se va.

-Conociendote, fracasaras, como todo en tu vida.-Lynn.

-¿Y como estas segura de que tu tampoco fracasaras?-una voz. Era Mei llegando.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡He querido volver a verte para la revancha! ¡Hyaaaaa...!-Lynn abalanzandose sobre Mei, pero esta facilmente le da varios golpes y la estrella contra el muro de la casa.

-Hola, Mei.-

-Hola, Lincoln. He venido a decirte que si estas seguro de tu desicion, puedes comenzar el Lunes a trabajar despues de clases. Y sobre los cursos de kung fu, puedes hacerlos gratis solo si trabajas en él. Tengo que repartir pedidos. Adios.-se despide con reverencia y se va.

-Pero algun día le rompere la cara a esa tipa.-Lynn levantándose. Llega Alexandra.

-Hola, Lincoln.-

-Hola, Alexandra.-

-Llámame Xandra, que es mas corto. Pero a lo que vengo. El jefe olvidó pedirte tu número, asi que me pidió que viniera directamente a tu casa.-

-¿Como supiste que vivo aqui?-

-Pregunte a alguien que conozca a tus hermanas.-

-¡Ja! Una evidencia de nuestra popularidad.-Lynn.-A ti nadie te conoce, perdedor.-

-No deberias burlarte por eso.-Alexandra.-¿Quien te garantiza que seguiras siendo ganadora?-

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡Soy la mejor deportista de este pueblo!-

-Tu lo dijiste. De este pueblo, ¿pero has competido con otros pueblos? ¿O con deportistas de las grandes ciudades o de otros estados? Ademas, muy pocos deportistas llegan a ser deportistas profesionales en las grandes ligas. El resto se queda en ligas menores, en menores categorias, o no llegan a salir de sus pueblos o ciudades natales y juegan en equipos locales no profesionales, y otros acaban con trabajos mediocres y obligando a sus hijos a cumplir sus sueños frustrados, sin importarles si ponen en riesgo la salud de sus hijos, mientras puedan hacer lo que ellos no lograron en su juventud, mientras miran sus antiguas fotos de ellos, recordando su pasado, mientras se embriagan con alcohol y lamentandose por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente.-

-...-Lynn entrando a la casa.

-Bueno, a lo que venia. Lincoln, el jefe quiere una respuesta rápida. Si quieres el empleo, tienes que venir el Lunes al Salón Verde despues de clases. Bueno, me gustaria hablar mas contigo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias por el aviso, Xandra.-y esta se va. Justo sale Lynn con un bolso.-¿Donde vas, Lynn?-

-¿Que te importa, fracasado? Espero que Margo no esté ocupada.-y se va.

Viernes:

A la salida de la escuela, Lincoln y Lucy en lugar de volver a casa, fueron inmediatamente a la comicon. Suben en autobus, hasta llegar a la convención. Ven a muchas personas de distintas edades disfrazadas de personajes de series, caricaturas, peliculas, animé, comics, etc.

-Cuantas personas disfrazadas.-Lucy.-Y nadie se burla de los demas.-

-Eso de las burlas creo que depende mas de como se ven los disfraces, que el mismo hecho de usarlos.-Lincoln señalando a unos chicos disfrazados de Aang y Zuko muy realistas y siendo fotografiados, y luego aparecen Liam, Rusty y Zach con unos horribles disfraces de Bob Esponja, Patricio y Calamardo. Nadie los fotografia.

-Te dije que alquilaras esos disfraces de Yugi, Kaiba y Joey a tiempo.-Rusty a Liam.-O por lo menos unos mejores disfraces como ellos.-Señalando a otros sujetos disfrazados de Bob, Patricio y Calamardo mucho mejor que los de ellos.

-No fue mi culpa.-Liam.-Se lo pedi a Zach.-

-Y yo dije que no podia hacerlo el Miercoles.-Zach.

-¿Li...Lincoln?-una voz. Era Mizuki.

-¿Mizuki? No sabia que ibas a venir.-

-Yo...yo iba a decirte, pero no sabia como, y...y le di tu entrada a Rachel.-

-Hola, Lincoln.-Rachel. Estaba con un disfraz de Ultrachica.-Crei que vendrias disfrazado.-

-Mi disfraz me quedó pequeño.-

-Si quieres te pago uno. Adentro hay una tienda.-

-Gracias, Rachel, pero no es necesario.-

-Habrá una competencia de disfraces.-

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-Lucy.-Ahora que veo todos esos disfraces, no tengo miedo de disfrazarme, pero no se de que puedo.-

-Yo...yo puedo ayudarte.-Mizuki.-Co...conozco los disfraces perfectos para ti.-

-¿Y Sabrina no viene?-Lincoln.

-Dijo que tenia unos asuntos que antender con su familia.-Rachel.-Bueno, ya no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos adentro.-

Los 4 entraron a la comicon. Habian muchos puestos de exhibición, comics, libros, mangas, ropa, muñecos, videojuegos, golosinas, peliculas, arte, y otros articulos.

-¿Y por donde comenzamos?-Lucy.

-Vayamos por unos disfraces para ustedes.-Rachel.

Los 4 llegaron a una pequeña tienda de disfraces. Mizuki ayudó a Lucy a elegir un disfraz, mientras Lincoln iba a elegir un disfraz de Ace Savvy, pero Rachel lo detiene.

-¿De verdad elegirás eso?-

-Es Ace Savvy. Mi superheroe favorito.-

-Lincoln, deberias dejar un poco los pijamas de heroes de lado por algun tiempo y buscar algo mas juvenil.-y le entrega un disfraz a Lincoln.

Lincoln se cambia y se coloca el disfraz que Rachel le dio. Era un traje blando como un smokin, con la chaqueta, pero sin camisa y sin corbata, y abierta, mostrando el torso. Tambien usa un sobrero blanco con una luna creciente y un báculo con una luna en el extremo superior.

-Moonlight, el ladron fantasma.-Lincoln.-No esta mal, pero...¿tiene que ser a torso desnudo como el Moonlight del comic?-

-A si es Moonlight. No te ves tan mal, para ser un enclenque. Hasta tienes algo de musculatura. ¿Y de que te avergüenzas? Esos pijamas de superheroes tienen los calzones afuera del pantalón, y te averguenzas de mostrar el torso.-

-Creo que tienes razón. ¿Como estará Lucy?-

Lucy sale con un disfraz de bruja, mientras que Mizuki sale con un vestido blanco, unas alas de angel y un arco.

-¿Y como me veo?-

-Te ves como una brujita oscura.-Lincoln.

-Es...es Darkwitch.-Mizuki.-Una bruja con una relación amiga enemiga de Shiny Witch.-

-Tu no te ves nada mal, Mizuki.-Lincoln. Esta se sonroja.

-Gra...gra...gracias, Lincoln.-

Los 4 comenzaron el recorrido por la comicon. Comenzaron con unos simuladores virtuales de un escenario postapocaliptico de zombies.

-¡Se ven tan reales que hasta asustan!-y corren por una caminadora, mientras que en la realidad virtual, estaban escapando de unos zombies.

Luego fueron una exposición de figuritas.

-Cuantas figuras coleccionables.-Lincoln.

-Algunas de estas figuras y muñecos estan avaluadas a mas de $500000.-Rachel.

-¿Por que tanto dinero por unos juguetes?-Lucy.

-Es porque algunas de estos juguetes, figuras o muñecos, fueron parte de alguna edición limitada.-Lincoln.-Otros fueron sacados del mercado por algún error o hecho polémico. Y otros porque no fueron muy producidos.-

Pasan por una sección de muchas muñecas antiguas.

-Se parecen a la muñeca de la bisabuela Harriet.-

-Es una colección de muñecas muy valiosas.-una voz. Era Sabrina, disfrazada de Shiny Witch.

-¿Sabrina? ¿Cuando llegaste?-

-Llegue recien. No era un asunto muy urgente, despues de todo.-

-¿Y como lo hiciste para llegar tan rápido?-

-...Una alfombra mágica.-Mira a Lucy.-Te queda bien ese disfraz de Darkwitch.-

-Gracias. Tu tampoco te ves mal. Aunque el negro es mi color favorito.-

-Esa muñeca...-Sabrina señalando a una muñeca con vestimenta de bruja.-Es la mas valiosa de todas, porque solo existen 3 en todo el país. Mi madre tiene una como herencia de mi bisabuela.-

-¿No hay alguna que te guste, Lucy?-Lincoln.

-Ademas de la bruja, esa tambien me gusta.-señala una muñeca muy parecida a Eclipsa.

-Li...Lincoln.-Mizuki señalandole una figura de Ace Savvy con un traje negro.-Mira esta figura.-

-He escuchado de esa figura, pero es la primera vez que la veo de cerca. Fue una edición limitada de la contraparte de otro mundo de Ace Savvy. Lo malo, es que se agotó tan rápido, que solo alcance a verlo en catálogo. Y yo que habia reunido el dinero para comprarlo.-

Lincoln mira una figura de una chica kitsune.

-¿Ubicas esa figura, Mizuki?-

-Es...es la figura de "Firefox" del anime de World Magic Adventure.-

-¿Tiene una adaptación al anime? No lo sabia.-

-Si..si quieres te presto algunas peliculas.-

-Te lo agradezco, Mizuki.-

Luego van a una sección de comics. Algunos solo estaban de muestras.

-Los primeros numeros de Ace Savvy.-Lincoln.-Valen mucho dinero.-

-¡¿Existe una version en comic de Vampiros de la Melancolia?!-Lucy mirando el comic.-¡Debo tenerlo!-

-¿Quieres este comic?-un sujeto gordo y de lentes.-Te advierto que este es un compilado de varios comics, asi que te costara unos...-

-¡Callese y tome dinero!-Lucy emocionada entregando dinero.

-¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?-Lincoln.

-De mi trabajo en servicios fúnebres. También trabajo con Haiiku en una funeraria algunos domingos.-

-Primera vez que te veo tan emocionada.-

-Es como la serie, pero en comic y puedo contemplar cada momento.-Lucy leyendo el comic.-Dibujaron muy bien a Edwin y a los demas personajes.-

-Lo que me recuerda a...-Lincoln tomando a Lucy de las manos y llevandola hacia una sección en la que habian muchos actores.

-¡Edwin en persona!-

-Casi me habia olvidado de que iba a estar el actor aqui.-

Lincoln y Lucy se sacan fotos con el actor que interpreta a Edwin, que ademas estaba disfrazado de él. Tambien consiguen unos autografos suyos.

-Gracias, Lincoln. Ahora desde lo mas oscuro de mi ser, me siento mas emocionada por venir.-

-Y hablando de oscuridad, aun no hemos recorrido la sección de góticos.-

-Aquí estaban.-Rachel, junto a Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Lamentamos separarnos asi, chicas, pero Vampiros de la Melancolia es el programa favorito de Lucy.-

-¿Recorreremos la sección de góticos?-Lucy.

-Claro, Lucy. ¿Ustedes tambien vienen?-

-Yo si.-Sabrina.

-Yo...yo tambien-Mizuki.

-Yo ire a que firmen mis comics.-Rachel.-Nos vemos en el patio de comida.-y se aleja.

Los 4 recorrieron la sección de góticos. Habian unos ataudes de peliculas y series, figuras, estatuas y disfraces de vampiros y hombres lobo, ropa de goticos de distintos modelos y tamaños, libros, peliculas, algunos articulos de psiquicos, entre otras cosas. Lucy saco algunas fotos. Lincoln le compro algunas cosas a Lucy. Sabrina le regala a Lincoln una mascara de Ken Kaneki, y Mizuki de sentia un poco molesta, y le regala a Lincoln un reloj de bolsillo de Edward Elric.

Al rato, todos estaban en el patio de comida, comiendo helados en forma de pequeñas pelotas.

-¿Esto es helado del futuro?-Lucy.-Parece cereal, pero esta delicioso.

-Mientras esperaban en la fila, me encargue de hacerte un favor.-Lincoln dandole un libro de la Princesa Pony a Lucy.-Firmado por su autora, que estaba repartiendo firmas. Se lo pedí yo mismo, aunque no pude ignorar las burlas de Rusty, Zach y Liam.-

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Rusty, Zach y Liam.

-¡Oye, Lincoln!-Rusty.-¡Se te olvidó tu broche oficial de la Princesa Pony!-

-No...no les hagas caso, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-E...ellos no saben nada de ti.-

-...-Sabrina. Hace un movimiento de manos, y Rusty, Zach y Liam caen justo delante de unas chicas con faldas.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Pervertidos!-y patean a los 3 pelirrojos.

-Nose que fue eso, pero sigamos divirtiendonos.-Lincoln.-Creo que tambien habra un concurso de disfraces y de quiz.-

Los 5 regresan adentro de la comicon. Siguen recorriendo el lugar. Juegan algunos videojuegos que habian adentro. Lincoln le enseño a Lucy a jugar. Tambien pasan por una seccion de dibujantes que les hacen dibujos estilo de caricaturas y de animé de los 5. También juegan a unos juegos de lanzar bolas hacia unas figuras. Lincoln gana un muñeco de murcielago y se lo da a Lucy.

Al rato, los 5 se reunieron junto a otros chicos y chicas de distintas edades ante una plataforma. Los gemelos Alex estaban con disfraces de Goku y Sailor Moon.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos ustedes!-

-¡Y sean todos bienvenidos a la comicon!-

-¡Yo soy Tono!-

-¡Y yo Ritmo!-

-¡Y damos por inicio a las competencias de hoy Viernes!-

-¡Primero haremos una competencia de disfraces, y luego una competencia de preguntas y respuespas!-

-¡Pero antes, demosle un aplauso al ganador del primer premio del concurso de comics!-

-¡Quien ganó el premio de una beca a la mejor escuela de dibujos de Michigan!-

-¡Con ustedes, el ganador del concurso de comics...Washington Round!-y sube este último. Era idéntico a Lincoln, pero su cabello es negro, y usa un traje negro similar a la de un agente secreto.

-Si que se parece a Lincoln.-Sabrina.

-Me pregunto si también será un castrado.-Rachel.

Y comenzó el concurso, que consistia en que cualquiera podia participar voluntariamente. Habian varios chicos y chicas disfrazados, quienes se subieron al escenario. Habian disfraces muy buenos, como tambien otros muy horribles. Lincoln tambien se anima a participar. Mizuki no queria, pero al ver a Rachel y Sabrina ir detras de Lincoln, también se animó a ir. Estaba caminando hacia Lincoln, pero tiene un tropezon. Estaba apunto de besar a Lincoln, pero justo a unos centímetros, Rachel y Sabrina la asujetan a tiempo.

-¿Estas bien?-Sabrina.

-Sssssssi...bien.-Mizuki un poco molesta y tratando de disimular.

-¡Y al ganador del concurso del mejor disfraz de la comicon del dia Viernes es...Jeff y su disfraz de "Ballman"!-

-¡Que no soy Ballman.-un chico gordo con un traje azul.-¡Soy el Capitan América!-y le entregan un sobre y lo hacen bajar del escenario.

-¡Y ahora iniciamos con el concurso de preguntas y respuestas!-

-¡Este concurso lo haremos en parejas, asi que escojan una pareja!-

Mizuki rápidamente abraza a Lincoln.

-¿Que ocurre, Mizuki?-

-...¡...!-colorada y casi desmayandose.

Comenzaron las preguntas y respuesas. El primero que tocaba un boton y respondia bien, tenia el punto, pero los que respondían mal, quedaban fuera.

-¡Y comencenos con la primera pregunta!-Alexandra.-¿Como se llama el compañero de Ace Savvy?-

-Esa es facil.-Rusty tocando el timbre.-Es Jean...¡no esperen, es...!-y tocan el boton de respuesta errada.

-Lo siento, pero es incorrecta.-Alexandra. Muchos comienzan a reirse del error de Rusty.

-¿Cual es el orden del ciclo de los 4 elementos en Avatar?-

-¿Cual fue la razon por la que enviaron a Zim a la Tierra?-

-¿Cuales son los simbolos de la rueda de Bill Cipher que represebran a Deeper y Mabel?-

-¿Cual de las 7 esferas del dragon es la mas preciada por Son Goku?-

-¿Cual es el monstruo de fusión mas utilizado por Yugi Muto?-

-¿Cual es el pokemon con las estadisticas de combate mas bajas en los videojuegos?-

-¿Cual es la principal ley de la alquimia en Fullmetal Alchemist?-

-¿Cual es el objeto mas utilizado en Doraemon?-

-¿Como se llama la droga que le dieron a Shinichi Kudo?-

-¿Que es lo que sucede despues de que Helga le habla al retrato de Arnold y le recita un poema?-

-¿Como se llama la melodia que hay que tocar en los simbolos de la familia real de Hyrule en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time?-

Luego de varias preguntas y respuestas solo quedaban Lincoln y Mizuki, y Rachel y Sabrina.

-¡Vamos con la última pregunta! ¡¿Que es lo que le dice Big Smoke a CJ, cuando fracasas la misión del tren?!-

-¡Nunca he jugado ese juego!-

-¡Yo solo lo jugué una vez!-Lincoln.-¡Recuerda, recuerda!-

El público parecía estar tratando de soplar la respuesta. Lincoln trata de recordar. Rachel estaba apunto de tocar el timbre, pero Mizuki lo toca.

-¡Lo siento, lo toqué, porque creí que sabias la respuesta!-

-¡Solo tenias que seguir el maldito tren, CJ!-Lincoln.

-¡Correcto!-

-¡Ganamos!-Lincoln tomando de las manos a Mizuki. Esta trata de ponerse de pie, pero pierde el equilibrio y se cae, llevandose a Lincoln consigo, dandose un beso. Lincoln se pone de pie.-¡Mizuki, ¿estas bien?!-

Mizuki se pone colorada y queda con la mente en blanco.

-¡Felicidades, chicos!-

-¡Han ganado como un premio un cupon de descuento en la tienda de comics!-

-¡Podran comprar cualquier comics a mitad de precio! ¡Incluyendo los costodos!-

-Mizuki...-Lincoln tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero seguía atontada.

-¡Lincoln es una persona patética!-Chandler gritando entre el público.-¡Es un don nadie que hace todo lo posible para que los demas lo integren y no se quede solo! ¡Lo se, porque él se juntaba conmigo a cambio de hacerme la tarea, solo para que lo aceptase en mi grupo! ¡Y hacía cualquier cosa, para que no lo dejaramos de lado! ¡Apuesto que tambien hace lo mismo con esas chicas!-

Muchos en el público solo estaban en silencio. Rachel y Sabrina estaban molestas, al igual que los Alex. Mizuki estaba preocupada por Lincoln. Este estaba en cabizbajo, mientras Chandler seguia diciendo cosas, a lo que tambien se sumaban Rusty, Zach y Liam. Lincoln derrepente sonrie, le pide el micrófono a Alexandra, y se acerca al escenario.

-No negaré que fui así alguna vez. Es cierto. Fui una persona patética que no le gustaba la soledad, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta de varias cosas. Entre ellas, el como reconocer a los verdaderos amigos de los falsos. Y déjame complementar lo que dijiste, Chandler. La otra razón por la que me integraban ustedes, era para acercarse a mis hermanas Linka y Liberty, porque no se atrevian a hacerlo por su propia cuenta. ¿Eso no los haría igual o mas patético que yo?-y todos hacen "¡Woooooooo!".-Sabes, Chandler. Y esto tambien va para ustedes, Rusty, Zach y Liam. Conozco muchos secretos de ustedes. Lo suficiente, como para destruirles la vida social, pero no lo hare. ¿Saben por que? Porque no hay nada mas patético, que denigrar a otra persona solo para sentirte superior. Y siento lastima por ustedes 4, porque personas como ustedes, jamás tendrán amigos de verdad. Y por cierto, ellas son mis amigas de verdad, diferencia de esos 3, que te hicieron la desconocida en el Salon Verde, Chandler. Mis amigas me ayudan aun cuando no se los pido, y en los momentos que mas necesito ayuda, y se llegan a arriesgar a un castigo, solo para saber si estoy bien. Algo que ustedes 4 nunca harias por otros. Asi que adelante. Burlense de mi cuantas veces quieran, pero solo lograran verse mas patéticos de lo que ya son ahora.-y le devuelve el micrófono a Alexandra.

Todos en el público alaban a Lincoln, mientras que ignoran los intentos de burla de los 4, pero estos solo estan logrando un abucheo masivo que los hace irse de la comicon.

-Estuviste genial, Lincoln.-Lucy.

-Solo era algo que tenia que decirles por mi mismo.-

-¡Bien!-Rachel golpeandole en la espalda.-¡Demuestra que eres hombre, y con bolas bien puestas!-

-Debo darles las gracias a ustedes tambien, chicas. Sin ustedes, aun seguiria siendo el patético que se junta con otros solo por falsa aceptación.-

-Lo has hecho tu mismo, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Nosotras te dimos las herramientas, pero tu fuiste quien las usó.-

"Hasta que por fin me armé de valor para encarar a Chandler, Rusty, Liam y Zach. Sabia que intentarian vengarse de algun modo. Y quizas aun lo intenten hacer denuevo, pero ya no me escudare de otros. Comenzaré a ponerme los pantalones y a enfrentarlos. Deberia hacer lo mismo con mis hermanas mayores y decirles todo lo que se de ellas y sus miedos."

Los 5 regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar, justo tambien llegaron Liberty y Lisa, y Linka y Lola.

-¿Y como la pasaron, chicas?-

-¡Estuvo genial!-Lola.-¡Hasta nos dejaron patinar en pleno espectáculo!-

-Y el famoso patinador Victor le ofreció a Lola clases gratuitas de patinaje.-Linka.

-¡Dijo que tenia talento innato para el patinaje!-

-Y ademas...-Linka y Lola se abrazan y hacen poses de saludo.

-¡Aprendimos mucho una de la otra!-ambas al unísono.

-Nosotras tambien aprendimos mucho una de la otra.-Liberty.

-¡Y el Gran Johnny me dejó cantar!-

-¡Debieron verlo! ¡Fue como si la bailarina Susy Jelly desafiara a Lisa, y Lisa la puso en su lugar!-

-Y luego el Gran Johnny me desafió a mi, y estuvimos soltando rimas durante gran parte del concierto. Hasta me ofreció clases gratuitas de rap.-

-Me alegra que todos la pasaramos bien.-

Los 6 entran a la casa. Por un lado, Rita parecia estar contenta, pero Lynn sr molesto.

-¿Y como les fue, chicos?-

-Aunque no es lo mio lo geek, la pase de maravilla.-Lucy sonriendo.-Lincoln es un buen hermano.-

-Tambien nosotras la pasamos bien.-Linka y Liberty abrazando a Lola y Lisa.-

-Y no hubieramos conseguido los boletos si Lincoln no nos hubiese llevado al Salón Verde.-Lola.

-Bien por ustedes, chicas.-Lynn sr.-Pero Lincoln. Tu y yo tenemos un asunto serio del que hablar.-

-Oye, Lincoln.-Rita.-Ahora que ya has probado 3 trabajos diferentes, ¿te has decidido por uno?-

-Claro. En los 3, dijeron que si queria el empleo definitivamente, comenzaria el Lunes despues de clases.-

"No estoy del todo decidido. Por un lado, Miawa y Reisuke fueron muy amables. Tambien la señora Misa y la repartidora Nezumiiro. En el restaurante chino, son un poco mas serios, pero me llevo bien con Mei, y hasta me ofreció clases de kung fu. Y en el Salón Verde, también conocí a gente amable, aunque me regañaron por ayudar a ganar a los jugadores."

-¿Y en que trabajaras?-Rita.

-Pues...-Lincoln.

Elecciones:

1.-Restaurante chino.

2.-Salón Verde.

3.-Restaurante de sushi.

Continuará...


	20. Destapando la Botella

Destapando la Botella

-Trabajaré en el restaurante chino.-

-¡¿En un restaurante?!-Lynn sr.

-Trabajaré de camarero, repartidor, y me ofrecieron clases de kung fu gratis. Ideal para ponerme en forma.-

-Creo que sera un buen comienzo.-Rita.

-¡Rita! ¡Es un restaurante! ¡¿Dejaras que Lincoln trabaje para un competidor?!-

-Hay muchos restaurantes, Lynn. Y ademas no a todos les gusta la comida china.-

-Pero aun asi es competencia.-

-¿Y de que te preocupas?-Lincoln.-Tu restaurante es muy popular.-

-Tu y yo vamos a tener una sería conversación ahora en el living.-

Lincoln y Lynn sr se dirigen al living y se sientan en el sofa.

-¿Y de que querias hablarme?-

-Lincoln. Estoy muy molesto contigo. Dejas a tus hermanas de lado, sales sin avisar, llegas tarde, le faltas el respeto a tu familia, y ahora trabajas para un restaurante. Yo tengo un restaurante. Estas trabajando para mis rivales. No me importa lo bien que hayan hablado los Miyamotos, los Moira y la señorita River de ti, creo que tus amigas son una mala influencia. Desde que te juntas con ella, te has vuelto un chico desobediente, egoista, y desconsiderado. Claro, has hecho felices a tus hermanas menores, pero te has olvidado que Lynn, Luan, Luna y Lori son tambien tus hermanas.-

"Tengo tantas ganas de decirle...Momento. ¿Por que me reservare mis palabras ahora? ¿De que servira reservarse, si me va a castigar igual? Ya me cansé de estar escuchando sus regaños. Es hora de que diga unas cuantas verdades."

-¿Y no te parece hipócrita lo que estas diciendome?-Lincoln.

-¿Que? ¿Hipocrita, yo? ¿De que estas...?-Lynn sr. Se ve a todas las hermanas y a Rita asomandose y escuchando.

-Todos estos años me has recalcado esa frase tuya de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Y he tratado de comportarme como un buen hermano, pero por lo visto, nada de lo que haya hecho ha sido suficiente para esta familia. ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿No se supone que los padres deberian hacer felices a sus hijos?-

-Claro que he hecho felices a todos ustedes...-

-Menos a mi. Desde que tengo memoria, no tengo ningun recuerdo positivo viniendo de ti. Actuas como si fueras el padre del año, pero nunca has sido un buen padre conmigo.-

-Lincoln, reconozco que a veces los padres podemos cometer errores, pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando?-

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡¿Que has hecho tu por mi?! Por si te falla la memoria, has hecho felices a mis hermanas, pero nunca me has hecho felíz a mi. A diferencia de lo que has hecho tu por mis hermanas, tu a mi nunca me has regalado nada ni para mi cumpleaños ni para navidad, nunca me has celebrado un cumpleaños y solo se lo has celebrado a Linka y a Liberty, nunca me has llevado a tu trabajo en "lleva a tus hijos al trabajo", nunca me has llevado a algun lugar que he querido ir, nunca has jugado conmigo, nunca me has ayudado con mis tareas, nunca me has auxiliado cuando me he lastimado, nunca te has interesado en las cosas que hago, nunca me has defendido cuando he tenido problemas, y mis hermanas pueden darme una paliza hasta romperme todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, y aun asi, le creeras ciegamente a ellas.-

-Lincoln...-

-¿Y luego tienes el descaro de decirme que soy un mal hijo, cuando eres un pésimo padre?-

-¡Oye, yo...!-

-¿Crees que no te escuché lo que platicabas el otro dia con mamá? Te voy a decir algo que obviamente no sabias, porque nunca te importe. Yo amaba el dibujo, soñaba con ser dibujante de comics, ¿y sabes por que lo deje? Porque a Linka tambien le gustaba dibujar, y tu frasecita me hizo dejarlo de lado, para que ella fuera mejor y feliz. ¿No crees que yo tambien destacaria como mis hermanas, si te hubieses interesado en mi vida alguna vez y me habrias apoyado, como lo hiciste con las demas?-

-...-Lynn sr sin saber que decir.

-¿O que tu mismo hubieses tratado de ayudarme a buscar una carrera?-

-...-

-Le regalas cosas costosas a mis hermanas, pero si te pido algo, dices que no hay dinero. Cumples con todo lo que te piden, pero dices que estas ocupado cuando yo te pido algo. He visto como siempre las apoyabas con sus sueños y metas, mientras que yo tenia que ser la sombra, el asistente, el sirviente de ellas. Y digo, tenia, porque una de 3: o eran ellas las que me obligaban por amenazas y golpes, o tu con tus regaños, o ambas cosas.-

-¡Eso es mentira!-Luan llegando.

-¡Lincoln esta mintiendo, porque nos tiene envidia!-Lynn.

-Lincoln, lo que haces es literalmente patético.-Lori.

-Has caido bajo, bro.-Luna.

-¡Lincoln dice la verdad!-Linka.

-¡Son ellas las que mienten!-Liberty.

-Porque nosotras tambien lo hemos golpeado.-Lana participando.

-Y les hemos mentido.-Lola.

-Diciendoles que Lincoln comenzó todo.-Lisa.

-Y estamos arrepentidas de eso.-Lucy.

-¿Les vas a creer a ellas y a Lincoln antes que a nosotras?-Lori.

-Lincoln debe de estar celoso de que a nosotras nos va mejor que él.-Lynn.

-Y que tengamos muchos trofeos, y él nada.-Luna.

-Y que seamos mas populares y reconocidas que él.-Luan.

-¿Por que estaria celoso de 4 chicas que me tienen miedo?-Lincoln.

-¿Miedo?-las 4 mayores.-¡Jajajajajaja!-

-Ya lo se todo. Las escuche hablar el otro dia, cuando fui al baño.-y las chicas dejaron de reirse.-Tienen miedo de que me de cuenta que puedo aprender rapido, me vuelva mejor que ustedes y las supere en popularidad y aprenda sus talentos. Y que por eso me tratan mal.-

-Debe estar inventandolo...-Lori algo nerviosa.

-¡Es verdad!-Linka y Liberty.-¡Nosotras somos testigos!-

-¡Tambien nosotras!-Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lisa.

-¡Porque ellas mismas lo dijeron a nosotras!-Leni.

-¡Dejen de defender a Lincoln!-Lynn.

-¡Solo porque las ha llevado a divertirse lo defienden!-Luan.

-¡¿Que puede hacer ese bueno para nada por ustedes?!-Lori.

-¡Pues este bueno para nada hizo lo que nunca ustedes hicieron por nosotras: conportarse como hermano mayor!-Lola.

-¡Es un completo perdedor que nunca llegará a nada!-Luna.

-¡No digas esas cosas de tu hermano!-Rita.

-Mamá, dejala.-Lincoln.-Observa como son ellas realmente. Y luego las tratas como unas santas.-

-¡¿Les van a creer a Lincoln antes que nosotras?!-Luan.

-¡Basta!-Rita.

-Mamá...-Lincoln.-Deja que sigan con lo suyo. Yo seguire con mis propios asuntos.-y mira a su padre.-¿No diras nada, papá?-

-...-Lynn sr sin palabras.

-Era de esperarse del peor padre del mundo.-

-¡Lincoln!...Bien. ¿Quieres que lo reconozca? Bien. Lo reconozco. No soy un buen padre. Pero aun asi me debes respeto.-

-...No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Y en cuanto ustedes 4, les dire de inmediato que a mi no me interesa ni en lo mas mínimo lo que hagan, o su popularidad, asi que pueden dejar de fastidiarme. Y en cuanto a ustedes, mamá y papá, mamá tu tambien fuiste negligente conmigo, asi que tampoco te salvas. Me da igual si creen que soy un mal niño. Me da igual si me castigan o me mandan a una escuela militarizada. Castiguenme todo el tiempo que quieran. Mandenme a la militarizada mas dura si quieres. Pero yo seguiré mi propio camino, y ayudare a quien merezca mi ayuda. ¿Y saben otra cosa, ustedes 4?.-Mirando a Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn.-Prefiero ser un perdedor sin talento, que 4 engreidas sin amigos verdaderos que necesitan ayuda para destacar o no son nadie.-

-¡¿Como nos llamaste?!-

-¡Para que lo sepas, tenemos muchos amigos!-

-¡Ya basta de discusiones!-Rita.-Continuaremos esta discusión otro dia. Por ahora, todos vayan a sus habitaciones.-

Todos regresan a sus habitaciones. Lincoln estaba sentado recostado en su colchon para dormir, tratando de que sus hermanas no lo vean llorar. Linka y Liberty lo hacen hacerse un lado y juntan las camas.

-¿Que hacen?-

-Asi podemos estar los 3 juntos.-Linka.

-Si quieres llorar, adelante.-Liberty.

Ambas toman a Lincoln de las manos y hacen que se recuesten en la cama. Lincoln llora por unos minutos.

-...-

-¿Estas bien, hermano?-

-Si quieres, puedes seguir llorando.-Liberty abraza a Lincoln y lleva su cabeza a su pecho.

-No, gracias, hermanas. Estoy bien. Estoy mejor. Tenía que decirle todas esas cosas a nuestros padres.-

Lincoln, Linka y Liberty permanecen juntos abrazados en la cama.

-Saben. Derrepente se me vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza.-

-¿Como que cosas, hermano?-Linka y Liberty al unísono.

-Recordé lo que le ocurrió a Chandler en el Salón Verde. También recordé a Luna y el desastre en el concurso de bandas. Y las cosas que les sucedieron a Lola y a Lisa, cuando se revelaron las cosas que hicieron. ¿Y saben? Tal vez...ser un perdedor no es tan malo despues de todo: Nadie te presiona para que seas mejor que el resto, no tienes que fingir ser alguien que no eres para caerle bien a los demas, y es mas facil hacer amigos de verdad, y no gente que solo esta contigo por conveniencia y luego te dé la espalda.-

-Lincoln, tu no eres un perdedor.-Linka.

-Serias un perdedor si no hicieras absolutamente nada por nadie, ni por ti mismo.-Liberty.

-Tu has hecho mucho por nosotras todos estos años.-

-Y aunque te presionamos, hacias lo mejor que podias hacer.-

-Aun nos sentimos culpables por haber sido tan desconsideradas y despistadas contigo.-

-Pero aun asi nos diste una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, y les diste una oportunidad a Leni, a Lisa, a Lola, a Lana y a Lucy.-

-Asi que no eres un perdedor despues de todo, porque eres un ganador. Un ganador de nuestro cariño. Un ganador de amistades. Un ganador de perseverancia.-

-...Gracias, chicas.-y se abrazan mas fuerte.

"Ganador o perdedor. Creo que en el fondo, es algo subjetivo. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, ¿que es ser realmente un ganador? ¿Y que es ser realmente un perdedor? Nunca he ganado un concurso, sin contar lo de la comicon y concursos de premios pequeños, pero que en el fondo, tambien son triunfos, nunca he ganado un trofeo, y no soy popular. Pero aun asi, he ganado muchas cosas, como mis amigos de verdad, mis hermanas ahora son mas consideradas y me apoyan, y he conocido gente que me ha ayudado y me ha dado consejos que si me han funcionado. Creo que tambien he sido desconsiderado conmigo mismo. Deseaba tanto tener las mismas vidas que mis hermanas, que no supe valorarme a mi mismo, ni tampoco me di cuenta de como era realmente la vida de mis hermanas. Antes tenia algo de celos, pero ahora, siento algo de lastima, tanto por la actitud arrrogante de mis hermanas, como de sus vidas sociales. ¿Tal como Lola, se sentiran presionadas por ganar? Quizás, porque temen perder su popularidad. Pero creo que tampoco me deberia preocupar por eso. Mis hermanas siguen su propio camino, y yo debo hacer lo mismo con el mio. Pero papá y mamá igual tienen algo de razón: No debería descuidar a la familia. En especial a quienes realmente si les importo (abrazando a sus hermanas trillizas), y las que estab dispuestas a ayudarte, como los verdaderos amigos."

Sabado:

Los Louds despierta. Lincoln, Linka y Liberty habian compartido las camas. Luego de levantarse, fueron a desayunar. Lincoln recibe un mensaje de Maggie: "No tengo nada que hacer por hoy. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Estaré en el parque."

Luego de desayunar, las hermanas Loud fueron a hacer sus planes.

-¿Haras algo esta tarde, Lincoln?-Linka.

-Podemos ir al Salon Verde.-Liberty.

-Gracias, chicas, pero ya tengo planes con Maggie.-

-Entendemos.-

-Pero ¿por que no salen a divertirse con las pequeñas?-

-No sabemos si quieren salir.-

-¡Linka, vayamos a patinar!-Lola.-Victor me envió un mensaje. Dijo que nos ofrecerá clases hoy mismo si queríamos. ¿No te molesta, Lincoln?-

-No. Para nada. Yo ya tenia planes para hoy.-

Todos hacen sus planes para el dia sábado. Lincoln se dirige a ver a Maggie y se encuentran en el parque. Lincoln le platica algunas cosas a Maggie.

-Asi que por fin le dijiste todo a tus padres. Destapaste la botella. Bien hecho.-

-Aunque se los dijera, no fueron capaces de decir nada. Es mas. Ni siquiera me dirigieron la palabra. Y eso que Luan dijo que tenia que animar una fiesta, ellos no fueron capaces de decir cosas como "Lincoln, ayuda a tus hermanas" o "Tu hermana necesita tu ayuda para hacer su trabajo" o "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Pero tampoco fueron capaces de decirle algo a mis hermanas. No se que les pasa. Estan los videos, los testimonios de mis hermanas y gente que no es familia pero que me defendieron, y aun asi, parece que no son capaces de decirle algo a mis hermanas.-

-Puede ser que tus padres aun les cueste creer que sus hijas no son como ellos pensaban. O puede ser que...-

-¿Que...?-

-Que saben como son ellas en realidad, pero solo se hacen los tontos.-

-¿En serio crees eso?-

-A veces cuando quieres mucho a una persona, te la idealizas tanto, que no eres capaz de ver sus errores. O a veces si te das cuenta de quienes son, pero sientes un fuerte deseo de estar aferrado a esa persona, que sientes que no serias nada sin ella. Me pasó una vez con un chico. Creía que era perfecto, pero algunas amigas decian que no era como yo creía que era. No le creí, pero al final ese idiota resultó ser un tóxico. Me hizo creer que no seria nadie sin él, y trataba de hacerme la estupida, pero al final me harté, le patie la entrepierna y rompí con él.-

-Vaya que debió ser duro.-

-El idiota trató de pedirme que volvieramos, pero al final le demostre que no soy su tapete y que se olvidara de mi. Pero el punto es que a veces, las personas prefieren negar la realidad, por un deseo se sentirse bien, pero en el fondo saben que se estan engañando a si mismo. Quizas lo que le pasa a tus padres es eso. No quieren que sus hijas dejen de ser su orgullo, y se hacen los tontos, para no decirles nada.-

-...No lo habia pensado de ese modo.-

-Mejor habla con tus padres sobre el asunto. Y si intentan tomar acción evasiva, persuadelos hasta que te hablen.-

"Hacerse los idiotas. Tiene lógica lo que dice Maggie. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi mamá no pudo cumplir su sueño de joven por culpa de mi tio Rito. Y tal vez papá paso por algo similar. Talvez...en el fondo, sienten que sus hijas cumplen con algun deseo que ellos no pudieron cumplir, y quieren sentirse orgullosos por ello. Recorde lo que dijo Alexandra sobre los padres frustrados que buscan cumplir sus deseos arruinados por medio de sus hijos ¿Y si siempre supieron que mis hermanas actuaban asi? ¿Y si en realidad es eso lo que hacen? Vivir sus sueños frustrados a base de mis hermanas. Hablaré con ellos cuando pueda. Solo necesito el momento indicado para hacerlo."

Lincoln y Maggie estuvieron un largo rato juntos en el parque. Mas tarde, ambos se despiden y se van. Lincoln se dirigia hacia su casa, cuando ve a Lynn regresando herida.

-¡Maldita pelirroja! ¡Arruinó mi racha de invictorias!-

-¿Estas bien, Lynn?-

-¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! ¡Tu amiga pelirroja me derrotó en el campeonato de katare! ¡Pero esto no se quedara asi! ¡La voy a derrotar cuando la vuelva a ver! ¡Nadie se burla de la número 1 de Royal Woods!-

-Diras la numero 2.-una voz. Era Rachel.

-¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-

-Vine a hablar con Lincoln. Mandé a arreglar mi teléfono, y olvide guardar su número en alguna nota. Asi que vine para hablar con él directamente.-

-¡Oye, alejate de Lincoln! ¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de él, nunca!-

-¿Por que? ¿Por que gracias a mi, sabe que en el fondo son unas buenas para nada sin él?-

-¡¿Como me llamaste?! ¡Ahora si me las pagaras!-

Lynn rapidamente corre hacia Rachel, pero esta facilmente le hace un movimiento de Judo y luego le tuerce la mano.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Sueltame!-

-¿Que pasa? ¿No que eras la número 1 de Royal Woods? Cierto. Eres la numero 2.-Le tuerce aun mas la mano.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!-

-¡Rachel!-Michelle llegando.-¿Que te he dicho sobre pelear?-

-No me mires a mi. Ella quizo atacarme. Yo solo le dije la verdad. No es mi culpa que no sea capaz de aceptarla.-

Rachel suelta a Lynn, la cual se toca adolorida la muñeca.

-¡Ya me las pagaras tu también!-Lynn. Se va.

-Lincoln.-Michelle.-Nuestros padres quieren conocer a tu familia. Estan todos invitados a la mansión Rivers, si es que pueden ir. Durante todo el día-

-De acuerdo. Les avisaré.-

-Confirmame si pueden ir. Hasta mañana, si es que nos vemos.-y se va junto a Rachel.

-Hasta mañana, o el Lunes, Lincoln.-Rachel despidiendose. Ambas hermanas se suben a la limusina.

Lincoln sigue dirigiendose hacia a su casa. Se encuentra con Luan, totalmente sucia y caminando cabizbajo.

-¿Eso fue parte del show?-

-¡¿Parte del show?! ¡No tengo ningun asistente! ¡Mi truco salió mal, y me abuchearon!-

-Que lastima.-

-¡¿Que lástima?! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!-

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por no tener asistente? ¿Y por que no mejor contratas a un asistente, en lugar de usarme a mi?-

-Mira, Lincoln. La reputación de Negocios Graciosos se esta yendo en picada. Si no logro tener buenos resultados, me vere obligada a cerrarlo.-

-¿Y que hay de tus amigos? ¿No hay nadie que quiera ser tu asistente? ¿O no tienes amigos?-

-¡Claro que tengo muchos amigos, bobo! ¡Y son mejores que tu!-

-Y si son mejores que yo, ¿por que no les pides ayuda a ellos?-

-¡No estoy de humor para responder a tus preguntas! ¡Ahora debo quitarme la crema pastelera del cabello, antes que atraiga a mas insectos!-y se va.

Le llega un mensaje a Lincoln. Era de Mizuki: "Mis padres harán una parrillada mañana, y estan invitando a tu familia, si es que quieren venir a comer con nosotros. Confirmame si pueden venir mañana".

Lincoln estaba llegando a su casa. Nota a los Moira, yendose en la carroza fúnebre. Estaban sus padres afuera.

-¿Sucede algo?-Lincoln llegando. Lynm sr actua como despistado, tratando de no ver a Lincoln.

-Los Moiras nos invitaron a pasar todo un dia con ellos mañana en su mansión.-Rita.

-Y tambien los Rivers y los Miyamotos.-Lincoln.

-¿En serio?-Rita.

-Si. Me lo dijeron Michelle y Mizuki. ¿Estan ocupados mañana?-Lincoln.

-No. No teniamos planes para mañana.-Rita.-De hecho, tu padre se tomó el dia libre mañana.-

-...-Lynn sr tratando de no ver a Lincoln.

-¿Y que hacemos?-Lincoln.

-Yo no tengo problemas en aceptar las invitaciones...pero solo podemos ir con una sola familia.-

-...-Lynn sr tratando de no ver a Lincoln.

-¿Y que hay de ti, papá?-Lincoln.

-Eh...tampoco tengo problemas.-

-Mejor decide tu con quienes vamos.-Rita.-Tu los conoces mejor que nosotros.-

-A...aun...que...-Lynn sr.-Los Moira dan algo de miedo.-temblando.

-Pero si hablaste con ellos en mi cumpleaños.-Lincoln.

-Si, pero aun asi daban algo de miedo.-Lynn sr.-Sobretodo esa sonrisa que hacen.-

-Asi que la decisión final cae en mi.-Lincoln.

-No tenemos problemas con compartir con los padres de tus amigas. Asi nos conoceriamos mejor.-

-Bien. Si me dejan a mi la decisión final, yo decido...-

Elecciones:

1.-Familia River.

2.-Familia Miyamoto.

3.-Familia Moira.

Continuará...


	21. Louds y Rivers

Louds y Rivers

-Decido que vayamos con la familia River.-

-¿Con los River? ¿Estas seguro?-

-Ya conocí a los padres de Rachel. Aunque parecen ser algo clasistas, creo que les agrado.-

-Esta bien, Lincoln. Si tu lo decides. Pero si se trata de una familia rica, deberiamos preparar nuestra ropa mas formal.-

Lincoln le envia un mensaje a Mizuki: "Gracias por invitarnos a su parrillada, pero tenemos planes para mañana. Puede ser en otra ocasión.". Recibe la respuesta de Mizuki: Mi familia dice que no hay problema."

Lincoln le envia un mensaje a Sabrina: "Dile a tus padres que gracias por invitarnos, Sabrina. Pero tenemos planes para mañana. Quizas en otra ocasión podemos ir". Recibe la respuesta de Sabrina: "De acuerdo. No hay problema".

-Eh...mamá, papá.-

-¿Si, Lincoln?-Rita.

-¿Podemos hablar un poco?-

-Claro cariño.-Rita.-¿Que ocurre?-

-Es que...es sobre todo lo que pasó ayer con las discusiones y todo eso.-

-Lincoln, estamos ocupados.-Lynn sr.

-Diganme la verdad. ¿Se han hecho los tontos todo este tiempo?-

-¿Hacernos los tontos?-Lynn sr.

-Tienen muchas pruebas que desmienten las cosas que tanto yo, como mis hermanas menores y trillizas hemos dicho, pero actuan como si fueran...fueran...-

-¿Fueramos que, Lincoln?-

-Como si fueran unas personas que viven en un mundo de fantasia. Quizas pueda creerlo de un niño mas pequeño, ¿pero de 2 adultos? ¿Y 2 adultos que se suponen que deben enseñarles a sus hijos el buen camino y apoyarlos?-

-Creo...que estas viendo mucha televisión, Lincoln.-Lynn sr nervioso y yendose.-Tengo que ir al restaurante a hacer el inventario.-

-Mamá...-y nota que Rita tambien se habia ido.

"No contestaron a mi pregunta, y se hicieron los tontos. Creo que ya no hace falta preguntar."

Mas tarde, estaba toda la familia reunida a la hora de la cena.

-Atención, familia. Hemos sido invitados a pasar una tarde con una de las familias de las amigas de Lincoln.-

-¿Con la familia de una de sus amigas?-Luan.-¿Y de quien?-

-Espero que no con los Moira. Dan algo de miedo.-Luna.

-O con la familia de esa niña rica.-Lynn.-Ella me las va a pagar.-

-¿Literalmente debemos ir todos?-Lori.

-Pues iremos con la familia de Rachel, Lynn. Iremos con la familia River.-

-¡¿La familia River?!-todos con expresiones diferentes: Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn con algo de desagrado. Mientras que las demas hermanas parecen haber reaccionado de buena manera.

-¡Me niego ir a donde ellos!-Lori.-¡Literalmente esa chica es insoportable!-

-Nos invitaron a ir, Lori. Asi que iremos todos. Sin excepción alguna.-

-Pero tengo planes con Bobby.-Lori.

-Y yo tengo una fiesta agendada para mañana.-Luan.

-Rachel no es tan mala.-Linka.

-Y creo que si la conocieran mejor, les va a agradar.-Liberty.

-No, gracias.-Lori.-Ya la conoci lo suficiente, y literalmente no me agrada.-

-Vamos a ir, y se acabó.-

-Si no eran los River, eran los Miyamotos.-Lincoln.-Y si no eran los Miyamotos, eran los Moira.-

-Pues...-Lori.-Mejor con los chinos.-

-Son japoneses.-Lisa.

-Lo que sea.-Lori.

-Y los Moira dan algo de miedo.-Luna.-Y ademas...¡esas 3 roba triunfos son primas de tu amiga rara!-

-¡Vamos a ir todos en familia, y se acabó!-

Las 4 mayores se quedaron en silencio. Miraron con molestia a Lincoln.

"Supongo que en el fondo, los Miyamotos eran la elección mas indicada. Aunque tampoco podria decir exactamente que era la mas indicada."

Domingo:

La familia Loud llega a la mansión Rivers. Todos estaban vestidos de manera formal. Las hermanas Loud y Rita estaban con un vestido formal de sus colores favoritos, mientras Lincoln y Lynn sr estaban vestidos con smokin.

-¡Wooooow!-todos mirando.

-¡Si que es hermosa!-Lola.-¡Como un palacio para princesas!-

-Los River son una de las familias mas ricas del estado de Michigan.-Lisa.

-Espero que esto literalmente valga la pena.-Lori.

-Al menos no estamos con los Moiras.-Luna.

-¿Te Moiririas de miedo si ibamos con ellos?-Luan.-¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? Pero hablando en serio, la niña rica es la que menos me agrada.-

-Ya me las pagará por haberme torcido el brazo.-Lynn tronando sus puños.

La puerta se abre. Llega una mujer de cabello negro y liso, con ropa formal y falda. Su edad parece rondar entre los 18 y los 20 años.

-Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser la familia Loud. Me presento. Soy Megan Parker. De seguro el joven Lincoln ya conoció a mis hermanos Josh y Drake.-

-Espera. ¿Josh es hermano de ustedes?-

-Hermanastros. Su padre se casó con nuestra madre.-

-¿Y que les paso a ellos?-

-Estan adentro. Me pidieron que les ayudara con los arreglos. Pasen. Los señores Rivers estan esperando.-

La familia sigue a Megan, mientras observan toda la mansión. Observan los cuadros, los muebles, la estructura de la mansión, el piso, etc. Llegan hasta una gran sala con un gran sillón. Estaban los 4 Rivers: Rachel, Michelle, Michael, y Tatchel. Drake y Josh estaban detras de ellos.

-Buenos días, familia Loud.-Michael.-Por fin podemos conocernos. Soy Michael River. Padre de Michelle...y de Rachel.-

-Y yo soy Tatchel River. Madre de Michelle y Rachel.-

-Eh...mucho gusto.-Rita saludando.-Soy Rita Loud. Madre de Lincoln.-

-Y yo soy Lynn Loud. Padre de Lincoln.-

Los señores Louds saludan de manos a los señores Rivers, quienes se quedaron mirando sus manos por un par de segundos.

-Y ellas deben ser las hermanas de Lincoln.-Michael.

-Chicas, saluden a los Rivers como corresponde.-Rita.

-Lori Loud.-

-Leni Loud.-

-Luna Loud.-

-Luan Loud.-

-Lynn Loud jr.-

-Linka Loud.-

-Liberty Loud.-

-Lucy Loud.-asustando a los Rivers.-Lo siento. A veces no puedo controlarlo.-

-Lana Loud.-

-Mucho gusto. Soy Lola Loud. Es un placer conocerlos, estimados señor y señora River.-estira levemente el vestido, haciendo una reverencia.

-Saludos. Soy Lisa Loud.-

-Y ella es mi hija menor Lily Loud.-Rita.

-¿Son todas hijas de ustedes?-Michael.

-Por supuesto, señor River.-

-¿Dentro del matrimonio?-Tatchel.

-Todos ellos, señora Tatchel.-Lynn sr.

-Ustedes ya debieron haber conocido a mis hijas Michelle y Rachel.-Michael.

-¿Rachel les ha causado problemas?-Tatchel.

-Claro que lo ha hecho.-Lynn parovechandose.

-Es una completa grosera.-Lori.

-Y burlona.-Luan.

-¿Quieren saber lo que nos dijo?-Luna.

-¡Chicas basta!-Rita.

-No se preocupen.-Michael.-No nos sorprenderia que Rachel les causase problemas.-

-Solo les he dicho la verdad.-Rachel.

-Ya discutiremos mas tarde, jovencita.-Tatchel.-El almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco. Drake y Josh los llevaran al comedor.-

Al rato, estaban todos almorzando. Lana estaba comiendo con las manos, hasta que Lola la golpea, y le enseña a usar apropiadamente los servicios. Lana los usa con mala gana. Estaban a la vista de los señores River. Michelle parecio reirse un poco. Luan estaba por lanzar comida, hasta que Rita le golpea las manos, en señal de que no haga nada.

-¿Vendran mas personas?-Leni.-Porque hay muchos tenedores y cuchillos.-

-No, Leni.-Lola.-Cada tenedor es para una cosa. Este por ejemplo es para la carne.-

-Aaaah. Cada servicio es para algo.-comienza a beber de un plato.-Que sopa tan rara.-

-Es para lavarse las manos.-Lola.

-(Buuurrp).-Lynn eruptando.-Lo siento.-con sarcasmo.-Siempre digo mejor adentro que afuera.-

Los señores River parecen estar mirandolas con algo de desagrado.

-(Prrrrr).-Un pedo de Lori.-Fueron los zapatos.-tratando de hacerlos sonar.-Un segundo. Ya sonaran.-

Los señores River parecen estar un poco mas con desagrado.

-Lincoln nos ha platicado un poco sobre ustedes.-Michael.-Dice que tiene un restaurante, señor Loud.-

-Por supuesto. El mejor comedor familiar del pueblo.-Lynn sr.-El Comedor Familiar de Lynn Loud padre. Pueden venir a mi restaurante cuando quieran, señor y señora River. También pueden traer a sus hijas si quieren.-

-A mi me encantaria.-Michelle.-¿Que opinas, Drake?-

-A mi tambien.-Drake. Josh parece mirarlo molesto.

-Tal vez vayamos alguna vez.-Michael.-¿Y usted aspira por algo mejor que un simple restaurante?-

-Bueno, mientras pueda mantener a mi familia, hacerlos felices, y cocinar, todo estara bien para mi. Pero no niego que me gustaria seguir avanzando y convertirme en un cheff célebre. Antes era oficinista, pero con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, pude abrir mi propio restaurante.-

-Bien por usted. Al menos no se quiere estancar en una vida mediocre.-mirando a Rachel.

-Y dime, Rita.-Tatchel.-Se que te dedicas tanto a las novelas, como a tu trabajo como dentista. ¿De que se tratará tu próxima novela?-

-Asi que le gustó mi ultima publicación.-Rita.-Verá, aun no tengo nada planeado. Tengo algunas ideas, pero aun no logro desarrollarlas con claridad. He pensado en hacer una sobre pescadores.-

-Espero que no sea otra historia de amor entre ricos y pobres. Es tan cliche y repetitivo que llega a ser muy predecible.-

-Lincoln nos ha comentado mucho de sus hermanas.-Michael.-Asi que te gusta el golf, Lori. Tengo una cancha personal de golf. Si quieres puedes jugar con Michelle. Ella tambien es golfista.-

-¿Michelle tambien es golfista?-Lori.

-Si, pero suelo jugar mas en Detroit que en Royal Woods.-Michelle.

-Si ustedes me invitan, literalmente les demostrare de lo que puedo hacer en el campo.-

-Me agrada el entusiamos. A diferencia de otros.-Michael mirando a Rachel.

-Lincoln también nos ha comentado que todas sus hijas destacan en algun pasatiempo, hobby, y trabajo.-Tatchel.-Deben estar orgullosos de todas ellas y de él.-

-Claro que estamos orgullosos de nuestros 12...-Lynn sr.

-13.-Rita.-De nuestros 13 hijos. Hasta Lily es campeona de chuparse el dedo.-

-Que bueno que todos sus hijos les llene de orgullo, y que no tengan ninguno que les haga sentir lo contrario.-Michael mirando a Rachel.

-(Esta haciendo lo mismo. Esta denigrando a Rachel delante de otras personas).-Lincoln.-Señor River. El otro día Rachel me protegio de un bravucon. Y tambien defendió a nuestra amiga Mizuki.-

-¿En serio? Algo que hace. Señores Loud. ¿Sus hijos han hecho algo por el que se han sentido decepcionados.-

-Nunca.-Lynn sr.-Siempre hemos estado orgullosos de todos ellos.-

-(Pues parece que no siempre).-Lincoln.

-Me lo imagino. Lincoln dijo que queria ser gerente de hoteles.-Michael.

-¿En serio?-Rita mirando a Lincoln.-Lincoln no nos habia dicho sobre su carrera.-

-¿Y como es él en casa?-Tatchel.

-Lincoln siempre ha sido muy caritativo. Siempre ayudando en casa, y siendo buen hermano.-

-No con todas sus hermanas.-Lori.

-Cuando le conviene, ayuda.-Luna.

-Y cuando no, se aleja de nosotras.-Lynn.

-¡Chicas!-Rita.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-Rachel.-¿Por que ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera haria lo mismo por ti? Me pregunto el por que necesitan tanto de Lincoln para que las ayude. ¿No pueden hacerlo solas, o sin Lincoln, no son nada?-

-De eso le estabamos hablando.-Lori.

-Rachel, discúlpate con las invitadas.-

-No hay nada de que disculparse.-Linka.

-Rachel tiene razon.-Liberty.-Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn son incapaces de hacer sus cosas, que necesitan la ayuda de Lincoln todo el tiempo.-

-¡Oigan, no se entrometan!-Lynn.

-¡Basta ya, chicas!-Rita.-¡Este no es el momento para discutir! Disculpen a mis hijas.-

-No. Disculpen a nuestra hija que no sabe comportarse adecuadamente con las visitas.-

Luego de almorzar, los señores Loud y los señores River se quedaron conversando. Las hermanas Louds y Rivers se quedaron a solas.

-Ustedes pueden divertirse.-Michelle.-Hay unos juegos que dejamos afuera en el patio. Tambien hay una piscina por si quieren bañarse. Hay bañadores al lado de la piscina.-

Las hermanas Loud se van al patio. Lynn se pone a jugar tenis con Drake. Lana y Lola cabalgan en unos caballos, mientras eran guiadas por Megan. Lucy se queda leyendo unos libros de poesia. Linka y Liberty estaban jugando videojuegos con Josh. Lisa unos libros de ciencia. Luna se queda escuchando musica. Luan mirando una rutina cómica por un gran televisor. Leni se baña en la piscina con un bikini. Michelle llega con unos palos de golf.

-¿Jugamos?-mirando a Lori.

-Si quieres. Pero te advierto que soy la mejor en todo el pueblo.-

-En la pista corren los caballos.-y se van juntas, dejando a Lincoln y a Rachel a solas.

-No tenias que defenderme, pero gracias.-

-Es que...me molesta que no te valoren tus padres. Rachel, eres una chica increible. Se que fuera de esa rudeza e indiferencia, se encuentra una chica de buen corazón, buena amiga, y que haria lo que fuera necesario por ayudar a los demas.-

-¿Y eso de que te sirve...?-

-Por mas que digas que solo estas con nosotros por conveniencia, se que en el fondo nos miras a Mizuki, a Sabrina y a mi como tus amigos. Y como amigos, tambien podemos ayudarte, como tu lo haa hecho por nosotros.-

-Ustedes no pueden ayudarme en nada. Ni tampoco tienen que desperdiciar sus vidas en mi. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo. Yo seguiré con lo mio. Y en tu caso, sigue demostrando quien eres y no dejes que esas idiotas te sigan tratando como un esclavo.-

-Rachel...-

-No me veas asi, Lincoln. Yo puedo estar bien por mi cuenta.-

-¿Y si convencemos a tus padres de romper esa horrible tradición?-

-Son cabezas de alcornoques, Lincoln. Si no me escuchan a mi, menos te escucharan a ti. Pero...ser pobre no suena nada de malo.-

Ambos escuchan la conversación entre sus respectivos padres. Se asoman a ver de que trata.

-Señor y señora River.-Lynn sr.-No nos malinterprete, pero es que...creo que Lincoln y Rachel no deberian verse o juntarse muy seguido.-

-Estoy de acuerdo. No me agrada que Rachel se junte con gente de su clase.-

-¿Nuestra clase?-Rita.

-Pero creo que su hijo es una pequeña excepción. No dejamos que nuestras hijas se junten con cualquier personas, ni mucho menos con gente de su clase, asi que hemos investigado. Y creo que Lincoln podria ayudar a nuestra hija, si solo se limita a ella.-

-Su hijo tiene buenas calificaciones y buena conducta. Seria el apoyo ideal para que Rachel se concentre en sus estudios y decida de una vez por todas dejar esa conducta rebelde.-

-¿Ustedes quieren...que Lincoln esté con su hija?-

-Por supuesto. Rachel necesita a alguien como su hijo. ¿Tienen idea de lo que se siente tener una hija que solo les cause vergüenza? Solo hay que educar a Lincoln mejor de lo que ustedes han hecho, y sera el amigo perfecto para ella.-y sin darse cuenta, Lynn sr alcanzó a distinguir a Rachel, quien estaba con una expresión de impotencia.

-¡¿Educarlo mejor?!-Rita.-¡¿Esta diciendo que yo no se educar a mis hijos?!-

-Rita. Ahora que sus hijos no estan aqui, hablemos con mas libertad. Rachel no es la hija que queremos que sea. Le hemos dado todo lo que necesita para ser una gran mujer a fituro, y solo nos causa problemas y decepciones. No es mas que una vergüenza para los River. Y parece que sus hijas no son tan diferentes a Rachel. Ellas ya nos demostraron como son durante el almuerzo.-

-Que vergüenza deben sentir con esa clase de comportamiento tan vulgar.-

-¡Oigame! ¡No le voy a permitir que hable así de nuestras hijas!-

-¡Nuestras hijas son nuestro mayor orgullo!-

-Pues que clase de orgullo deben tener la gente como ustedes.-

-Señor y señora River. ¿Para que nos invitaron exactamente?-

-Solo para conocer el tipo de ambiente en la que vive su hijo. Y nos alegramos que Lincoln no haya sacado esos feos modales de sus hijas.-

-Podemos dejar que nuestros hijos se lleven bien, pero no significa que tambien nos llevemos bien entre nosotros.-

-Disfruten su estancia, como sus hijas lo hacen ahora. Porque dudo que volvamos a invitarlos alguna vez.-

Rita y Lynn sr estaban enfadados, y se fueron al patio.

-Tu cara...-Rachel.-Creo que tienes algo pendiente que hablar con ellos. Estaré en mi habitación por si quieres ir a jugar videojuegos.-y se va.

Lincoln se acerca a ellos.

-Yo...escuché todo lo que dijeron los Rivers sobre ustedes.-

-...-Lynn sr tapandose la cara.

-Si quieren, nos iremos ahora.-

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr.-Sobre lo que preguntaste la otra vez...Es verdad. Nos hemos hecho los tontos todo este tiempo. ¿Realmente crees que somos tan estupidos como para no darnos cuenta?-

-¿Entonces todo este tiempo...?-

-Lincoln.-Rita.-No te he dado una explicación completa.-Verás, como sabes, tuve varios problemas por culpa de mi hermano Rito. Sueños que nunca pude cumplir por su culpa. Y me sentía frustarada por eso. Mi miedo no solo radicaba en el hecho en el que tuvieras una mala relación con tus hermanas, sino que tambien en el que tus hermanas no pudieran cumplir sus sueños.-

-Y yo...no tuve una buena relación con mi padre.-Lynn sr.-Él siempre...favorecía mas a mi hermano y a mi hermana gemela Lynna.-

-¿La tía Lynna?-

-"Los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Era lo que decía mi padre, pero siempre supe que lo decia solo para favorecer a Lynna. A mi padre no le agradaba que fuera cocinero. Decia que cocinar era cosa de mujeres, y Lynna también queria ser cocinera, asi que estaba orgulloso de ella, pero no de mi. Nunca compartió un momento conmigo. Siempre eran mis hermanos a los que les daba todo, y a mi...nada. Siempre me hizo sentir inferior a ellos, y decia que nunca llegaria a nada. Y de estúpido, por una muestra de aprobación que nunca apareció, le di mi beca para la universidad gastronómica a mi hermana Lynna. Y cuando todas tus hermanas parecian irles bien en sus cosas, fue la primera vez que realmente me sentí feliz conmigo mismo.-

-Sentiamos que tus hermanas lograrian lo que nosotros nunca pudimos lograr.-Rita.

-¿Y por que nunca me apoyaron a mi entonces?-Lincoln.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que tus hermanas estaban preocupadas. Tu desde pequeño aprendias rápido. Y eso a ellas les preocupaba. Creian que las desplazarias en sus logros.-

-No queriamos que se sintieran frustradas. Solo queriamos que se sintieran felices.-

-¿Acosta de sacrificar mi felicidad?-Lincoln.

-No queriamos que las cosas llegaran a esto.-Lynn sr.

-Confiaba tontamente que tus hermanas comenzarian a apreciarte si compartian por mas tiempo contigo.-Rita.

-Y creiamos que al igual que ellas, encontrarias algo a que dedicarte. Pero de verdad no sabia lo del dibujo y que lo dejaste por mi culpa. Debi ser mas atento.-

-¡Claro que debiste ser mas atento! ¡Todo este tiempo, para ustedes no fui nada mas que el sacrificio para que se sintieran bien por medio de mis hermanas! ¡Todas las veces que me castigaban siendo inocente! ¡Todas las veces que no estuvieron presente cuando los necesitaba! ¡Dicen que no querian comportarse como el tio Rito o el abuelo, pero son peores que ellos! ¡Son igual de egoistas que mis hermanas mayores! ¡No les importa pisotear a otros, mientras puedan sentirse comodos ustedes mismos! ¡¿Y dicen llamarse padres?! ¡Diria que son hasta parecidos a los Rivers!-

-¡Lincoln, por favor escucha! ¡No queriamos que las cosas acabaran asi!-

-¡Sabíamos que lo que haciamos estaba mal, pero no queriamos aceptar que nos equivocamos y que tus hermanas no eran como nosotros siempre nos imaginabamos!-

-...-Lincoln frustrado.-...Hagan lo que quieran. Si quieren seguir viviendo sus sueños frustrados por medio de mis hermanas, adelante. Yo ya no los necesito para cumplir mis sueños.-y se va.

-Lincoln.-Rita abrazando a Lincoln. Lynn sr tambien hace lo mismo.

-Somos los peores padres.-Lynn sr.

-Y cometimos muchos errores contigo y tus hermanas.-

-No nos dimos cuenta, cuando comenzamos a malcriarlas y a descuidarte por nuestro propio egoísmo.-

-Mira. Puedes ser lo que quieras ser cuando grande. En tanto no sea algo malo, nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti.-

-Si quieres ser o hacer lo mismo que hacen tus hermanas u otra carrera, estas en todo tu derecho. Te apoyaremos en todo.-

-Gracias, pero ya no necesito el apoyo de ustedes para cumplir mis sueños. Durante todo este tiempo, me di cuenta que al final todo depende de mi para hacerlo. Si les sirve de consuelo, al menos son mejores que los Rivers.-Lincoln.-Ellos obligarán a Rachel y a Michelle a competir por quien se queda con toda la fortuna y quien se irá a la calle.-

-Vaya...-

-Eso es terrible.-

-...¿Por que decidieron confesarlo ahora?-

-Es que...cuando vimos a Rachel mientras conversabamos con sus padres, su expresión era como la mia, cuando mi padre presumia de mis hermanos y hacia que no existiera.-

-Ve a divertirte con tu amiga, Lincoln.-Rita.-Nosotros veremos a tus hermanas.-

Lincoln se va. Se dirige hacia a Rachel.

"Hasta que lo confesaron todo. Por un lado, compadezco a mis padres. No fue culpa de ellos que no pudieran seguir con sus sueños de cuando eran jovenes. Pero siento que aun no puedo perdonarles por todos esos momentos en los que fueron negligentes conmigo. Todas las veces que me castigaron injustamente. Todas las veces que los necesité y nunca estuvieron ahí. Todas las veces que mis hermanas me han golpeado y nunca me creyeron. Y esa frase de mi padre que siempre me recalcó. Estoy realmente enfadado con ellos. Pero no deberia guardar rencor con ellos. A fin de cuentas, creo que son igual de victimas que yo. Talvez tome un tiempo antes que lo haga."

Lincoln y Rachel se reunen en la habitación de esta última. Juegan videojuegos.

-¿Y que paso con tu familia?-

-Conversamos sobre el asunto de mis hermanas y...descubrí que todo este tiempo se hicieron los tontos.-

-¿Que se hicieron los tontos?-

-Siempre supieron la verdad de como eran mis hermanas, pero no querian aceptar el hecho de que sus hijas no eran como ellos querian que fueran, ya que se sentian orgullosos de ellas. Era como si ellas vivieran lo que ellos nunca pudieron vivir.-

-Al menos no son como mis padres. Tienes suerte.-

-Pero aun asi me siento molesto con ellos. Ya me sentía así antes con ellos, y ahora me siento aun mas molesto de que todo este tiempo se hicieron los tontos y me usaran como sacrificio. Creo que ahora las cosas cambiaran una vez mas.-

-Bien por ti. Al menos tus padres parecen estar recapacitando, a diferencia de los mios que nunca recapacitaran.-

-Yo creo que si pueden recapacitar, Rachel. Solo tienes hacerles ver lo importante que son ellos para ti, y viceversa.-

-Dudo que demuestren eso alguna vez.-

-¿Pero te gustaria que tus padres cambiaran y sean mas atentos y amorosos contigo?-

-...-

-¿Rachel?-

-...¿Tu que crees? Mejor olvidate del tema y sigamos jugando.-

"Me encantaria ayudar a Rachel. Se que no sera facil, pero creo que los padres de Rachel podrian cambiar y ser mas afectivos con ella. Solo hay que buscar el modo de lograrlo. Rachel ha hecho cosas por mi, y deberia hacer lo mismo."

Al rato, ambos salen al patio a jugar. Se encuentran con Lynn.

-Aqui estas. Ayer no pude pelear con todas mis fuerzas, porque estaba adolorida, pero soy alguien que se recupera rápido. Ahora si arreglaremos cuentas pendientes.-y rapidamente es derrotada y queda de cabeza en el suelo.

-Te falta mucho para estar a mi nivel.-

-Ya veras cuando te venza.-Lynn aun de cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Jugamos?-Lincoln con la pelota de basketball.-¡Linka, Liberty!-llamando a las trillizas, quienes llegan.-¿Quieren jugar basketball?-

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-Linka.

-¿Como jugaremos?-Liberty.

-¿Que tal...ustedes 2 contra nosotros?-

-¡Hecho!-Ambas albinas.

Comenzo el juego de basketball. Tanto las parejas Lincoln y Rachel, como Linka y Liberty estaban al mismo nivel, pero Linka y Liberty parecian estar mucho mas coordinadas. En una ocasión, Lincoln estaba apunto de lanzar una canasta, pero la pelota choco con el aro, le dio en la cara, y al mismo tiempo, la pelota salió rebotando, siendo atrapada por Rachel, y anota.

-Buena jugada, Lincoln.-Rachel.

En otra ocasión, Lincoln y Rachel estaban juntos y acercandose al aro. Liberty trata de impedir que Lincoln anote, pero se resfala, y accidentalmente le baja los pantalones.

-¡...!-Rachel tapandose la cara.

-Lincoln, ¿desde cuándo usas boxer rojos?-Linka.

En otra ocasión, Rachel supuestamente se equivoca al dar un pase a Lincoln, dandole un pelotazo a Lynn en la cara.

-¡Lo hiciste a proposito!-

-Lo siento. Fue mi error.-Rachel con sarcasmo.

-¡Ahora si verás!-Lynn lanzandose hacia Rachel, quien facilmente la deja en sumisión.

-¡Nuestro turno!-Liberty con la pelota. Hace un gran lanzamiento, pero la pelota pasa de largo, haciendo que le caiga a Luna.

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!-todos riendose.

Mas tarde, la familia Loud se iba a retirar. Lori estaba frustada.

-¿Pero que rayos es esa mujer? ¿Un robot? ¿Una científica? Literalmente me ganó por mucho. ¿Pueden creer cuantos hoyos en 1 hizo con solo mirar el campo?-

Michelle y Rachel llegaron.

-Quiero que sepan que...-Michelle.

-Hermana.-Rachel.-Déjame a mi hacerlo.-Se dirige a la Familia Loud.-En nombre de mi familia y de mi misma...les pido perdon por las molestias ocasionadas.-

-¡Ja! Ya era hora de...-Lori.

-¡Silencio, Lori!-Rita. Lori quedo callada.-No te preocupes. Creo que nosotros tambien te debemos una disculpa.-

-¡¿Quee?!-Luna.

-¡¿A ella?!-Lynn.

-¡Chicas, callense o estarán castigadas!-Rita.-No eres una mala influencia para Lincoln. Pueden verse las veces que quieran.-

-Y puedes venir a casa cuando quieras.-Lynn sr.-Puedes quedarte a cenar algun dia.-

-¡Papá! ¡¿Como puedes dejar...?!-Luan.

-Preocupense de ustedes ahora. Tenemos algo serio que discutir.-

Devuelta en la casa Loud, toda la familia estaba reunida.

-Chicas, es hora de que hablemos.-

-Papá, si es otro asunto de Lincoln...-

-Ya sabemos como son ustedes realmente.-

-¿De que estan hablando?-Luna.

-¿Creen que somos tan estupidos?-Rita.-Solo nos hicimos los idiotas por...ya se los explicaré en otro momento.-

-Pero desde ahora las cosas cambiaran.-Lynn sr.-Desde ahora, ninguna de ustedes obligará a Lincoln a hacer algo que él no quiera.-

-Y si golpean a su hermano, estarán castigadas. Por ahora, hagan lo que quieran, pero no molesten a Lincoln. Si el quiere ayudarlas, sera cosa de él.-

-Pero...-Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn.

-¡Sin peros! Es hora de hacer unos cambios aqui.-

"Unos cambios. Sabia que ahora intentaran compesar los años de negligencia. Lo se. Y honestamente, se los agradezco, pero no quiero hacer que parezca facil ganarse mi perdon, hasta que me demuestren que de verdad estén arrepentidos."

Lincoln se encontraba en la habitación de Linka y Liberty. Llegan los señores Louds.

-Linka, Liberty. Debemos hablar personalmente con Lincoln.-

-¿Por que?-Linka.

-¿Y ahora de que lo culpan...?-Liberty.

-No tiene nada que ver con algo que hayan dicho tus hermanas.-

-Es algo entre los 3.-

Linka y Liberty se van.

-Lincoln...se que debes estar enfadado con nosotros.-

-Y queremos que sepas que te demostraremos que seremos mejores padres contigo.-

-Y si estas libre el sabado o el domingo, pasaremos un dia entero como padre, madre e hijo.-

-¿Que te parece la idea, hijo?-

-...Saben. Creo que tambien les debo una disculpa.-

-¿Que?-

-Creo que no fue buena idea haber aceptado la invitación de los Rivers. Sabia que eran clasistas.-

-No fue un error del todo, hijo.-

-Nosotros te debemos una disculpa. No solo por nuestra estupidez. Sino también por creer que tus amigas eran malas influencias.-

-¿Les parece si hablamos con los Moiras o los Miyamotos si quieren una reunion entre familias la semana que viene?-

-No es mala idea.-Rita.-Igual me siento un poco mal en haber rechazado sus invitaciones.-

-Eh...bueno. ¿Pero tiene que ser con los Moira primero?-Lynn sr.

-Lynn, creo que deberíamos conocer bien a los padres de las amigas de Lincoln. Esta bien, Lincoln. Invitaremos a una de esas familias a la casa a una parrillada. Dinos a quien de las familias invitamos.-

Elecciones:

1.-Invitar a los Miyamotos.

2.-Invitar a los Moiras.

Continuará...


	22. Louds y Miyamotos

Louds y Miyamotos

-Invitemos a los Miyamotos.-Lincoln.

-Ufff...-Lynn sr aliviado.

-Y después a los Moiras.-Lincoln. Lynn sr se le va el alivio.

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-Lynn sr.-Hablale a tu amiga sobre el almuerzo.-

-¿No prefieren hablarle ustedes mismos a los Miyamotos?-Lincoln.-Creo que seria mas formal.-

-Tienes razón, Lincoln.-Rita.-Pero primero avisale a tu amiga Miyuki por si tienen planes el sabado.-

-Es Mizuki.-

-Si, Mizuki. Lo siento.-

-Cenaremos pizzas. Llegaran dentro de unos minutos, para que bajes.-

-De acuerdo.-

"Creo que los Miyamotos son la mejor opción. Mi familia ya tuvo suficiente con los señores Rivers. No quiero incomodarlos mas, asi que dejaré a los señores Moiras para despues. Los señores Miyamotos son agradables. Los Moiras también. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn. De seguro que tratarán de incomodar a los Miyamotos o dejarme mal parado frente a ellos. Se que lo intentaron hacer con los Rivers, pero en lugar de hacerme quedar mal a mi, lo hicieron con mis padres. Espero que todo resulte bien."

Lunes:

Nuevamente Lincoln habia dormido con Linka y Liberty. Luego de bañarse y vestirse, estaban todos reunidos desayunando.

-Lincoln.-Luan con algo de mala gana.-Tengo que animar una fiesta y necesito a un asistente. Y te pido que por favor, me ayudes, porque no encuentro a nadie mas que lo haga.-

-Lo siento, Luan, pero hoy comienza mi trabajo en el restaurante chino. Tendras que pedirselo a otra persona.-

Luan mira a sus hermanas.

-A mi no me mires.-Lori.-Literalmente estoy ocupada esta tarde.-y escribe por su celular.

-Y yo tengo que ensayar.-Luna.-Debo destronar a esas roba triunfos de las Candies.-

-Y yo practicar.-Lynn.-Tengo que recuperar mi corona de esa pelirroja.-

-Yo debo patinar.-Lola.-Hoy comienzan mis clases de patinaje con el señor Victor. Linka me llevará.-

-Escuché que Victor tiene un hijo adoptivo muy guapo.-Linka.-Creo que se llama Logan.-

-Y yo debo llevar a Lisa a su taller de hip hop.-Liberty.

-Los Amigos de Johnny me recomendaron a un buen maestro.-Lisa.

-Vamos, chicas.-Luan.-La reputación de mi negocio corre peligro. Si no tengo buenos resultados y mejoro la reputación de Negocios Graciosos, tendré que cerrar.-

-Yo puedo ser tu asistente.-Leni.

-...Paso.-Luan.-¿Alguien mas?-

-Yo no puedo.-Lucy asustando a Luan.-Tengo trabajo que hacer en el servicio fúnebre. Se murio el pez dorado de Rocky.-

-Yo tampoco.-Lana.-Tengo que ver si ya nacieron los polluelos de los señores Sparrows.-

-¿Y por que no contratas a un asistente, Luan?-Rita.-Solo debes pagarle un buen salario. O le pides a algún amigo tuyo u otra persona que te ayude. ¿Aun tienes el cheque de Michelle?-

-No.-Luan.-Tuve que darselo a un grupo de padres por los daños que causó uno de mis actos que se salió de control.-

-Es una lastima, pero deberias ser mas cuidadosa.-

-Mis actos saldrían bien si tuviera a un asistente.-mirando a Lincoln.

-Tacaña.-Linka.-Le pagabas a Lincoln con pastel y golosinas.-

-No quieres contratar a un asistente, porque no quieres compartir tus ganancias con otros.-Liberty.

-¡Yo no soy tacaña! Esta bien. Contratare a un asistente, pero ahora necesito a alguien que me ayude.-

-Pidele a una de tus amigas de la escuela de payasos.-Lincoln.-Como a Risas. Ustedes suelen verse para ensayar rutinas.-

-Ya veré que hacer.-Luan poniendo una mala cara a Lincoln y se va con su desayuno.

-Esta claro que ahora trata de manipular a Lincoln por medio de la lastima.-Lola.

-Oigan, chicas.-Lincoln mirando a Lynn, Luna y Lori.-¿De verdad es tan urgente lo que tengan que hacer?-

-Lo que nosotras hacemos, literalmente no es de tu incumbencia.-Lori.

-¿No se supone que eres la mayor? ¿La que debe dar el ejemplo de como ser buena hermana?-

-¿Que estas tratando de decirme?-

-Lori, siempre te jactas de ser la mayor, cuando se trata de pedir turnos o para escoger algo, pero cuando se trata de realmente ayudarnos a nosotros, bucas excusas para no hacerlo, o me usabas a mi en tu lugar. ¿No crees que ya deberias comportarte como una verdadera hermana mayor?-

-Mira, Lincoln. Hago todo lo que puedo para ayudar a esta familia...-

-Y ese algo es hablar por teléfono y lanzarse pedos.-Liberty.

-¡Oigan! ¡Escuché eso! No olviden que soy yo quien los lleva a la escuela cuando mamá y papá se van temprano, soy yo quien las lleva al centro comercial o a donde quieran ir, porque soy la unica que tiene licencia, y soy yo quien los cuida, mientras mamá y papá no estan. Asi que literalmente he hecho mucho mas de lo que creen.-

-¿Y cuando fue la ultima vez que le cambiaste el pañal a Lily? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que le diste primeros auxilios a alguno de nosotros cuando tuvo un accidente? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que ayudaste a alguno de nosotros con alguna tarea? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que preparaste una cena para nosotros? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que de verdad mostraste interés por ayudar a alguno de nosotros en algun problema?-

-...Acabo de recibir una llamada.-y se va.

Los dias pasan. Las cosas han cambiado bastante: Lincoln ya no recibe regaños de sus padres. Al contrario, comenzaron a prestarle mas atención, preguntándole sobre su día, y si necesitaba ayuda con alguna tarea. La personalidad de Lincoln también comenzó a cambiar un poco, viendose mucho mas alegre, y hasta un poco bromista. Hasta el viernes, Lincoln estaba teniendo una comoda rutina: desayuno en familia (algunas veces ayudaba a sus hermanas a prepararse el suyo), viajar en Vanzilla con todas sus hermanas y hablando con ellas (al menos las que se llevan bien con él), interactuando con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina en la escuela. Algunas veces, Lincoln le sacaba algunas risas a Rachel con unos dibujos. Algunos sobre el director Huggins, y otros sobre Chandler, aunque Rachel rápidamente simula que no le dieron gracia. Con Mizuki, Lincoln le enseñaba a jugar unos juegos que ella no habia jugado. En una ocasión, Lincoln toma sus manos que aprendiera los controles básicos, alegrando a Mizuki, como tambien dejandola paralizada. En las clases de gimnasia, Lincoln jugaba en equipo con sus amigas y hermanas trillizas con una particular maniobra en la que entre todos se defendian unos a los otros. En el almuerzo, Lincoln hablaba con sus amigas y hermanas hasta terminar y hacer tareas en el resto del tiempo que quedaba, acompañado por Sabrina, que tambien hacia sus tareas por adelantado. En una ocasión, Sabrina comparte una manzana con Lincoln. Luego de salir de la escuela, Lincoln trabajaba en el restaurante chino de mesero y repartidor hasta las 6:00 PM. En una ocasión, Lincoln reparte un pedido al Salon Verde. Notó que habia un sobre pegado a la caja, pero no lo sacó, ya que vio que era para Alexander. Luego del trabajo, practicaba kung fu hasta las 8:00 PM. En el dia viernes, Mei le regaló a Lincoln un traje de kung fu. Al regresar a casa, cenaba acompañado por Linka y Liberty, ya que las demas miraban el Barco de los Sueños. Luego ayudaba y jugaba con algunas de sus hermanas. En alguno de los días, jugó con Lana y Lola a ser un dragon que secuestraba a la princesa y el caballero tenia que luchar contra él. En otro día, Lincoln ayudaba a Lucy a organizar sus poemas, dandoles algunos tips para que los organizara mejor. En otro día, jugó videojuegos con Linka y Liberty hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Otro día, bailó hip hop con Lisa. Y otro día, jugó con Lily hasta que esta se durmiera. Todo parecia estar bien. Las unicas personas que no estaban comodas con este cambio, eran Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn.

"Esta semana ha sido increible. Me he sentido con mas ánimo últimamente. ¿Sera por que la relación con mis padres ha mejorado? Tal vez si. O tal vez por una combinación de muchos factores: mis amigos, mi familia, la escuela, el trabajo, las clases de kung fu, la gente nueva que he conocido...Sea cual sea la razón, me alegro de que las cosas hayan cambiado, comparado a mi antigua vida, esto es como vivir la vida que siempre quise tener. Una en donde pudiera sonreir de verdad. Una en donde mi familia realmente me aprecie. Una en donde tenga amigos de verdad y que nadie me utilizara por motivos personales. Pero tampoco puedo decir que es totalmente perfecta. A fin de cuentas, creo que nada es perfecto, pero lo prefiero así. Solo me gustaria buscar el modo de ayudar a Rachel con su familia, aun cuando ella se niegue a recibir ayuda. Tambien...me gustaria que Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn tambien cambien. Se que me han tratado mal, pero creo que deberia darles una oportunidad, al igual que con mis padres y el resto de mis hermanas."

Sabado:

Los Louds dejaron todo listo para el almuerzo con los Miyamotos. Vestían con la misma ropa de siempre, aunque Lincoln reemplazó la camiseta por camisa naranja manga corta. Los Miyamoto llegaron. Vestian con una ropa semiformal. Mizuki viste de un vestido rosa claro, unas zapatillas blancas, y un broche en forma de flor de sakura.

-Te ves hermosa, Mizuki.-Lincoln.

-¿De...de verdad lo crees, Lincoln?-Mizuki ruborizada.

-Buenas tardes, señor y señora Miyamoto.-Rita.

-¿Como han estado?-Lynn sr.

-No sean tan formales con nosotros.-Otani.-Llamennos por nuestros nombres, Lynn san y Rita san.-

-De acuerdo, Otani...san.-Lynn sr.-Pasen. Sean bienvenidos.-

-Le agradecemos su invitación.-Riza.

Los Miyamotos entraron a la casa Loud. Estaban Lincoln y las hermanas Louds recibiendolos.

-Otani, Riza, no se las presenté formalmente, pero ellas son mis hijas: Lori Loud.-

-(Prrr) ¡No fui yo! ¡Fueron mis zapatos!-Lori tratando de hacerlas sonar.-...Esperen un segundo...-intentando hacerlas sonar todavia.

-Soy Leni Loud. Me gusta su estilo, señora Risas.-

-Gracias, pero mi nombre es Riza, Leni chan.-

-I'm Luna Loud.-Luna poniendo una mala cara.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Otani.-No te vez contenta.-

Luna estaba por decir algo, pero siente las miradas de Rita y Lynn sr.

-Eh...solo estoy un poco adolorida.-

-Soy Luan Loud.-Luan saludando a Riza y a Otani, pero con un aturdidor en la mano.-Un electrizante placer en conocerlos. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

-Luan, ¿que te dijimos sobre las bromas?-Lynn sr.

-No se preocupe, Lynn san.-Otani.-Ya me han hecho este tipo de bromas antes...Y siempre caigo.-

-¡Soy Lynn Loud jr! ¡La número 1 de todo Royal Woods!-

-Soy Lucy Loud.-austando a todos.-Lo siento. No quise asustarlos. Es algo que hago sin querer.-

-No importa.-Riza.-Pero trata de no asustarnos asi.-

-Soy Lana Loud.-

-Soy Lola Loud.-

-Saludos, señor y señora Miyamoto. Soy Lisa Loud.-

-Y ella es Lily Loud.-Rita. Riza juega un poco con ella.

Al rato, estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Lincoln estaba sentado al lado de Mizuki.

-Y diganos, Riza y Otani. ¿Como se conocieron?-Rita.

-Bueno...es una historia muy particular.-Otani.

-Otani y yo nos conocimos desde el nido.-Riza.

-¿Se conocian desde hace mucho tiempo?-Lynn sr.

-Claro. Otani era un chico muy timido, y yo siempre fui mas extrovertida. Fui yo quien se acercó a él, y nos convertimos en mejores amigos.-

-Me gustaba Riza desde ese entonces, pero no era capaz de decircelo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, me orinaba en los pantalones o me quedaba congelado.-

-Tambin era mas fuerte que él, y lo defendia de los bravucones que lo molestaban. Estuvimos juntos hasta los 12 años, ya que mi familia tuvo que mudarse por motivos de trabajo.-

-Pero nunca dejamos de comunicarnos. Nos hicimos la promesa de seguir siendo amigos. Y cuando comenzó la preparatoria, Riza regresó a Kioto. Y la primera vez que nos vimos luego de 3 años separados, realemente quedé impresionado.-

-Crecí mucho y me converti en la estidante femenina mas alta de la clase, superada por algunos chicos, por supuesto. Es por herencia. Mi padre mide 2 metros y es de contextura gruesa, aunque mi madre si es bajita de estatura.-

-Y en esa época me sentia un poco acomplejado, porque era mas alta que yo, y seguia defendiéndome, y me sentía inferior, pero poco a poco comence a superar mis complejos, y finalmente me declare ante toda la preparatoria.-

-Gritó que me amaba justo durante el descanso del almuerzo. Se puso rojo como un tomate y las piernas le temblaban.-y se dan un beso.-¿Y como se conocieron ustedes?-

-Yo era una oficial de tránsito cuando nos conocimos. Lo conoci mientras cruzaba la calle, pero no me atrevía a hablarle, hasta que comencé a enviarle cartas cuando cruzaba la calle, y finalmente me armé de valor y le pedí que cenaramos en un restaurante.-

-Yo en esa epoca era un joven amante del cencerro, pero mi banda me echo, pero seguía mi pasión por la música. Y digannos, ¿por que se mudaron a Estados Unidos?-

-Queriamos empezar una nueva vida. Aunque amamos nuestro país, teníamos ganas de experimentar cosas nuevas. Además, pensamos que un cambio de ambiente le haria bien a nuestra hija Mizuki.-

-Asi que aprovechamos unas ofertas de trabajo que nos propusieron aquí en Estados Unidos, y decidimos aceptar y mudarnos aquí.-

-¿Y como es su hija Mifu...es decir, Mizuki?-Rita.-Lo siento. Se me confunden los nombres.-

-No hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de conocerla bien.-Lynn sr.-Ademas de lo que nos ha contado Lincoln.-

-Mizuki siempre ha sido introvertida. No se relacionaba mucho con los chicos de su edad, y preferia mas los videojuegos y el animé, en lugar de jugar con otros chicos.-

-Y nos sorprendimos, cuando comenzó a salir con su hijo y sus otras amigas. Nos alegra que deje de estar demasiado tiempo en casa, y que interactue con niños y niñas de su edad.-

-Ella tambien nos ha hablado mucho de su hijo Lincoln. Dice que es un chico agradable, solidario, divertido, y que comparten los mismos gustos. Nos agrada que su hijo sea amigo de Mizuki.-

-Nosotros tambien nos alegramos. No hemos conocido bien a su hija, pero parece una chica buena.-

-O una mosca muerta.-Luna.

-Mira quien habla.-Lola.

-Eso deberia decirlo yo, tramposa estafadora.-

-Lo dice la que se disfraza de Lulu para competir.-

-Disculpen a mis hijas.-Rita.-Son un poco celosas con su hermano.-

-(Burp).-Lynn.-Siempre digo mejor adentro que afuera.-

-...Claro.-Riza.

-Oigan, si quieren, algun dia pueden venir a comer en mi restaurante familiar. La casa paga.-

-Gracias por la invitación. Algun día iremos.-

-¿Y a que se dedican ustedes?-Rita.

-Yo soy escritor.-Otani.-Principalmente novelas ligeras para público mas adolescente.-

-Yo tambien soy escritora.-Rita.

-Lo se. He leido sus novelas, y me han gustado mucho. Pero no entendí la última parte de su última novela. ¿La trabajadora sabia que su jefa le estaba tendiendo una trampa?-

-En realidad fue...-

-¡Un canario!-Otani mirando a Walt volar cerca de él.

-Lana, te dije que cerraras la jaula de Walt.-Rita.

-Pero si la cerré.-

-No se preocupen. Me gustan las aves. Soy un observador de aves por pasatiempo. Se me ocurrió escribir algo sobre aves para mi próxima novela.-

-¡Aburridooo!-Lynn.

-Lo dice la que solo sabe jugar deportes y nada mas.-Liberty.

-¿Me estas diciendo inutil?-

-¡Basta!-Rita.-Disculpen a mis hijas.-

-¿Y usted a que se dedica, Riza san?-Lynn sr.

-Soy ingeniera informática, pero también soy contadora. Me dedico principalmente a la programación de softwares, y algunas veces a contabilizar datos de compañias. Actualmente estoy ayudando a mi hermano Yukimura, que se encuentra en Japón. Está trabajando en un proyecto de una escuela para gamers.-

-¿Una escuela para gamers?-Linka.

-Suena interesante.-Liberty.

-Parece que solo irian nerds a esa escuela.-Lori.

-¿Y que tiene de malo ser un nerd?-Lincoln.-Al menos nos juntamos en persona para las convenciones o pijamadas de juegos, en lugar de estar todo el día en redes sociales.-

-Oye. ¿Me estas diciendo que no tengo vida social?-Lori.-Para que lo sepas, literalmente tengo muchos amigos y gente que me admira.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Deja de molestarme.-

-Pero volviendo al tema, esa escuela Gamer suena interesante.-

-Solo tendrías que contar con el permiso de tus padres, aprender japonés, quedarte en Japón, y aprobar los examenes de admisión.-Riza.-Aunque no se si estará lista, antes de que llegues a preparatoria.-

Al rato, los señores Louds y Miyamoto siguieron hablando entre si. Mientras tanto, las hermanas Louds (excepto Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn) le enseñaban la casa a Mizuki y le presentan a las mascotas. Luego, Linka y Liberty instalan un videojuego de baile en el living.

-Hagamos una competencia de baile.-Linka.

-Quienes ganen, se podran comer los últimos pudines del refrigerador.-Liberty.

-Y yo seré la jueza.-Leni.

Todas se reunen en parejas tan rápido que dejaron a Lincoln y a Mizuki solos, y por lo tanto, serían pareja. Mizuki estaba sonrojada.

Primera pareja: Lisa y Lucy: un baile tecno. Lisa se movia mejor y mas rápido que Lucy.

-Lucy, debes esforzarte mas.-Leni.

-No me gustan estos tipos de bailes.-Lucy.

Segunda pareja: Lana y Lola: bailaron el asereje. Lana y Lola se abofetearon sin querer.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió!-Lana y Lola al unísono y mirandose. Comenzaron a pelearse.

-No se puede pelear.-Leni separandolas.

Tercera pareja: Linka y Liberty: bailaron un baile sincronizado y sacaron perfecto.

-¡Perfecto!-Linka y Liberty chocando las manos.

-¡Siiiiii!-Leni de porrista.-Ahora solo quedan ustedes, Lincoln y Mizuki.-

Cuando estaba por empezar el siguiente baile, Linka y Liberty cambiaron el baile. El baile implicaba mucho contacto físico, entre ellos, un abrazo y tomada de cintura. Cuando estaba por terminar, Lincoln nota una pelota de soccer lanzada por Lynn, y rápidamente protege a Mizuki, recibiendo el pelotazo en el ojo.

-¡Lincoln!-Mizuki preocupada.-¡¿Estas bien?!-

-Fue solo un golpe. Estoy bien.-

-¡Lynn, ¿por que lo hiciste?!-Linka.

-¿Que? Solo estaba jugando.-Lynn.

-¡Lo hiciste a proposito!-Liberty.

-¡Yo te vi apuntando!-Lola.

-No sean paranoicas.-y se va con la pelota.

-Ire por hielo.-Lincoln.

-Yo...yo te acompaño.-Mizuki.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina. Mizuki estaba por abrir el refrigerador, hasta que Lincoln nota que Charles le toca la pierna con la pata, y pareciera estar diciendole algo.

-Espera un poco, Mizuki.-Lincoln ibterponiendose entre Mizuki y el refrigerador. Le pide que se aparte, y abre el refrigerador, recibiendo un pastelazo en la cara.-Luan...-sacandose el plato de la cara. Prueba parte del pastel que tenia en la cara.-Es de mora. Lastima que era el único que papá había preparado.-

Mizuki tambien prueba parte del pastel.

-¡Mmm! ¡Esta delicioso!-

-Todavia queda un poco en el plato, si es que quieres.-

-No...no hay problema, Lincoln.-y ambos comen del plato. Ambos se miraban con unas sonrisas por varios segundos, hasta que Mizuki se pone colorada y se queda paralizada.

-¿Mizuki? ¿Te sientes bien?-Lincoln tratando de despabilarla.

Derrepente ambos escuchan a sus padres hablar en privado en el comedor. Se asoman para escuchar mejor.

-Lamentamos haber rechazado su invitación la semana pasada.-Rita.

-No se preocupen por eso.-Riza.-Ustedes tenian planes, y debimos pedirselo nosotros mismos y con varios días de anticipación.-

-Queremos tambien pedirles disculpas por creer que su hija no era buena influencia para Lincoln.-Lynn sr.

-Es que...estabamos muy empeñados en que Lincoln pasara mas tiempo con sus hermanas, que olvidamos que él tambien merece tener una vida social fuera del hogar.-Rita.

-Y cometimos muchos errores con él. Queremos demostrarle que estamos arrepentidos por las estupideces que hemos hecho y que queremos que las cosas cambien.-Lynn sr.

-Lo entendemos, Rita san y Lynn san.-Otani.-Nosotros tambien hemos cometidos errores como padres.-

-Sobreprotegimos mucho a Mizuki cuando era mas pequeña, y creemos que en parte tuvimos culpa de que no sea tan sociable.-Riza.

-No es facil ser padre. A veces los padres cometemos errores, creyendo que lo hacemos es lo mejor para los hijos, cuando en realidad lo hacemos mas por nosotros mismos que por ellos.-

-Es cierto.-Lynn sr.-Y a veces no te das cuenta del daño causado, cuando ya es tarde.-

-Pero nos alegra que su hijo y nuestra hija sean amigos. Antes, Mizuki no hablaba mucho de la escuela con nosotros, pero desde que conocio a sus amigos, comenzó a hablar mas durante la cena.-

-Y su hija junto a las otras amigas de Lincoln, tambien lo hicieron cambiar para bien.-

-¿Le agrada nuestra hija?-

-Claro que si, Otani.-

-¿Quieren que comprometamos a nuestros hijos para que se casen?-

-¡¿Que?!-Rita y Lynn sr. Mizuki tambien reacciona, poniendose colorada y paralizada. Lincoln trata de despabilarla.

-¡Jajajajaja! Era broma.-Otani.-Hay que dejar que ellos decidan con quien estar. Aunque parece que las parejas disparejas son parte de nuestra familia, casi como una tradición. Mi padre fue un bravucon, y mi madre sorda. Y mi abuela era una bromista que molestaba a mi abuelo cuando eran niños.-

-Y mi padre es grande y corpulento como un gorila, y mi madre bajita y tímida cuando niña.-Riza.

-Por poco creí que hablaban en serio.-Lincoln.-¿Y que pensaste, Mizuki?...¿Mizuki?-viendo a Mizuki paralizada y colorada como tomate.

Al rato, Lincoln y Mizuki se quedaron jugando Fusion Force en la habitación de Linka y Liberty. Lincoln le contaba algunas claves y trucos del juego, aunque Luna se puso a tocar música a todo volumen. Mizuki saca unos audifonos que enchufa para escuchar mejor el sonido del juego. Lo comparte con Lincoln, y ambos se quedan jugando apegados.

Y mas tarde, los Louds y Miyamotos se quedaron esperando para un pastel horneado por Lynn sr.

-Un momento.-Lincoln en susurros a Linka, Liberty y Mizuki.-Papá ya horneo un pastel y Luan lo usó como broma. Entonces...¿de donde sacó ese pastel?-

Lynn sr apenas entierra el cuchillo, el pastel explota, siendo en realidad una bomba de tinta azul.

-Parece que el postre estaba tan delicioso que explotaba de sabor. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden?-

-Otani, Riza, lo lamentamos.-Lynn sr.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Rita.-Dejennos ayudarlos.-

-No se preocupen. Estamos bien.-

Al rato, los Miyamotos se despidieron y salieron de casa.

-Disculpen si mis hermanas no se comportaron como debia. Y por la broma de la tinta.-Lincoln.

-Tranquilo, Lincoln.-Otani.-No le guardamos resentimientos a tus padres.-

-Aunque es una lastima que se manchara esta ropa.-Riza.

-La...la pasé bien, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Me entretuve contigo...¡y con tus hermanas!-

Conozco una tintorería que puede quitar las manchas de tinta. Lisa mandaba su ropa allí para quitar las manchas de químicos.-y les escribe la dirección.

-Gracias, Lincoln.-Otani.-Gracias por el almuerzo, Rita san y Lynn san.-

-Esperamos volver a vernos para otra cena o em su restaurante.-Riza.

-Adios, Lincoln.-Mizuki. Esta estaba por despedirse, pero no por las manos, sino que estaba apunto de hacer otra cosa, pero se queda paralizada apenas estaba 1 cm de la cara de Lincoln.

-¿Mizuki? ¿Estas bien?-Lincoln.

Los Miyamotos se retiran. Los Louds vuelven adentro de la casa.

-¡Luan!-Rita.-¡Tu, tu padre y yo tenemos algo serio de que hablar!-

-Pero mamá, solo queria alegrar el ambiente.-Luan con falsa inocencia.

-¡A tu habitación, jovencita! ¡Hablaremos contigo en privado!-y los 3 se van.

-Lamentamos que no hayamos previsto esa broma, Lincoln.-Linka.

-Debimos ser mas atentas.-Liberty.-Sabiamos que planearia alguna broma.-

-No se preocupen, chicas.-Lincoln.-Lo bueno es que no salieron heridos y no se enfadaron. Y Mizuki la pasó bien.-

-...-las hermanas sonriendo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Lincoln...¿no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿De que?-

-¿No has notado el comportamiento de Mizuki?-

-Se que es tímida, pero ¿cual es el problema?-

-Nos referimos de que le agradas mucho a Mizuki.-

-Se que le agrado. Somos amigos.-

-No hablamos de eso, Lincoln.-

-Tu a Mizuki le gus...-

-¡El Barco de los Sueños esta anunciando la recta final!-Lori. Las demas hermanas Louds rápidamente van a ver la televisión.

"¿Que iban a decirme de Mizuki? Sea lo que sea, se los puedo preguntar despues. Ahora debo quitarme esta tinta. Que bueno que los Miyamotos no se enfadaran por la broma. Por poco y creí que acabarían odiandonos, pero fueron muy agradables. Mis padres realmente han hecho el esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas. Pero me sigue preocupando Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Está claro que sus intenciones son alejar a mis amigos de mi. Pero yo no se los voy a permitir. Mis amigas han hecho mucho por mi, y es mi deber ayudarlas."

Mas tarde, Lincoln se estaba llevando unas pizzas a su habitación. Escucha a alguien llamandolo. Era Luan.

-(Psst) Lincoln. ¿Puedes venir un momento?-

Lincoln se acerca y entra a la habitación de Luan y Luna. Estaba solamente Luan.

-¿Que quieres ahora, Luan?-

-Lincoln. Estoy castigada hasta el sábado de la otra semana, pero me dejaron animar un cumpleaños mañana. De verdad que necesito tu ayuda. Mañana posiblemente sea mi ultima oportunidad de mejorar la reputación de mi negocio. Ya hay muchos comentarios negativos en redes sociales sobre Negocios Graciosos.-

-No lo se, Luan. Soy un perdedor, sin talento, y bueno para nada. Quizas empeore aun mas las cosas. ¿Y no se supone que buscarías a un mejor asistente?-

-Lincoln...-Luan tratando de tragarse su orgullo.-...Te necesito...porque eres...(tragando mucho aire) el mejor asistente que he tenido en la vida.-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste el otro dia.-

-Lincoln, por favor. Esto es muy importante para mi. Trabajé mucho por ser una comediante que entregaria risas y alegria a todos.-

-Que curioso. Para ser una comediante, tu nunca me has hecho feliz a mi.-

-Lincoln, somos familia. Debemos apoyarnos unos a los otros.-

-¿Apoyarnos unos a los otros? Luan, por años yo he hecho muchas cosas por ustedes. He sido mas un sirviente que un ayudante, o hermano. Todo para ser "buen hermano". ¿Y que he recibido a cambio? Golpes, burlas, insultos, y ni siquiera un "gracias" sincero. Yo he hecho mucho por ti, pero tu por mi, no has hecho nada. ¿Por que deberia hacerlo ahora?-

-...-

-Asume de una vez que ya no soy el Lincoln sumiso y patético que conocias. Cambié, y me alegra ser como soy ahora. Si quieres un ayudante, buscate a alguien que no sea yo. A alguien que no te "robe" tus sueños y metas.-y se estaba por ir.

-Yo...no tengo amigos.-

-¿Que?-

-Lo admito. No tengo amigos. Siempre vi la comedia no solo como una forma de cumplir mi deseo de ayudar a la gente a sonreir, sino que tambien como una forma en la que me acepten. Aunque todo el mundo me aprecia como comediante y payaso, nadie quiere ser mi amigo de verdad, porque dicen que soy insoportable por mis bromas. Solo quiero hacer divertir a la gente.-

-Una cosa es tener sentido del humor, y otra cosa es ser una egoísta desconsiderada. No todo el mundo tiene el mismo sentido del humor que tu. De hecho, odiamos que nos hagas bromas.-

-Lo se. Y por eso no tengo amigos de verdad. Las unicas amigas que realmente he tenido, son Maggie y Risas, pero yo de estupida corté amistad con ellas.-

-¿Con Risas tambien? Pero si ha venido a la casa a practicar rutinas cómicas contigo varias veces.-

-Me enojé con ella, porque le ha ido mejor que a mi, y...le grité. Y no hemos hablado desde entonces.-

-Tal vez tendrías amigos de verdad, si fueras mas considerada. O por último, pidiendole perdon a la gente que cae en tus bromas.-

-...-

-Que lastima que las cosas acaben así, Luan. Pero al final, la única culpable de todo esto eres tu, asi que deja de culparme a mi de cosas que yo no tengo nada que ver.-y pone su mano en la perilla.

-¡Por favor, ayudame, Lincoln! ¡Eres mi última esperanza! ¡Si quieres me ayudas solo por mañana! ¡Y prometo no volver a tratarte mal, nunca mas!...¡Y lo admito! ¡No soy nada sin ti!-tirandose al piso y tomando a Lincoln de la pierna, y llorando.-¡Eres tan bueno, que no he querido admitir que eres mi principal complemento!-

-...-Lincoln cerrando los ojos y apretando la perilla.

Elecciones:

1.-Ayudar a Luan.

2.-No ayudar a Luan.

3.-Convencer a Risas de que perdone a Luan y que la ayude.

Continuará...


	23. Louds y Moiras

Louds y Moiras

-...Esta bien. Te ayudaré mañana en el cumpleaños.-

-¡¿De verdad?!-Luan emocionada abrazando a Lincoln.-¡Gracias, Lincoln! ¡Te prometo que te compensare por esto!-

-Antes que nada, te diré de inmediato que quiero unas condiciones, si quieres que te ayude.-

-¿Condiciones?...Esta bien. Dime que es lo que quieres.-

-Quiero 3 cosas de ti: Primero, quiero que te disculpes con los Miyamotos, por la broma de la bomba de tinta. Segundo, quiero que le pidas perdon a Maggie y a Risas por la forma en la que actuaste con ellas. Y tercero, pideme perdón por la forma en la que me trataste todos estos años y por haber sido una mala hermana conmigo.-

-...-

-¿Que? ¿Es mucho para ti?-

-...(suspiro) Lo admito. Si te tengo miedo. Siempre temí de que me superaras, y por eso te trataba mal. Es que...ser comediante es mi sueño. Es lo que quiero hacer. Y si intentabas arrebatarmelo...no se que mas habria hecho.-

-Luan, a mi no me interesa ser comediante, asi que olvidate de esa paranoia. Además, tu no eres la unica persona que le gustaria ser comediante. Hay muchos con el mismo sueño, pero eso no significa que sean tus enemigos. Linka y yo no nos odiamos. Y en caso que si me gustara la comedia...¿que tendria de malo haber compartido el mismo sueño? Hay muchos comediantes que son duos, hasta trios, cuartetos, y he visto hasta de 6 personas.-

-Lo siento, Lincoln. No es por ser egoista, pero prefiero hacer las cosas por mi misma...¡Jajaja! Las cosas que digo. Dije que quiero cumplir mi sueño sola, pero siempre he dependido de ti.-

-Entonces deberias esforzarte mas, si quieres hacer las cosas por ti misma.-

-Lo se. Creo que me obsesione demasiado con la fama y la popularidad, que no le di importancia a la calidad de mi show y a mejorar yo sola.-traga mucho aire.-Lo siento, Lincoln. Al final, tu amiga Rachel tiene razón. No soy nada sin ti. Y no queria reconocerlo.-

-Acepto tu disculpa, pero no significa que olvidaré lo que has hecho. De hecho, te pediria que comiences a esforzarte como es debido. Tu eres la comediante. Tu eres quien debe preocuparse mas por su sueño.-

-¿Entonces si serás mi asistente mañana?-

-...Lo haré.-

-¡Gracias otra vez, Lincoln!-abraza a Lincoln.

"Luan no ha sido del todo buena conmigo. Aun asi, le daré una oportunidad. Veré si de verdad está dispuesta a dejar esa soberbia de lado. Despues de todo, se trago su orgullo y parecia que hablaba en serio. Despues de todo, todos merecen otra oportunidad."

Domingo:

Lincoln nuevamente durmió junto a Linka y Liberty. Se levanta, se viste, y baja a desayunar. Ruth tambien estaba, junto al resto de la familia Loud.

-Familia, buenas noticias.-Ruth.-Conseguí un nuevo lugar donde quedarme: mi casa de verano. Ya esta lista para ser ocupada.-

-Que bien por ti, tía Ruth.-Rita.-Creí que tardarian unos meses mas para que terminarán las reparaciones.-

-Lo mismo pensé, pero resultó que no había mucho que reparar.-

-¿Y cuando se irá, tia Ruth?-Lynn sr.-¡Digo! no es que quiera que se vaya cuanto antes y...-

-Me iré el miercoles.-

-Lincoln, mira lo que te llegó.-Liberty llegando con unos sobres. Lincoln lo toma.

-Es de la compañia de comics.-Lincoln abriendo el sobre.-"Estimado señor Loud: su comic, aunque no haya sido el ganador, le informamos que fue reconocido y seleccionado por la junta directiva. Lamentamos no haberle dado la noticia antes, pero una aguila calva entró a nuestras oficinas y se posó en la computadora principal, borrando accidentalmente unos importantes archivos, y tuvimos que rehacerlos de nuevo, incluyendo la evaluación de los comics. Se realizara un nuevo concurso de comics, con temática de libre elección, y sin límite máximo de páginas. Se seleccionaran 10 personas, quienes ganaran una beca a la escuela de dibujos".-Lincoln sorprendido.

-¡Tienes que competir, Lincoln!-Linka emocionada.-¡Es tu sueño, y tienes que conseguirlo!-

-Suena interesante, pero...¿Que tal si no gano?-

-No te rindas tan rápido, Lincoln.-Liberty.

-No me estoy rindiendo. Me gusta el dibujo, pero como mi futuro...no estoy del todo seguro.-

-Pero intentalo. No perderas nada.-

-...Lo haré.-

Luego de desayunar, Lincoln y Luan salen de la casa. Antes de ir a la fiesta, pasan por la casa de los Miyamotos. Luan toca el timbre, y los Miyamotos salen.

-Tu eres Luan, la hermana de Lincoln.-

-Lamento haberles hecho la broma de la tinta, señor y señora Miyamoto. Me comporte muy mal ayer con ustedes. Estaba...celosa de que Lincoln compartiera con otras chicas que...queria separarlo de ellas. Me equivoque. Hize mal en haberles hecho esa broma. Y quisiera compensar lo que hice.-

Los Miyamotos se miran.

-Disculpa aceptada, jovencita.-

-Pero no vuelvas a hacer bromas, hasta estar segura que las otras personas no les moleste demasiado.-

-¿Li...Lincoln?-Mizuki saliendo.

-Hola Mizuki. Vinimos de pasada, pero tenemos que irnos.-

-¿No quieren pasar a tomar un poco de té?-

-Tenemos que animar una fiesta.-

-¿Quieres venir, Mizuki?-Lincoln.

-¡¿Yo?!-

-Puedes salir con él, hija.-

-Bu...bueno. Esta bien. Si...si no hay problemas.-

Luego, Lincoln, Luan y Mizuki pasan por la casa de Maggie.

-Hola, Lincoln. Hola, Mizuki...¿Luan? ¿Que quieres ahora?-

-Hola, Maggie.-Lincoln y Mizuki.

-Luan quiere hablar contigo.-Lincoln. Se aleja junto a Mizuki.

-¿Que...que paso con tu hermana?-

-Creo que se esta redimiendo.-

-Hola...Maggie.-Luan.-Oye...queria...disculparme por la forma en la que me comporte la otra vez en el concurso. Yo...estaba celosa de Lincoln y su facilidad de aprender las cosas, y yo no queria que sobresaliera.-

-...-

-Me comporte como una tonta. Tu eres una de mis únicas amigas, y no debí tratarte así, solo por mis caprichos personales. No tienes que perdonarme ahora si no quieres. Yo...debo animar un cumpleaños.-

-...Te perdono.-

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Pero no olvidaré la forma en la que te comportaste.-

-Lo se...Oye, debo animar un cumpleaños. ¿Quieres venir?-

-No puedo. Estoy sola en casa, y debo cuidarla. Se rompió la puerta, y debo esperar a que mis padres lleguen con una nueva.-

-¿Como se rompio?-

-Unos bomberos se equivocaron de dirección, y rompieron la puerta a hachazos.-

-Me gustaría acompañarte, pero tenemos que animar un cumpleaños.-

-¿Animar un cumpleaños?-

-Ya te lo explicaré después. Ahora debemos irnos.-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en otro momento.-

Luego, pasan por la casa de Risas.

-Lincoln, Mizuki...-Risas sonriendo. Mira a Luan, cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión de molestia.-¿Que quieres, Luan? Estoy ocupada.-

-Risas, yo...quiero disculparme por haberte gritado el otro día. Estaba celosa de que tuvieras mas éxito que yo, y comenzaras a opacarme.-

-...-

-Mira, me habia obsesionado mucho por la fama y la popularidad. Estaba tan centrada en eso que...me volví egoista y desconsiderada con los demas, incluyendote. Tu eres una de mis unicas amigas, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela de payasos, y no debi haberte tratado así. No tienes que volver a ser mi amiga si no quieres. Tampoco me tienes que perdonar ahora.-

-...-Risas de brazos cruzados.-Lo pensaré.-y cierra la puerta.

-...-

-Mejor dale tiempo, Luan.-Lincoln.-Debemos ir a esa fiesta.-

Mas tarde, ambos hermanos y Mizuki estaban frente a una casa.

-Esta es la casa.-Luan.-Bien. Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad.-

-¿Estas nerviosa?-

-No me habia pasado esto desde hace años, cuando me contrataron por primera vez.-

-Solo imagina que es un cumpleaños cualquiera, en un dia cualquiera.-

-Tienes razón...Aqui vamos.-

Tocan la puerta. Quien abre, es un sujeto de mediana edad.

-¿Si?-

-Hola, señor Simmons.-Luan.-Soy Luan Loud. Me contrató para animar el cumpleaños de su hijo.-

-Que bueno que llegaron. Pasen.-

Lincoln, Luan y Mizuki entran a la casa del señor Simmons. Era como cualquier casa normal, aunque algo desordenada. Llegan hasta al patio, en la que no habia mucha decoración para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Habia una mesa de camping con un mantel blanco, algunos platos con galletas, papas fritas, unos vasos, una fuente de ponche, unos globos, y un pastel con el escrito "Felíz Cumpleaños Goro".

-Usted si que le gusta ahorrar.-Luan.

-Es que me descontaron parte de mi sueldo por ocasionar un desastre en mi trabajo, así que no pude hacer una fiesta mas decente.-

-Cre...creo que cualquier fiesta esta bien, si...si se hace con cariño y esfuerzo.-Mizuki.

-¿Y donde esta el cumpleañero?-Lincoln.

-Esta ahí.-apuntando a un adolescente de aspecto gótico, pero con cara de pocos amigos, tallando una estaca con una navaja.

-¡...!-Mizuki asustada abrazando a Lincoln por la espalda.

-...-Goro.

-¿Por que esta tan molesto?-Luan.

-Hace poco me enteré que tenia un hijo. Su madre esta buscando trabajo en otras ciudades, asi que me lo encargó, hasta que encontrara un sitio estable y...comenzamos con el pie izquierdo. El primer día en que nos conocimos, le dije que me ofreceria de voluntario en un comedor de caridad, pero me fui con mis amigos a beber cerveza. Él se enteró e hizo pedazos mi auto.-

-Quizas él si queria conocerlo, y por eso se molestó demasiado.-Lincoln.

-¿Por...por que no intenta llevarse mejor con él?-Mizuki.

-Al menos no me apunta con esa navaja, que podria considerarse un avance. Por favor, los necesito con mucha urgencia. Son los mas barato que encontré, pero necesito su mejor material para que no acabe odiandome mas.-

-Haremos lo mejor que podamos, señor Simmons.-Luan.-No olvide que su diversión es nuestro negocio.-

Lincoln y Luan estaban hablando de la presentación. Mizuki estaba un poco apartada, bebiendo un jugo.

-Tranquila. Ya he hecho esto antes.-Luan calmandose a si misma. Lincoln le da un chocolate.-...Gracias, Lincoln.-y se lo come en tan solo un par de mordidas.

-Se ve que es alguien dificil.-Lincoln mirando a Goro.-Por su aspecto, diria que no sonríe mucho.-

-Ya estoy mas calmada. Escucha, Lincoln. Harás lo que yo diga, hasta que termine nuestro acto. Trata de improvisar si olvidas tus lineas.-le entrega un cuaderno.-Este es mi diario de chistes. Si no sabes que hacer, usalo.-

-Entendido.-

Pasado las horas, el cumpleaños comienza. No habian muchos invitados, y la mayoria tenían el mismo aspecto rudo e intimidante. Mizuki estaba sentada con los demas chicos, aunque nerviosa. Llega Reisuke, con una bandeja.

-Hola. Alguien pidio sushi a nombre de...Ricochet O'Bryan.-

-Aqui.-un chico de jeans y chaqueta negra con la cara semicubierta con la gorra. Reisuke le entrega el pedido, mientras que Ricochet le paga.

-¿Un acto? ¿Puedo quedarme a verlo?-

-...Adelante.-Goro. Reisuke se sienta al lado de Mizuki.

-Hola, Mizuki. ¿Eres una invitada?-

-No. Es...es que acompaño a Lincoln y su hermana a...a animar el cumpleaños.-

-¿Lincoln animara este cumpleaños? Eso quiero verlo.-

Comenzó el acto de Luan y Lincoln. Comenzaron haciendo stand up comedy, hablando un poco sobre temas cotidianos, logrando sacar un par de risas, pero Goro aun seguía amargado. Lincoln se le ocurrió improvisar, hablando sobre la escuela, sacando un poco mas de risas. Luan comenzó a hacer lo mismo, hablando de la escuela secundaria, y luego de las modas. Cada vez estaban sacando mas risas, pero Goro seguia amargado, hasta que Lincoln se le ocurre decir un chiste del diaro de Luan, pero por alguna razon, estaba escrito en una pagina con marcas negras, sorprendiendo al público, y a la vez haciéndolos a todos reir, y a Goro le dibujó una mueca. Luan se sonroja un poco, y al ver al público reirse (aunque Reisuke no habia entendido el chiste, y Mizuki estaba roja) comienza a explayarse con mucha mas confianza. Lincoln tambien comenzó a contar chistes, hasta que ambos remataron con un chiste que al parecer, hablaba indirectamente del señor Simmons, por la forma en la que reaccionó, y Goro lo miró riéndose. Todo el público los aplaude.

Al rato, estaban todos comiendo pastel. Lincoln y Luan escuchan a Goro hablar con su padre.

-Fue mejor de lo que creí.-

-Disculpame por no darte un mejor cumpleaños. Esto de ser padre es nuevo para mi. Y yo...tampoco tuve un buen padre. Dijo que iría a comprar cigarrillos y nunca volvio.-

-Lo has intentado. Pero esta vez te luciste...papá.-

-Lo logramos.-Lincoln.

-Eh...Lincoln.-Luan.-Sobre ese chiste que contaste.-

-¿Si?-

-Si vas a leer mi diario de chistes, no leas los que tienen las hojas de marca negra.-

-¿Por que?-

-Esos chistes son para...gente un poco mas mayor.-

-Por eso no habia entendido. ¿Que significa eso de lamer...?-

-¡Lo sabrás a su debido momento!-Luan avergonzada.

-¿Tu entendiste algo, Mizuki?...¿Mizuki?-Lincoln. Mizuki estaba con algo de hemorragia nasal.-¿Estas bien? Estas sangrando.-

-No...no es nada, Lincoln. Se...se me subió la presión.-Mizuki tapandose la nariz y limpiandose la sangre.

-Espero que desde ahora pueda irme mejor.-Luan.-Gracias, Lincoln. Gracias por ayudarme denuevo.-

-Somos familia despues de todo.-

-Si algún dia necesitas mi ayuda, cuenta conmigo.-

-Espero que cumplas con lo que prometes.-

-¡Oye, ¿por que dudas...?! Ah, cierto. Pero te aseguro que te ayudaré cuando me lo pidas.-

-¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Buscaras algun asistente nuevo?-

-Lo hare, pero tambien comenzaré a practicar mas para no depender de otros.-

Derrepente, todos se asustan y se alejan.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que estan tan asustados?-Reisuke comiendo pastel. No se percata que detrás de él, estaba Miawa, con una cara de enfado nivel dragon. Le propina una lluvia de golpes.

-¡Tenemos ordenes que repartir! ¡Ya recibimos las quejas!-llevandose a Reisuke de la oreja.-...Hola, Lincoln. Hola, Mizuki.-

-¿Estan repartiendo comida?-Lincoln.-¿Que pasó con Nezumiiro?-

-Pidio el dia libre para pasarlo con sus hijos.-

-¿Nezumiiro es madre?-

-Si. Tiene 2 gemelos muy adorables.-Miawa con una expresión de kawaii, que luego cambia a molestia.-Vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde.-

-¡Ya voy, pero no me jales de las orejas!-Reisuke adolorido.

"Debo admitir que las palabras de Luan me parecen sinceras. Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que ahora ella se redimira conmigo. Si de verdad esto es posible, ya serian 9 hermanas redimidas, contra 3 que aun me tratan mal. Ademas...no fue tan malo actuar como ayudante. Casi siempre, me usaba como su blanco para bromas, y otras veces era muy estricta conmigo, casi al punto de hacerme un escandalo por olvidarme una linea de mi acto, pero esta vez fue diferente. Talvez vuelva a ayudarla en una proxima vez, si es que quiere, y aun no encuentre un asistente."

Luego de un rato, Lincoln se despide de Mizuki y la deja en su casa. Ambos hermanos Loud regresan a la casa Loud, pero durante todo el camino a casa, estaban riendose de unos chistes y algunas situaciones comicas, hasta que llegaron a la casa, abren la puerta, y se encuentran con Lori, Luna y Lynn molestas.

-Hasta que por fin llegan.-Lori.

-¿Que ocurrió ahora?-Lincoln.-¿Quieren que las ayude en algo?-

-No.-Lori.-Literalmente ya tengo un nuevo caddi.-mostrando a Clyde.

-¿Clyde? ¿Que no estabas en la militarizada?-

-Estaba, pero mis papás me sacaron. Dijeron que ya no soportaban "verme sufrir". Aunque estuve por poco tiempo, logre aprender a controlar mis impulsos. ¿Vamos, Lori?-

-Por supuesto Clyde. Literalmente eres el hermano que siempre quise tener.-y se va con Clyde.-Gracias por nada, tonto.-diciendole a Lincoln, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Yo tampoco necesito ayuda.-Luna.-A comenzado a irme bien en mi carrera como Lulu. Dentro de poco, destronare a las Candies, y Mick Swagger me pondrá atencion.-

-¿Y por que estas aqui?-

-No es de tu incumbencia. Ya conseguí un mánager. Me está esperando para practicar.-y se va.-Bye bye, loser.-

-Pero yo si necesito a alguien con quien practicar. Mis amigas estan enfermas. Otras dijeron que estaban ocupadas.-

-Lo siento, pero yo tengo planes. Practica con el viento.-

-¿No quieres reconsiderarlo, apestoso?-

-¿No quieres reconsiderar que ahora mamá y papá ya no te apoyan ciegamente?-

-¿Y que? Aun sigo siendo la mejor en esta casa.-

-En esta casa, y no del todo el pueblo.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-

-No te ayudaré en nada Lynn. Tengo mis propios asuntos que atender.-y sube.

-¡¿Adonde vas?!-

-A hacer mis cosas.-

Y los días pasaron. Lincoln siguió con su rutina nueva. Aunque a veces usaba el tiempo libre que le quedaba en dibujar su comic.

Sabado:

Los Louds tenían todo listo para el almuerzo con los Moiras. Estos llegan en una carroza funebre. Bajan la familia Moira: Sabrina, Ludwick, Letizia, Gina, Cassandra, Ashley, y Wendy. Tocan la puerta. Los Louds abren, con algo de miedo.

-...-Ludwick y Letizia con una mirada frívola. Sonríen de manera algo intimidante.-Buenos días, Lynn y Rita.

-Trajimos algo de vino.-Ludwick entregandole una botella de vino a Lynn sr.

-Eh...gracias, Ludwick.-Lynn sr recibiendola.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!-Linka abrazando a Lincoln.-¡La etiqueta...! ¡Creo que se movieron los dibujos!-

-Debió ser solo tu imaginación.-Lisa.

-Tambien trajimos postre.-Letizia con una bandeja. Se la entrega a Rita.-Es un pastel feliz.-

-¿Pastel feliz?-Liberty. Saca el paño, observando una cara en el pastel.-¡Aaaaaaaahh! ¡Hay un rostro!-

-Por supuesto.-Wendy.-No puede ser un pastel feliz, si no tiene una cara feliz ¡Jijijijijijiji!-

-Ludwick, Letizia.-Lynn sr.-No se las hemos presentado formalmente, pero ellas son mis hijas.-

-Chicas, saluden como corresponde.-Rita.

-Yo...yo soy Lori Loud.-Lori algo nerviosa.-(Prrrrrrr) ¡Fueron mis zapatos!-tratando de hacerlos sonar.

-¿En serio, Lori?-Rita.

-Leni Loud. Me gusta tu estilo.-Leni a Gina.

-¿En serio?-Gina con sonrisa intimidante.-El tuyo tampoco esta mal.-

-Soy Luna Loud.-

-Luan Loud...Es un susto en conocerlo, ¡es decir, es un gusto en conocerlos!-

-¡Soy Lynn Loud jr! ¡La número 1 de todo Royal Woods!-Lynn presumiendo con movimientos y haciendo algunos golpes de karate. Ashley la toca directo al pecho con 5 dedos juntos.-¡Aaaarggghh!-quejandose del dolor.

-Ashley...-Ludwick.

-Pense que queria pelear.-Ashley.-Lo siento.-

-Linka Loud.-

-Liberty Loud.-

-Lucy Loud.-Lucy asustando a los Louds, pero los Moiras no se asustan.-Lo siento.-

-No se por que se asustaron de su propia hija.-Letizia.

-Es que siempre nos toma por sorpresa.-Linka.

-A veces ni la sentimos llegar.-Liberty.

-Soy Lana Loud.-

-...Yo...soy...soy Lola Loud.-

-Saludos, familia Moira. Mi nombre es Lisa Loud.-

-Y ella es Lily. Mi hija menor.-

-Un placer.-Ludwick.

-Presentense, chicas.-Letizia.

-Gina Moira.-

-Cassandra Moira.-Asustando a los Louds, incluyendo a Lucy.-Creo que los tomé por sorpresa también.-

-Ashley Moira.-

-Oye, Ashley.-Lynn.-¿Asi que tambien sabes artes marciales?-

-Por supuesto. Aunque mi estilo de pelea se enfoca en técnicas y maniobras para matar en pocos segundos.-

-¡Ja! ¡Buena broma!-Lynn. Ve que Ashley tenia una cara de "hablo en serio".-¡...!-retrocediendo.

-¡Soy Wendy Moira!-Wendy acercandose a Lola.-¡¿Quieres ser mi amiga?!-con una sonrisa un poco intimidante.

-¡...!-Lola con algo de miedo.-Claaaaaro.-tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Al rato, ambas familias almuerzan.

-¡Que buen vino!-Lynn sr con una copa de vino.

-¿Verdad que siiiiii?-Letizia.-Es un vino importado desde Chile. Tengo unos parientes allí.-

-Y la comida esta deliciosa, Lynn.-Lidwick.-Te felicito. Se nota que eres un gran cocinero.-

-Gracias, Ludwick. Si quieren, pueden ir a mi restaurante algun día.-

-Lo haremos algun día.-

-(¡Burp!).-Lynn.-Siempre digo mejor adentro que afuera.-

-¡Cierto!-Wendy.-(¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRP!).-causando que todo se agitara.

-Eso si que es un erupto.-Lana.

-¡Wendy, eso no se hace en casas agenas! ¡Somos visitas!-Letizia.-¡Ofreceles una disculpa!-

-Lo siento mucho.-Wendy disculpandose.

-Lynn, tu tambien discúlpate.-Rita.

-¡Atch! Perdoon.-Lynn con falso lamento.

-Lincoln nos ha hablado un poco acerca de su familia. Es un chico dedicado a su familia, por lo que nos dijo.-

-Claro que lo es.-Lynn sr.

-Siempre ha hecho lo mejor por la familia.-Rita.-Lincoln siempre ha sido dedicado, amable, y caritativo.-

-Cuando le...¡Aaaargh!-Luna apunto de decir algo, pero Luan le toca con un aturdidor.-¡Luan!-

-No te pongas electrizante. ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes?-

-Nada de bromas, Luan.-Rita.

-Que bueno que sea tan dedicado a su familia, pero tambien debe aprender a hacer cosas por si solos y no estar todo el tiempo cerca de la familia, para que forme caracter.-

-Y digannos, ¿como se conocieron?-Lynn sr.

-¿Quieren sabeeer?-Letizia con su sonrisa intimidante.-Ludwick y yo nos conocimos en secundaria, en el ultimo año, en Inglaterra. Era una recien llegada en ese momento, y Ludwick es de padres americanos, nacido en Inglaterra.-

-Me enamoré a primera vista de Letizia.-Ludwick.-Pero ella apenas me tomaba en cuenta en ese entonces.-

-Me importaba mas los estudios que buscar un novio.-Letizia.-Era la estudiante mas popular de la escuela, y los chicos se me declaraban todo el tiempo, pero siempre los rechazaba.-

-Pero yo nunca me di por vencido. Comencé a acercarme cada vez mas a ella, aun cuando habian chicos mucho mejores que yo.-

-De donde vengo, nuestras familias son mas tradicionalistas. Aun existen los matrimonios arreglados. Y en mi caso, querian casarme con un chico que al principio parecia agradable...pero resultó ser un verdadero cerdo.-

-Estuvo a punto de pasarse de la raya con Letizia, pero le rompí la cabeza a ese sujeto con un hueso que saque del laboratorio de anatomia.-

-Y desde entonces comenzamos a relacionarnos mas, hasta que llegó la graduación, pero seguimos juntos en la universidad.-

-Nuestra relación avanzó a un mas, nos convertimos en novios, hicimos muchas locuras cuando jovenes, y cuando nos graduamos, le propuse matrimonio ante todos nuestros compañeros. Nos casamos en Inglaterra, y regresamos a America, a asumir mi lugar como cabeza principal de la familia Moira. Mi abuelo le negó la mansión a mi hermano Monty.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que?-

-Lo expulsaron de la secundaria por for...-mirando a los niños.-Por hacer cosas indebidas con su novia de ese entonces en la oficina del director. Lo peor fue que encendieron el micrófono y toda la escuela lo escuchó. Graduarse de la secundaria Excallibur es una tradición que ha pasado de generación en generación en los Moiras.-

-¿Excallibur? Nunca escuché de esa secundaria.-

-Es algo exclusiva, asi que no todo el mundo la conoce.-

Rita y Lynn sr también les cuentan sobre como se conocieron.

-Hablennos sobre sus hijas. No conocemos mucho de Sabrina.-

-Yo me estoy por graduar de diseño y modelaje.-Gina.

-Y yo de licenciada en química.-Cassandra, asustando a todos, excepto a los Moiras.-Lo siento. No quise asustarlos.-

-Yo quiero ser maestra de historia.-Ashley.

-Ashley es la mejor conbatiente de su clase.-Ludwick.-Y ha ganado muchos trofeos.-

-En cuanto a Sabrina, a ella le cuesta hacer amigos.-Letizia.-No es por timidez. Desde pequeña que es un poco mas distante y aplicada en los libros.-

-Una traga libros.-Lynn.

-Pero al menos soy buena en mas de una cosa.-Sabrina.

-¡Oye, ¿que me estas queriendo decir?!-

-¡Lynn, comportate!-

-Sabrina...-Letizia.-y como les decia, era muy raro que Sabrina hiciera amigos. De los pocos que hizo, se tuvieron que distanciar. Por eso nos pareció raro cuando comenzó a salir con amigos. Pero nos agradan, en especial Lincoln, de quien mas Sabrina habla.-

-...-Sabrina. Al parecer le da un pequeño empujon.

-Lo siento, hija, pero sabes como soy.-

-¡Y yo quiero tener la mayor fábrica de juguetes del mundo!-Wendy.

-¿Y a que se dedican, Ludwick y Letizia?-Rita.

-Soy empresario. Trabajo en inmobiliarios.-Ludwick.

-Y yo soy maestra.-Letizia.-Enseño principalmente hechi...es decir, biología, física y química.-

-Maestra de 3 asignturas.-Rita.-¿De verdad puedes manejarte con eso?-

-No es dificil, Rita. Y hablando de dedicación, se que eres escritora, Rita. Me gustan tus novelas, pero como que tuviste un tropiezo en una de tus publicaciones.-

-Lo se. Fue mala idea ese final. No pensaba en publicar mi novela todavia, pero alguien me jugó una pesada broma.-mirando a Luan.

Luego del almuerzo, los hermanos Louds se ponen a jugar, invitando a las hermanas Moiras. Leni y Gina hablaban de ropa y modelaje. Casandra y Lucy hablaban de poemas. Wendy juega con Lana y Lola, hasta que Luan comienza a hacer un show para entretener. Lynn parecia que queria desafiar a Ashley, pero esta la deja retorciendose de dolor por varios segundos. Luna se pone a tocar su guitarra en su habitación. Lori se pone a textear.

-Tus hermanas encajaron rápido con las mias.-Sabrina.

-Parece que tienen mucho en común.-Lincoln.

-¿Tu hermana Luna aun está empeñada en superar a mis primas?-

-Es que Mick Swagger es su ídolo, y haber perdido de esa forma en ese concurso, la dejo destrozada.-

-Cierto, comenzaste a hacer un nuevo comic. ¿De que estas dibujando?-

-Volví a la trama de los superheroes, pero ahora estoy dibujando sobre un chico con poderes que no sabe si usarlos para el bien o para el mal, asi que tanto unos heroes, como unos villanos, tratan de persuadirlo.-

-Me llama la atención. ¿No tendras problemas como la ultima vez?-

-No lo creo. Ahora mis hermanas no pueden salirse con la suya todo el tiempo.-

-Puedes quedarte en mi mansión si necesitas un lugar tranquilo, aunque...no es tan tranquila exactamente.-

-Gracias, Sabrina, pero por el momento, no tengo ningun problema.-

-Tu hermana toca muy fuerte.-

-Ire a...-Lincoln apunto de decir algo, pero sin darse cuenta, Sabrina hizo un movimiento de manos. La música deja de escucharse.-¿Que le pasó?-

-¿Quien sabe? Quizas se le averio el amplificador.-

Lincoln y Sabrina escuchan una conversación de sus padres. Se asoman a escuchar.

-Gracias por invitarnos a almorzar, Lynn y Rita.-Ludwick.

-No es nada. Nosotros nos diculpamos por haber rechazado su invitación.-Rita.

-No se preocupen por eso. Tenian planes en ese entonces.-Letizia.-Pero queremos decirles que estamos muy felices de que su hijo y nuestra hija sean amigos.-

-Por asuntos personales, Sabrina no ha podido hacer muchos amigos. No solo por sus gustos, sino que por otra cosa mas personal.-

-¿Tan complicado es ese asunto?-

-Asi es.-

-Por el momento, se nos complica decírselos.-

-De acuerdo. No tienen que decirnos si no pueden.-Rita.

-Gracias por su comprensión.-

-Nos gustaria hablar con Lincoln sobre esto, pero creo que seria mas indicado hablar con ustedes, primero.-

-Cuando terminen la primaria, Sabrina irá a estudiar en un internado.-

-Y pensamos que si Lincoln esta interesado, podria irse con ella.-le entregan un folleto.

-¿"Excallibur"?-Lynn y Rita.-La secundaria de la que nos hablaron.-

-Talvez a Lincoln le pueda interesar ir. Le pagaremos todos sus gastos.-

-No lo se. Hace poco que Lincoln y nosotros...bueno. No hemos tenido una buena relación con nuestro hijo desde hace años, y recien hace poco que comenzamos a arreglar las cosas.-

-¿En seriooooo? Creí que era felíz con ustedes.-

-Es una larga historia.-

-Se lo dejaremos para que lo piensen.-

Lincoln y Sabrina se alejan.

-Nisiquiera lo consultaron conmigo.-Sabrina.

-¿Que es eso de que te iras, Sabrina?-

-Lincoln...es algo complicado de decirlo. Yo...digamos que nací...con una cualidad que no todas las personas poseen.-

-Eres superdotada.-

-...Algo asi.-

-¿Y tienes que irte por eso?-

-No todavia. Aun nos faltan unos meses para salir de la primaria.-

-...-

-Te sientes un poco mal de tener que separarnos, ¿no es asi?-

-La verdad si. Eres una de mis primeras amigas de verdad, y que dentro de poco te vayas a ir...-

-En realidad es un tal vez. Aun no he hecho los examenes de admisión, asi que puede que entre, o puede que no.-

-¿Y por que tus padres quieren que también entre a esa escuela?-

-...-

-¿Sabrina?-

-Ven conmigo.-

Sabrina se lleva a Lincoln, hasta que llegan al ático.

-Nadie nos oirá.-

-Sabrina, las paredes son algo delgadas, asi que a veces las conversaciones se escuchan.-

-No. Nadie nos oirá.-

-Sabrina, ¿por que estas tan sería?-

-Quiero revelarte algo, pero pase lo que pase, jura que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.-

-Eh...esta bien.-

-¿Lo juras por tu vida?-

-Lo juro por mi vida, Sabrina.-

-Bien. Observa esto con atención. No te vayas a asustar.-

Sabrina extiende su mano. Le muestra a Lincoln unos destellos de diferentes colores que tenian formas de animales. El atico estaba comenzando a brillar.

-Sabrina...tu...-

-Asi es, Lincoln.-

-Tu eres...-

-Soy una bru...-

-¿Una ilusionista?-Lincoln. Sabrina queda con una expresión de confusión.-Asi que también te gusta la magia y el ilusionismo. Creí que era el único que le gustaban los magos.-

-...Si...soy...ilusionista. Dejemoslo asi.-

-¿Me enseñarias a hacer ese truco?-

-Eh...tal vez.-

-Hay un show de magia esta tarde en el parque Royal Woods, por si quieres ir a verlo.-

-...Esta bien. Iremos juntos.-

Antes de irse, Sabrina le toma la mano a Lincoln.

-Te enseñaré un truco mas. Uno que he estado...practicando.-

Todo el ático parecia que estaba desapareciendo. Parecia que Lincoln y Sabrina estaban flotando sobre un cielo estrellado. Sabrina un con la mano tomada de Lincoln, comienzan a volar todo el cielo. Habian algunas estrellas que Lincoln atrapaba con la lengua. Volaban haciendo muchas piruetas. Sabrina suelta a Lincoln. Este parecia costarle, pero logra volar al igual que Sabrina.

-Eso. Ahora sigueme.-

Ambos comienzan a hacer piruetas en el cielo estrellado. Lincoln pasa accidentalmente por debajo de Sabrina.

-¡Oye!-

-Tranquila, no vi nada de color rosa.-y se tapa la boca.

-¡Espera a que te alcance!-

Ambos comienzan a perseguirse y jugar entre las estrellas por varios segundos, hasta que aterrizan, y el ático regresa a la normalidad.

-¿Como es que lograste ese truco?-

-Es mi...pasión personal. Pero no le digas a nadie.-

-Sabrina. Es que es increible. Serias una gran ilusionista si...-

-¡A nadie!-

-Esta bien, no te molestes.-Lincoln. Sabrina le da una pequeña bofetada.-¡Augh!-

-Por mirar.-

-Lo siento. Fue sin querer.-

-¡Oigan los 2!-Linka entrando al ático junto a Liberty.

-Los estuvimos buscando.-Liberty.-Vamos a jugar Dance Resolution.-

-¿Que dices, Sabrina?-Lincoln.

-Esta bien.-Sabrina.

Los 4 se ponen a jugar. Al principio fue indivual, y luego lo hicieron en parejas, pero primero Linka baila con Lincoln, despues Liberty con Lincoln, y cuando era turno de Sabrina, las albinas invitan a las demas hermanas Louds y Moiras, convirtiendose en un pequeño torneo. Lincoln y Sabrina logran ser parejas, y por alguna razón, el turno se extendio, como si ambos bailaran 3 bailes, y de los mas apegados.

"No entiendo por que Sabrina no quiere que se sepa que sabe hacer trucos de ilusionismo. Lo que hizo fue increible. Casi parecia magia verdadera. ¿Sera que su familia no le agradan los magos? ¿Sera que le da vergüenza actuar en público? Solo espero que algún dia se anime y lo demuestre al público. Creo que seria muy talentosa. Pero al final es decisión de ella. Espero que vuelva a repetir ese espectaculo del ático alguna vez. Y sobre eso de que tendra que irse...me da pena. Es una de mis unicas y primeras amigas que hice. Y hablando de eso ¿por que los Moiras tambien me ofrecen estudiar con ella? ¿Sera sólo por el hecho de que sea su amigo? ¿O será por otra cosa? Mejor no le daré vueltas al asunto, y seguiré disfrutando esta reunión."

Mas tarde, los Moiras se despiden y se van. Lincoln y Sabrina se despiden con abrazo y una sonrisa.

-Tenías razon, Lincoln.-Rita.-Los Moira no era tan malos.-

-Y yo hasta pensaba que eran monstruos.-Lynn sr.-Son muy agradables.-

-Gina me dio consejos de como hacer mejores vestidos.-Leni.

-Cassandra me mostró un poema realmente oscuro.-Lucy. Sonrie levemente.

-Esa Ashley...me dejó adolorida.-Lynn.-primero la camarera, luego la pelirroja, despues la apestosa rica, y ahora Ashley. ¿De donde aprendió a pelear? ¿De unos asesinos a sueldo? Crei que realmente me mataria. Ahora si tengo 4 adversarias a quienes derrotar. ¡Nadie se roba mi corona como la número 1 de Royal Woods!-

-Que extraño.-Luna.-Ahora si funciona mi amplificador.-

-Esa Wendy es algo intensa.-Lana.-Pero divertida.-

-Aunque le falta algo de clase.-Lola.-Pero me gusta ese vestido y el sombrero que usa.-

"Ahora si, ya conocieron a las familias de mis amigas. Y casi todos se llevaron bien con ellos, excepto con los Rivers. Pero lo bueno, es que ya puedo traer libremente a mis amigas a la casa, aunque el único problema vendrian siendo mis hermanas...talvez solo Lynn, ya que Lori y Luna dicen que ya no me necesitan. Bien por ellas, pero Lynn es quien mas me inquieta. Conociendola, será capaz de hasta desquitarse con mis amigas, solo para fastidiarme y alejarlas de mi. Aunque es dudoso que lo haga. Esta realmente empeñada en recuperar su puesto."

Mas tarde, Lincoln y Sabrina se volvieron a reunir, observando el show de magia. Tambien invitaron a Mizuki y a Rachel a ver el espectáculo. Aunque Lincoln y Mizuki se divirtieron, a Rachel y Sabrina les pareció aburrido. Derrepente, del mismo sombrero del mago, comenzaron a salir estrellas que iluminaron el cielo, dando un espectáculo mágico, sorprendiendo a todos. Todos en el público aplauden al mago, aunque este estaba confundido con lo que pasó.

-Eh...damas y caballeros. Haré un breve receso. Pueden ir al baño o comprar algo por mientras.-El mago. Se cierra el telón.

-¡Debo ir al baño!-Rachel.-¡Tomé demasiadas sodas!-y se va corriendo.

-Yo también ire.-Sabrina.

-Y yo.-Mizuki.-Te...te espero, Lincoln. ¡Es decir, te esperamos!-y se va con Sabrina.

Lincoln se va a comprar palomitas y caramelos tanto para él, como para sus amigas. Cuando se iba a acercar al puesto, nota algo destellar sobre un arbusto. Se asoma a ver que era, encontrando un extraño objeto en forma de mariposa blanca.

-¿Que es esto?-

-¡Uuuuh!-una voz. Era una anciana.-¡¿Es eso una mariposa blanca?!-

-¿Mariposa Blanca?-

-Nadie sabe de donde provienen. Se dice que cuando la luna esté llena, y se lo das a tu media naranja, ambos tendran buena suerte y prosperidad por el resto de sus vidas.-

-¿En serio?-Lincoln examinando la mariposa.-Es extraño. ¿De que estara hecho? No parece ser plástico...-nota que la anciana se fue.-Desaparecio...-

-No, estoy aqui.-la anciana.-Es que me movi mientras no mirabas.-

"Es muy linda, y no parece estar hecha de plastico. Hasta brilla. Nunca habia escuchado nada como esto. Y justo hoy es luna llena. ¿Mi media naranja? No creo tener eso. No he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas, que digamos. Una vez estuve enamorado de Cristina, pero nunca me tomó en cuenta. Ademas, en ese momento me vio como un perdedor, como la mayoria de mis compañeros de mi clase. No creo tener una media naranja, pero...¿a quien deberia darselo?"

Elecciones:

1.-Rachel.

2.-Mizuki.

3.-Sabrina.

4.-Miawa.

5.-Maggie.

6.-Ronnie Anne.

7.-Tabby.

8.-Risas.

9.-Mei.

10.-A nadie por el momento.

Continuará...


	24. Descubrimiento

Descubrimiento

-No. Por el momento la guardaré, hasta que conozca a la persona indicada.-y guarda la mariposa blanca.

Lincoln compra las palomitas y caramelos. Regresa con sus amigas a ver el show de magia. El espectáculo dura media hora mas, hasta que termina con un gran final. El mago trata de hacer desaparecer a un tigre blanco, pero al quitar la manta, lo que desapareció fue la jaula, y el tigre comienza a atacarlo.

-Ahora si se puso interesante.-Rachel. Unos sujetos llegan con rifles de dardos y disparandole al tigre. Se llevan al tigre dormido.-Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso, pero hasta aqui llega el show de esta tarde.-Se envuelve en una manta.-Y ahora me ven...y ahora...¡No me ven!-y se saca la manta, pero desapareció toda su ropa, excepto sus calzoncillos.-¡Hay no! ¡Esto es igual que mis pesadillas!-y se va corriendo.

-Al menos no desaparecieron sus calzones.-Sabrina.

Los 4 se van caminando por la plaza.

-Que aburrido show.-Rachel.-Si quisiera ver a un hombre sacando una moneda de alguien, para eso veo el programa de cirugias.-

-Pe...pero ese espectaculo de estrellas fue asombroso.-

-...Tal vez, pero eso no quita lo aburrido que fue el resto del espectáculo.-

-Lamento haberlas invitado sin preguntarles si les gustaba la magia, chicas.-Lincoln.

-Al menos no pasé una tarde en la mansión.-Rachel.

-No...no estuvo tan malo, Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-No todos tenemos los mismos gustos.-Sabrina.-Pero supongo que harias lo mismo por nosotras, si te invitaramos a algun lugar que no es de tu interés.-

-...Tienes razon. Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?-

-Hablando de ir a lugares desagradables...-Rachel.-El sábado tuve que ir a un matrimonio. Se casaron 2 antiguos tutores de Michelle: los tortolitos Nathan y Molly Fritz.-

-¿Fritz? ¿La compañia de juegos Fritz?-Lincoln.

-Si, son ellos. Y como siempre, mis padres degradandome en plena boda. A veces quisiera irme de la mansión a donde no vuelvan a molestarme.-

-Déjanos ayudarte con tus padres, Rachel.-Lincoln.-Podemos intentar convencerlos de que sean mejores...-

-Lincoln, ya te lo dije. No quiero la ayuda de nadie. Y tampoco quiero que se entrometan. Es un asunto mio y de nadie mas. Ustedes preocupense de sus metas.-

-Pero Rachel...-

-¡Ya...te lo he dicho! No se entrometan en los asuntos de mi familia.-llega la limusina de los Rivers. Estaban Michelle esperando adentro. Josh estaba de chofer.-Se los digo por su bien.-y se adelanta hasta llegar a la limusina.

-Te preocupas por ella.-Sabrina.-Si te soy sincera, tambien me gustaria ayudarla con su asunto, pero por el otro lado, no podemos entrometernos en asuntos ajenos.-

-Pe...pero las familias deben ser mas unidas.-Mizuki.-Todos merecen ser felices. Sobretodo con las familias.-

-En realidad todo depende de Rachel.-Sabrina.-Si ella quiere ser feliz con su familia, deberia ser ella quien de el primer paso, tal como tu diste el tuyo, Lincoln. Podemos aconsejarla, pero todo dependera de ella.-y los 3 suben a bordo.

"Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, creo que Sabrina tiene razón. Desde que comencé a juntarme con ellas, mi vida a cambiado desde entonces. Ellas me han ayudado con algunas cosas, pero he sido yo, quien ha cambiado mi relación con mi familia. Y si mi familia a cambiado, los Rivers tambien pueden cambiar, pero no veo que Rachel quiera dar de su parte. ¿Pero realmente hace algo para cambiar las cosas? ¿ O no hace nada? ¿Como podria motivarla a que haga algun cambio? ¿Y si trata de hacerlo, pero no le resulta? Los Rivers son mucho mas testarudos que mis padres. ¿Como hacer que ese tipo de personas comiencen a cambiar de actitud?"

Lunes:

Lincoln se levanta, se baña, se viste, y baja a desayunar. Lynn sr deja el periódico en la mesa, para tomar su desayuno. Nota un par de noticias: "No te Tires un Pedo es un éxito en taquilla", "Águila calva sabotea robo de banco", "Productora de Super Feministas culpa a los otakus del fracaso de su película", "Se aprueba la pena de muerte por snu snu", "Paleontóloga descubre restos fosiles en Royal Woods", "Senador se tira un pedo y lo confiesa".

-Lincoln...-Lori.-Quisiera pedirte que por favor me acompañes este sábado a mi torneo de golf...¡Espera! De verdad que puedo pedirselo a Clyde. El si tiene buena voluntad para ayudar, a diferencia de ti.-

-¿Y acaso tu tienes buena voluntad? La que pide favores, a cambio de llevarnos en Vanzilla a donde queramos.-

-Es un precio justo. Si quieren mi ayuda, primero me tienen que ayudar a mi.-

-¿Como cuando ayudaste a Leni en su examen de conducir solo para sabotearla y seguir siendo tú la única hermana conductora?-

-¡...! Ya les dije que fue literalmente un malentendido. No es mi culpa que Leni no me entendiera bien.-

-¡Oh Yeah!-Luna con el teléfono.-¡Mi representante encontró un sitio donde pueda tocar! ¡Lulu poco a poco se acercará a las Candies! Y pensar que siempre tuve a Lincoln.-

-Me alegra que ya no dependas de mi.-

-Yo nunca dependi de ti, loser. Puedo hacer esto yo sola y sin necesidad de nadie que me ayude.-y se va.-Debo ver el ranking semanal.-

Luego del desayuno, Rita dejó a los hermanos Louds en sus respectivas escuelas. En la primaria, las primeras horas de clases transcurren con normalidad, hasta que suena la alarma de incendios, y todos huyen afuera de la escuela, formandose en filas, mientras los maestros supervisaban.

-No parece haber nada malo.-Lincoln.

-¡¿Que habra pasado?! ¡¿Un incendio?!-Mizuki.

-No fue un incendio.-Sabrina.-No habia nada quemandose cuando salimos.-

-Entonces algun idiota acciono la alarma.-Rachel.

-¿Me hablaban?-un chico cacheton vestido de marinerito.

-Atención, estudiantes.-el director Huggins llegando.-Les tengo muy malas noticias. Debido a una emergencia química, causada por una pitón que se metió al laboratorio de química y derramó peligrosos químicos, tendremos que suspender las clases por hoy, para que descontaminen la escuela.-

-¡Eeeeeeeeeeeehh!.-y todos celebran.

-Pero mañana habran clases normales.-

-¡Oooooooouuuuuhh!-y todos reaccionan con desánimo.

-Por ahora, regresen a sus casas a estudiar lo de la semana pasada. Solo me pregunto quien fue el estudiante que trajo a esa pitón.-

Todos regresan caminando en dirección a sus casas.

-¡Cierto, lo habia olvidado!-Lisa.-Estan haciendo una excavación paleontológica allí, y me gustaria presenciar el hallazgo. Solicito que me acompañen, unidades fraternales mayores.-

-No, gracias.-Lola.-Quiero aprovechar el tiempo para patinar. Pronto será mi primera competencia infantil de patinaje.-

-Y yo ir a ver a los señores Sparrows.-Lana.-Quiero ayudarlos a alimentar a sus polluelos.-

-Y yo iré con Haiiku y el club fúnebre al cementerio.-Lucy asustando a todos y se va con el club fúnebre.

-Esta bien, Lisa.-Lincoln.-Yo puedo acompañarte. Mi trabajo empieza a las 4:00 PM, y son apenas las 10:15 AM.-

-Bien, nosotras las llevaremos a casa.-Linka y Liberty a las demas hermanas.

-¿Te importa si los acompaño?-Rachel.-No quiero llegar temprano a mi hogar.-

-Yo...yo también voy.-Mizuki.-Me...me gustan los dinosaurios.-

-Me da curiosidad ir a ver.-Sabrina.

Los 5 se fueron en autobus, hacia la zona de excavación. Lincoln es el primero en sentarse. Mizuki de dirigia a sentarse con Lincoln, pero Rachel y Sabrina se le adelantaron, haciendo que se cayera en el asiento de adelante. Estas 2 últimas chocaron cuando se iban a sentar con Lincoln y se caen, y Lisa se adelanta y se sienta con él.

-¿Estan bien, chicas?-Lincoln preocupado.

-No es nada.-Rachel.-Solo me cai.-

-Fue...culpa mia.-Sabrina.-Mis cordones se desataron.-

-Si, claro.-Rachel.-Casi me caí de cara.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-Lincoln.

-Nada.-Rachel y Sabrina al unísono.

Al rato, los 5 llegaron a la área de la excavación. Se bajan del autobus y se acercan a la zona. Habian unos paleontólogos y excavadores trabajando.

-¡Me pregunto que podrán descubrir!-Lisa.-¡¿Alguna creatura del cambrico?! ¡¿Los restos de un mammuth?! ¡Se que estoy vetada de por vida de cualquier ciencia, pero no puedo negar mi curiosidad ante los descubrimientos paleontologicos!-

-¡Oigan, no pueden estar aquí!-uno de los paleontólogos. Viste de pantalon con tirantes, camisa, corbatin, y sombrero.-¡Es zona de excavación!-

-Dejalos pasar.-una voz. Era una paleontologa de cabello negro largo y ojos azules.

-Pero doctora Caelestic...-

-Es bueno que los niños se interesen por la paleontología. Cualquier cosa, yo me haré responsable. Puedes volver al trabajo, Lanturn.-

-...Esta bien, doctora.-y se va.

-¿Se les ofrece algo, chicos?-

-Eh...solo queriamos ver la excavación.-Lincoln.

-¿Quieren participar? Adelante, pasen. Ponganse estos cascos y tomen una herramienta. Cuidado adonde pisan. Hay muchas piedras sueltas por ahí.-

-Por mi esta bien.-Lincoln.-Se ve divertido.-

-¡Yo tambien voy!-Lisa.

-Seria aburrido quedarse aqui sin hacer nada.-Rachel.

-Opino lo mismo.-Sabrina.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo...yo tambien voy!-

Los 5 se ponen cascos y toman algunas herramientas, como martillos, sinceles, brochas, entre otras cosas. Luego, siguen a la paleontologa, con la que conversaban algunas cosas.

-¡Doctora Celeste Caelestic! ¡He seguido su investigación por mucho tiempo! ¡Y realmente estoy fascinada por sus descubrimientos!-Lisa emocionada.

-Gracias, pequeña Lisa. No sabia que tenía admiradores en Royal Woods.-La paleontologa les muestra un fosil recién descubierto.-Lo acabamos de encontrar hace unas horas. Es la garra de un Troodon. Carnívoro, del Cretácico Superior.-

-¿Como puede identificar la especie con solo la garra?-Lincoln.

-Porque ahí esta el resto del esqueleto completo.-Señalando a los restos del dinosaurio descubierto, que estaban sobre un muro.

-¡Mamá!-una voz. Era un chico pelinegro y ojos azules de unos 12 años. Traía algo entre sus manos.-¡Mira lo que descubrí!-

-Dejame ver, Abraham.-Celeste toma el fosil. Lo examina detenidamente.-...Un huevo de dinosaurio. Bien hecho, hijo.-

-Y parece que hay un nido completo.-Abraham guiando a su madre. Los demas tambien la siguen. Encuentran varios huevos de dinosaurios.

-Si que es un descubrimiento, Abraham. Podria tambien estar la madre por aqui.-

-¿...?-mirando a los 5.-¿Quienes son ellos?-

-Son 5 chicos interesados en la paelontologia.-Celeste. Recibe un mensaje y lo lee.-Guialos y enseñale algunas cosas. Tengo que volver a la tienda. Sandy y su hermano gemelo parece que volvieron a pelearse por un sandwich.-y se va.

-Hola. Es raro que mamá deje entrar a alguien ajeno a una excavación. Soy Abraham. Abraham Caelestic.-les extiende una mano. Y las demas lo saludan.

-Soy Lincoln Loud. Y ella es mi hermana menor Lisa.-

-Saludos.-

-Rachel River.-

-Mi...Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-Sabrina Moira.-

Los 6 se ponen a excavar, mientras Abraham les da unos consejos.

-No excaven tran brusco. Tienen que hacerlo con algo de delicadeza.-y lo demuestra.-Si siente que picaron algo duro, no usen las manos. Usen la brocha para remover parte de la tierra.-

-¡...! ¡Encontré algo!-Lincoln emocionado. Usa la brocha y excava un poco mas. Cae una roca.

-Felicidades, Lincoln.-Rachel.-Descubriste una roca.-

Abraham la examina. Clava una picota para destrozarla.

-Lo siento, Lincoln.-Abraham.-Creí que al menos podría haber cristales de minerales adentro.-

-Creo que encontré algo.-Rachel. Saca algo de la tierra. Abraham lo examina.

-Parece ser un ambar...¡Y con un mosquito adentro! Bien hecho.-

-Y aquí hay otra cosa.-Sabrina. Abraham lo saca y lo examina.

-Parece ser el fosil de unos helechos. Dejaré que mamá lo examine.-

-Oye, Abraham.-Lincoln.

-¿Si?-Abraham.

-¿Desde cuándo ayudas a tu madre en las excavaciones?-

-Desde los 6 años. Mamá es paleontologa y arqueóloga, y papá es empresario. Se separaron cuando aún era un bebé. Mi papá se quedó con mi hermano mayor, y mamá se quedó conmigo. Me comunico de vez en cuando con papá y mi hermano Babe.-

-¿No vas a la escuela?-

-No. Estudio por escuela online. Mamá y yo viajamos por todo el mundo. Hemos conocido muchos lugares maravillosos. Y otro muy peligrosos. ¿Sabian que existe una tribu de gente con ojos verdes en centroamerica?-

-Debes tener una vida muy interesante.-

-La verdad si. He conocido muchos lugares, y tengo amigos en diferentes partes del mundo.-Señala un collar en forma de dragón.-Este es un regalo de mi amiga Reena de Japón. Ambos descubrimos una estatua dogoon n, una excavación con su padre. Quiere ser arqueóloga como sus padres, y nos hicimos la promesa de trabajar juntos, cuando nos graduaramos.-

-A mi también me gustaria conocer mas del mundo cuando sea mayor.-Lincoln.

-Hablando de conocer lugares, hace 5 años, mamá y yo estuvimos en Argentina, haciendo unas investigaciones en la Patagonia. Y cuando viajamos a Mendoza, conocimos a un hombre con amnesia. Sufrió un accidente en un viaje en autobus. Nos dio lastima, y mamá acepto en llevarlo con nosotros. Nos ha ayudado bastante en nuestras investigaciones. Es un hombre muy amable, y muy fuerte y enérgico para su edad.-

-¿Un hombre con amnesia?-Sabrina.-¿Y ha logardo recuperar la memoria?-

-Aunque ha sido lento, hace unos pocos años comenzo a recordar cosas: Dijo que su nombre era Albert, que era estadounidense, fue marino en su juventud, y hasta hace poco, recordó que tiene 2 hijos llamados Rita y Rito.-

Lincoln estaba boquiabierto.

-¿Li...Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-¿Que te pasa?-Rachel.-¿Viste un fantasma? ¿Descubriste algo? ¿Te olvidaste de la cartulina?-

-¡Abraham! ¡¿Ese sujeto aun esta trabajando para ustedes?!-

-Claro, está por allá.-apuntando a una dirección.-

Lincoln corre a gran velocidad. Las chicas tambien lo siguen. Luego de ver entre tantas, personas, Lincoln logra encontrar a Albert. Estaba usando una picota. Albert deja la picota en el piso, se seca el sudor, y bebe de su botella de agua.

-¡¿...A...A...A...Abue...Abue...buelo?!-

Albert mira a Lincoln.

-...¿Quien eres tu?-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad eres tu!-

-¿De que estas hablando, niño?-

-¡Abuelo! ¡Yo soy tu...!-Lincoln. Sabrina lo aparta.

-Discúlpenos, señor.-

Ambos se alejan de Albert.

-Sabrina, ¿Que estas...?-

-Lincoln, no deberias hablarle asi, tan repentino. Recuerda que tiene amnesia.-

-¡Pero...!-

-Concuerdo con Sabrina.-Lisa.-Aunque sea nuestro abuelo de nombre Albert, no deberias hablarle así tan repentinamente. Los pacientes con amnesia deben recordar las cosas a su tiempo, y no presionarlos a que recuperen sus recuerdos.-

-¡¿Que no estas sorprendida, Lisa?!-

-Recuerda que nunca lo llegue a conocer.-

-Es verdad. Lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción.-

-Espera.-Rachel.-El recordó que tiene 2 hijas. ¿Y si llamas a tu mamá, para que se vean?-

-Cierto. Se me habia olvidado. Gracias, Rachel.-

Lincoln se dirige a Abraham.

-¿Conoces al sujeto?-

-¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo se quedarán aquí?!-

-No estamos seguro, pero no será muy pronto.-

-¡Bien! ¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!-

Al caer casi la noche, ya estaban todos apunto de cenar. Tocan el timbre. Era Albert, dejado por Celeste. Rita estaba sorprendida, al igual que las demás chicas.

-¡...! ¡¿Papá?!-Rita.-¡¿Eres tu?!-

-¡Rita!-Albert emocionado. Se dan un abrazo conmovedor, y soltando unas lágrimas.

Al rato, todos estaban cenando. Tambien habian invitado a Celeste y a Abraham.

-Hace poco te recordé, Rita.-Albert.-Siento haber desaparecido todos estos años.-

-No sabes cuanto me alegro que por fin regresaras.-Rita.

-¿Y quienes son ellos? ¿Por cuanto tiempo me fui?-

-¿No me recuerdas, Albert?-Lynn sr.-Soy tu yerno.-

-¿Cuando te casaste, Rita?-Albert.

-Ya te contaré despues, papá. Pero si, el es mi esposo, Lynn Loud. Y todos ellos son tus nietos.-

-Me dieron muchos nietos.-Albert.-Todas son chicas...excepto tu. Te pareces mucho a mi, cuando era un niño. Hablenme de ustedes.-

-Soy Lori Loud, abuelo.-Lori.-Soy la mayor de tus nietas. Soy popular en la escuela, y soy una de las mejores golfistas del pueblo...(prrrr).-

-Y campeona en flatulencias.-Luan.

-¡Fueron los zapatos!-trata de hacerlos sonar.

-Soy Leni Loud, abuelo. Quizas no te acuerdas de mi, pero te hice un sueter.-

-Lo siento, pero aun no recuerdo nada sobre ustedes, pero tenia esto guardado.-Albert muestra un sueter.

-¡Es el sueter que teji!-Leni emocionada.

-¡I'm Luna Loud!-Luna presentandose con su guitarra.-¡Soy la mejor guitarrista del pueblo!-

-Me gustaria escucharte tocar alguna vez.-

-¡Y yo soy Luan Loud! ¡La comediante de la familia!-Luan saludando a Albert, pero tenia la mano con gel.-¡Un pegajoso saludo para ti! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Entiendes?!-

-¡Jajajaj! Entiendo.-se seca la mano.

-¡Yo soy Lynn Loud jr!-Lynn agitada.-¡La número 1 en Royal Woods! ¡Y tu nieta favorita!-

-Me gustaria verte jugar, pero no creo tener nietos favoritos.-

-¡Cambiaras de idea, cuando me veas jugar!-

Lincoln estaba por presentarse, pero Linka y Liberty lo abrazan, en señal de presentarse al unísono.

-¡Somos los trillizos albinos!-Linka, Lincoln y Liberty.

-Linka Loud.-

-Lincoln Loud.-

-Y Liberty Loud.-

-Dibujamos.-Linka y Lincoln.

-Y yo fotografio.-Liberty.

-Trillizos.-Albert.-¿Podrian mostrarme algunas obras suyas?-

-Soy Lucy Loud.-Lucy asustando a todos.-Lo siento. Asusto a los demas sin querer.-

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu bisabuela Harriet. Ella hacia lo mismo.-

-¡Soy Lana Loud!-

-¡Y yo Lola Loud!-

-¡Somos las gemelas!-

-¡Estas muy encima!-

-¡Me estas sofocando!-

-¡Apartate tu!-

-¡No, tu quitate!-y se ponen a pelear.

-Niña, niñas, niñas. Ya basta. No deberian pelear entre ustedes.-

-Saludos, abuelo de nombre Albert. Soy Lisa Loud. Soy la superdotada de la familia.-

-Hablas como toda una científica.-

-Si...tristemente...ya no lo soy. Ocurrieron muchas cosas. Pero tengo otros pasatiempos a los que dedicarme.-

-¿Y esta bebita?-Albert.

-Tu nieta Lily Loud.-

Lily se pone a jugar con Albert, hasta que llena el pañal, dejando todo apestoso.

-Hay que cambiarle el pañal.-Lynn sr.

-Cierto. Lynn, encargate tu, por favor.-Rita.

-¿Yo?-Lynn sr.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Algun problema?-

-Eh...no. Ninguno.-y la toma en brazos, subiendo al segundo piso.

-Cuentame un poco mas, papá.-Rita.

-Bueno, estuve varios años sin poder recordarte, Rita. Cuando me recuperé, estaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que conocí a Celeste y a su hijo Abraham. Me dejaron quedarme con ellos, a cambio de ayudarlps con su trabajo, y desenterramos un fosil de carnotauro. Aunque mi pasaporte decia Albert, me costaba creer que ese era mi verdadero nombre. Los Caelestic me llevaron en sus viajes, y yo los ayudaba con su trabajo. Poco a poco recuperaba la memoria. Cuando dijeron que irian a Royal Woods, se me vino el recuerdo de que tenia 2 hijos. Y hablando de eso, ¿donde esta Rito?-

-¡Ese idiota egoista y desconsiderado nunca llama ni escribe! ¡No ha cambiado nada!-

-Quisiera hablar con el y tratar unos asuntos. Tengo unos recuerdos de algo que hizo, pero no puedo recordar que.-

-Mejor descansa, papá. Debes estar cansado. Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Lincoln, la tia Ruth y yo dormoiremos en mi habitación, y Lynn dormira en el sofá.-

-Gracias, hija, pero no quiero incomodar a nadie.-

-No te preocupes, papá. Los trillizos comparten habitación juntos.-Rita. Se dirige a Celeste.-Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi padre.-

-No es nada.-Celeste.-Nos alegra que Albert por fin se reencontrara con su familia. Habiamos recorrido muchas partes del mundo, y no habia resultado alguno.-

-Gracias por todo, Celeste.-Albert.-Si necesitas ayuda en tu trabajo, llámame.-

-No te preocupes, Albert. Tu recupera el tiempo perdido con tu familia. Con su permiso. Vamos, Abraham.-y se va junto a Abraham.

-Adios, Lincoln. Hasta la proxima.-

"Hubiese querido que mi abuelo no estuviera con amnesia, pero me alegra haberlo vuelto a ver. No lo veia desde los 7 años. En ese tiempo, no era como mi familia. El realmente se preocupaba por mi y jugaba conmigo, y no me hacia sentir como la oveja negra. Aunque esos tiempos ya casi terminaron. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿de que queria hablar mi abuelo con el tío Rito? Aunque a estas alturas quizas ya no vale la pena. O tal vez si lo valga. Pero mejor no me involucro en ello."

Al caer la noche, estaban nuevamente los trillizos juntos, compartiendo cama.

-¡Que alegria volver a ver al abuelo, despues de tantos años!-Linka.

-¡Aunque no nos recuerde, estoy conforme con volver a ver su rostro!-Liberty.

-Lo se. ¿Quien iba a pensar que lo encontraría en esa excavación? Creo que deberiamos agradecerselo a Lisa, por sugerir ir con ella.-

-Es cierto. Ya se lo agradeceremos mañana.-Linka.

Martes:

Lincoln y sus hermanas se levantan, se bañan y se visten. Bajan a desayunar. Lincoln mira el televisor.

-"Una persona se casó con un burrito. Matrimonios entre personas y comidas, esta noche en Mundo Enfermos y Triste."-

-¿Que clase de programa es este?-Lincoln. Cambia de canal.

-"Y el famoso empresario Nathan Fritz, ha firmado un acuerdo con Webgame Company de Japón, a cargo de Yukimura Gouda. En otras noticias, una serie de denuncias de estafas ha dejado a varios empresarios bajo sospechas, entre ellos al millonario local Michael River".-

-¿El padre de Rachel?-Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln! ¡A desayunar!-Rita.

-¡Voy!-y se va a la cocina.

Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban desayunando. Nota que la mayoria de sus hermanas lo estaban viendo.

-¿Que pasa?-Lincoln.

-Lincoln, ¿no te diste cuenta ayer?-Linka.

-Anunciaron un baile para este sábado.-Liberty.

-¿Y?-

-¿Como que "y"?-Linka.

-Tienes que buscar una pareja para el baile.-Liberty.

-Nunca he tenido pareja para esos bailes. Nadie me ha aceptado como su pareja. ¿Que sera diferente esta vez?-

-¿Y que hay de tus amigas?-Linka.

-Puedes invitar a Mizuki.-Liberty.-Yo creo que te aceptará.-

-¿Y por que a Mizuki?-Lola.-Mejor que invite a Rachel. Es la mejor opción.-

-Solo dices eso, porque su familia es rica.-Linka.-Mizuki es una chica dulce y tranquila. Es la mas indicada.-

-Claro que no. Rachel es una chica de gran caracter y fuerte. Ideal para nuestro hermano.-

-¿Y que hay de Sabrina?-Lucy asustando a todas.-Ella es la mejor opción para Lincoln. Es inteligente, erudita, y tambien sabe de espiritismo, segun Cassandra.-

-Ninguna de las 3.-Lori.-Literalmente es Ronnie Anne la mas indicada.-

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa Lincoln?-Linka.

-Solo lo dices, porque Ronnie Anne es hermana de Bobby.-Liberty.

-¿Y que tal Miawa?-Luan.-Por lo que vi, te llevas bien con ella. Y creo que no es necesario que las parejas sean de la misma escuela.-

-¿Y a quien vas a elegir, Lincoln?-Leni. Todas las hermana se quedaron mirandolo, excepto Luna y Lynn.

-No lo se.-Lincoln.-¿Y si ninguna quiere? Tendria que ir solo.-

-Imposible.-Lisa.-Estoy 99,9% segura de que no te quedaras sin parejas.-

-Esta bien. Lo intentaré. Despues de todo, creo que es el último baile que tendré en primaria.-

-¿Y a quien elegiras, Lincoln?-Leni.

-Invitare al baile a...-

Elecciones:

1.-Rachel.

2.-Mizuki.

3.-Sabrina.

4.-Ronnie Anne.

5.-Miawa.

Continuará...

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr llegando.-¿Recuerdas cuando invitamos a los padres de tus amigas al restaurante?-

-Si. ¿Por que?-

-Porque los Rivers, los Miyamotos, y los Moiras reservaron para este domingo.-

Ahora sí, continuará...


	25. Baile

Baile

-¡¿Las 3 familias pidieron reservación para este domingo?!-Linka.

-¡¿Por que las 3 en el mismo día?!-

-El día domingo siempre es considerado como un dia para pasarla en unidades cohabitantes llamadas familias.-Lisa.

-Esa si que es una gran coincidencia.-Lincoln tambien con algo de asombro.-Solo espero que no termine mal. Y lo digo por los Rivers. Los Moiras y los Miyamotos se que se llevan bien. Los vimos interactuar en nuestro cumpleaños trillizos.-

-Es cierto. No he olvidado el como se conportaron con nosotros.-Lynn sr.

-Pero los Moiras tambien son gente rica.-Lola.-Asi que no creo que hayan muchos problemas entre los Rivers y los Moiras.-

-Pero los Moiras no son como los Rivers.-Lucy asustando a todos.-Ellos son mas unidos como familia.-

-Y no olviden a los Miyamotos.-Linka.

-Los Rivers de seguro que les diran cosas por no ser de su misma clase social.-Liberty.

-Pero Michelle esta con ellos.-Leni.-Y me parece muy agradable.-

-Lincoln, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.-Lynn sr.-Si ocurre un problema entre familias, creo que eres el único que podria calmar las cosas. Las 3 familias te aprecian.-

-Yo tambien estaré en el restaurante.-Rita.-Y estaremos todos juntos ese día. Lori, puedes traer a Bobby y a los Casagrande.-

-Esta bien.-Lori.-Al menos estaré con Bobby.-

-Gracias, familia.-Lynn sr.

-¡Casi lo olvido!-Leni.-¿A quien escogeras para el baile, Lincoln?-y todas las hermanas se quedan mirandolo.

-...Elegire a Mizuki.-y con decir eso, Linka y Liberty gritan de emoción y lo abrazan.

-¡Buena elección, Lincoln!-Linka.

-¡Ahora tienes que pedirle que vaya contigo!-Liberty.

-No era la mejor opción, pero no me desagrada Mizuki.-Lana.

-Pero Rachel era la pareja perfecta para Lincoln.-Lola.-Y lo seguiré insistiendo.-

-Yo hubiese preferido a Sabrina.-Lucy.-No tengo nada en contra de Mizuki, pero Sabrina me agrada mas.-

-Mizuki y yo ya hemos salido juntos otras veces. Y creo que es con quien mas cosas tengo en común con ella.-

-¡Excelente!-Linka.

-¡Pidele que vaya contigo en cuanto la veas!-Liberty.

-Esta bien, esta bien. No tienen que actuar asi. Solo iremos de pareja al baile.-

"Esto de las 3 familias me tiene un poco preocupado. Por una parte, estan los Rivers. Si se comportaron así con mis padres, tal vez también hagan lo mismo con los Miyamotos. Con los Moiras no lo se. Los Rivers y los Moiras son familias ricas, asi que puede que Lola tenga razon, y tal vez no haya mucho conflicto. Pero los Moiras no son como ellos, asi que también puede haber algun conflicto entre ellos. Y entre los Miyamotos y los Moiras no debe haber problemas. Los he visto interactuar en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, y se llevaron muy bien entre ellos."

Mas tarde, en la escuela, antes que comenzaran las clases, Lincoln busca a Mizuki, encontrándola justo mirando el cartel del baile del sábado.

-Hola, Mizuki.-

-¡..! Ho...hola, Lincoln.-Mizuki sonrojada.-¿Sa...sabías que hay un baile para este sabado?-

-En realidad mis hermanas me lo dijeron esta mañana. Sabes, de todas las veces que he ido, siempre he sido solo. Todas las chicas a las que he invitado me rechazan, y solo venia al baile por ponche y muffits.-

-Yo...yo nunca he ido un baile, excepto a...a uno que hicieron los amigos de mis padres en...en una boda.-

-¿Y bailaste con alguien?-

-No. Yo...yo era demasiada tímida, y cuando un niño me...me tomó la mano, me quede paralizada. Mis padres me llevaron como una estatua de regresi a casa.-

-Pero ahora estas mas sociable, a diferencia de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.-

-¿Tu...tu crees?-

-Claro. Ya no tartamudeas tan seguida. Por cierto, ¿tienes planes para el sabado?-

-N...no. ¿Y tu? ¿I...irás al baile de este sabado?-

-Iría, pero no se si te gustaria ser mi pareja. ¿Te gustaria ir conmigo?-

-¡...!-Mizuki colorada y paralizada.

-¿Mizuki?-

-¡...!-

-¿Estas bien? Si no puedes ir...-

-¡Acepto!-Mizuki saliendo de su entrance y agitada.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln y sus amigas y hermanas estaban almorzando juntos.

-Escuché que invitaron bandas para este sabado.-Linka.

-Las Candies y Los Amigos de Johnny estan confirmados.-Liberty.

-¡¿Los Amigos de Johnny volveran?!-Lisa emocionada.-¡Quiero mostrarle al gran Johnny los pasos que he aprendido!-

-Dicen que también vendrá una banda de Hammer Woods.-Tabby llegando con su bandeja.-De lo poco que he visto, son unos chicos muy buenos tocando.-

-¿En serio?-Lincoln.-¿Quienes son ellos?-

-Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos. Creo que asi se llamaban.-

-...-Lincoln pensando.-¿De donde los habré escuchado?-

-¿Y ya tienen pareja para el baile?-Tabby.

-¡Yo estoy con Lincoln!-Mizuki con algo de rubor. Rachel y Sabrina se quedaron mirandola.

-Mizuki y yo iremos como pareja el sabado.-

-¿En serio?-Sabrina.-...bien por ustedes 2.-

-A mi...no me importa el baile.-Rachel mirando a otra parte.-Yo...solo vendré para no quedarme en mi mansión.-

-Oigan, si no tienen parejas, pueden invitar a Abraham o a Reisuke.-Lincoln.-Si es que ellos estan libres.-

-No importa.-Sabrina.-Lei en un manual de supervivencia escolar que no es necesario ir en parejas. Tambien puede ser entre amigos y amigas y bailar solitaria.-

-¿Les pasa algo, chicas?-Lincoln a Rachel y Sabrina.-No se si es idea mia, o de verdad parece que se desanimaron.-

-Es idea tuya, Lincoln.-Rachel.-A mi no me importa el baile. Solo vendre para no estar con mis padres. Tienen otra salida a una fiesta.-

-Los sentidos pueden engañar a veces.-Sabrina.

-Cierto, lo habia olvidado.-Lincoln mirando a Rachel.-En las noticias, dijeron que el señor River es sospechoso de haber estafado gente.-

-¿Y?-Rachel.

-¿No te preocupa eso, Rachel? Es tu papá.-

-Para nada. Si tanto le gusta denigrarme, que ahora se aguante lo que tenga que llegarle.-

-Pero...-

-Olvidate del tema, Lincoln. Conociendolo, de seguro que saldra de su problema con su "método".-y hace una seña de como pasar algo de bajo de la mesa.-

"Rachel no se ve preocupada del problema en que se metió su padre. Puede que tal ves no sea nada, o si sea verdad. ¿De verdad no le preocupa que su padre se arriesgue a ir a prisión? ¿O solo estará fingiendo?"

-Chicos...-el director Huggins llegando.-¿Vieron a alguna águila calva volar por la escuela o el sector? Se robó mi almuerzo.-

Los días transcurren con normalidad. Ruth regresó a su casa de verano, pero Albert siguió viviendo en la casa Loud, aun usando la habitación de Lincoln, mientras este seguia con Linka y Liberty. Y hablando de Albert, este tambien comenzaba a acercarse mas a sus nietos.

Sabado:

Ya en la tarde, faltaba poco para que comenzara el baile. En la casa Loud, apenas Lincoln sale de su habitación, casi todas sus hermanas vienen como si fueran un tornado.

-Mooooooooo.-Una vaca en el tornado.

-¿De donde salió esa vaca?-Lincoln, y el tornado se lo lleva a la habitación de Linka y Liberty, y las hermanas comienzan a arreglarlo. Las unicas que no participaron eran Lynn, Luna y Lori. Las chicas terminaron de arreglar a Lincoln. Este estaba con un traje naranjo elegante.

-¿No creen que es...?-

-¡¿Lindo?!-Leni.-¡Claro que te ves lindo, Lincoln!-

-¡Te queda perfecto!-Linka y Liberty.

-¡Seras el centro de atención!-Lola.

-Deslumbras lo que a las chicas les gusta de los chicos.-Lucy.

-Iba a decir que un poco exagerado. Es solo un baile.-

-¡¿Solo un baile?!-Linka.

-¡Es él baile!-Liberty.

-¡Las chicas esperan con ansias salir con su chico que invitaron!-Leni

-¡Es uno de sus momentos mas importantes en su vida!-Luan.

-Si, pero Mizuki y yo solo somos amigos.-

-No creas que Mizuki se esta tomando el baile a la ligera, hermano.-Linka.

-Mizuki debe estar arreglandose y viendose bonita para el baile ahora mismo.-Liberty.

-Asi que no debes decepcionarla con falta de clase.-Lola.

-O creera que se arreglo para nada.-Lucy.

-Te prestare mi moquito de la suerte para que te vaya bien.-Lana.

-¡Iugh!-Lola.-Mejor algo mas decente como mi pata de conejo.-

-¡Mi moquito!-

-¡Mi pata de conejo!-

-¡Tu no mandas en Lincoln!-

-¡Lo tuyo no tiene clase!-

Las gemelas se ponen a pelear. Las chicas las separan.

Lincoln sale de la habitación, seguido por sus hermanas, que además lo bañan en perfume y le colocan accesorios como un reloj, un collar, y un lunar falso. Liberty le saca fotografias, mientras Linka lo hace posar. Bajan al primer piso, encontrandose con Lori y Clyde, quienes estaban por salir a jugar golf.

-¿Que opinas, Lori?-Leni.

-Sigues pareciendome un fracaso.-Lori.-Vamonos, Clyde.-

-Con gusto, Lori.-Clyde llevando los palos de Lori, aunque parece costarle llevarselos, y se van. Se suben a un auto conducido por Bobby.

-No le hagas caso, Lincoln.-

-Te ves bien.-

-No me importa lo que Lori opine.-

Todos se suben a Vanzilla. Rita estaba esperándolos a bordo.

-Lincoln, que galán.-Rita.-¿Listo para tu primera cita?-

-¿Cita?-Lincoln.

La van se pone en marcha. Llegaron a la casa de los Miyamotos.

-Ahora, Lincoln.-Linka.

-Baja, y ve a recoger a Mizuki.-Liberty.

-No olvides las flores.-Lola pasandole un ramo de flores.

-Y muy seguro de ti, Lincoln.-Leni arreglandole el traje.

-De acuerdo, chicas, pero sigo creyendo que esto es algo exagerado.-

Lincoln baja de Vanzilla. Se acerca a la casa y toca el timbre. Otani abre la puerta.

-Hola, Lincoln kun. Mizuki ya esta lista. Esperala aqui.-

Luego de unos segundos, Mizuki llega. Estaba con una yukata rosa, con su broche de sakura, y muy arreglada. Hasta Lincoln se habia asombrado.

-¡Parece una princesa japonesa!-Lola desde la Van.

-(Se ve bonita) Estas hermosa, Mizuki.-

-¿De...de verdad lo crees?-Mizuki totalmente roja.-Tu...tu tambien estas guapo.-y Lincoln le regala las flores.-Gra...gracias, Lincoln. Estan preciosas.-

-Recuerden, los quiero temprano en casa.-Otani.-Ni un segundo tarde, Mizuki. Y tu, Lincoln, mas te vale cuidar a mi hija. Su seguridad te la dejo en tus manos.-

-Claro, señor Miyamoto.-

Ambos se suben a la Van. Las hermanas Louds le sonríen a Lincoln, y le hacen señas de que le hablara.

-¿Y como te sientes? Es tu primer baile oficial?-

-Yo...yo me siento...bien. Un poco nerviosa.-

-Tambien es mi primer baile con pareja. Creo que estamos en el mismo bote.-

-...-

-Te ves muy linda con ese traje.-

-Gra...gracias, Lincoln.-

Al llegar a la escuela Lincoln baja de la Van. Ayuda a Mizuki a bajar. Esta se queda mirandole la mano por unos segundos y se queda paralizada.

-¿Mizuki? ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Vaaaamonooo!-Linka y Liberty llevando a Lincoln y a Mizuki dentro de la escuela.

El baile se estaba desarrollando en medio del gimnasio. Al principio, los chicos y chicas estaban separados en distintos lados. Estaban Rachel y Sabrina entre las chicas.

-Que guapo se ve Lincoln.-Sabrina Mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-Si no quieres bailar con él, yo tomare tu lugar.-Rachel.-...¡Lo digo, para no quedarme aqui sin hacer nada!

Las Candies llegaron, saludando a los estudiantes.

-¡¿Como estan...?!-Candice.

-¡¿...Primaria de Royal Woods?!-Candace.

-¡¿Listos para bailar?!-Candela.

-¡Pues comencemos!-Tabby y comenzaron a tocar.

Un chico con una gigantesca mochila saca una especie de bola de disco y llama a una chica de color comiendo brownies, siendo los primeros en bailar. Y poco a poco, los chicos y chicas comienzan a acercarse y a bailar, hasta que casi todos bailaban. Lincoln y Mizuki tambien comenzaron a bailar. Mizuki habia corrido para alcanzar a Lincoln.

-Imagina que es un baile de Dance Resolution. Solo que sin preocuparte de hacer los movimientos tal cual muestra la pantalla.-

-De...de acuerdo.-

Las Candies tocaban una mezcla de rock y pop. Lincoln y Mizuki bailaban juntos, hasta que Lincoln casi pierde el equilibrio al tropezarse con un insecto de plastico que estaba en el suelo, y empuja sin querer a un chico, haciendo que este bese a una chica.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa!-Lincoln a la pareja.

-No hay problema.-el chico, quien en realidad era el chico del gorro blanco. Le susurra a Lincoln.-En realidad te lo agradezco.-y vuelve a bailar con su pareja, que era Paige.

Lincoln y Mizuki siguen bailando. Mizuki se tropieza con el mismo insecto de plástico, pero Lincoln alcanza a sujetarla, con un brazo en su espalda e inclinados. Rápidamente vuelven a erectar las espaldas. Sin notarlo, estaban Rusty, Zach, Liam y Chandler desde lejos, mirando a Lincoln con molestia. Estos se estaban acercando, como apunto de hacer algo, pero Rachel intercepta a Chandler con una patada en los bajos, y Sabrina hace un movimiento de manos, y los 3 pelirrojos se tropiezan con unos cubos de hielo que salieron del vaso de la maestra Johnson, cayendo cerca de Cookie, Jordan, y Cristina, quienes le dieron una fuerte bofetada, ya que los 3 cayeron miraron bajo sus faldas.

Durante el baile, se ven tambien a Rachel y Sabrina bailando solas, aunque juntas y mirando a Lincoln, como si esperaran a que Mizuki fuera a baño y lo dejara solo. Tambien se veian a Lisa bailar sola, a David y Darcy bailando un baile de los 70, a Lucy y Rocky bailando con la cabeza inclinada y moviendo los pies, a Liberty y Lola bailando con un chico albino con una camiseta que dice "Logan", Miawa y Reisuke bailando, Washington bailando con una chica con una camiseta con etiqueta que dice "Hello. My Name is Tera". Abraham bailando con una chica disfrazada de hada. Ronnie Anne bailando con Sid. Una aguila calva que entró por la ventana y se queda parada en una barra del techo. Linka estaba cerca de Lincoln, y choca con un chico moreno de rasgos latinos, chaqueta purpura y jeans azules.

-Disculpa.-el chico.

-No importa...Oye, te pareces mucho a una amiga. Es ella.-le señala a Ronnie Anne.

-Es mi prima.-

-No sabia que Ronnie Anne tenia un primo muy guapo.-

-¡Jaja!-el chico un poco sonrojado.-Primera vez que me dicen eso. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir elogios que no sean de mis padres o hermana.-

-Pues deberias acostumbrarte, si es que nos vieramos mas seguido.-

-Soy de Hammer Woods. Vine por mi hermana. Ella es novia de uno de los miembros de Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos.-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro. Es el rubio. Soy Ronaldo Andres Santiago, pero puedes decirme Ron Andy.-

-Ron Andy. Mi nombre es Linka. Linka Loud. ¿Bailamos?-

-Si tu quieres.-y se ponen a bailar.

-Parece que Linka ya encontró pareja.-Lincoln mirando a Linka y a Ron Andy.

Luego de 3 canciones, las Candies se retiran. Llegan 4 chicos de 16 años vestidos de raperos. El mas grande posee lentes de sol y una gorra hacia adelante, la unica chica es pelirroja y con una boina, un chico de cabello castaño con la gorra hacia atras, y un chico pelinegro con el cabello levantado.

-¡Buenas noches, primaria de Royal Woods!-el chico de la gorra hacia atrás.-Soy Carl.-

-¡Y yo Soda!-el chico del cabello levantado.

-¡Y yo Susy!-la chica de la boina.-¡Y el es nuestro gran amigo, el Gran Johnny!-

-¡¿Como estan todos aqui presentes?!-Johnny. Muchos chicos gritan-¡No los escucho!-y los chicos vuelven a gritar.

-¡Son los Amigos de Johnny!-Lisa emocionada.

-¡Este baile está algo silencioso! ¡Vamos a animarla un poco mas!-

Los Amigos de Johnny se ponen a cantar, mientras los chicos y chicas bailan. La chica en un movimiento le bota por accidente el micrófono del chico de gorra hacia atrás. Lisa iba a tomar el microfono, pero un chico de 5 años con lentes, castaño y bata de científico lo toma primero. El chico comienza a soltar unas rimas, presentandose como Levi. Lisa toma el micrófono y tambien se presenta. Levi (a modo de rimas) le dice que ha escuchado de ella, pero que ya no era nadie, pero Lisa (tambien a modo de rima) le dice que es una genio con o sin titulo, desafiandolo a una competencia de rap.

Todos rodean a Lisa y Levi, quienes comenzaron a soltar rimas. Cada estrofa diciendo indirectas o insultos que solo Lisa y Levi entendieron, hasta que Levi le habla de una ecuación para un invento, y Lisa le demuestra a Levi que se equivocó en un calculo y que tenia toda la ecuación mala, haciendo que quede boquiabierto. Lisa lo mira con una sonrisa y deja caer el microfono.

-Y como ves, aun soy una genio. Mucho mejor que tu.-

-Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.-

-¿Quieres que intercambiemos rimas?-

-Con mucho gusto.-

Y el baile continua, con los Amigos de Johnny cantando, mientras los demas bailaban, y Lisa y Levi parecían que estaban intercambiando rimas, pero de forma mas amistosas.

Luego de 3 canciones, los Amigos de Johnny se despiden y se van. Sube un dj de 15 años con un traje negro y un escrito en su espalda que dice "Tumba". El chico comienza hacer mezcla de sonidos, y el baile continua. Derrepente, el dj cambia de música, y todos bailan abrazados. Nuevamente Chandler trata de hacer algo, pero la aguila calva comienza a molestarlo, hasta hacer que chocara con un muro. Lincoln y Mizuki se abrazan, al igual que las otras parejas. Mizuki estaba totalmente roja. Lincoln y Mizuki se miraron directo a la cara.

-Lincoln...-Mizuki mirando a Lincoln a los ojos.

-¿Si, Mizuki?-

-La he...pasado bien con...contigo.-

-Yo tambien la he pasado bien contigo, Mizuki. Es la primera vez que bailo en un baile que no sea de videojuego.-

-Yo...yo tambien. Es mi pri...primer baile con un chico, y...y sin congelarme.-

-Yo sinceramente no lo veia la gran cosa, pero creo que es mucho mejor cuando sales a divertirte.-

-Lincoln...-Mizuki.-...¿Te...te gusta alguien?-

-¿Que si me gusta alguien? Claro. Me agradan muchas personas.-

-No, no. Hablo de que...de que...si te gusta mucho alguien.-

-Aaaah. Te refieres de que si me gusta a alguien. La verdad no. Por el momento no estoy muy interesado en eso.-

-¿Y...y...que harias si...le gustaras a alguien?-

-...-

-...-

-...No lo se. Jamas me ha pasado. Pero creo que lo correcto seria decirle la verdad, pero por otro lado, se le haría sufrir.-

-Me...me gustaría...decirte...algo.-

-Claro. Dime.-

-Lincoln...(suspira hondo)...tu...tu...me...me...-

-...-

-(Tragando demasiado aire y cerrando los ojos) ¡Me gustas mucho!-y sin notarlo, la aguila calva pasó y se llevó el reloj de Lincoln.

-¡Hey!-Lincoln.-¡Se llevó mi reloj!-y corre tras la aguila, hasta que esta justo deja caer el reloj sobre las manos de Mizuki.-Lo siento, Mizuki. No pude escucharte. ¿Que ibas a decirme?-

-...-Mizuki apunto de decir algo, pero luego sonrie y cierra los ojos, haciendo una seña negativa con la cabeza.-Nada...si...sigamos bailando.-

Ambos siguieron bailando, hasta que Tumba se retira. Llega una nueva banda conformada por 4 chicos: un chico con moicano castaño de ropa purpura con una guitarra, un chico vestido de pinocho y frenos con un bajo, un chico desportista de rojo con una bateria, y un chico rubio de camiseta celeste y short cafe con otra guitarra.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-Lincoln.

-Son la banda de mi cuñado.-Ron Andy.-Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos.-

-¡Hola, primaria Royal Woods!-el de moicano.-¡¿Quieren rock?!-

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-

-¡Dije, ¿quieren rock?!-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!-

La banda se pone a tocar, mientras los demas bailan. El chico de gorro blanco y Paige se ponen a bailar sobre una mesa en la que estaban sentados Liam, Rusty y Zach. Un chico de gorro de Torombolo estaba abrazando tanto a Cookie, como a Jordan chica. El rubio lanza un pañuelo, el cual es atrapado por la maestra Johnson, y justo estornuda sobre el pañuelo. Polly toma una lata, sin haber notado que Risas la agito, abre la lata, y queda toda salpicada.

-Esos chicos...-Lincoln mirandomos detenidamente.-Me recuerdan mucho a mis hermanas.-

Lincoln y Mizuki bailaban juntos. Estaban cerca del director Huggins.

-¿Como se las arregló para contratar a estas bandas?-el entrenador Pakowsky al director Huggins.

-Compensación. Demande a un parque de diversiones por haberme dejado colgado en la montaña rusa por 2 horas.-

Mas tarde, ya todos regresan a sus casas. Rita fue a recoger a los hermanos Louds y a Mizuki. Ya en casa de los Miyamotos, Lincoln fue a deja a Mizuki al frente de su casa.

-La pase bien, Lincoln.-

-Fue divertido. Primera vez que voy a un baile sin estar todo el tiempo cerca del ponche y los muffits.-

-Lincoln...quiero regalarte esto.-le entrega un collar con un talisman en forma de corazón.-Es un collar que yo misma hice.-

-Gracias, Mizuki. Se ve hermoso.-

-(suspiro).-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-...No. Nada. Fue una tarde divertida.-

Lincoln y Mizuki se despiden. Lincoln estaba por subir a la Van, pero Mizuki lo detiene.

-¡Lincoln!-

-¿Si, Mizuki?-

-(Tragando mucho aire)…Daisuki.-sonriendole y entra a la casa. Sin que Lincoln lo notara, Lisa les dice a las hermanas Loud lo que significaba.

Lincoln sube a bordo de Vanzilla. Las chicas se quedaron mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¡Nada!-dicen las chicas con una sonrisa.

-Eh...Lisa. ¿Que significa Daisuki?-

Lisa estaba por decir algo, pero Linka y Liberty le tapan la boca.

-Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti, hermano.-las albinas al unísono.

"Daisuki. ¿Que significara esa palabra? ¿Y por que no dejan que Lisa me lo diga? ¿Sera una despedida? ¿Sera algo como "la pase bien"? Mejor le pregunto a Miawa y a Reisuke el significado."

Los hermanos Louds y Rita regresan a la casa Loud. Al llegar, notan a Lori echando ferozmente a Clyde de la casa.

-¡Largate de aqui, pervertido! ¡Y no vuelvas nunca!-

-¡Es que...yo...yo...!-

-¡Largate ahora!-le lanza un palo de golf.

Clyde sale corriendo. Justo se bajan los Louds de Vanzilla.

-Lori, ¿que ocurrio?-Rita.-¿Por que echaste a Clyde de esa forma?-

-¡Sorprendi a ese pervertido literalmente en mi habitación oliendo mi ropa interior!-

-¿Y que esperabas?-Lincoln.-Clyde estaba detras tuyo, desde que lo conozco. Y ya tenia esas conductas maniáticas. Una vez lo sorprendí oliendo el shampoo que usamos. Y otra vez lo sorprendí espiandote.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y por que nunca me lo dijiste?!-

-Te lo he dicho mas de 20 veces. ¿Acaso nunca me has hecho caso?-

-¿Que dijiste? Es que me llego un mensaje de mi bubuosito.-

-Eso te pasa por querer intentar sacarle celos a Lincoln.-Linka.

-¿Y por que no le pides a Bobby que sea tu caddi?-Liberty.

-...Buena idea. Gracias, chicas.-mira a Lincoln.-Gracias por nada, tonto.-

Mas tarde, los Louds se encontraban cenando. Lincoln les cuenta a todos el como le fue en el baile, hasta que escuchan algo golpear la ventana.

-¿Que fue eso?-Rita.

-Viene de la ventana.-Lana señalando.

Lincoln se asoma a ver. La águila calva entra de golpe, volando por todo el comedor.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!-Lori cubriendose.

-¡Un águila calva!-Lana emocionada.

-¡Cuidado, sus garras podrian ser filosas!-Lynn sr agachado.

La aguila vuela por todo el comedor de manera circular, hasta que aterriza parada justo frente a Lincoln.

-...-Lincoln moviendose y viendo que la aguila estaba mirandolo.-¿Que le pasa?-

-Creo que ya se que le pasa.-Lana examinandola de cerca.-Creo que te quiere a ti, Lincoln.-

-¿A mi?-

-Creo que quiere que la adoptes.-Lana. La aguila mueve una ala.

-¿Quiere que Lincoln la adopte?-Rita.

-¡¿Y por que Lincoln y yo no?!-Lynn. La aguila vuela y comienza a atacar a Lynn.-¡Aahhh! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaah!-y la aguila regresa a estar frente a Lincoln.

-Creo que ya te respondió, Lynn.-Lana.

-Eh...¿mamá?-

-Lana se maneja mejor con sus mascotas, asi que quizas pueda ayudarte.-Rita.

-¿Me dejaras adoptarla?-

-Creo que eso lo tienes que ver tu, Lincoln. Pero si vas a adoptarla, recuerda hacerte responsable de ella.-

Elecciones:

1.-Adoptar a la águila.

2.-No adoptar a la águila.

Continuará...


	26. Comedor Familiar

Comedor Familiar

-Esta bien. Si quieres quedarte conmigo, bienvenido a la casa Loud, amigo.-Lincoln extendiendo el brazo. Él aguila vuela y se pone sobre la cabeza de Lincoln.-O mejor ahí, en mi cabeza...Es un poco pesada.-

-¿Pero es literalmente legal tener a una águila en casa?-Lori.

-Por ley, no está permitido, pero he visto a esta aguila calva volar por todo Royal Woods ya desde hace unos meses. Sin duda, es la misma. La pregunta aqui es...¿Por que no se ha movido del pueblo? No es su hábitat natural.-

-Pero sea lo que sea, tenemos a un nuevo amigo en casa.-Lana mirando al águila.

-...-Lori con una expresión de "puedo sacar provecho a esto".

-¡Ni lo pienses!-Lola.-¡Dices algo, y yo le dire a Bobby el como te quedaste mirando a ese sujeto llamado Hugh!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como es que tu sabes eso?!-

"Mmm...esta águila ha estado volando desde hace mucho. En realidad, la primera vez que la vi, fue en mi cumpleaños 11..."

Flash back (hace un año aproximadamente):

Lincoln estaba afuera, observando como su familia estaba celebrando el cumpleaños. Estaba con una rebanada de pastel, hasta que nota al águila calva volar cerca.

Fin flash back:

"Realmente no me acordaba de eso, pero si, que me quitó mi teléfono, cuando Rachel y yo nos quedamos atrapados en la torre de agua. ¿Que le pasara a esta águila? ¿Por que quiere quedarse conmigo? Lana parece entenderse mejor con los animales que yo. Quizas ella pueda averiguarlo."

-¿Y como la llamaras, Lincoln?-Lana.

-No se si sea buena idea tenerlo en casa, pero esa águila parece estar empeñada a quedarse.-Rita.

-No lo se. ¿Que tal Rochel?-y la aguila le protesta.-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Pensare en otro nombre...¿Que tal Tobby?-y la águila le vuelve a alegar.

-¿Y que tal Robert?-Lola. La águila alega.

-Mmm...tal vez George.-Lisa. La águila alega.

-¿Señor Plumas?-Luan. La aguila alega.

-¿Y que tal Silverfly?-Leni.-Como esa aguila de ese comic del chico de la luna.-La aguila levanta el ala, en señal de que le agradó.

-¿Silverfly? Esta bien. Bienvenido a la casa Loud, Silverfly.-

-Mantén a ese parajarraco lejos de mi, por favor.-Luna.-No quiero que dañe mis instrumentos.-

Domingo:

Estaba amaneciendo en Royal. Lincoln se levanta, junto a Linka y Liberty. Notan que Silverfly estaba comiendose un salmón.

-¿De donde sacó ese pescado?-Linka.

-Debio traerla de fuera.-Lincoln.

-Entonces tal vez no haga falta en alimentarlo.-Liberty.

Los trillizos se baña, se visten, y bajan a desayunar. Lincoln mira el televisor, y nota que estaban dando un programa, en la que aparece un sujeto de lentes y calvo, con sombrero.

-Hoy en "Rarezas": Un esqueleto de un investigador con la pelvis aplastada encontrado en el amazonas; avistamientos de ovnis a las afueras de Detroit; un lobo de 3 cabezas avistado en Canadá; un oso pardo conviviendo con un oso panda y un oso polar en los bosques de California; humanos magnéticos; pedos con olor a fruta; y el tema principal: Brujos. ¿Realmente existieron? Segun un libro descubierto en un castillo abandonado en Europa, relata que hace 500 años, los brujos, quienes eran perseguidos y exterminados, hicieron un juramento de mantenerse escondidos del mundo, hasta que llegue el momento indicado. Si esto es cierto, ¿donde estarán? ¿Estaran entre nosotros? ¿Puede ser algun amigo, colega de trabajo o hasta su vecino un brujo? ¿Y cuando es ese momento indicado? El libro tambien relata que existen animales capaces de detectar poder mágico en humanos. Todo eso y mas en "Rarezas".-

-No conocia este programa. Por alguna razon, me acordé de Sabrina y los Moiras. Bueno, mejor ire a desayunar, antes que Linka y Liberty se acaben el zombiebrown.-

Lincoln entra a la cocina, y se pone a desayunar, junto a su familia.

-Que alguien se asome para ver que ese huele bragas no este husmeando por aquí.-Lori.-Si descubro que sigue espiandome, literalmente le pondre una orden de alejamiento.-

-Tu fuiste quien lo dejó entrar, pese a que sabias lo enamorado y obsesionado que estaba por ti.-Lincoln.-¿Que buscabas exactamente con traerlo? ¿Un nuevo sirviente, o tratar de sacarme celos? Porque lo segundo no me dio ni pizca de celos.-

-Mira, Lincoln. Literalmente aun estoy molesta con ese enano degenerado. Asi que no me hagas enfadar aun mas, si no quieres que te haga un pretzel humano...-Silverfly llega, volando sobre los Louds. Se va por la ventana.-Deberias enjaular esa ave.-

-No. Mejor que pasé libremente, como las mascotas de Lana. Además, parece ser muy autosuficiente. Esta mañana lo observé comiendo un pescado que quien sabe de donde lo sacó.-

-Mas te vale que ese pajarraco no me moleste, porque o si no, llamaré a control animal...-

-Y si haces eso, le dire a Carol y a Alexandra que fuiste tu, quien saboteo su experimento.-Lola.-Y ademas que fuiste tu, quien las fotografió mientras se bañaban.-

-¡¿Quien te conto eso...?! Es decir, ¿de que estas, hablando, Lola?-

-Tengo mis contactos.-Lola con una sonrisa engreida.

-Chicos, no olviden que iremos al restaurante de su padre.-Rita.

-¿Y por que tengo que ir yo tambien?-Lynn.

-No olvides el juego de la otra semana.-Rita.-A menos que quieras perdertelo, Lynn.-

-¡Atch!-Lynn de brazos cruzados.

-¡Very good news, family!-Luna llegando emocionada.-¡Gracias a mi nuevo manager, Lulu esta cada vez mas cerca de lograr su sueño de ser una gran cantante!-

-¿A cambio de tu alma?-Lucy asustando a todos.

-¡No me asustes asi, Lucy! La otra semana cantare frente a miles de personas en el juego de la próxima semana.-

-¿En mi juego?-Lynn.

-¡Yes! ¡Y Kombala me confirmó que Mick Swagger estará allí! ¡Tendre mi segunda oportunidad para ganarme su aprecio!-

-Que bien, hija.-Lynn sr.

-Espero que te vaya bien.-Rita.

-¿Estas segura, Luna?-Lincoln.-Porque las Candies y Tabby dijeron que Mick Swagger tocaria en Ciudad de México la otra semana.-

-Apuesto que las Candies y Tabby deben estar celosas de que esté comenzando a superarlas. Ademas ¿que te importa, perdedor? Nos abandonaste para seguir con tus cosas, egoísta.-

-Solo te estoy diciendo lo que Tabby dijo.-

-Si, claro. Tabby lo hace por la bondad de su corazón.-Luna con sarcasmo.-Ire a ensayar.-

-No olvides el almuerzo familiar, Luna.-Rita.

Mas tarde, los Louds estaban en el restaurante familiar. Las mesas reservadas para los Rivers, Miyamotos y Moiras, estaban al frente y los lados de la mesa de los Louds. Habian algunos clientes que llegaron.

-¡Mozooooo!-Ricochet, sentado junto a Goro y Maggie.-¡Una gaseosa!-Mira a Goro, haciendole una seña.-¡Una y otra mas!-

-...-Flipp, guardando pan en una bolsa.-Mozo, me falta mi canasta de pan.-

-Condenada aguila calva.-Huggins cortando carne.-Se robo el salmón que pesque esta mañama.-

-¡...!-Hank y Hawk comiendo unos sándwiches, lanzandose mutuamente mayonesa al darle un fuerte mordisco.-...¡Jajajajajajajaja!-

-...-Sam mirando a Luna desde lejos.

-Eh...Luna.-Lincoln.-Sam está ahí.-

-¿Y que? No tengo nada que hablar con ella. Me abandonó, como el resto de esos idiotas.-

Llegan los Casagrande.

-¡Bubuosito!-Lori emocionada.

-¡Osita!-Bobby emocionado.

Ambos se iban a abrazar, pero Carl Casagrande se interpone entre ambos, dándole una rosa a Lori.

-Buenas tardes, mi gacela. Deja que este tigre te acompañe y te dedique la hermosa canción que he estado ensayando solo para ti.-

-Carl, no olvides ponerte la servilleta, para que no te manches.-Frida, colocandole una servilleta a modo de babero.-Ya sabes que te manchas muy facilmente.-

-¡Mamá!-Carl quejándose, mientras otros chicos que estaban en el restaurante se rien.

-¿Como han estado, familia Casagrande?-Rita saludando a los Casagrande.

-Muy bien, Rita.-Rosa.-Me alegra ver que nuestras familias se reunan nuevamente.-

-Ha pasado tiempo de que no teniamos una reunión entre familias.-Hector.-Lamentamos lo del año pasado.-

-No se preocupen.-Rita.-Eso ya esta superado.-

-¿Que pasó el año pasado?-Ron Andy a Linka.

-Se disputaron por Lori y Bobby en con quienes pasarian el dia de acción de gracias.-Linka.-Y todo acabó en una guerra de comida.-

-Y los primos Santiagos de Hammer Woods vinieron con nosotros.-Carlota.

Llega una chica muy parecida a Bobby, acompañada por el chico rubio del short azul de Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos. Lori y el chico se quedan cara a cara mirándose.

-Esto...literalmente...es extraño.-Lori levantando una mano, al igual que el rubio, como si estuvieran mirando un espejo.

-Literalmente de acuerdo. ¿Eres...Lori Loud? Te he visto en algunas fotos que Bebe me ha mostrado de su familia de Greant Lake.-

-Soy Lori Loud. ¿Quien eres tu?-

-Soy Loki. Loki Loud.-

-¿Loud?-todos los Louds. Rita sobretodo estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos.-Hector.-Ya hablaremos todos juntos despues.-y los Casagrande y Loki se sientan atras de la mesa Loud.

-Hola, patético.-Ronnie Anne a Lincoln.

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien, perdedor. ¿No has tenido problemas con tus hermanas?-

-Casi nada.-

-¿Sabias que habra un torneo de videojuegos?-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, y el ganador o ganadora recibirá un premio misterioso. Sera de 4 personas por equipos.-

-Suena divertido.-Linka.

-¿Cuando será?-Liberty.

-Todavia no han fijado la fecha. Lo vi publicado en el Salón Verde. Aun hay mucho tiempo para registrarse.-

Llegan los Rivers: Rachel, Michelle, Michael y Tatchel Rivers. Ademas, tambien estaban con ellos Drake, Josh, y una chica veinteañera de cabello castaño. Los Louds se dan cuenta de ellos.

-Que lugar tan vulgar es este.-Michael.

-Es un restaurante para pobres.-Tatchel.-¿Que esperabas?-

-Aun asi, se ve acogedor.-Michelle.

-Mas vale que la comida lo valga.-Michael.-Aunque lo dudo.-

-Espero que tambien haya un buen vino.-Tatchel.-¿Y donde está Megan, Drake?-

-Dijo que llegaria un poco tarde.-Drake mirando su teléfono.-Se estrellaron un camion de pasteles con un camión de cojines ruidosos, asi que debió tomar otra ruta.-

-Buenas tardes.-Kotaro.-Ustedes deben ser los Rivers. Vengan. Por aqui esta la mesa que reservaron.-

Kotaro guia a los Rivers hacia la mesa reservada, la cual estaba a la derecha de los Louds. Michael y Tatchel miran el restaurante con algo de desagrado. Luego se sientan y reciben las cartas del menu.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Rachel a Lincoln.-Hola, familia Loud.-

-Hola, señora Loud.-Michelle.

-Rachel, Michelle, Michael y Tatchel, sean bienve...-Rita amablemente.

-¿Que no tienen nada fino aqui?-Michael mirando la carta.-Espero que el sabor lo valga.-

-Pero tienen un buen vino.-Tatchel.-Conozco esta marca chilena.-

-Ignorenlos.-Rachel.-Estan acostumbrados a comer donde siempre.-

-Papá, mamá, saluden, por favor.-Michelle.

-Cierto. ¿Donde estan mis modales?-Michael.-Hola...Rita...Hola, Lincoln. ¿Te ha ido bien en la escuela? Porque a Rachel parece que no.-y Rachel se molesta.

-Hola, Rita.-Tatchel.-Veo que trajiste a todos tus hijos...Hola, Lincoln.-

-Asi que ustedes tambien son amigos de los Louds.-Rosa acercandose a los River junto a Hector.

-Mucho gusto. Somos los Casagrande.-Hector.-Y...-

-Si, si, mucho gusto.-Michael evitando contacto visual.

-Perdonen a mis padres.-Michelle.-Son algo reservados. Ellos son Michael y Tatchel River. Soy Michelle River, y ella es mi hermana Rachel. Y ellos son Drake Parker, Josh Nichol, y Condesa Spidy.-

-Son la servidumbre.-Tatchel.-No son familia.-

-Mucho gusto.-Hector.

-Esperamos llevarnos bien como familia.-Rosa. Junto a Hector, les extienden la mano, pero Michael y Tatchel los ignoran.

-¿Es tu novia?-Carl Casagrande a Lincoln, señalando a Rachel, quien reacciona.

-¡No somos novios!-Rachel ruborizadas.

-Adelante, tigre blanco.-Carl dandole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.-Mucha suerte.-

-Ella no...-

Llegan los Miyamotos. Kotaro los recibe.

-Buenas tardes. Ustedes deben ser los Miyamotos.-

-Buenas tardes...Kotaro.-Riza mirando el nombre de Kotaro en su chaqueta.

-Somos los Miyamotos.-Otani.

-Pasen. Por aquí está su mesa.-

Los Miyamotos se sientan a la izquierda de los Louds.

-Hola, Rita san.-Otani y Riza.

-Hola, Otani y Risa.-Rita.

-¡Hola, señor y señora Miyamoto!-las hermanas Louds.-¡Hola, Mizuki!-

-Hola, chicas.-Mizuki.-Ho..hola, Lincoln. Hola, Rachel.-

-Hola, Mizuki.-Lincoln, Rachel y Ronnie Anne.

-Ronnie Anne, asi que ella tambien es tu amiga.-Rosa.-Hola, somos los Casagrande.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.-Hector.

-El gusto es de nosotros.-Riza.

-Somos los Miyamotos.-Otani.-Mizuki, no sabia que ella tambien es tu amiga.-

-En realidad...solo nos hemos topado un par de veces.-Ronnie Anne.

-Asiaticos.-Michael.-Entonces ustedes deben ser los Miyamotos. Los padres de la chiquilla Mizuki.-

-Ustedes deben ser lo Rivers.-Otani saludando con reverencia junto a Riza.-Mucho gusto.-

-...Lo que diga.-Tatchel.

-Hola, señor y señora Miyamoto.-Michelle.

-Michelle. ¿Como has estado?-Riza.

-Muy bien, señora Riza.-

-¿Tambien sales con ella?-Carl a Lincoln, señalandole a Mizuki. Esta ultima se sonroja.

-Solo somos...-

Llegan los Moiras, causando algo de miedo por el restaurante: Sabrina, Ludwick, Letizia, Gina, Cassandra, Ashley, Wendy, Monty, el cocinero, una mujer canosa de larga nariz, y un veinteañero de unos 2 metros alto y cabello corto recto. Kotaro los recibe con algo de miedo.

-Us...ustedes deben ser los Moiras. Pasen. Por aqui está la mesa que reservaron.-

-Muchas graaaacias.-Letizia con su sonrisa intimidante, asustando a Kotaro.

Kotaro los lleva a la mesa asignada: al frente de la mesa de los Louds.

-¡Aaah! ¡La llorona!-Hector asustado. Frida y Carlos se abrazan por miedo. Carlota, CJ, Carl y Carlitos se abrazan por miedo. Rosa, asustada, saca una cruz. Bebe y Loki se abrazan por miedo.

-Tranquilos.-Linka a los Casagrande.-Son buenas personas, aunque den un poco de miedo.-

-Los Moiras. Sean bievenidos al comedor familiar.-Rita saludando.

-Buenas tardes, familia Loud.-Los Moiras saludando, excepto el altísimo.

-Franky, no seas maleducado.-Monty.-Saludalos.-

-Mucho...gusto...-Franky con una mirada inexpresiva.

-(¡Que altísimo!).-Lincoln sorprendido.

-Ustedes deben ser los Louds.-Monty.-Mucho gusto. Soy Monty Moira, hermano de Ludwick. El es mi hijo Franky.-señalando al sujeto alto.

-Y ella es mi madre, Maruja.-Letizia presentando a la anciana narizona.

-Muuuuchoooo gustooooo.-Maruja con una cara intimidante, asustando a todos.

-Y el es Cuasimodo.-Ludwick presentando al cocinero de los Moiras.-Nuestro cocinero personal, pero es como de la familia.-

-¿Que taaaal?-Cuasimodo con una sonrisa intimidante, asustando a todos.

-¿No les dan algo de miedo?-Ron Andy un poco asustado, al igual que Ronnie Anne.

-Ya te dije que son buenas personas, Ron.-Linka.

-Señor y señora Moira.-Riza.-¿Como han estado?-

-Tiempo sin verlos.-Otani.

-Otani, que bueno que te veo.-Ludwick acercandose a Otani. Le muestra un libro.-El otro dia, Ashley estaba leyendo una novela tuya, y creo que esta parte...-señalandole unas lineas.-Esta algo...subida de tono.-

-Es solo ficción, Ludwick.-Otani.-Ademas, son adolescentes. A ellos les gustan estas cosas.-

-Si, pero es algo inapropiado para su edad. Tiene 15 años.-

-Eso es normal.-Maruja.-Yo ya tenia 14 años cuando tuve mi primera vez.-y muchos quedan viéndola.

-¡Mamá, aqui no!-Letizia algo avergonzada.

-No te hagas el puro, Lud.-Monty.-¿No recuerdas el agujero en el camerino en Excallibur?-

-¿Que agujero?-Letizia.

-Eh...-Ludwick nervioso.-...Lincoln, ¿como va todo en la escuela?-

-Va todo bien, señor Moira.-

-Hola, chicos.-Sabrina.

-Hola, Sabrina.-Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Oye, ¿a cuantos bandos estas jugando?-Carl a Lincoln.

-No estoy jugando a ningun bando. Son solo mis amigas.-

-Si, son solo amigas a los 12.-Maruja.-y a los 14 ya estaran sudando y bombeando.-y todos se quedan mirandola, mientras las madres le tapan los oidos a sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!-Letizia avergonzada.

-¿Bombeando?-Lincoln.-¿Que cosa bombearemos?-

-Disculpen a mi madre.-Letizia.-Está algo senil.-

-Asi que ustedes son los Moiras.-Michael a la familia Moira. Letizia camina rápidamente hacia ellos, intimidando a los señores Rivers.

-Hoooola.-Letizia con su sonrisa intimidante.-Soy Letizia Moira. Madre de Sabrina, la amiga de su hija Rachel.-

-Eh...eh...Mucho gusto.-Tatchel saludando algo asustada.

-Y yo soy Ludwick Moira.-Ludwick saludando a Michael. Este le da la mano con algo de desconfianza.

Al rato, Lynn sr les trae los platillos a las 5 familias. Todos le agradecen a Lynn sr, excepto Michael y Tatchel. Lynn sr se asusta un poco con los Moiras. Todos estaban almorzando. Carlitos mira a Cuasimodo, el cual le mira con una sonrisa intimidante, y Carlitos se asusta y se cubre con su plato.

-Es un gusto que las familias se reunan.-Rosa.-Hector, sirvele mas a Ronaldo. Esta muy flacucho.-

-No estoy flaco, abuela.-Ron Andy.-Solo hago mucho ejercicio.-

-No, no, no. Los jovenes en crecimiento necesitan alimentarse bien. Sobretodo los que hacen mucho ejercicio.-

-...-Los Rivers almorzando. Michelle parecia que queria hablar algo, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

-...No está mal.-Michael.-¿Estas bien, hija? Te ves preocupada por algo.-

-No. No es nada.-Michelle aparentando calma.

-Wendy, comete el brócoli.-Letizia.

-No quiero, mamá.-Wendy.-Sabe feo.-

-Si no comes, no habrá postre.-

-Parece que todo esta tranquilo.-Lincoln a sus amigas y hermanas.

-En cualquier momento comenzara.-Rachel susurrandole.-Lo ha hecho siempre. Solo le falta sacar un tema cualquiera para hablar y denigrarme en el paso.-

-Asi que...Ludwick.-Michael.-Tambien eres un empresario. Nunca habia escuchado hablar de los Moiras. Nisiquiera en las reuniones a las que hemos ido.-

-Somos algo introvertidos en ese aspecto.-Ludwick.-Dejemoslo asi.-

-Entiendo. Y sobre sus hijas...¿A que se dedican todas ellas? ¿Se siente orgulloso de todas ellas?-

-Antes de sentir orgullo por los hijos, primero hay que hacer que ellos se sientan orgullosos de sus padres.-

-Y siempre llevandolos por el buen camino.-Otani.-Lo siento. No queria entrometerme.-

-Es un buen punto lo que dijo, Otani san.-Ludwick.-Y sobre mis hijas, estoy orgulloso de todas ellas, y ellas sienten lo mismo por mi y su madre. Son estudiantes excelentes y no se han desviado al mal camino. Si tu hijo o hija no te respeta, entonces algo estas haciendo mal.-

-¿Y si le has dado todo a tus hijas, y aun asi no te respetan?-Michael.

-Una cosa es darle todo.-Ludwick moviendo su mano a modo de dar algo.-y otra cosa es darle todo.-haciendo señas, a modo de apoyar a alguien.-Y si no te respetan, entonces estas haciendo algo mal como padre.-

Michael estaba por decir algo, pero se quedo callado por unos momentos y continuó almorzando.

-Le cerró la boca.-Rachel a Sabrina.

-Yo le dije que te defendiera si trataba de denigrarte, aunque no hace falta decírselo.-Sabrina.-Lincoln se me adelantó.-

-¡...!-Rachel sorprendida.-¿Lincoln?-

-Disculpa...-Carlota a Gina.-¿En donde conseguiste ese vestido?-

-La hice yo misma. Soy modista.-

-¿Puedes hacerme una igual?-

-Esta bien. Dame tus datos y te lo entregare cuando esté listo.-

Llega Silverfly por la puerta.

-¡¿Que es eso?!-Michael.

-¡Un aguila calva!-Carlos y Letizia emocionados.

-¡Lincoln, sacala de aquí!-Rita.-¡Podria incomodar a los clientes de tu padre!-

-Interesante.-Ludwick de pie y dejando que Silverfly se apoye en su brazo, pero luego, su expresión cambia a una seria, como si hubiese visto algo en Silverfly.-...-mirando fijamente a Silverfly.

-Lincoln, ¿de donde vino esa águila?-Sabrina con la misma expresion.

-No lo se.-Lincoln.-Ha rondado por el pueblo desde hace mucho. Y vino a mi casa para quedarse recien ayer.-

-Esta águila...¿sera acaso un...?-

-¿Un que?-Rachel.

-Nada.-Sabrina.-Solo estaba pensando en otra cosa.-

-Aunque me...me parece hermosa.-Mizuki.-¿Como se llama?-

-Silverfly.-Lincoln.-Asi quiso que la llamaramos.-

-Es un buen familiar.-Ludwick. La aguila se va del restaurante.

-¿Familiar?...Claro. Las mascotas son parte de la familia.-Lincoln.

-Espero que esa criatura tenga sus vacunas al dia.-Michael.-No hay nada mas repugnante que ver un animal sucio en un restaurante.-y Silverfly vuela, robandole el tenedor y yéndose del restaurante.

-Parece que te escuchó, papá.-Michelle.-Y no se ve repugnante. Es un aguila calva muy hermoso.-

-Como sea. ¿Que podia esperarse de un sitio como este?-

-¿Que tiene de malo?-Monty a Michael.-La comida esta deliciosa.-

-Y Sabrosa.-Hector comiendo.-Pero no tanto como lo hace Rosa.-

-¿Y como te fue en el baile, Ronnie?-María Casagrande.

-Fue divertido. Estuvieron las Candies, Los Amigos de Johnny, Dj Tumba, y la banda de Loki, Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos.-

-¡Las Candies!-Luna.-¡¿Por que las contrataron a ellas y no a mi?! ¡Yo he tocado en bailes escolares desde hace tiempo!-

-Tal vez ya no eres buena como antes.-Lola.

-¡No te pedi tu opinión!-

-Y debieron ver la batalla de rap entre Lisa y un niño parecido a ella.-Lincoln.-Creo que se llamaba Levi.-

-Cierto. Lo habia olvidado. Estuvieron geniales los 2.-Ronnie Anne.

-Desconocia que Levi tambien era un cientifico.-Lisa.-Ni siquiera habia escuchado algo sobre él.-

-Literalmente no me esperaba a que nos hariamos famosos tan pronto.-Loki.-Mis hermanos y yo hemos disfrutado mucho tocando como banda, aunque mi hermano Luke es a quien le gusta mas la música. Yo prefiero mas el golf.-

-¡¿Juegas golf?!-Lori sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Y ya estoy literalmente dentro del campeonato de las estatales de Michigan.-

-¡¿En las estatales?!-Lori sorprendida.

-¿Cuantos hermanos tienes, Loki?-Frida.

-Somos 11...es decir, 10 hermanos en total.-Loki.-Yo soy el mayor, y mis hermanos son: Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Lars, los gemelos Leif y Lexx, Levi y Leon.-

-¿Lynn?-Lynn.

-¿Y a que se dedican tus padres?-Carlos.

-Mi papá es odontologo. Hace poco que esta planeando publicar una novela. Y mi mamá es una cheff célebre. Se llaman Rito y Lynna Loud.-

-¡¿Rito?! ¡¿Lynna?!-Rita sorprendida.

-¿Sucede algo, señora Loud?-Loki.

-Mamá, ellos son...-Linka apunto de decirlo, pero Rita le hace una seña de que no diga nada.

-No...nada. Solo que se me hicieron muy conocidos.-

-Claro que...-Leni apunto de decir algo, pero Rita le tapa la boca.

-¿Le sucede algo, Rita san?-Riza.-La veo muy preocupada.-

-No pasa nada, Riza.-Rita. Se queda mirando a Linka por unos segundos, con una pequeña cara de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa, mama?-Linka.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-Liberty.

-No me pasa nada, chicas.-Rita.-Sigamos almorzando.-

"El tio Rito y la tía Lynna. Entonces, Loki y sus hermanos deben ser nuestros primos. Es la primera vez que oigo de ellos, pero...¿Que le pasa a mamá? Se que esta enojada con el tio Rito, pero, ¿por que no quiere decir nada mas? ¿Por que no quiere decirle nada a Loki? ¿Se le hace dificil hablar del tema? ¿O es otra razón? Mejor le preguntaré mas tarde."

-¿Y bailaste con algun chico?-Maria.

-No. Solo baile con Sid. No habia ningún chico disponible, a excepción de los 3 pelirrojos mira faldas y Chandler.-

-¿Y que hay de Lincoln?-Carlota.

-Yo fui con Mizuki al baile.-Lincoln. Mizuki se queda sonriendo.

-¿Te rechazó, hermana?-Michelle a Rachel.

-No me rechazó. Ni siquiera le pedi que salieramos. A mi no me importaba eso de bailar en parejas.-

-Pudiste haberme pedido consejos sobre chicos.-

-Callate.-

-Pero tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad en...la...pla...ya.-

-¡A mi no me importa!-Rachel sonrojada.

-No me extraña que te hayan rechazado.-Tatchel.-Con esa actitud tuya, dudo que consigas marido.-y Rachel se molesta. Tatchel se hecha vino en una copa. Sabrina mueve una mano, y la copa se cae sobre Tatchel.-¡Mi vestido!-

-¿Que paso?-Michael.

-¡La...la copa! ¡Se cayó sobre mi!-

-Ten mas cuidado, Tatchel.-

-¡No fui yo, Michael! ¡Se cayó sola! Y lo peor es que se me mancho mi mejor vestido.-

-Conozco una tintoreria que puede quitarle esa mancha.-Riza.-Le dare la dirección para que vaya a dejarlo allí.-

-¿Y que me vean en un sitio como ese? Mejor descelo a Condesa.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Sabrina?-Letizia.-¿No bailaste con ningun chico?-

-No quise.-

-¿No quisiste? ¿O el chico con el que querias bailar estaba ocupado?-Ashley mirando a Lincoln.

-...Solo no quise bailar.-Sabrina un poco sonrojada.

-Ya tendrás una cita con un muchacho, Sabrina.-Maruja.-Solo se paciente. Yo tenia 14 años, cuando conocí a tu abuelo. Y en nuestra primera cita nosotros hicimos el...-

-¡Mamá, no digas nada mas!-Letizia.-Aun es muy joven, como para saber ese tipo de cosas.-

-Pero no deberían preocuparse demasiado en citas.-Riza.-Aun tienen 12 años. Tienen mucho por delante, como para centrarse en citas y conocer chicos o chicas.-Mirando a Mizuki.-Por ahora, disfruten lo que les quede de infancia. Ya comenzara la pubertad a su debido momento.-

-Tiene razon, señora Miyamoto.-Maria.

Luego de un rato, las familias siguieron hablando, hasta que era la hora del postre.

-Eh...Mizuki.-Lincoln.-¿Que era lo que me habias dicho ayer en la noche? Daisuki, o algo asi.-y Mizuki se pone colorada.

-Yo se que significa.-Sabrina.-Significa: quiero ser tu amiga, y solo tu amiga, y nada mas que tu amiga.-

-¿En serio?-Lincoln mirando a Mizuki, mientras Sabrina parece hacerle una mueca de burla.

-Padre, madre.-Michelle suspirando.-Hay algo de lo que he querido hablarles, pero no he tenido el valor suficiente para decirles.-y los River se quedan mirandola.

-¿Que sucede, hija?-Michael.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?-Tatchel.-¿Es ese profesor acosador denuevo? Crei que ya nos habiamos encargado de él.-

-No, mamá. Él desaparecio sin dejar rastro.-Michelle.-Ni sus familiares saben donde esta. Escuchen...(suspira) hay una razon por la que insistí en invitarlos a ellos también.-Señalando a Drake, Josh, Megan y Condesa.

-¿Y cual es esa razon?-Michael.

-Mamá...papá...-Michelle suspirando

-Señorita...-Drake.

-Ya no tienes que llamarme asi.-Michelle a Drake.-Drake y yo...-Tomando a Drake de las manos.-...hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo.-

-...-Michael y Tatchel sorprendidos. Los demas tambien estaban escuchando.

-Que hermoso es ver a los jovenes expresar su amor.-Maruja.-¿Ya han tenido relaciones?-y todos la miran, mientras Letizia se da una facepalm de vergüenza. Michelle y Drake se quedan rojos.

-¿Relaciones?-Lana.-¿Que tipo de relaciones?-y Rita le tapa las orejas a Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lucy al mismo tiempo.

Michael estaba callado, hasta que da un suspiro, deja los cubiertos en la mesa, y se pone de pie.

-¡¿Saliendo con este muerto de hambre?!-Michael apuntando a Drake.-¡¿En serio?!-

-Papá, Drake y yo nos amamos.-Michelle.

-¡¿Pero con este?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para nuestra familia?!-

-Señor, con todo su permiso, creo que esta exagerando.-Hector.-El amor es asi. Aparece de la nada, en cualquier momento y con cualquier persona...-

-¡Usted cayese, viejo vulgar!-

-¡Oigame!-Maria levantandose. Tambien se levantan Rosa, Carlos y Frida.-¡No le hable así a mi padre!-

-¡Entonces no se entrometa en asuntos ajenos!-

-Michael, estas haciendo un escandalo.-Tatchel.-Detente.-

-¡Tu!-Tomando a Drake de la chaqueta.-¡Te di trabajo en mi hogar, mejore la vida de tu pobretona familia, ¿y asi es como me pagas?!-

-¡Papa, déjalo!-Michelle.

-¡Date cuenta de este tipo, hija! ¡¿Que puede ofrecerte?! ¡Nada! ¡No es mas que un vago sin futuro! ¡Ni siquiera ha dejado la casa de sus padres! ¡Piensa en lo que diran nuestros amigos y socios! ¡Nuestros rivales!-

-Señor River, calmese por favor.-Drake.-Yo no tengo malas intenciones con su hija. Y no crea que viviré como un mantenido. Trabajaré duro y me graduare de la universidad.-

-¡Yo nunca te aceptaré como parte de mi familia! ¡Para mi no eres mas que un vulgar pobre sin futuro! ¡Yo solo dejaré que mi hija se case con alguien de su nivel! ¡No un inferior!-

-¡Bajele la espuma a su chocolate!-Megan.

-¡Tu tambien callate! ¡Estan despedidos los 3! ¡Apenas vuelvan, tomaran todas sus cosas y se largaran de mi mansión!-

-¿No cree que es demasiado?-Otani.-Podemos aconsejar a los hijos sobre parejas, pero no podemos controlar con quien deben quedarse...-

-¡Usted no se meta, enano escritor pervertido!-

-¡¿Enano?! ¡¿Pervertido?!-

-¡No insulte a mi esposo, bigotudo estafador!-Riza acercandose a Michael.

-¡¿Y que me hara usted, gigantona?!-Michael.-¡Y no me llame estafador!-

-¡Michael!-Tatchel.-¡Basta! ¡Esto es demasiado!-

-Controlese, Michael.-Ludwick.-El muchacho me parece que en serio quiere progresar en la vida. Lo conocí en el cumpleaños de Lincoln, y me ha hablado de sus proyectos.-

-¡¿Como puede pensar eso, Ludwick?! ¡¿Acaso a usted le gustaria que alguna de sus hijas se quede con un pobre vago que no aporta nada?!-

-Si alguna de mis hijas llegara a conocer a alguien, a mi solo me importa que esa persona demuestre que esté comprometido con ella, y que mi hija no se reduzca a una ama de casa totalmente dependiente de su pareja.-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, fenómeno?!-

-¡¿Fenómeno?!-

-¡¿De verdad no le importa compartir el apellido de su familia con algun vago cazafortunas?! ¡¿Que pensaran sus amigos y socios?!-

-A mi no me importa lo que los demas piensen de mi. Y le advierto que si vuelve a llamarme fenómeno o insulta a mi familia, le partire la cara.-

-¡Intentelo, y sera el fin de su compañia! ¡Tengo muchos contactos!-

-Yo tambien, Michael. De donde vengo, la familia se defiende de 2 formas: con palabras, y con la ma...es decir, con los puños.-

-¿De verdad quiere pelear aqui, Moira? Adelante. Yo no soy solo blabla.-

Michael y Ludwick estaban cara a cara, mirandose con ira.

-¡Aqui traje el postre especial de hoy!-Lynn sr llegando con una gran bandeja de pasteles. Nota el momento tenso.-¿Eh...interrumpo algo?-

-...No es nada.-Michael regresando a su asiento. Mira a Drake y a Michelle.-Continuaremos esto devuelta.-

-...-Ludwick regresando a su asiento.

-No puedo creerlo. Ahora mi hija mayor deshonra a la familia.-

-Parece que a tu padre le gusta hacer enemigos.-Sabrina a Rachel.

Rachel se levanta de la mesa.

-Familias Casagrande, Miyamoto y Moiras, y a los clientes de aquí. Les pido perdón en nombre de mi familia por el escándalo que vieron.-

-¡¿Que haces, Rachel?!-Michael.

-Lo que tu no eres capaz de hacer: Ofrecer una disculpa.-

-...Creo que Ludwick tiene razon. Tuve que ser mas atento y duro contigo, Rachel. De lo contrario, no serías la vergüenza de la familia. Siempre haciendo algo que nos averguence a los Rivers. Desde irte a una escuela para esta gentuza, hasta hacerme parecer debil ante los demas. Pero que decepcionado estoy. Mas de mi, por no haberte prestado atención y enseñarte a tenerme respeto.-

"¡Suficiente! ¡Aunque Rachel no quiera que la ayude, yo no me quedare cayado!"

-¡Bastaaaaaa!-Lincoln poniendose de pie. Todos se quedan mirandolo.-¡Señor River! ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Puede que mi familia no sea rica! ¡Puede que mis padres no sean los mejores padres del mundo! ¡Puede que mis hermanas no sean perfectas! ¡Y puede que no tenga el derecho de meterme en asuntos ajenos, pero Rachel no es como usted cree que es! ¡Rachel es una gran amiga! ¡Aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, ella es increible, valiente, divertida, defiende y ayuda a los demas aun cuando no se lo pedimos! ¡Puede que no sea como usted quiere que sea, pero Rachel es una gran persona a su modo! ¡Usted es quien realmente esta mal y no ella!-y se queda suspirando.

"No estoy seguro si hice bien en haber hablado asi o no. Pero aun asi...me siento bien en haberlo hecho. Quizas Rachel se moleste, pero ya estaba arto de escuchar al señor River denigrarla. Por un lado, el señor River realmente parece alguien que no soporta un insulto. Espero que no intente tomar una represalia contra mi familia."

-...Michael.-...¿Que va a entender un niño? No tienes idea de nada. Pero eso es obvio, eres un niño del vulgo, que proviene de una vulgar familia, que con suerte no heredó sus feos modales. No entenderias nada, asi que no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Lincoln.-

Rita se levanta, toma una de los pasteles, y le da un pastelazo a Michael.

-¡No insulte a mi familia, River!-

-...-Michael. Toma un pastel de la bandeja de Lynn sr y se la lanza a Rita, pero falla, y le da a Tatchel.-¡Tatchel, lo siento!-

-Si...lo vas a sentir...-

Tatchel toma otro pastel y se lo lanza a Michael, pero este usa a Lynn sr como escudo, haciendo que este reciba el pastelazo.

-¡Oiga! ¡Deje a mi papá!-Leni tomando otro pastel, pero falla, y le da a Lori.

-¡Leni!-Lori. Toma otro pastel, y lo lanza, pero le cae a Riza.

Riza lanza otro pastel, pero le cae a Frida. Esta lanza otro, y le cae a Letizia, esta lanza otro pastel, y le cae a Hector, y rapidamente se desencadena una guerra de pastelazos entre las 5 familias.

-¡Oigan, por favor, detenganse!-Lincoln. Ronnie Anne le lanza un pastel, y luego recibe un pastelazo de Rachel. Esta recibe un pastelazo de Sabrina, que recibe un pastelazo de Mizuki, y esta recibe otro pastelazo.

La guerra de pasteles acaba expandiendose a todo el restaurante.

-¡...!-un chico recibiendo un pastelazo.

-¡Jajajaja!-su acompañante riendose. El chico le da un pastelazo.

-¿Es necesario hacer esto?-Goro. Ricochet le da un pastelazo.-...Ahora si verás.-Le lanza un pastel, pero le cae a Maggie. Esta le responde con otro pastel, pero le cae a Flipp. Este contraataca, pero le cae a Scouts. Esta contraataca, pero le cae al director Huggins.

Un pastel sale volando, cayendole a Kotaro. Este responde al ataque, pero le da a Sam. Esta responde, dándole a Mirtle. Esta tambien contraataca.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?!-Albert llegando al restaurante. Le dan un pastelazo directo.

Se ve un televisor a "Lulu" cantando. La transmisión era en vivo.

-¡Un momento! ¡Esa es...¿Lulu?!-Luna aumentando el volumen al televisor.

Se ve a "Lulu" terminando de dar un concierto. Luna llama por teléfono:

-¡Kombala, ¿que significa...?!...¡¿Que?!...¡¿Pero...?!..¡¿Que yo hice eso?!...¡...! ¡Me estafaste!...¡¿Que?!...¡No estas hablando en serio!...¡No...!-y corta la llamada. Luna se queda abatida en el suelo, poniendose a llorar. Todos paran los pastelazos, excepto Leni, que le tira un pastelazo a Luna.

-...¿Ya...terminó la guerra de pasteles?-

Sam estaba mirando a Luna desde lejos, con una mirada de preocupación, y se da la vuelta.

-Nos vamos.-Michael, pasandole una tarjeta de credito a Lynn sr. Este la recibe y la pasa por la maquina.-No estuvo mal su comida...para alguien de su clase.-y se va.

-...-Tatchel rascandose la cabeza.-Disculpen a Michael. Entra en desesperación con facilidad.-y se va.

-Adios, Lincoln.-Rachel despidiendose de Lincoln. Tambien se despide de Mizuki, Sabrina y Ronnie Anne.

-Lo siento mucho.-Michelle disculpandose. Se retira.

-Nosotros tambien nos retiramos.-Ludwick, junto a los Moiras.-La comida estuvo buena. Buenas tardes.-y paga la cuenta y se van.

Mas tarde, ya todos en casa, Lisa revisa unos contratos.

-Lo lamento, unidad fraterna de nombre Luna. El contrato es legal. Le cediste los derechos de Lulu a Kombala, y tambien todas tus ganancias.-

-Me estafó...dijo que era para que tocara en el estadio...-

-Luna, cariño.-Rita.-¿Como se te ocurre firmar un contrato sin leerlo completamente.-

-Confíe demasiado en él.-Luna.-Nunca crei que me estafaria.-

-Cuidate de los extraños, hija.-Lynn sr.

-Sobretodo los que son muy amables contigo.-Albert.

-Se acabo...-Luna.-Mi carrera musical se acabó.-

-...No lo creo.-Lincoln.-Aun puedes ser una solista como tu misma o con otro personaje.-

-¡¿Crees que es facil, Lincoln?! ¡No tienes idea de lo que me ha pasado! ¡Desde que me ridiculizaste en el concurso de bandas, ya nadie me respeta! ¡Todos me ven como una maltratahermanos! ¡Nadie se junta conmigo! ¡Todos se alejan de mi, o fingen que no estoy presente!-

-Literalmente es verdad.-Lori.

-¿Y todo por quien?-Lynn.-Por tu culpa, Lincoln.-

-¿Solo por no ser su manager? Se supone que soy el inutil bueno para nada. ¿Como es que tengo la culpa por no ayudar a Luna?-

-¡...!-Luna molesta tragando aire.-¡Ya, lo admito! ¡No soy nada sin ti! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Tu eras mi mejor manager y sustituto! ¡Eras mejor en esto que yo! ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!-y se retira a su habitación.

-...-Lincoln mirando a Luna subir.

Elecciones:

1.-No ayudar a Luna.

2.-Ayudar a Luna.

3.-Hablar con Sam y la ex banda de Luna y convencerlos de que la perdonen y la ayuden.

4.-Hablar con Loki y Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos, y ver si la aceptan con ellos.

Continuará...


	27. Remordimientos y Disculpas

Remordimientos y Disculpas

-Hay que consolar a Luna.-Rita.

-Déjame ir a verla, mamá.-Lincoln.-En parte, yo la perjudique con mi torpeza en ese concurso de bandas.-

-Hasta que por fin lo confie...-Lori.

-¡Callate, Lori!-Rita seriamente. Lori se queda con algo de miedo.

-Pero fue un accidente, Lincoln.-Linka.

-No lo hiciste con la intención de arruinar su show.-Liberty.

-Con o sin intención, fue culpa mia.-Lincoln.-Y aunque ella fue la que se expuso, era la noche mas importante para ella.-

-Adelante, Lincoln, pero no seas tan duro con ella.-Rita.

Lincoln sube al segundo piso. Toca la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan.

-Luna, abre.-Lincoln.

-¡¿Que quieres, loser?! ¡¿Viniste a burlarte de mi?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya te dije lo que querias oir de mi!-

-...No, Luna. Vine a ayudarte.-

-¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿A mi?! ¡¿Y por que harias eso por mi?! ¡¿No deberias estar saltando de alegría de que ya estoy acabada?!-

-Luna, no negare que aun no he olvidado todas las cosas que tu y las demás me han hecho por años, pero aun asi voy a ayudarte. ¿Y sabes por que? Porque a pesar de todo, somos familia. Aun si tu no te hayas comportado como tal. Y porque creo que todos tienen derecho a seguir sus sueños, sin importar de quien se trate, y siempre y cuando no dañe a otros.-

-...Se acabo para mi, Lincoln...-

-No. Aun hay una posibilidad de que te recuperes.-

-Si, claro. Eso lo dudo.-

-Mira, al menos piensalo bien. Pero antes, dejame decirte algunas cosas que creo que nunca te enteraste. Mientras te dedicabas a tocar y a presumir, yo hacia de manager, y han habido muchos que querian estafarte a ti y a tu banda, y otras personas que lucían muy sospechosos. Y a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de arruinar tu carrera...no lo hice, a pesar de todas las cosas que me has hecho.-

-...-

-Si no me crees, revisalo por ti misma. Tus copias de contrato estan debajo de tu cama. Hay uno que decia que iban a tener una sala de ensayo personal en la calle Jefferson, pero revisé el lugar, y resultó que nunca existió. Y otro que era para una gira en Hazeltucky y que comenzabas en un supuesto club de música. Investigue, y resultó que tampoco existia, y a la semana siguiente, detuvieron a los mismos tipos que te ofrecieron una gira por secuestro de chicas. Y otros que era para un comercial de una marca de refrescos. Y la marca de ese refresco tampoco existia. En pocas palabras, te he cuidado la espalda aun cuando nunca me lo pedias...o cuando no lo merecias. Todo dependerá de ti, Luna. Si de verdad es tu sueño, no deberías rendirte así de facil.-

Lincoln se iba a ir, pero Luna abre la puerta.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, Lincoln?-Luna.

-Confirma tu misma lo que te he dicho.-

Luna reviso algunos contratos, los que tenian marca de rechazados. Vio pir celular que de verdad era cierto lo que decia Lincoln, incluyendo la noticia de los secuestradores.

-¿Tu...me protegiste...todo este tiempo?-

-Asi es, Luna. Siempre te estuve protegiendo de los estafadores.-

-...-Luna con una expresión de reflexión, dudas, arrepentimiento y algo de pena.-Todo este tiempo...te traté peor que basura y...siempre hacias cosas buenas por mi...-agacha la cabeza.-Estupida...Soy una estupida, ¿no?-con la mano en la cara.

Luna deja pasar a Lincoln a su habitación.

-Todo este tiempo estaba preocupada de ser genial y que todo el mundo me apreciara. Antes, yo no era nadie. No era popular en la escuela, no tenia amigos, y siempre me dejaban sola, y cuando comence a demostrar mis talentos musicales...fue la primera vez que senti...lo que era ser admirada por otros. Y desde entonces, los demas comenzaron a socializar conmigo, a invitarme a sus fiestas, a tocar algo para los demás, hasta mamá y papá estaban orgullosos de mi. Estaba formando mi propia banda con gente que me apreciaba. Y cuando tu demostrabas que tambien tenías talento para la música...me dio miedo. Miedo a que tu me superaras, y que volveria a ser como antes.-

-Y ahí fue cuando te aliaste con las demas a denigrarme y destruir mi autoestima.-

-...-Luna asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Luna, a pesar de que igual he disfrutado tocar instrumentos, la musica no es lo mismo. Tampoco los deportes, el golf, la comedia, la poesia, la ciencia, y las otras cosas que las demas se dedican.-

-Lo se, pero el miedo y el ego nos hizo actuar así...Soy una idiota, ¿verdad? Queria aceptación y que todos me amaran y apreciaran, y al final...yo misma aleje a las personas que mas me amaban solo por mi carrera que se la robó un idiota con sombrero de koala.-

-Aun puedes recuperarte, pero no sera facil ni rápido. Tendras que ser paciente.-

-¿Y que sugieres que haga? Soy odiada y mal vista por todo el que me conoce.-

-Para empezar, tienes que aceptar los errores que cometiste, aun si tengas que tragarte el orgullo para hacerlo.-

-...-

-Luna...-

-Lo acepto, bro. Fui una cobarde, estupida y engreída todo este tiempo. Se me subio el ego a la cabeza, y siempre me priorice a mi misma por sobre los demas. Y eso me llevó a hacer estupideces, y que ahora todos me odien. ¿Me puedes perdonar, bro? Tal vez no ahora, sino cuando puedas.-

-...Te perdono, Luna. Pero quisiera que tambien pidieras perdon a todas las otras personas con las que te comportaste mal con ellas.-

-Lo haré. Pero no se si me perdonarán. Ademas...todos me odian y me molestan por ese video de nosotros...violentandote.-

-Todo el mundo sabe el como te comportaste, tanto por los que te vieron en vivo, como los que te vieron por internet. Tal vez deberias subir un video de ti, pidiendo disculpas por tu actitud, y no hablo solo por como fuiste conmigo, sino tambien con Tabby, Sam, Chunk, tus amigos de banda, las Candies, mis amigas, y a cualquiera que hayas tratado mal o hayas decepcionado, incluyendo a Mick Swagger.-

-...Si...Creo que es lo que deberia hacer.-

Lincoln y Luna arman un pequeño cuarto de grabación con ayuda de Luan. Luna se sienta al frente de una cámara que Luan sostiene:

-Hola a todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Luna Loud. O como todo el mundo me debe conocer como...la maltrata hermanos, la engreida del concurso, y todos esos otros apodos. Y quiero hablarles un poco de mi. Verán, desde pequeña que siempre queria aceptación y reconocimiento. Y eso llegó, cuando le demostraba a todo el mundo mi talento musical. Siempre creí que eso era lo mas importante, pero...me volví egoista y arrogante, y eso me hizo hacer estupideces, como la de dañar y alejar a mis seres queridos...-Luna hace una señal de llamar a Lincoln.-Él es mi hermano menor Lincoln Loud. Y a él...le hice mucho daño a lo largo de mi vida, por mi propio egoísmo. Siempre lo denigre, y lo traté de inútil...cuando la verdadera inútil que no era nada sin él era yo, y quizas mi carrera hubiese terminado abruptamente de no ser por él. Yo le pedí disculpas a mi hermano, pero tambien les debo una disculpa a mis amigos y amigas de mi antigua banda por la forma en la que me comporte. Se suponia que eramos una banda, y que todos eramos un equipo, pero siempre pensé en mi, y solo en mi. Y tambien, a ustedes, Candies. Ustedes si son geniales con la música. Estaba celosa de ustedes, y queria superarlas a cualquier costo. Tambien le debo una disculpa al público del concurso de bandas por la forma en la que me comporte. Y también a ti, Mick Swagger. Le falte el respeto a la música. Lo mas importante era divertirse, y yo la convertí en una competencia de egos. Estaba tan desesperada en que te fijaras en mi, que queria ganarme tu aprobación, pero solo te cause decepción. No tienen que perdonarme, pero les prometo, que no volveré a cometer las mismas estupideces que hizo la vieja Luna Loud. Thank you very munch, a todos por ver este video, se despide Luna Loud.-y se corta la grabación.

-La verdad, no se si esto ayudara a recuperar tu reputación, pero el lado positivo, es que Mick Swagger sabrá que ya no eres esa persona que conoció.-

-Eso me alegra.-Luna con una pequeña sonrisa. Sube el video a internet.-Si no me perdonan, supongo que es porque me lo merezco, ¿no?-

-Mejor dejemos que el tiempo lo decida. Y ahora, deberías hablar directamente con Tabby, Sam, Chunk y los demas miembros de tu ex banda, si que puedes ahora. O tal vez mañana.-

-(Suspiro) Dudo que quieran hablar conmigo. He seguido actuando como una idiota con todos ellos.-

-Pero inténtalo.-

-¿Y si nadie me perdona?-

-Eso dependera de ellos, y supongo que tambien de ti, pero al menos sabran lo arrepentida que estas, y que quieres cambiar. Puede que no te perdonen de inmediato, pero lo haran a su tiempo.-

-Eso espero.-

-Me voy a bañar. Creo que aun me queda crema en el cabello.-

-Me too. Ni siquiera me he bañado.-

Al rato, ambos hermanos se bañan y se ponen ropa limpia. Lincoln se dirige a ver a Luna, quien estaba revisando la pagina para ver los comentarios. Luan y Luna los estaban leyendo:

-"Te perdono".-

-"Todos cometemos errores".-

-"Siempre supe que no eras tan buena".-

-"Eres una hipócrita mentirosa".-

-"Sigues pareciendome una perdedora patética".-

-"Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras".-

-"Hasta que por fin haces algo bueno".-

-"Te entiendo. A mi tambien me ha pasado".-

-"Me alegra de que por fin te disculparas".-

-"No te creo nada. Te puede ir a la...".-

-¡Mira, Luna!-Luan señalando un comentario.-¡Este es de Mick Swagger!...O alguien con una cuenta llamada así.-y Luna lo lee: "Tranquila, chica. Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es aprender de ellos y no volverlos a repetir. Nunca veas la música como una competencia, sino como un arte y estilo de vida con el que puedas divertirte y vivir bien la vida sin dañar a otros. Deberias hablar directamente con tus amigos. Buena suerte. Espero volver a escucharte tocar algun día."

-¡Mick Swagger me perdonó!-Luna.

-Pero puede que no sea el verdadero.-Luan.

-¡No! ¡Yo se cual es su cuenta verdadera! ¡Y es esta! ¡Estoy segura!-

-Espero que sea así, y no una broma, Luna. Y todo gracias a Lincoln.-Luan mirando a Lincoln.

-¡Jeje!-Lincoln rascándose la cabeza.-Pero no garantizo si dejaran de molestar a Luna o seguiran molestandola.-

-Eso dejamelo a mi, bro.-Luna.-Yo debo demostrarles que he cambiado, ¿no?-

-Exacto.-Lincoln.

-Pero aun asi, quisiera que Kombala me las pague por haberme engañado.-Luna.

-Eso puede arreglarse.-Luan con un salchichon.

"10 hermanas. Ahora tengo a 10 de 12 hermanas que ya no me tratan mal, aunque no debería contar a Leni, Linka, Liberty y Lily, porque no me trataban mal, sino que eran despistadas, asi que lo correcto sería 6 de 8 hermanas que ya no me tratan mal. Ahora las únicas que quedan son Lori y Lynn. De Lori, espero que cambie pronto. Y Lynn, bueno, espero que pueda darse cuenta y asuma sus errores, aunque no se si eso suceda. Lynn es muy orgullosa y cabeza dura. Lori no tanto. Al menos se puede razonar con ella. Y sobre Luna, espero que sus amigos la perdonen y la vuelvan a incluir a la banda. Puede que no lo hagan ahora o esta semana, pero que en algun momento lo hagan."

Mas tarde, a la hora de la cena, todos cenaban gulash. Tocan el timbre. Lincoln fue a ver quien era. Eran Sam, Chunk, y el resto de la ex banda de Luna.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Chunk.-¿Esta Luna?-

-De inmediato la llamo.-y se dirige al comedor, llamando a Luna. Esta fue a recibir a su ex banda.

-Hola, chicos.-

-...-

-Miren, lo que dije en el video es verdad. Yo...realmente me disculpo con todos ustedes por haber actuado como una completa estupida con ustedes. Me deje llevar por la fama y la popularidad, y...me volvi egoista y arrogante. Yo no era toda la banda. Nosotros eramos toda una banda. Un equipo. Amigos. Y yo...no supe valorar eso. Perdonenme. No tienen que aceptar mi perdón si no quieren. Ni tampoco les estoy pidiendo que me incluyan en la banda. No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren. Solo quiero que sepan, que estoy muy arrepentida por mi actitud, y haré cualquier cosa para compensarselos.-

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, y hablan entre ellos.

-...Lo pensaremos.-y se van, pero Lincoln y Luna alcanzan a ver a Sam hacer un gesto de disculpa aceptada. Luna sonríe.

-Creo que si te perdonaran.-Lincoln.

-Eso espero.-Luna. Recibe una llamada.-Es Tabby.-contesta.-Hola Tabby...si, hablaba en serio...Escucha, sobre eso...no era verdad. Te saqué del grupo porque...sentí que me estabas ocapando, y me puse muy celosa. Diria que eres igual de buena que yo...o tal vez mejor...No, no estoy bromeando. Yo solo quiero arreglar todas las cosas que hice y que me arrepiento de haberlas hecho...¿Que?...¿En serio?...Pero no tienen que hacerlo...Esta bien, pensare en la oferta que me hicieron. Buena suerte, Tabby, adiós.-y cuelga.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Me dijo que las Candies tocaran en el espectáculo de medio tiempo en el juego de la otra semana. Buscan a un segundo bajista, y me ofrecieron tocar con ellas.-

-¿Vas a aceptar tocar con ellas?-Lincoln.

-La verdad me gustaría, pero...no se...No me siento muy...segura.-

-Solo tocaras con ellas en esa ocasión. Deberias aceptar, como un primer paso hacia la nueva Luna Loud.-

-...Puede ser.-

Lunes:

Lincoln se levanta, se baña y se viste. Nota a Silverfly comiendo un salmón en la habitación. Lincoln baja a desayunar. Mira la televisión, en la que estaban dando noticias.

-"La inauguración de la primera sede de la compañia farmacéutica Paraguas en Royal Woods, se vio retrasada, debido a que el alcalde olvido traer las tijeras inauguración, hasta acordarse de que las guardó debajo de su asiento. En otras noticias, el empresario local Michael River enfrenta ya muchas acusaciones de estafa de parte de varios microempresarios. Aunque la policia aun no ha descubierto pruebas, muchos creen que es solo cuestión de tiempo, para encontrarlas".-y se muestra la mansión River en vivo, donde Michael River trata de irse en su limusina.

-¡Ya larguense de mi mansión, parásitos muertos de hambre! ¡Les he dicho que yo no tengo sus dineros!-y le lanza un portafolios a uno de los camarografos, haciendo que se le caiga la camara.

-Deberia hablar con Rachel para saber como está.-Lincoln. Deja de ver la televisión y se va a desayunar.

Lincoln llega a la cocina. Escucha una discusión entre Lori, Luna, Luan y Lynn, asi que se limita a mirar a escondidas.

-¡Ahora tu estas literalmente de parte de ese perdedor sin talento!-Lori.

-¡Eres una traidora!-Lynn.

-¡Chicas, basta!-Luna.-¡¿No creen que ya deberian parar con esto?!-

-¡Lincoln es nuestro hermano menor!-Luan.-¡Y no nos hemos comportado como hermanas mayores!-

-¡Ese perdedor acabará destronandonos a todas!-Lori.

-¡Y yo no permitiré que me arrebate mis sueños!-Lynn.

-¡A Lincoln no le interesa nuestras cosas!-Luna.

-¡El solo sigue su propio camino!-Luan.

-Si, claro. Lincoln siempre ha querido nuestra vida.-

-Lori, Lynn ¿no crees que esto ya es ridiculo?-Luna.-Maltratar a nuestro hermano menor solo porque es mucho mas capaz que nosotras. Somos mayores que él. No somos niñas.-

-Ya es hora de dejar a Lincoln en paz.-Luan.-Si queremos que nadie nos supere, debemos ser nosotras quienes se esfuercen mas. No destruir el autoestima de Lincoln.-

-Y seamos sinceras.-Luna.-Sabemos perfectamente que no somos muy buenas. Hay gente que nos supera, y por mucho. Y si queremos ser mejores, mejor esforcemosnos nosotras mismas.-

-¡Yo no dejare que nadie me supere!-Lynn.-¡Soy Lynn Loud jr! ¡Y pronto recuperare mi corona de primer lugar! ¡Y seré la número 1 de todo Royal Woods! ¡Y mi sueño es ser la número 1 de Michigan! ¡Asi que no me comparen con perdedores sin talentos!-

-Y yo no me arriesgare a que Lincoln me quite todo lo que literalmente he logrado obtener por años.-Lori.

"Como dije el otro día. Sera dificil razonar con ellas, aunque Lori es mas razonable que Lynn."

Lincoln entra, fingiendo que no escuchó nada, y se sirve el desayuno.

-Buenos días, chicas.-Lincoln.

-Buenos días, Lincoln.-Casi todas las hermanas amablemente.

-Buenos días, perdedor.-Lynn.

-Buenos días, tonto.-Lori.-Espero que tu pajarraco gigante no me moleste.-

-Lori, tiene buena audición.-Linka señalando disimuladamente a Silverfly, el cual estaba junto a Charls, Cliff, Geo y Walt. Silverfly miraba a Lori y estaba en posición de atacar. Lori estaba un poco asustada.

-Lincoln.-Liberty.-¿Recuerdas la competencia de videojuegos de la que Ronnie Anne habló ayer? Recién esta mañana abrieron las inscripciones. La competencia será este sabado en la tarde. Linka y yo ya decidimos competir.-

-¡¿Este sabado?!-Lynn.-¡Pero es mi juego! ¡Necesito a todos presentes para que me den suerte!-

-Ya lo decidimos, Lynn.-Linka.-Y no cambiaremos de opinión.-

-¿No quieren reconsiderarlo?-Lynn casi a modo de amenaza.

-¿Que pasa Lynn?-Lincoln.-¿No se supone que eres la mejor deportista del pueblo? Si realmente eres buena, no deberias depender de la suerte, ¿o acaso no eres tan buena como dices ser?-

-¡...!-Lynn apunto de decir algo, pero se queda callada.-No los necesito. Vayan a sus ñoños jueguitos de perdedores, si quieren.-

-Yo tampoco puedo ir.-Lori. Tengo otro torneo de golf. Y jugaran Carol y Alexandra. Debo ganarles a como de lugar.-

-¿Y que dices, Lincoln?-Linka.

-¿Seamos equipo?-Liberty.-Tambien podemos incluir a Mizuki.-

-Rachel tambien es buena en videojuegos.-Lola.

-Y Sabrina tampoco es mala jugadora.-Lucy asustando a todos.

-No lo se. Ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en esa competencia. Pero me gustaría participar.-

-¿Y con quienes seras, Lincoln?-Linka.

-¿Con nosotras o ya tienes un equipo planeado?-

-No tengo ningun equipo planeado. Les dije que no habia pensado en el juego.-

-Si decides ser con nosotras...-Linka.

-Avisanos cuanto antes.-Liberty.

-O elige a Mizuki, y yo ire con Ron Andy.-Linka.-A Ron Andy también le gustan los videojuegos.-

-O mejor yo con Logan y Lincoln con Mizuki.-Liberty.-Logan tambien es un gamer experto.

"No habia pensado en ese concurso de videojuegos. Es en equipos de a 4, asi que yo seria uno de esos 4, y debo buscar a otros 3 miembros. Linka y Liberty se ofrecieron, aunque tambien me gustaria incluir a mis amigas. ¿A quienes deberia incluir?"

Elecciones (Nota: hay que elegir un maximo de 3 miembros):

1.-Rachel.

2.-Mizuki.

3.-Sabrina.

4.-Linka.

5.-Liberty.

6.-Ronnie Anne.

7.-Ron Andy.

8.-Miawa.

9.-Reisuke.

10.-Logan.

Continuará...

Lisa llega muy alegre a la cocina.

-Familia, tengo buenas noticias: Levi y yo estuvimos hablando sobre mi caso, y me dijo que existe una posibilidad de que recupere mi titulo de científica, aunque si lo logro, tendré que estar constantemente vigilada.-

-Que bien por ti, Lisa.-Lincoln.

-Pero si lo logra, ni se te ocurra volver a usarnos como tus sujetos de prueba.-Linka.

-Aprendí mi lección, familia. Les prometo no volveré a usar a humanos como sujetos de prueba...sin consentimiento. Pero hubo algo que me extrañó: Levi me hizo muchas preguntas sobre Linka.-

Ahora si, continuará...


	28. Competencia Gamer

Competencia Gamer

-¿Sobre mi?-Linka.-¿Por que?-

-Se lo pregunté, pero dijo que solo queria saber mas de mi familia para aumentar los niveles de relación y confianza entre nosotros 2. Lo que es sospechoso, porque de ser así, también habria preguntado por mis otras unidades fraternales.-

-Quizas le agrada mucho mas Linka que al resto de nosotros.-Leni.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Loki también parecia observar mucho a Linka.-Lincoln.-¿No es Levi el hermano de Loki y Los Chicos de la Casa de Locos?

-Si. Son hermanos biológicos.-Lisa.

-Esto ya comienza a perturbarme un poco.-Linka.

-Puede que solo les llames la atención por tener el cabello blanco, o que les recuerdas a alguien.-Lincoln.-¿Y si se los preguntamos?-

-Mejor en otro momento.-Linka.-Si es que vuelven a Royal Woods.-

-¿Y al final con quienes iras a la competencia, Lincoln?-Liberty.

-Iré con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.-Lincoln. Aunque Linka y Liberty parecieron haberse apenado un poco, igual sonrieron, al igual que Lola y Lucy.-Espero que no se molesten, Linka y Liberty.-

-Para nada.-Linka y Liberty al unísono.-Es tu decisión.-

-Aunque igual me hubiese gustado que fueras con nosotras.-Linka.

-Pero no queremos obligarte a algo que no quieras.-Liberty.

-Le preguntaré a Ron Andy si quiere unirse a nosotras.-Linka.

-Y yo a Logan.-Liberty.

Mas tarde, en la escuela, Lincoln se queda hablando con sus amigas antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-Rachel, tu papá salio en televisión.-Lincoln.-Y...-

-Lo se, Lincoln. Y esta es mi parte favorita.-Rachel. Le muestra la parte en la que Michael le tira el portafolios a la cámara.-Después de tanto que me ha denigrado, ahora se esta denigrando a si mismo.-

-¿Pe...pero no estas preocupada por él?-Mizuki.-Él es tu papá...-

-El cree que soy una fracasada que no logrará nada. Que se aguante todo lo que le dirán y lo que le pasará ahora.-

-Pero aun así es tu papá, y tal vez si lo ayudas, el podria cambiar...-Lincoln.

-Lincoln, haga lo que haga, el no cambiará. Tu lo viste como se comportó en el restaurante. Y eso que hasta Michelle le dijo antes de que llegaramos que no hiciera comentarios ofensivos. ¿Y como se supone que lo ayudaria? ¿Diciéndole que le pague a esos sujetos que estafó? Como si de verdad estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo. Él nunca se retractaria de las cosas que ha hecho. Mi papá engañó a todas esas personas, porque sabe que su compañia cada vez depende de un hilo y necesita dinero.-

-¿En serio?-Sabrina.-Se supone que los Rivers son una de las familias mas ricas de Michigan.-

-Lo dijo mi mamá ayer, mientras se emborrachaba en su jacuzzi. Y también lo he escuchado de Michelle, mientras hablaba con Drake. La compañia ha sufrido perdidas por malas inversiones y porque han perdido clientela. Y parece que hasta sus socios mas cercanos comenzaron a abandonarlo.-

-Se que el señor Michael no se comportó correctamente, pero quizas no sea alguien tan malo despues de todo.-Lincoln.-Mis hermanas y mis padres tambien se comportaban como el, pero al final no eran tan malos, y solo tenian el orgullo subido y sentían miedo. Algo similar puede sentir el señor River.-

-Creeme. Mi papá es un imbécil desconsiderado que solo piensa en su imagen y su dinero. Quisiera que reciba su merecido alguna vez, para que se le quite esa actitud y se de cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido. Y les pido a los 3 que desde ahora, no vuelvan a tocar el tema de mi padre, por favor.-y se recuesta en la mesa.

-Te...te apoyaremos en cualquier cosa.-Mizuki.-Eres nuestra a...amiga.-

-...-Rachel sonriendo, pero rápidamente la borra y mira para otro lado.-No tienen que preocuparse por mi. Mi vida es mi vida, y la de ustedes es la de ustedes.-

-Cierto.-Lincoln.-Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina. Habrá un concurso de videojuegos este sábado. Aun no he averiguado mucho de que trata. Las inscripciones se abrieron esta mañana. ¿Quieren participar conmigo? Es por equipo de 4 personas.-

-¡Por supuesto!-Mizuki. Se pone colorada.-Es...es decir, claro. Sin problemas.-

-Por mi está bien.-Sabrina.-Admito que me gustan los videojuegos. En especial los de contacto directo.-mirando a Lincoln.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer.-Rachel.-Asi que solo ire para no aburrirme en casa. Además, no quiero seguir escuchando los escandalos de mi papá.-

"Sigue preocupandome Rachel. Dijo "quiero que reciba su merecido alguna vez para que se le quite esa actitud y se de cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido". Entonces, en el fondo si lo quiere y está preocupada por él. Ya me meti en donde no deberia haberlo hecho, pero no me arrepiento de haber defendido a Rachel. Debe haber un modo para que tanto Rachel como el señor River salgan ganando. Puede que de verdad el señor Michael no sea tan malo, y solo tenga ideas equivocadas o miedo, como mis padres y hermanas. Deberia haber algo. Algo que tal vez Rachel, y yo podamos hacer. ¿Pero como se supone que puedo ayudar a un sujeto clasista que estafó a varias personas?"

Mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, los 4 se reunieron en la sala de computación. Se aseguran de que ningun maestro los este mirando. El profesor de computación estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando fijamente la computadora y con unos audífonos, ignorando quien entra y sale. Los 4 ingresan a la página del concurso y se inscriben.

-No sabia que este concurso está patrocinado por la corporación Fritz y Web Game Company.-Rachel.

-¿Web Game Conpany?-Lincoln.

-Web Game Company es...es una de las mejores compañias de...de videojuegos.-Mizuki.

-Dice que habra un premio especial para los ganadores.-Sabrina.-Y que sera algo grande.-

-Sea lo que sea, si viene de esa compañia, debe ser algo muy grande y valioso.-Lincoln.

-¿Que clase de videojuegos seran los que jugaremos?-Sabrina.

-Aqui dice que seran 5 juegos diferentes, y que van a hacer una prueba de una nueva consola.-Lincoln.

-¿Nue...nueva consola?-Mizuki.-Lei de eso en...en una revista de Web Game. Di...dicen que es una consola que...que revolucionará el mundo de los videojuegos.-

-Mientras no sea una decepción como ese videojuego que prometía ser mejor, y resultó que solo era una versión mas expansiva del anterior.-Rachel.-Me sentí realmente estafada con eso.-

-Mi maestra decia que avanzada tecnología, no siempre significa mejor calidad.-Sabrina.-Muchos dicen que los pastelillos artesanales saben mejor que los hechos por fábrica.-

-No podremos estar seguros, hasta que lo hayamos visto nosotros mismos.-Lincoln.

-Asi que vas a participar en ese concurso.-una voz. Era Zach, acompañado de Liam y Rusty.

-¿Que quieren ahora, ustedes 3?-Lincoln.

-Nada. Solo pasabamos por casualidad.-Zach.-También vamos a inscribirnos.-

-Y creo que tendremos el concurso facil.-Rusty.-¿De verdad elegiste a este trio de raras, Lincoln. ¿Que saben de videojuegos ellas 3? Tal vez Mizuki si, ¿pero que hay de las otras 2?-

-Sabemos mas de lo que ustedes saben de tener amor propio, gusanos rastreros.-Rachel.

-Ya les ganamos a ustedes 3, y eso que eran mas que nosotras.-Sabrina.-Y tan buenos no eran.-

-¡Desu Desu!-Mizuki.

-Si no tienen nada mas que decirnos, hagan lo que vinieron a hacer, antes de que los deje peor que un huevo estrellado en el piso.-

El trio pelirrojo se sientan en los computadores. Luego de inscribirse, se van, pero antes de salir, miran a Lincoln.

-No creas que esto se quedará asi, Lincoln.-Rusty.-Trapearemos el piso contigo y tus amigas raras.-

-Y dejaremos de ser los hazmerreír de la escuela.-Zach.

-Y volveras a ser el patético perdedor que fuiste alguna vez.-Liam.

-¿Que esta pasando?-El profesor de computación. Se levanta, sin darse cuenta que los audifonos no eran lo suficientemente largos, y se desconectan. Se escucha desde su computadora una voz: "¡Ooooh, si! ¡Oooh si! ¡La quiero toda, papito!". El profesor rapidamente vuelve a conectar los audifonos.-¡...! Es...una evaluación...del sistema de audio. Eso es todo.-ruborizado.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque aun habian nuevas noticias y escandalos relacionados con Michael River. También Lincoln notaba a Rusty, Zach y Liam que lo miraban desde lejos. Sobretodo cuando estaba con Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Linka, Liberty.

Sábado:

Lincoln y las trillizas se levantan con normalidad. Lincoln estaba por vestirse, pero Silverfly se le cruza, botando algunas de sus ropas. Lincoln las recoge, y justo se mira al espejo, mientras sostenia una camiseta blanca con rojo y el pantalón negro que Maggie le regaló.

-Mmm...tal vez debería usar algo diferente esta vez.-Lincoln. Silverfly le levanta un ala.

Lincoln se viste con el pantalon negro, la camiseta blanca con rojo, unas zapatillas negras con blanco, y la chaqueta con el tigre que Rachel le regalo, pero sin abrocharsela, y el collar que Sabrina le regaló. Baja a desayunar.

-¿Y ese estilo, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.

-No se. Derrepente senti que debía variar. Me visto casi todos los dias de la misma manera.-

-No te queda mal ese estilo.-Linka.

-Y con el cabello blanco, hasta te pareces a un personaje de animé.-Liberty.

-Aunque el mono se vista de seda...-Lori.-Debo irme a mi torneo de golf. Bobby me debe estar esperando.-

-Que te vaya bien, hija.-Rita.

-Da lo mejor de ti, Lori.-Lynn sr.

-Lori.-Lincoln.-...Buena suerte en el juego.-

-Como si la necesitara, tonto.-Lori. Se va.

-¡Debemos irnos ahora!-Lynn bajando.

-Pero hija, aun faltan 2 horas para que comience el juego.-Lynn sr.-Y aun no terminamos de desayunar.-

-¡Tengo que comenzar mis ritos para la buena suerte, o no alcanzare a completarlos! ¡Ademas, colocaron una nueva maquina lanzapelotas, y si no doy el primer bateo, tendré mala suerte todo el año!-

-Todavia no terminamos de desayunar, Lynn.-Rita.-Espera a que todos estemos listos. Y tambien debemos dejar a tus hermanos en su competencia de videojuegos.

-¡Que los lleve uno de los padres de sus amigas!-Lynn.-¡Yo soy una deportista, no una ñoña que se sienta al frente de un televisor! ¡Eso me hace mejor que ellos!-

-¡Lynn Loud jr!-Rita.-¡No te refieras asi a tus hermanos!-

-Mamá, no importa.-Lincoln.-Deja que Lynn hable todo lo que quiera de nosotros.-

-Aun faltan 2 horas para que comience la competencia, asi que tenemos tiempo de sobra todavia.-Linka.

-Y si quieren, pueden vernos a travez de la página.-Liberty mostrando la pagina por celular.-El evento se filmara en vivo.-

-Fantástico.-Lynn sr.-Asi podremos verlos a ustedes 4.-

-Como si fuera divertido ver a unos nerds jugar.-Lynn.

-¡Lynn Loud jr! ¡Una palabras despectiva mas, y no iras al juego!-Rita. Lynn se calla con algo de importencia.

-Buenos días, familia.-Albert bajando.

-¡Buenos días, abuelo!-Los hermanos Louds.

-Buenos días, papá.-Rita.

-Buenos días, Albert.-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Vas a acompañarnos a mi juego, abuelo?!-Lynn.

-Lo siento, Lynn, pero tengo planes para hoy.-Albert.-Tendré una cita con Mirtle. La mujer de la que les hable el otro día.-

-Pero te necesito para que me apoyes y me des suerte en mi campeonato de hoy.-Lynn.

-Lynn, tu no necesitas suerte para ganar. Solo necesitas confianza, entusiasmo, optimismo, estrategia, y haber entrenado lo suficiente. Y no te preocupes. Te estaré apoyando a distancia.-

-Pero...-

-Se me esta haciendo tarde. Debo darme prisa, antes que ese ojo visco quiera echarle el ojo encima. Buena suerte, familia.-y se va.

Mas tarde, Lincoln, Linka y Liberty fueron dejados a las afueras del edificio Fritz. Estaban Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina esperando a Lincoln, como tambien estaban Ron Andy y Logan esperando a Linka y a Liberty.

-¡Wooooow!-los trillizos.

-Es mas grande que el centro de convenciones de Royal Woods.-Lincoln.

-Lincoln, que bien te queda ese estilo.-Sabrina.

-Te...te ves genial.-Mizuki.

-Ya era hora de que salieras con algo diferente.-Rachel.

-Hola, Linka.-Ron Andy.

-Hola, Ron.-Linka saludando a Ron.-Lamento haberte hecho esperar.-

-¿Como estas, Logan?-Liberty a Logan.

-Bien. Aqui esperandote.-Logan saludando a Liberty. Mira a Lincoln.-Asi que tu eres el trillizo del medio.-

-Mucho gusto. Soy Lincoln Loud.-

-Logan Virox.-

-He escuchado de ti, tanto de mis hermanas como por la televisión.-

-Si. Me gustan los videojuegos, pero prefiero mas seguir los pasos de mi padre.-

-¡Hey, Lincoln kun!-Reisuke llegando y saluda a Lincoln.-¡¿Cómo estas?! ¡¿Listo para la competencia?!-

-Por supuesto, Reisuke. Por cierto, tu y Miawa ¿con quienes son?-

-Con nosotras.-una voz. Era Ronnie Anne, acompañada por Sid y Miawa.-Hola, patético. ¿Listo para ver quien gana?-

-Ronnie Anne y yo hemos jugado una variedad de videojuegos de todos los generos.-Sid.-Asi que estamos preparadas para cualquier cosa.-

-Y espera a que conozcas nuestra estrategia de...-Reisuke. Miawa le da un coscorron.

-¡No reveles nuestras tacticas sorpresas!-Miawa.

-Lo siento.-Reisuke. Le sale un chichon.

-¿Como estas, Lincoln?-Miawa.-¿Aun tienes problemas con tus hermanas?-

-Bien, Mia chan.-Lincoln.-Por el momento, estoy en paz con casi todas ellas. Unicamente con Lynn y Lori.-

-¡Lincoln!-Clyde llegando junto a Rusty, Zach y Liam.

-¿Que quieres, Clyde?-Lincoln.

-Apuesto que se aburrió de oler las bragas de Lori, que ahora quiere oler las de Leni.-Linka.

-¿Oler bragas?-Sid.

-Lori sorprendió a Clyde oliendo su ropa interior.-Liberty.

-¡Que pervertido!-Miawa. Otras chicas que estaban cerca tambien lo escucharon y se alejan de Clyde y su equipo con cara de asco.

-¿Que quieres de mi hermano?-Linka.

-Mas te vale que no lo molestes mas, ni tampoco te hacerques a ninguna de nosotras.-Liberty.

-Chicas...-Lincoln.-Yo resolvere esto.-y las trillizas se alejan.-Sea lo que sea, resolvamos esto de la mejor forma, Clyde.-

-¡...!-Clyde molesto.-¡Ya estoy harto de ti, Lincoln! ¡Tu y tus amigas...! ¡Desde que te juntas con ellas, todo se ha derrrumbado para nosotros! ¡Nos han castigado, me expulsaron, nos han humillado, nos han golpeado los demas, y no sabes lo que tuve que pasar en la escuela militarizada! ¡Todas las golpizas que me dieron, los ejercicios intensos, mis padres ahora me miran como un loco con problemas...! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Ya no aguanto!-señala a Lincoln.-¡Te tenemos una apuesta! ¡Si tu y tu equipo pierden antes que nosotros, tu volverás a ser nuestro! ¡Y en mi caso, serás mío los fines de semana!-

"¿Por que aceptaria una apuesta como esa? Clyde solo quiere humillarme para sentirse superior de nuevo. No aceptaré su apuesta. Vine aquí para divertirme junto a mis amigos. No para pelear con ellos."

-Yo...-Lincoln, pero Reisuke se acerca.

-¡Lincoln acepta la apuesta! ¡Y la va a ganar!-

-¡Oye, Reisuke! ¡Yo no...!-Lincoln. Clyde le toma la mano.

-¡Es una apuesta!-Clyde.-Y ya tengo una lista de cosas que quiero que hagas por mi.-y se aleja con su grupo.

-¡¿Por que aceptaste por mi?!-Lincoln a Reisuke.

-Porque conozco a los chicos como ellos.-Reisuke.-No te dejarán en paz, hasta verte humillado. Ademas, eres un gran jugador, Lincoln. Y estoy seguro que les ganarás. Yo pasé por lo mismo en Kioto.-siente algo detras suyo...o mejor dicho, a alguien.-...¿Mia chan está detras mio?-

-Si.-Lincoln.

-¿Y esta furiosa?-

-Si.-

Miawa le pone la mano en el hombro a Reisuke, jalandolo y llevandolo hacia atras.

-Pero miren quienes vinieron.-una voz. Era Chandler, acompañado por Hank, Hawk y Steak.-Pero si son los perdedores inútiles.-

-...Hola, Chandler.-Lincoln.-Hola, Hank, Hawk y Steak.-Rachel se adelanta, al igual que Sabrina y Mizuki.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Hank, Hawk y Steak con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Veo que llegaron tus protectoras. Yo tambien tengo a los mios.-

-¿Que quieres tu, ahora?-Rachel.-¿Otra patada en los bajos?-

-Oye, tranquila. No vine a pelear. Solo vine a desearles suerte, porque la van a necesitar.-Chandler. Mira a Linka y Liberty.-Si ustedes pierden antes que yo...¿saldrian conmigo?-

-Ni aunque fueras el ultimo chico del universo.-Linka.

-Pero si quieres apostar, que sea solo si...ganas la competencia.-Liberty.

-¡Es una apuesta! Aunque se que sera dura.-Señala a Washington Round, Tera, y otros 2 chicos.-El es uno de los mejores jugadores del estado: Washington Round. Pero a mi no me intimida. Lo derrotare con mi equipo. Asi que...buena suerte a todos. Mientras tanto, pensaré en el mejor lugar para tener citas con 2 chicas a la vez.-y se aparta.

-Parece que tenemos mas razones para dar lo mejor de nosotros.-Sabrina.

-¡Vamos a ganar!-Mizuki.-¡Por Lincoln!...¡Y...y tambien por nosotras!-

-Tenía tantas ganas de volver a patearlo.-Rachel.-Pero ya lo hare en la competencia.-

Las puertas se abren. Todos entran al edificio Fritz. Habian unas filas para el público, y otras para los participantes. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina permanecen en la fila, hasta inscribirse.

-¿Nombres?-una mujer pelirroja con anteojos.

-Lincoln Loud.-

-Rachel River.-

-Mizuki Miyamoto.-

-Sabrina Moira.-

-Veamos...aquí estan. Son el equipo 16.-les entrega unas tarjetas.-Pasen por allá.-

Los 4 se dirigen al pasillo indicado por la mujer. Habia un sujeto al lado de una computadora. Le muestran la tarjeta. Este las toma, las pasa por un lector, y los deja continuar.

Todos los concursantes se reunen en una gran sala. Eran 128 personas en total. Algunos de los equipos son:

Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

Linka, Liberty, Ron Andy, y Logan.

Ronnie Anne, Sid, Miawa, y Reisuke.

Clyde, Rusty, Zach, y Liam.

Chandler, Hank, Hawk, y Steak.

El chico del gorro, Paige, Jordan chica, y un chico con gorro de Torombolo.

Rocky, un chico gótico, una niña de anteojos, y una niña de gorra.

Chazz, una asiática, un chico de color, y una chica con afro.

4 de los quintillizos Fox.

Washington, Tera, una chica asiática de cabello corto, y una chica gótica con un sombrero de bruja.

Llegan Tono y ¿Ritmo?

-¡Hola a todos los participantes del gran concurso!-Alexander disfrazado como Tono.

-Oigan, ¿no creen que Ritmo luce diferente?-Sabrina. Los demas la ven.

-Tiene rasgos asiaticos.-Rachel.

-Un momento...-Lincoln viendo muy de cerca.-...¿Mei Wu?-

-¿La camarera del restaurante chino?-Rachel.

-Y bienvenidos al Gran Concurso de Videojuegos-Mei tratando de sonar animada, pero suena maa seria que animada.

-¡Yo soy Tono!-

-Y yo Ritmo.-

-¡Y seremos los referís de esta gran competencia que se llevará a cabo en Royal Woods!-

-Y los ganadores recibirán un premio sorpresa.-

-¡Patrocinado por la misma Game Web Company!-

-Las reglas son las siguientes: Cada equipo competirá en 5 juegos diferentes, donde el objetivo será cumplir con los objetivos principales. Tambien ganarán credito si consiguen puntos extras.-

-¡Estos 5 juegos estan divididos en: aventura, supervivencia, carrera, movimiento, y combate!-

-Las reglas generales son: Todos los integrantes del equipo deben estar presentes en cada juego.-

-¡Está prohibido el uso de trucos, hackeos, soplos cuando no corresponda, y atacar con insultos y golpes fisicos fuera del juego!-

-Cualquier regla rota, sera sancionada con la descalificación inmediata del equipo completo.-

-¡Y no lo olvide! ¡Lo mas importante es competir y divertirse!-

-Porque si solo estan aqui para ganar y burlarse de los otros, entonces se pueden largar.-

-¡Segun nuestros registros, tenemos 32 equipos! ¡Comecemos por la primera ronda preeliminar!-

Primer juego: Aventura.

Los 32 equipos tenían a sus personajes en una isla.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer juego de la competencia: Monkey World!-

-Sus personajes se encuentran en una isla con diferentes ambientes: jungla, playa, ruinas, caverna, bosque, acantilado, fábrica, volcan y templo dorado.-

-¡El objetivo de la competencia, es llegar hasta el templo dorado en una carrera! ¡Ganarán puntos extras por cada banana y moneda recolectada, enemigos derrotados, y por otros objetos coleccionables!-

-Los equipos cuyos miembros pierdan todas sus vidas o llegen despues de 16 equipos, perderán automáticamente y seran descalificados.-

-¡Los jefes dan muchos puntos extras, asi que tenganlos en consideración si estan en desventaja! ¡Recuerden que de esta competencia, solo 16 equipos quedaran calificados para la proxima competencia!-

-Jugadores en sus consolas...-y todos toman sus consolas.-A competir.-

-¡A jugar!-

Todos comenzaron a jugar, haciendo que sus personajes corran primero por la selva. Algunos jugadores caen a precipicios, otros se caen de la lianas, y otros se caen por unas cascadas. El personaje de Zach usa un barril giratorio flotante, pero se dispara hacia abajo, cayendo al precipicio. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina llegan hasta el jefe: una mezcla de rinoceronte, sapo y puerco espin.

-¡Chicas, hay que pisarlo cuando baje las espinas!-

-¡De acuerdo!-Rachel Mizuki y Sabrina.

Sus personajes combaten al jefe. Cada vez se pone mas rápido, hasta que cuando Lincoln le iba a dar el golpe final, Chandler se adelanta y le da el pisotón final.

-¡Gracias, Larry!-Chandler a modo de burla, y gana varios puntos.

-No importa.-Sabrina.-Conseguí puntos recolectando monedas.

-Y pisando enemigos.-Rachel.

Al llegar a la zona de la playa, otros jugadores son atacados a cañonazos, otros caen al mar, otros son alcanzados por tiburones, y otros son atrapados por un pulpo gigante. En una zona tormentosa, los personajes tenian que cruzar un camino, pero Lincoln detiene al personaje de Mizuki, justo antes de que le impactara una ola.

-Lo habia olvidado.-Mizuki.-Gracias, Lincoln.-

Cuando estaban cruzando el camino, otra ola llega, llevandose al personaje de Liam. En la zona del jefe, Linka, Liberty, Ron Andy y Logan derrotan al jefe: un trio de cangrejos piratas.

En la zona del templo, algunos jugadores son aplastados por ruinas. Otros caen en estacas, otros caen a los hoyos, y otros son aplastados por rocas rodantes. El personaje de Sid encuentra un tesoro, ganando muchos puntos. En la zona del jefe, Washington y su equipo derrotan al jefe: un condor gigante.

En la zona de la mina, todos van sobre rieles. Algunos caen en precipicios, otros chocan con cristales gigantes, otros son bombardeados por topos, y otros devorados por murcielagos gigantes. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina logran derrotar al jefe: el capataz de unos topos mineros.

En la zona del bosque, algunos jugadores caen, otros son impactados por trampas de troncos, otros son alcanzados por arañas gigantes, y otros chocan contra unos totems. El personaje de Rusty es devorado por una planta carnívora. Un equipo derrota al jefe: una lombriz planta eléctrica.

En la zona del acantilado, la mayoria pierde por caer del acantilado, y por pozos de alquitran. El personaje de Clyde estaba por saltar a una plataforma, pero apenas salta, Lincoln le arroja un barril, haciendolo caer al pozo de alquitran. Derrotan al jefe: una mezcla de rinoceronte, sapo y puercoespin, pero mas feroz y feo.

En la zona de la industria, algunos jugadores caen a los precipicios, se electrocutan, son atacados por unas sierras, otros golpeados por puños metálicos, y otros son aplastados por martillos gigantes. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina, se enfrentan al jefe: un robot gigante en forma de huevo controlado por un pollo, pero quien le da el golpe final, es Ronnie Anne.

-¡Quien pestañea, pierde, patetico!-Ronnie Anne.

En la zona del volcan muchos caen a la lava. Mizuki estuvo apunto de caerse, pero Lincoln la salva, pero también cae y es salvado por Sabrina, pero cae y es salvada por Rachel. Luego de reponerse, continuan corriendo, hasta que llegaron al jefe final, el cual lo enfrentan varios jugadores: un enorme tiki en forma de tambor. Tras derrotarlo, todos llegan al templo dorado.

-¡Felicidades!-Tono.-¡Han superado la primera parte de la competencia!-

Muchos se felicitan, chocando las manos, y otros saltando y abrazandose.

-¡No puede ser!-Clyde.-¡Perdimos! ¡Ya no aguanto...ya no aguanto! ¡Vayan tras Lincoln!-

Clyde, Rusty, Zach y Liam corren hacia Lincoln, pero este acaba protegiendose, dandole unas fuertes patadas de kung fu a Liam y Zach, un puñetazo a Rusty, y a Clyde le hace un movimiento de Judo.

-Todo eso lo aprendí de mi maestra. Pero esto ultimo, de Rachel.-

Clyde estaba asustado. Lincoln lo toma de la camiseta y lo apoya sobre la pared.

-No quiero usar la violencia contigo, pero lo hare si es necesario, asi que escuchame bien, porque no volvere a repetirlo: Si te vuelves a meter conmigo, o con mis hermanas, o con mis amigas...yo mismo te rompere todo lo que se llama cara.-y suelta a Clyde. Este queda con miedo y huye.

-Solo por defensa personal, el participante Lincoln no sera descalificado.-Alexander.

Rusty, Zach y Liam son echados a patadas por Mei del edificio.

-Bien hecho, Lincoln.-Rachel.-Hasta que por fin te defendiste.-

Segundo juego: Supervivencia.

-¡Bienvenidos al segundo juego: Zombie City! ¡En este juego, los jugadores deben sobrevivir a una xiudade infestada de zombies y creaturas mutantes, y escapar de la ciudad, antes de que la bomba atómica la destruya por completo!-

-Pueden hacer equipo con otros equipos, pero de los 16 equipos que quedan, solo 8 pasaran a la siguiente ronda. Y dispararle a otros jugadores está permitido, aunque no sería muy conveniente hacerlo, ya que necesitarán muchas municiones.-

-¡Jugadores a sus consolas...!...¡A jugar!-

Los equipos se encuentran en diferentes puntos de la ciudad: Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina se encuentran en una comisaria, junto a otro equipo.

-Escuchen. Jugue este juego una vez.-Rachel.-Se donde estan todas las armas e items escondidos. Siganme y no se separen.

Los 4 corren por la comisaria. Le disparan a los zombies que se iban encontrando. Llegando a la zona de las duchas, caminan con sigilo, mientras evaden a unos mutantes humanoides sin piel, con garras, lengua larga y con el cerebro expuesto. Recolectan unos medallones que utilizan sobre unas estatuas, y obtienen escopetas, fusil de asalto, y rifles. En la zona del estacionamiento, se enfrentan y matan a unos perros zombies. Justo llega otro equipo. Estaban huyendo de un sujeto en gabardina y sobrero negro.

-¡Mr Z!-Rachel. Los jugadores del otro equipo tratan de matarlo, pero todos son eliminados.-¡Lo dejaron lo suficientemente herido! ¡A él!-y comienzan a dispararle, hasta que lograron hacer que se quedara arrodillado.

-¿Lo eliminamos?-Mizuki.

-No. Solo está aturdido.-Rachel. Obtiene una tarjeta.-Ya podemos salir de la comisaria. Vamonos.-y salen de la comisaria.

Los 4 corren por las calles, eliminando zombies, perros zombies, cucarachas gigantes, mutantes lamedores, y lagartijas gigantes. Entran por la alcantarilla, encontrandose con mutantes grotescos y sapos gigantes. Caminan por un pasillo.

-Aqui no hay nadie mas.-Lincoln.-Pero presiento que nos encontraremos con algo.-

-Tu lo dijiste.-Rachel. Pone un pie adelante, y se escucha algo.-Aqui viene el jefe. Corran lo mas que puedan.-y se escucha un gruñido. Era un cocodrilo gigante.-¡El yacare! ¡Corran sin parar!-

Los 4 corren, evadiendo los mordiscos del cocodrilo, hasta que llegan a una parte, donde el cocodrilo acaba mordiendo un tubo de gas. Sabrina dispara, eliminando al cocodrilo.

-Los jugadores siguen moviendose.-Lincoln.

-Este es el atajo mas corto.-Rachel.-Pero mas dificil. Vengan. Por aqui está el laboratorio.-

Nuevamente siguen a Rachel, hasta que bajan por un ascensor que los lleva hacia un laboratorio. Aparecen mas zombies, lamedores, y unas plantas carnivoras mutantes. Se pasean por el laboratorio, recolectando tarjetas y entrando a accesos anteriormente inaccesibles. Mizuki encuentra un lanzacohetes. Sabrina encuentra una minigun. Cuando por fin llegan y obtienen el item "cura del virus Z", estaban por regresar, pero aparece nuevamente Mr Z.

-¡Apareció de nuevo!-Mizuki.

-¡Ahora podemos matarlo!-Rachel. Mizuki estaba seleccionando el lanzacohetes.-¡No! ¡Guardalo! ¡Nos servirá para despues!-

Los 4 comienzan a correr y a huir de Mr Z, el cual seguia persiguiendolos, hasta que cuando llegaron a una plataforma, Mr Z saca unas garras y comienza a atacar con mas velocidad. Le siguen disparando, hasta que Lincoln le lanza una granada cegadora, y le dispara con un revolver magnum, hasta matarlo.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Lincoln.

La plataforma llega. Entran a un tren subterraneo. Eliminan a todos los zombies que habian, hasta llegar al último vagón. El tren se pone en marcha.

-Preparence.-Rachel.-Se nos viene el jefe final.-

-¿Donde?-Lincoln.-No lo veo por ninguna parte.-

-El doctor G.-Rachel.-Aparece en un total de 5 formas, pero en multijugador, cada jugador lo enfrenta en diferentes formas: brazo mutado, le crece el cuerpo y garras y una segunda cabeza, le salen 2 brazos extras, le sale un enorme hocico, y la ultima forma, la cual nunca he podido ganarle.

-¿Y cual es esa ultima forma?-Lincoln.-Sale una enorme masa de carne con dientes, tentaculos y ojos.

-Esa. ¡Ataquen y disparen con todo!-

Los 4 comienzan a dispararle, pero el mutante seguia avanzando. Mizuki le dispara un lanzacohetes, ganando algo de tiempo.

-¡¿Sabes como ganar, Rachel?!-Lincoln.

-¡Si! ¡Dispararle, hasta que el tren se detenga! ¡Hay que retrasarlo hasta que lleguemos!-

Sabrina saca la minigun y le dispara. Los demas siguen disparando con sus armas. Conforme avanza el tiempo, van retrocediendo, mientras el mutante seguia avanzando, hasta que llegaron al primer vagón.

-¡No se detiene con nada!-Mizuki.

-Me quede sin balas.-Sabrina.

-Yo también.-Lincoln.

El mutante seguia avanzando, hasta que el tren se detiene y se abren las puertas, justo cuando estaban a solo un par de metros.

-¡Ganamos!-Lincoln. Todos se bajan y corren hacia la salida. El tren y el tunel explotan.

Pasaron 8 equipos: los equipos de Lincoln, equipo de Linka, equipo de Chandler, equipo de Ronnie Anne, el equipo de Washington, el de la gorra blanca, y otros 2 equipos.

Tercer juego: Carrera.

-¡Bienvenidos a la tercera parte de la competencia: Crazy Kart!-

-Todos correran en autos por 4 pistas de carrera diferentes. Pueden usar los items para atacar a sus oponentes. Cada jugador recibira y recolectara unas monedas que estan distribuidas por la pista. No es necesario, pero si se quedan sin monedas, perderan automáticamente. Solo 4 equipos pasaran a la semifinal. Si ningun miembro queda fuera en una pista, los ultimos 4 en llegar seran eliminados.

Las consolas se cambian al de unos autos de carrera y cascos de realidad virtual.

-¡Jugadores a sus consolas...! ¡A jugar!-

Los jugadores conducen por la primera pista: un estadio con una pista lodosa.

Todos conducen por la pista. Steack obtiene un trio de champiñones, pero un fantasma de la chica de bruja de Washington se los quita.

-Gracias.-Y empuja a Steak hacia un agujero, eliminandolo.

Chandler saca tres caparazones rojos, deja que Lincoln se le adelante, y le lanza los caparazones, pero Lincoln se protege con 3 cascaras de plátano. Un equipo completo es eliminado por Logan, al salirle un bill bala, y tumbandolos, sacandoles las monedas. Ron Andy le lanza un calamar con tinta Sid. Ronnie Anne obtiene una estrella, y elimina a Ron Andy. Reisuke y Mizuki combaten entre si, hasta que notan que se habian adelantado a los primeros lugares.

-¡Espera!-Mizuki.-¿Por...por que todos retrocedieron?-y un caparazón azul llega, impactandoles encima, eliminandolos.

Rachel y Tera pasan por una parte con barro. Hank y Hawk llegan. Estas derrapan y les tiran lodo en la cara. Ambos son chocados por Sabrina, que utiliza unos caparazones verde.

Segunda pista: mansión embrujada.

Comienzan conduciendo por el bosque. Jordan y el de gorro de Torombolo les lanzan unos caparazones verdes a Lincoln y a Rachel, pero Rachel le sale una pluma, y salta hacia un atajo, mientras Lincoln usa un fantasma y no recibe el caparazón. Los caparazonea rebotan y acaban chocando al del gorro de Torombolo, eliminandolo.

Lincoln roba unos 3 caparazones de Miawa.

-¡Hey!-

-Lo siento, Miawa.-

Lincoln usa los caparazones contra un equipo, eliminando a 3 de sus miembros, mientras que el cuarto saca un champiñon con corona, acelerando mas y mas, hasta que usa una rampa de velocidad, y choca con la pared de una mansion sobre el agua, cayendo al lago, y quedando fuera.

En la zona de la mansión, Sabrina usa una caja falsa justo sobre la caja de items, aprovechando de sacar una estrella. Hank choca con la caja falsa, siendo eliminado. Sid obtiene un destello, pero apenas lo iba a usar, Sabrina usa la estrella, eliminandola de un choque. Unos fantasmas comienzan a pasearse, llevandose a Logan y a Jordan, eliminandolos. Liberty saca un caparazon azul, y lo lanza, acestandole a Sabrina, eliminandola. La asiática compañera de Washington usa un calamar sobre el chico de la gorra, y Liberty usa una cascara de plátano justo delante del chico de la gorra, eliminandolo.

Pasan a la tercera pista: un gigantesco pinball.

Todos pasan por un tunel multicolor, hasta llegar a un camino encurvado. Hawk saca justo un caparazon azul, pero le llega una bola de pinball gigante, quedando eliminado. Chandler usa un caparazón rojo justo cerca de una plataforma en Paige, haciendo que se cayera a un hoyo y quedara fuera. Rachel y Miawa sacaron unos caparazones rojos. Rachel retrocede y le lanza el caparazón, pero justo se adelantó Linka, eliminandola. Miawa retrocede e intenta usar la misma tactica, pero Lincoln pasa con una estrella, chocando a Miawa y elimandola.

Todos pasan por la parte de las palancas, en donde habian muchas pelotas de pinball rebotando. Una de las pelotas le llega a la asiática, quedando fuera. Washington se adelanta y choca a Rachel, empujandola hacia las palancas, y estas la golpean a los rebotadores, haciendo que pierda monedas, y le impacta una bola, quedando eliminada.

Cuarta y ultima pista: Un camino de arcoiris sobre el espacio.

-A todos los equipos les queda un miembro.-Linka.

-Todos menos a ellos.-Sabrina señalando a Washington, Tera, y la chica de bruja.

Los que aun quedan, corren sobre la pista arcoiris. Chndler saca un destello, y justo antes de usarlo, es eliminado por Liberty con un bill balla, eliminandolo. Lincoln se adelanta y saca 3 cascaras de platano.

-Ya he jugado en esta pista antes.-Lincoln.-Conozco la trampa y el lugar perfecto para ponerlas.-

Lincoln se adelanta, y justo pasa por una rampa aceleradora que lo lleva por sobre un extenso aro, dejando las 3 cascaras en el aro. Los demas competidores llegan, y Tera, la de bruja, y Liberty chocan con las cascaras, quedando fuera de la competencia. Washington y Ronnie Anne alcanzan a Lincoln, y comienzan a competir entre si. Pasan por una elipse, en donde seguian compitiendo, hasta que Washington choca a Lincoln, y hace que se caiga, quedando fuera. Washington y Ronnie Anne se baten por quien gana, hasta que Ronnie Anne se adelanta, y justo cuando estaba por cruzar la meta, Washington le lanza un caparazón azul, y Washington cruza la meta, ganando.

-Al menos aun seguimos en la competencia.-Lincoln.

-¡Maldición!-Chandler.-¡Perdí! ¡Quedw fuera!-y patea el asiento, haciendo que se le cayera algo de dinero. Sabrina lo recoge.

-Un momento.-Sabrina.-Esto es falso.-

-¡¿Falso?!-Hank, Hawk y Steak. Miran a Chandler.

-Debe estar bromeando.-Chandler con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No. Es falso.-Sabrina. Señala el número de serie.-Son los mismos numeros de serie. Nunca se repiten los numeros de serie.-

Hank, Hawk y Steak miran a Chandler con rabia. Este trata de huir, pero choca y se cae con un trapeador. Los 3 grandotes lo atrapan. Steak saca unos billetes suyos y de los bolsillos de Hank y Hawk.

-¡Son todos falsos!-Steak.

-¡Asi que nos estafaste!-Hank.

-¡No nos agradan los estafadores!-

-¡Chicos, sean razonables! Si, los engañe, pero les aseguro que les pagaré con dinero verdadero cuando vayamos a casa...-

Los 3 se van, llevandose a Chandler hacia una salida de emergencia. Se escucha un monton de golpes.

Cuarto juego: Movimiento.

-¡Esta es la semifinal: Dance Resolution!-

-¡¿Dance Resolution?!-Todos.

-Cada equipo bailara en un total de 4 bailes, tratando de sacar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. Y todos los bailes estarán en dificultad máxima. Esta prohibido atacar a los demas concursantes durante el baile. Solo 2 equipos ganaran.-

-¡Jugadores en las pistas de baile...! ¡A bailar!-

Comenzaron los bailes, siendo primero "Viva la Vida Loca". Lincoln, Ron Andy y Washington eran los chicos varones quienes parecian moverse con mayor fluidez. Ron Andy lo hacia con algo de coqueteo con Linka. Washington hacia lo mismo con Tera.

Luego, bailaron "Lest Rock". Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina se movian mejor, dado a que tuvieron que bailarlo en otras ocasiones.

Despues, bailaron un baile que parecia mezclar ballet, y rutina de movimientos de patinaje sobre hielo. Logan era quien se movia con mas facilidad.

Finalmente, el último baile fue Salsa. Eran muchos movimientos que involucraban tacto. Washington era quien bailaba mejor. Las 3 chicas se sonrojaron cuando tenian que bailar con Lincoln. Al principio, parecian pelearse por quien bailaba primero y segundo, siendo Rachel primera, Sabrina segunda, y Mizuki Tercera. Ron Andy tambien bailaba muy bien salsa, bailando con Linka, quien comenzo a seguirle cada vez mejor el ritmo.

-¡Un aplauso a todos los competidores!-Alexander.-¡Y ahora, veamos los resultados!-

Se muestra en una tabla, quienes sacaron mejor puntuación de manera personal, y luego se sacó un promedio. El equipo de Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina quedó en cuarto lugar, y el equipo de Ronnie Anne, Sid, Miawa y Reisuke quedaron en tercero. Ambos equipos quedaron fuera.

-...Lo siento, chicas.-Lincoln.-Dimos lo mejor de nosotros.-

-...No te preocupes.-Rachel.

-Nos divertimos mucho, Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-Y siempre habrá otro concurso.-Sabrina.

-Dimos lo mejor de nosotros.-Ronnie Anne a Sid, Miawa y Reisuke.-No estuvo mal.-y se abrazan.

Washington camina hacia Lincoln. Le da la mano.

-Buen juego, albino.-

-Gracias. Estuviste increible.-

Ambos se abrazan y Lincoln le levanta la mano, en señal de que ganó. Todos aplauden. Los demas competidores tambien se dan abrazos.

-¡Admiremos este hermoso gesto de competidores!-Alexander.-¡Sin duda, esto es lo que correctamente se llaman "buenos competidores" y no esos idiotas engreidos que se burlan de quien perdió.-

-Tomaremos un receso, antes de la final del campeonato.-Mei.-En 15 minutos, reanudaremos la competencia.-

Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina se dirigen al baño. Luego, compran unos jugos, los cuales terminan de beber al instante.

-¡Que refrescante!-Lincoln.-Cuanto necesitaba beber algo frio.-

-Quedamos en cuarto, pero me siento bien.-Sabrina.

-Pudimos pasar este dia con Lincoln...¡Y...y todos juntos!-Mizuki.

-No esta mal...-Rachel.-No esta mal...olvidarse de las preocupaciones. Sobretodo la que vivo en casa. Papá se volvió mas gruñón, desde que comenzaron los escandalos y...-

Llega Michael al edificio. Encuentra a Rachel.

-¡Rachel, vamonos!-

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Ya no puedo hacer nada mas que escapar! ¡Asi que nos iremos a Canadá!-

-¡¿Irnos?! ¡Yo no me quiero ir!-

-¡Te vas a ir conmigo, jovencita y no discutiremos mas!-intenta tomar a Rachel, pero esta le aplica un movimiento de Judo, pero Michael contraataca y le aplica una llave, cargandola con el brazo torcido.-¡Nos iremos ahora! ¡El helicóptero nos espera arriba!-

-¡Sueltame!-

-¡No te dejaré aquí, jovencita! ¡Iremos a Canadá, iniciaremos una nueva vida, y me asegurare de que te conviertas en una heredera digna! ¡A diferencia de tu hermana que prefirió quedarse y darme la espalda!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Sueltame!-

-¡...!-Lincoln, Mizuki y Sabrina apunto de ir por ella, pero Michael los mira.

-¡Si intervienen, se arrepentiran! ¡Esto no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes, mocosos! ¡Y tu, Lincoln, mas te vale no hacer otra estupidez como la del restaurante! ¡No comprendes lo que significa ser una persona de alto linaje!-

-¡Chicos!-Rachel.-¡No hagan nada! ¡Esta bien! ¡Ustedes tienen sus propias vidas! ¡Solo quiero decirles que...gracias! ¡Gracias por todo lo han hecho por mi! ¡Gracias por apoyarme cuando mas necesité ayuda! ¡Gracias...por hacerme olvidar mis conflictos...y regalarme buenos momentos...a pesar de haber actuado como una terca engreida! ¡Sin duda...son las personas que realmente puedo llamar...mis verdaderos amigos! ¡Me gustaria...disfrutar mas. tiempo con ustedes...pero atesorare todos esos momentos que hayamos pasado juntos!-

-¿Te despediste ya?-Michael.

-Si...-

-Vamonos.-

Lincoln observa que Michael y Rachel estaban muy cerca de la salida de emergencia, en donde ademas, estaba toda la prensa afuera, siendo contenida por seguridad. Tambien observa un extintor. Sabrina estaba con la mano temblando, y parecía generar un pequeño destello.

Elecciones:

1.-Empujar a Michael afuera del edificio y "ayudarlo" con su problema.

2.-Rociar a Michael con el extintor y huir con Rachel.

3.-Dejar que Michael se lleve a Rachel.

Continuará...


	29. Oportunidad

Oportunidad

Michael forcegea y se lleva a Rachel, hasta que Lincoln rápidamente toma el extintor, rociandole polvo químico en la cara a Michael, haciendo que suelte a Rachel.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh!-Michael.

-¡Vamos!-Lincoln tomando a Rachel de la mano y llevandosela. Mizuki y Sabrina lo siguen. Esta ultima apaga el destello de su mano.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Que haces?!-Rachel.

-¡Dijiste que apreciaste todos esos momentos felices con nosotros, ¿no?! ¡Entonces disfruta un poco mas con nosotros!-

-¡Pero...!-

-¡No estas sola aqui en Royal Woods! ¡Aun tienes a Michelle, y tambien nos tienes a nosotros! ¡Tu padre no tiene derecho de tratarte como a una marioneta! ¡Tu misma dijiste que ser pobre no suena tan malo, ¿no?! ¡Entonces quedate aquí con nosotros!-

-¡Desu desu!-Mizuki.

-¡Vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que podamos!-Sabrina.

-¡Maldición!-Michael secandose la cara con un pañuelo.-¡Lincoln! ¡Rachel! ¡Vuelvan acá!-

Michael persigue a Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina por el edificio. Mientras corren, Sabrina mueve las manos, y una maquina de refrescos bota todas las latas, haciendo que Michael se tropiece, pero se levanta y vuelve a perseguirlos. Luego pasan por un puesto de bocadillos. Mizuki compra un plátano. Lo come, y bota la cascara, haciendo que Michael pise la cáscara y se resfale, pero se levanta. Pasan por al lado de un sujeto disfrazado de zorro cantante, haciendo que se caiga, y Michael lo evade de un salto.

-Esta vez no.-Michael. No se da cuenta del piso mojado y se resbala.

Llega Silverfly, lanzandole una cámara a Lincoln, y luego se devuelve, atacando a Michael.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Quitenme a este pajarraco de encima!-y se tropieza con un contenedor de pelotas que luego le caen todas las pelotas encima.

Lincoln y Rachel se separan de Mizuki y Sabrina. Los primeros entran a una bodega. Michael se da cuenta y los sigue. Lincoln cierra unas cajas. Al darse vuelta, ve que Michael había llegado y enciende las luces.

-Te advertí que no te involucraras en nuestros asuntos familiares, Lincoln. Pero fuiste un completo idiota al haberlo hecho.-

-Señor River, con todo respeto, pero usted es un pesimo padre, y una pesima persona. Primero denigraba a Rachel por no ser como Michelle todo el tiempo y donde sea. La lastimó, la hizo llorar, y no la dejó ser como es. Y ahora que Michelle se negó a irse con usted, obligará a Rachel a pasar una vida como prófuga, y seguramente será el doble de peor que antes.-

-Tu no comprendes nada, Lincoln, pero no me extraña que no entiendas nada. Eres solo un muerto de hambre. ¿Sabes por que razón te tomé aprecio? No era solo por tus calificaciones o porque Rachel mejoró gracias a ti. Te tomé aprecio, porque me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era niño. Al igual que tu, era un mocoso al que todo el mundo lo pisoteaban y humillaban. Al que todos veian como un futuro fracaso. Nadie tenia fe en mi. Ni mis padres, ni mis falsos amigos que me dieron la espalda por mi hermana gemela. ¿Y sabes como superé eso? Destruyendo a mis hermanos y hermanas, y a mis enemigos, ganandome el respeto de mis padres y mis rivales. Fue asi como llegue a la sima. Tu debes saber lo que se siente que te traten como a una basura desechable, ¿no es así?-

-...Lo se. Se como se siente eso. Y habian veces en los que queria destruir a mis hermanas, e incluso llegue a hacerlo en 3 ocasiones, pero al final, creo que dañar a otros, es igual o peor que esas otras personas que nos hicieron daño.-

-¿Y? No importa que tan bueno seas. Puedes regalar muchas cosas, ser muy amable, o ser mas flexible con los demas, pero siempre habran personas que se aprovecharan de ti de algun modo u otro, y siempre habrán quienes querrán lo que tu tienes. Es la ley del mas fuerte, y está presente en todos lados, incluyendo en el vulgo y en la élite. ¿Crees que la vida es fácil? Si quieres triunfar en la vida y en los negocios, tienes que imponer respeto y miedo entre tus enemigos. Eso es lo que he intentado enseñarle a Rachel. Ella tiene el caracter perfecto para destruir a sus enemigos, a diferencia de Michelle, que siempre ha sido blanda, por mas que intente ocultarlo ante mi.-

-No todo el mundo es malvado, señor River. A veces las personas solo sienten miedo, y otras solo tienen ideas erroneas de la vida, como usted. Tanto Rachel como Michelle son chicas increibles. Son grandes personas a su modo, y deberia darse cuenta de ello y sentirse orgulloso. Pero con sus actos, solo les ha hecho daño. ¿Acaso le importa mas su imagen y su dinero que a sus propias hijas? ¿O a su esposa?-

-...Tatchel solo se casó conmigo por mi dinero. Y yo solo me casé con ella, para ser padre y dejar descendencia. ¿Realmente crees que me enamoré de esa borracha patetica que no tenia donde caerse muerta, porque su familia se fue a la bancarrota? Yo soy responsable de cargar con el linaje River, como mis hijas, pero tal parece que ellas no les importa la sangre, y prefieren comer del basurero en el que viven la gente de tu clase.-

-¡¿Y el linaje es tan importante, como para abandonar a sus hijas en Royal Woods, u obligarlas a vivir como no quieren vivir?! ¡¿Es tan importante como para engañar y robarle a personas que quieren cumplir sus sueños?!-

-¡Claro que es importante, idiota! ¡El dinero es poder! ¡El poder trae respeto! ¡El respeto se mantiene con la imagen! ¡Y la imagen demuestra que tienes dinero! ¡He robado a todos esos muertos de hambre, y robare a los necesarios para mantener a mi compañia y mi imagen de pie y firme! ¡Incluso le robaria al gobierno si es necesario! ¡Y si es necesario, tambien me deshare de todo aquel que interfiera en mi camino!-Michael golpea a Lincoln en la cara, y abre la caja, pero lo que saca, era un maniquí.-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde está Rachel?!-

Se abre una cortina de hierro. Habían muchos policias, junto a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Creo que metió la pata, señor River.-Lincoln levantándose. Tenia un ojo morado y parte de la cara roja por el golpe.

Reproducen un video de la cámara de Lincoln conectada a un televisor gigante. Muestran la parte donde Michael admite haber estafado a los microempresarios.

-¿Planeaste...esto...desde el principio?-Michael a Lincoln.

-No, exactamente.-Lincoln. Llega Silverfly y se para a su lado.-Me trajo la cámara mientras huiamos de usted.-

Los policias atrapan y arrestan a Michael.

-¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Dejenme! ¡¿No saben quien soy?!-

-Michael River. Queda detenido por fraude y estafa.-

Los policias se llevan a Michael a la fuerza.

-¡Bien hecho, Lincoln!-Michael con sarcasmo.-¡Destruiste a los Rivers! ¡Un linaje que ha durado por generaciones ahora reducida a una familia mas de este basurero que llaman pueblo! ¡¿Acaso no quieres tanto a mi hija que no pensaste que ahora será pobre y lo perderá todo?! ¡El imperio de los River llegó a su fin, y mis hijas ahora tendran una vida peor, gracias a ti!-y lo sacan.

-Muchacho, necesitaremos esa grabación como evidencia.-uno de los policias.

-Claro.-y saca la memoria de la cámara. Se la entrega al policia.

-Gracias. Y ponte algo frio para ese golpe.-y se va.

Llegan Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina. Esta ultima le da un flippy helado.

-Gracias, Sabrina.-Lincoln.

-Realmente te golpeó fuerte.-Sabrina.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-He recibido golpizas enteras.-Lincoln.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.-Rachel con una sonrisa.-Un idiota valiente. Un idiota que desafío y le ganó a mi padre.-

-Los amigos deben ayudarse entre si. Y recuerdo cuando entraron a mi casa, solo para saber cómo estaba. Ahora creo que hice lo mismo...o tal vez mejor...o peor. No se si hice lo correcto en haber hecho que lo encarcelaran. Lamento lo que hice con tu papá.-

-No te preocupes. Creo que esta bien lo que hiciste.-Rachel. Mira a Sabrina por unos segundos y vuelve a mirar a Lincoln.-Supongo que solo cumpliste con la ley, ¿no? Además, me estaba llevando a la fuerza y me estaba doliendo.-

-Vayamos a ver el concurso.-Lincoln.-Quizas aun no haya terminado y alcancemos a ver algo.-

-Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra.-Sabrina.

"No se si lo que hice habrá sido la mejor opción. Pude haberlo sacado afuera, y haber dicho a la prensa que el señor River se comprometió a pagarle a todos los microempresarios, obligándolo a cumplir esa falsa promesa, pero por lo visto, parece que no hubiese aceptado. Tiene realmente una idea erronea sobre las personas. Aunque algunas de sus palabras me hicieron algo de eco. Asi que pasó lo mismo que yo, pero con la diferencia de que nadie lo ayudó. Espero que algun día cambie y se de cuenta de todos sus errores. Despuea de todo, no me parecio del todo un mal sujeto, sino alguien con ideas equivocadas que tomo malas decisiones. Pudo haber abandonado a Rachel, pero quiso llevarsela consigo."

Los 4 llegan al concurso. Habian unos enormes tableros con personajes de holograma. Linka (usando una Lady), Liberty (usando a una Táctica), Ron Andy (usando a un Guerrero con hacha), y Logan (usando a un mago), fueron derrotados por Washington (usando un Lord), Tera (usando a una Berserker), la asiática (usando a una Espadachin) y la chica de bruja (usando a una Bruja).

-¡Y los ganadores, son...el equipo 4! ¡Felicidades!-

Washington y su equipo saludan a Linka, Liberty, Ron Andy y Logan, con un gesto de buen juego.

-Al final perdieron.-Lincoln.-Pero...parece que se lo tomaron bien.-

Linka y Liberty se dirigen a Lincoln. Notan el moreton y el ojo morado que tenia.

-¡¿Que te pasó, Lincoln?!-Linka y Liberty al unísono.

-¡¿Quien te hizo eso?!-Linka.

-¡¿Fue Chandler?!-Liberty.

Mas tarde, estaban los 12 reunidos en el edificio, disfrutando de una pequeña fiesta en la que habian muchos bocadillos deliciosos, y consolas de todo tipo. Miawa le estaba aplicando una crema a Lincoln en la cara.

-Siempre traigo mi botiquín.-Miawa.

-Espero que no haya sido tan fuerte.-Reisuke.

-...Solo dolio un poquito. Estoy bien.-Lincoln.

-Asi que al final si era culpable ese sujeto.-Logan.

-Pudiste habernos contactado para ayudarte, hermano.-Linka.

-Y habriamos acudido de inmediato.-Liberty.

-No podia hacer eso. Era su competencia.-Lincoln.-Yo ya estaba fuera. Y no podia arruinarles su momento.-

Llega el equipo de Washington.

-Oigan...-Washington.-El señor Fritz quiere hablar con ustedes.-

-¿El señor Fritz?-los 12.

Los 16 se reunen en una oficina. Habia un sujeto de unos 30 años, de lentes, con traje formal similar al de un personaje de animé.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Soy Nathan Fritz. Los mandé a llamar, porque en realidad hemos seguido sus historiales de videojuegos.-

-¿Hemos?-Sabrina.-¿Quienes mas?-

-Yukimura Gouda.-

-¿El tio Yukimura?-Mizuki.

-Tu debes ser Mizuki. Tu tio y tu madre me han hablado de ti. Independientemente de quienes hayan ganado, esto lo teniamos reservado para los 16 finalistas. Claro, si es que estaban de acuerdo en aceptarlo.-les entrega unos folletos.-Esta es la Academia Gamer. Fundada por Yukimura Gouda como una escuela para los gamers del mundo. Los que se graduan, salen con titulos de programador de videojuegos, ya que eso lo que enseña. Todo lo que quieran saber, está en el folleto y en la página oficial.-

-¡¿Una escuela para gamers?!-Miawa y Reisuke mirandose con felicidad.

-Por el momento solo habrá sede en Japón, pero en unos años, si es que funciona, se abriran sedes en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Brasil, México, Chile, Argentina, Inglaterra, Francia, España, Italia, China, Korea, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Aunque dudo que aun sigan en la escuela para ese entonces. Asi que si estan interesados, les daremos becas de estudio. Solo tendrian que aprender japonés básico, y superar los exámenes para ingresar a la Academia Gamer. No tienen que aceptar ahora. Deberian hablarlo con sus padres. Aun les queda mucho tiempo para pensarlo.-

Los 16 nuevamente regresaron a la fiesta.

-¡Suena increible!-Reisuke.

-¡Y la sede está en Kioto!-Miawa.-¡Nuestra ciudad natal!-

-Aunque suena fantástico...-Linka.

-No iremos.-Liberty.

-Yo tampoco.-Ronnie Anne.

-Ni yo.-Sid.

-No es exactamente lo mio el querer crear juegos, sino jugarlos.-Ron Andy.

-Yo igual.-Logan.-Yo seguiré los pasos de mi padre.-

-Tampoco es lo mio.-Rachel.

-Yo ya tengo planeado que hacer con mi futuro.-Sabrina.

-Yo si iré.-Mizuki.-Siempre he soñado con crear videojuegos.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Lincoln?-Rachel.-¿Te gusta la idea?-

-...No lo se. Me gustan los videojuegos y se algo de computadoras, pero no estoy seguro de que hacer.-

-Será mejor que pienses en algo pronto.-Sabrina.-Poco a poco se acerca el final del sexto año.-mira al suelo.-Habra gente nueva...y gente que dejaras de ver.-mira a Lincoln, Rachel y Mizuki.-Daré los examenes dentro de poco. Quizas entre o quizas no, pero yo si quiero entrar a Excallibur.-

-Oye, Sabrina.-Rachel.-Desde que te conozco, tengo la sensación de que algo nos ocultas. No lo se. Algo que es parte de ti, y que no quieres decirlo.-

-...Tal vez se los diga algún dia.-

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-Rachel.

-Y a proposito...-Lincoln a Washington.-¿Que era el primer premio?-

-Una consola que se supone que lanzarian para el proximo año.-Washington.-Y la oportunidad de ser sujetos de prueba para los videojuegos que lanzaran...y tambien un camper.-

"La Academia Gamer. La escuela de la que habló la señora Miyamoto. La verdad suena interesante. Creo que es la escuela que todo gamer desearia asistir. Aprender a programar videojuegos, y por lo que leí en el folleto, se obtienen cosas por ganar puntos en videojuegos. Pero no estoy seguro si es lo mio o no. Amo los videojuegos. Pero no se si dedicarme a ellos, o a otras cosas. Tambien me gusta el dibujo. Y hablando de eso, me queda poco para terminar el comic y enviarlo."

Llega Michelle. Esta rápidamente abraza a Rachel. Está al principio estaba estática, pero luego sonrie y la abraza.

-Realmente me asustaste.-Michelle.-Creí que papá te llevaria al helicóptero.-

-Estuvo apunto de hacerlo, pero...-Mirando a Lincoln.-Me salvaron.-

-Gracias.-Michelle a Lincoln, Mizuki y Sabrina.-No saben cuanto se los agradezco.-

-Hicimos lo que cualquiera haria por sus amigos.-

-Mis mejores amigos.-Rachel.-Por cierto, ¿que pasó con mamá?-

-Esta en la mansión. Se emborracho y se cayo por las escaleras, pero esta bien. No se lastimó...mucho.-

-Lincoln...-Mei llegando vestida con su vestido tradicional.-Escuché que hubo un escandalo. ¿Que sucedio? ¿Y por que estas con un ojo morado?-

-Una larga historia.-Lincoln.-¿Por que estas como Ritmo?-

-Me ofreci a sustituir a Alexandra. Ella está en un torneo de golf. Pensé que seria una buena forma de acercarme mas a las personas, pero no me salió como esperaba.-

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa.-Michelle a Lincoln.-Tus padres querran saber todo, y debo disculparme en nombre de mi padre.-

Al rato, llega Vanzilla. Cuando Lincoln y sus amigos salen para irse, notan a Lynn molesta y a Lori con el maquillaje corrido. Rita y Lynn sr notan el moreton de Lincoln, y bajan a atenderlo. Tambien bajan las hermanas Louds, excepto Lori y Lynn.

-¡Lincoln!-Rita.-¡¿Que te paso?! ¡¿Quien te hizo eso?!-

-¡¿Estas bien, hijo?!-Lynn sr.-¡¿Necesitas algo?!-

-¡Yo tengo algo de hielo en este vaso!-Luna.

-¡Y aun conservo mi equipo médico!-Lisa.

-Estoy bien. No se preocupen. Eh...creo que es mejor hablarlo en casa.-Mirando a Michelle. Mira dentro de Vanzilla.-¿Que les pasó a Lori y a Lynn?-

-Echaron a Lynn del equipo.-Lana.

-Culpó a su amiga Margo de darle mala suerte, y se pusieron a pelear.-Lucy asustando a todos.-

-Y como Lynn fue quien empezó y Margo se defendió, la expulsaron a ella.-Luan.

-Y Lori discutió con Bobby y rompieron.-Leni.

-Supuestamente según ella, Bobby la hizo perder, y le dijo muchas cosas.-Luna.

Mas tarde, los Louds y las hermanas Rivers estaban en la casa Loud. Lincoln les contó lo que ocurrió con Michael.

-Lamento lo que mi padre le hizo a su hijo.-Michelle, disculpandose. Rachel tambien se disculpa.

-Pero también estamos agradecidas con Lincoln.-Rachel.

-Lincoln, cariño. No tenias que haberte arriesgado de esa forma.-Rita.

-Silverfly me ayudó un poco, mamá.-Lincoln.-Y hasta me trajo la cámara de grabar.-

-Me hubiese gustado haberle pateado el tracero.-Lynn sr.-Nadie se mete con mi familia.-

-No se ofenda, pero si lo hacia, usted seria quien hubiese acabado con el tracero pateado.-Rachel.-Mi padre sabe pelear.-

-¿Y que pasará ahora con ustedes?-Rita a Michelle.

-Bueno...lo mas seguro, según lo que dijo el abogado, es que mi padre acabe un par de años en prisión, y yo heredaria su compañia por ser la segunda accionista mayoritaria, pero como perderemos dinero en pagarle a esos microempresarios, las horas extras impagas de los empleados, el carro de helados que papá chocó el lunes, y otros gastos mas, lo mas probable es que la compañia River quiebre, y embarguen la mansión completa. Y mamá en su estado...dudo que pueda hacer algo. Ha estado bebiendo mas de la cuenta, desde que comenzaron los escandalos.-

-Lamentamos eso, Michelle.-Rita.

-Nos encantaria ayudarte, pero no tenemos espacio. Tal vez si convertimos el garage en una habitación...-

-No se preocupen por eso, señor y señora Loud. Por años, he estado ahorrando dinero en secreto, y me compraré una casa. Por mientras, nos quedaremos en la mansión hasta que la embarguen, y luego nos quedaremos con Drake y su familia. Tengo lo suficiente como para pagar lo que me queda de la universidad y graduarme.-

-Cualquier cosa, pueden contar con nosotros.-Rita.

Michelle se queda mirando el techo por unos segundos. Luego se dirige a los Louds.

-Por años, los Rivers han hecho cosas que los hicieron ganarse buena y mala fama. Los han llamado de todo: traidores, antipatriotas, asesinos, miserables, esclavistas, corruptos, entre otras cosas. Los Rivers han sido crueles con muchas personas, han robado tierras ancestrales, han sobreexplotado a los trabajadores, y hasta robaron a otras personas. Una mala imagen, diria. Pero me gustaria cambiar eso. Hacer lo que mis ancestros debieron haber hecho hace años: cambiar la imagen de los Rivers. Acercarnos mas al público, y corregir todos los errores que han cometido mi familia por generaciones.-Mira a Rachel.-Y me gustaria que me ayudaras a cumplir ese objetivo...si es que quieres. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada de lo que no quieras hacer.-

-...-Rachel mirando a Michelle. Mira a Lincoln y a las hermanas Louds. Vuelve a mirar a Michelle.-¿Por que no? Ya era hora de que hicieramos algo al respecto.-y abraza a Michelle. Esta la abraza.-Bueno, basta de cursilerias. Ahora mismo, solo quisiera descansar. Nos estamos viendo, Lincoln. Adios, familia Loud.-

-Adios, Rachel. Adios, Michelle.-Lincoln.

-Adios, señor y señora Loud.-Michelle.-Hasta la proxima vez que nos veamos. Adios, chicas. Adiós, Lincoln.-y se va junto a Rachel.

-Adios, Rachel y Michelle.-los Louds.

-Quedaste como un héroe.-Linka y Liberty.-

-La princesa raptada por un dragón, rescatado por el valiente príncipe.-Lola.-Todo un cuento de hadas. Ganaste muchos puntos con Rachel.-

-¿Puntos? ¿De que?-

-¡Buaaaaahaaaahaaaahhhhaaaa!-Lori llorando y llegando a la cocina, sacando un pastel. Se percata de Lincoln.-¡Tu!-y corre hacia Lincoln, apunto de tirarse encima de él, pero Rita la detiene.

-¡Lori!-Rita.-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-

-¡Tu! ¡Por tu culpa, perdí el campeonato de golf, y Bobby rompio conmigo!-

-¿Yo?-Lincoln.

-¡Si, tu! ¡De haber sido mi caddi, esto no hubiese pasado!-

-¡Lori, calmate!-Lynn sr.

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Desde que Lincoln no nos ayuda, solo hemos estado perdiendo y quedando en ridículo!-

-¿Entonces admites que no eres nada sin mi?-Lincoln.

-¡Callate! ¡Por tu culpa, no me han dejado de pasar estas cosas! ¡Pierdo torneos, pierdo mi prestigio en el club de golf y minigolf, la beca para la universidad se esta alejando, un pervertido entra a mi casa, y ahora Bobby me abandonó! ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en el hazmerreír del golf y...!-

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Lincoln gritando, pero gritó tan fuerte, que hizo vibrar las ventanas. Una fuerte rafaga de viento parecio haberse generado dentro de la casa, desordenando parte de la casa. Todos se quedaron callados, incluyendo Lori.-¡Me estas reprochando por cosas que tu misma has provocado, Lori! ¡No puedo creer que yo actue mas maduro que tu, que eres la mayor y con 18 años! ¡Se supone que debes dar el ejemplo como una adolescente...o mejor dicho, como una adulta de 18! ¡No actuar como una niña de 6! ¡Cuando tenemos un problema, debemos solucionarlo nosotros mismos! ¡No ponerse a gritar y llorar como niños, ni culpando a otros de nuestros errores! ¡Ya estoy cansado de que siempre me andes culpando de tus fracasos y de otras cosas malas que te ocurren! ¡Si tantos problemas tienes y no puedes solucionarlos tu sola, admite que necesitas ayuda de una vez y que no puedes hacerlo sola!-y se queda suspirando, mientras la familia se queda mirándolo.-...Lo siento. Es que...me desespere.-

-...-Lori en silencio y con una expresión de como si estuviese rota por dentro.-...Necesito ayuda, Lincoln...-se cae de rodillas.-...No soy nada sin ti. Tu eres...el mejor caddi que he tenido.-

-Lori...-Rita preocupada.-Si necesitas ayuda, nosotros podemos ayudarte y...-

-No...Lincoln puede ayudarme mejor...Por favor...ayúdame, hermano...-Sacando un par de lagrimas y le corria mas el maquillaje.-...Tu las ayudaste a ellas a superar sus problemas...Ahora...por favor, ayudame a solucionar mis problemas.-

-...-

-Te lo suplico...hermano.-

-...-

Elecciones:

1.-Ayudar a Lori.

2.-No ayudar a Lori.

Continuará...

Silverfly se ve un poco inquieto. Estaba volando alrededor de Lincoln, como si hubiese sentido algo en él.

Ahora si, continuará...


	30. Ocultos

Ocultos

Lucy y Lana observan a Silverfly inquieto, volando alrededor de Lincoln, hasta que se posa en el estante de trofeos, observando muy fijamente a Lincoln.

-(Suspiro) Lori, primero que nada, limpiate la cara.-Lincoln.-Tienes todo el maquillaje corrido.-y Lori se limpia con un pañuelo.-Te ayudaré.-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio, Lincoln?!-Lori con una sonrisa y los ojos aun lagrimantes.

-Pero solo por esta vez. Pero no significa que te he perdonado. Solo lo hago, porque somos familia.-

-¿Estas seguro, Lincoln?-Linka.

-Despues de todo lo que Lori hizo...-Liberty.

-Ninguna está libre de haber hecho algo malo.-Lincoln.-Tampoco yo. Vayamos a donde los Santiago de una carrera. Tengo cosas que hacer.-

Lincoln y Lori van juntos en Vanzilla, mientras Silverfly los va siguiendo desde afuera. Lincoln se queda mirando el paisaje.

-Lincoln...-Lori.

-¿Si?-

-¿Me odias?-

-...No. Creo que al final, no vale la pena odiar a alguien. Pero eso no significa que te he perdonado.-

-Entonces no me perdonaras si te pido disculpas.-

-...No lo se. Prefiero dejar que el tiempo avance y me diga si deberia perdonarte.-

-¿Te digo algo? Creo que has madurado mucho, desde antes de conocer a tus amigas, hasta ahora. Yo tambien debería madurar. Ya no soy una chica. Soy literalmente una adulta. Debo tratar de resolver mis problemas por mi misma.-

-...No tienes que hacerlo todo tu sola, Lori.-Lincoln.-Hay veces en los que de verdad no podemos hacer algo solos, y ahí necesitamos ayuda.-

-...Tengo algo...(suspiro)...que confesarte.-

-¿Confesarme? ¿A mi? Ya lo se, Lori. Ustedes se sentian amenazadas por el hecho de que algun dia yo aprendiera sus hobbys, y acabara superandolas y que ustedes volverian a ser las fracasadas solitarias que fueron alguna vez. Las he escuchado en mas de una ocasión, cuando hablaban entre ustedes. Y Luna y Luan me dijeron lo mismo. Que comenzaron a ser aceptadas gracias a sus talentos y que me vieron como una amenaza.-

-Si, pero no es solo eso lo que queria confesarte. La idea de haberte degradado, para que no nos superaras...fue mi idea.-

-¿Que?-

-Si. Yo fui quien la sugirió. En mi caso...fue por lo mismo, solo que yo era una nerd, asi que era literalmente la principal blanco de burlas de mis compañeros. Me marginaban. Y queria sentirme aceptada. Gané el respeto de mis compañeros, luego de que derrote al director Huggins en un torneo de minigolf y lo humillara en una feria escolar. Desde ese entonces, todos comenzaron a acercarse mas a mi, y cuando te vimos que aprendias nuestros pasatiempos hasta mas facil que nosotras, yo...les propuse a las chicas que te denigraramos y evitaramos a toda costa que destacaras en algo, porque creíamos que si lo hacias...-

-Ustedes volverían a ser marginadas y tratadas como unas perdedoras.-Lincoln.-Es increíble las estupideces que pueden llegar a hacer algunas personas solo por aceptación. Pero aun hay algo no entiendo y que no se lo pregunté a Luna y a Luan: ¿Por que nunca se les ocurrio que en lugar de degradarme, hubiese sido mejor que se esforzaran mas ustedes mismas como deportista, comediante, música y golfista, y superarse a si misma con sus propios esfuerzos? Porque si alguien te supera, creo que lo mas logico sería esforzarse y alcanzarlo.-

-...Literalmente creí que era...que eramos perfectas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que no lo eramos, pero no queriamos aceptarlo, y nos cerramos por mucho tiempo en nuestra propia mentira, que maltratarte era tambien nuestra forma de sentirnos seguras y escapar de la realidad. Era una zona de confort de la que no queriamos salir. Pero en mi caso...yo...ya no pude soportarlo mas.-

-Y ahí fue adonde te quebraste.-Lincoln.-Recuerdo que Sabrina una vez me habló sobre las personas. Dijo que eramos como libros. Que si nos abrieramos mas, la gente nos conocería mejor, y les agradariamos mas...o tal vez menos.-

-Bobby ha sido la unica persona a la que le agrade por como soy...o mejor dicho, lo que creia que yo era. Se vio muy decepcionado de mi. No era mi intención haberle dicho esas cosas. Solo estaba enfadada. Como perdí, estoy apunto de perder mi beca para la universidad.-

-Y hablando de ayuda, ¿como se supone que encajo en lo que necesitas?-

-Sobre Bobby, si el no quiere escucharme, necesito que lo convenzas por mi. Y sobre el torneo, me apuntare al proximo torneo del próximo sabado...en Hammer Woods. El territorio de Loki. Solo necesito ganar almenos un torneo mas y asegurare mi beca.-

-¿Ese es tu plan?-Lincoln.-Sobre Bobby, ese asunto tienes que resolverlo por ti misma. Creo que es mucho mejor demostrarlo por ti misma que estas arrepentida de las cosas que hiciste, en lugar de usarme a mi como intermediario. Solo dile que te sientes arrepentida. Que quieres que te perdone, y...si tienes otra cosa por la cual disculparte, deberias hacerlo también. No se como es un noviazgo, pero creo que debe ser igual que la amistad. Que ambas partes den un 100%, y no que solo uno sea el que esté dispuesto a hacer algo, mientras la otra parte no hace nada.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Lori?-

-...Tienes razón, Lincoln. No he sido muy considerada con Bobby. Él ha hecho mucho por mi, pero yo no he hecho mucho por él.-

-Y aproposito...¿Que le dijiste exactamente?-

-Le dije...-y le dice a Lincoln.

-Realmente te pasaste de la raya. Pero si aun te ama, quizás aun tengas posibilidad de que te perdone y vuelvan.-

Llegan a la residencia de los Santiago. Tocan el timbre. Abre Ronnie Anne:

-Hola, Lincoln...-Mira a Lori.-¡¿Que haces aqui?! ¡Mi hermano no quiere verte!-

-Ronnie Anne...-Lincoln.-Quiere disculparse con Bobby.-

-¡¿Despues de lo que le dijo?! ¡Mejor que se largue!-

-¡Ronnie Anne, espera!-Lori.-¡Se que fue muy feo lo que dije, pero no era mi intención! ¡Estaba furiosa, y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que me di cuenta muy tarde!-

-¿Quien es, Ronnie?-una voz. Era Bobby. Se asoma.-¿Que quieres, Lori?-dice de manera seria.

-¡Bobby, por favor, perdóname! ¡No quise decir lo que dije! ¡Estaba furiosa, y desesperada por ganar a como de lugar!-

-Lori, te comportaste como una tonta. Tu sabias que yo no me manejaba bien en el golf ni como caddi. Y no solo me insultaste a mí. Insultaste a toda mi familia. Y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarte así de facil.-

-¡Lo se, y estoy muy arrepentida! ¡Cuando me enfado, no soy capaz de darme cuenta de lo que hago o digo! ¡Y estaba tan desesperada en ganar! Me comporte como una tonta...-dice mirando a Bobby. Mira a Lincoln por 2 segundos y vuelve a mirar a Bobby.-(suspiro) No. Me he comportado como una estupida por años. Me volví egoista, arrogante, y desconsiderada con la gente. Sobretodo contigo, Bobby. Le he hecho daño a las personas que me amaron, incluyendote a ti...y a mi hermano. Y se que mi actitud no ha sido del todo buena. Sobretodo ultimamente: cuando te obligue a posar para una selfie solo para cometir contra Carol, el restaurante caro que te pedí que me llevaras y gastaste todo tu sueldo en el almuerzo, la vez que te grité cuando me dijiste por accidente el final de la película, y cuando te grité solo porque preferiste pasar un día con tu familia en Greant Lake en lugar de salir conmigo. Una relación no debe ser unidireccional. Literalmente ambas partes deben darlo todo, y yo no he dado nada de mi parte. Por favor...dame una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Le pediré perdon a tu familia, y no te volveré a forzar a ser mi caddi, ni a nada de lo que no quieras hacer. Te prometo ser mas considerada de ahora en adelante.-

-...-Bobby mirando a Lori.-Lo pensaré.-y cierra la puerta. Lori y Lincoln regresan a Vanzilla, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Bobby sale de casa y besa a Lori.-Ya lo decidí...osita.-

-¡Bubuositooooo!-Lori. La pareja acaba besándose.

-(Si que lo pensó rápido).-Lincoln evitando mirandolos y con una expresión de "¿es en serio?".

-¿Aun quieres ir a ese lugar que me pediste que te llevara?-Bobby.

-...-Lori mirando a Lincoln por unos momentos y vuelve a mirar a Bobby.-No importa, Bobby. Podemos disfrutar mejor en tu casa, que en un lugar costoso.-

-Yo regreso a casa.-Lincoln.

-¿No quieres quedarte, pequeño Loud?-Bobby a Lincoln.-Haremos waffles. Y Ronnie Anne está con su amiga Sid.-

-No, gracias. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa.-y se va.

"Creí que Bobby tomaria su tiempo en perdonar a Lori, pero parece que no es alguien que guarda resentimientos. Aun asi, me alegra que todo haya salido bien. Pero aun no perdono a Lori. Tal vez lo haga a futuro. No puedo guardarle rencor por siempre. Parece que al final, todo terminará bien y me librare de años de denigracion y golpes. Ya solo queda Lynn. Y tal como Lori, Luna y Luan, ella también siente miedo a que la supere, y se aisló en una automentira de creerse perfecta, pero conociendola, no lo reconocerá por lo testaruda y arrogante que es. ¿Como hacer que alguien como ella, reconozca que se ha equivocado? De todas mis hermanas, Lynn es la mas competitiva de todas. Y la que mas odia perder y reconocer un error. Quizas no deba pensarlo del todo y dejar que las cosas pasen por si solas, hasta que reconozca su miedo a ser superada por mi."

Apenas saca la bicicleta de Vanzilla, Silverfly lo toma de la camiseta, jalandolo.

-¡Silverfly, ¿que te ocurre?!-Lincoln. Silverfly comienza a apuntar a unas direcciones con las alas.-¿Que quieres decirme con eso?-y Silverfly vuela a varios metros y se posa, indicandole con las alas a una dirección.-¿Quieres que te siga?-

Lincoln sigue a Silverfly en bicicleta. Este ultimo lo hace pasaer por varias partes de Royal Woods. Se pueden ver algunas cosas durante el viaje: Scout siendo perseguida por la policía; Flipp comprando comida caducada; un auto estacionado agitandose; Cookie dejando una bandeja de galletas en la ventana para enfriarse, y los quintillizos Fox se las llevan; un cartel que dice "Metapod para presidente"; Ricochet y Goro bebiendo gaseosas; Maggie y Haiiku alimentando unos cuervos; y unos bebes conduciendo un carrito en forma de dinosaurio verde.

Lincoln aun seguia a Silverfly, hasta que llegaron a la residencia de los Moiras.

-¿La mansion Moira?-Lincoln. Silverfly se posa en una estatua, y levanta el ala hacia la mansión.-¿Quieres que entre? Eh...de acuerdo, pero no se por que.-

Lincoln se acerca a la mansión. Toca la puerta. Abre Franky.

-¿Siiiiiii?-Franky mirando a Lincoln de manera inexpresiva. Silverfly entra volando a la mansión.-Eresss el amigo de Sabrina.-

-¿Quien es, Franky?-una voz. Era Monty. Mira a Lincoln.-Ah, Lincoln. Eres tu. Pasa. Llamaré a Sabrina.-

Lincoln entra. Silverfly se posa en una estatua.

-¡Sabrina! ¡Tu novio te busca!-

-¡Lincoln no es ni novio!-Sabrina gritando desde los pisos de arriba.

-¡¿Cuando dije que era Lincoln?!-

Sabrina baja. Ve que estaba Lincoln.

-Lincoln.-Sabrina sonrojada.

-¿Asi que no es tu novio?-Monty a modo de burla. Sabrina se molesta y le golpea con un libro en el brazo.

Llegan el resto de los Moiras.

-Lincoln, tiempo sin que vienes acá.-Ludwick.-Sabrina me conto sobre Michael. Bien hecho. Realmente te comportaste como un verdadero hombre.-

-En realidad no lo hice solo, señor Moira.-Lincoln.-Sabrina, Mizuki y Silverfly también ayudaron.-

-¿Y que te trae de visitaaaa?-Letizia con su sonrisa intimidante.

-¿Vienes a pedir la mano de Sabrina?-Cassandra. Sabrina se sonroja.

-¡Solo somos amigos!-Sabrina sonrojada.

-En realidad vine, porque Silverfly me pidio que viniera.-

-¿Silverfly?-Ludwick. Mira a Silverfly, el cual se pone a volar sobre Lincoln de una forma particular.-...Asi que es por eso.-sorprendido.

-¿Que ocurre, señor Moira?-Lincoln. Nota que Letizia, Gina, Cassandra y Ashley comienzan a cerrar las ventanas y cortinas.-¿Sucede algo?-

-No hemos sido muy honestos contigo, Lincoln.-Ludwick.-Pero creo que llegó el momento de la verdad.-

-¿Verdad? ¿De que?-

-Ven con nosotros.-Letizia.

-No te preocupes.-Gina.-Solo vamos a comprobar algo.-le toma la mano a Lincoln.-¿Te importa que le tome la mano a tu amigo?-mirando a Sabrina.

-¡...!-Sabrina colorada.-No...no.-

Lincoln y los Moiras llegan hasta una sala llena de libros, calderos, matraces, unas varas, escobas, unos orbes, unos muñecos, y unos blancos de tiro.

-Wendy, la esfera.-Letizia.

-¡Voy!-Wendy. Abre un cajon, saca algunas cosas, y saca un pequeño orbe. Se lo entrega a Lincoln.-¡Toma!-

-¡Wendy, te he dicho miles de veces que guardes las cosas que sacas de los cajones!-Letizia.

Lincoln recibe el orbe. Nota que la esfera comienza a brillar de color celeste y tenia un leve tornado.

-Sorprendente.-Lincoln fascinado.-¿Como es que brilla? ¿Es como esas lamparas que se encienden con el tacto? ¿Y el mini tornado?-

-Es de viento.-Cassandra. Comienza a revisar en un baul.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Lincoln confundido.-¿Por que estamos aqui? ¿De que verdad hablan?-

-Lincoln, parate aqui.-Letizia indicandole en una X. Lincoln se coloca en la X, mientras que Letizia se coloca en otra X. Al frente de ellos, habian unos blancos.-Escucha, Lincoln. Esto podria sonar algo impactante para ti, pero te daremos todas las explicaciones que quieras.-

-Aun no entiendo lo que está pasando.-Lincoln.

-Concentrate en esos circulos.-Letizia. Lincoln los mira.-Respira ondo y relajado. Trata de concentrar parte de tu energia en una mano. Apunta con esa mano hacia ese circulo, y has lo mismo que yo haga.-

Letizia mueve el brazo, como si estuviese haciendo circulos y 8. Lincoln la sigue, y un destello blanco se le dispara de su brazo, pero solo se mueve unos cebtimetros y se cae al piso, desapareciendo.

-¡...! ¡¿Que...que fue eso?!-Lincoln mirandose la mano.-¡¿Un truco?!-

Letizia hace el movimiento, disparando el destello y derribando el blanco.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Y eso?! ¡Pareció magia!-

-Hora de la verdad, Lincoln.-Sabrina. Esta crea varios destellos.-Te menti hace unas semanas. No era un truco lo que hice. Yo...soy una bruja. Y mi familia tambien lo son.-

-Excepto yo.-Monty.-Yo soy brujo. Ludwick tal ves...-y Ludwick le da un puñetazo a lo Helga.

-Es verdad, Lincoln.-Ludwick.-Somos unas familia de brujos.-y haciendo un movimiento de manos, hace que unos libros de la biblioteca se reordenen.-Y por lo visto, tu también eres un brujo. Lo que acabaste de hacer, fue un hechizo básico de defensa personal.-

-Si no nos crees, observa.-Letizia. Desde la punta de su dedo, aparece algo girando, hasta que aparece una manzana. La parte y se la come. Le da un trozo a Lincoln. Este la come.

-¡...!-Lincoln estaba sorprendido. Se mira sus manos.

"¡¿Estoy soñando?!" (Se golpea fuertemente en la cara con una palmada) "¡No! ¡No es un sueño! Ahora que recuerdo, ese programa de rarezas habló un poco sobre los brujos. ¡Asi que son reales! ¡Y yo...! ¡Yo...! ¡Soy un brujo! ¡Esto es fantástico! ¡Es como si mi fantasía de ser superheroe se hiciera realidad...!"

Ashley le derrama un baldo de agua a Lincoln.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Esta fria!-

-No enloquezcas de poder.-Ashley.-Asi es como comienzan todos los brujos criminales.-

-Lo siento, pero...¡es que esto es increible! ¡Realmente tengo magia! ¡Abrakadabra...!-

-No digas abrakadabra.-Ashley.

-¿Por que? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es un hechizo peligroso?-Lincoln.

-Para los brujos, que digas abrakadabra y fingiendo que haces un hechizo, es como si le preguntaras a una persona de color por su banda de hip hop favorita, sin primero asegurarte de que le guste el hip hop.-Sabrina.

-Oh...Ya veo. Lo siento.-Lincoln.

-Esos ridiculos estereotipos...-Ludwick.-Creen que la magia es mover una varita y recitar una rima estupida.-

-No sabia que era mas complicada.-

-La magia va mucho mas allá de lo que dice la ficción, Lincoln. De hecho, es una ciencia. Una ciencia incomprendida. Debes saber mucho de física, quimica, biologia, matemáticas, y otras cosas. Nada es un porque si.-

-Y en tu caso, tienes magia de viento.-Cassandra. Le entrega un libro.-Toma. Este libro tiene lo básico de magia general, y magia eolica.-

-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles, señor y señora Moira.-

-Podemos discutirlo en la cena. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Rana cocinada en la niebla, o murcielago horneado en geiser?-

-Elige la rana.-Sabrina.-Tu ya la comiste, y el murciélago es algo picoso para tu paladar.-

-De acuerdo. Creo que fue eso lo que comí el otro dia que vine. Le avisaré a mis padres.-

-Espera.-Sabrina.-No le digas nada de que eres un brujo.-

-Eh...de acuerdo. No les dire nada.-

-Ahora déjame secarte o te resfriaras.-Sabrina. Mueve las manos, y Lincoln se seca.

Al rato, Lincoln y los Moiras estaban cenando.

-Los brujos existen desde hace miles de años, Lincoln.-Ludwick.-Eramos muy importantes en el pasado. Podría decirse que nosotros fuimos los primeros científicos e investigadores que existieron. Pero cuando se instauró el Edicto de Tesalónica en el imperio romano, comenzaron las primeras persecusiones hacia nuestra gente, aunque ya existian desde antes, pero no eran tan violentas y no corria sangre. Luego en Europa en la edad media y moderna, pasamos a una vida en la clandestinidad, ya que aun eramos cazados. Eramos considerados demonios, o que estabamos aliados con Satanás, pero lo cierto, es que solo eramos personas que buscaban conocimiento y comprensión del mundo.-

-Escuché en un programa que los brujos habian hecho un pacto de vivir escondidos o algo así.-Lincoln.

-Siiiii. Eso es cierto.-Letizia.-Pero los años ya pasaron, y las religiones cada vez estan perdiendo influencia en las sociedades.-

-Y se le teme mas a las consecuencias del calentamiento global, a la delincuencia, y que revivan series de antes en reboots malos y mediocres.-Ashley.

-Nuestra comunidad se replantea que deberiamos salir a la luz.-Cassandra.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-Lincoln.

-Que por muy correcta que sea la verdad, pocos son capaces de aceptarla, y/o comprenderla.-Gina.

-Porque a veces la verdad duele o se malinterpreta, lo que hace que las personas puedan actuar de manera irracional.-Cassandra.

-Y el mayor temor de los brujos, es que volvamos a ser perseguidos y ejecutados como lo fue en el pasado.-Sabrina.

-Creo que ahora estoy entendiendo.-Lincoln.-Ustedes sabian que yo era un brujo, y querian llevarme a Excallibur, para que estuviese a salvo.-

-Si y a la vez no.-Ludwick.-Verás, Lincoln. A veces tener capacidades que la mayoria de la gente normalmente no tiene, te hace sentir diferente y/o incomprendido. Algunas veces hasta discriminado. Y Letizia y yo hace varios años, creiamos que era mucho mejor que nuestras hijas no se acercaran a la gente sin magia, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que era un error y que se perderian muchas cosas que los jovenes deberian disfrutar. Cometimos ese error con Gina y Cassandra, y casi con Ashley. Y fue por eso que queriamos que Sabrina hiciera amigos con gente sin magia. Aunque fuera una bruja, tambien es una niña. Una niña que también merece disfrutar su etapa tal como toda niña deberia disfrutar. Salir con amigas, jugar, hacer pijamadas, etc. No existe ninguna excusa válida para no disfrutar la vida.-

-Y que tuvieras magia, fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa.-Letizia.-A la vez nos preocupaba de que tu magia despertara y acabarias generando un escandalo.-

-Y fue por eso la otra razón de que te ofrecí trabajar en mi mansión.-Ludwick.-Habrias despertado tu magia mucho antes con un entrenamiento especial.-

-¿Y solo yo tengo magia?-Lincoln.-¿Nadie mas en mi familia tiene?-

-Tambien detectamos magia en Lucy.-Cassandra.-Pero no era tanto como la tuya, asi que no habria problemas.-

-¿Pero y si aumenta su magia al crecer?-Lincoln.

-La edad maxima para las niñas es hasta los 10 años, y 12 para los niños.-Letizia.-Si no aumenta lo suficiente hasta entonces, no será un riesgo.-

-Pero...ahora que tengo magia, ¿tengo que ir a esa escuela? Es que...admito que tengo mucha curiosidad por aprender magia. Creo que seria algo que cualquiera quisiera, pero...aun no se que hacer con mi vida.-

-Eso es decisión tuya, Lincoln.-Ludwick.-Podemos enseñarte lo básico como para que no expulses magia o algún hechizo por accidente y llames la atención, pero si quieres ir a Excallibur, podemos pagarte la escuela. Solo tendrias que dar los examenes y aprobar.-

-Piensalo bien.-Letizia.-Que tengas magia, no significa que tengas que convertirte en un brujo profesional si no quieres. Hay muchos brujos que no se dedicaron a la magia por completo, aprendieron solo lo básico, y se desempeñaron en otras profesiones.-

-Siii.-Maruja.-Como Abraham Lincoln, Nikola Tesla, Charles Darwin, Nostradamus, Houdini, y los Beatles. ¡Hay, los Beatles!-agitandose la mano.-Como me mojaba cada vez que los veia.-

-¿Se mojaba usted misma? ¿Por que?-Lincoln. Letizia le tapa los oidos.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Que le he dicho sobre sus comentarios ante las visitas?!-

-Solo recuerda, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Ahora que tu magia despertó, debes tener cuidado de que no la descubran.-

-Comprendo. Si me descubren, me quitaran mi magia y me borraran la memoria.-

-No.-Letizia.-No se le puede quitar la magia a un brujo. La magia no es algo que se porta. Es algo que es parte de ti. Como el alma, la sangre, y el chi.-

-Y los castigos para los brujos que rompen las reglas es variado.-Sabrina.-Puede ser, desde ser convertido en animal, trabajar en minas, trapear templos, entre otras cosas.-

-¿Y cual es el peor castigos para un brujo?-Lincoln.

-Ejecución.-Ludwick.-Oh...ser convertido en un litch. Pasar toda la eternidad como un cadaver viviente, muriendote de hambre y sed sin poder saciarla, y sufrir con todas esas dolencias que implica ser un cadaver viviente, sobretodo la dolencia de la soledad.-

-Ahora si tengo miedo.-Lincoln.

-Esos castigos solo se les da a aquellos que usan magia en contra de otras personas.-Sabrina.-La magia se puede convertir en un arma, aun cuando deberia ser usada para el bien.-

-Tengo mucho que aprender de ustedes, pero aun hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por que solo Lucy y yo tenemos magia?-

-Debe ser por tu bisabuela Harriet.-Sabrina.-Ese diario de hechizos fue de ella, ¿no? Entonces tambien fue una bruja.-

-Y la magia no siempre se manifiesta en todos los individuos.-Ludwick.-Es hereditaria, pero no se manifiesta en todos los hijos. A veces de 5 hijos, sol se manifiesta, y otras veces se saltan generaciones.-

-Todo depende de la pureza de tu sangre.-Letizia.-Si te casas con un no brujo, es muy probable que tus hijos no nazcan con magia, o solo uno, o tal vez tus nietos la tengan. Y en nuestro caso, todos somos brujos puros, excepto Franky.-

-Pero hay algo que me extraña.-Ludwick.-Linka y Liberty tambien deberian tener magia. Ellas son tus hermanas trillizas, y normalmente los gemelos, los trillizos, cuatrillizos y todos ellos, nacen con magia sin excepción alguna. ¿Tendrán un problema genético? O...-

-¿O que?-Lincoln.

-O...puede que no sean tus hermanas trillizas. Pero quizas solo sea un problema genético.-

-Si. Quizas solo sea eso, porque...es imposible que no sean mis hermanas trillizas. Tengo otra duda. Dijeron que tengo magia de viento. Entonces hay magia de distintos elementos. ¿Que determina cual sera mi elemento?-

-Se cree que es por los genes.-Letizia.-O puede ser por factores ambientales. En realidad los brujos no tienen un elemento fijo. Unos brujos tienen mayor afinidad por usar un elemento que otro, y antes de que se descubriera eso, se creia que los brujos nacian con solo un elemento. Se habla del modelo de "la estrella de 7 picos". Cada pico representa un elemento: fuego, agua, tierra, aire, trueno, luz, y oscuridad. Y cada brujo tiene un pico mas largo que los demas, lo que hara que tenga mayor dominio por una magia de elemento. En tu caso, tu pico de viento es la mas larga. Tambien existe otro modelo: el de "Fe y Razon". Es un modelo de magia interna que según los brujos, determina si tienes mayor afinidad de magia de ataque, o magia de estado, como la curación, paralisis, sueño, etc.-

-Es mucho mas complicada de lo que creí.-Lincoln.

-Tómate tu tiempo, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Por el momento, solo aprende lo básico. Si quieres, te ayudaré cuando tengas algun rato libre.-

-Te lo agradezco, Sabrina.-Lincoln.

-Si quieres comenzamos mañana mismo.-Sabrina.-Si es que no tienes nada que hacer.-

-Eh...ahí lo veré.-

"Tengo muchas preguntas todavia al respecto sobre los brujos. ¿Quien diria que existen, y que yo soy uno de ellos por parte de mi bisabuela Harriet? Aunque no es como en los videojuegos o las series. Es mucho mas complicada de lo que parece. Y sobre la magia...la escuela Excallibur...la verdad suena interesante, pero...no se si sera exactamente lo mio. ¿Quien no quisiera aprender magia? pero dedicarse totalmente a ella...no lo se. Será mejor que lo piense bien. Usaré el libro de Cassandra para aprender un poco sobre magia. Quizas tambien me de una introducción a la magia, de como realmente es, y así pueda saber si realmente me guste o no."

Mas tarde, Lincoln regresa a la casa Loud. Continua trabajando en su comic. Dibuja hasta terminar el comic.

-¡Wooow! Realmente terminé rápido.-Mira la hora.-Ah no. El tiempo se pasó rápido.-

-¿Terminaste el comic, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.

-¿Cuando llegaron aqui?-

-Hace mucho que estamos aqui.-Linka.

-Como unos minutos despues de que llegaras.-Liberty.

-Creo que realmente estaba inspirado y muy adentro de mi comic.-Lincoln.-Ni siquiera noté que llegaron.-guarda el comic.

-Lincoln, parece que mañana tendremos visitas.-Linka.-Escuchamos a mamá y papa hablar por teléfono.-

-No se quienes seran, pero parece que mamá y papá estaban preocupados.-Liberty.

-Espero que todo salga bien, sean quienes sean.-Lincoln.

-Por alguna razón, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Linka.-No lo se. Quizas solo estoy imaginando cosas.-

Elecciones:

1-Quedarse en casa mañana.

2.-Practicar hechizos con Sabrina mañana.

Elecciones extra:

1.-Perdonar a Lori.

2.-Todavia no perdonar a Lori.

Continuará...


	31. Lecciones de Magia

Lecciones de Magia

-Chicas...mañana iré con Sabrina a...estudiar.-

-¿A estudiar?-Linka.

-¿Con Sabrina?-Liberty.

-Ella me invitó a su mansión a estudiar. Le pedí ayuda para...entender unos contenidos que no entiendo.-

-¿Y por que no nos pediste ayuda?-Linka.

-¿O pedirsela a Lisa?-Liberty.

-No quiero molestar a Lisa. Ella ya tiene una agenda ocupada con las demas chicas. Y en un principio le pedí ayuda a Sabrina, y ella me invitó a estudiar a su mansión.-

-Entendemos.-Linka y Liberty.

Lincoln le escribe un mensaje a Sabrina: "Acepto. Mañana tomaré clases de magia contigo". Recibe la respuesta de Sabrina: "De acuerdo. Ven a las 10:00 AM para disfrutar mejor el dia".

Domingo:

Amaneció en Royal Woods. Lincoln se levanta temprano, y se dirige al baño, antes que sus hermanas. Se baña y se viste adentro del baño. Al salir, se topa con Lori.

-...Hola, Lincoln.-Lori.

-...Hola, Lori.-

-¿Por que tan temprano?-

-Voy a salir.-

-¿Vas a salir con una de tus amigas?-

-Si. ¿Por que?-

-Por nada. Solo queria saber.-

-Es curioso que te interese lo que haga, ya que unicamente lo haces, cuando necesitas ayuda.-

-Lincoln, solo quiero saber que harás y ya. No quiero pedirte nada.-

-...Lo siento, pero...es que aun no puedo...olvidar todas las cosas que me has hecho. No quiero odiarte, pero tengo razones para no perdonarte todavia, ni tampoco confiar en ti.-

-...Entiendo. No te preocupes. Dije que iba a cambiar, y te lo demostrare. Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.-

-...Tengo mas experiencia con hacer las cosas solo, que contigo. Pero...gracias.-y se va. Lori se queda mirandolo.

Lincoln baja a desayunar. Es el primero de los hermanos Louds que llega. Estaban Rita y Lynn sr. Ambos estaban algo distraídos.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Que les pasa?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Nada, Lincoln!-Ambos señores Louds.

-Se les ven muy nerviosos y distraídos.-

-¿Distraidos?-Lynn sr.

-¿De que hablas, hijo?-Rita.

-Papá, estas con el periódico al revés, y bebiendo café de un zapato.-Lincoln. Lynn sr se percata.-Y mamá, acabas de regar esa planta con leche y metiste una revista en la wafflera.-y Rita se percata.-¿Que les ocurre?-

Rita y Lynn sr arreglan lo que estaban haciendo. Se miran y dan un largo suspiro.

-(Suspiro)...Tus tios vendran.-Lynn sr.

-Rito y Lynna.-Rita.

-¿Y por que estan nerviosos?-Lincoln.-Crei que estarian molestos. Como ustedes han dicho que se llevaban mal...-

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr como si estuviera por decir algo, pero Rita le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, hijo.-Rita.-Ya te lo contaremos luego.-

-¿Y a que hora vendran?-

-No lo sabemos.-Lynn sr.-Solo dijeron que vendrían hoy. No dijeron la hora.-

-Tengo planes con Sabrina hoy. Si quieren la llamo y le digo que nos veamos otro dia.-

-No, hijo.-Rita.-Creo que es mejor que salgas de casa. Hay cosas que no me gustaría discutir con Rito y Lynna y que ustedes los escuchen. Son...temas algo fuertes y que no les debe incumbir.-

-Entiendo. Cualquier cosa, llamenme.-Lincoln.

-Diviertete con tu amiga.-Lynn sr.-Solo no olvides llamar si te quedas a almorzar con los Moiras.-

-De acuerdo.-

"Se supone que mamá esta molesta con el tio Rito por los problemas que le causó. Y papá debería sentir lo mismo por la tía Lynna. O tal vez ya se reconciliaron y por eso no estan molestos. ¿Pero por que están nerviosos, como si temieran de que llegaran? Dijeron temas complicados. ¿Que clase de temas complicados serian, como para dejar irnos salir, en lugar de quedarnos en familia? Mejor se lo pregunto a Linka y a Liberty. Por como estaban, parece que se quedaran en casa a espiar a mamá y a papá."

Al terminar de desayunar, Lincoln se va en bicicleta, acompañado por Silverfly, quien lo sigue volando sobre Lincoln. Llegan hasta donde los Moiras. Lincoln toca la puerta. Abre Wendy.

-¡Eres tu, Lincoln! ¡Sabrina se esta arreglando para salir! ¡Esperala aqui, por favor! ¡Tiene algo que mostrarte! ¡Jijijijijiji!-y se va adentro.

-Mientras espero, mejor avanzo un poco con el libro.-y saca el libro de hechizos. Comienza a leerlo: "Introducción a la magia: la magia es el arte y la ciencia del entendimiento, la descomposición, la reconstrucción y la manipulación de la materia, el espacio y el tiempo. La magia no es algo omnipotente, ya que no se puede crear algo a partir de la nada, como tampoco se puede controlar absolutamente el espacio tiempo. La materia y la energia no se crean, ni se destruyen. Solo se transforman o se transfiere. Toda acción tiene una reacción, ya sea tanto positiva, como también negativa, asi que usar magia es una gran responsabilidad que tiene el brujo. Un brujo debe entender que el uno es el todo, y el todo es el uno. El uno es el brujo, y el todo es el universo. El brujo debe asumir ese hecho, y no olvidar que él no está por encima del todo, sino que es una parte del todo, al igual que las plantas, los animales, el océano, la tierra, las nubes, las estrellas, el sol, la luna, los planetas y las galaxias. La magia existe gracias al mismo universo, quien la otorga al brujo, y llegado un momento, hay que devolverla, para ser usada en otro brujo".-Esto si es interesante.-

"Acción y reacción. Son como las decisiones que tomo en mi vida. Es curioso, porque a veces pienso...que tal vez...las cosas no estarian como ahora, si no hubiese tomado ciertas decisiones. Tal vez si no tomara las desicioned adecuadas, jamás hubiese tenido amigos de verdad. Como tampoco mis hermanas y mis padres hubiesen cambiado. No se por que a veces pienso que no soy yo, quien toma mis desiciones, sino otra persona...o muchas de ellas. Creo que estoy exagerando un poco. Mejor sigo leyendo."

Llega Sabrina, arreglada, con un vestido púrpura manga corta y falda algo abombada y corta, con unos zuecos, un sombrero de bruja, y una escoba.

-Creí que llegarias mas tarde. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.-

-No te preocupes, Sabrina. Me quedé leyendo un poco el libro. Por cierto...te ves hermosa con esa ropa.-

-Gracias.-dice sonrojada.-Bueno, comencemos con los hechizos básicos.-

-Eh...de acuerdo. ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿Haremos flotar una pluma? ¿Convertiremos animales en objetos? ¿Volaremos en escobas?-

-Primero, comenzaremos con el control de tu magia. Sientate.-

Lincoln y Sabrina se sientan de piernas cruzadas. Sabrina extiende sus manos.

-Primero, debes concentrarte. Tienes que dejar fluir tu poder mágico en tus manos. Respira ondo, y déjalo fluir.-

Lincoln extiende sus manos. Trata de concentrarse y relajarse. Luego de meditar unos momentos, comienza a generar un pequeño destello del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-Lo estoy logrando.-

-Impresionante. Crei que te costaria mas. Por lo general, las mujeres dominan mejor la magia que los hombres.-

-Aprendí meditación gracias a Mei. Ella y yo meditabamos antes y despues de cada entrenamiento. Era muy relajante.-y se apaga el destello.-Ups.-

-Intentalo de nuevo.-Sabrina.

Lincoln vuelve a meditar y generar el destello, aunque luego se le apagó. Repitio varias veces el proceso, y por cada intento, el tiempo que mantenia el destello era mas largo. Luego de varios intentos, Lincoln se cansa.

-¡Uff! No sabia que la magia fuera tan agotadora.-

-Lo hiciste bien, para ser un novato. Mas que bien. Lo normal hubiese sido que te cansaras mucho antes.-le entrega un alfajor.-Toma. Lo preparé yo misma.-

-Gracias.-y lo come.-¡Esta delicioso!-

-De nada. Me alegra que te gustara.-

-Te quedó delicioso. ¿Te enseño tu mamá a prepararlo?-

-No. Me enseñó una prima de Argentina. Ella tiene una pasteleria en Mendoza.-

Luego de un rato, ambos continuaron entrenando.

-Ahora trata de canalizar magia en esta varita.-le entrega una varita.-Como recien estas aprendiendo, aun no puedes controlar cosas a distancia. Asi que primero tienes que aprender a hacerlo, con una varita. Luego podras hacerlo con las manos. Y después, no requeriras apuntar para controlar objetos a diatancia.-

-De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.-

Lincoln comienza a canalizar magia en la varita. Genera un destello en la punta.

-Parece una linterna.-

-No te apuntes a la cara, ni tampoco apuntes a alguien directamente.-Sabrina.-Podria salir un disparo mágico y lastimarte o lastimar a alguien.-

-Lo siento.-Lincoln desviando la varita, pero se le dispara un destello de magia, el cual cae hacia el cielo.-¡Hay no! ¡Espero que no haya lastimado a nadie!-

-No lo creo. Salió disparado al aire. Y no fue un hechizo poderoso, asi que podemos despreocuparnos.-

Lincoln y Sabrina continúan entrenando. Lincoln trata de escribir su nombre con la magia y la varita, resultandole, aunque con mala letra. Luego, trata de mover algunas cosas ligeras. Sabrina le ayuda a mover la varita, tomando su mano de manera suave y tranquila, y moviendo el brazo de Lincoln, mientras le explica el como moverla.

-No te tenses. Tienes que hacerlo con calma, y dejando que la magia fluya.-

Lincoln comienza a mover la pluma por si solo con la varita. Sabrina se aleja un poco para ver la varita.

-Bien. Tienes la varita correctamente tomada y posicionada.-

Lincoln parecio relajarse demasiado. Genera por accidente una rafaga de viento, levantandole la falda a Sabrina, quien rápidamente se tapa.

-Rosa...-Lincoln murmurando y rápidamente se tapa la boca.-¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!-y recibe una bofetada.

-Lo se, pero aun asi no lo dejare pasar por alto.-Sabrina sonrojada y un poco molesta.-Dejaste fluir mucha magia. Eso solo debes hacerlo con hechizos que requieran mucha magia. Si lo haces reiteradas veces con hechizos básicos, te cansaras muy pronto.-

-Entendido.-Lincoln aun con la marca de la mano de Sabrina.

Lincoln y Sabrina siguen practicando. Ambos toman escobas.

-Asi que los brujos si vuelan en escobas.-

-Eso depende de la cultura.-Sabrina.-Se usan escobas en Europa, Norteamérica y parte de Centroamérica, alfombras en el medio oriente, cometas en el oriente, pieles y/o botes en Sudamérica, y en India y parte del Himalaya solo levitan. Como tienes afinidad por la magia de viento, a ti se te hara mas facil volar. Apunta con tu mano a la escoba, y di..."arriba".-Y Sabrina lo demuestra.

-Esta bien.-Lincoln apuntando su mano al mango de una escoba.-¡Arriba!-y el mango se sube rápidamente y le da en la cara.-¡Hay!-

-No uses mucha magia. Tienes que hacerlo relajado. Y tu mano al frente de la escoba. No tu cara al frente de la escoba.-

-Bien. Aqui vamos de nuevo...¡Arriba!-y la escoba sale volando y pasando de largo, destrozando una ventana de la mansión.-Ups.-

-¡Lincoln, ven a limpiar el desastre!-Ludwick desde adentro de la mansión.

-¡Lo siento, señor Moira!-

-Tienes que acercar mas la mano al mango.-Sabrina.

Luego de barrer los vidrios, Lincoln vuelve a practicar.

-¡Arriba!-y la escoba se levanta, y Lincoln alcanza a agarrarla.-¡Lo hice!-

-Bien. Ahora con mucha calma, trata de canalizar la magia en la escoba.-Sabrina. Comienza a flotar.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Y si alguien nos ve?!-

-No lo haran. Use un hechizo para que nadie nos viera volar. En pocas palabras, somos invisibles para las personas afuera de la mansión.-

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces lo intentare.-Lincoln comienza a canalizar magia. Siente que empieza a dejar el suelo.-Lo estoy logrando. Lo estoy logrando. Creo...creo...creo que...¡Puedo volaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!-y sale disparado hacia el cielo. Sabrina vuela tras él.

Lincoln vuela descontroladamente por los aires, hasta que se cae de la escoba, pero Sabrina lo atrapa y ambos vuelan por el aire con la escoba. Lincoln casi pierde el equilibrio y se abraza a Sabrina.

-¡Lo siento!-

-Yo no.-

-¿Que?-

-Es decir...sujetate fuerte.-y vuela por el pueblo.

-¡Wooooooowww! ¡Esto es como si cumpliera una de mis mayores fantasias!-

-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, Lincoln. Liberaste mucha magia y por eso saliste despegado así.-

-Lo siento. Creo que me emocioné demasiado con poder volar. Aun asi...es una gran vista al pueblo.-

-Si quieres damos un paseo por el pueblo, luego almorzamos, y regresamos a la practica.-Sabrina.

-De acuerdo.-

Lincoln y Sabrina observan el pueblo de Royal Woods desde arriba, mientras Silverfly los acompañaba. Pasan por arriba de Flipp. Silverfly defeca sobre él.

-¡Aaagh! ¡Ya me las pagarás, maldita ave!-Flipp gritando.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Lincoln y Sabrina. Lincoln aun estaba abrazando a Sabrina, mientras esta estaba con una cara de agrado.

Luego pasan cerca del restaurante de sushi. Se ve a Nezumiiro salir a repartir sushi y a Reisuke barriendo la entrada. Le ensucia accidentalmente las zapatillas a Miawa con tierra, y esta lo sale persiguiendo. Luego, pasan por donde vive Mizuki. Esta estaba estudiando. Tenia el folleto de la escuela Gamer.

-Sabrina. ¿Deberiamos contarle a las chicas sobre nuestro...secreto?-

-No. Por el momento no. Tal vez mas adelante. O si quieres, hazlo, pero sin decirles que yo soy bruja, pero te advierto que si llegan a decirle algo a alguien, los caballeros magos llegaran a buscar al brujo soplon.-

-¿Oh?-Mizuki sintiendo algo. Se levanta y abre la ventana.-¿Silverfly?-

-Mejor vamonos.-Sabrina. Y se alejan de Mizuki.

-Que extraño. Sentí como unas presencias conocidas estuvieran aqui.-

Luego, pasan por la mansión River. Notan a Rachel discutiendo con su madre, quien estaba en cama.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Acabaremos en la ruina!-Tatchel.-¡Le dije a Michael que no fuera tan confiado!-

-Aun asi él estafó a esas personas.-Rachel.-Recibio lo que se merece.-

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquila, Rachel?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que acabaremos en la calle, o...o...o en una casa de clase media?! ¡Y todo por ese albino muerto de hambre!-

-Ese albino muerto de hambre se llama Lincoln, y me salvó. Y si me doy cuenta, y admito que extrañaré algunas cosas, pero...A mi no me importaría ser pobre. Al final no es tan malo como parece.-

-Es cierto. Te has acostumbrado a estar con esos muertos de hambre y Sabrina, pero yo no. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa para una mujer de alto linaje acabar como una muerta de hambre, vistiendo ropa barata y comiendo chatarra barata?-

-Si tanto te molesta ser pobre, ¿por que no te haces rica?-

-¡...!-

-Cierto. Revelaron que solo te graduaste con sobornos y trampas, y anularon tu título. Por eso papá dejó la compañia en manos de Michelle. Ahora no eres mas que una mantenida alcohólica con complejo de superioridad.-

-¡Cuida esa boca, Rachel!-Tatchel apunto de levantar su mano.-¡Soy tu madre, y me debes respeto!-

-¡¿Respeto?! ¡Tu y papá siempre me denigraron y me criticaron por todo! ¡No tengo razones para respetarte! ¡Nunca te preocupaste por mi! ¡Nunca me has arropado en las noches, nunca me acompañaste a la escuela, nunca has asistido a las juntas de padres, nunca fuiste a verme a mis obras de teatro, a mis campeonatos de judo, ni a mis juegos de basketball! ¡Preferias cenar en restaurantes costosos, presumir ante tus amigas la ropa y las joyas que papá te compraba, y emborracharte, antes que pasar un mísero momento de madre e hija conmigo! No me importa quien seas. Michelle fue lo mas cercana que tuve a una verdadera madre, y por lejos. Ella si se preocupa por mi, y siempre lo estuvo.-y se va.

-¡Rachel, vuelve! ¡Aun no hemos terminado de hablar!-

-Mejor nos vamos.-Sabrina.-No comentes nada sobre esto. Mucho menos a Rachel.-

-Si. Tienes razon.-Lincoln.

Al rato, Lincoln estaba almorzando con los Moiras. Tambien estaban las Candies almorzando.

-Asi que Lincoln es brujo.-Candice.

-Y con afinidad a la magia de viento.-Candela.

-Espero que no hayas llamado la atención.-Candace.

-De momento, no...creo.-Lincoln recordando cuando le gritó a Lori.-Pero creo que debo aprender autocontrol para evitar que me descubran. ¿Y ustedes tambien son brujas?-

-No.-Las trillizas.

-No nacimos con magia.-Candice.

-Se saltó nuestra generación.-Candela.

-Pero nos gusta mas la música.-Candace.

-Eso no es musica.-Ludwick.-Es ruido sin sentido. Y ni crean que las dejaré tocar aquí adentro. Ya tienen un lugar donde tocar.-

-Yo queria escucharlas un poco.-Gina.

-Prefiero el rock gótico.-Ashley.

-Yo tambien.-Cassandra.

-No pondran esa basura que llaman rock en esta mansión, y es mi ultima palabra.-

-Que exagerado, Ludwick.-Letizia.-¿No recuerdas lo mismo que decian nuestros padres, cuando escuchabamos nuestra música?-

-No es lo mismo. La de antes eran melodias hermosas. Ahora solo es ruido, ruido, y ruido. ¿Y que te puedo decir de los otros estilos de baile y moda? Antes era todo artistico y hermoso. Ahora solamente es balbuceo y depravación.-

-No todo es asi, tio Ludwick.-Candice.

-Aun hay canciones hermosas.-Candela.

-Como la nuestra.-Candace.

-Lincoln.-Wendy.-¿Iras a Excallibur con Sabrina?-

-Eh...no lo se. Aun no decido que hacer. Se que debería decidir pronto.-

-Porque creo que a Sabrina le gustaria ir contigo. ¡Jijijijijiji!-Wendy. Sabrina le baja el sombrero con magia.

-Eso es decisión tuya, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-Pero si te interesa, puedes hacer el examen de ingreso. Al menos sabras si tienes talento en la magia. Aun tienes tiempo para estudiar. Solo faltan 2 meses, pero si aprendes la teoria, aprenderás rápido la práctica.-

-Lo intentaré. No perdería nada con intentarlo, ¿no?-

-Asi se habla, Lincoln.-Ludwick.

-Hey, Lincoln.-Monty.-Si ingresas a Excallibur, te dare unos consejos de chicas...-y Letizia le jala la nariz.

-Ni se te ocurra darle malas ideas. ¿Acaso olvidaste el por que te expulsaron de Excallibur?-

-No. Tal vez me expulsaron...pero al menos me despidieron como un campeon. ¡Jajajajajaja!-

Luego del almuerzo, Lincoln y Sabrina vuelven a practicar hechizos: Lincoln genera un destello, y Sabrina lo ayuda a moverlo por el aire. Luego, Lincoln y Sabrina practican juntos con varitas, tanto las maneras de moverla, como tambien la de apuntar y controlar objetos. En un movimiento, Lincoln vuelve a generar por accidente una rafaga de viento hacia Sabrina. Esta le vuelve a dar otra bofetada.

-Pero si esta vez no vi nada.-Lincoln.

Luego, ambos vuelven a volar en escobas. Lincoln ya estaba aprendiendo a volar.

-¡Hey, Sabrina! ¡¿Una carrera?!-

-Estas recien comenzando. Podrias caerte de golpe si se te agota la magia.-

-Solo sera por aquí. Cualquier cosa, te avisare.-

Lincoln comienza a volar y a dar una vuelta por la zona de la mansión, pero Sabrina lo alcanza. Lincoln trata de volar mas rápido, pero comienza a perder el equilibrio, casi se cae, pero Sabrina alcanza a atraparlo a tiempo.

-Te dije que recien estabas aprendiendo.-

-...Lo siento...-

-Dejemoslo por ahora.-

Lincoln y Sabrina se recuestan en unas bancas y comen alfajores. Silverfly se para cerca en un árbol.

-Ahora que lo recordé, en ese programa también se hablaba de animales que sentian poder mágico. ¿Silverfly es uno de ellos?-

-Exactamente. Es un familiar. Un animal con magia que busca a un brujo como compañero con el cual unirse en un vínculo de por vida. Una vez hecho el vínculo, tanto el familiar como tu se harán fuertes. Cada familiar te puede otorgar una habilidad especial.-

-Eso suena increible. Asi que por eso se ha estado paseando por Royal Woods. Estaba buscando a un brujo. La verdad, es emocionante saber mas de los brujos. Es como si conociera una parte de mi familia de la que nunca supe que existia. ¿Que mas puedes contarme?-

-¿Sabias que existe otro lazo? Los llamados "Compañeros".-

-¿Compañeros?-Lincoln.

-Es como un familiar, pero en lugar de ser un animal, es un ser humano. Puede ser brujo o puede ser una persona sin magia. Se trata de un vínculo en el que esa persona se vuelve tu protectora. Obtiene una habilidad que solo puede usarla si estas en peligro, y tendrá el deber de protegerte.-

-¡Wooow! ¡¿Y que hay de ti, Sabrina?! ¡¿No tienes un familiar o compañero?!-

-Claro que tengo uno.-y silva. Aparece un buho volando hacia Sabrina.-El es Boo. Lo tengo desde que era un huevo. Papá me lo regaló.-

-Es hermoso.-

-Bueno, ¿que mas puedo contarte?...Ah, si. Cuando se formaron las civilizaciones, hubo una época en la que la magia se habia reservado casi exclusivamente para las mujeres. Como las mujeres tenian mejor afinidad para la magia que los hombres, los brujos varones solo eran para que fueran compañeros. Algo similar que un familiar, pero eso cambió mas o menos en la época de los griegos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Como cambió?-

-Los hombres con magia lucharon por sus derechos de ser tratados como iguales. Tal como las mujeres en el siglo XX. Aunque actualmente aún hay lugares en los que los hombres siguen siendo vistos como inferiores. En el norte europeo, como Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, y en Rusia. Y tambien en algunos paises del este europeo, como Rumania, Dinamarca, y Estonia, y en pequeñas comunidades españolas e italianas.-

-No sabia que también habian discriminaciones entre brujos.-

-La discriminación es algo mas comun entre los humanos. Ya sea por ser de otro lugar, dinero, fama, linaje, genero, raza, ideologia, y por otras cosas.-

-Si me lo preguntas, suena estupido juzgar a alguien solo por no ser como uno mismo. ¿Que tiene de malo ser diferente?-

-Papá dice que la principal causa de la discriminación se debe a que los humanos sienten miedo a lo que es diferente a él. A algo que desconoce y no pueden entender. Según el, es un miedo casi natural que reside en nosotros. Supongo que tambien sentiste miedo cuando conociste a mi familia.-

-La verdad si. Pero cuando los conoci mas de cerca, ese miedo se me fue. Por cierto, ¿como son los brujos? ¿No sienten odio o rechazo por la gente que no tiene magia? Porque si te soy sincero, con lo que me has dicho, me da un poco de nervios pensar en que estaré en otro lugar con otras personas con las que no compartimos la misma cultura y costumbre. No solo con Excallibur. Tambien con la Academia Gamer en Japón.-

-Da igual a donde vayas, Lincoln.-Letizia llegando junto a Cuasimoso, quien tenia una bandeja con unos bocadillos.-Nunca faltaran las personas que te juzgaran solo por tu apariencia, gustos, y de donde vengas o como eres, pero...tampoco nunca faltaran personas que te acepten y te reciban con los brazos abiertos. Mi hija, tu, y tus amigas Rachel y Mizuki son como 4 caras distintas: una rica, una extranjera, una bruja, y un hombre. 4 personas distintas que lograron convivir. Cuasimodo les preparó mas golosinas, pero no coman demasiado. Faltan unas horas para la cena.-

-Realmente se paso el tiempo volando.-Lincoln.-Debo volver a casa.-

-Llevate algunas golosinas para ti y tu familia.-

-Gracias, señora Moira.-

Lincoln se guarda algunas golosinas. Se despide de Sabrina y los Moiras, dandoles las gracias, y se dirige a su casa, acompañado por Silverfly.

"Por un momento me habia dado algo de miedo en pensar en la Academia Gamer y en Excallibur, pero rápidamente se me pasaron. Bueno...no todo exactamente, pero ahora me siento mas confiado. Dare ese examen para entrar a Excallibur, pero no exactamente para entrar a ella. Aun no puedo decidirme donde estudiar. Y ahora que lo recuerdo...se supone que los tios Rito y Lynna estarian en casa. Me pregunto que habra pasado entre ellos. Espero que nada malo haya ocurrido."

Al llegar a la casa Loud, se topa con Lynn, quien estaba actuando como una loca.

-¡300 canastas! ¡301 canasta! ¡302 canastas!-

-¿Lynn? ¿Que te ocurre?-

-¡Puedo patear y anotar mas de 30 goles seguidos!-y patea reiteradas veces un balón de futbol soccer. Luego toma unas raquetas de tenis.-¡Puedo anotar mas de 200 puntos!-y golpea la pelota reiteradas veces. Luego se pone a hacer rituales de la buena suerte.-¡Puedo hacer mas de 100 sentadillas!-

-Lynn, ¿que te ocurre?-

-¡Callate, perdedor! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tu! ¡Soy mejor que todos en este pueblo!-y sigue practicando deportes. Los ojos le estaban tiritando y estaba empapada de sudor.

-Lynn...-

-¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la número 1!-Lynn haciendo flexiones de brazo. Luego se pone a jugar baseball.-¡Puedo hacer mas strikes que ti, perdedor!-

"Que extraño. Solo Lynn esta haciendo ruido. A estas horas, la casa deberia estar ruidosa, pero todo esta en silencio. Ademas, ¿que le habra pasado a Lynn?"

-...-Lincoln.-¡...!-Frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Soy la mejor!-

-¡...!-Lincoln molesto.

Elecciones:

1.-Calmar a Lynn de una patada.

2.-Ignorar a Lynn.

Elecciones extra:

1.-Decirle a Rachel y a Mizuki que es un brujo.

2.-No decirle a Rachel ni a Mizuki que es un brujo.

Continuará...


	32. Verdad Oculta

Verdad Oculta

-¡...!-Lincoln molesto.-¡...! ¡Ya calmate, Lyyyyyyynnnnnnn!-y le da una fuerte patada.

-...-Lynn pareciendo recuperar la cordura.-¿Lincoln?...¡Lincoln!-molesta y levantándose.

-¿Ya te calmaste, Lynn?-

-¡¿Por que me pateaste, tontolon?!-

-La pregunta aqui es...¿Por que estabas actuando como una loca?-

-¡¿A quien llamas loca, perdedor?! ¡No cread que esto se quedará asi! ¡Hyaaaaaaaa!-

Lynn se lanza sobre Lincoln, pero este la esquiva. Lynn vuelve a lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lincoln la frena con una patada frontal.

-Asi que quieres pelear, fracasado. Bien. Si así lo quieres...¡pelea!-

Lynn ataca con puñetazos, pero Lincoln se los desvia fácilmente.

-La misma forma de atacar tuya.-

Lynn trata de atacar a Lincoln, pero este evade y/o desvía todos sus ataques. Ataca a Lynn con un puñetazo a la cara.

-Nada mal, perdedor sin talento.-

Lynn vuelve a atacar a Lincoln, pero este vuelve a esquivar y evadir todos sus ataques, y ataca con patada roundhorse directo al estómago de Lynn.

-¡Cof cof cof!-

-Despues de haberte visto entrenar, competir, y ser tu saco de boxeo tantas veces, llegué a conocer perfectamente tu estilo de pelea.-

-¡Callate!-y vuelve a atacar a Lincoln, pero ninguno de sus ataques le llega. Lincoln ataca con un puñetazo ascendente directo hacia la cara. Luego Lincoln se desliza rápidamente y le da un golpe directo a la nariz, haciendo que sangre.-¡Ya estoy harto de ti!-y logra hacerle una llave de sumisión a Lincoln.

-Tambien conozco tus llaves de sumisión, y Mei ya me enseñó a romperlas.-y contraataca, safandose de la llave de sumisión, y golpeando a Lynn con patada lateral.

-¡Deja de hacerte el rudo, fracasado! ¡Yo soy la mejor!-

Lynn vuelve a atacar a Lincoln, pero este le hace una llave de judo, derribandola.

-Aprendido de Rachel.-y luego comienza a hacerle una llave de sumisión en el brazo.-y esto de Mei.-

-¡Sueltame!-

-¡No!-

-¡Que me sueltes, perdedor!-

-¡¿O que, Lynn?! ¡Puedo romperte el brazo facilmente si lo deseo!-y suelta a Lynn.-Pero no voy a hacerlo.-

-¡Idiota!-y ataca a Lincoln con un puñetazo, pero Lincoln no cae al suelo. Mira a Lynn de manera seria.-¡No me mires asi!-y ataca nuevamente a Lincoln, pero sigue mirandola de manera seria.-¡Que no me veas asi!-y vuelve a atacar a Lincoln.-¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!-y nuevamente estaba apunto de golpear a Lincoln, pero este se adelanta, y le da un fuerte puñetazo a Lynn directo a la boca, derribandola y sacandole sangre.-...-Lynn escupiendo un diente.

-Ya basta de esta tontería, Lynn.-Lincoln.-Ya no vale la pena seguir engañandonos. Se cual es tu miedo y el de las chicas.-

-¡Tu no tienes idea de nada!-

-Claro que la tengo. Tienes miedo a ser opacada por mi, porque antes, no eras tan popular, hasta que comenzaste a practicar deportes, y los demas comenzaron a valorarte y acercarse mas a ti. Y como podía aprender rápido, comenzaste a tener miedo de que te superara.-

-¡Callate! ¡Yo soy mejor que tu! ¡Soy mucho mejor que tu! ¡No deberia tener miedo ni envidia de nadie, ni mucho menos de ti!-

-¿Estas segura? Porque ya las oí hablar entre ustedes muchas veces.-

-¡Te digo que yo no te tengo miedo, perdedor sin talento! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que tu! ¡Tengo mejor racha de victorias y trofeos de toda la familia, pero tu...no tienes nada!-

-Te equivocas. Tengo muchas cosas. Diria que mucho mas que tu.-

-¡Si, claro! ¡En tus sueños, perdedor!-Lynn levantandose.-¡Te crees mejor que yo, solo porque aprendiste artes marciales, y las aprendiste gracias a tu maldita habilidad de aprender rápido!-

-También aprendí algunas cosas de ti y de Rachel.-

-¡Esto aun no se termina, tontolon! ¡Luego de lo que te haré, desearas nunca habernos desafiado a todas! ¡Voy a enseñarte cual es tu lugar en esta casa! ¡Tu no eres nada, Lincoln! ¡Y jamás lo seras! ¡¿Y sabes por que?! ¡Porque yo...soy mejor que tu! ¡Y tengo muchos trofeos para demostrarlo!-

Lynn se prepara y estaba por atacar a Lincoln, pero este facilmente desvía su ataque, y le da una fuerte bofetada que la tumba al suelo.

-Admito...que siempre me hubiese gustado haber ganado un trofeo, pero...los trofeos son como tu, Lynn. Lucen geniales por fuera, pero estan vacios por dentro, como tu.-

-¡¿Que me dijiste?!-

-Lynn. Tu eres mucho mas que solo una colección de trofeos. Eres una chica admirable. Siempre das mas del 100% de ti en todas las competencias. Indirectamente inspiras a todos lo que te ven. No te das por vencida, aunque el marcador esté en tu contra. Eres una gran chica, Lynn. Pero todas esas cosas buenas de ti, se ven opacadas por esa actitud arrogante y supersticiosa tuya.-

-¡¿Arrogante?! ¡¿Supersticiosa?!-

-No estoy seguro si lo entiendo o no, Lynn. Siempre estas buscando ganar trofeos, y creo que tu obsesión por ganar y tener mas trofeos, es porque en el fondo, te sientes insegura.-

-¡Callate! ¡¿Que sabes tu de mi!?-

-¿Que se yo de ti? Compartí tantas veces contigo, que te llegué a conocer mejor de lo que tu crees. ¿Es verdad lo que dije?-

-¡Que te calles!-

-Sientes que solo eres buena en deportes, pero en lo académico y en otras cosas sientes que eres una completa inútil. Y crees que con ganar y ganar, la gente no notará esa desventaja tuya.-

-¡Basta!-

-Por eso te importa ganar. Quieres que los demas vean lo genial y lo fuerte que eres, y que nadie note tus debilidades. Y no sentirte inútil. Y por mucho que digas que te dieron mala suerte, en el fondo sabes que perdiste, porque los demas jugaron mejor que tu, y no quieres reconocerlo.-

-¡Te dije que bastaaaaa!-Lynn lanzandose a Lincoln, pero este rápidamente le da un codazo en el estomago. Lynn cae al suelo, tociendo y en posición fetal.

-Sabes, Lynn. Hay una gran diferencia entre las personas y los trofeos. Los trofeos estan vacios por dentro, se pueden romper, y solo estan para observarlos en una vitrina. Si debo abandonar a mis amigos para ganar un trofeo, prefiero ser un perdedor, que tener una copa vacía que solo quedará en una vitrina. Piensalo. ¿No se supone que Margo era tu amiga?-

Lincoln se dirige a la casa Loud. Estaba por abrir la puerta, hasta que Lynn comienza a hablar.

-Yo...sufrí mucho en la primaria. Era ingenua, algo descuidada, y todos me veian rara por ser entusiasta. Los demas comenzaron a molestarme. Incluso me hacían bullying. Y un dia, durante una clase de gimnasia, todos vieron lo genial que era en los deportes, y desde entonces, comence a ganarme el respeto de los demas, pero aun habian gente que me veia como una enemiga, y trataron de destruirme. Asi que...tuve que aprender a hacerme fuerte por mi cuenta. No permitirle a los demas que pasaran sobre mi. Y que nadie creyera que soy debil, solo por ser chica. No solo me gané la admiración de mis compañeros de escuela. También me gané la admiración de mamá y papá.-Se levanta lentamente.-Yo no solo te tenía miedo. Te tenia envidia. Esa habilidad tuya de aprender rápido...a mi tambien...me hubiese gustado aprenderla. Solo se jugar deportes y juego de mesas, pero tu...eres casi un genio.-

-Tu no eres una estupida, Lynn. Simplemente usas mejor tu inteligencia en el deporte.-

-...No lo habia visto...de esa forma. ¿De verdad crees...que soy genial?-

-...Si, pero se ve opacado por tus actitudes arrogantes y supersticiosa. Ahora dime. ¿Que fue lo que pasó?-

-...Mira.-

Lincoln y Lynn entran a la casa Loud. Notan que todo estaba en silencio. Estaban las hermanas Louds (excepto Linka y Liberty), deprimidas, sentadas en el sofa, haciendo cosas sin ganas: Lori estaba mirando un palo de golf, Leni sostenia un trapo a medio coser, Luna estaba solamente deslizando sus dedos entre las cuerdas de la guitarra, Luan dejó al señor Cocos en el piso, Lucy tenia su libro de poesia cerrado y estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, Lana estaba mirando su llave de tuercas, Lola estaba llorando, Lisa estaba cabizbaja, y Lily estaba abrazando su mantita.

-¿Chicas?-Lincoln.-¿Que pasó?-

Las chicas miran a Lincoln. Estas reaccionan con pena y dejan de mirarlo.

-Lynn, dime que pasó.-

-Nos superaron.-Lynn.

-¿Las superaron?-

-Ellos...nos superaron...y nos humillaron. Les recalcaron lo dependientes que eramos de ti. Ellos presumieron y demostraron que eran mejores que nosotras.-

-¿Quienes son "ellos"?-

-...Los primos. Los primos Louds.-

-¿Los primos Louds?-

-Loki...-Lori.-Loki y sus hermanos son nuestros primos. Ellos hacen lo mismo que nosotras, y...y...-

-Nos dijeron muchas cosas, cuando perdimos ante ellos.-Lynn.-Sobretodo porque dependimos mucho de ti para ganar. Remataron, diciendonos: "Ustedes no son geniales. Son unas perdedoras que dependen de un chiquillo para ganar. Jamas seran mejores que nosotros, porque nunca necesitamos a otros para ser mejores. Renuncien a sus hobbys, para que nadie vea lo fracasadas que son".-

-¿Y donde están mamá y papá?-Lincoln.

-En sus habitaciones.-Leni.-Y Linka y Liberty estan en las suyas.-

Lincoln se dirigia hacia arriba, pero Lynn lo detiene.

-Dejalas solas por ahora.-

-¿Por que?-

-...Primero habla con mamá y papá.-Luan.-

-Ellos tienen algo que decirte.-Luna.

-...Entendido.-

"¿Algo que decirme? ¿De que me habré perdido, mientras estaba con Sabrina? Está claro que algo pasó con los tios Rito y Lynna. Asi que Loki y sus hermanos derrotaron a mis hermanas. De seguro que un bando desafío al otro y ganaron ellos. Me estoy sintiendo un poco culpable por no haber estado presente. Pude haber practicado otro día. Linka dijo que tenia una mala sensación. No esperaba que algo asi sucediera."

Lincoln se dirige a la habitación de sus padres. Los escucha hablar entre ellos, y se asoma. Estaba Lynn sr casi llorando y abrazando a Rita.

-Rito no ha cambiado en nada.-Rita.-Sigue siendo el mismo desconsiderado de siempre.-

-Y Lynna...ni siquiera un gracias por la beca que le permitió ir a esa escuela de cocina y ser cheff profesional.-Lynn sr.-En lugar de eso, solo se burló de mi.-

-Y los muy descarados, quieren llevarsela, como si ella fuera un objeto.-

-Y sin considerar lo que siente ella.-

-Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nos tienen con las manos atadas.-

Lincoln decide entrar. Toca la puerta.

-Mamá, papá. Ya estoy en casa.-

-Lincoln...-Lynn sr. Se limpia las lagrimas.

-¿Que ocurrio con los tíos Rito y Lynna? ¿Asi que si vinieron?-

-...-Rita y Lynn sr mirandose.

-Lincoln...-Rita.-Esto te puede sonar dificil de creer, pero es la verdad.-

-Sabiamos que en cualquier momento iban a enterarse.-Lynn sr.-Al menos queriamos esperar un poco mas para decirselos.-

-Pero Rito y Lynna nos obligaron a confesarlo.-

-¿De que estan hablando?-

-Lincoln...-Rita suspirando.-...Linka y Liberty no son tus hermanas.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Asi es, hijo.-Lynn sr.-Linka es en realidad tu prima. Y Liberty es...adoptada.-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?!-

-Ve a preparar la cena, Lynn.-Rita.-Yo le contaré todo a Lincoln.-

-De acuerdo, Rita.-Lynn sr. Se va.

-Expliquenme todo, porque no entiendo nada.-Lincoln.

-(Suspiro).-Rita.-...Todo comenzó cuando faltaba poco para que nacieras. En ese momento, Rito y Lynna nos llamaron para pedirnos un favor. Era raro de que nos llamaran para un favor, asi que nos quedamos en Hammer Woods por un pequeño tiempo, mientras tu abuelo y tu tía Ruth se quedaron con tus hermanas. Lynna tambien estaba embarazada. Ella y Rito nos dijeron que estaban pasando por unos problemas legales y económicos.-

-¿Que clase de problemas?-Lincoln.

-Nunca nos dijeron de que se trataban. Decian que era un asunto personal. Y el favor que nos pidieron, fue que cuidaramos de Linka, hasta que ellos pudieran recuperarse. Linka nació un dia antes que tu. Y el dia siguiente en que tu naciste, tu padre encontró a Liberty abandonada en un callejón. Trataron de contactar a sus padres, pero no hubo respuestas algunas, asi que decidimos acogerla tambien. Y luego de que nos dieran el alta, nos marchamos con ustedes 3. Les dijimos a tus hermanas y a mi padre que eran trillizos. Tratamos de no encariñarnos con Linka, pero Rito y Lynna jamás volvieron por ella, y se convirtió en nuestra hija.-

-...-

-...-

-...Realmente cuesta creerlo. Es que realmente parecemos trillizos. Yo...nunca sentí nada diferente en ellas.-

-Pero Rito y Lynna llegaron y quieren llevarse a Linka.-

-¡¿Llevarse a Linka?!-

-Se la llevaran el viernes.-

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Linka es de nuestra familia! ¡¿Acaso no pensaron en ella?! ¡¿Y que dijo ella al respecto?!-

-Lincoln...no podemos hacer nada.-Rita.-Como Linka nunca fue adoptada por nosotros legalmente, ella aun es hija legal de Rito y Lynna.-

-¡Pero no pueden hacerle esto a Linka! ¡Ella ha estado con nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo!-y se va.

-¡Lincoln, espera!-

Lincoln corre rápidamente hacia la habitación de las trillizas, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡Lincoln!-Linka y Liberty asustadas.

-Ups. Echaron seguro. Creo que exagere en fuerza (o habré usado magia por accidente).-y mira a ambas albinas.

-...Papá y mamá ya te lo dijeron, ¿verdad?-Liberty.

-...Si. Escuchen. Se que nuestra relación no ha sido del todo buena durante estos años. Se que no han sido atentas conmigo. Y que durante un buen tiempo, se tragaron las mentiras de nuestras hermanas. Pero aun asi...aun asi...ustedes son, fueron, y serán siempre mis hermanas.-

-...Gracias, Lincoln.-Liberty.-No te preocupes por mi. Pase lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán mi familia.-

-...-Linka.

-Linka. ¿De verdad quieres irte con ellos?-Lincoln.

-...No te preocupes, Lincoln.-Linka.-No estoy mal. Estoy bien. Se que no fueron intenciones suyas abandonarme. Ellos parecen amables. Y mis hermanos son muy simpáticos. Me dijeron que podia quedarme un tiempo con ellos. Y si no me sentía cómoda, podria regresar a Royal Woods.-

-¿Hablas en serio? Destrozaron a nuestras hermanas, y...-

-Hay, por favor, Lincoln.-Linka.-Tu y yo y Liberty sabemos que ellas no han sido unas santas. Siempre te trataron mal por años. ¿Por que sientes simpatia con ellas?-

-¡...! Linka...-

-¿Que? ¿Me diras que solo estaban equivocadas? ¿Que no fueron sus intenciones haberte tratado mal y haberte engañado?-

-Yo creí...que ya te llevabas bien con ellas.-

-Eso no significa que las haya perdonado del todo.-Linka.-Es mas, creo que hasta se merecian esa humillación.-

-Pero...-

-No me iré para siempre, Lincoln.-Linka.-Si no estoy contenta, regresare a Royal Woods. Y si me gusta compartir con ellos, vendré a visitarlos a ustedes de vez en cuando. Despues de todo, si o si somos familia. Y además...ellos son mis padres y mis hermanos. Creo que deberia conocerlos.-

-¿Estas segura, Linka?-

-Estoy segura, Lincoln. No parecen personas malas. Solo estaban ansiosos de conocerme. Y no fue culpa suya dejarme con ustedes.-

-Por cierto, Lincoln.-Liberty.-Me impresionó que rompieras la puerta asi de golpe. Le pusimos seguro. Hasta una silla bloqueando la perilla. Realmente de hiciste muy fuerte con esas clases de kung fu. Podrias enseñarnos a nosotras algunos movimientos.-

-(Es eso, o un hechizo que usé. Debo controlar esos impulsos, antes de que meta la pata, si fuese un hechizo). Si...Creo que me hice muy fuerte. Vayamos abajo, hermanas. Debemos subirle el animo a nuestras hermanas mayores y menores.-

-...-Linka y Liberty sonriendo. Se levantan.-Vamos, Lincoln.-

"Linka parece que se tomo con calma el hecho de saber que los tios Rito y Lynna sean sus verdaderos padres, y Loki y sus hermanos sean sus verdaderos hermanos...Demasiada calma. No lo se. Esto no me huele nada bien...y no hablo de los pedos de Lori. Algo aquí me resulta muy raro. O tal vez solo es la sensación de que no quiero perder a Linka. Pero me extrañó que Linka no le molestara lo que los hermanos Louds le hicieron a nuestras hermanas. ¿De verdad nunca las perdonó? Creo que solo estoy dandole muchas vueltas al asunto."

Elecciones:

1.-Investigar a los Louds de Hammer Woods antes del viernes.

2.-No investigar a los Louds de Hammer Woods.

3.-Seguir a Linka y a los Louds de Hammer Woods el dia en que se vaya.

Elecciones extra:

1.-Perdonar a Lynn.

2.-No perdonar a Lynn.

Continuará...


	33. Dobles Caras

Dobles Caras

Toda la familia Loud se encuentra cenando. Casi todos estaban tristes mirando sus cenas, sin siquiera probar un bocado, o lo hacian, pero luego tardaban mucho en comer otro bocado. Rita y Lynn sr estaban preocupados por sus hijas.

-Luna, escuché que te reconciliaste con Sam.-Rita tratando de levantar el ánimo y romper el hielo.

-...Si...-Luna desanimada.

-¿Y donde te llevará Bobby la otra semana, Lori?-Lynn sr tratando de hacer lo mismo que Rita.

-...A algun restaurante...-Lori desanimada.

-¿Y como van sus talleres de patinaje y rap, chicas?-Rita a Lola y a Lisa.

-...Bien...-Lola con desánimo.

-...Sin problemas...-Lisa desanimada.

-¿Volviste a pelearte con tus compañeras de equipo, Lynn?-Rita al percatarse de los moretones de Lynn.

-...Algo asi...-Lynn sin mirar, y mirando de manera disimulada a Lincoln.-...De estúpida...-

-...-Lincoln incomodandose con el ambiente. Deja los servicios en el plato.-Familia Loud.-llamando la atención a todos en la mesa.-Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos.-

-¿Una disculpa?-Lynn sr.

-Mi asunto con Sabrina...técnicamente si estudiamos (magia, pero no cosas de la escuela), pero no era para tanto, como para no quedarme en casa. Hasta Linka sintio una mala sensación al respecto. Debi quedarme con ustedes. Al menos hubiese intentado defenderlas, chicas. Las he criticado por sus actitudes egoistas, pero en esta ocasión yo también fui un egoista que solo pensó en si mismo. Lo lamento mucho.-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Lincoln con preocupación.

-No, hijo.-Lynn sr.-No debes culparte de nada. En primer lugar, debi ser yo, quien las hubiese defendido de sus primos. Se supone que soy su padre, y como padre, mi deber es apoyar a todos mis hijos en sus problemas, pero solo acabé acobardandome, como lo he hecho a lo largo de mi vida.-

-No seas duro contigo mismo, Lynn.-Rita.-Tambien era mi deber haberlos apoyado en esto, como también con todos sus problemas que han tenido en el pasado. Vaya madre que soy.-

-Mamá...-Lori.-Nosotras tambien tenemos la culpa.-

-Fuimos nosotras quienes se engañaron a si mismas.-Luna.

-Creimos que eramos fuertes y geniales.-Lynn.

-Pero siempre supimos que no eramos tan especiales como creiamos.-Lucy.

-Debimos esforzarnos mas.-Lana.

-Debimos haber sido mas independientes.-Luan.

-Nos dejamos intimidar fácilmente.-Lola.

-Porque en el fondo, ellos tenian razon.-Lisa.-Lincoln la tuvo mucho antes que ellos.-

-Malas perdedoras.-Linka.-Ustedes fueron quienes aceptaron sus retos y perdieron. Aprendan a aceptar la derrota.-

-¡Linka!-Rita molesta.

-Es la verdad. Perdieron porque creian ser las mejores, pero las cosas cayeron por su propio peso.-Linka.

-¿Por que defiendes a los primos Louds?-Liberty.-Ellos fueron muy groseros con nosotras. Eruptaron en nuestras caras, casi destrozaron nuestras cosas, se comieron nuestros bocadillos, hasta le hicieron horno danés a Lynn, montandose todo encima de ella.-

-Desde mi punto de vista, se merecen todo lo que les pasó. ¿No que eran las mejores? ¿Las orgullosas hijas de mamá y papá? ¿Las triunfadoras talentosas que siempre ganaban?-

-¡Linka, basta!-Lincoln.-Se que no todas fueron las mejores hermanas del mundo, pero tu tampoco eres la excepción...tampoco yo. También les he hecho cosas a ellas.-

-¿Te refieres al accidente del concurso de bandas?-Luna.-Sabes que no fue exactamente tu culpa, y fue un accidente y yo...-

-No solo eso.-Lincoln.-...Yo...denuncié a Lisa sobre sus experimentos ilegales.-Y Lisa quedó boquiabierta.-Y yo...técnicamente fue Michelle quien denunció a Lola por hacer trampas y chantajes en los concursos de belleza, pero a mi me dieron la desicion final de si denunciar a Lola o no y yo...la escuché hablar sobre sus intenciones y que solo era buena conmigo, porque Rachel era una chica rica y pensó que tendríamos beneficios si me acercaba más a ella.-Y Lola tambien quedó boquiabierta.

Lola y Lisa se levantan de la mesa, mirando a Lincoln. Parecian que iban a atacarlo, pero al ir tras él, solo se limitaron a poner sus caras en su pecho.

-Niñas, Lincoln.-Rita y Lynn sr.

-Si quieren atacarme, Lola y Lisa, estan en todo su derecho.-

-...-Lola cabizbaja.

-...Si que te tardaste en confesarlo.-Lisa levantando la cabeza.

-¿Lo sabias todo este tiempo?-

-Tecnicamente no lo deduci de inmediato, debido a mi estado de ánimo, pero un tiempo después, lo medite bien y saqué mis propias conclusiones. Lincoln, tu eras el único que pudo haberme denunciado. Tu eras el único que conocia mejor mis inventos, mis instrumentos, y mi computadora. ¿Creiste que nunca lo sabria?-

-¿No estas molesta?-

-Al principio, cuando lo deduje, solo un poco, pero en el fondo, me mostraste un camino mucho mas allá que solo buscar ser la mejor para que todos me estimaran, y que a pesar de ser una superdotada, aun soy una niña con mucho tiempo que disfrutar. En el fondo, hiciste bien en denunciarme. Estaba cometiendo un delito, y sabia que en cualquier momento iba a caer.-

-...-Lola levantando la cabeza.-Supongo que al final, me lo merecia, ¿no? Tambien te habría denunciado, si me estuvieses usando a tu propio beneficio alguna vez.-

-Si te soy sincero, llegue a pensar en eso último, pero no sería lo correcto. Seria actuar de la misma forma en la que estas actuando tu conmigo. ¿No estas molesta, Lola?-

-...¿Y eso que importa? Ya no hay nada que puedo hacer, excepto patinar. ¿De que sirve ser popular, si no tienes amigos reales?-

Entre los 3, se dan un abrazo triple.

-Familia...-Lincoln a los Louds.-No se que tan humillante fue lo que les hicieron los primos Louds, pero sea lo que sea, no se desanimen por eso. Al igual que yo no permití que siguieran humillandome, ustedes deberian mejorar y esforzarse, para que los primos no vuelvan a humillarlos denuevo. Se que detras de ese talento innato que todos tenemos, se esconde un talento mucho mas grande y mejor que solo necesita salir. Tal como yo lo saque, ustedes también puedes sacar ese supertalento con esfuerzo, perseverancia, y mucha confianza y amor propio. Si yo tengo un supuesto gran talento, ¿por que ustedes no lo tendrían? Todos fueron capaces de abrir sus ojos, darse cuenta de las verdades que ocurrian, y romper esos ciclos de autoengaño. Si pudieron hacer eso, ¿por que no podrian aprender a ser mejores en sus hobbies, mas de lo que ya son?-

-...-Todos mirando a Lincoln.

-...Tienes razon, hijo.-Lynn sr.

-Loki podrá creerse un campeón estatal, pero no me dejaré humillar denuevo por él.-Lori.

-Loni no fue tan malo.-Leni.-Fue mejor que sus hermanos.-

-Luke se cree la gran cosa por su banda, pero la mia trapeara el piso con la suya a la proxima.-Luna.

-Lane aprenderá a no tomarme como broma a la proxima.-Luan.

-Ya veremos quien sera la próxima tabla de practica.-Lynn.

-Lars no volvera a subestimarme.-Lucy.

-Leif aprenderá lo que hace una verdadera mecánica y amante de los animales.-Lana.

-Lexx perdera su corona, cuando lo humille de la misma forma que lo hizo.-Lola.

-Levi cree ser el mejor científico, pero no sabe quien es Lisa Loud.-Lisa.-Recuperare mi titulo de científica sea como sea, aunque me tarde años en hacerlo.-

-Gu gu ga ga, Leon.-Lily.

-...-Linka mirando a los Louds con una cara algo molesta.-Si, como no.-

"Me alegra haber levantado los animos a mi familia. Apesar de todo lo que han hecho, no puedo olvidar que yo no soy una blanca paloma. Ahora que parece que todas han cambiado, las cosas si cambiaran de manera definitiva. Pero me está extrañando la actitud de Linka. Apenas los conoció hoy, y parece estar muy encantada con los primos Louds. Me pregunto que le habran dicho para convencerla de estar a favor de ellos. Además, siento una extraña sensación sobre los Louds de Hammer Woods. No se por que, pero tambien tengo una mala sensación al respecto. Mejor los investigo, antes de que Linka se vaya con ellos."

La familia Loud recupera el ánimo y se pone a comer. Lincoln comparte con la familia, las golosinas que Letizia le habia regalado. Tambien comenzaron a conversar algunas cosas de sus vidas. La unica que parecía estar distante, era Linka.

-¡Rito!-Albert llegando. Estaba sudado y jadeando.-Oh, ya se fue.-

-¿Papá? ¿Que paso?-Rita.-¿Por que estas cansado?-

-¡Rayos! Es que queria hablar con Rito. Ya habia recordado que era lo que queria protestarle.-

-¿Has recuperado tu memoria, abuelo?-Liberty.

-Aun no del todo, Liberty, pero si gran parte de ella. Mirtle me convido un té especial que supuestamente libera los recuerdos perdidos. Y ha funcionado. Recordé incluso detalles pequeños, como el tamaño de lo que hice en el...-

-Papá, en la mesa no.-Rita.

-Lo siento, hija. Pero la cosa, es que recorde algo que queria protestarle a Rito. Cuando estaba en Argentina para visitar a un viejo amigo, recibí una llamada de Rito. Dijo que se tenia pensado en asociarse con Gold Dustman.-

-¿Gold Dustman?-Lincoln.-¿Quien es ese sujeto?-

-Lo conocí una vez. Es un completo descarado, como los Rivers. La verdad, no se si realmente se asoció con él o no. Pero si lo hizo, ha metido completamente la pata. Dustman es alguien que trata a la gente como seres deshechables, cuando ya no les son útiles. De seguro que acabará mal en cualquier momento, si es que lo hizo.-

-Rito no dijo nada al respecto.-Rita.-Solo comentó un poco de su vida y que queria que le regresaramos a Linka.-

-De acuerdo.-Albert.-Por cierto, ¿han venido Celeste o su hijo Abraham? Dijeron que tenían algo que entregarme.-

-Lo dejamos en la habitación de Lincoln.-Lynn sr.-No lo hemos abierto.-

Mas tarde, Lincoln regresa a su habitación. Silverfly llega y le apunta al basurero.

-¿Que pasa, Silverfly?-Lincoln. Se acerca al basurero, y se percata de una lata de refresco. Lincoln la saca. Silverfly le estaba apuntando a la lata.-¿Que quieres que haga con la lata?...Espera un minuto. Nunca me habia visto esta marca de refrescos.-

-Se la dieron los primos Louds.-Una voz. Era Liberty entrando.-Creo que es un refresco muy conocido en Hammer Woods.-

-¿No sentiste algo raro en ellos?-

-La verdad, solo un poco.-Liberty.-Con nosotras fueron algo groseros, pero con Linka fueron muy amables con ellas. Le trajeron regalos, les contaron un poco de sus vidas, y dijeron que estaban emocionados en conocer a su hermanita.-

-¿Comentaron el como se sintieron al enterarse de que te tenian una hermana?-

-Dijeron que al principio se molestaron, pero que luego se emocionaron y que querían conocerla. Y nada mas. Y luego, por una conversación que Lynn inició con el Lynn chico, todos acabaron compitiendo entre nuestras hermanas y ellos, y en cada competencia, ellos las humillaron. Aunque Loni fue el mas caballero de todos.-

-¿Y que sabes sobre los tíos Rito y Lynna?-

-No lo se. Mamá y papá conversaron con ellos. Ellos solo nos saludaron y preguntaron por ti. Y los primos se refirieron a ti como un rarito.-

-Eso a mi no me importa.-

-...-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Se siente un poco raro tener que compartir la habitación contigo.-

-¿Por que? Ya hemos dormido los 3 juntos otras veces.-

-Si, pero...ahora que ya sabemos que no somos hermanos de sangre...-

-Liberty. Tu siempre seras mi hermana. Te lo dije antes de la cena.-

-Si, si. Lo se. Solo que ahora me siento un poco rara.-

-¿Te digo algo? Antes que comenzaramos a reconciliarnos todos como hermanos, a veces me sentia como si no fuera parte de esta familia.-

-Y yo jamás sentí eso. Siempre fui mucho mas cercana a Linka. Tal vez en el fondo sabiamos que no eramos parte de esta familia y por eso eramos muy unidas, mas que contigo y nuestras hermanas. Pero aun asi, te sentiamos un cariño inmenso en comparación con ellas.-

-¿No estas preocupada por Linka? Se irá el sábado.-

-Lo estoy. Y la extrañaré cuando se vaya. Hemos estado años juntas, que sentire que me hará falta. Me gustaria que siguiera con nosotros, pero es ella quien debe decidir con quien quedarse.-

-Yo no quisiera que se vaya, pero si ella quiere, creo que no tendremos otra opción mas que respetar su desicion, pero aunque no los haya conocido, no me puedo fiar del todo en los tios y los primos. No se. Hay algo raro aqui. ¿Por que despues de tantos años quieren llevarsela? ¿Por que esperaron demasiado tiempo para reclamarla? Si tuvieron mas hijos, significa que ya habian salido de sus problemas económicos. Entonces debieron venir por ella hace mucho tiempo.-

-...Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Esperaron demasiado tiempo en recuperarla.-

-Deberiamos investigar algo sobre ellos. Solo para salir de dudas y saber si Linka estará bien.-

-Concuerdo contigo, hermano. Pero Hammer Woods está como a 2 horas de viaje. Además, los primos Louds podrian descubrirnos.-

-...Espera un poco. Ron Andy es de Hammer Woods, ¿no? El podria hablarnos un poco de ellos. Su hermana Bebe es novia de Loki.-

-Hablemos con él cuando lo veamos.-

Lincoln nota que Silverfly aun estaba apuntando a la lata de refresco. Lincoln decide guardarla en una bolsa y escribe una nota. Se la a Silverfly y abre la ventana.

-Enviasela a los Moira.-Lincoln. Silverfly se va volando.

-¿Que haces, hermano?-

-Digamos que...tengo una corazonada.-

"Algo me dice que Silverfly encontró algo que solo los Moira pueden saber que es."

Lunes:

Lincoln se levanta, pero ya no estaba compartiendo cama con Linka y Liberty. Lincoln se levanta antes que las chicas, va al baño, y se viste. Baja a desayunar, notando el televisor encendido.

-"Y la supuesta amenaza de la alcantarilla que amenaza con matarnos a todos, no será una amenaza, siempre y cuando nosotros no nos metamos con ella. En otras noticias, el empresario y millonario local Michael River, fue arrestado este sábado durante una competencia de videojuegos, luego de ser capturado por la policia. Michael River, acusado de estafa y ahora se le suma unas denuncia de evasión de impuestos, agresión, intento de secuestro de su propia hija, y maltrato infantil, arriesga una pena de 5 años de prisión, ademas del embargo de su propiedad, y el cierre de la compañia Rivers S.A".-

-Entonces si lo perderan casi todo.-Lincoln.-Y pensar que pudo salvarse del arresto, si les hubiese pagado a los tipos que estafó.-

Las clases transcurren con normalidad. La maestra Johnson hace un examen sorpresa.

-Atención, clase. Hoy haremos un examen sorpresa.-

-¡Noooooooo!-toda la clase.

-No es cualquier exámen sorpresa. Es un examen sin calificación. Solo es de medición de rendimiento. Pero hay una sorpresa para quien saque mejor nota.-

Comienzan a hacer el examen. Luego de terminar, comienza el recreo. Lincoln habla con sus amigas el asunto de Linka y Liberty.

-Asi que no eran tus hermanas de sangre.-Rachel.-Es dificil de creer. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaria que son trillizos.-

-Y los parecidos son muchos.-Sabrina.-Sobretodo Linka y Liberty, que parecen 2 gotas de agua. Aunque hay quienes dicen que siempre hay alguien idéntico en alguna parte del mundo.-

-¿Linka y...y Liberty estan bien?-Mizuki.-¿No...no les afecto fuerte esa noticia? Creo que...que a mi si me afectaria si estuviese en...en el lugar de ellas.-

-Yo no estaba con ellas, pero por lo visto, no estaban tan afectadas.-Lincoln.-Parece que si les fue fuerte al principio, pero no estaban tan impactadas, cuando las vi.-

-¿Y donde estabas tu en ese momento?-Rachel.

-Pues...-Lincoln.

-Conmigo.-Sabrina.-Estabamos estudiando juntos. La pasamos muy bien juntos.-

-¿Y por que solo ustedes 2 y no nos llamaron?-Rachel. Su mirada parece expresar una pequeña molestia. Igual a la de Mizuki.-Yo no estaba ocupada...¡No es que me importe que estudien ustedes 2 solos!-apartando la mirada

-Yo tampoco estaba ocupada.-Mizuki.-Pudieron habernos llamado.-

-Pero volviendo al asunto, pareces muy preocupado por Linka.-Sabrina.

-Puede que solo sea mi deseo de que se quede con nosotros, pero siento que hay cosas que no encajan. Se supone que dejaron a Linka con nosotros por un problema económico, pero ellos pudieron seguir manteniendo mas hijos. ¿Por que ahora y no antes? Ademas...he notado que Linka parece defenderlos mucho, pese a que los conoció recién ayer. Necesito saber mas de los hermanos Louds de Hammer Woods.-

-¿Y como se supone que lo haras?-Rachel.-Tenemos escuela, y tu tienes trabajo.-

-...-Lincoln mirando a Sabrina. Esta parece molestarse y le hace una seña de negación.-Tengo hasta el jueves para averiguar todo sobre ellos. Cualquier ayuda me serviria mucho. Podria tratar de pedir la semana libre, o preguntarles a los Wu si puedo buscar a alguien que me cubra.-

-Yo te ayudo, hermano.-Liberty llegando.-Me convenciste en investigar a los Louds de Hammer Woods. ¿Pero como lo harás con los viajes? ¿Te alcanzará el dinero y el tiempo?-

-Digamos que...tengo algo de ayuda extra.-Lincoln mirando discimuladamente a Sabrina.

Un poco mas tarde, Lincoln estaba acompañado de Liberty en el restaurante chino. Le explica a Mei y a su padre sobre sus asuntos.

-Y eso es lo que sucede. ¿Puede Liberty cubrirme por estos dias?-

-Normalmente no lo aceptaria, pero...cuando se trata de familia, puedo ser algo flexible. De acuerdo, pero parte de tu sueldo se te descontara, y lo que se descuente y las propinas, iran a Liberty. ¿Y tu ya has trabajado alguna vez?-

-No tanto como Lincoln, pero tengo algo de experiencia.-Liberty.

-Muchad gracias por dejarme tomar el lugar de mi hermano.-

-De nada, pero si fallas, despedire a tu hermano.-el señor Wu.

-Le prometo no hacer nada que despida a Lincoln.-Liberty.

-Lincoln...-Mei.-Si necesitas ayuda, habla con Xander. Tu ya sabes donde encontrarlo. Él también sabe investigar. Ademas, se maneja muy bien con las computadoras.-

-De acuerdo. Gracias, Mei. Gracias, señor Wu. Buena suerte, Liberty.-Lincoln despidiendose.

Al rato, Lincoln contacta a Alexander por teléfono, pidiendole ayuda para investigar a los Louds de Hammer Woods.

-Si Mei te lo sugirió, con gusto te ayudaré, chico. Por cierto, ¿que ha dicho Mei sobre mi?-

-Eh...que le agradas mucho.-Lincoln inventando cualquier cosa.

Al rato, Lincoln viaja en escoba, acompañado por Sabrina.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sabrina.-Lincoln.

-Solo nos tomó media hora en escobas.-Sabrina.-Ahora, Lincoln. No debemos levantar sospechas.-le entrega unos disfraces.-Si nos decubren, tu investigación se arruinara.-

-Hubiesemos traido tambien a Rachel y a Mizuki para que nos ayudaran, pero tendriamos que decirle que somos brujos.-

-Pero al menos estamos a solas.-

-¿Que?-

-Nada. Vayamos a investigar.

Lincoln y Sabrina comienzan a recorrer el pueblo de Hammer Woods, guiandose con un mapa. Comienzan a hablar con algunas personas en distintos puntos, recibiendo opiniones algo mixtas.

-"¿Los hermanos Louds? Son los mas populares del pueblo".-

-"Se creen los dueños del pueblo solo porque son exitosos y tienen mucho dinero".-

-"Ese Loni Loud es hermoso, y tierno con su...personalidad".-

-"Son una bola de engreidos. Siempre presumiendo ser los mejores."-

-"¿Quien no quisiera ser sus amigos? Son los mas cool de las escuelas primaria y secundaria."-

-"¡No me hables de esos hermanos! ¡Por mi, se pueden ir a la...!".-

En medio de esas preguntas, Lincoln y Sabrina conocen a un chico de 7 que viste de manera elegante.

-No se mucho de los hermanos Louds, pero si se algo sobre Lexx Loud. Ha estado haciendo trampa en todos los concursos de Señoritos. No solo trampa. Sino tambien chantaje y soborno. También tiene amenazados a la gran mayoria de los chicos que concursan, para darle ventaja.-

-...Gracias por tu cooperación.-Lincoln.

-Ustedes no me vieron. Y yo a ustedes tampoco.-y se va.

-Tenemos que Lexx hace trampa.-Sabrina.-

-Aunque no esté haciendo algo correcto, creo que no es suficiente, como para preocuparme de Linka. Digo, no creo que sea algo que perjudique a Linka, ¿oh si?-

-Lincoln, a veces los detalles mas pequeños pueden revelar grandes verdades. Debemos seguir investigando.-

Con otras personas, Lincoln y Sabrina descubren algunos detalles sobre los hermanos Louds.

-Leif Loud cortó los frenos de mi bicicleta.-Un chico con la pierna enyesada.-Lo hizo como una venganza solo por decirle a la clase que se come los mocos.-

-Levi es un monstruo.-Una niña cargando un gatito.-Usa perros, gatos, ratones y aves callejeros como sujetos de prueba. Lo vi experimentar con uno una vez.-

-Lars desentierra muertos.-Un chico muy parecido a Haiiku.-Lo vi saqueando tumbas una vez. No quise decir nada, porque una vez amenazó a un chico de hacerle algo.-

-Lynn es un completo idiota y supersticioso.-un chico vendado como momia.-Me golpeó hasta dejarme asi, porque supuestamente le cause mala suerte. Nunca reconoce sus derrotas. Cuando le ocurren, comienza a culpar a otros y a golpearlos.-

-Lane es un completo desconsiderado.-Un chico muy parecido a Maggie.-Hace bromas pesadas, sin siquiera pedir disculpas. Una vez me hizo una broma que acabó embarrandome chicle en todo el cabello.-

-Luke nos dejó.-Un chico parecido a Sam.-Después de todo lo que hicimos por él, nos hicimos amigos, y hasta compartimos muchas cosas, y cuando menos lo esperamos, nos traicionó, nos robó nuestras canciones, y se robó el contrato que era para nosotros.-

Lincoln y Sabriba estaban juntos en una tienda similar a la de Flipp, atendida por una mujer parecida a Flipp.

-Todo parece indicar que esos chicos son peores que mis hermanas.-Lincoln.-Al menos ellas no eran tan víboras como estos chicos. Ahora si me estoy preocupando por Linka. Ella ni siquiera aprobaria estas conductas. Pero...-

-Aun no responde el por que quieren llevarse a Linka ahora.-Sabrina.-Deberiamos investigar mas. Alguien mas debe saber mas de los Louds. No solo de los hermanos Louds, sino tambien de los señores Louds.-

-¿Los señores Louds?-la mujer parecida a Flipp.-Yo se muchos secretos de muchas personas en este pueblo. También se muchas cosas sobre los Louds. Pero si quieren saber, tendran que darme algo valioso a cambio.-

-¿Sirve esto?-Sabrina, lanzandole una gema. La mujero la que examina.-Ahora estamos hablando mi lenguaje.-

La mujer cambia el letrero de la tienda en "cerrado".

-Miren. Esto es lo que se: La familia Loud cuando llegó a Hammer Woods, poco a poco comenzaron a ganarse una reputación en este pueblo. Sin embargo, todos sus exitos causaron algo de polémicas: habian personas que acusaban tanto a los señores, como a los hermanos de sabotajes, sobornos, chantajes, hasta plagios, pero siempre se las arreglaban para salirse con la suya. Aunque...parece que últimamente estan en problemas. No se que clase de problemas, pero es lo único que puedo decirles.-

-Gracias por su información.-Sabrina.

-Por nada. Nunca nos hemos visto.-

Al rato, ambos salen de la tienda.

-Ahora si esto se esta poniendo más extraño.-Lincoln.-Aun nos falta saber mucho. Tengo una idea. Vayamos a la misma casa Loud de ellos.-

-¿Como vamos a investigar con todos ellos en sus casas?-

-Tendríamos que ir en la noche, o un dia de escuela en la mañana. Si todos estarán en la escuela o en sus trabajos, se nos haría mas facil investigar.-

-¿Sugieres que faltemos tambien a la escuela?-

-No. Sino que hagamos algo que suspendan las clases.-

-No podemos usar magia para eso.-

-¿Y si en lugar de magia, lo hacemos nosotros mismos? Aunque...investigar a la casa de mis tios no será nada sencillo. Si Levi es como Lisa, de seguro que tiene la casa bien vigiladas con cámaras.-

-¿Lincoln? ¿Sabrina?-Una voz. Era Ron Andy.-¿Que hacen aqui?-

-¿Como supiste que eramos nosotros?-Lincoln.

-Reconoci ese collar tuyo.-

-El que te regalé.-Sabrina.-No me di cuenta que lo estabas usando.-

-Siempre lo uso, desde que me lo regalaste.-

-¿Y que hacen aqui?-

Lincoln le habla a Ron Andy sobre Linka y los Louds de Hammer Woods.

-Ya veo. La verdad, no me preocuparía si ella viviera aquí. Me gustaria. Pero...aun asi, preferiria que no fuera con los Louds.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si. Últimamente se han metido en muchos problemas. Y se estan ganando muchos enemigos. A veces pagas solo por ser familiar de un culpable. Y quizas hayan quienes quieran desquitarse con Linka, en represalias contra ellos. Loki y Loni no parecen estar tan ligados a los problemas.-

-¿Sabes algo mas que pueda servirnos?-Lincoln.-Estamos investigando si los Louds de Hammer Woods son de fiar o no.-

-Mmm...no. Lo siento. No se de nada mas al respecto.-

-Una pregunta.-Sabrina.-¿Que clase de regalos le da Loki a tu hermana?-

-¿Regalos?-Ron Andy pensando.-Mmm...lo he visto regalandole joyas, chocolates muy finos, vestidos muy elegantes, y salidas a restaurantes costosos. Supongo que como ha ganado dinero con su banda y campeonatos de golf, puede despilfarrar mucho dinero.-

-(¡¿Dinero?!).-Lincoln pensando.-Gracias, Ron Andy.-

-De nada, pero...no se como se supone que te ayudó eso, rarito.-

-Tengo una pequeña idea de que podria estar pasando, pero antes, necesitamos averiguar mas al respecto.-

"Tengo una pequeña teoria de lo que esta pasando. Y creo que tiene que ver con ese tal Dustman. Si mi teoria es correcta, creo que Linka en serio estará en problemas. Debo terminar esto rápido. Espero que haya mas gente que me ayude."

Los dias pasan. Lincoln y Sabrina siguen investigando, aunque solo encontraban testimonios de los Louds haciendo locuras y maldades. Además tambien observan videos de ellos participando y ganando concursos. También pidieron ayuda a otras personas:

-¿Los Dustman?-Michelle.

-Si. Necesito que me digas cualquier cosa que sepas sobre ellos.-Lincoln.-Tengo una pequeña sospecha.-

-Conozco a alguien que puede decirme mas sobre ellos. La llamaré y luego te diré todo lo que me digan.-

-Gracias, Michelle. Necesito saber de ellos lo mas pronto posible. Puede que Linka esté en problemas.-

-¿En problemas?-Michelle.

Linka comienza a actuar rara. Comienza a distanciarse de la familia Loud, incluyendo de Lincoln y Liberty. Deja de sentarse en la mesa, de hablar con ellos, ni siquiera un saludo o unas buenas noches. Durante una tarde en la que Lincoln regresa a casa, accidentalmente choca con Goro, haciendo que se le caiga el teléfono a este ultimo, pero el celular rápidamente se le regresa a la mano.

-¿Estas bien?...Oh, eres tu. El que animó mi cumpleaños.-

-Lo siento. Por poco hice que se te cayera el celular.-

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo sujeto con un iman.-y le muestra como juega con el celular, que parecia caerse, pero el iman que tiene en el anillo se conecta con una placa de metal en el celular por la carcasa. Lincoln comienza a concentrarse en el iman.

-¡...! ¿Donde puedo conseguir uno de esos?-

-Estan en oferta en el centro comercial. Nos vemos.-y se va.

"Puede que solo sea una un tal vez, pero debo comprobarlo."

Jueves:

Lincoln y Sabrina se levantaron muy temprano. Viajaron a Hammer Woods y llegaron a las 5:00 AM. Estaban acompañados por Ashley Moira, quien viste como ninja.

-Realmente estan locos por hacer esto.-Ashley.

-Tu eres mejor en esto que nosotros, Ashley.-Sabrina.

-Lamentamos involucrarte en esto.-Lincoln.

-¿Quieres saber que clase de personas son los Louds de Hammer Woods, ¿no?-Ashley.-Mamá ya esta por terminar el analisis de la muestra que enviaste. No perdamos mas el tiempo.-y hace un hechizo. Los 3 se hacen invisibles.-Solo por seguridad, no activen ninguna alarma. Como existen las cámaras infrarrojas, los hechizos de invisibilidad ya no sirven. Se puede ocultar lo que se ve, pero no el calor corporal.-

-Entendido.-

Los 3 entran en secreto a la casa de los Louds. Era como la de los Louds de Royal Woods, pero mucho mas grande y renovada. Sabrina usa unos hechizos para ver los laseres. Lincoln y Sabrina se dirigen a la habitación de Levi. Sabrina la abre con un hechizo. Lincoln enchufa un dispositivo similar a un pendrive.

-(Que bueno que Lisa conservó esta cosa).-Lincoln. Espera unos minutos, y desconecta el pendrive.

Los 3 revisan toda la casa. Cuando ya terminaron de revisar, estaban por salir de la casa, hasta que Lincoln estornuda y se tropieza, activando una alarma.

-¡Hay no!-Lincoln.

-¡Vamonos!-Ashley. Hace un hechizo y los 3 desaparecen. Regresan a Royal Woods.

Al llegar, Ashley le entrega un bolso a Lincoln.

-Espero que pueda servirte lo que encontré.-Ashley.-No las leí. Tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo que puedas sacar de esto. Vámonos, Sabrina.-y se va volando.-Adios, posible cuñado.-

-Posible ¿que?-

-Posible detective.-Sabrina.-Que descanses, Lincoln.-y se va.

-(Me parece que Ashley dijo otra cosa).-Lincoln pensando. Nota lo que parece ser un pequeño golpe de Sabrina a Ashley.

Mas tarde, las clases transcurren con normalidad. Se escucha el microfono.

-¡Atención, primaria Royal Woods!-la voz del director Huggins.-¡Les comunico a ustedes que mañana viernes, las clases estaran suspendidas, debido a una fies...es decir, junta de maestros! ¡No olviden estudiar y hacer sus tareas! ¡Y por cierto, si alguien ve a una águila calva volar por los alrededores, avisenme inmediatamente! ¡Es la décima vez que me roba el almuerzo! ¡Hasta hizo sus desperdicios sobre mi auto!-y todos se hechan a reir.

En la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln y sus amigas y Liberty se ponen a revisar algunos videos captados, como tambien de las cosas encontradas por Ashley. Lincoln recibe una llamada de Alexander.

-¿Hola?...¿Xander?...Si...Asi es...¿Que?...¿De verdad?...¿Y tienes las pruebas de eso?...Esta bien...Gracias.-

-¿Era Xander?-Mizuki.

-Dijo algo muy interesante sobre mis tios. Me enviará todo mas tarde.

Le llega un mensaje de Michelle. Lincoln lo lee. Se sorprende.

-Lincoln...-Liberty mirando uno de los videos.-Escucha esto...-y le pasa uno de los audifonos.

-...¡...!-Lincoln sorprendido.

-Mira esto.-Sabrina señalando unas carpetas.

Los 5 llegan a leer las carpetas y ver el video. Los 5 parecieron reaccionar con molestia. El profesor de informática se percata de lo concentrado que estaban Lincoln y sus amigas y Liberty.

-¿En que estaran...?-el maestro. Desconecta el audífono, y se escucha: "¡Oh! ¡Yamete kudasai, Onii chan!". Todos lo observan, sobretodo Mizuki.-¡Es solo un audio de prueba!-y vuelve a conectar el audifono.

A la hora de las clases de la tarde, todos regresan a los salones. Se escucha nuevamente el micrófono.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Favor de presentarse en la oficina del director!-

Lincoln se dirige a la oficina del director Huggins. Al entrar, se encuentra con el director, acompañado por un sujeto de traje y gabardina.

-¿Queria verme, director Huggins?-

-Si, Loud. El es el señor Gerald Tipton, de la escuela secundaria Tipton. Vino aquí para verte a ti.-

-Hola, Lincoln.-Gerald.-¿Recuerdas el examen que hiciste el lunes?-

-Eh...claro. No fue muy dificil.-

-Aunque no eres el único que sacó calificación perfecta, hemos estado siguiendo tus calificaciones y parte de tu registro académico. Y quier que sepas, que la Secundaria Tipton, te ofrece una beca exclusiva para ti.-le entrega un folleto.-La Secundaria Tipton, es una secundaria privada en la que se les enseña a los estudiantes principalmente administración empresarial. El examen que hiciste no solo era para medir el nivel académico, sino también para evaluar en que te desempeñas mejor, y segun los resultados, tu área sería la administración hotelera.-

-¿Administración hotelera?-

-Es mucho mas divertido de lo que crees, muchacho. Por experiencia, te digo que no siempre puedes saber quien llegara a hospedarse en tu hotel. Pero claro. Esto solamente es una sugerencia. Puedes estudiar la administración de lo que tu quieras. Egresaras con un título nivel tecnico, y si tus calificaciones son excelentes, tendrás una beca para la Universidad Tipton, y podras sacar el título nivel diplomado.-

Al rato, al término de la escuela, Lincoln habla con sus amigas y Liberty.

-Asi que la Secundaria Tipton.-Rachel.

-¿La ubicas, Rachel?-Lincoln.

-Ahí estudió Michelle. Y tengo pensado en ir también.-

-¿Tambien?-

-Si voy a ayudar a Michelle, deberia hacerlo siendo empresaria. Al principio no queria seguir el camino que querian que mis padres siguiera, pero ahora, quiero estudiar allí. No por mis padres, sino por mi misma.-

-Lincoln.-Mizuki.-¿Y...y no has pensado en ir a la escuela Gamer?-

-¿Y que opinas de Excallibur?-Sabrina.

-Mmm...aun no decido en donde estudiar. Administración no suena malo. Se como organizarme, se como distribuir recursos, me manejo bien en las computadoras y en matemáticas, y aprendí como funcionan los negocios, en base a los negocios de Luan y Lucy, aunque se que no son lo mismo, pero se parecen.-

-Mas vale que te decidas pronto.-Rachel.-...¡No es que me importe que vayas o no vayas conmigo a Tipton!-

-A...a mi no me...me molestaria que fueramos juntos, Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-A mi si me gustaria que fueras conmigo a Excallibur.-Sabrina abrazando a Lincoln.

-Y como dije, a mi no me importa si vas o no vas.-Rachel acercandose demasiado a Lincoln, apoyandose sobre él.

-¡Y yo...!-Mizuki queriendo acercarse a Lincoln, pero al estar demasiado cerca, se pone colorada y queda paralizada.

-Por el momento me importa mas la situación de Linka.-

-Cierto. Lo habiamos olvidado.-Sabrina.

"Me importa mas la situación de Linka por el momento, pero dejando un poco el tema de lado, tengo ahora una tercera opción. Ser administrador no suena malo. Y debe ser divertido administrar un hotel. Conocer gente nueva, conocer algun cliente famoso, y se muchas cosas, aprendiendo a como sobrevivir en mi propia casa. No suena malo. Lo tomaré como tercera opción."

De regreso de la escuela, Lincoln vuelve a tomar su lugar en el restaurante, pero en lugar de quedarse en kung fu, se va directamente a casa. Toda la familia Loud realiza una fiesta de despedida para Linka, pero Linka seguia distante.

-¿Que pasa, Linka?-Rita.-¿No tienes hambre?-

-No entiendo por que me hacen una fiesta como esta. No soy su hija.-

-Linka, dinos que te está pasando.-Lynn sr.-Has estado muy distante durante estos días. Se que debió ser fuerte la noticia, pero...-

-¿Que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llorar? ¿Estar apenada? Voy a volver con mi verdadera familia. Y jamás volvere a estar aqui.-

Todos los Louds se quedaron observando.

-Linka, no se que te hayan dicho los tios y los primos, pero estas actuando como una tonta.-Liberty.-¿Acaso no sientes nada por esta familia, como para olvidarte de todo lo que hemos pasado todos juntos?-

-¿Todos juntos? Por favor. Siempre hemos estado en cada quien por su lado. Y solo nos uniamos para regañar a Lincoln, que claramente era todo una farsa de un montón de hipocritas mentirosas e inútiles que trataban a Lincoln como un esclavo.-

-¡Linka, ya fue suficiente!-Rita.-¡Todos hemos cometido errores en esta casa, pero eso no es excusa como para actuar y decir esas cosas! ¡Sangre o no, somos todos familia! ¡Y siempre serás mi hija, sea lo que diga el ADN!-

-Tu no eres la excepción, Rita.-Linka.-Tu y Lynn siempre mimando a las demas, consintiendolas todo el tiempo como si ganar y ser las mejores les importara mas que todos sus hijos, y hablando de Lincoln, siempre regalandolo con esa estupida frase de "los niños buenos hacen felices a sus hermanas". Y claro. No olvidar el como vivian sus sueños frustrados de ser exitosos en base a las demas chicas, aun si eso significaba pisotear a Lincoln o usarlo como un tapete para las chicas.-

Tocan la puerta. Lincoln abre. Era Letizia, quien le entrega un tubo de ensayo y se va. Lincoln regresa.

-Linka...-

-Y llegamos a ti, patético.-

-¿Patético?-

-Mirenme, soy el sufrido Lincoln Loud que no tiene el valor para revelarse ante sus hermanas. Que es mucho mejor dejarse pisotear por ellas y por los demas, solo por una falsa aceptación. Me das asco. No puedo creer que haya compartido cama contigo. Y pensar que hasta llegue a sentir...-

-Siento esto, Linka.-Lincoln. Le pisa el pie a Linka, y le pone el tubo en la boca, haciendo que se trague el contenido del tubo.

-¡Que amarga...!-Linka comiendo un trozo de pastel.-¡...!-Linka reaccionando.-...Oh...Oh...Lo...Lo siento, familia. No se que estaba pasandome.-

-¿Que le hiciste, Lincoln?-Leni.

-Le di el antídoto.-Lincoln.

-¿El antídoto?-todos los Louds.

-Digamos que...drogaron a Linka. Y se quienes fueron. Es mas. Debo mostrarles a todos lo que he descubierto.-

-¿Que descubriste, hijo?-Lynn sr.

-Investigue a los tios y primos Louds de Hammer Woods con ayuda de amigos y conocidos. Y hay algo que debo mostrarles a todos.-

Lincoln les enseña un monton de pruebas a los Louds: fotos, videos, grabaciones, escritos, entre otras cosas.

Viernes:

A la hora de las 4:00 PM, los Louds de Hammer Woods llegan en una versión mas moderna de Vanzilla. Se bajan la familia Loud de Hammer Woods: Rito se parece a Rita, pero su cabello es corto. Lynna se parece a Lynn sr, pero con mas cabello y largo. Los Louds de Royal Woods salen de la casa. Todos estos tenian una cara molesta. Linka sale de casa.

-¡Hola, familia Loud!-Rito.

-¡Hola, hija mia!-Lynna.

-¿Lista para irte a casa con nosotros, hermanita?-Loki.

-¿Lista para dejar a estas perdedores?-Luke.

-Son solo unos chistes andantes.-Lane.-¡Jajaja! ¡¿Entiendes?!-

-Seras toda una ganadora con nosotros.-Lynn H.

-Una luz en nuestra oscuridad.-Lars.

-¡Nos divertiremos mas de lo que crees!-Leif.

-¡Seras nuestra princesa!-Lexx.

-Un 100% de probabilidad de que te conviertas en alguien mucho mejor.-Levi.

-...-Los Louds de Royal Woods mirando a los de Hammer Woods.

-¿Que les pasa? ¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones?-Rito.

-Aunque no me extrañaria, viendo la pocilga en la que viven.-Lynna.

-¡Jajajajaja!-los hermanos Louds, excepto Loni.

-¡No me ire con ustedes por nada del mundo!-Linka gritando.

-¡¿Que?!-todos los Louds de Hammer Woods.

-¡Se suponia que el efecto era permanente!-Lars y Levi mirandose.

-¡¿Como pudieron hacerme esto?! ¡¿Como pudieron haber planeado hacer esto?!-les lanza unas carpetas. Rito y Lynna los recogen.

-¡¿De donde sacaron esto?!-Lynna.

-Ya admiranlo de una vez.-Lynn.

-¿Que cosa debemos admitir, tabla?-Lynn H.

-¡¿Tabla?!-Lynn furiosa.

-¡¿Acaso ustedes no lo sabian?!-Linka.-¡¿No sabian que tenian planeado entregarme como prometida para el hijo de los Dustman?!-

-¡¿Que?!-Loni.-¡¿Es en serio?!-mirando a su familia.

-¿Pero que disparates dices, Linka?-Lynna.-¿Que te dijeron estos fracasados de personas?-

-De seguro que falsificaron esta carpeta.-Rito.-No querian perderte y de seguro que inventaron todo eso para hacerte cambiar de opinión.-

-Mamá y papá tienen razón, Linka.-Loki.-Debieron haberte engañado, tal como lo hicieron contigo durante años.-

-No me extrañaria.-Luke.

-Solo quieren inventar cosas falsas, para retenerte.-Lane.

-Son perdedores mentirosos.-Lynn H.-¿Por que confiar en ellos?-

-Tienen menos clase que un simio.-Lexx.

-Y no hay que olvidar que Lisa cometió todos esos experimentos ilegales y los engañó a todos.-Levi.

-Tengo esto.-Lincoln mostrando la grabación, en la que Rito y Lynna hacian un acuerdo con Gold Dustman, el cual es un hombre con traje amarillo oro.

Comenzo de grabación:

-¿Y la niña?-

-La cuida el inutil de mi hermano y la tonta de mi cuñada.-Lynna.

-¿No tendran inconvenientes con ella?-

-Para nada.-Rito.-Digamos que mis hijos le darán "el regalo perfecto", que la hara obediente y a favor de nosotros.-

-De acuerdo. Comprometeremos a nuestros hijos, y una vez que se casen, haremos el acuerdo.-

-Cuente con ello, Dustman.-y se dan la mano.

Fin grabación.

-¡¿Como obtuviste esas grabaciones?!-Levi.

-¡Entonces si fuiste tu, quien entro a nuestra casa!-Lexx.

-¡Ustedes no se metan en esto!-Rita.-¡Rito, Lynna, queremos una explicación!-

-¡Y queremos saberlo todo!-Lynn sr.

-¡Y no se guarden nada!-los 3 albinos.

Rito y Lynna estaban cabizbajo. Comienzan a reirse a murmullos.

-¿Quieren saberlo?-Rito.-Está bien. Lo sabrán todo ahora.-

-Era cierto que estabamos pasando por un conflicto económico.-Lynna.-Pero desde que nos decicimos de Linka, nos recuperamos rápidamente.-

-Y lo cierto, es que no queriamos tener hijas.-Rito.-Teniamos una carga menos que alimentar.-

-Y desde entonces que nuestra situación mejoro mucho mas que el de ustedes.-Lynna.

-Les enseñamos a nuestros hijos a ser triunfadores de verdad.-Rito.-No perdedores dependiente de uno de sus hermanos aun mas perdedor.-

-Y como ven, nos convertimos en la mejor familia de Hammer Woods.-Lynn.-Una familia de triunfadores.-

-Pero ahora estamos en un pequeño aprieto. Nuestros hijos comenzaron a meter la pata mas y mas a fondo.-

-Si seguiamos asi, acabariamos en la bancarrota, hasta que logramos hacer un trato con el señor Dustman.-

-Entregarle la mano de nuestra hija a su hijo varón, y unir nuestras familias.-

-Y así asegurarnos de no acabar en la ruina absoluta.-

-¡¿Pero de que estan hablando?!-Rita.

-¡¿Usar a un hijo como sacrificio solo para mejorar sus vidas?!-

-¿Y por que no, Lynn?-Rito.-Tu lo hiciste con tu hijo, y tus hijas se hicieron...casi triunfadoras.-

-Y Linka estaria haciéndole un favor a su familia verdadera.-Lynna.

-¡No vamos a permitir que se lleven a Linka!-Liberty.-¡Ella es nuestra hermana! ¡Y siempre sera parte de esta familia!-y el resto de la familia Loud se interponen.

-¡Creen ser unos granadores, pero no son mas que fanfarrones idiotas!-Lori.

-¡We are one!-Luna.

-¡Nosotras reiremos al último!-Luan.

-¡Ganar no lo es todo, si pierdes lo mas importante!-Lynn.

-¡No la llevaran a la fria tormenta oscura que ustedes formaron!-Lucy.

-¿O que haran?-Loki.

-¿Denunciarnos?-Luke.

-No pueden hacer nada.-Lane.

-Linka no es hija de ustedes legalmente.-Lynn H.-Sino de nuestros padres.-

-Y podriamos acusarlos de secuestro, o de maltrato.-Levi.

-¿Maltrato?-todos los Louds.

-Tenemos pruebas suficientes de como maltrataban y descuidaban a Lincoln.-Levi.-Yo misma las saque de tu antigua computadora, Lisa.-

-En pocas palabras, si se rehusan a entregarnos a Linka, seran todos arrestados.-Rito.

-Y con algo de montaje, podemos hacer que sus sentencias se agraven.-Lynna.

-¿De verdad harias eso, Rito?-Rita.

-Nunca me agradaste, Rita. Tu siempre actuando como la señorita perfecta. La hija favorita de papá. La que nunca hace nada.-

-Y tu, Lynn, un completo idiota carente de amor propio.-Lynna.-Fuiste tan estupido en darme esa beca, solo para la aprobación de papá. Fue por eso que nunca le agradaste. Porque siempre supo lo debil e inútil que eras. Como tu hijo. De tal palo, tal astilla.-

"¡Debo hacer algo! ¡No puedo permitir que toda mi familia pague por esto! ¡Aunque sean culpables, en el fondo solo actuaron asi por sus inseguridades! ¡Y a diferencia de ellos, los tios y los primos son mucho mas peores de lo que pensé!"

Elecciones:

1.-Exponer a los Louds de Hammer Woods como realmente son.

2.-Hacer una apuesta con los Louds de Hammer Woods por la custodia de Linka.

3.-Atacar a los Loud de Hammer Woods con un hechizo.

Continuará...


	34. Jaque Mate

Jaque Mate

"Deje muchas cosas planeadas, como también un plan B para algunas de las ideas que tenía. Creo que lo mas seguro es hacer esto."

-Linka no se ira con ustedes.-Lincoln.-Ella no es un objeto que pueden usar a su manera. Es una persona. Ella quiere quedarse con nosotros. Su verdadera familia.-

-¿Y quien va a evitarlo? ¿Tu?-Lynn H.-¡Jajajaja!-

-No nos hagas reir, Lincoln.-Luke.-Ese es trabajo de Lane.-

-Pero admito que tu chiste es igual de bueno que los mios.-Lane.

-Pero carece de clase, a diferencia de nosotros.-Lexx.

-Es mas estúpido de lo que pense.-Levi.

-Pero literalmente hablando en serio, ¿que planeas hacer, Lincoln?-Loki.-No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Podemos acabar contigo y tu familia en tan solo un chasquido.-

-Pero aun asi, que bueno que tu hijo no heredo tu cobardía, hermano.-Lynna.-Al menos tiene pantalones, a diferencia de ti, que nunca se atrevió a hacer algo.-

-No te metas, niño.-Rito.-Esto es cosa de adultos. Los mocosos deben obedecer a los adultos. Y los hijos deben enorgullecer a sus padres. Linka, tu eres nuestra esperanza para tener una vida mucho mejor de lo que ya tenemos. Si accedes a casarte con el hijo menor de Gold Dustman, nos salvarás de la quiebra. Piensalo. Es bueno tanto para ti, como para nosotros, tu verdadera familia. Se buena niña, y haz feliz a tus padres y hermanos.-

-...-Linka mirando a Rito y a Lynna.-Mis padres se llaman Rita y Lynn Loud. Y mis hermanos son Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Liberty, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily Loud. Ustedes son solo unos extraños que aparecieron de la noche a la mañana.-

-No nos hagas hacer esto, hermana.-Levi con un celular.-Oprimo aquí, y todas las pruebas que incriminan a nuestros tios y primas serán difundidas.-

-Y yo también difundire algo.-Lincoln sacando su teléfono. Todos se quedan mirandolo.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Rito.

-¿Creyeron que me quedaría de brazos cruzados y esperando a que se llevaran a Linka así como así? Los he estado investigando, tios y primos Louds. Yo también he estado juntando pruebas en sus contras. Y en tan solo 4 días, logré conseguir, con ayuda de mis amigos y conocidos, varias pruebas en contra de ustedes.-

-¿Pruebas?-Lynna.

-¿De...de que hablas?-Rito nervioso.

-¿Por que no mejor comenzamos de abajo hacía arriba?-Lincoln mirando a Levi.-Experimentación ilegal y maltrato animal. Ademas de que tambien usar a vagabundos como sujetos de prueba, a cambio de comida y alcohol gratis.-

-¡...! ¿No se de que estas hablando?-Levi tratando de parecer neutral, pero se le nota algo de nervios.

-Para ser un científico inteligente, no sabes como ocultar secretos sin demostrarlo con gestos.-Mira a Lexx.-Trampas, amenazas, chantaje y soborno a los jueces en concursos de señorito.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Lexx.-¡Yo he ganado justamente todos esos concursos!-

-Si, claro. Y Lori se pedorrea pedos con olor a fruta.

-¡Oye!-

-Lo siento, Lori.-Mira a Leif.-Sabotaje a competidores en ciclismo, ademas e invasión a terrenos privados.-Mira a Lars.-Saqueo de tumbas, y...-se acerca a Lars y le susurra en el oído.-Violación a las reglas de la magia.-y se aleja. Lars se pone nervioso. Lincoln mira a Lynn H.-Conducta antideportiva, sabotaje a deportistas de otros equipos, ademas de dopaje con drogas.-

-¡¿Como es que...?!-

-Levi tiene tus muestras de sangre y orina. Y las registró en su computadora.-Mira a Lane.-Plagio de chistes y rutinas de stand up comedy. Ademas de ser el culpable de varias bromas que causaron lesiones a personas y destrucción de propiedad pública y privada.-

-Que exagerado. Solo eran bromas para divertirse.-Lane.-Y fueron muy graciosos.-

-Que tu te diviertas, no significa que otros también lo harán.-Lincoln.-Las bromas ya no son bromas, cuando se vulvera la dignidad de una persona.-Mira a Luke.-Plagio y robo de canciones, ademas de haber engañado a varias bandas, incluyendo a la de tu ex novio.-

-¿Y eso que? Si me quedaba con él, nunca hubiese llegado a ser famoso como lo somos ahora.-

-Eres un completo idiota.-Lincoln. Mira a Loni.-No. Tu no tienes nada. Estas bien. Eres una buena persona.-Mira a Loki.-...-

-¿Que? ¿No diras nada?-

-No hace falta. Tus acciones hablaran por si solo.-Mira a Lynna.-Usted ha robado miles de recetas de cocina de varios cocineros desde la Universidad Gastronómica, hasta ahora. También robo las recetas de papá.-

-¡¿Que?!-Lynn sr.

-Miralo por ti.-Lincoln enviandole un mensaje. Era un libro. Lynn sr lo revisa.

-¡Pero esto...es mio!-

-No es mi culpa que seas tan confiado, Lynn.-Lynna.-Además, un perdedor como tu, jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos. Agradece que hice famosas tus recetas.-

-Y usted, pensó que tampoco nadie lo notaria, pero usted tiene un título falso de odontología, ademas de plagio de novelas de varios escritores, incluyendo de mamá.-Lincoln a Rito.

-¡¿Que?!-Rita.

-Lo reconocí cuando estaba mirando algunos libros que plagio, y me di cuenta que los primeros libros que publicó, tenian los mismos patrones de letras que utiliza mi mamá.-le envia el libro a Rita por celular.

-¡Pero esto lo escribí cuando era adolescente! ¡Creí que papá lo habia desechando, pensando que era basura!-

-¿Y de verdad me creiste?-Rito.-Que ingenua eres. Eso te pasa por ser muy descuidada.-

-Esto es así.-Lincoln.-Si mi familia cae, ustedes también caerán. No caeremos solos.-

-¡...!-los Louds de Hammer Woods.

-¡Atrapen a Lincoln!-Rito. Los chicos Louds van tras Lincoln, pero cada hermano es interceptado por las hermanas Loud.

-¡Apartense, perdedoras!-Loki.

-¡Reconozcan su lugar y alejense!-Luke.

-¡Unas perdedoras, seran siempre unas perdedoras!-Lynn H.

Lars hace un hechizo y aparta bruscamente a Lucy, sin que nadie se percatara de su hechizo. Estaba por lanzarle un hechizo a Lincoln, pero este alcanza a notarlo, y lanza una fuerte rafaga de viento, empujandolo bruscamente.

-Parece que el viento está soplando fuerte.-Lincoln tratando de disimular.-¿Se acercará una tormenta?-

Liberty aprovecha el momento en el que todos se distraen para quitarle el celular a Levi, y lo rompe.

-Listo. Ya no podran hacer nada.-Liberty.

-¿De verdad creiste que seria así de facil?-Rito. Saca su teléfono.-Este es el correcto.-y estaba por oprimir el botón, pero Silverfly se lo quita y lo deja caer. El teléfono cae en manos de Lincoln. Este lo rompe.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes ya ocasionaron mucho daño. Tanto en mi familia, como a otras personas.-Y estaba por oprimir su teléfono, pero Lars lanza discretamente un hechizo y el teléfono sale volando.

-¡Atrapenlo!-Loki.

Loki alcanza el telefono, pero Lori le patea en la entrepierna y se lo quita. Estaba por huir, pero Luke la aturde con una guitarra y le quita el teléfono, pero Luna llega y lo derriba con un guitarrazo. Se lleva el telefono, pero Lane la golpea con un salchichon y se lo quita, pero Luan ataca con un pastelazo y le quita el teléfono. Esta huye, pero Lynn H la aturde con un oloroso pedo y estaba por quitarle el telefono, pero Lynn M ataca con tacleada. El telefono es recogido por Lucy, pero Lars la hace tropezar con un hechizo y estaba por tomarlo, hasta que Lana le muerde la mano y lo toma al mismo tiempo que Leif, peleando por el, y el teléfono sale volando. Lexx y Lola se ponen a pelear por alcanzarlo, pero Levi se adelanta y lo atrapa con unas pinzas extensibles, pero apenas lo recupera, Lisa le lanza gas pimienta y recupera el telefono. Rito se lo quita, pero Rita le mete un cepillo electrico en la nariz y se lo quita. Lynna ataca a Rita con un libro, y recupera el telefono. Lynn sr trata de quitarselo, pero Lynna le aplica un calzón chino. Liberty le lanza un pelotazo, haciendo que suelte el telefono, y este vuela. Todos los Louds de Royal y Hammer Woods se ponen a pelear por conseguir el teléfono, lanzandose golpes, patadas, bofetadas, empujones, tomadas de cuello, escupitajos, calzón chino, quemadura india, lodo, groserias de bajo y alto calibre, hasta que el teléfono cae en manos de Albert, quien además, oprime la pantalla por accidente.

-¡¿Que está pasando aqui?!-Albert. Mira a Rito.-¡Rito! ¡Ahora si debemos ajustar cuentas pendientes!-

-¿Papá? ¿No que habias perdido la memoria?-

-Afortunadamente la recuperé...Bueno, casi.-y se lleva a Rito hacia adentro, jalandolo del cabello. Le entrega el telefono a Lincoln.-Aqui tienes, Lincoln.-

-Gracias abuelo.-Lincoln.

-Estamos...acabados.-Lexx.

-No.-Levi.-No somos los únicos acabados. También ellos. Cuando confisquen mi computadora, también hallaran las pruebas en contra de ellos.-

-Me temo que no, Levi.-Lincoln.-Alguien se esta encargando de eso, ahora mismo. Tuve que convencerlo con varias galletas de coco, pero accedio a encargarse de ti.-

-¡¿Queeeee?!-

-Y en cualquier caso, aunque atraparan mi teléfono, no hubiesen impedido liberar las pruebas, porque yo no soy quien las tiene. Las tiene otra persona. Lo que realmente iba a hacer, era enviarle un mensaje a esa persona para que enviara las pruebas en mi lugar...o que cancelara el envío, ya que si no enviaba una respuesta dentro de poco tiempo, esa persona asumiría que si quiero que difunda las pruebas. No sabia exactamente que hacer. Si retarlos a una apuesta, o simplemente exponerlos. En pocas palabras, no tenian muchas opciones de ganar.-

-¡No...!-Lane.

-¡Puede...!-Lynn H.

-¡Ser!-Lars.

-¡¿Derrotados por un don nadie?!-Lexx.

-Yo no soy un don nadie.-Lincoln.-Soy él don nadie que denunció a unos tramposos farsantes.-

-Y mi único hermano varón para mi.-Linka.

"Luego de ese suceso, no se tardó mucho para que Levi fuera arrestado por experimentación ilegal. Prontamente que se descubrió la verdad de cada uno de los primos Louds. Varias personas afectadas comenzaron a testificar en contra de ellos. Era el fin de los primos Louds, excepto Loni y Leon. No literalmente su fin, sino el fin de sus carreras. En cuanto a Lori vs Loki, lo que pasó fue..."

Sabado:

Lincoln asistio como caddi al torneo de golf. En la ronda del primer hoyo, Loki parecia ir mejor que Lori, hasta que Lincoln comienza a cavar y desenterrar algo.

-¿Que es eso?-uno de los jueces.

-Lo descubrí cuando choque con Goro. Revise varios videos de los juegos de Loki, y descubrí cómo hacía trampa. Sus pelotas de golf son de metal recubierto con algun plástico fino, y con ayuda de sus hermanos, escondió varios magnetos en todo el campo de golf. Tan solo miren.-y lo demuestra, tanto de forma física, como tambien con videos, en los que se ve que la pelota parecia irse directo a un cierto punto.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!-Bebe a Loki.

-¡Bebé, escucha! ¡Puedo explicarlo!-

-¡Loki Loud, está descalificado por trampa!-uno de los jueces.-¡No solo eso! ¡Tambien se le confiscaran todos sus premios, y será vetado de por vida de este campo! ¡Y si encargaré que otros campos de golf tambien sepan de sus trampas!-

-¡No, esperen por favor, yo...!-y es sacado por los guardias del campo.

Lori siguio compitiendo durante el torneo. Lincoln solo la ayudó durante los primeros hoyos, pero luego, dejó que Lori jugara sola y sin ayuda, y finalmente, Lori ganó la competencia.

-Felicidades, Lori.-Lincoln.-Ahora si te lo mereces.-

-Gracias, Lincoln.-Lori.-Ahora podre conservar mi beca deportiva. Y literalmente tambien te debo gracias a ti por haberme ayudado.-

-...De nada.-

"Todos los hermanos Loud, con excepción de Loni y Leon, fueron desenmascarados como los tramposos y malas personas que eran. Y como tal, fueron despojados de sus títulos, premios, y reconocimientos. En caso del tio Rito, este fue encarcelado por ejercer la profesión con un título falso, ademas de que sus libros dejaron de publicarse, y se les entregara el verdadero reconocimiento a los verdaderos autores. La tia Lynna perdió toda su reputación como cocinera profesional, ademas que tambien los cocineros a los que robo sus recetas, pudieron recibir parte del reconocimiento que merecian. Bebe rompió con Loki, ademas de devolverle todas las cosas que le regaló. Luke perdió todo el respeto del mundo de la música, como también, el respeto de sus fanáticos que rápidamente lo dejaron de lado. Lane se vio obligado a reconocer todas las bromas que se salieron de control que hizo, y tuvo que pagar por ellas con servicio comunitario. Lynn H se le prohibió volver a competir en cualquier competencia, tanto de la escuela, como de clubes deportivos, ademas de perder el respeto de sus fans. Lars...bueno, solo se que las autoridades magicas se lo llevaron. Espero que no lo hayan convertido en animal o en litch. De no ser la señora Letizia, jamas me habria enterado que tambien es un brujo. Leif y Lexx fueron vetados de las competencias en las que participaban, ademas de que debieron asistir a terapia, junto a la mayoria de los hermanos Louds. Levi se le inválido su titulo de científico, y ya no puede volver a trabajar en un laboratorio. En cuanto a nosotros, mamá y papá estan viendo si pueden adoptar legalmente a Linka. Espero que parte las pruebas que recolectamos, les sirva a su favor. Y nosotros, mis hermanas comenzaron a esforzarse y a practicar mas. Han comenzado a mejorar en sus cosas. El abuelo ya encontró un lugar donde quedarse, asi que por fin puedo volver a mi habitación, pero extrañaré un poco la compañia de Linka y Liberty. Rachel, Michelle, y la señora Tatchel se mudaron, debido a que fueron embargadas por las estafas del señor Michael. Y hablando del señor Michael, él está buscando el modo de reducir su sentencia en prisión. Otra cosa, que supimos con ayuda de Michelle, es que Dustman canceló el trato con los Louds de Hammer Woods no porque hayan podido llevarle a Linka, sino porque no queria "asociarse con farsantes". Han pasado 2 semanas aproximadamente, desde que vencimos a los Louds de Hammer Woods. Por mi parte, aun practico magia, estudio, y estoy aprendiendo un poco de japonés con ayuda de Miawa y Reisuke."

Lunes:

Lincoln se levanta temprano. Es el segundo en hacer fila, ya que Leni fue la primera en entrar. Lori toca la puerta.

-¡Ya date prisa, Leni! ¡Todos debemos usar el baño!-

-No puedo ver nada con este espejo.-Leni desde el baño. Lori abre la puerta, notando a Leni mirandose al mueble. Lori llega y lo cierra. Leni nota el espejo.

-Oh, ahí esta. Gracias, Lori.-Leni. Lori vuelve a salir del baño y se queda detras de Lincoln.

-Lincoln...-Lori. Estaban las otras hermanas detras.-Hay algo que no entiendo. Pudiste vengarte de nosotras, entregando esas pruebas, aunque algunas eran falsas. ¿Por que no lo hiciste? Es que...te hemos hecho mucho daño, y supongo que aun guardas rencor hacia nosotras por todas esas cosas que te hicimos.-

-Somos familia despues de todo. Y una familia dividida, es una familia condenada al desastre y a la soledad. Además...haberlas destruido, sería ponerme al nivel de los primos Louds, o peor.-

-...¿Quieres que hagamos algo que tu desees hacer?-Lori.-Si quieres te puedo llevar a esa nueva tienda de comics de la que tanto hablas.-

-No. Estoy bien por mi cuenta. No tienen que hacer cosas por mi, solo para compensar las cosas que hicieron. Pero si ustedes insisten, accedere.-

-¿Y donde quieres que vayamos este fin de semana? ¿A la tienda de comics? ¿A los videojuegos?-

-Mejor a algo en donde todos se diviertan. ¿Ya abrieron Lactolandia? Escuche que cerraron temporalmente por una plaga de cucarachas.-

-Ya reabrieron.-Linka.

-Y colocaron un nuevo juego.-Liberty.

-¿Quieres que invitemos a Sabrina tambien?-Lucy asustando a todas.

-Mejor a Rachel.-Lola.

-Mejor a Mizuki.-Linka y Liberty.

-¿Y si invitamos a las 3?-Leni saliendo del baño.-Asi todos podremos divertirnos juntos.-

-De ahí les digo.-Lincoln entrando al baño.

Luego de salir, baja a desayunar. El televisor estaba encendido. Estaban dando las noticias.

-Y el alcalde dejó la conferencia, debido a que a mitad de su discurso, una águila calva le defecara encima. En otras noticias, un peligroso convicto con el nombre de Rage Ploud...-Muestra la identidad del convicto. Es rubio cenizo y con una cara de pocos amigos. Parece estar entre los 30.-Se fugó de prisión, mientras los guardias hacian competencia por quien aguantaba mas tiempo con ardillas en los pantalones. La policia informó que es un convicto muy peligroso, y si usted logra verlo, informe inmediatamente a las autoridades. Y en otras noticias, la ciudad de Bunny City ya no existe mas, luego de que la corporación Paraguas liberara un...-

Lincoln se percata del cartero dejando unas cartas. Sale a recoger el correo. Comienza a revisar las cartas, hasta que encuentra una dirigida para él.

-¿Y esto?-Lincoln. Abre la carta: "Estimado señor Lincoln Loud. Escribimos para informarle a usted, que su comic fue seleccionado y aprobado por Comics Ace, por lo que ha sido el ganador de una beca para la Escuela de Dibujos. La escuela espera su respuesta lo mas pronto posible. Atte. Comics Ace".-¡Gane ese concurso de comics!-

"¡Woow! Ya tengo 4 opciones para ir a estudiar: La Escuela Excallibur, La Academia Gamer, La Secundaria Tipton, y ahora la Escuela de Dibujos. Siempre me ha gustado dibujar. Aun, cuando deje de hacerlo tan seguido solo para que Linka pudiera destacar. Pero siendo sincero, estoy totalmente indeciso. Por un lado, me gusta el dibujo. También me interesa la administración. Me gustan los videojuegos. Y la magia tambien es interesante de aprender. Aun tengo tiempo para decidirme. Debo tratar de meditar bien que elegir. Son 4 cosas distintas que aprender. Deberia pedir algun consejo, pero solo podre pedirselo a los señores Moiras, ya que no puedo hablar acerca de la magia con nadie que no sea brujo. Sabrina dijo que estaba bajo mi propio riesgo revelar que soy brujo."

Lincoln desayuna en la cocina. Sus hermanas tambien llegan.

-¿Y quieres ir a Lactolandia.-Lori.

-Si. ¿Por que no?-

-¿Invitaras a alguna de tus amigas?-

-Pues...-

Elecciones:

1.-Invitar a Rachel.

2.-Invitar a Mizuki.

3.-Invitar a Sabrina.

4.-Invitar a Rachel y a Mizuki.

5.-Invitar a Rachel y a Sabrina.

6.-Invitar a Mizuki y a Sabrina.

7.-Invitar a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

8.-No invitar a ninguna.

Elecciones Extra 1:

1.-Perdonar a Lori.

2.-Perdonar a Lynn.

3.-Perdonar a Lori y a Lynn.

4.-No perdonar a Lori ni a Lynn todavia.

Elecciones Extra 2:

1.-Revelarle a la familia Loud que es un brujo.

2.-Revelarle a Rachel y a Mizuki que es un brujo.

3.-Revelarle a la familia Loud y a Rachel y Mizuki que es un brujo.

4.-No revelarle a la familia Loud ni a Rachel ni a Mizuki que es un brujo.

Continuará...


	35. Sueños y Proyección

Sueños y Proyección

-Invitare a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.-Lincoln.-Si el problema es dinero, he ahorrado parte de mi sueldo.-

-¿A las 3?-Linka y Liberty.

-Claro. Las 3 son mis mejores amigas.-Lincoln.

-Eh...Lincoln.-Linka.-¿No has notado algo que las 3 tienen en común?-

-¿A que te refieres, Linka?-Lincoln.

-Tanto Rachel, como Mizuki y como Sabrina...-Liberty.-Te quieren mucho.-

-Claro que nos queremos. Somos amigos.-Lincoln.

-(Suspiro).-Linka.-Lincoln, ellas te...-y Liberty le tapa la boca.

-Hay que dejar que ellas se lo digan.-Liberty.

"¿Algo que decirme? ¿De que tratara? ¿Sera algo malo? ¿O algo bueno? Mejor se los pregunto yo a ellas...o mejor les hago caso a mis hermanas y espero que ellas me lo digan. Y hablando de secretos...tenia pensado que quizas deberia decirles a mi familia sobre los brujos...pero mejor no por el momento."

-Lori...Lynn...-Lincoln levantandose de la mesa. Ambas hermanas lo miran.-Se que...nuestra relación no ha sido buena. Sobretodo porque las 2 son de las que mayores veces me han hecho daño. Y aun no puedo olvidar todos esos momentos en los que me han golpeado, insultado, humillado y maltrataron. Tampoco he olvidado del todo lo que las demas me han hecho, pero el punto es que...no deberia guardar mas rencores ni con ustedes, ni con nadie mas, aunque cuesta olvidarse de todo lo que han hecho. Pero creo que deberia tratar de dar vuelta la pagina y...quiero decirles que...las perdono.-

Lori y Lynn miraron a Lincoln con cara de preocupación. Se acercan a Lincoln y lo abrazan.

-Gracias, hermano.-Lori y Lynn.

-Creo que tambien le debemos disculpas a tus amigas.-Lynn.

-Se lo pediremos el sabado.-Lori.

En la escuela, las clases transcurren con normalidad. A la hora del recreo, Lincoln decide hablarle a sus amigas sobre el parque de diversiones.

-¿Que tus hermanas nos invitan a Lactolandia?-Rachel.

-Tecnicamente me invitaron a mi, y me dijeron que yo podia invitarlas a ustedes a Lactolandia, asi que podria decirse que ellas también las están invitando.-

-De acuerdo.-Rachel.-No tengo mucho que hacer el fin de semana.-

-A mi tambien me...me encantaria ir.-Mizuki.

-Acepto tu invitación.-Sabrina. Abraza a Lincoln del brazo.-¿Hay tunel del amor? Jamas me he subido a uno. Siempre he querido subirme a uno junto a un chico.-

-¡Yo tambien!-Rachel acercándose a Lincoln y apoyandose junto a él.-¡No es que me interese subirme contigo! Solo que tampoco me he subido con un chico. Siempre me he subido con Michelle.-

-¡Yo...yo...yo...tampoco me he subido a un tunel del amor!-Mizuki.

-Bueno, el tunel del amor no es la única atracción que se comparte con alguien.-Sabrina.-Sino también con las norias. Sobretodo a las alturas...a solas. Creo que hay muchas atracciones en donde se puede subir de 2.-

-¿Por que de 2?-Lincoln.-Creo que seria mas divertido si vamos entre todos.-

Las chicas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos. Todas tenian una expresión de como si estuviesen por decir algo.

-Supongo que tienes razon.-Sabrina.-Creo que a partir de la proxima semana, la escuela será la única ocasión para juntarnos.-

-¿Por que?-Rachel.-¿Que ocurre?-

-Es que...debo estudiar para la secundaria a la que iré. Los examenes de admisión se acercan.-

-(Cierto. También lo olvidé. Aun sigo indeciso, pero creo que debería tomar ese examen de todas maneras. Al menos para asegurarme si la magia es lo mio o no).-

-...Yo tambien.-Rachel.-Debo estudiar para los examenes de la Secundaria Tipton.-

-...-Mizuki.

-¿Que ocurre, Mizuki?-Lincoln.

-Yo...yo...volvere a Japón. Ire a la Academia Gamer.-Mizuki.

-...Lincoln preocupado.-Se que aun nos veremos en la escuela, pero hagamos esta salida a Lactolandia memorable para los 4.-

-Por supuesto.-Rachel.-Y pensar que comenzamos como 4 compañeros de trabajos. Una gamer tartamuda y tumida, una tragalibros aislada, un perdedor sin bolas...y una ricachona tonta y testaruda que no queria aceptar a las personas que le abrieron su corazón.-

-No eres tonta, Rachel.-Lincoln.-Comprendemos el porque actuabas así. Seguramente nosotros tambien hubiesemos actuado de la misma manera, si nos hubiese pasado lo mismo.-

-Yo lo dudo.-Sabrina.-Pero tienes razón. Aunque todavia es muy pronto para una despedida.-

-Cierto.-Lincoln.-Pero de todas maneras, disfrutemos este fin de semana juntos.-

La semana transcurre con normalidad. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina aprovechaban el recreo del almuerzo para hacer tareas o estudiar, o hacer otras cosas. En una ocasión, Lincoln pidió el dia libre para salir con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina al Salon Verde, donde jugo diferentes juegos con las chicas, quienes comenzaron a estar mas apegadas a él, aunque Rachel trataba de no mirar directamente a Lincoln, y Mizuki seguia quedandose paralizada.

Sabado:

Lincoln se levanta temprano. Se dirige al baño, siendo el primero en entrar. Se baña, se viste dentro del baño, y sale. Se encuentra con sus hermanas, haciendo fila, quienes lo miran fijamente.

-¿Que pasa, chicas?-

-Oye...-Lola.-No vas a ir con esa ropa sin clase, ¿verdad?-

-Es la ropa que uso todo el tiempo.-

-Lincoln, literalmente tus amigas no iran con sus ropas de siempre.-Lori.-Tu tampoco deberías ir así.-

-Dijiste que es la ultima vez que salen juntos, ¿no?-Leni.-Tienes que verte bien para ellas.-

-Bro, ellas se pondran algo beautyfull. Tienes que estar igual para ellas.-

-Operación Elegante, chicas.-Linka y Liberty. Todas las hermanas parecen juntarse y girarse, formando una especie de hermanaciclon, atrapando a Lincoln, llevándolo dentro de la habitación de Lori y Leni, y rápidamente comienzan a cambiar su ropa, hasta vestirlo de jeans de azul marino, zapatillas negras, una chaqueta negra, y peinado hacia la derecha.

Al rato, Lincoln baja a desayunar. En la cocina, Lynn sr estaba leyendo el periodico, hasta que lo deja sobre la mesa para desayunar. Se ven algunos titulares: "Documental "La Ruta de la Caca", es nominado a un premio"; "Hombre local asegura haber visto un extraterrestre enseñandole el dedo medio"; "Rage Ploud visto en Royal Woods"; "Se fotografia a una supuesta bruja volando por los cielos de Royal Woods"; "Reportero en problemas por decir "que esperen esos tarados" en televisión"; "Alcaldesa de Hazeltucky sorprendida lamiendo chocolate del torso desnudo de su secretario".

-Buenos días, campeón.-Lynn sr.

-Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá.-

-¡Recibimos buenas noticias, Lincoln!-Rita.-¡Linka ya será legalmente hija nuestra!-

-Que bueno oir eso, mamá.-

-El juez dijo que Rito y Lynna estaban incapacitados para criar hijos, asi que les quitaron las custodias de tus primos y los enviaron a todos con la tia Ruth. Deben ir a terapia. Y para que Rito y Lynna recuperen la custodia de sus hijos, deben aprobar un curso para padres.-

-Siento un poco de lastima por ellos.-Lincoln.-Puede que esté en lo correcto, o esté en lo equivocado, pero creo que ellos...quizas...decidieron hacer todas esas cosas para que los tios Rito y Lynna se sintieran orgullosos de tener hijos "ganadores".-

-...Tal vez, hijo.-Lynn sr.-Y pensar que le regalé mi beca sólo para ganarme el aprecio de mi padre. Al final él nunca me lo dio, y Lynna ni siquiera me dio las gracias.-

-¿No has pensado en volver a intentar a entrar en esa escuela gastronómica?-Lincoln.

-No, hijo. Estoy bien asi como así. Mi familia, la casa, y ese restaurante es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.-

-Yo estoy bien con mis novelas.-Rita.-Ahora que se descubrio que parte de esas novelas que publicaba Rito eran mías, gané un poco mas de fama y me he sentido mas inspirada últimamente. Estoy escribiendo la historia de un niño que se sentía oprimido por su propia familia, y que poco a poco comenzó a salir adelante.-

-No es mala idea, mamá.-Lincoln.-¿Y si haces que el niño es un brujo?-

-¿Un brujo? ¿Por que?-

-No...Por nada. Yo solo decía.-Lincoln bebiendo de su taza de leche mirando a ambos lados.

Mas tarde, los hermanos Louds se subieron a Vanzilla. Se dirigieron primero al lugar en donde Rachel y Michelle se estaban quedando, la cual era una gran casa. Estaba Rachel esperándolos. Viste de una boina negra, una blusa a rayas blanca y negrs, y una falda negra, ademas de zapatillas begras. Lincoln se habia sorprendido.

-¡Oh la la!-Lola.-Que bien te queda el estilo frances, Rachel.-

-Gracias.-Rachel.-¿Y que opinas, Lincoln?...¡No es que me importe lo que tu pienses de este estilo! Solo que hace tiempo que no lo usaba.-tratando de no mirar a Lincoln.

-La verdad te vez hermosa, Rachel.-Lincoln. Rachel se sonroja, pero trata de no hacer contacto visual.

-...Gracias.-

Luego, van por Mizuki. Viste con un vestido floreado con flores rojas, unos zapatos rojos, y un roche con una flor roja. Lincoln tambien estaba sorprendido.

-Te vez hermosa, Mizuki.-Lincoln.

-¿De...de verdad lo crees, Lincoln?-Mizuki ruborizada.

-Vamos, sube de una vez.-Rachel.

Luego van por Sabrina. Esta viste de un vestido purpura un poco abombado de la falda, unos zapatos parecidos a unos zuecos, y un broche con una luna en el cabello.

-Hola, Lincoln.-Sabrina.-¿Que te parece?-

-Te vez hermosa, Sabrina.-

-Gracias. Tu tambien te vez guapo. Te vez hasta mas maduro.-

-¡Ya subete de una vez!-Rachel asomándose.

Los hermanos Louds, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina llegaron a Lactolandia. Leni estaba con una mochila con una correa sujetada por Lori.

-Recuerden, no se separen. Este lugar literalmente es muy grande.-Lori.-Si alguien se pierde, que vaya hacia la fuente del parque. Ahí nos veremos todos en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Parece que tambien colocaron nuevos juegos.-Lincoln.-¿A cual vamos primero?-

-Vayamos al tunel del amor.-Sabrina tomando a Lincoln del brazo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Rachel tambien tomando del brazo a Lincoln, y Mizuki se queda cerca de ellos. Las 3 se llevan a Lincoln hacia el tunel del amor, seguidas por las hermanas Louds. Nadie nota que cerca de ellas, Rage Ploud entra a Lactolandia por arriba de la reja.

Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina estaban en la fila del túnel del amor. Se veian algunas parejas: Maggie y Goro, Alexander y Mei, Washington y Tera, el chico del gorro blanco con Jordan, Cookie junto al chico del sombrero de Torombolo, un chico rubio cabeza de balón con una chica rubia de listón y uniceja, un chico pelirrojo de lentes y una chica asiática. Cada vez estaban llegando, hasta que en el momento de que era el turno de ellos, Rachel y Sabrina se adelantaron y parecían estar peleandose por el lugar, hasta que la misma Mizuki se "resbala", y las empuja a un bote. Rachel y Sabrina quedaron sorprendidas y el bote parte. Lincoln y Mizuki abordaron el siguiente bote.

-...Esta tambien es mi primera vez.-Lincoln.-La primera vez que me subo al tunel de amor con una chica que no sea una de mis hermanas.-

-...-Mizuki sonrojada. Traga mucho aire y comienza a relajarse de a poco.

-Mizuki, ¿te sientes bien?-

-...-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-...Lin...Lincoln...yo...yo...-traga mucho aire. Deja por unos momentos su expresión nerviosa.-Quiero decirte que...que...eres el mejor chico que he conocido.-

-Eh...gracias, Mizuki.-

-Eres encantador, dulce, noble, y caballero. Una gran persona. Hace un tiempo, siempre me sentía excluida, sola, y se me hacia difícil relacionarme con los demas. Pero tu...tu...me hiciste sentir...que no estaba sola. Sobretodo cuando me invitaste al Salón Verde por primera vez.-

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez que salimos. Y las competencias en las que participamos.-

-Si...Lincoln...-

-¿Si?-

-Arigato, por invitarme. No solo al Salón Verde. Tambien al baile, el almuerzo, y todos esos otros lugares a los que hemos ido. También por invitarme a este parque. Yo...hay algo...que quiero decirte.-

-¿Que cosa, Mizuki?-

-...Me...me...me encantaría que fueras conmigo a la Academia Gamer, si es que aun no has decidido que estudiar.-

-¿A la Academia Gamer?-Lincoln.

-Hay...hay algo que siempre he soñado hacer, si me convertia en desarrolladora de videojuegos: El Videojuego Perfecto.-

-¿El videojuego perfecto?-

-Un videojuego...que a todo el mundo le agrade. Uno que le fascine a muchas personas, sin importar su edad. Muchos creen que los videojuegos son tontos y que solo les gustan a los perdedores, pero quisiera demostrarle a esas personas...que...que los videojuegos son mucho mas que dibujitos que se controlan con un control. Los...los videojuegos también son una forma de conectarse con las personas de todo el mundo. Tambien requieren inteligencia y estrategia para pasar los niveles. Y que también todos pueden divertirse con ellos. Me gustaria que me ayudases a crear ese videojuego perfecto.-

-Eso sera un poco dificil, Mizuki. No todos tienen los mismos gustos. Algunos prefieren los videojuegos de aventura, otros de pelea, otros de acción, otros de puzzles, otros de carrera, y otros solo algo tranquilo para pasar el tiempo. Pero seria increible si lograras crear algo asi. Me cuesta imaginar como seria ese videojuego perfecto. De seguro que tu tienes una idea.-

-Pero...pero es tu decisión, Lincoln. Si...si no quieres ir a la Academia Gamer, no insistire. No quiero...obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer.-

El tunel se detiene. Lincoln y Mizuki bajan. Al tocar el suelo, Mizuki se queda roja y totalmente paralizada. Lincoln, Rachel y Sabrina (estas ultimas estaban esperando a Lincoln y Mizuki) trataban de hacerla reaccionar.

-(Chasquido, chasquido, chasquido).-Rachel.-No reacciona.-

-Parece que aguantó tanto quedarse paralizada, que ya no pudo soportarlo mas.-Sabrina.

Rachel hace reaccionar a Mizuki, mojandola con la misma agua del tunel del amor.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que pasó?!-Mizuki.

-Lo mismo pregunto.-Rachel.-¿Por que te paralizaste?-

Las hermanas Louds tambien se habian subido al túnel del amor: Lori y Bobby, Leni y Chazz (quien tenia sujeta la correa de Leni), Luna y Sam, Luan y Benny, Lynn y Francisco, Linka y Ron Andy, Liberty y Logan, Lucy y Rocky, Lana y un chico sucio, Lola y un chico limpio, Lisa y David, aunque estos no tenian contacto visual, y Lily con un osito. Nadie se percata que Rage Ploud se encuentra rondando por la zona.

Luego, el cuarteto y las hermanas Louds fueron a una gran centrífuga. Se toparon con Clyde y Chandler. Clyde trata de no tener contacto visual con Lincoln, mientras que Chandler parecia estar enfadado y mirando a Lincoln.

-...Hola, Chandler.-

-...Hola, Larry. Veo que aun sigues con esas perdedoras.-

-Perdedoras que te eliminaron en la competencia gamer.-Rachel haciendole señas de loser.

-Eso solo pasó, porque reclute a uno equipo inútil, pero ya veran a la próxima.-

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.-Rachel.

Al subirse, Lincoln y Chandler aun estaban mirandose con enemistad. Entre medio de ambos estaba Clyde.

-¡Oye, Larry! ¡¿Aun estas solo?! ¡Pues te presento a un amigo?!-y escupe, pero el escupitajo le cae a Clyde en la cara.

-¡Hay!-Clyde.

-¡No gracias! ¡Parece que tu lo necesitas mas que yo!-y también escupe, pero tambien le cae a Clyde.

-¡Hay!-Clyde. Chndler y Lincoln comienzan una guerra de escupitajos en la centrifuga, pero todos le llegaban a Clyde.-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!-

Nadie se percata de Rage Ploud, aun paseandose por el lugar. Entra y sale en ciertos sectores.

Luego, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina estaban en la fila para la noria. Las hermanas Loud tambien estaban en la fila. Cuando era su turno, Sabrina se sube. Lincoln estaba por subir, pero Rachel comienza a quejarse.

-¡Hay!-Rachel tocandose el vientre.-¡Me siento...! ¡Me siento...!-Lincoln se baja a ver a Rachel. El encargado hace subir a Mizuki y el asiento se cierra.-¡Ya me siento mejor!-levantándose con animos. Sabrina y Mizuki se sorprenden y quedan con cara molesta, mientras Rachel parecia estar burlandose.

Lincoln y Rachel se suben al próximo asiento. Esperan a que la noria comience a andar.

-Que gran vista.-Lincoln.

-Por ahí se ven tus hermanas.-Rachel.-Y al idiota de Chandler.-

-Y ahí esta Clyde. Parece que volvió a hacer de las suyas.-Lincoln mirando a Clyde sujeto de la camiseta por Ron Andy, quien estaba junto a Linka.

-...¿Sabes algo, Lincoln?-Rachel.-Hace tiempo, cuando tenia mis problemas con mis padres, yo siempre creí que estaría destinada a estar sola.-

-¿Destinada a estar sola?-

-Mis padres me trataban peor que escoria, Michelle parecia estar obligada a abandonarme, yo no creía en la amistad, y pensaba que nunca tendría amigos de verdad. La verdad, a veces pensaba en irme lo mas lejos y desaparecer cuando cumpliera 18. Ni idea de que viviria. Solo queria irme para no volver jamás a ver a nadie. Pero tanto tu, como estas chicas cambiaron mi manera de pensar. Me demostraron que aun existe la amistad verdadera, y que vale la pena seguir adelante y no rendirse. Me hicieron ver la vida mas positivamente. Me hicieron sentir que no estaba sola. Me hicieron feliz, cuando no lo era en la mansión.-

-Te lo agradezco, Rachel...-

-Y tu, Lincoln. Jamás olvidaré todas las veces que me defendiste de los idiotas que hablaban mal de mi, tanto los idiotas de la escuela, como de mis padres. Es mas, también te agradezco mucho haberme salvado de él.-

-Tenía que hacerlo, Rachel. Eres una chica increible. Algo que ellos nunca se dieron cuenta. Tu eras feliz con nosotros. Eras libre. Y no podia permitir que tu padre te quitara esa libertad y volvieras a quedarte sola. Eres nuestra amiga. No podiamos quedarnos quietos, mientras tu padre te llevaba.-

-Lincoln...no soy alguien...que se expresa abiertamente. Todas esas veces que actuaba como desinteresada, era todo lo contrario. Me sentía realmente feliz con todos ustedes. Al principio, trataba de no encariñarme con ustedes, porque pensaba que serian como el resto de las personas que he conocido.-

-Pero te diste cuenta que no eramos así. No juzgues a todos por igual, porque no todos somos iguales.-

-Eso es verdad. Por cierto, Lincoln. ¿De verdad vas a estudiar administración hotelera?-

-La verdad, aun no me decido que estudiar. Se que fue recomendación, pero no se si me gustará o no.-

-La familia River no siempre se dedicó a los automoviles. Ni idea de que eran antes de irse a América, pero los River han cambiado muchas veces el rumbo de su empresa: mensajeria, exportación, cultivos, edificios, productos pequeños, hasta que optaron por la automotriz antes de la primera guerra mundial. La verdad, no me molestaria que colaboraramos como socios, Lincoln. Es mas, me gustaria que tambien me ayudaras en limpiar la reputación de los Rivers y reparar todo el daño que mi familia a causado. Pero si prefieres los hoteles, tampoco habrá problemas. Podriamos ayudarnos mutuamente.-

-¿Pero como una empresa hotelera ayudaria a una empresa automotora?-

-Negocios e inversiones, ademas de hacer publicidad o recomendaciones a los mejores clientes.-

-La verdad, aun no entiendo mucho el mundo de los negocios. Conozco lo básico por medio de mis hermanas.-

-Solo es una petición sin compromisos, Lincoln. Aunque me gustaria que me acompañaras a Tipton, no quiero obligarte a estudiar algo que no quieras hacer, solo porque somos amigos. Michelle me dijo una vez, que el amor y la amistad no es una excusa para obligar a alguien a dejar sus sueños, como tampoco una excusa para renunciar a todo por lo que has luchado. El amor debe ser mutuo. Ambos deberian apoyarse uno al otros, incluyendo en sus sueños, y el día en que uno obligue a otro a dejar sus sueños para cumplir el sueño del uno, descubriras que esa persona no te amó de verdad.-

-Tienes razón, Rachel. No me gustaria separar este cuarteto, pero todos tienen sus propios sueños que cumplir. Espero que logren cumplir el de ustedes. Y espero ser tu primer cliente.-

-Te diseñare un auto exclusivo para ti y las demas, si es que quieren.-

Nadie se percata de Rage Ploud aun rondando por el parque.

Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina estaban en la fila para los autos chocones. Eran 10 autos los que estaban disponibles. Se suben Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Chandler, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Clyde, Abraham y una chica asiática de unos 13 años con cintillo de orejas de zorro.

-¡Hola, chicos!-Abraham saludando a Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Hola, Abraham. ¿Como has estado?-Lincoln.

-Muy bien. Ella es Reena Kitsune.-señalando a la asiatica.-Es la amiga de las que le hablé. Está aqui por el fin de semana.

-¡Konichiwa!-Reena saludando.

-No la subestimen. Ella es muy buena con estos juegos.-

El tiempo comienza. Todos comienzan chocando entre si, pero Chandler estaba empeñado en chocar a Lincoln y a Rachel, y apenas se dirigia a ellos, Reena le choca por atras. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina aprovechan y comienzan a chocar a Chandler reiteradas veces, hasta que los 4 conducen casi en fila a gran velocidad, y chocan a Chandler, mandandolo lejos al punto de sacarlo de la zona, derribando por accidente a Rage Ploud, haciéndole caer un aparato, y Chandler choca justo donde estaban Maggie y Goro. Este último aparta a Maggie del paso de Chandler a tiempo. Chandler termina chocando con un arbol, y le cae un panal de abejas.

-¡Aaaahgg! ¡Aaahg! ¡Aaahggg! ¡Aaagh! ¡Aaagggh!-Chandler corriendo.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Lincoln chocando manos con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina. Los 4 son chocados por Ronnie Anne y Sid.

-¡No se olviden de nosotras!-Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne comienzan a chocarse, hasta que Rachel choca a Ronnie Anne. Clyde trata de chocar a Mizuki, pero Reena lo choca reiteradas veces, hasta hacerlo vomitar. Abraham choca a Sabrina, y luego es chocado por Sabrina. Reena comienza a chocar a varios con mucha facilidad. Tratan de chocarla, pero todos acaban chocando a otros.

-¡Les dije que no la subestimaran!-Abraham. Reena lo choca por detras.

Luego, Lincoln y sus amigas caminan para ver que juego subirse. Sabrina se queda quieta mirando un carrusel.

-Hace tiempo que no me subia a un carrusel.-Sabrina.-La ultima vez que lo hice, nos echaron a mis hermanas y a mi del parque en donde estabamos. Se que algo tuvo que ver mi tio Monty con la encargada del juego y algo que hicieron dentro del centro de control.-

-¿Quieres que nos subamos?-Lincoln.-Yo te acompaño si quieres.-

-Este no es cualquier carrusel, niños.-el encargado.-Este es un carrusel algo...diferente.-

-Si diferente significa divertido, entonces probemos.-Lincoln.

Los 4 se suben al carrusel. Notan que por alguna razon, no dejaban subir a niños pequeños. Tambien habían subido Lucy, Lynn, Linka, Liberty, Logan, Ron Andy, Lola y Lana con zapatos de plataforma. El carrusel comienza a andar.

-Nada del otro mundo.-Ron Andy.

-¿Estas seguro?-el encargado.

El carrusel comienza a aumentar de velocidad. Los caballos comienzan a subir y bajar mucho mas alto y comienzan a girar. El carrusel comienza a elevarse y a tambalearse.

-¡Ya veo por que es diferente a otros carruseles!-

-¡Justo comi!-Lana. Comienza a marearse.

-¡Iug! ¡Apunta a otro lado, Lana!-Lola.

Lana no aguanta mas y le vomita directamente a Lola. Luego del juego, Linka y Liberty llevaron a Lana y a Lola a bañarse sobre unas regaderas. Lincoln y sus amigas estaban esperando. Rachel y Mizuki van al baño.

-Ahora si estamos a solas, Lincoln.-Sabrina.

-¿Quieres contarme algo relacionado con los brujos, Sabrina?-

-Asi es. Queria hablarte sobre mi proyecto de vida a futuro. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de nuestro futuro?-

-Si. Lo recuerdo.-

-Pues verás, no podia decir lo que realmente queria, porque en ese momento aun no podia decirles que era una bruja.-

-Cierto. ¿Y que planes tienes realmente en el futuro?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron mis padres sobre la teoria de las estrellas de 7 picos? En mi caso, yo naci con los 7 picos elevados, lo que en cierto modo, me hizo que fuera considerada un prodigio, pero mis padres no quisieron presionarme, y por eso decidieron que pasara algun tiempo con gente sin magia, para disfrutar la niñez, antes de dedicarme de lleno a la magia. Y se los agradezco sinceramente. De lo contrario, jamas los habria conocido a ustedes.-

-Tratabas de no ser tan cercana a nosotros, por temor a que descubrieramos que eras bruja, pero al final, la pasaste muy bien con todos nosotros.-

-Eso es verdad. Pero a lo que iba, como nací con los 7 picos elevados, hay muchas universidades que quieren ofrecerme a una beca. Me gustaria ser una bruja maestra.-

-¿Bruja maestra?-

-Una bruja con un amplio conocimiento en magia de los 7 elementos. Pero también...me gustaria encontrar el modo de romper el muro que separa a los brujos con los humanos sin magia.-

-Eso tambien seria genial. Quizas el mundo cambie demasiado, si los brujos salieran a la luz.-

-Como recordaras, los brujos estan considerados en salir de la oscuridad hacia el mundo, pero tememos que volvamos a ser discriminados o temidos, pero...si pudimos convivir los 4 como amigos, ¿por que no podria pasar lo mismo con el resto del mundo? Y me gustaria que tu me ayudaras.-

-¿Yo?-

-Eres brujo, pero viviste con humanos sin magia por mucho tiempo. Por lo general, las familias suelen saber si tienen algun familiar brujo o no, pero las personas como tu, podrian serle muy utiles a los brujos que promueven la idea de salir de la oscuridad. Serias como un puente entre los brujos y los humanos sin magia. ¿Te imaginas en cuantas cosas podrian los brujos ayudar en el mundo? La mejoría del medio ambiente, los avances tecnológicos, la solución a las crisis alimentarias, hidricas y forestales, la protección a la fauna y flora del mundo, la busqueda de vida inteligente, saber si existen mas universos mas allá del nuestro.-

-Todo eso seria fantástico. Pero no estoy seguro de que estudiar, Sabrina.-

-No te estoy obligando a nada, Lincoln. Puedes ayudarme tanto directa como indirectamente. Si no quieres dedicarte a la magia, no te obligare. Tener magia no te obliga a dedicarte totalmente a ella. Tu eres quien decide que hacer con tu vida, pero admito...que me gustaria que estuvieras a mi lado.-tomando la mano derecha de Lincoln con ambas manos.-No negare que quisiera que me gustaria que fueras conmigo, pero debo entender que tu tienes tus propios sueños y proyectos de vida.-

-¡Ejem!-Rachel llegando junto a Mizuki. Ambas estaban con cara de celos.-¿Que está pasando?-

-Nada.-Lincoln y Sabrina. Rachel los mira con ojos entreabiertos.

Las hermanas Louds también llegan.

-Iremos a la montaña rusa, chicos.-Lori.

-¿Donde está? ¿Donde esta?-una voz que Lincoln escucha. Lincoln se aleja un poco para ver. Se asoma entre los arbustos.-¡...!-

-¿Que pasa, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.

-¡Es él!-Lincoln susurrando y señalando.-¡El criminal que se fugó! ¡Rage Ploud!-

-¡¿Que?!-todas las chicas.

-Parece que está buscando algo.-

Todos se asoman a ver en secreto a Rage. Este encuentra el aparato que estaba buscando, pero cuando iba a recogerlo, un niño pasó corriendo y lo pisó, rompiendolo.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!-el niño corriendo.

-¡Telor, detente!-una chica que parece ser la hermana mayor.-¡No puedes llevarte eso!-

-¡Oye, pagame lo que se llevó tu hermano!-el dueño de la tienda de recuerdos.

-...¡Maldición!-Rage revisando el detonador roto.-¡No tiene arreglo! Ni hablar. Tendré que recurrir al plan B.-y estaba apunto de sacar algo, hasta que Liberty se cae, haciendo que Rage se de cuenta.-¡...!-

-¡...!-Liberty con miedo.

-¡¿Cuanto viste?!-Rage sacando una pistola.

-¡Yo...! ¡Yo...!-

-¡Responde! ¡¿Cuanto viste?!-

Las hermanas Louds estaban por reaccionar, hasta que Lincoln y Sabrina rápidamente las calmaron.

-Shhhhh.-Lincoln.-Tengo una idea.-

Rage toma a Liberty del brazo, mientras esta estaba callada y con miedo. Estaba llevandosela, pero Lynn rápidamente lanza una pelota de tenis, quitándole el arma.

-¡En los bajos, Liberty!-Lincoln gritando.

-¿Liberty?-Rage. Liberty hace caso, y golpea a Rage en los bajos, y se aleja de él.-¡...!-

Rage se levanta, y estaba por ir por Liberty, pero Lisa le lanza una bola de slime en la cara con una escopeta recortada, y entre Linka y Liberty, hacen que se caiga con la correa de Leni. Rage se quita el slime y trata de recuperar su pistola, pero Lucy asusta a Rage, haciendo que la tire un poco mas lejos, y Sabrina y Mizuki lo atacan con un balde y un baston al balde. Rápidamente Lori y Leni llegan corriendo, y con la correa, le hacen una especie de lazo al cuello, haciendo que se caiga. Gatea para recuperar su arma, pero Luan la alcanza con una caña de pescar que sacó de un juego.

-¡Dame eso!-Rage yendo tras Luan, pero Lincoln y Rachel se interponen.-¡Quitense, mocosos!-y sigue corriendo, pero Lincoln y Rachel le hacen un doble movimiento de judo, haciendo que se impacte sobre el suelo. Lana y Lola rápidamente llegan y lo amarran con el lazo de un liston y unas cuerdas.-¡Dejenme ir, mocosos!-

-¡Lo hicimos!-todos celebrando.

Al rato, todos estaban afuera del parque, dado a que fueron evacuados, mientras la policía buscaba las bombas que Rage Ploud puso dentro del parque. Los hermanos Louds, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina estaban siendo entrevistados por un policia.

-No debieron meterse con ese sujeto. Es muy peligroso.-El policia.-Pero...los felicito por haberlo atrapado, pero a la proxima vez que vean a un prófugo, alerten inmediatamente a la policia.-

-Lo sentimos.-todos disculpandose. El policia se va.

-Hasta aquí llegó nuestro día.-Lori.

-Aun asi, fue divertido mientras duró.-Rachel.

-Es cierto.-Mizuki.-No...no fue por mucho, pero pudimos hacer varias cosas.-

-Quizas si haya otro momento para volver a Lactolandia.-Sabrina.

-Vayamos a casa a ver una película.-Leni.-Podemos divertirnos todos en la casa Loud. ¿Ustedes quieren, chicas?-

-Por mi esta bien.-Rachel.

-Mu...muchas gracias.-Mizuki.

-Sin problemas.-Sabrina.

Las 3 chicas se adelantan para ir junto a Lincoln. Este estaba por estornudar, retrocediendo un poco, y estornuda.

-¡Achiiisss!-Lincoln soltando el estornudo y un hechizo de viento por accidente, levantando sin querer las faldas de Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.-...celeste, blanco y rosa...-murmurando. Se tapa la boca.

-¡...!-las 3 chicas sonrojadas y mirando molestas a Lincoln.

-Fue...fue..sin queres, chicas.-Lincoln nervioso y retrocediendo, hasta que sale corriendo, mientras las chicas lo persiguen.

-¡Liiiiincoooooln!-Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina persiguiendo a Lincoln.

Mas tarde, los hermanos Louds y las 3 amigas de Lincoln regresan a casa Loud. Se quedan haciendo algunas actividades, como ver películas, jugar videojuegos, juegos de mesa, algunos deportes, música, y cocinar. Al terminar el día, las 3 chicas se despidieron de los hermanos Louds, y fueron llevadas a sus casas.

"Que día. Diversión, una guerra de escupitajos, choques, vomitadas, y un prófugo amenazando a Liberty. Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina tienen grandes sueños. Yo todavia no se que hacer. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo un proyecto de vida. Cada una le gustaria que me fuera con ellas. Realmente me estiman mucho. Yo también las quiero, pero ese momento de que tengamos que separarnos, llegara pronto. Será algo inevitable, pero...por otro lado, me deberia alegrar por ellas. Cada una tiene un objetivo. Un sueño que cumplir. Espero que cuando llegue ese momento, yo también sepa que hacer con mi vida."

El tiempo pasa. Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina seguian viendose y conversando en la escuela, pero ya no se juntaban tan seguido, ni en los días libres, ya que cada uno comenzó a estudiar. Aunque habian momentos en donde Lincoln compartia con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina mientras estudiaban o en el almuerzo, o con las 4. Lincoln solia mirar el calendario, sabiendo que el dia en que tengan que separarse llegará pronto. Cuando llegó el dia del examen de admisión para Excallibur, Lincoln se dirigió a la mansión Moira, en donde estaban algunos maestros de Excallibur: un maestro de caninos desarrollados y piel palida, una bruja de traje carmesí muy dotada de busto, un maestro de cabellos en puntas, una bruja de sonrisa intimidante, y un maestro muy alto y corpulento.

-Hola, Lincoln.-El maestro de caninos desarrollados.-Letizia debió hablarte de nosotros. Soy Edwin Bat. Uno de los maestros de Excallibur, como mis colegas. Ya estamos informados de tu situación. Vamos a hacer unas pruebas para evaluar si estas capacitado para entrar a Excallibur. ¿Estas listo?-

-(Suspiro) ¡Por supuesto!-

La primera prueba era la de generar una bola de magia brillante. Otra, era vuelo en escobas. Otra prueba, era el levitar cosas. Lincoln accidentalmente género mucho viento, abriendo por accidente la blusa de maestra dotada, y los maestros parecieron darle puntos extras. Otra prueba, era trabajar en un caldero y hacer pocimas. Otra prueba, era de derribar unos blancos. Otra prueba, era el de formar una estructura abstracta con una varita. Y la última prueba, Lincoln debio hacer un examen teórico.

Lincoln y Sabrina esperaron los resultados. Los maestros llegaron.

-Sabrina Moira. Su desempeño ha sido excelente en el examen. Felicidades. Ha aprobado.-Edwin.

-Muchas gracias, maestros. Se los agradezco.-Sabrina haciendo una reverencia.

-Lincoln Loud.-la bruja de la sonrisa intimidante.-En base a que te mantuviste ajeno a la magia por años, no esperabamos que tuvieras la calificación que sacaste. Estuviste muy bien, para ser un novato. Si quieres entrar a Excallibur, solo llena la solicitud. Felicidades.-

-Muchas gracias, señora.-Lincoln haciendo una reverencia.

Mas tarde, Lincoln ya habia regresado a la casa Loud. Se encontraba en su habitación, meditando y preguntándose que hacer. Tocan la puerta.

-Adelante.-Lincoln. Abre la puerta. Era Albert.

-Hola, Lincoln.-

-Abuelo. ¿Cuando llegaste?-

-Antes de que regresaras. Estaba ocupado en el baño. Esa comida china realmente queria salir a toda costa.-

-Asi que ya los conociste.-

-Me hablaron muy bien de ti. En especial la joven Mei.-

-Me alegra de que te agradaran.-

-Te ves preocupado.-

-Abuelo. No se que hacer con mi vida. Todas mis hermanas y amigas ya tienen un sueño y un objetivo que seguir. Yo tengo 4 posibilidades para estudiar, y ni siquiera se que quiero ser de grande. Digo, me gusta el dibujo, la administración me llama la atención, los videojuegos también me encantan y la ma...es decir, la ciencia.-

-¿Ciencia? ¿No será magia?-Albert.

-¿Que?-

-Muchacho. No soy tan idiota. Se que eres un brujo. Tu bisabuela Harriet lo fue. Yo siempre lo supe. Ella me lo dijo cuando era joven: que muy probablemente mis nietos o uno de ellos seria un brujo.-

-Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, abuelo, pero volviendo al tema, abuelo. No se que hacer. Tengo 4 elecciones posibles. Y no tengo idea de que elegir.-

-¿Y por que no lo estudias todo?-

-¿Todo?-

-Todo. Lincoln, los proyectos de vida no se planean de la noche a la mañana. Hay quienes ya lo tienen desde pequeños. Otros lo tienen años despues, en base de sus experiencias. Y en tu caso, deberias probar con las 4 cosas. Solo así sabras que te gusta y que no, y si te gustan las 4 cosas, estudia las 4 cosas. Uno de los errores que los jovenes cometen, es autolimitarse con una sola opción. Si sienten que tienen la capacidad, y quieren, pueden estudiar mas de una carrera. Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender, y siempre es demasiado temprano para jubilarse. Si crees tener la capacidad, estudia las 4 cosas. Comienzas por una carrera, y cuando termines, comienzas por otra. Despues de todo, tienes mucho tiempo para aprender. Y si ya no te llama la atención estudiar una segunda, tercera, o cuarta carrera, quedate con las que estudiaste y egresaste.-

-...No lo habia visto de esa forma. Gracias abuelo. Pero aun asi, no se por cual empezar.-

-Empieza por la que mas te acomode o la que sientas que es mas facil. Eres tu quien estudiará, despues de todo. Y como te dije, si te llega a gustar, quedate con ella,

-Tienes razón abuelo.-

-Y si me disculpas...creo que aun me quedaba un poco de esa comida china en el estómago.-y se va corriendo al baño.

"Estudiar las 4. ¿Por que no? Aprendo rápido. Y se de muchas cosas, gracias a mis hermanas. Así sabre si me gusta o no una carrera. Si me gusta, la termino, y luego me quedo solo con ella, o estudio una segunda. Pero aun tengo el problema de por cual comenzar. Podria ir a la Escuela de Dibujos, a la Secundaria Tipton, a la Academia Gamer, o a la Escuela de Magia Excallibur."

Elecciones (*Nota: La elección escogida, no decidira con que chica quedarse Lincoln):

1.-La Escuela de Dibujo.

2.-La Secundaria Tipton.

3.-La Academia Gamer.

4.-La Escuela de Magia Excallibur.

Continuará...

Lincoln nota algo destellar en su mueble. Abre el cajon. Era la mariposa blanca.

"Habia olvidado esto. Segun esa anciana, se lo tenia que dar a mi media naranja en luna llena. Aun falta para la luna llena...Mi media naranja..."

Ahora si, continuará...


	36. Sentimientos Declarados

Sentimientos Declarados

-La persona que ame.-Lincoln pensando.-Mi media naranja...Derrepente tengo una extraña sensación. Como si hubiese algo de que nunca me di cuenta. ¿Pero que será?-

-Ya volví.-Albert sobandose el abdomen y entrando a la habitación de Lincoln.-¿Es eso una mariposa blanca?-

-¿Las conoces, abuelo?-

-Claro que si, Lincoln. Le di una a tu abuela, el dia en que me declare. Fue en una noche de luna llena que realmente pareció mágica. ¿Y ya tienes pensado a quien darsela?-

-Pues...no. No se a quien darsela. Se supone que debo darsela a mi media naranja.-

-¿Media naranja? No, Lincoln. No mires al amor como una mitad que te complementa.-

-No entiendo, abuelo.-

-Mira, Lincoln. Muchas personas miran a las personas que aman, como una mitad que les complementa y que no quieren soltar, y lo cierto es que el amor no debe ser así. Tu vida no debe depender de otra persona, para poder desarrollarte y disfrutar la vida, como tampoco debes obligar a una persona que amas a estar contigo. El amor debe ser mutuo, y no debe ser egoísta, ni dependiente de la otra persona. Si amas a alguien que no te ama, preocupate de que sea feliz, y continúa con tu vida. Todos ya somos un 100%, Lincoln. Y en caso de que no sientas eso, es porque te falta amor propio. Cuando amas a una persona, y el amor es mutuo y verdadero, uno debe darle el 50% de su corazón a la otra persona, a cambio del 50% de la otra persona. Y con ese 50% que ambos reciben, ambos vuelven a ser un 100%, y con ese nuevo 100%, deben hacer que su relación funcione y perdure, asi como apoyarse mutuamente y luchar por la felicidad del uno y del otro. Asi es como debe ser el amor, Lincoln.-

-Creo entender, abuelo.-

-Y hablando del amor, ¿te gusta alguna chica?-

-Bueno...yo...siendo sincero, jamas me sentí atractivo para una chica. Es decir, mirame: no soy alguien guapo. Tengo dientes de conejo, cabello blanco como el de un anciano, y actúo algo raro segun los demás. ¿Como se supone que le interese a una chica?-

-¿Y a tus 3 amigas? Ellas parecen opinar diferente respecto a ti, por lo que vi cuando vinieron a esta casa.-

-¿Tu crees, abuelo?-

-Incluso diría que hasta les gustas.-

-Claro que les agrado. Somos amigos.-

-Si, pero creo que les agradas mucho mas que solo como amigo, Lincoln. Piensalo.-y se levanta.-Tu no eres feo, Lincoln. Eres guapo, como yo. Y no es la apariencia lo que importa, sino el como eres. Y esas chicas no son superficiales. Ahora, si me disculpas, evacuare lo último que quedó de esa comida china.-y se va.

"¿Gustarles mas que solo como amigos? ¿Que quiere decir? ¿Acaso...acaso...les gusto...como...como si les gustara?...No. No lo creo...(se queda meditando y mirando una foto suya con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina)...¡...! (Se le viene a la mente varios momentos de él con sus amigas, como tambien algunas actitudes y frases de sus hermanas al respecto de sus amigas). ¡No puede ser!...Nooo. Debo estar equivocado. Digo, ¿de verdad están las 3 enamoradas de mi? De seguro que solo deben estimarme mucho...¿Pero y si de verdad les gusto? ¿Y a las 3? Mejor les pregunto directamente. Por mientras, decidiré a que escuela ir."

Lincoln se queda meditando, hasta que decidio tomar el formulario de inscripción de Excallibur y la llena con sus datos.

-Comenzaré estudiando magia en Excallibur. Quizas algo de magia me ayude a estudiar lo demas. Después de todo es una ciencia.-

Luego de terminar, Lincoln guarda el formulario en el sobre. Se lo da a Silverfly.

-Enviaselo a los Moiras, por favor.-y abre la ventana. Silverfly se va con el sobre.

El fin de semana transcurre con normidad. Lincoln les habia dicho a su familia a donde iba a estudiar: Excallibur. Lucy fue la única que le pareció gustarle. Lola, Lana, Linka, Liberty, y Lori pareció no agradarles mucho la noticia.

Lunes:

Lincoln despierta temprano y va al baño. Luego de bañarse y vestirse, baja a desayunar. Mira el televisor por unos momentos:

-Y el supuesto monstruo que rondaba por el bosque, resultó ser solo un hombre que se embriago y se cayo a un charco de lodo y ramas. En otras noticias, el ex empresario local Michael River, quedó con libertad condicional y arraigo local, luego de una serie de acuerdos realizados por su abogado, en los que incluyó recibir una patada en el tracero. Y en otras noticias, la arqueóloga Celeste Caelestic descubrió unas ruinas de hace miles de años en medio del oceano Atlantico...-

-Asi que el señor River quedó libre. Espero que no me tenga mucho resentimiento por lo que le hice. Me preocupa Rachel. Espero que no comience de nuevo con sus degradaciones -

Lincoln se dirige a la cocina y se sienta a desayunar. Observa unos titulares del diario de su padre: "Primer condenado a muerte por snu snu"; "Metapod gana la primera ronda de elecciones"; "Hombre local incendia puesto de comida un pedo y un fósforo encendido"; "¿Los brujos existen? Investigadores revelan pruebas de su supuesta existencia"; "Videojuego de realidad virtual será lanzado en el año 2022".

-Buenos días, campeon.-Lynn sr.

-Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, mamá.-

-Asi que iras a Excallibur. ¿Estas seguro, hijo? Estarás muy lejos de casa y se supone que es una escuela prestigiosa, asi que quizas te pidan cosas costosas.-

-Estoy seguro, papá. Y no te preocupes. Cualquier cosa, los señores Moira acordaron en ayudarme con lo que necesite.-

-No me agrada la idea de que tengas que distanciarte tanto, Lincoln.-Rita.-Luego de tanto tiempo en los que tuvimos problemas y costo reconciliarnos, pero tampoco quiero intervenir en tus sueños, Lincoln.-

-Mamá, no voy a irme para siempre. Solo estaré lejos, pero no dejaré de comunicarme con ustedes. Trataré de volver a casa para visitarlos en algun fin de semana.-

-¿Y podras hacer eso, Lincoln?-Lynn sr.-Los viajes en avión toman mucho tiempo. Tienes que considerar los horarios, el precio de los boletos, las filas, la aduana y muchas otras cosas.-

-(No, pero tal ves sea mas corto en escoba o teletransportacion) Eh...Tal vez con ayuda de los Moiras.-

-Mejor deja que nosotros te visitemos.-Rita.

Llegan las hermanas Louds como estampida. Se sientan a desayunar.

-¡Buenas noticias, familia!-Lori.-¡Fui invitada a un torneo de golf con algunos chicos que iran a la universidad conmigo! ¡Será un momento ideal para darles una buena impresión!-

-Que bien, hija.-Lynn sr.-Espero que todo salga bien.-

-¡Y una modista reconoció mi trabajo!-Leni.-¡Me pidio ser su asistente y dijo que si todo resultaba bien, me haria una carta de recomendación para que vaya a la Escuela de Diseño!-

-¡Eso es fantástico, Leni!-Rita.

-Con mi banda, ya nos reconciliamos, pero estamos pensando en cambiarle el nombre.-Luna.

-Risas y yo vamos a iniciar un nuevo negocio.-Luan.-Solo tenemos que pensar en un nuevo logo.-

-Me dejaron volver a los equipos deportivos.-Lynn.-Pero a cambio, debo lavar los uniformes hasta el comienzo de las vacaciones, para recordar que el equipo no soy solo yo.-

-Que lastima que rechazaste la beca de la escuela de dibujos, hermano.-Linka.-Hubiesemos sido compañeros de escuela.-

-Ashley me ofreció clases para mejorar espiritismo.-Lucy, asustando a los 3 albinos.

-Voy a iniciar un negocio de taller de bicicletas.-Lana.-Le pediré a Rachel y a Michelle consejos de negocios.-

-¡Oigan! ¡No van a creerlo, pero mi debut como patinadora será en 2 semanas!-Lola.-¡Les tengo asientos de primera fila reservados!-

-Y yo todavia estoy buscando la forma de recuperar mi titulo de científica.-Lisa.-Pero por mientras, disfruto del hip hop. Espero darle una buena impresión al Gran Johnny cuando vuelva a Royal Woods.-

-Oigan, chicas...-Lincoln.-¿Ustedes creen que les gusto aRachel, Mizuki y Sabrina?-

Todas las hermanas Louds se quedaron mirandolo por unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-todas las hermanas al unísono.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Era muy notorio?!-

-Por favor, hermano.-Liberty.-¿De verdad nunca notaste el como se ponia Mizuki cuando estaba cerca de ti?-

-Crei que solo se ponía así, porque era tímida.-

-¿O la actitud de Rachel?-Lola.

-¿O lo cercana que Sabrina era contigo?-Lucy asustando a Lincoln sin querer.

-...Realmente soy un despistado.-

-Puedes aprender rápido, pero eres muy lento para darte cuenta de cuando una chica le gustas.-Linka.

-Y peor aun. Que le gustes a 3 chicas, y ni siquiera tuviste la mas minima sospecha de una.-Liberty.

-Entonces...si le gusto a las 3.-Lincoln. Se quedo pensando.

-¿Y tu, Lincoln?-Linka.-¿Te gusta alguna de las 3?-

-Yo...-

-Lincoln, si te gusta una de las 3, sera mejor que hagas algo rápido.-Luan.

-Sobretodo cuanto antes, si te iras a Inglaterra.-Luna.-Porque quizas no vuelvas a verlas en mucho tiempo.-

-Diles lo que sientes por ellas.-Leni.-Si te gusta una de ellas, dile que tambien le gustas. Y si no te gusta ninguna o a las que no te gustan, diles que solo te gustan como amigas.-

-...-Lincoln pensando.

-Creo que aun estan demasiado jovenes, como para pensar en noviazgos.-Rita.-Mejor espera un poco mas, Lincoln, hasta que seas un poco mayor. Por mientras, relajate y disfruta tus últimas semanas con tus amigas. La juventud se vive solo una vez.-

-¿Y que hay de Ronnie Anne?-Lori a Lincoln.-¿De verdad no sientes algo por ella?-

En la escuela, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A la hora del primer recreo, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina se quedaron hablando.

-¿A Excallibur?-Rachel y Mizuki. Sabrina sonrie.

-Si. Comenzaré estudiando...ciencias. Tengo pensado en estudiar las 4 cosas, pero comenzaré con ciencias.-

-¿Que tipo de ciencias?-Rachel.-Porque son muchas.-

-Eh...ciencias...naturales. Biología, física, química. Pero tengo planeado por el momento estudiar las otras carreras una vez que me haya graduado.-

-Como Leonardo Da Vinci.-Sabrina.-Él estudio casi de todo.-

-No..no sabia que te gustaba la ciencia, Lincoln.-Mizuk algo desanimada.-Bien por ti, Lincoln.-Tratando de sacar una sonrisa.-Que...que bueno que hayas decidido que estudiar. Espero que...que te vaya bien.-

-Pudimos ser grandes socios.-Rachel un poco desanimada.-Pero tal vez tenga que esperar muchos años mas para serlo. Si es que quieres también ser administrador.-

-Pero eso no significa que dejaremos de hablarnos, ¿oh si?-Lincoln.-Debemos buscar la forma de seguir conectados, sin importar que tan distantes estemos. Al menos los fines de semana.-

-Claro que seguiremos conectados, albino.-Rachel.-No dejaré de hablar con ustedes por nada del mundo.-

-Amigos por siempre.-Sabrina.-Dicen que los lazos de amistad pueden estar conectados mas allá del espacio tiempo. Hay quienes dicen que cuando te parece conocida una persona que jamás viste en tu vida, es porque esa persona fue muy cercana en alguna vida anterior, o, según algunos bru...es decir, cientificos teoricos, que existen universos paralelos con gente parecidas a nosotros, y que esos universos suelen cruzarse, y a veces tambien se cruzan recuerdos y sensaciones de esa gente como nosotros.-

-Nunca habia escuchado de eso.-Rachel.-Si eso es verdad, tal vez si fui alguien cercana a Lincoln en la otra vida...o dimensión.-

-¿Conmigo?-Lincoln.

-La primera vez que te vi, tuve por unos momentos una extraña sensación familiar. No se, pero como si fueramos cercanos. Pero quien sabe que es verdad o no.-

-Yo...yo también tuve una sensación similar una vez con Lincoln.-Mizuki.

-Y yo.-Sabrina.-Hay quienes creen en el destino. Y que ciertas almas estan destinadas a estar juntos.-Acercandose a Lincoln.

-Pero también he escuchado que somos nosotros quienes hacen su propio destino.-Rachel acercandose a Lincoln.

-...-Mizuki tratando de acercarse a Lincoln.

"¿Como fui tan ciego, como para no darme cuenta? Creo que de verdad les gusto. Pero para estar seguro, debería preguntarles sobre si de verdad les gusto, pero mejor lo hago de manera personal con cada una. Por mientras, tratare de hacerme el despistado."

-Hablando de esas teorias...-Lincoln.-A veces me hago una retrospectiva y me pregunto ¿que habria pasado de haber tomado cierta decisión? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos o jamás lo hubiesemos sido? ¿Podria estar en paz con mi familia, o seguirían oprimiendome? Creo que será algo que nunca sabré.-

-Deberias no pensar tanto en eso y concentrarte más en el presente y en el futuro.-Rachel.

-Tiene razón.-Sabrina.-Ahora que ya escogimos que hacer con nuestras vidas, es mejor concentrarse en eso.-

A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln fue a buscar el suyo, el cual estaba guardado en un casillero. Encuentra 3 tarjetas. Las toma y lee la primera nota: "Tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero en el patio".

-La letra de Rachel.-Lincoln. Lee la segunda nota: "Me gustaria decirte algo importante. Te espero en la sala de computación".-La letra de Mizuki.-Y lee la tercera nota: "Hay algo que he querido decirte. Veamonos en la azotea".-La letra de Sabrina. Las 3 quieren verme. Ahora si tengo sospechas de para que quieren verme, o tal vez estoy algo paranoico. Trataré de hacerlo rápido.-

Lincoln comienza con Sabrina. Corre hacia la azotea. Durante su recorrido, pasa por al lado de la maestra Johnson besandose con el conserje, y por al lado del director Huggins, quien estaba peleando con Silverfly para que este último no le quitara su almuerzo. Llega hasta la azotea, donde Sabrina estaba mirando el paisaje.

-...-Sabrina con una sonrisa, mirando a Lincoln.-Asi que leiste mi nota. A menos que vinieras por otra cosa.-

-Claro que leí tu nota, Sabrina. No tengo otro motivo para venir hasta aquí.-

-Quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Por que elegiste estudiar en Excallibur?-

-Me gustó la magia, aunque se que no es como la ficción y es mucha teoria, pero es muy interesante. Además, quizas lo que aprenda en Excallibur, podría ayudarme con las otras carreras.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y no fue por otra razon?-

-...Antes de responder eso, me gustaria preguntarte algo.-

-Claro. ¿Es sobre ese libro mordedor? Solo tienes que acariciarle el lomo y...-

-No. Es sobre tu...y yo.-

-¿Tu y yo?-

-Sabrina...¿Yo...te gusto?-

-...-

-...-

-...Asi es, Lincoln.-

-¡...!-

-Tu me gustas mucho, Lincoln. No fue a primera vista, sino que con el tiempo comencé a enamorarme de ti. Eres un chico encantador, Lincoln. Eres inteligente, decidido, divertido, y valiente. Sin duda, eres el tipo de chico con el que cualquier chica le gustaria salir, y un verdadero amigo fiel con el que siempre confiar en los momentos difíciles. Aunque un poco pervertido.-

-Esos vistasos fueron sin querer.-

-Lo se. Aun asi no podia dejartelas pasar por alto. Pero regresando al tema, fue por eso que te pedí que fueras conmigo. No solo por mi proyecto de acabar con la brecha entre brujos y sin magia, si no también porque me gustaria estar contigo. Claro...si tu quieres. Estoy enamorada de ti, pero mis padres me enseñaron que no puedo forzar a alguien a enamorarse de mi, aunque técnicamente si pueda hacerlo, pero no es correcto.-

-Yo...no se que decir, Sabrina. Honestamente, jamas creí que le gustaria a una chica.-

-No creas que todas las chicas somos superficiales. Al menos yo no. No me respondas ahora. No quiero presionarte. Esperaré pacientemente tu respuesta.-y se va.

-Espera. ¿Y la otra pregunta?-

-No hace falta preguntarla.-y cierra la puerta.

Lincoln corre, dirigiendose a la sala de computación. Durante el recorrido, pasa por al lado de una pitón, y el maestro de computación corriendo con unas películas con 3 X en las portadas. En la sala de computación, estaba Mizuki al frente de una computadora.

-...-Mizuki mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa.-Te...te estaba esperando, Lincoln.-

-Lei tu nota Mizuki.-

-Lincoln...-Mizuki un poco nerviosa.-Yo...yo...yo...quisiera decirte...que la vez que te dije Daisuki y le preguntaste a Sabrina...que era, ella no te dijo lo que realmente significaba...Quise decirte que...-tragando mucho aire.-¡Me gustas mucho!-

-(Asi que tambien le gusto)...-Lincoln.-Yo...para serte honesto, jamas me imaginé que le gustaria a una chica.-

-¿Y por que no, Lincoln? Eres un chico maravilloso. Eres divertido. Eres tierno. Eres de un chico de gran corazón, y de una gran voluntad. Siempre pensando en los demas antes que en ti. Y cualquier chica que diga lo contrario, se equivoca y no te conoce tal como te conozco a ti. No me atrevía a decirtelo, pero te amo. Y la otra razón del por que te pedí que me ayudaras en mi sueño de crear el juego perfecto, es porque me gustas mucho. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Se que te iras a Excallibur, pero me gustaría que nos siguieramos viendo, contactandonos y apoyandonos.-

-Mizuki...-

-¡No tienes que responderme ahora! Yo...yo esperaré tu respuesta...-

-Daisuki. Ahora recordé. Vi esa palabra, mientras aprendía japonés con Miawa y Reisuke. Me lo habías dicho en el baile.-

-Si...¡...!-y se queda paralizada. Lincoln trata de hacerla reaccionar, pero no respondia. La lleva casi como un maniquí hasta el pasillo. Busca un poco de agua, y la moja, pero se va de inmediato.

Lincoln se dirige al patio. Durante el trayecto, pasa por al lado del entrenador Pakowsky durmiendo sobre una banca, mientras Rocky y otros niños le pintan la cara, al chico de la gorra comiendo de una caja de Zombie Braun, Rusty, Zach y Liam sentados en una banca pegajosa. Llega hasta donde estaba Rachel, quien estaba texteando. Se da vuelta.

-...Rachel mirando a Lincoln con una sonrisa.-¿Donde te habias metido?-

-Lo siento, Rachel. Estaba ocupado.-

-Como sea. Lo importante es que viniste.-

-¿De que querias hablarme, Rachel? (En realidad creo que ya se de que quiere hablarme).-

-Lincoln...para mi...no se me hace facil expresarme. Pero quiero decirte que...apesar de que cuando te conocí, realmente dabas pena, debo reconocer que poco a poco lo que sentia sobre ti, comenzó a cambiar paulatinamente.-

-Eh...gracias.-

-Tenía varias ideas sobre ti. La mayoria negativas, pero lo cierto, es que comenzaste a demostrarme todo lo contrario. Jamás olvidaré las cosas que has hecho por mi...bueno, y las chicas también. Eres un chico increible, divertido, muy valiente, y capaz de arriesgar el culo por tus amigos. Y aunque te iras lejos...me gustaria...que siguieramos juntos, mas que solo como amigos.-

-Rachel...¿tu...?-

-Me enamoré de ti, Lincoln Loud. Aunque trataba de negarlo, no podia evitar esos sentimientos que tenia sobre ti. Se que no estaras por mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos, pero me gustaria intentar una relación a distancia. O al menos poder visitarte de vez en cuando.-

-Rachel, yo...-

-No me respondas aun. Se te nota que estas confundido. Espero que no seas de esos idiotas que no se deciden por cual chica quedarse.-

-¿Como?-

-Creo que no soy la unica a quien le gustas, Lincoln. Y si no te gusto, prefiero que me lo digas de una vez, a que me dejes esperando con falsas ilusiones. Tampoco deberias hacerlo con las otras chicas.-y se va.-No te preocupes si me rompes el corazón. El corazón roto no mata.-

"Wooow. Asi que si le gusto a las 3. Definitivamente no se que hacer en esta situación. Pero Rachel tiene razón en algo. No puedo dejarlas con falsas ilusiones. Para ser honesto, las 3 chicas tienen algo que me gustan: Rachel puede ser ruda y me gusta su honestidad, pero tambien ese gran corazón que trata de guardar. Mizuki es encantadora y adorable. Y esa preocupación que sentia por mi y que no guardara rencores por mis hermanas la hace una chica de buen corazón. Sabrina es inteligente y siempre sabe que hacer y decir. Aun cuando no queria acercarse a nosotros, demostraba siempre preocuparse y apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas. No quiero hacerles daño, pero Rachel y mis hermanas tienen razón. No puedo dejarlas con falsas ilusiones, aun si sufrirán. Solo nos quedan unas semanas de escuela y la mitad de las vacaciones. Debo meditar bien las cosas."

Mas tarde, luego de que terminaran las clases, Lincoln va al baño. Luego de "usarlo", se lava las manos y se va. Se topa nuevamente con el quinteto de Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Liam y Chandler.

-Hola, Larry.-Chandler.

-¿Que haces aquí, Chandler?-Lincoln.-¿Y tu, Clyde? ¿Que quieres?-

-Solo vine de visita por aqui, Larry. Sali mas temprano hoy.-

-Yo solo vine a buscar a Rusty, Zach y Liam.-Clyde.

-¿Ahora que planean hacer?-Lincoln.

-Relájate. No quiero pelear contigo.-Chandler.-Solo vine a hacer las pases contigo.-

-¿Las pases?-

-Si. Las pases. Mira. Se que no hemos estado en buenos términos. Me comporte como un idiota. Lo admito. Pero ya no quiero tener mas conflictos. Lo juro.-Le extiende la mano a Lincoln.-¿Estamos en paz?-

Lincoln se queda quieto, dudando. Decide extenderle la mano, pero notaba los rostros de Rusty, Zach, Liam y Clyde. Cuando Lincoln tenia la mano cerca, la aleja.

-Espera, Chandler. Si vamos a estar en buenos términos, lo justo seria que solucionaramos todos nuestros conflictos.-

-Eh...Si. Tienes razón.-

-Entonces...¿te importa si yo confieso algo?-

-¿Confesar algo?-

-Asi es. Yo confieso...que yo fui quien los grabó cuando destrozaron el auto del director Huggins.-

Los 5 quedaron sorprendidos. Chandler estaba por explotar de ira, hasta que no aguantó mas, y rápidamente se abalanzó hacía Lincoln, en donde tenía en una de ellas un aturdidor.

-¡Sabia que algo ocultabas!-Lincoln. Evade a Chandler y le da una patada que hace soltar el aturdidor. Lincoln lo rompe de un pisotón.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Vayan por él!-Chandler. Rusty, Zach, Liam y Clyde decidieron huir.-¡Bola de cobardes!-y vuelve a lanzarse a Lincoln, pero este facilmente se defendió con una patada directo al abdomen.

Chandler trata de golpear a Lincoln, pero este facilmente lo desarma, le da varios golpes a la cara, hasta romperle la nariz, y lo azota contra los casilleros.

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi o de mis hermanas o amigas, yo mismo te rompere todo lo que se llana cara. ¡¿Oiste?!-

-...Ssssssiiii.-

-¡¿Si que?!-

-Sssi, Larry.-

-¡Es Lincoln! ¡Memorizatelo!-y suelta a Chandler. Este huye.

Lincoln camina hacia la salida. Escucha a unas personas murmurar en una sala, y distingue a Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina hablando entre si. Se acerca a escuchar.

-Asi que se le declararon.-Sabrina.

-Y tu también te le declaraste.-Rachel.-¿Y que mas pasó?-

-Lo mismo que tu.-Sabrina.-No me dio una respuesta.-

-A...a mi tampoco.-Mizuki.-Amo a Lincoln. Pero...no quiero tener problemas...con ustedes.-

-¿Que problema con nosotras?-Rachel.-Yo no tengo problemas contigo.-

-Yo tampoco.-Sabrina.-Se que he sido algo tramposa, pero eso no significa que tenga problemas con ustedes.-

-Es que nos...nos gusta el mismo chico.-Mizuki.-Ustedes también han sido mis amigas. No...nosotras hemos compartido mucho. Mu...muchos momentos divertidos, como tambien nos hemos apoyado todas juntas. A...amo a Lincoln, pero no quiero distanciarse de ustedes.-

-Mizuki...-Sabrina.-No tenemos por que ser enemigas, solo porque nos gusta el mismo chico. Eso no es una razón logica para terminar una amistad.-

-Eso es cierto.-Rachel.-Ustedes 2, a pesar de que hemos competido y nos hemos saboteado, aun siguen siguen siendo mis amigas, y yo tampoco terminaré esta amistad solo por Lincoln.-

-Dejemos que Lincoln se quede con quien quiera quedarse.-Sabrina.-Y aceptemos su decisión.-

-Es cierto.-Mizuki.-Disculpenme por pensar mal de ustedes. Si...si Lincoln se queda con algunas de ustedes 2, yo...yo...lo aceptaré.-con una mirada algo triste.-Aunque me duela.-

-Si.-Rachel.-Será doloroso si no me acepta, pero ni hablar. Así es la vida. Se gana y se pierde. No lo ganare a él, pero si las mantendré a ustedes.-

-Tampoco será cosa de presionar a Lincoln a que elija a una de nosotras.-Sabrina.-Debemos dejar que lo decida a su tiempo.-

-¿Y si...no elige a ninguna?-Mizuki.

-Entonces yo seguiré y no me rendire.-Sabrina.

-Yo tampoco.-Rachel.-Aunque tengas mas ventaja que yo. Y aun quedan 2 semanas de escuela y un mes de vacaciones antes de que se vayan.-

-Y...y aunque estemos distanciados, yo...yo tampoco me rendire.-

-¿Saben algo?-Sabrina.-Dejemos de hablar de Lincoln por unos momentos y hablemos de nosotras. Cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, no nos veremos en mucho tiempo, asi que disfrutemos ese tiempo para divertirnos.-

-Diversión es lo que mas necesito.-Rachel.-Tuve que hacer el examen para Tipton el sábado, y aun estoy algo tensa.-

-Entonces vayamos al Salón Verde.-Sabrina.

-Sabrina...-Rachel.-¿Nos diras algun día que es eso que ocultas de nosotras? La verdad, siento mucha curiosidad, pero si es demasiado privado, no te lo sacare de la boca.-

-...Se los dire...cuando llegue el momento indicado.-Sabrina sonriendo. Entre las 3 se abrazan.

-Amigas...-Mizuki.

-Y Rivales...-Rachel.

-Pero nunca enemigas.-Sabrina. Entre las 3 parecen hacer una especie de saludo especial.

Lincoln se aleja sin meter ruido y se va caminando con una sonrisa.

Elecciones: ¿Con quien quedarse Lincoln?

1.-Rachel.

2.-Mizuki.

3.-Sabrina.

4.-Nadie. Solo amigos.

Continuará...


	37. Última Reunión

Última Reunión

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Lincoln y Mei terminaron su entrenamiento, y lo dan por concluido con un rezo.

-Mei. Tengo que hablar contigo y el señor Wu. Eso sobre el entrenamiento y el trabajo.-

-¿El trabajo y el entrenamiento?-Mei.-¿Tienes algun problema de horarios?-

-No. No tengo ningun problema. Es solo algo que quiero hablar contigo y tu padre.-

-Adelante. Mi padre está cocinando.-

Lincoln y Mei volvieron a entrar al restaurante. Se encuentran al señor Wu, aun cocinando.

-Señor Wu.-Lincoln.-Tengo algo que decirle.-

-Te escucho, Lincoln.-el señor Wu.

-Verá. Durante todo este tiempo, he aprendido mucho trabajando para usted, como tambien aprendí mucho entrenando con su hija. Y realmente se los agradezco mucho, y nunca olvidaré todo lo que aprendí, pero debo decirles que voy a renunciar a este trabajo y dejare de entrenar con su hija.-

-¿Renunciar?-el señor Wu.

-Es que...dentro de poco me iré al extranjero a estudiar, y no estaré con mi familia y mis amigos en un largo tiempo. Asi que...me gustaria pasar estos dias que me quedan con ellos, antes de irme a estudiar a Inglaterra.-

-...Comprendo, Lincoln.-el señor Wu.-No hay nada mas importante que la familia y la amistad. Realmente se te extrañará tenerte aquí. Si algun dia quieres volver a tomar este empleo, siempre habra un uniforme para ti.-

-Y tenemos algo con que recordarte.-Mei apuntando a una mesa en la que estaba Albert comiendo.-Ya lleva mas de 5 porciones de todo.-

-Aunque no lo crean, tiene un metabolismo rápido.-Lincoln.

-Lo se.-el señor Wu.-Hemos tenido que colocar mucho papel higienico.-y regresa a la cocina.

-Espero que no te olvides de mi, Lincoln.-Mei.-¿O acaso no me consideras una amiga?-

-Claro que te considero una amiga, Mei. También como una maestra. No olvidaré escribirte o textearte.-

-Prefiero las cartas. Transmiten mas sentimientos que lo que dice una pantalla brillante.-Mei.

-De acuerdo. Serán cartas. Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste al señor Wu sobre tu relación con Alexander?-

-Todavía no. Dejaré que Xander trabaje temporalmente aquí, para que mi padre vea que puede confiar en él. La confianza es muy importante en mi familia.-

-Comprendo. Espero que tu padre lo acepte.-

-Lo aceptará. Es una persona maravillosa.-

El tiempo pasa. Lincoln comienza a compartir mas con su familia y amigas. Lincoln solia ayudar a sus hermanas con algunas cosas de vez en cuando, pero solo algunas veces. La mayoria de las veces lo hacían ellas sola...o algunas trataban de hacerlas solas. En algunos días de semana, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina solian juntarse en la casa de uno de los 4 para hacer alguna actividad entre los 4. En una junta en la casa Loud, los 4 se juntaban con las hermanas Loud y acababan jugando y metiendo mas ruido aún en la casa Loud.

En la nueva casa de los Rivers, los 4 jugaban basketball. Michelle, Drake, Josh y Megan también participaron. Tras un intento de atrapar el balón, Michelle y Megan chocaron a Lincoln sin querer derecha e izquierda, impactandole sus pechos en la cara a modo de sandwich. Y en otro momento, Rachel se acerca al aro, mientras Lincoln trata de bloquear, pero Rachel se "tropieza", dandole un beso a Lincoln.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, Rachel!-Lincoln.

-Yo no.-Rachel.

-¿Que?-

-¡Nada! No te preocupes. Fue mi culpa.-y parecia hacerles una seña a Mizuki y a Sabrina, a modo de burla.

Dentro de la casa River, Lincoln se encuentra con Michael, leyendo el diario, cuya portada dice "Niño genio de Retroville estrella nave en ayuntamiento".

-Hola, señor River.-Lincoln.-Lamento haberlo metido en la cárcel.-

-Olvidalo, muchacho. Al final fuiste mas astuto que yo. Reconozco que me ganaste.-

-¿Entonces...sin rencores?-

-No del todo. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar en prisión.-

-¿Acaso recogio jabón en las duchas de la prisión?-Drake. Michael lo mira con enfado.

-No, bobo. Me dieron una "bienvenida". Tuve que limpiar inodoros, y casi todos los días habia alguien que comia de más. Pero de que me sirve desquitarme contigo, Lincoln. Asi es la vida. El fuerte, inteligente y valiente gana, y el debil, ignorante y cobarde pierde. No lo olvides. No todo el mundo será bueno contigo. No dejes que te vean la cara de idiota, o se van a aprovechar de ti. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito un poco de aire fresco.-y se va, pero caminando semi agachado y como vaquero en un duelo de pistolas.

En casa de Mizuki, los 4 estaban jugando a Dance Resolution, mientras Riza llegaba con unos vasos con jugo para que bebieran. En una ocasión, Rachel y Sabrina se acercan a Lincoln, tratando de fingir una caída sobre él, pero Mizuki se adelanta y las empuja por "accidente". Lincoln deja de prestarle atención al juego y ve a Rachel y Sabrina, quienes estaban en el suelo, como si estuviesen apunto de besarse.

-¡No es lo que estas pensando!-Rachel y Sabrina nerviosas.

Mizuki se "tropieza" y cae sobre Lincoln, dandole un beso.

-¡Lo...lo siento!-Mizuki con falso arrepentimiento.

En la mansión Moira, los 4 estaban jugando futbol soccer. En una ocasión, Lincoln patea la pelota, y parecia que iba a entrar en el arco, pero Sabrina hace discretamente un hechizo, y hace que la pelota rompa una ventana.

-¡Lincoln, ven a limpiar los cristales ahora mismo!-la voz de Ludwick.

-Espera. No sabes donde esta ese lugar.-Sabrina.-Dejame guiarte.-y se lleva a Lincoln tomado de la mano, mientras hace una señande burla a Rachel y Mizuki.

Y en otro día, los 4 deciden juntarse con Miawa y Reisuke en el salón verde, en donde jugaron en el laser, los autos chocones, player kart, dance resolution, juegos de máquina y boletos, arcades, entre otros. En una ocasión, Reisuke estaba con una pelota de plástico y se lo lanza a Miawa.

-¡Mia chan! ¡Aqui te va!-y le patea la pelota.

-¡Aquí no, Rei kun!-Miawa pateando la pelota hacia Reisuke, quien la atrapa, y con una cara algo embobada.

-Rojo...-Reisuke. Miawa lo escucha y se molesta. Le deja un ojo morado.

Los 6 se encontraban juntos, comiendo hamburguesas, papas fritas, gaseosas, y hot dogs.

-Aaug.-Reisuke con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo.

-Fue tu culpa, pervertido.-Miawa molesta.-Asi que por eso me la lanzaste.-

-¡No, Mia chan! ¡Te juro que no era esa mi intención!-

-Si, claro.-Miawa.

-¡De verdad! ¡Lo siento mucho!-

-Tu y Lincoln si que se parecen.-Sabrina.-

-Pero si fue el viento.-Lincoln.

-¿Y tenias que mirar?-Rachel.

-Oigan, ya olviden ese accidente. Por cierto, lamentamos no compartir mucho con ustedes 2 todo este tiempo.-Lincoln a Miawa y Reisuke.

-No te preocupes, Lin kun.-Miawa.-Nosotros teniamos trabajo que hacer y no disponiamos de mucho tiempo.-Se acerca a Lincoln.-Sabes...a veces pienso que de que si hubieses trabajado en el restaurante de sushi, quizas nos habriamos conocido mucho mejor.-

-Pero aun podemos seguir compartiendo, Mia...chan.-Lincoln.

-No exactamente.-Miawa.-Rei kun y yo volveremos a Japón la próxima semana.-

-Nos quedaremos con mi familia.-Reisuke.-Hace tiempo que no los veo.-

-Deben extrañarte mucho, Rei kun.-Mizuki.

-¿Y tu tienes mas familiares en Kioto, Mizu chan?-Reisuke.

-Tengo a una tia y una prima.-Mizuki.-Ha tiempo que...que no las veo. Mi prima me ve como una hermana menor.-

-Esperamos vernos muy seguido cuando estudiemos en la Academia Gamer.-Reisuke.-Y por cierto, ¿donde iran a estudiar ustedes?-

-Yo a Tipton.-Rachel.

-Lincoln y yo a Excallibur.-Sabrina abrazando a Lincoln del brazo.-En Inglaterra.-

-Separados en distintas partes del mundo.-Rachel.-Ustedes 3 en Japón, ustedes 2 en Inglaterra, y yo seré la única que se quedará en Estados Unidos.-

-Pero aun nos queda un mes de vacaciones para disfrutar todos juntos.-Sabrina.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Casi lo olvido!-Lincoln.-Chicas...y tu, Reisuke. Mi papá hará una fiesta en el comedor familiar, y él me dijo que los invitara a ustedes con sus familias. Es para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.-

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!-Reisuke.-¡Y si falta comida, avisanos!-

-Mamá y Cuasimodo van a querer llevar algo para comer.-Sabrina.

-Asistiremos con mu...mucho gusto.-Mizuki.

-No estoy segura si mamá y papá van a querer ir, pero al menos Michelle, Drake y yo si nos gustaria ir.-Rachel.

Y así, pasó la semana, en donde Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Miawa y Reisuke se divirtieron todos juntos despues de las clases, ya sea en el parque, o en el Salón Verde, o en la casa Loud. Durante el dia jueves, los 6 se pasaron la tarde despues de clases jugando hasta tarde, quedando muy agotados. Durante el juego, Reisuke se quedo con la mano atorada en un buzon, por lo que trataron de sacarlo, hasta que lo lograron, aunque acabaron arruinando el buzón y se fueron corriendo.

Viernes (último día de clases):

Lincoln se levanta con mucho ánimo. Es el primero en entrar al baño, se baña y se viste adentro del baño. Estaban las hermanas Louds haciendo fila para el baño.

-¡Buenos días, Lincoln!-las hermanas Louds.

-Buenos días, chicas.-Lincoln.-¿Como despertaron? ¿Listas para el último día de clases?-

-¡Muy bien, Linky!-Lola.-¡Ese truco de dormir que me recomendó Rachel realmente me dejó perfecta para hoy!-

-¿Por que crees que te entregarán el trofeo de la estudiante linda del año?-Lana.

-Porque ya les demostre a todos que ya no soy la misma de antes.-

-Y a nosotros nos dejaron tocar para la ceremonia de graduación de la secundaria.-Luna.-Pero serán las Candies quienes toquen durante el baile de los recién graduados en la noche del sábado. Aunque me invitaron a que tocara con ellas, pero ya tengo planes con mi banda.-

-Bobby y yo tenemos planeado ser los reyes del baile.-Lori.-Se que no será facil, porque Carol también planea competir, pero...ganemos o perdamos, me sentiré alegre de bailar con Bobby una vez mas. El va a estudiar en Greant Lake, pero trataremos de mantener nuestra relación.-

-Hoy serán los últimos juegos de los equipos deportivos.-Lynn.-Pero no voy a participar en ninguno.-

-¿No?-Lincoln.-¿Por que, Lynn? Se supone que son los mas importantes para ti. Según tú, ganarlos te dará suerte para el próximo año escolar.-

-No necesito suerte para ganar. Además, aun no me recupero de esa fea caida del otro día. Será una tortura, pero lo soportare.-

-(Conociendola, participará igual, aunque se desgarre la pierna, pero al menos ya no es tan supersticiosa y mala ganadora como antes).-

-¿Y tu como te sientes hoy, hermano?-Linka y Liberty.

-Me siento de maravilla, hermanas.-Lincoln.-Como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño.-

-Es porque ayer te acostaste temprano.-Linka.

-Y ni siquiera cenaste con nosotras.-Liberty.

-Es que nos divertimos mucho ayer con las chicas...y Reisuke. De hecho, tuvimos que quedarnos un poco mas tarde, porque Reisuke se atoro la mano en un buzon. Bueno, voy a bajar a desayunar. Seguimos hablando abajo.-

Lincoln baja a desayunar. Estaban dando las noticias en la televisión:

-Y luego de estar un tiempo con sus acciones congeladas, la Corporación Paraguas a quebrado. En otras noticias, se han revelado nuevos hallazgos sobre los brujos. ¿Seran reales y no falso? ¿O seran una broma de parte de sus descubridores? ¿Existen realmente los brujos? Todo eso y mas esta noche, en nuestra sección de entrevistas. Y en otras noticias, el presidente de la Corporación Fritz, Nathan Fritz, sufrió un vergonzoso momento cuando viajó a nuestros estudios para una entrevista sobre sus ultimos juegos desarrollados, y al llegar, notó que andaba sin pantalones.-

-¿Que opinarán los Moiras de esto? Se supone que los brujos consideran revelar su existencia ante el mundo, pero que a la vez temens que se vuelva a repetir la cacería de brujas. Mejor les pregunto durante la fiesta.-

Lincoln se dirige a la cocina. Llega, y se sienta a desayunar. Nota algunos titulares del diario que sostenia Lynn sr: "Magnate fraudulento condenado a muerte por snu snu"; "Primer debate entre los candidatos a presidente, Metapod y Kakuna, termina en un duro enfrentamiento"; "Nueva moda: usar ropa interior sobre los pantalones"; "Los actores Heather y Conlin Hogan seran padres"; "Electrico10 anuncia una posible secuela de su libro "Elecciones"".

-Buenos dias, Lincoln.-Rita.-Si que dormiste mucho anoche.-

-¿Mucho ejercicio, campeon?-Lynn sr.

-Asi es, papá.-Lincoln.-Jugamos casi toda la tarde, y nos retrasamos un poco ayudando a Reisuke.-

-Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta con los Rivers, los Miyamotos y los Moiras, asi que si tienes algo que hacer despues de clases, trata de hacerlo rápido y no llegues tarde.-Rita.

-No es bueno esperar a tu cita, campeón.-Lynn sr.

-Papá, no estoy saliendo con nadie todavia.-Lincoln.

-¿Enserio?-Lynn sr.-Juraba que tenías algo con Sabrina. Como la has estado contactando mucho últimamente.-

-Solo es para algunas cosas de Excallibur (y tambien sobre magia).-

-Lincoln aun es muy joven para tener citas.-Rita.-Mejor disfruten todos como amigos, y cuando sean mas grandes, pueden pensar en citas.-

Mas tarde, los hermanos Loud fueron a sus respectivas escuelas. En la escuela primaria, el auto del director Huggins tenia escrito insultos y ademas estaba lleno de pintura azul.

-¡¿Quien hizo esto?! ¡Se aprovechan de que no puedo darles castigos mas severos en el último día de verano!-

Lincoln, Linka, Liberty, y sus hermanas menores estaban por entrar a la escuela, hasta que sale el maestro de computación corriendo.

-¡Son legales! ¡Son legales!-el maestro de computación, mientras era perseguido por unos agentes.

-¿A que se referira con que son legales?-Lincoln.

-Quizás descargó películas por internet.-Linka.

-O las compró ilegalmente.-Liberty.-Como sea, vayamos a clases.-

Las clases transcurren con normalidad.

A la hora del recreo, comenzaron a repartir anuarios. Lincoln, Linka, Liberty, Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina se ponen a ver y leer el suyo. Vieron sus fotos escolares.

-Realmente me veo mas alegre.-Lincoln recordando sus otras fotos, en las cuales salía deprimido o con una sonrisa que se notaba de lejos que era falsa.

-Saliste bien, hermano.-Linka.

-Nosotras tambien salimos hermosas.-Liberty mostrando su fotografia y la de Linka.

-Atesorare esto por toda mi vida.-Sabrina. En su foto, sale sonriendo y con su pinche en forma de luna.-¿Como me veo, Lincoln?-

-Te...-Lincoln apunto de responder, pero se acerca a Rachel.

-Primera vez que sonrio en una foto de anuario.-Rachel. En su foto, sale sonriendo.-¿Me veo linda, Lincoln?-

-...-Lincoln apunto de decir algo, pero se acerca a Mizuki.

-¿Que o...opinas, Lincoln?-Mizuki mostrandole su foto a Lincoln. Sale sonriendo y con su pinche de flor de sakura.

-Las 3 se ven hermosas.-Lincoln.

-¿Pero cual de las 3 es mejor?-Rachel.-Apuesto que la mia.-

-No. La mia es mejor.-Sabrina.-Hasta parece combinar con Lincoln.-

-Yo...yo me veo mejor.-Mizuki.

Las 3 miran a Lincoln, como si estuviesen presionandolo para que respondiera, pero justo tocó la campana.

-(Salvado por la campana).-Lincoln aliviado.

Y las clases prosiguieron con normalidad, hasta que se acercaba la hora de la última campanada y la salida. El director Huggins hace un último anuncio por micrófono.

-Atención, estudiantes. Como sabrán, hoy es el último dia de clases. Solo quiero desearles que pasen unas felices vacaciones de verano a todos. Disfruten, descansen, juguen, viajen, y aprovechen cada segundo de vacaciones que tengan. La vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla en un sofa y un televisor. Pero no se relajen demasiado. Nunca olviden estudiar. La memoria es fragil, y siempre deben mantenerla activa y ejercitando. Para aquellos que se irán a la secundaria, les deseo mis mas profundos deseos de éxito en todo lo que se propongan y...¡Aaaaagh! ¡¿Quien me salpico con pintura?! ¡Recordaré sus caras para el próximo año escolar! ¡Primero la bolsa de excremento en la puerta de mi casa, luego mi auto, y ahora esto! ¡Solo falta esa aguila calva queriendose robar mi almuerzo y...! ¡Ahí esta! ¡Largate!-escuchandose cosas lanzarse.-¡Aaaaah! ¡Esa águila me defeco en la cara!-y todos los estudiantes se rien.-¡Como sea, disfruten de sus vacaciones y no olviden vaciar sus casilleros, o todas las cosas que no se lleven, serán recicladas! ¡Quieto, águila, no me estes picoteando! ¡Aaaah! ¡No me picotees, águila!-

Comienza el conteo final para que comiencen las vacaciones.

-10.-Rusty.

-9.-Zach.

-8.-Liam.

-7.-Cookie.

-6.-Liberty.

-5.-Linka.

-4.-Sabrina.

-3.-Mizuki.

-2.-Rachel.

-1.-Lincoln. La campana toca.

-¡Llego el veranooooo!-todos celebrando. Todos se van corriendo, hasta que la maestra Johnson detiene a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, espera.-

-¿Maestra Johnson?-

-¿Puedo hablar un poco contigo?-

-...Claro. ¿Que desea?-

-Sabes, Lincoln. Me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has cambiado, desde el dia en que te conocí, hasta ahora. No solo tu. Tambien observe ese cambio en algunas compañeros tuyos. En especial en Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.-

-¡Jeje! Es que...han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día: gente nueva que he conocido, lecciones importantes que aprendí, algunos problemas, algunas peleas, elecciones buenas y malas, entre otras cosas.-

-Dime una cosa, Lincoln. ¿Como es que era tu vida antes de ese dia que te pedí trabajar con esas niñas?-

-Bueno...honestamente no me gusta mucho recordar esos días, pero supongo que debo lidiar con ellos. Antes era una vida patética: era un verdadero cobarde que no era capaz de elegir su propio camino, y mi familia me tenia de sirviente: Mis padres eran negligentes conmigo, mis hermanas me tenían de esclavo personal, y mi opinión y sentimentos no valían nada.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas. En todas las reuniones con los padres, los tuyos casi siempre se olvidaban de ti. De hecho, yo solia decirles que te encontraba deprimido en clase, pero en cada reunión actuaban como si se les olvidara y solo recordaban mas a Linka y a Liberty.-

-Puede que con lo que dije, mi familia parezca miserable, pero con el tiempo...descubrí que no eran tan malos despues de todo. Todos tenian sus sueños y metas. Solo que...tomaron decisiones equivocadas en la vida, y tenian miedo al fracaso y una cosa llevó a la otra. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero ya estamos todos en paz.-

-Que bueno que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes. Realmente me impresiona. No todas las familias suelen reconciliarse tras un conflicto. Sobretodo cuando hay conflictos de intereses de por medio, ya sea una rivalidad amorosa, una meta que uno cumplió y otro no, o de tierras o posesiones materiales que fueron dadas como herencias. Creeme o no, yo también tuve problemas con mi familia en el pasado, pero ya estamos todos bien...bueno, casi. Tengo una prima que aun está con algo de rencores. Nos hizo un retrato de mi familia y yo, siendo perseguidas por tiburones.-

-Espero que puedan hacer las pases con ella algun día. Por cierto, maestra Johnson, hay algo que aum no le he dicho a usted y que casi olvidé decirselo.-

-¿Algo que olvidaste decirme a mi?-

-Asi es. Maestra Johnson...muchas gracias por todo. De no ser por usted, creo que jamás habria conocido a mis mejores amigas.-

-¿Por que me das las gracias, Lincoln? Ese favor que te pedí hace tiempo fue meramente opcional. Fuiste tu quien dio el primer paso. Recuerdo que la primera vez que te lo pedí, tu decias que daba igual si aprobabas o no y que nada iba a cambiar, pero al final, decidiste intentarlo. Asi que agradecete a ti mismo por no rendirte en buscar un cambio en tu vida.-

-...Comprendo, maestra Johnson. Aun asi le quiero dar las gracias por darme ese favor, en lugar de solo reprobarme. Fue como una oportunidad mas, cuando creía que no tenia esperanza de que pudiera cambiar mi vida.-

-No hay de que. Es el deber de una maestra, apoyar y ayudar a sus alumnos. Puedes irte, Lincoln.-

-Adiós, maestra Johnson. Quizas la visite algun día.-y se va.

"Elecciones. La vida siempre está llena de ellas. Siempre existe mas de una elección a tomar en toda la vida. Algunas elecciones en la vida son muy faciles de escoger, otras muy dificiles, y otras las consideramos tan insignificantes que escogimos una sin considerar las otras. Existe elecciones en todo, aun cuando creemos que no tenemos elección. Si por ejemplo nos amenazan con reprobarnos, cualquiera diria que no tenemos elección, pero existe la elección de aceptar esa amenaza, o aceptar la reprobación. O si nos amenazan con castigarnos si no ayudamos a nuestras hermanas. Podemos ayudar a nuestras hermanas, o podemos tomar el castigo, o podemos escaparnos, sabiendo que eso podria traer consecuencias peores. A veces, es facil saber que elegir ante una situación, pero a veces...no sabemos que hacer en otras situaciones. A veces no sabemos que eleccion sera la correcta, o que elección será la mas indicada, aun por mas que la analicemos. De manera muy notoria o muy sutil, siempre habra un beneficio y una consecuencia por cada elección tomada. Y cuando estamos ante una situación así, solo nos queda confiar en nuestro instinto y arriesgarnos. Pero lo mas importante, elijamos lo que elijamos, es que debemos seguir adelante, aun cuantas consecuencias derivaron de esa elección mal tomada. Sinceramente hay cosas de las que me enorgullezco, pero tambien hay cosas de las que me arrepiento. Pero bueno. Ya no puedo seguir lamentandome. Solo puedo seguir de pie y avanzar. Si me preguntaran si en general, estoy conforme con las cosas que he hecho, diria que si...Tal vez no a un 100%."

Lincoln caminaba por los pasillos. Observa a algunos estudiantes vaciando sus casilleros. Se veian cosas como: cuadernos, libros, reglas, lapices, bolsas, frascos, notas, fotografías, juguetes, microscopios, revistas con mujeres y hombres con poca ropa, bolsas con contenido blanco, cuchillos, ballestas, una pistola, un esqueleto, una H de un auto, entre otras cosas. Lincoln sale de la escuela. Estaban Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Linka, Liberty, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Miawa y Reisuke esperandolos afuera. También habia llegado Vanzilla, con Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn esperandolo. Todos estaban con una sonrisa, mirando a Lincoln. También llegó Silverfly posandose sobre Vanzilla.

"Pero...diria que al final valieron la pena despues de todo."

Lincoln se va con sus amigos y hermanas.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-Rachel.-Nos tenias preocupados a todos.-

-Parece que olvidaste algo, o te quedaste hablando con alguien.-Sabrina.

-Ya subanse todos.-Lori.-Literalmente tenemos que dejar todo listo para la fiesta de esta tarde.-

-¡Jeje! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar.-Lincoln yendo con sus hermanas y amigos y subiendose a Vanzilla.

Mas tarde, ya anocheciendo, en el restaurante familiar, la fiesta que organizaron Rita y Lynn sr estaba comenzando. Chunk estaba haciendo de guardia y viendo quien tenia invitaciones y quien no.

-¿Nombre, amigo?-

-Soy Electrico10.-

-No está en la lista.-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lo siento, amigo, pero no puedes entrar.-

-¡¿Como que no puedo entrar?! ¡Soy Electrico10!-

-No estas en la lista. Deja pasar a lo demas.-y lo saca de la fila.

Dentro del restaurante, estaban las familias Louds, Rivers, Miyamotos, y Moiras reunidas. Tambien estaban entre los otros invitados los Casagrande, Drake y Josh, Reisuke, los Akatsuki, Nezumiiro y sus hijos quienes eran unos gemelos niña y niño de 5 años con cabello blanco y negro respectivamente, Logan, las Candies, Cuasimodo, Maruja, la banda de Luna, Maggie y Goro, Mei y Alexander, Albert y Mirtle, los Caelestic y Reena, y Ruth y los Louds de Hammer Woods.

Lincoln se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba a los invitados conversar entre ellos.

-Nunca habia escuchado de esos platillos, señor Cuasimodo.-Misa a Cuasimodo.

-¿Le llaman la atencioooón?-Cuasimodo con su sonrisa intimidante.-Han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y en los Moiras.-

-Muy extravagante.-Rosa Casagrande. Prueba un platillo.-Pero esta muy bueno. ¿Que es?-

-Soup a la aracne.-

-Asi que quieren iniciar un negocio de mimos.-Luan a Maggie y Goro.

-Fue idea de Maggie.-Goro.-Al final me quedaré en este pueblo, por un tiempo mas. Mamá solo pudo encontrar trabajo en Greant Lake, pero le insistí que me dejara quedarme con papá.-

-Quiero comenzar a ganar algo de dinero extra, aparte de la mesada de mi madre, asi que quiero comenzar con un negocio de mimos para cumpleaños emo góticos. Y tu sabes mas que yo sobre el tema.-

-Bien. Les puedo dar algunas clases de actuación.-Luan.

-Oye, Luan.-Lana.-¿Podrias darme unos consejos? Quisiera abrir un taller de bicicletas, pero no se nada de negocios.-

-Yo puedo darte algunos consejos.-Rachel. Comienza a hablarle y explicarle algunas cosas sobre negocios. Luan y Maggie también toman apuntes. Michael y Tatchel River la escuchan desde una cierta distancia, y ambos estaban impresionados por todo lo que decia Rachel, sobretodo Michael.

-¿Sorprendido?-Ludwick a Michael.

-¡Moira! ¡No me asuste así, fenómeno!-Michael.-Pero la verdad si. Siempre creí que Rachel era una holgazana y malcriada, pero estoy impresionado de cuanto sabe de administración y negocios.-

-Las manzanas no caen tan lejos del árbol. A veces los hijos nos llegan a impresionar de la manera menos esperada.-

-Pero es que realmente nunca esperé nada de Rachel. ¿Por que cuando eramos ricos, nunca me demostró sus talentos?-

-Quizas la presionabas demasiado. O puede que si lo haya demostrado en mas de una ocasión, pero jamás te diste cuenta. Se aprende mas de los hijos escuchandolos y compartiendo con ellos, que con solo observarlos. El otro día tenia que hacer unos cálculos, y ella sola los hizo por mi sin que se lo pidiera. Tiene mucho talento esa chica. Pero no tanto como mis hijas.-

-Rachel...-Michael aun sorprendido y mirándola.

-Papá.-Michelle llegando con Drake.-Hay algo que he querido decirte. Como la nueva dueña de la Corporación River, yo le daré un nuevo significado al apellido River. Se acabaron esos tiempos en donde eramos recordador como una familia de víboras traiciones, discriminatorias, y maltratadoras. Esa tradición de la familia la voy a terminar de una vez por todas. Y lo voy a hacer con sin tu ayuda.-

-...Michael mirando a Michelle.-...Haz lo que quieras, Michelle. La empresa ya es legalmente tuya y el título de los Rivers se desintegro. Yo soy solo un viejo perdedor que vive a expensas de su hija mayor.-

-Papá. Deberias hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar de actitud. No somos ricos, pero aun somos una familia. Y aprecio algunas cosas que me enseñaste, pero es momento de cambiar. De dejar atrás el pasado y todas las cosas malas que hicieron nuestra familia, para volver a empezar de nuevo, pero mejor de lo que fueron nuestros antecesores. Y si no vas a hacer nada para reformar a la familia River, al menos dignate a ser un buen padre para Rachel alguna vez en tu vida.-

-...-Michael mirando a Michelle.-...¿Tienes otra cosa que decirme?-

-...Tengo retraso.-Michelle. Michael se queda con los ojos abiertos.-Me hare mañana los examenes para estar segura de lo que puede ser.-y se va.

Josh es vencido en un juego de arcade por Riza Miyamoto.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Conoce la combinacion exacta para el golpe mortal!-Josh.

-Por supuesto.-Riza.-Jugaba a estos juegos desde los 8 años. Me sé todas las combinaciones de botones para los ataques mas poderosos.-

-Que interesante descubrimiento, Celeste.-Albert a Celeste.

-¿Estas seguro de no querer acompañarme denuevo, Albert?-Celeste.

-Extrañaré trabajar en las excavaciones, pero voy a pasar el resto de mis dias recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi familia.-

-Cuentame mas de ese descubrimiento, Celeste.-Mirtle.

-Segun las escrituras de las tablillas de esas ruinas, lo que supuestamente estaria encerrada en esa isla mitológica, seria la diosa de la oscuridad Giluvia. Y si llega a ser liberada, sería el fin de nuestro mundo.-

-Me gusta esta parte, Otani.-Monty Moira leyendo una novela ligera escrita por Otani.

-Gracias. ¿Te digo como es que se me ocurrio?-

-Adelante.-Monty. Otani se lo dice, y Monty estaba riendose con cara de pervertido.

-Asi que ustedes 2 estan saliendo.-Maruja a Alexander y Mei.-Que hermoso es ver a 2 jóvenes expresando su amor sin temor. Diganme, ¿ya han tenido relaciones?-y al decir eso, Mei se sonroja, y Alexander saca gaseosa por la nariz.

-Oiga, ¿no cree que es algo precipitado para que hagan eso?-Hector a Maruja.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?-Maruja.-Cuando era joven, mi pareja me ofrecia una elegante cena, una deliciosa caja de bombones, y un relajante baño de rosas. Y luego yo le ofrecia una calida relación. Las relaciones son hermosas. Sobretodo cuando hay amor verdadero. A veces, me relaciono yo sola.-

-¡Yo tambien!-Ricochet llegando. Se sienta al lado de Goro.

-¡Pero que hermosos niños tienes!-Frida apretandoles las mejillas a Shiro y Kuro.-Te ves muy joven para ser madre.-

-Lo cierto es que...fui madre a los 15.-

-¡¿A los 15?! ¿Fue muy dificil para ti?-

-Mis padres me echaron de casa, cuando se enteraron. Habria terminado quizas donde, de no ser por los Akatsuki. Me trataron y me consideran como parte de su familia.-

-¡Jijijiji!-Wendy jugando con Carlos.

-¡Espera a que te atrape!-Carlos persiguiendo a Wendy, y pasando a llevar sin querer a Lana, haciendo que le tire una hamburgesa a Lola y le ensucie el vestido.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mi vestido!-Lola.

-¡Llegaron los Amigos de Johnny!-Lisa.-¡Asi que aceptaron la invitación que les envié!-y los recibe en la puerta.

-Les advertí que tarde o temprano iban a caer.-Ruth a los Louds de Hammer Woods.-Siempre te he dicho que las mentiras siempre seran descubiertas, Rito.-

-No quiero oir tus sermones, tia Ruth.-Rito.-Ni siquiera se por que vinimos a esta fiesta.-

-Rito, Lynna. Si quieren mejorar sus vidas, deberian hacerlo de una forma mas honesta y sin trampas. Los estafadores siempre acabarán descubiertos. Deberian aprender a darles un mejor ejemplo a sus hijos.-

-Mira esto.-Ron Andy mostrándole unos dibujos a Linka.

-¡Están hermosos, Ron Andy!-Linka.

-¡Los hice para ti!-

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-Lo agitas de esta forma y...¡Wa La!-Logan enseñandole a Liberty una bola de nieve.

-¡Wow, Logan!-Liberty impresionada.-¡Parece mágica! ¡Es como si fuera la grabación de un paisaje!-

-Es parte de una colección exclusiva de bolas de nieve de edición limitada en Rusia. Papá las colecciona y me regala algunas.-

Entre otras cosas, tambien se veian a Leni, Carlota y Gina comparando y hablando de ropa de moda; Lucy, Casandra, Ashley, y Haiiku hablando de poemas; Lori y Bobby hablando con Carol, Becky, Alexandra, Chazz, y otros chicos de entre 16-18 años; La banda de Luna y las Candies tocando juntos.

En un momento dado, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki, Sabrina, Miawa y Reisuke estaban reunidos en una mesa, comiendo papas fritas y gaseosa.

-Y salimos de la primaria.-Rachel.

-Y...y comenzaron las vacaciones de verano.-Mizuki.

-Y nosotros ni siquiera vamos a la escuela pública.-Reisuke.

-Aun asi, la escuela en casa no es facil.-Miawa.

-Aunque la mayoria no le gusta ir a la escuela, en el fondo se llega a extrañar.-Sabrina.-La convivencia con los compañeros que solo ves en la escuela, los clubes, algunos maestros.-

-Y en nuestro caso, comenzaremos la secundaria.-Lincoln.-Se que la secundaria será todo un reto. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn ya me han hablado de ella. Dicen que es como otro mundo.-

-Primaria, secundaria, todo es lo mismo.-Rachel.-Bravucones, profesores dementes, y almuerzos asquerosos. Y sin olvidar que si eres nuevo, cualquier cosa estúpida que hagas, te marcará por siempre, hasta que salgas de la escuela.-

-Bueno. Sea como sea, debemos estar preparados para afrontar nuestra próxima vida escolar.-Lincoln.-Por cierto, Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina. Quisiera hablar algo con ustedes.-

-Vamos, Rei kun.-Miawa levantándose.

-Espera, Mia chan. Quiero saber de que hablaran.-Reisuke. Miawa lo levanta de un tirón.

-Dije, dejemoslos a solas.-con cara seria. Reisuke se asusta y la sigue.-Debemos dejar que hablen en privado.-

-¿De...de que quieres hablarnos, Lincoln?-Mizuki.

-Escuchen, Rachel, Mizuki, y Sabrina. Yo...a las 3 las quiero con todo mi corazón. Será doloroso tener que distanciarnos una vez que tengamos que irnos a las secundaria en las que cada uno estudiará. Yo las aprecio tal como son. Y tal como aprendí de varias personas, tambien aprendí cosas de ustedes: Rachel, de ti, aprendí lo que es tener amor propio y no dejarse pisotear por nadie. Mizuki, de ti, aprendí lo que es la humildad y que apesar de todo, no deberia tener rencores, mucho menos con mi familia. Y Sabrina, de ti aprendí que en ciertas situaciones, no podia dejar que mis sentimientos me dominasen y que debia actuar mas por la lógica que por el instinto. Además, las 3 son mis primeras amigas. Y se que las 3 tienen sentimientos hacia mi. Y no me malinterpreten. Las 3 me gustan, pero no como novias. Lo siento, pero yo todavia no quiero tener nada serio con alguna de ustedes. Por el momento, solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.-

-...-Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina. Parecian que les habia dolido, pero luego sonrien.

-...No te preocupes.-Rachel.-No quiero obligarte a estar atado conmigo.-

-...De todas maneras creo que mamá tiene razón.-Sabrina.-Aun es pronto para pensar en novios.-

-...Tranquilo, Lincoln.-Mizuki.-Yo...yo no tengo problemas con que sigamos siendo amigos.-

-De todas maneras te iras lejos.-Rachel.-Asi que dudo que pudieramos haber mantenido una relación a distancia.-

-Pero dejame decirte que mis sentimientos aun no han cambiado.-Sabrina.-Pero aun así, me conformare con que seamos amigos.-

-¿Entonces no hay problemas?-Lincoln.

-Claro que no. No dejare que solo por un chico, nuestra amistad se destruya.-

-Rachel tiene razón.-Sabrina.-Ademas, los sentimientos pueden perdurar por siempre, como también acabarse en algún momento.-

-Pe...pero el amor verdadero perdura mas allá del tiempo y el espacio.-Mizuki.-¡No...no se como, pero haré que te fijes en mi, Lincoln!-Sonrojada.

-Ya somos 2.-Rachel.

-3.-Sabrina.-Entonces veamos que dirá el futuro sobre nosotras. Quizas te guste alguna de nosotras, o quizas nuestros sentimientos cambien, pero pase lo que pase, seremos amigos por siempre.-

-Amigos por siempre.-Rachel.

-A...amigos por siempre.-Mizuki.

Los 4 se toman de las manos y se juntan en un circulo con la cabeza agachada. Juntas sus manos.

-¡Hey! ¡Mia chan!-Lincoln.-¡Rei kun! ¡Ustedes también unanse!-

-¿Un pacto de amistad?-Miawa.-Casi senti que se habian olvidado de mi.-

-¡Yo si le entro!-Reisuke.

-¡Amigos por siempre!-los 6 juntando sus manos, balanceandolas y elevandolas hacia arriba.

-¡Hey, ponganse para la foto, chicos!-Rita llegando con una cámara.

Los 6 se abrazan y sonrien, posando para la foto. Posteriormente, se empiezan a ver diferentes fotografias de la fiesta: Lincoln con Rachel (Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla); Lincoln y Mizuki paralizada y colorada; Lincoln y Sabrina (esta fue mas directa y le dio un beso en la boca); Lincoln con Miawa y Reisuke (este ultimo se resbaló y se llevó a Lincoln consigo al suelo); Lincoln con Maggie, Goro y Ricochet (este último le hace conejos a Lincoln y a Goro); Lincoln y Mei en una pose de Kung Fu; Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina posando como las chicas superpoderosas; Lisa con los Amigos de Johnny (Lisa sale bailando); Lana y Lola (Ambas se embarraron la cara con pastel); Lucy junto a las Haiiku, Maggie, Goro, Ricochet, y las hermanas Moiras con expresión gótica; Lincoln junto a Linka y Liberty abrazados; Lincoln junto a Linka, Ronnie Anne y Ron Andy, mirandose como si estuviesen mirandose a un espejo; Lynn siendo derrotada por Miawa; Lynn felicitando a Miawa; Liberty y Logan posando como patinadores; Linka y Ron Andy (Linka le da un beso a Ron Andy en la mejilla); Luan y Maggie (Luan haciéndole una sonrisa con los dedos a Maggie, mientras esta le hace una expresión triste); Rachel y Michelle abrazadas; Michelle y Drake mejilla con mejilla; Josh siendo humillado en un videojuego por Riza; los Miyamotos juntos; los River juntos; Los Moiras juntos; Leni, Carlota y Gina posando como los Angeles de Charlie; Luna y Candice tocando espalda con espalda; Lily y Leon; Abraham y Reena abrazados; Luna y Sam besandose; Monty y Otani emborrachados; Maruja dandole un agarron a Albert; Lori y Carol juntas y posando; los Loud de Hammer Woods amargados (excepto Loni); Albert y Mirtle abrazados; los Akatsukis junto a Reisuke, Nezumiiro, Shiro y Kuro; Candice, Candace y Candela posando como los 3 simios (no veo, no escucho y no hablo); Ronnie Anne y Sid posando como Men in Black; Los Alex como Tono y Ritmo; Alexander Mei tomados de la mano; los Louds juntos; los Casagrande juntos; Lincoln, Rachel, Ricochet, Los Alex, el gran Johnny, Candice, Mei, Reena y Abraham juntos con una pulsera con la imagen de la luna creciente; Logan y Candace con unas pulseras con la imagen de la luna meguante; Candela y Goro con unas pulseras con la imagen de la luna nueva; Linka y Ron Andy con chaquetas con dragon y tigre respectivamente; Liberty bailando el robot; Michelle, Nathan Fritz y Victor Virox sosteniendo una brujula; Lincoln y Mizuki con cintillos con orejas de conejo y zorro respectivamente; y en la última foto salen Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina quedandose dormidos y abrazados entre los 4.

En algun tiempo despues, se ven todas esa fotos en un álbum de fotos, en la que ademas, habian otras fotos, como Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina en la playa. Lincoln estaba viendo las fotos del álbum. Saca una foto del álbum, en la que sale haciendo un cosplay de Moonlight, junto a Rachel (en un cosplay de Ultragirl), Mizuki (de Astral) y Sabrina (de Shiny Witch), y la guarda en una caja. Toma una maleta y la caja, y se va de su habitación, mientras Silverfly lo sigue. Se reune afuera de su casa con Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina.

-Lamento la tardanza, chicas.-Lincoln.-Me quedé pegado mirando fotografías.-

-Llegas casi a tiempo.-Sabrina.

-Asi que...-Rachel.-Este es el adiós.-

-...-Mizuki casi llorando.

-No es un adiós para siempre, sinó un hasta pronto.-Lincoln.-Seguiremos en contacto. Y trataremos de visitarlas.-

-(Llorando) ¡Voy a extrañarlos, chicos!-Mizuki.

-No llores, Mizuki.-Lincoln abrazandola.-Les prometo a ti y a Rachel que hablaremos todos los días, si es que se puede. O los fines de semana. Pero nunca dejaremos de contactarles.-

-Lincoln...-Mizuki aun con los ojos lagrimientos.-...¡Buena suerte en Excallibur!-

-Buena suerte en la Academia Gamer, Mizuki.-

-Y buena suerte en Tipton, Rachel.-Sabrina a Rachel.

-Cuidense ustedes 2.-Rachel sonriendo.-Y les advierto que si rompen esa promesa, yo misma ire por ustedes, y les daré de patadas.-

Llega el vehiculo de Ludwick.

-Ya llegó papá.-Sabrina.-Es hora Lincoln.-tomando las cajas. Lincoln toma las maletas.

-Rachel, Mizuki.-Lincoln.-Pase lo que pase, nunca se rindan en sus sueños. Si se equivocan en algo, solo sigan adelante.-

-Yo deberia decirles eso.-Rachel. Abraza a Lincoln.-Cuidate, chico de grandes toronjas.-

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Lincoln.-Mizuki abrazando a Lincoln.

Lincoln y Sabrina se despiden una última vez de de Rachel y Mizuki, como tambien de la familia Loud. Ambos se suben a la carroza funebre de los Moira, y el vehículo se pone en marcha.

-Bueno, solos tu y yo.-Sabrina abrazando a Lincoln.-Te espera una nueva vida entre los brujos, Lincoln. No te preocupes por nada. Cualquier cosa te ayudaré.-

-Te lo agradezco, Sabrina. Espero que no sea tan duro y pueda adaptarme rápido.-

-Te adaptaras bien. Hay algo que no te he dicho, y es que el cabello blanco es un color muy atractivo para las brujas.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si no te molesta, quisiera que fingieras ser mi novio ante mis amigos de Inglaterra.-

-Pero van a notar que somos amigos, Sabrina.-

-¿Has oído hablar de los amigos con ventaja?-

-No. ¿Que es eso? ¿Ventaja de que?-

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos.-

Fin.

Elecciones:

1.-Final Alternativo (Rachel).

2.-Final Alternativo (Mizuki).

3.-Final Alternativo (Sabrina).

4.-Epílogo.


	38. Epílogo

Epílogo

5 años después:

En la tarde, en la mansión Moira, una ya crecida Wendy Moira de unos 12 años estaba leyendo una revista de moda. Nota que la chimenea destella un fulgor verde, del cual salen un adolescente Lincoln Loud de 17 años, acompañado por una adolescente Sabrina Moira, quienes visten del uniforme de Excallibur, con unos sombreros negros con franja purpura. Silverfly estaba sobre la cabeza de Lincoln.

-Por fin en casa.-Lincoln.

-Asi que consideras esta mansión como tu casa.-Sabrina.-

-Bueno, no precisamente en mi casa, pero si en Royal Woods.-

-¡Sabrina! ¡Lincoln!-Wendy abrazando a los 2 adolescentes.-¡Llamare a mamá y a papá y a los señores Loud! ¡Jijijijiji!-

-¡Espera, Wendy!-Lincoln.-No los llames todavia. Quiero darles una sorpresa yo mismo.-

-¡Sabrina! ¡Lincoln!-Gina, Cassandra, y una veinteañera Ashley llegando justo en el momento. Las 3 abrazan a Lincoln.

-Ya estaban comenzando a preocuparnos.-Ludwick llegando junto a Letizia.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, papá.-Sabrina.-Nos tardamos porque Lincoln aun no llegaba. Resultó que se quedó sin papel en el baño.-

-¡Sabrina!-Lincoln algo avergonzado.

-Ya estas todo un hombre, muchacho.-Monty llegando. Le susurra al oído.-¿Y pudiste disfrutar de una buena noche de graduación?-

-Pues...-

-¿De que estan hablando los 2?-Letizia mirandolos con los ojos entreabiertos.

-¡Nada!-Lincoln y Monty con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Despues le cuento, Monty.-Lincoln susurrandole a Monty.

Al rato, Lincoln y los Moiras estaban cenando. Habian ranas, murciélagos, grillos, lagartijas, ojos, entre otras cosas. Wendy saca una rana de chocolate pero esta se va, y Wendy comienza a perseguirlo.

-Quede traumado con estas cosas por probar una de sabor vómito.-Lincoln dandole una caja a Wendy.

-¡Tienes que estar atento por cual comes, Lincoln! ¡Jijijijijiji!-Wendy.-Ah, una de chocolate.-

-¿Y como les fue en la fiesta de graduación?-

-Estuvo divertida.-Lincoln.-Aunque nuestra casa tuvo que devolver el trofeo, porque sorprendieron a un chico de nuestra casa espiando en los camerines. Ganamos por 3 puntos, y nos quitaron 5 por la travesura.-

-Esa historia me resulta muy familiar.-Monty mirando a Ludwick.

-Pero aun asi disfrutamos de la fiesta.-Sabrina.-Sobretodo nosotros, que nos graduamos un año antes.-

-La fiesta estuvo divertida.-Lincoln.-comida deliciosa, juegos, competencias, bailes.-

-Y Lincoln y yo participamos en el concurso de rey y reina del baile, pero quedamos en tercer lugar. Aun asi fue divertido.-

-Y Sabrina...-Maruja.-¿Tuviste relaciones con Lincoln?-y Lincoln y Sabrina escupen.

-¡Mamá, no empiece!-Letizia.

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Tu si lo hiciste con tu esposo después de la graduación!-Maruja.

-Y hablando de graduación.-Ludwick.-¿Que harás ahora, Lincoln? ¿Irás a la Universidad Prometheus? ¿O irás a Edén, Vanhallan, Karma, Anubis o a Kaguya?-

-Me tomaré un año sabático antes de ir a la universidad.-Lincoln.-Quiero tomarme un año para estudiar y prepararme bien para la Prueba de Selección Universitaria Mágica. Luego decidire a cual estudiar, si es que me alcanza el puntaje.-

-Yo también me tomaré un año sabático.-Sabrina.-Se a cual universidad ir, pero quiero prepararme bien.-

-Eso es bueno. Tienen 17 años despues de todo.-Ludwick.-¿Y a que hora volverás a casa, Lincoln? Tu familia estará feliz de verte.-

-Regresare mañana, señor Moira.-Lincoln.-Ya es muy tarde, y queremos aprovechar el día completo mañana.-

-Vayan a la habitación mas alta.-Maruja.-Allí lo podran hacer sin que nadie los oiga.-y Lincoln y Sabrina se ponen colorados.

-¡Mamá, basta!-Letizia.

A la mañana siguiente, Lincoln y Sabrina estaban saliendo de la mansión Moira. Lincoln cargaba unas maletas.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-Sabrina.-¿No fuiste tu, quien pidió que nos reunieramos temprano?-

-Lo siento.-Lincoln.-Es que estaba revisando mis maletas para ver si no se me quedaba algo.-

-Te dije que lo hicieras antes de acostarte.-

-Bueno, ya estoy listo. Vamonos, antes de que se nos haga mas tarde. Quiero aprovechar de hacer otras paradas, aparte de mi casa, antes de reunirnos con ellas.-

-Tienes razón. No quiero imaginarme como se pondrán esas 2 si se enfadan.-

Lincoln y Sabrina se suben a la carroza fúnebre de los Moiras. Conducen mientras observan las calles de Royal Woods.

-El tiempo si que ha pasado aqui.-Lincoln.-Se nota que muchas cosas cambiaron en tan solo 5 años.-

-El pueblo ha crecido.-Sabrina.-Escuché que tuvieron un gran crecimiento económico.-

-Allí estaba el restaurante franco mexicano Jean Juan. Ahora lo convirtieron en una bolera. Me pregunto si el viejo Flipp aun seguira haciendo de las suyas o el inspector de sanidad ya lo clausuro.-

-Espero que aun esté el Salon Verde. Me gustaria volver a jugar allí como cuando eramos niños.-

-Aun sigue. Mei me contó que ahora Alexander y Alexandra son los dueños.-

-Y hablando de tu amiga y maestra, ¿como está ella?-

-Lo último que supe, es que su familia se mudó a Detroit, pero ella prefirio quedarse aquí, administrando el restaurante. Tiene nuevos empleados. Me dijo que cuando regresara, que peleara con ella para evaluar si he entrenado como corresponde.-

-Quisiera ver como te aplasta la cara, para así curarte las heridas, como en el incidente de los duendes.-

-No me recuerdes eso, por favor.-

Lincoln y Sabrina llegaron a la casa Loud. Apenas llegan, se bajan de la carroza, y tocan la puerta. Lincoln recoge el diario, leyendo algunos titulares: "Presidente Metapod firma tratado con los brujos", "Arqueologo de 17 años descubre la Atlantida", "Gato del presidente frances Agreste se defeca en plena entrevista", "Las Candies regresan luego de gira mundial", "Científica Lisa Loud recupera su título de científica, a cambio de contribuir con buenas causas".

-Que bueno que Lisa ya pudo recuperar su título de científica.-Lincoln.

Abren la puerta. Era una ya crecida Lily de unos 7 años.

-¿Hermano?-Lily.

-Hola, Lily. Si que has crecido.-

-¡Hermano!-Lily abrazando a Lincoln.

-¿Quien es, Lily?-una voz. Era Rita llegando junto a Lynn sr.

-¡Lincoln!-emocionados.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-Lincoln abrazando a sus padres.

-Buen día, señoe y señora Loud.-Sabrina.

-Hola, Sabrina.-Rita.

-¿Como te va, Sabrina?-Lynn sr.

-Muy bien, señor Loud.-Sabrina.

-¡Lincoln!-unas voces bajando en estampida. Eran las hermanas Louds, quienes abrazan a Lincoln, cayéndose todos al piso. Ellas tambien estaban crecidas y cambiadas...aunque Lynn seguia plana.

-¡Yo también estoy feliz de verlas, chicas!-Lincoln abrazandolas con algo de incomodidad, ya que estaban todas sobre él.

Al rato, estaban todos juntos desayunando en el comedor. Estaba un cuadro de Lincoln, Sabrina y otros chicos de Excallibur en su graduación.

-Un año antes, Lincoln.-Rita.-Te felicito, hijo.-

-Yo todavia no puedo acostumbrarme con estas cosas de los brujos.-Lynn sr.

-Yo si.-una Lucy de 14 años asustando a todos.-Yo también soy bruja.-

-¡Que deliciosas son estas cosas!-Una Lana de 12 años comiendo de una caja.

-No has cambiado en nada, Lana.-Lincoln.-Por cierto ten cuidado. Esas cosas literalmente tienen todos los sabores del mundo. No vayas a comer una de moco o vómito o de caca.-

-Solo la alientas a seguir comiendo, Lincoln.-Una Lola de 12 años.-Mas vale que también hayas traido algo para mi. Algo seguro que no me haga vomitar.-

-Si quieres te llevaré en escoba a donde quieras.-Lincoln.-¿Y que hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Que hicieron mientras no estaba?-

-Bobby me pidio matrimonio.-Lori mostrandole un anillo de compromiso.-Me lo pidio justo en plena graduación ante todos. Aunque lo que casi arruino el momento, fue que a Bobby se le cayeron los pantalones por usar un cinturón estropeado y mordido.-

-¿Y donde será la boda?-

-En Greant Lake, pero la fiesta lo haremos en Royal Woods. Espero que no faltes, hermano.-

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿Y tu Leni?-

-Loni y yo también nos graduamos un año antes y ahora abrimos una linea de moda.-Leni mostrandole unas imagenes de ropas de diferentes estilos que recuerdan a las hermanas Louds y sus talentos.-Tambien me base en los brujos. Como están de moda últimamente. Espero que les guste lo que hice para ustedes.-

-En mi caso...nuestra banda no duro mucho.-Luna.

-¿No? ¿Por que?-Lincoln.

-El negocio de la fama y el espectáculo. Al final no logramos ser tan famosos, pero aun seguimos juntos tocando de vez en cuando en algun bar. En mi caso, estoy estudiando para ser profesora de música. Quiero transmitirles el espíritu de la música a las nuevas generaciones.-

-Eso se oye genial.-Sabrina.

-¿Y aun sigues con Sam?-Lincoln.

-Nos dimos un tiempo.-Luna.-Es que tuvimos una pelea fuerte en el que nos dijimos de todo.-

-Yo por mi parte, aun sigo en la comedia.-Luan.-Me dedico a hacer stand up en bares, de payasa en fiestas y en hospitales, y la escuela de payasos me ofreció un puesto como maestra de bromas avanzadas. Y Maggie y Goro abrieron una cafeteria gótica. De vez en cuando hago rutinas de mimo.-

-Aun sigo en equipos locales.-Lynn.-Pero vendran unos cazatalentos para evaluarme y quizas pueda entrar a equipos de mayor categoria.-

-Cierto, ¿al final que deporte escogiste?-Lincoln.

-Elegí...-

-Yo aun sigo en mi negocio funebre.-Lucy asustando a Lynn.-También como psíquica y espiritista. Los libros de Cassandra me han ayudado mucho.-

-¡Lucy, aun seguía hablando!-Lynn molesta.

-Yo por mi parte he estado dibujando un comic. Ha ganado mucha fama.-Linka.

-Lo se.-Lincoln sacando un comic.-Tengo uno de tus ejemplares.-

-Aunque no se por que se me hizo que la protagonista si estaba enamorada de su propio hermano.-Sabrina. Linka se puso un poco nerviosa.

-No, no. Ella dijo que es él muy importante para ella, porque lo quiere mucho.-

-Mira mis fotografias, hermano.-Liberty mostrandole un albun de fotos.-Las saqué cuando viaje con el abuelo a México.-

-Estan hermosas.-Lincoln revisando las fotos.

-Por cierto, Sabrina.-Liberty.-¿Es verdad que existe una fuente de la juventud en una ciudad Maya?-

-¿Quien sabe?-Sabrina bebiendo jugo.

-Mi negocio de taller de bicicletas va muy bien.-Lana.-Desde que colocaron esa rampa mal hecha que mis clientes han aumentado.-

-Y por mi parte, estoy cada vez mas cerca de ser una patinadora profesional.-Lola.-Aunque por el momento me estoy recuperando de una lesión.-

-Eso es bueno, chicas. ¿Y tu Lisa? Vi en las noticias que recuperaste tu título de científica.-

-Afirmativo, unidad fraterna masculina.-una Lisa de 10 años.-Pero a cambio, me deben vigilar en todo momento que practique alguna ciencia y contribuir con la investigación de nuevas fuentes de energia. Afortunadamente el mundo de la magia ha ampliado nuestros horizontes.-

-¿Y que hay de ti, Lily?-Lincoln a Lily.-¿Tienes algun hobby o sueño?-

-El baile.-Lily.-Quiero aprender todos los estilos del mundo y abrir una academia de baile.-

-Me gusta ese sueño, chica.-Sabrina.

-¿Y que hay de ustedes 2?-Rita.-¿Estan saliendo?-

-Salimos durante un tiempo.-Lincoln.

-Pero al final decidimos ser solo amigos.-Sabrina.

-Crei que eran novios.-Lynn sr.

-Señora Loud.-Sabriba.-Sus libros si han tenido fama últimamente en el mundo de los brujos.-

-Bueno. Le debo toda mi inspiración a Lincoln y las cosas que nos contaba de su estadía en Excallibur.-

-¿En serio?-Sabrina a Lincoln.-¿Le contaste también la vez en que te hiciste un autocalzon chino en el juego de escobas de octavo grado?-

-No. Cuentame.-Rita interesada.

-¡Sabrina!-Lincoln avergonzado, mientras la familia Loud se ríe.

Mas tarde, Lincoln y Sabrina salen de la casa Loud. Se quedaron esperando a las afueras de la escuela primaria.

-Que recuerdos.-Lincoln mirando la escuela.-Y pensar que era un simple chiquillo con baja autoestima y ahora todo un brujo prodigio.-

-Pudiste haber entrado a la universidad con esas cartas de recomendacion que hicieron los maestros.-Sabrina.

-Si, pero...quiero probarme a mi mismo de lo que puedo ser capaz. ¿Para que conformarse con sacar el mínimo de aprobación, cuando tambien puedes ir por el máximo?-

-Siempre tan humilde.-Sabrina.-Es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti.-

-...-Lincoln sonriendo.-...¿Aun te gusto, cierto?-

-¿Tu que crees? Pero aun no me doy por vencida.-

-Yo tampoco.-una voz. Era una adolescente Rachel de 17 años.-¿Como están, raritos mágicos?-

-¡Rachel!-Lincoln y Sabrina abrazando a Rachel.

-¡No se olviden de mi!-otra voz. Era una adolescente Mizuki de 17 años llegando.

-¡Mizuki!-Lincoln, Rachel y Sabrina. Entre los 4 se abrazan en forma circular.

-¡Si que las extrañamos, chicas!-Lincoln.

-Lamentamos habernos perdido sus graduaciones.-Sabrina.-Bueno, vayamos a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos y luego hablamos.-

Al rato, los 4 estaban en el Salon Verde, el cual no habia cambiado mucho. Estaban almorzando hamburguesas, gaseosas y papas fritas.

-Asi que también se graduaron un año antes.-Rachel.-Copiones.-

-Yo me gradue 2 años antes.-Mizuki.-No se como, pero luego de un par de años, sentí que todo era fácil. Quizas fueron las técnicas de estudio que nos enseñaron en la Academia Gamer.-

-¿Y que tal la Academia Gamer?-Sabrina.-¿Fue divertida? No nos hablaste mucho desde la preparatoria.-

-Lo lamento. Es que estaba muy ocupada en mis proyectos.-Mizuki mostrando unos juegos.-Me traje algunos para ustedes. Yo misma los diseñé.-

-Muchas gracias, Mizuki.-Lincoln. Toma uno de los juegos, al igual que Rachel y Sabrina.

-¿Por que la yandere gigante se parece a mi?-Rachel señalando la carátula del juego que tomó.

-Es que cuando vi la película, me acorde de ti.-Mizuki.-No se por que, pero me parecio haber visto tu versión animé.-

-De seguro que te basaste en LWA para hacer este juego.-Sabrina mirando el juego que tomó.

-En realidad en Harry Potter, pero el de las películas. Los libros no los he leido.-

-Y te basaste en Moonlight y en mi para este.-Lincoln señalando la caratula del juego que tomó.-Cambiando de tema, ¿que ha sido de sus vidas, chicas?-

-No estuvo tan mal la secundaria Tipton.-Rachel.-Habian literalmente de todo: idiotas, cerebritos, chicos del campo, chicos de la ciudad, hijitos de papi, hijitos de mami, hijitos del vecino, chiflados, entre otros. Una vez un pelirrojo que estaba jugando basketball trató de encestar la pelota de un salto, pero hizo un mal calculo y le dio un pelotazo a un grandulon directo a la cabeza. Lo tengo aqui grabado.-y le muestra el video, en el que ademas, Rachel estaba acompañado de otras personas.-Hice un par de amigos, pero nos tuvimos que separar luego de que me adelantara de grado...y porque uno de ellos fue expulsado por soltar un cerdo en la escuela. Lo peor es que ese cerdo tenia amigos poderosos, asi que no tuvieron otra opción. Y sobre mi familia, mamá y papá comenzaron a comportarse mejor conmigo. Ya no son los señores money money money de antes, aunque siguen con algunos comportamientos asi, pero al menos ya no me denigran.-

-¿Y tu hermana y tu sobrino?-Sabrina.-¿Como estan?-

-Michelle y Charlie estan bien. Michelle realmente ha mejorado mucho la imagen de los Rivers. Hasta abrieron un hospital infantil con su nombre. Y sobre el pequeño Charlie, a veces llega a ser un dolor de cabeza, pero lo quiero mucho.-

-¿Y tu, Mizuki?-Sabrina.-¿Como estan tus padres? ¿De verdad vas a tener un nuevo hermanito?-

-Nacerá dentro de poco.-Mizuki.-Aun no saben que nombre ponerle. Mamá quiere llamarlo Sasuke, y papá quiere llamarlo Tarou. Yo les propuse llamarlo Rantaro. Y sobre mamá, a ella le propusieron trabajar en la Academia Gamer de Estados Unidos como maestra de informática y programación. Y a papá le propusieron animar sus novelas, pero luego de una primera temporada, decidió cancelar el acuerdo.-

-¿Por que?-Lincoln.-Sus novelas son muy buenas. Hasta yo esperaba que alguna se adaptara al animé.-

-Si, pero la empresa animadora cambió radicalmente la trama de una de sus novelas. En lugar de un shonen de creaturas fantasticas y misterios como era en la novela original, lo convirtieron en un animé de isekai harem echii de escuela. Le dijeron que era mas rentable que su idea original.-

-¿Y como estan Miawa y Reisuke?-Lincoln.

-Los 2 aun siguen en la Academia Gamer. Los 2 decidieron salir y ya son novios, aunque Miawa sigue dandole coscorrones a Reisuke por las payasadas que hace. Una vez Reisuke estaba jugando con un Yii, y mientras jugaba a un juego de tenis, el control se le salio volando y le dio a un maestro...justo en los bajos. Querian venir a Estados Unidos, pero tenían cosas que hacer.-

-Nos comunicaremos con ellos por videochat.-Lincoln.-Y aproposito, ¿que haran ustedes 2 ahora? Sabrina y yo nos tomaremos un año sabático.-

-Yo también.-Rachel.-Ayudaré a Michelle con la compañia. Tengo un título nivel técnico.-

-Y yo quiero recolectar ideas para mi próximo videojuego.-Mizuki.-Planeo hacer uno sobre parkout.-

-¿Y que pasó con ese videojuego perfecto, Mizuki?-Lincoln.

-Aun sigo trabajando en ello. Pero siento que estoy cada vez mas cerca.-

-¿Y que has pensado hacer, Lincoln?-Rachel.-Dijiste que al final ibas a estudiar las 4 cosas: dibujo, administración, programación y magia. ¿Que harás despues de convertirte en brujo profesional?-

-Yo...-

Elec...

-Por el momento me concentrare en la magia. Ya pensaré que otra cosa estudiaré luego de graduarme. Por ahora, divirtamonos como cuando eramos niños.-

Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina comenzaron a divertirse con los juegos del Salon Verde: en el laser, Lincoln, Mizuki y Sabrina son emboscados por Rachel, quien les ataca por sorpresa; en los autos chocones, Lincoln choca fuertemente a Sabrina por atras.

-Lo siento.-

-Si. Tambien lo sentí.-

-¿Que?-Lincoln. Rachel lo choca por delante.

En los arcade, los 4 estaban jugando un juego para 4 personas, mientras atras de ellos tenian una larga fila de chicos esperando que se desocupe la máquina; en los juegos de boletos, Lincoln presume ganar muchos boletos en un juego de skyball, pero Rachel le presume que ganó mas, pero Mizuki presume que ganó mas que ellos 2, y Sabrina usa un hechizo y saca todos los boletos de la maquina que estaba ocupando; en el juego de player kart en batalla de globos, apenas empiezan el juego, y las chicas eliminan a Lincoln en tan solo unos segundos.

-¡Oigan!-Lincoln, mientras las chicas reian.

En el juego de baile, Lincoln, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina bailaban juntos. Las chicas bailaban muy apegadas a Lincoln, hasta que los 4 se tropezaron y cayeron: Lincoln quedo besando a Sabrina, mientras que con una mano le toco un pecho a Mizuki, y con la otra mano le tocó una nalga a Rachel.

Al rato, los 4 estaban afuera del Salón Verde, tomando unos helados.

-Fue divertido.-Lincoln.

-Hace tiempo que no hacia esto.-Rachel.

-No era lo mismo ir sola que acompañado.-Mizuki.

-Volvamos mas tarde.-Sabrina.-Es verano, y el Salón Verde está abierto hasta las 00:00 horas.-

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-Rachel.

-Tenía planeado hacer otras paradas.-Lincoln.-¿Vamos? Mei ya sabe que estoy en Royal Woods. Y quiere comprobar si me he mantenido en forma.-

-por supuesto. No me perdería una paliza hacia ti.-Rachel.

-Oye, no creas que no me he mantenido en forma.-Lincoln.

-Entonces vayamos a ver que tanto has mejorado.-Rachel.-Y hagamos esto mas interesante. Si ganas, yo pago los juegos.-

-¿Y si pierdo?-Lincoln. Rachel le sonrie de manera casi coqueta.

-¡Yo se que ganarás, Lincoln!-Mizuki con una expresión de preocupación y algo de celos.

-Vayamos a ver entonces quien gana.-Sabrina. Los 4 caminan en dirección al restaurante chino.-Chicas...¿Han oído hablar del...cuarteto?-

Fin epílogo.


	39. Sobre Elecciones

Sobre Elecciones

Cuando hice este fic, al principio no sabia como desarrollar la historia, pero mi idea principal era hacer una historia de un Lincoln sumiso que vive como esclavo de su propia familia, creyendo que todo lo que hace estaba bien, pero que también se le presente el dilema de que no es feliz, pese a que cree que lo que hace es lo correcto. La primera idea, era que Lincoln se revelara contra su propia familia, al darse cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, su vida no iba a cambiar, y nunca podria florecer. Y así surgió la historia "Ceguera". Apesar de haberla desarrollado, aun queria hacer una historia de un Lincoln sumiso con una familia que lo tratara como un esclavo. Pero tambien queria hacer una historia lo menos cliché posible y con un toque mas de originalidad. Algo con que los lectores pudieran disfrutar, y algo que hiciera resaltar la historia. Soy alguien que le gusta escuchar la opinión de los demas. Y luego de leer varias opiniones de varios usuarios tanto de los fics de TLH como de otras series y animé, se me ocurrió hacer una historia donde los lectores pudieran escoger el rumbo de la historia, y que ademas expresaran sus opiniones, ideas, teorías y debates con respecto al rumbo que podia tomar la historia, imponiendome a mi mismo la regla de "Respetar los votos de los lectores, y no tomar yo mismo el rumbo, pese a que no estuviese de acuerdo con las elecciones escogidas".

En cuanto a los OC, Rachel, Mizuki y Sabrina representaban 3 lados opuestos que guiarian a Lincoln directa o indirectamente a tomar una elección.

Rachel representaría el lado egoista. Pese a que siempre se nos enseñó desde el colegio que no es bueno ser egoista, en el fondo, las personas necesitan tener un pequeño lado egoista, para valerse como persona, quererse a si misma, cuidar las pertenencias de quienes no son de confiar, y no dejarse pisotear por los demas.

Mizuki representa el lado humilde. Ese lado comprensivo y que te dice que no debes hacerle daño a los demás. El lado que te permite amar, ayudar y ser buena persona con otros a tu alrededor, y hacer las pases con quienes te hayan hecho daño.

Sabrina representa el lado de la lógica. Esa parte de nosotros que no se basa en las emociones, sino en hacer lo que parece mas lógico hacer, sin importar si emocionalmente hace feliz o triste a uno o a los demas. A veces el cerebro dice una cosa, pero el corazón dice otra cosa, y hay que saber cuando tomar la opción mas lógica, sin dejar que los sentimientos interfieran, tanto por el bien de uno, como tambien por el bien de otros.

Para todos los que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirla y me alegro que les gustara. Y lamento decirles esto, pero no habrá segunda temporada de Elecciones. Tal vez haga algunos Spin-Off basados en Elecciones. Pero si quieren, tienen mi permiso de tomar algun personaje que quieran para sus historias, o hacer sus propias versiones de Elecciones o historias basadas en este fics.

Rachel River:

-Su nombre proviene de que cuando hice este personaje, queria hacer a alguien opuesta a Lincoln, y como sería opuesta, sus iniciales debian ser R.R. (opuesto a L.L.). Rachel fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Y River una referencia a la palabra río, y Riverdale.

-Su personaje está basada en chicas ricas y chicas tsunderes, como Pacífica Noroeste (Gravity Falls), Helga G. Pataky (Hey, Arnold!), Yui Kotegawa (To Love Ru) y Veronica (Archie).

-Su primera aparicion fue en el fic "¿Rescatado?".

-En "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca" su don de modificar el tamaño con una radiación generada por su propio cuerpo, es una referencia a su primera aparición ("¿Rescatado?"), y a series como Power Rangers, Ultraman, Los Misterios de Archie, y Gravity Falls.

-Su familia está basada en los Noroestes (Gravity Falls) y en los Patakis (Hey, Arnold!).

-En "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca", Michelle River está basada en la personalidad yandere de Rachel en el fic "¿Rescatado?", siendo esta la razón del por que las hice parecidas fisicamente.

-Los empleados Josh Nichol, Drake y Megan Parker, estan basados en los personajes de mismos nombres de la serie "Drake y Josh". Mientras que Condesa apareciò por primera vez en "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca", y esta basada en Condessa (personaje del videojuego "Sly 2").

Mizuki Miyamoto:

-Su nombre fue literalmente lo primero que se me ocurrió. Tambien quería hacer que sus iniciales tengan la misma letra. En este caso, M.M.

-Su primera aparición fue en el fic "Lincoln Gamer".

-Su personalidad está basada en el estereotipo de la chica otaku y tímida.

-En cuanto a su apariencia, inicialmente iba a hacer pelirrosada, pero descarte la idea y la hice pelinegra. Pero en "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca", retome la idea de hacerla pelirrosada.

-Originalmente tenia pensado que Mizuki fuera una chica mitad ángel que lucha contra demonios, pero descarte la idea.

-Los nombres (Riza y Otani) y las diferencias de estaturas de los padres de Mizuki (Riza mas alta que Otani) son una referencia a Lovely Complex.

Sabrina Moira:

-Inicialmente la hice como una villana menor en "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca", apareciendo en el Spin-Off "Luna Blanca: Dragon Linka & Tiger Ron". Pero me encariñe con ella, asi que decidí traerla de vuelta, junto a sus hermanas.

-Su nombre es una referencia a "Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente", y a la lider del gimnasio psiquico de la región Kanto, Sabrina (Pokemon).

-El apellido Moira es una referencia al apellido de una compañera de curso que tuve, a quien accidentalmente asustaba al mover mis pies, y le hacía creer que estaba temblando. También es una referencia al personaje de "One Piece", Gekko Moriah.

-La familia Moira está basada en los Locos Adams, pero también: Ludwick Moira está basado en Ludwick von Beethoven y en Lampwick (Escandalosos); Gina Moira está basada en Gina Venedeti (personaje que solo salio un par de veces en "Los Simpsons); Cassandra está basada en Gwen (Drama Total); Ashley está basada en Ashley (Wario Ware), y en el pokemon Gothorita; Wendy está basada en la Sabrina pequeña creada por Sabrina, la lider del gimnasio psiquico de Kanto (Pokemon); y Maruja está basada en la abuela de Sherman Klump (el profesor chiflado).

-El cocinero de los Moiras, Cuasimodo, esta basado en Cuasimodo de "Hotel Transilvania".

-La idea de hacer a Sabrina una bruja, fue para hacer la parte sobrenatural del fic. En The Loud House, la serie en si, tiene varios momentos en donde suceden fenomenos paranormales (como el fantasma atrapado en la aspiradora, el coronel Galletas, y la fotografía de la bisabuela Harriet).

-En "Lincoln y los Luna Blanca" su don también es otra referencia a la Sabrina de "Pokemon".

-La magia y algunas cosas que se señalaron sobre ella y algunos conceptos, son referencias a Harry Potter, Mahou Sensei Nejima, Zero no Tsukaima, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Black Clover, y Little Witch Academia.


End file.
